Abomination
by WaywardSiren98
Summary: Abomination - This is a Supernatural Fanfiction with a female character I created, Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel, and others. I own nothing of Supernatural's original creation, only the characters and situations I have created. Some scenes have been inspired or branched off of some that have happened in the actual show. Also, feel free to comment/review and make fanart! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Special Thanks**

I'd like to give a big thanks Cody R. Arn for creating my beautiful cover and dealing with all of my changes.

Also, the watercolor art of the three boys' eyes was created by linakaye on tumblr and she so generously let me use her gorgeous artwork.

Another, probably the most important, would go to the whole family from the show including, Warner Brothers, the CW, the whole creation team of Supernatural, especially Eric Kripke and his glorious crew, and the amazing cast.

And finally, the support I had to write this. From the great people of Nerdfighteria and NaNoWriMo, to my huge SPN Family, to my family and friends here at home. All of you…

I couldn't have done this without you. So, thank you. :)

 **Author's Note**

This is a Supernatural Fanfiction with a female character I created, Dean and Sam Winchester, Castiel, and others. I own nothing of Supernatural's original creation, only the characters and situations I have created. Some scenes have been inspired or branched off of some that have happened in the actual show.

There will be changes in point of views (signified with the character's name in bold) as well as time lapses (signified with "…") throughout and will be signaled for your convenience.

I may occasionally have a footnote of a song that I listened to or was inspired by that I strongly suggest listening to as you read a certain scene to enhance the experience.

Enjoy!

 **_PART ONE_**

 **_THE ASHES_**

 **_Chapter 1_**

 **"Nightmares Are Flesh and Blood"**

The Latin meaning of the name Trinity is three in one. People who have this name have a deep inner desire to serve humanity and to help others by sharing knowledge, experience, and creative ability.

 **Trinity**

Wow was I hungry. I had been driving in my red, 1967 Volkswagen Beetle for miles. Being that it was August in Ohio, summer weather had finally started. I had had Milo (my car) updated a few years back to my liking, for example, a convertible top, that I currently had down so the wind (that my recklessly speeding driving created) was blowing wildly through my too long, black, crazy curly hair. I really had no idea where I was. I just kept driving. I had nowhere to be, no one to run from, nothing to kill. At least not today. I reached over to the tuner and blasted my music. It's not like there was anyone who would bother me about it around here. Maybe a ghost here, a demon there. Like I said, wouldn't bother me.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe! Don't you know you're everything I have have!? And I, want to live, not just survive! Tonight!" I was belting at this point, pondering my life choices.

I reached over to the tuner again mumbling, "I need help..." Then Imagine Dragons popped on and my poor vocal chords suffered once more with my rendition of "Demons."

Then I saw a string of lights in the distance. As I got closer a sign flew past me. I couldn't read it, so I kept driving. I past an old barn looking building with light streaming out from under the doors and through the cracks in the walls and windows. No other building was around but this place was hopping. I didn't want to interact with a bunch of people at the time, so I continued my route. After a few hundred yards, my stomach growled, I looked down at it, then back up at the rear view mirror, I saw the lights growing fainter. Then I looked at myself only to see my own hazel eyes (that changed on a regular basis in more ways than one) staring back at me pleading. I groaned to myself loudly. "I'm literally having a civil war with myself, by myself," mumbling, "I need to get out more," I did a complete U-y and left marks on the road. Turning around I saw them and smiled, then looked back in the mirror, memories flashing, my smile faded, "Well, maybe not." I had convinced myself for the time being.

I pulled in and parked away from the crowd of vehicles because I needed to see Milo quickly if things got... troubling... Inside. As soon as my all black Converse touched the gravel, my "sixth-sense" tingled and I knew something was going to happen, whether it be my tummy being satisfied or an epic battle of supernatural Titans throw-down... something. I checked my surrounding area and noticed an old mine shaft entrance behind the barn, I put it aside in my mind, noting it, but not really caring at the moment. I closed the door and shivered. Suspicious, but still, if it was anything, I could handle myself. I grabbed my light, flannel button up and began walking. I put it on over my black t-shirt and awkwardly pulled up my light skinny jeans, adjusting the belt and rolling up my sleeves some. And into the creepy barn, going against the will of the little voice in the back of my head.

I coughed as soon as I stepped foot inside the barn-turned-bar. Dust was everywhere, it smelled like man-sweat, coal dust burnt my eyes, and the hazy light made me nauseous. There actually were sweaty men at almost every table. All looking like they've needed a shower for a few years and maybe a hug.

It was kind of like a scene in a movie where you can almost hear the heads turn towards you. Even though I didn't like the looks these brutes were giving me, I wasn't too worried. I just wanted some food. Once I got closer to the bar I smelled grease, boy did that smell tasty. I chuckled to myself. I picked a stool as far away from the disheveled men as I could and waited for who I assumed was the owner to come over. As he made his way, I looked down the bar, the first meal I saw French fries, a burger with pulled pork on top, and a pickle on the side. I may have drooled a little.

A gruff, sore sounding voice appeared in front of me in the form of an extremely short man, with far too much fat on his bones to be healthy, a head of dirty red hair, stained clothing (stained with what, I don't care to find out), and a face that would remind someone of a troll. "Wha'd'ya want?" For you to possibly invest in some Tic-Tacs, or maybe something called a toothbrush.

"I'll have whatever he's having," pointing the the surly fella nearest me. I winked. He glared. I'm just that charming.

"Drink?" My was he a man of few words.

"Could I have a Cherry Smash?" No emotional change on his face. Clearly confused by my utter sarcasm, I could use a drink, but wasn't serious, but I'm a sassy jerk, so why not carry on? "If you don't know what that is it's one part Sauza Blue Silver, one hundred percent Agave Tequila, one third part JDK and Sons O-Three Premium Orange Liqueur, one fourth part agave nectar, two thirds part fresh lime juice, one and a half parts club soda, and eight Bing cherries, pitted and stemmed to top it off," I actually like this drink so I ordered it a lot. I was about to go into the detailing of how to actually make it when he got about a foot closer in one swift move. He didn't say a word or make another move, just stared straight into my eyes with his dark brown, dilated, eyes with evident cataracts forming. He had to be almost completely blind. I gulped replacing my sarcastic smile with a cheesy, shaky, almost apologetic smile and laugh, "Water. Water's good."

I maybe should probably start learning to control my sass. But what fun would that be? I have to have some of that in my life… don't I?

Smelly walked away without another word. And I sat there for at least twenty minutes, before any commotion began. And still it was not my food coming out. Instead, I heard a voice that I only heard tales of and imagined in my nightmares.

"Hey there, tell the Misses I said hi. I'm sure she's lovely."

"Dean, shut up, we don't know who," quick pause, "or what, these guys are yet. We don't need to be getting in unnecessary fights." I turned my head around to see the entities that the voices came from.

"Ahhh, come on Sammy! I'm just being pleasant!" the shorter one, Dean, with cropped, blond-ish hair, a pleasing, plump-lipped smile with nice white teeth, and entrancing, bright green eyes chuckled. Especially in his leather jacket, he was extraordinarily gorgeous, like a male model. I already didn't like him.

"Seriously, these guys, monsters or not, don't look like they're in the mood for jerks like you." The super tall one, Sam, who had a mop of luxurious brown hair atop his angular face with grey-green-hazel-ish (what even color is that?!) eyes and probably about three layers of flannels and army-style jacket. He was incredibly attractive as well, but he had a sweet face instead of an obvious facade like Dean had adorning his. I think if I wasn't going to try to avoid them all together, that I might get along with him.

He scoffed, "I'm a joy to be around!" Dean on the other hand, not so much.

"Yeah, you've said that before." Sam grumbled. The brothers headed my way.

Crap. Crap. Crap and a half! Turn away, turn away, if they don't see your eyes, they won't bother you! I'm sure they're freaking out by now! Calm the freak down, Trinity! I took a few breaths to calm down, I couldn't let my eyes give me away, I needed to calm down. I searched the room for a reflection, I saw a metal serving tray and peered into its shiny surface. Thank the Lord, they were my normal crazy hazel. No freakshow tonight… yet. Nope, don't think about that, nope, push that idea away.

I looked away from my reflection and glanced back over my shoulder. The only thing I was truly terrified of in this world, were the Winchester brothers. They were the most dangerous hunters out there. Stopped the apocalypse once already, killed hundreds upon thousands of monsters, demons, angels.

I awkwardly turned my back to them. As soon as I did, my food finally came. I whispered a quick thanks and began stuffing my mouth. I needed to get out of here ASAP. By the time I was done, I cleared my plate and drained my glass of water, and waited for Smelly to come back from sweeping the floor and wiping the bar down. Because even though I didn't want to be noticed by the boys, I was still hungry and I didn't want to be on the road for who knows how long, still hungry. Also I suppose I needed to pay. If I could keep a low profile for just a few more minutes, I'd be out of here. When he came back to collect my dishes, I curtly asked for a slice of pie if he had any and another cup of water. Then I mentioned that I could pay now as well.

Ten freaking agonizing minutes later, not doing anything to draw attention, the whole time hearing snippets of the brothers' conversations of how to find this demon and kill that monster and occasionally hearing Castiel's name, my pie and water came out.

"No, dude, come on, leave her alone."

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. My eyes widened and glanced upwards, not moving my head. Please don't be referring to me, dear God, please.

"Seriously, we have bigger things to worry about then you getting your fix tonight," thank you Sam.

"But she has pie. I love me some pie," He whispered to his brother, not well either. Why did I have to order pie? He lowered his voice to an actual whisper, "Plus, there's an attractive girl, alone at a bar, you're the only one who would pass this up, Sammy," he must not get turned down much, I mean, I saw him, I'd imagine not, but most girls he picks up at bars probably don't have the world's worst concoction brewing inside of them. "Hey there, I uh, I like your shirt." His husky voice (why did he have to have such a sexy voice?!) was now right beside me. Which if he wasn't a Winchester might have made me shiver. But when you fear for your life, you tend not to be turned on by your imminent killer.

Without turning my body and halfway faced Dean, "Thanks." Nice. Simple. Nothing sarcastic. We're on a good track.

"How's the pie?" I could hear the suave smile on his lips.

"Haven't tried it yet." Looking down at it, immediately my stomach and well-being said no. It was the most grotesque thing I'd seen served in a public restaurant. The pie filling looked like raw hamburger meat with white chunks and what seemed to be small blonde hairs poking out. The crust itself looked normal except for the fact that it was mildewed and discolored with a strange substance. I gagged. Forgetting to reply to the older brother, I called out for Smelly. "Hey Smelly, Boss Man, whatever, I need your assistance." There goes my plan of avoiding attention. Stupid big mouth.

He waddled over with an overly angry face. I pointed to the trash on the plate in front of me, "Um, I don't know if this is some kind of trick or payback for my sarcasm earlier with the drink order, but this is purely... Gross. I literally want to puke if I look at it. Now the burger was great, but whatever you're pulling-" I was cut off by a bellowing roar from Smelly. "Seriously, toothpaste, it's a thing!" He then proceeded to grab me by my shirt front and lift me up off of my stool. Okay, maybe a little help in the sarcasm department needed.

He threw me through the kitchen doors and I landed on my back. Moaning I looked up and wished I hadn't. "Oh! God! My eyes!" I was right beneath a cook who obviously believed in freedom and breezes in the undercarriage and not so much about hygiene.

 **Dean**

This girl beside me threw me for sure. Sarcastic to a monster, not meeting my eyes, sarcastic to a monster. She had to know something was up with him. As she was looking down at her pie, I did too. Definitely a monster chef in there. And that's not a compliment. Then when she was lifted and tossed like a rag doll, it happened too quickly for Sam and I to intervene.

After the ruckus of the throw, through doors we hear, "Oh! God! My eyes!" And she came barging back through rubbing her eyes. "My God man! Wear some boxers or something for Christ's sake!" She then proceeded to trip over her own feet and doing so gave the creature she was so lovingly calling Smelly, time to catch up. He gripped a chunk of her curly, black locks and raised her head to meet his face.

"You dare insult my house chore!? I slave in the mines and worked my way up, for, for THIS!?" He forcefully threw her head back to the saw and coal dust covered floor.

"Hey! Leave her alone, Greece Ball!" Good comeback Dean.

"I got this!" She yelled my way still not meeting my gaze.

"Obviously not!" I retorted. He picked her up and I charged over and without even giving me a sideways glance knocked me and Sam, who had followed close behind, backwards about ten feet. This little being, probably at least two full feet shorter than me, had way too much strength.

"Dean! We don't know what it is or how to kill it!" Sam grumbled as we sat up, trying to get air back in our lungs.

"You want to know what I am? Well then! Have it your way!" The stout man screamed. Still holding the girl, he began shifting into a monstrous form, tripling in size, skin of green scales, the head of a lizard, a broad, pointed beak forming at the end of his snout, a long tail tipped with a sharp barbed blade that oozed ectoplasm and a sulfuric slime, and claws the length of his fingers, and his tuft of fiery, red hair remained atop his head.

"Oh! Great! I should've known! The coal mine," gag noise, " the angry features, the housework-" she was cut off by him clenching her throat tighter, but she stubbornly continued through ragged breaths, "He's a kobold!" She got out, obviously informing us. "Use a steel knife-" she choked, "or a fire-steel!"

"Fire-steel?" I looked to Sam.

"Flint!" He saw already searching in his bag. "Ha!" I pulled a small-ish, rectangle piece of steel from a pocket. I don't really know why he had that, but before we could act, the leaked info seemed to have hurt Smelly's feelings. He raked his claws down the girl's arm, she let out a scream as he let her drop eight feet to the hard ground. He then turned his ugly face to us, whipping his tail above his head.

"The claws," she tried to regain her breath, "aren't venomous, but the barb...- watch out!" Just in time Sam and I took opposite sideways turns out of the tail's reach. Sam tried a stab with the flint but the kobold Spartan kicked him backwards. It stalked back to the broken form on the ground as she was still holding her throat and breathing heavily. It pinned her up against the wall in front of it so I couldn't see her, only hear her shrill scream. I ran over to Sam and helped him up. We both looked back over to see her thrown, more like bowled, down the length of the bar smashing plates and glasses and knocking them on the floor. She flew off the end and hit the wall. The beast lunged in front of her once again and lifted her in the air once more. She looked so done. I saw her glare at the monster and her voluptuous lips move to form the words, "Don't make me do this."

Then, I finally saw her eyes flick up to us in desperation and what looked like realization, and as mesmerizing as they were, she pleaded with mine. I gave Sam one quick glance and he chucked her the steel. like she'd done it all one hundred times over, she gracefully caught it mid-air and skillfully stabbed the kobold in the jugular so quickly it didn't know what hit him. It erupted in flames and she once again dropped to the floor and crumpled.

 **Trinity**

This just sucks. I knew I should've kept driving. First the Winchesters, then the long-awaited epic battle of supernatural Titans throw-down, and now I'm covered in my own blood, kobold blood, and coal dust. One thing I can say that went right, my eyes never changed, I felt them almost at one point, but I remembered the brothers were right there and if they saw, I'd be a dead woman. I didn't want to admit it, but they were my last hope, even thought them being there was why I couldn't use my unnatural abilities. But now I'm exhausted, bleeding, aching, and infuriated. I try to stand but fall back to the earth.

"Hey! Hey, whoa, easy goes it tiger," Dean tried to give a smile though I saw worry in his beautiful emerald eyes. He crouched down and held out his hand. Overcoming my fear and pride I took his hand to get up off the floor. I stood and swatted it away to hobble to the door, clutching my side with blood dripping everywhere, especially my forearm. When I got outside I heard the doors swing open again, they followed. No dip Sherlock, of course they did. I thought to myself rolling my eyes. I opened the driver's door to Milo collapsing into the driver's seat, I reached to the glove compartment with my good arm and got out my First Aid Kid. Not a normal one by any standards, but it worked for me, different salts and dusts, an eclectic collection of medications and salves, as wells as the normal healing crap, among other things.

They stood there in awkward silence as I began tending to my arm wound and wincing. Not as much from the pain, but I dreadfully hate needles. So stitching wasn't my favorite task. I had to bite my shirt a few times and cover my nose and mouth to not get sick in my car. As I'm wrapping it up Sam speaks gently.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you more in there, ummmm..."

"Trinity." I said between clenched teeth. Why did I just tell them my real name?

"Trinity. I can help with your wounds," I looked up finally into soft puppy eyes.

I resisted the urge to pet his hair and face, "I'm fine."

"Sorry, but no you're not. Let us help. We were pretty useless in there by our standards."

"Yeah. Yes you were," I stood up a little too quickly, but grabbed Milo's door before I could show that. "I thought you two were the Big Bads who knew a little about a lot and enough to be the most dangerous hunters there are!" I purposefully and not so purposefully made a face of sarcastic confusion. "Hmmm, so why was I the one that needed to explain how to kill the stupid thing!?" I was shouting now. I was about to begin again, when I noticed we were the only ones there. And for some time now. I sighed loudly, "Big clue there too... Everyone else vanished. Into thin air. Kobolds, they're spirits, of the mines, the fire, house, water," I groaned.

"Wait a minute, one, how do you know all of this? And two, especially two, how do you know about us?" Dean blurted out giving me a stone-cold glare. I'm assuming he expected my eyes to turn black. Not the right color, dearie.

"Well smart one, you two don't exactly lie low in any universe, hunters, monsters, demons, or angels. I feel like you should know that by-" what cut my sentence of was a pain in my abdomen making me inhale sharply and double over. A sharp sensation that felt like it had been building up. It was searing hot and felt like it was bubbling my skin. I became extremely dizzy and fell. Dean caught me before I hit the ground and gently laid me down. I grabbed my right side and cried out in pain. Dean lifted my shirt up to inspect.

"Whoa, dinner first." I tried at my usual sass, but it came out rougher because I was holding my breath and clenching my jaw.

"Sam, what is this?" He said with urgency completely ignoring my comment. The comment that I totally forgot about because the pain that was coursing through my body was now white hot and numbing.

"It's poison, the venom-" Sam had an epiphany.

Dean interrupted, "Did it get you with the barb?! While he had you pinned so I couldn't see?!"

I thought for a moment, "I feel like I'd remember getting stabbed-..."

"What? What is it!?"

"Craaaaaaap...-" I had a sudden intake of breath and began quivering, "I thought," "I thought that was a piece of glass from the floor," More quivering and my heart rate and breathing picked up pace quickly. My eyesight began to fade. "It was barely noticeable." Yeah, this definitely sucks.

"Dean, move. I need-" and I lost partial consciousness, not hearing what he said, but then I felt incredible pain where my gushing wound was.

Screaming is all I remember before a scene of black and quiet. Serenity, until the dreams came.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 **"Savior"**

 **Dean**

That was painful to watch. I stood over Sam as he fixed up this girl, Trinity. The stingray-like barb had pierced her skin about two inches and left a four inch long gash. It was definitely poisonous like she said because it left large welts like after a severe sunburn, along with purplish veins spreading out around the infection site. We got the bleeding under control not long after she passed out from pain. But the infection was another story. We didn't know much about kobolds and so as I was doing everything Sam told me to to keep the wound at bay, he quickly (record time I might add) researched them and found some lore as well as similar infections that doctors actually cure. So we went off of that and make-shifted our way through the "surgery".

"We can't just leave her here." Sam pleaded after she was resting.

"I never said that, Sam. I just asked what we're going to do with her."

"Take her with us I suppose."

"We don't even know her! She could be a demon for all we know! And look how that turned out last time one of us let one in our lives." As soon as I finished speaking, Sam pulled out his flask of holy water and poured some on Trinity's skin.

Nothing.

"Well. That clear it up for you?" Sam glared at me. I shouldn't have brought Ruby up.

"Fine. But just long enough for her to heal and for us to find out who she is and how she knows so much. Then she's out."

"Fine." I swear we're adults.

"I'm just saying Sammy," I said exasperatedly, " we don't have much luck in the 'accepting new people' area."

Sam got a funny look on his face and shrugged, "I mean, we got Cas."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Where was Cas tonight?"

"I'm right here, Dean." Cas appeared behind me with the fluttering sound of wings and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Dammit, Cas! Personal space! And a little warning is helpful. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You never called until now," he looked around at the empty scene, confused, "Why'd you call now?"

"You're seriously acting like it's his fault he wasn't here when you never called him?" Sam acted like he won now. Please.

"I just don't think I need to call you all of the time. You're our friend. You're supposed to be there when we need you. We trust you, with our lives most of the time."

"Yeah, Cas. You're part of the group now. Family." Sam took the words from my mouth.

I continued with this, "Yeah, like Bobby always says, family don't end in blood." Cas just stood there, contemplating his life by the look on his face.

A loud snore erupted from below us. In unison we all looked to our feet. Trinity was snoring like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"I... gave her some sedatives to calm down and sleep. She needed it. I could tell. Plus it will be easier to get her to go with us when she can't fight back."

"Why would she fight back?" I asked before I could stop the words. I knew the answer.

"She's afraid of us. Couldn't you see that. Terrified actually."

"Wait, who is she?" Cas finally interjected.

 **. . .**

"Trinity. Trinity Scarborough." Sam was staring at his computer when we were settled in this strange girl's apartment. She definitely was like a hunter, but she had an odd collection of things as well that most hunters don't have. Family pictures for example. "So get this, there's barely anything on her. I had to find her birth records from Ohio." I don't know how he does that sometimes. "She was orphaned at twelve with her two sisters, one was just a few months old and the other sixteen. She became an only child at 18. The others must've been six and twenty-two at death. No records on their deaths though."

"Anything on them? Pre-death I mean."

"Um, their names. The oldest was Avari and the youngest, Persephone."

"Wait a sec," the names sounded familiar and like they had meaning, "Look up the meaning behind those names..."

Sam's long fingers clicked on his laptop keys and then stopped. "Avari... Of the Heavens, from the sky." He gave me a wary look then continued, "Persephone... Bringer of death and derived from the Greek word pertho, to destroy and phone, murder."

Silence darkened the room.

"What about Trinity?"

There was a long pause and Sam and I exchanged looks. We were on to something.

 **. . .**

 **Trinity**

What a strange dream. Wrapped in my blankets that smelled like home, I didn't want to get out. I hated when I had nightmares of the Winchester brothers. I always end up dying. They say when you die in your dreams you actually die. Well either that a bunch of bull crap or I've been dead for a long time and this is my eternal punishment.

I had to pee, so I forced myself to throw my legs over the side of the bed. Hm. That's odd. I was wearing what I was in my subconscious. It must be a mental thing. I smelled too. Like man-sweat and blood. Was that smoke, maybe coal? There was something else, Axe deodorant. Maybe. But where did that come from. I felt my eyes enlarge, I flipped around.

I let out the breath I was holding. No strange man in my bed. Well that's something.

I got up and walked, more like morning-waddled to my bathroom. I was extraordinarily sore. This is really strange. I cleaned myself up as much as I could. Meaning I was pretty banged up. Where did all of these bruises and scratches and such come from. I looked down and my arm was stitched up under bandages, the way I stitch and wrap.

Was it a only a nightmare? God, I hope so.

I tiptoed back into my room and put fresh clothes on and attempting to pull my massive hair into a bun that turned into a giant, messy one. I looked into the mirror at myself. I didn't have these last time I remember. I sighed trying to remember my dream. Okay I got pretty beat up. But there was something else. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Wait, no literally, ouch, that hurt. I pulled the hem of my shirt up and saw a grotesque, swollen and inflamed wound. It was surrounded by purple veins and was stitched up. Not professionally I could tell, but whoever did it at least knew what they were doing. I gasped out loud. I remembered. I remembered everything. Looking around me, now suddenly aware of every noise and every shadow. I quietly lifted my pillow and pulled out a dagger. My special one, half solid silver, half rock-hard iron, the whole thing infused with pure salt and holy water. No one ever knew about it. Accept for my siblings.

Then I made my way to my dresser, in my underwear drawer I kept my angel blade. A special one, I knew who it belonged to. Absolutely no one knew about this. No one. No living or dead or captured soul. I slipped it up my sleeve and with my knife in my back pocket (with my shirt tucked behind it to grab easier and quicker, but my jacket hiding it from view) I slowly and carefully descended my stairway.

 **Sam**

"Shh!" I whispered to Dean. He was just going on how the names couldn't possibly be a coincidence. One meaning heaven, one meaning hell, and the third is three in one, I agreed with him. "Did you hear that?" He nodded. There was someone, moving about upstairs. She had a really nice apartment, but had turned it into a chaotic mess that by looks of it only she knew how to sort through.

Dean crept over behind the staircase and motioned for me to stay put. Yay, I'm the bait. A small foot slowly appeared at the top step. As she descended she saw me. Those bedazzling eyes full of realization and fear, and anger. She got to the bottom and stepped off. As soon as she did, Dean being the man-of-action he is, jumped out, scaring her speechless and pinned her up against a wall making her wince.

I stood up, "Dean! What the hell?!"

"She's hiding something. Whether it's about her family's names or an something else, it's hidden."

"Then give her the chance to show us." She was shaking against the wall. She looked so small and pitiful next to my brother. Him being six-two, she had to be about nine inches shorter. I had the strongest urge to stick up for her.

But then all of a sudden her shaking stopped, she stared straight into Dean's eyes and her face showed rage and mercilessness. She lifted her knee to his crotch, making him bend, then his ribs, making him double over, and finally his face, making him fall. "Son of a bitch!" He grumbled/yelled as he hit the floor. She sat quickly on top of him, pinning his feet down with hers and taking both of his hands above his head with one of hers. It all happened so fast that by the time I took two bounding steps she had a glinting dagger at his heart.

I lifted both of my hands in the air, "Whoa, hey, okay now. It's okay." I tried to calm her down.

"Um, sorry but your psychotic brother just blew my stitches and if you didn't guess already, I have a little bit of pent up anger! So no! It's not okay!"

"You don't say?!" Timing, Dean, timing. She glared down at him and sat the dagger on Dean's chest and punched him right across the cheekbone. Ouch.

"Ah! God! Jeez woman! Sammy, a little help here?"

Trying again to lighten the mood, to Dean's disadvantage, "I mean this is kind of amusing, seeing you taken down by a five four-"

"Five five," she shook her hand now adorned with cracked knuckles.

"A five five girl."

"Ugh, shut up."

"Okay now, I know you have questions and I'm sure a lot of comments, but first we need to calm down," my arms still up in the air.

"Calm down!? Calm! Down? I could've died," something flashed in her eyes, nervousness maybe. She was lying. "But you two numb nuts come along and-"

"Wait," said Dean incredulously, "You wanted to die?"

"You have no," she brought the knife back up so its tip was positioned directly above his heart again, "idea, what I've been through." If I were Dean, I'd probably be turned to stone by the glare she was giving him. "But no, I did not want to die."

I was about to start reasoning with her again, but before I could, and before she could react, Castiel appeared in between us with the flap of his wings and outstretched his fist, collecting the front of her shirt and lifting her up against the staircase railing. He stared into her eyes for a moment then suddenly shoved his arm into her abdominal areas. She screamed out in agony as the area around them began to glow a mix of colors. Cas got a look of horror and pity on his face and quickly retracted his arm and she grabbed a hold of his hands and their eyes met. They seemed to have an understanding silent conversation and he slowly let her down.

"Cas! What the hell is going on?!"

"Dean, this would be a good time for you to, shut up." He calmly stated still not taking his eyes off of Trinity's. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" She replied breathlessly. There was that look again, she's definitely hiding something.

"The angel blade. My angel blade."

Cas, always good for spilling the beans.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 **"Forgotten"**

 **Trinity**

How do I get out of this? I asked myself. No idea. My subconscious is very helpful. Castiel just peered into my literal soul. And by the look on his face he knows what I am. The question is, does he recognise me?

I needed to get him alone somehow to try to talk him into keeping my secret. He had mercy plastered on his chiseled features and pity seeping from his ocean blue eyes. How I knew about Cas? Long, painful story. But know he knows about me and the angel blade I stole. Oh, good. That was my only line of defense against the rest of those jerks.

"What angel blade?" I asked incredulously, as tears streamed down my face, but I tried to keep a strong facade. This isn't going to work. What was I thinking. Of course it won't work. I'm dead.

With solid eyes, Cas replied without words but a swift movement to capture my arm. His strength was immense and unexpected. He took the other and slid the blade out from my sleeve. Crap.

He finally took his eyes off of mine and examined it. Checking if it was tampered with, I'm sure.

"Cas, how did, what just, hold on. I'm confused here." Dean had stood up now, but was clutching his stomach and walking funny. He deserved it.

"Dean, there is a lot to explain," he looked into my eyes again with sorrow, "but now is not the time."

"Hell it is!" Sam interjected. "I agree we need to do this subtly," he glared at Dean and he just shrugged, "but there are some things that are a need to know. Like for example, how and why she has an angel blade, let alone yours."

"Bella." I croaked, biting back the lingering pain as I clutched by abdomen from the soul inspection as well as my busted stitches. I knew they had known her, as did I, so I threw out my best lie.

"What?" The brothers said in unison.

"She's been dead for, quite, some time now... We dealt with her in what, two thousand six, seven?"

"I made a deal with her long before the hellhounds got to her." I winced. Keep this up, it's actually working. At least on the boys. Cas could tell, but he wasn't saying anything.

"She never mentioned that big of a trade."

"Of course she wouldn't, Sam," I let out breathlessly, "C'mon, I mean, would you let the two greatest hunters in the world know you're dealing with something they didn't even know much about yet? She didn't even know how much power it withheld. I know the, Winchester logic can be skewed, but really, what sane sense does that even make?! Now did I know it was Castiel's at first? No. Did I find out? Yes." Holy bag of lies.

"Why would you want an angel blade?" Dean asked taking a slow step closer.

"Who wouldn't want an angel blade?!" Good thinking. That might actually get them off your back.

The boys kind of nodded to agree with my statement. Then glanced at one another. The both made a three fourths turn so they were facing away, yet I could still see some facial expressions and hear random whispers, "stranger", "dangerous", "possibility", "kill".

I think me begin their topic was a pretty safe assumption.

As they were turned, I looked over at Castiel, he was also watching the boys until he faced me. He looked really confused, like he was trying to trace something in his mind. I know what he was trying to get to. I mouthed the words, 'You, me, talk, private.' Sneaking a peek back at the two hunters, I nodded my head in their direction. Cas understood. I could tell by his face he knew what I meant with both gestures. He opened his mouth to say something, but the brothers turned back, forcing him to refrain.

Sam began calmly before Dean could interject his opinion, that they obviously had a difference of. "We aren't usually the people to kill innocents. But, we aren't sure you are in that grouping yet. There are too many things about you," I started to protest, but he cut me off, holding his hand up, "But, we are going to give you a chance," Dean let out a long sigh/groan he clearly wanted everyone to hear. "Dean and I are going for a drive to... sort, some things out," he glared at his older brother. He turned towards the angel standing closer to me now. I hadn't even realized he had moved, "Cas can you keep watch over her? Stay here with her? Make sure nothing happens?"

"Of course," Castiel spilled out a little too quickly. The boys gave him a strange look.

"Okay then!" Dean broke the awkward silence that had taken a presence, "Sammy, let's go and get this over with," they started toward the exit, "Oh! Cas!" Turning on his heal, "Do you think you can use your angel mojo and fix her up? If she's gonna be useful to us in any way she should be... not... bleeding..." Dean fumbled for words. Then they began out the door, they already started bickering and then the door closed. Wow, food sounded good right now.

With an apologetic glance, "I'll try to be quick, this will hurt," thanks for telling me gently, Cas. I was still sitting on the floor, my back leaning against the staircase, so he helped me lie flat on the ground. He pulled my disgusting shirt up to reveal my now bloodied (once again) wound that was still super gross and infected looking, but now to add, the stitches that were once pretty well done for a non-professional, were now torn open. Cas rested one hand on my abdomen where the injury was and closed his eyes. I followed suit expecting enormous pain.

This was the right course of action.

Holy mother of the Lord! Who knew healing would be such a pain! My back arched and my nerves exploded, my bones cracked and my heartbeat raced. I reached for something, anything, to grasp, to hold on to for support and to spread the wealth of my pain.

 **Cas**

She was holding my hand. This small creature, writhing in pain under my touch. I was almost finished healing when I felt an unexpected strength grasp the hand I had resting on the floor. Her long, slender, violinist's fingers gripped my hand. Anywhere they could touch, they did, she squeezed harder than I'd expect from such a petite girl. Her screams pierced my ears once again.

I felt so much empathy for her. I knew, especially when she gave me that look of despair and pleading, that I couldn't let the boys know. They'd know she will be dangerous. They'd kill her. I'm almost sure of it. I think she was absolutely positive. The look her eyes would gain when they near her is one of pure terror and a pain I didn't know eyes could hold.

I took my hand away from her body. She was healed, but there was a new scar, among others. Her hand still clenched mine. We stayed like this, her lying on the ground, sobbing, chest heaving, muscles throbbing, body shuddering every three seconds, and me, I sat there, by her side, examining her. Our hands still fused together.

"Cas?" A breathless whisper escaped. I blinked, reentering reality, I had not realized I had been staring at our hands. Looking up, wild eyes met mine. Wild eyes filled with agony and desperation. But these eyes were different from moments ago. They had completely changed color.

What were just normal hazel irises, were now glowing electric blue, like an angel's. And the pupils, multicolored like a kaleidoscope, shifting with the light, and extremely dilated. But the whites of her eyes were now black, like a demon's.

"Your eyes,"

She took a sharp intake of breath, closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. When they opened again they were back to what they had been.

"It happens sometimes. When my emotions run rampant or I use my… abilities."

"You're a ne-"

"Please, don't say it."

"Why?"

"It's not true anymore… and it… reminds me."

I knew she meant of her past. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for what you've been through."

Trinity had a look of shock, then the cold features warmed. "Thanks, Cas. Not many people say that to me. Most people just try to kill me."

"I'll protect you."

"What?" Her voice barely made a noise.

"I've seen what's happened to you. I know what could happen to you. I'll protect you."

"Cas, you barely know me."

"That's a lie. I don't know how yet, but I do, and I know you do too. But we will just have to figure that out later. Plus, I barely knew the Winchesters when I vowed to protect them," he air-quoted 'knew'. "I don't plan on letting people suffer. Especially under your circumstances."

She didn't speak for a long time.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You know I don't fully understand what I am yet. Or how to control it. No one does, right? But, I'm dangerous... to everyone. Even you."

"I'm aware."

"I don't know when the Surge will happen, but I'm not sure I want you to be around for it. You're the only kind angel I've come across, Cas. And you're right, I do know you, and you know me, so this goes much deeper."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I asked a question, "The Surge?"

"They told me in my head, angels, demons, I'm not sure, but whoever They are, said it would happen at my breaking point, the time that all of my abilities surfaced and all hope is lost. But I don't know what could break me enough to do that. Everyone I care about enough is dead. No offense Cas, but it would hurt like Hell if you died, but I can't imagine, at this point, that it'd be my breaking point."

"I understand. We'll have to train you."

"You CAN'T tell them! Cas, promise me, you won't tell them..."

"You have my word. When I said we, I meant the two of us." The next thing I knew, there were small but strong arms encircling my neck. A tiny nose nuzzled my collarbone. A hug. This small being, who I felt so connected to, was hugging me. I collected myself and drew my own arms around her back. Bobby taught me that. She was a petite girl, but she wasn't incredibly skinny. Her eating habits probably would remind me that of Dean's.

"Are you hungry?"

She sniffled, "Yes, actually, very." She tried a weak smile.

I helped her up off of the floor gingerly and aided her walking to the small table. Pushing some of Sam's research aside, I let her sit down.

"Ummm... what... what... do you feel like... eating?" I don't know how to cook. I don't eat. This wasn't going to go very well.

"PIE! That's all I ask for! Is pie!"Dean burst through the door with his hands thrown dramatically in the air. Sam followed close behind, rolling his eyes, and carrying four bags of fast food.

"We got cake at least."

"Cake!? I've told you before, Sammy! You can't replace pie with cake!" They walked over to where Trinity was sitting and I stepped out of the way watching all three of them will a careful eye.

"We have burgers, fries, and salad-"

"That's rabbit food!" exclaimed Dean, "You need substance!" gesturing to his huge burger.

"Anyway, help yourself... Trinity? You said that's your name, right?"

"Yeah. So you're letting me live then?"

A very small grin flashed across his face, "For now, yes. We'll stay here with you. Watch over you, for whatever the reason might be."

Another blatant sigh from Dean, "But after we eat, we need to have a nice, long talk," he winked at Trinity. Father have mercy on them, it looked like she was deciding whether to match her fist to his face or faint. The latter might have been from exhaustion though. This was bound to be an eventful night.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 **"Treading Water"**

 **Dean**

I tried to talk Sam out of it. We didn't know this girl. I thought we would've learned our lesson with every single other person we trusted that turned on us. I fought with him on it during our drive.

"Dean, no."

"We can't trust her, Sam!"

"First of all, we're not keeping her around long. Second we can't just throw her on the street, she did get hurt because of us."

"That's not true."

"Not directly, but did we do anything much to help? What happened to saving people?"

"How do we know she's considered 'people'?"

"How do we know she isn't?"

"Well, Sam. Let's see, first off she knows way too much about us and the kind of crap we deal with, second, she had an angel blade and tried to hide it,"

"Bella dealt with things like that and she was human,"

"Pft, if you call that human," Sam tried to interject, but with no prevail, "and let me finish... She also has a shady past we can't seem to find much on."

"Dean-"

"My spidey senses are tingling' man. There's something up with her."

"Maybe. So that should gives us some sort of incentive to keep her around and learn. She might be crucial in her own demise if she is a monster."

"C'mon, Sammy!"

He changed the subject, "Are you hungry, 'cause I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat and bring it back." And with that the case was settled. For now.

 **Trinity**

I. Love. Food.

I hadn't eaten since before my battle with Smelly, and apparently that'd been a little over three days ago. I was out longer than I thought.

The boys sat there for a minute when they gave me some food and watched. I mean I'll admit, I'm not that much of a lady, but I was hungry. After a second they picked up their burgers and salads and joined me.

We ate in silence.

You could almost hear Dean's cautious glare.

"I'm not gonna bite, Dean. Nor am I gonna explode or seize," taking another bite.

"What are you even talking about?"

"That look you have plastered to your face." I hadn't even looked up from my burger.

"What look?" He asked incredulously, "You're not even looking..."

I looked, "Haven't you ever had the feeling someone's watching you, and more in depth, with a certain look?" He sat in shock for a minute. Sam had a small smile playing on his lips, so did Cas, but not as noticeable. Obviously Dean didn't get told off by anyone, let alone a girl, very often.

Sam chuckled a little. "Shut up, Sam!" he then burst into laughter. I joined. Dean looked between us over and over, like Sam was betraying him, then the same steps washed slowly over Cas as he progressively laughed with us. Dean slowly let a smile spread across his voluminous lips. He tried to hold it in, but couldn't contain the laughter.

It's contagious. But it probably had something to with seeing his brother and best friend laugh, even if it was at his expense.

All of our bodies were shaking and our stomachs and sides were surely beginning to ache. As we all started to calm back down, it got awkwardly silent. A glance was passed around and we just smiled this time.

"That was the most I've laughed in a very, very long time," I broke the ice.

"I think that's the most Cas has laughed in his whole existence," Dean winked. I wish he would stop doing that. I don't want to accidentally punch him. Or swoon… but that's another story.

"Maybe the last time was when I glued your hand to that bottle," that made Sam chuckle a little more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Boy do I miss those days. We haven't pranked each other since then. Never thought I'd say this, I kinda miss it."

I might have made a "the world is ending" joke, but considering the recent events, thought better of it, plus, I'm not even close to being allowed to act like part of the band of brothers. They still would kill me if they knew, literally.

Another silence.

They don't have much fun, do they? Well I suppose neither do I. Probably less since I don't even have a brother or best friend.

I finished my meal and wrapped up the packaging. I wiped my mouth and hands off. "Thanks a lot for the food, but let's get to the point, what do you want to talk about?" I clasped my hands in front of me resting on the table.

Sam finished as well and cleared his throat. "Well, in the time you were passed out, we did some research on you."

"By we he means he did the research and Dean snooped around," Cas interrupted after not having spoken in quite a while. Clearly he was shaken from our earlier episode. It worried me that an angel was spooked by my past, present, and future.

"Oh good," I sighed. "Find anything interesting?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Actually, no," Sam had a curious look about him.

"Which makes me more suspicious. You've shown too much evidence for me not to be." Dean threw his opinion out.

"I mean, all of my hunting gear is out in the open," I gestured to my Wall of Death, as I call it. It had different knives, blades, swords, made of different metals and alloys, infused with different protections. And the dresser beneath it had some amulets, books, maps, and other eclectic things on top and the drawers were open, showing they searched and didn't find my collection of salts and other extra things out of the ordinary. My black leather jacket hung beside it with my combat boots on the floor beneath. And obviously they knew about the angel blade.

"We noticed. So you're just, a hunter?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

"I don't buy it. I mean, how'd you know so much about us? We saw our names and experiences written down on your desk over there," Dean was beginning to annoy me. A lot.

"Duh, you're the most notable and dangerous hunters, like, ever. Don't you think you'd be talked about?"

"Don't answer my question with a question." I scoffed at his offense. He continued despite that. "We've met hunters who knew about us, but never as much as you. And usually they're in groups, meaning more info for them. So spill it."

"What Dean is trying to say is," he tried to calm the mood down, obviously wanting a conversation not an argument, "that we did look you up. It said that you had parents and two sisters. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Please," I gave me those freaking puppy eyes and I tried to resist.

"It's personal, okay? I don't like to talk about it." My defensive walls started coming up like a bad taco.

"You're not helping your case, hun." Dean nodded towards me his unrealistic green eyes piercing into my core, taking a sip of beer.

Through clenched teeth I retorted "Fine! You wanna know?" My pent up anger let loose before I could stop it. I haven't had anyone to talk to about this, well since it happened, "My parents made a crossroads deal and the same deal ended up killing my sisters along with them! Just... differently... I was the outcome."

Their faces said it all. They empathized and now regretted pushing.

My shoulders slouched. And my vision began blurring with tears rimming my eyes as memories and images came flashing back in my mind. Showing the pictures I'd rather forget. Our excruciating Changes, my sisters and me, then my final one. Persephone's fall, Avari succumbing. Then finally me alone in the rubble. They had asked for better daughters. Stronger, more powerful, instead if regular humans. They knew of the supernatural world and what it withheld. They wanted in. They gave us no choice. The tears began to fall, but I couldn't tell the truth. I glanced up at the three men across from me. Sam looked sorrowful, while Dean had a mixture of expressions I couldn't pinpoint. And Cas, he still understood, and his blue eyes urged me to lie. "My parents wanted better daughters. Smarter, more impressive. They wanted fame and fortune. They didn't care what it cost us. They gave us no choice!" I was yelling now. Still not letting those tears fall. From holding in the truth into letting the anger out, it was so much. I took deep breaths. "They had just gotten engaged when they wanted their fate sealed, they thought that'd mean a lifetime of luxury. The demon gave them three little girls each with a special talent that'd get them somewhere in life. But it also gave them only sixteen years of life from that day on." Keep going, this isn't necessarily lying, just avoiding certain truths, "When the oldest was sixteen, I was twelve, and the little one was only six months old, the hounds came for them. We watched as our parents were torn to shreds. They cursed at us the whole time through their screams. Blaming us, wrongly, for their fates. We saw the beasts too. I don't know why, maybe cause we were part of the deal or something," I knew, it's because we were part of it, but also because of what we'd become.

Shadows of memories cast themselves across all of their faces. Sam had watched the same thing with his brother, without the cursing and blaming, Dean experienced the hounds from Hell himself, and Cas pulled him out of perdition afterward. They all were buying it, well at least two truthfully, Cas was playing along but I could tell he still felt the pain of memory.

"What about your sisters? What happened to them?" Sam asked curiously.

"Like I said, my parents didn't care what became of us as long as they got what they wanted in life. What happens to most successful people after a certain point in time? They either die by their own account, or something tragic happens. Both were the case here." I'm running out of lies... "My older sister Avari, she had become a good actress on stage. But she made enemies. One got to her and took my little sister Persephone with her," I paused, they wanted more, "Why am I still here? The man thought he could use me." This isn't a lie! What are you doing?! Don't say this! "I suffered through his abuse," and experimenting, "for two years, then I ran after I saw his eyes turn red. The freaking demon that made the deal was the same one that killed my sisters and tortured me." I didn't mean to say it, but that last part was true. "After everything went down with my family, the crossroads demon captured me and held me hostage for his own entertainment," and hunger for power, "for two years," More tears fell down my cheeks. The monster used me for pleasure and to try to obtain my abilities, knowing I had become stronger than my siblings. My water works were on full blast and I didn't even know it. The memories still haunt me and invade my nightmares, just like the brothers across from me. I don't think I've shown this much emotion since my Change. I tried to suck it up, and be strong, "So it's now been five years. And I try to forget. But scars leave me with the memories," I pulled my hair back and exposed the scars from his fingernails on the back of my neck. "There are more like this and others," I let my hair back down seeing their faces, all mixed with anger and pity. Cas apparently hadn't see this, just what I am inside.

Through an angry voice, protective almost, Sam asked, "Do you know the demon's name?" Why was he protective? He doesn't even know me really.

As if he read my mind, "I just, we despise demons, let alone sick ones like him." Ah. They're like the people in prison who don't take kindly to rapists and baby murderers.

"Asmodeus. Well a branch of him. The name comes from one of the original princes of Hell. He was the demon of the deadly sin, Lust."

"We ganked him a long time ago, didn't we?" Dean looked to Sam, his green eyes intense.

"Yeah, all of the Sins," his full of the same intensity.

"The one I dealt with was like his arm. A less powerful version who was also a crossroads demon."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yeah," I sniffled, "When I escaped, I… nicked him," that was an understatement, I had been perfecting my... abilities... the ones I had then, while held captive in chains and cages, "but he didn't die. It gave me just enough time for me to escape." I mean I trapped him in his own little Hell for a time being, but they don't need to know that. It was one of the first time I truly terrified myself.

Sam stood up. "I know what we're doing to learn more about you."

"How much more do you need to know?!" I mean, I suppose this was an unfair statement, after all, they still didn't know the real me.

"Yeah, how much longer does she have to be here? No offense."

"None taken." Offense definitely taken.

"We can go send this son of bitch back to hell where he came from and at the same time understand you a little more, maybe help."

"I don't think you want to do that..." I was now terrified, the event might make me lose control. I couldn't let this happen. Especially in the sight of the Winchesters.

"What she said. I don't want to go looking for trouble."

"Dean, c'mon, that's what we do. Look for trouble. We pick fights with demons and monsters, why not one more. Pick up the family business, let's save some people and hunt some things, like you told me all those years ago."

"Sam, that was before everything-"

"Don't pull that crap on me, you know even through all of this, we've tried to stick to those rules as much as possible. Why not now, when there's a depraved demon out there and we know it's name? A name's a powerful thing." I felt like I was intruding on a family moment.

Dean grunted in protest a couple of times, "But, Sammy, I mean, c'mon, just..." he did a double take at Castiel, "Cas! Back me up! You're like our guardian angel," he threw up air quotes, "shouldn't you be against this."

"Actually, Dean, I'm a much stronger power than a Guardian. And you need to do something. You've been complaining if the lack of cases, haven't you?"

"Sass not needed, bud."

"I apologize."

"Don't, you're right, Cas. Looks like you're the odd man out, Dean," Sam concluded with a triumphant grin.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm coming back and haunting all of you," he pointed his finger at all of us.

"Sure." Sam obviously didn't like Dean-Dying-Jokes.

"Quit it with the face Cas," the angel was giving Dean a confused slash hurt look, "It was a joke."

"Well then, let's get packed-"

"Wait a sec, Sam. We're fifty-fifty here," I stood, a little too quickly, and they all took a quick step to me, but I held my hand up, signifying I was steady and gripped the table.

"Finally!-"

"Not for your sake Dean," I stopped him with my hand in the air and that make him look disgruntled. "For one, I don't know what I'll do if I see him again," that was true, but not in the same level as they thought, "two, you guys don't have to put yourselves in harm's way for me," I really didn't care, I just didn't want to be around these terrifying hunters any longer, "and three, I've tried to put it behind me, this might set me back a space on the game board."

Sam turned toward me, blocking a cocky Dean from view, "For one, we will protect you no matter what, two, that's what we do, put ourselves in danger for strangers, and three, we'll help you through this, during and after."

It was silent, even Dean, for a moment.

"Why do you care so much?" Sam was growing on me though. I feel like I could trust him. But Dean was a whole other story, a wild card still.

"I see potential in you. I may not understand or really trust you yet, but I see you're something worth saving."

"Gag me..." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I don't think now is an appropriate time for foreplay, Dean." I had to hold back laughter. Cas really needed to work on his people skills still.

"Oh my G-, jeez Cas... I'm, I'm just done right now," he tossed his arms in the air, "I'm off to bed. I'll give but not until morning."

"Wait where have you guys been sleeping?" It never occurred to me throughout the commotion.

"I've had the couch, and Dean's had the chair."

"Just 'cause you're a giant doesn't mean you get everything."

Sam brushed aside his brother's comment and continued. "Cas, you can stay here or-"

"I have to go."

"Wait, why?" urgency in his voice.

"I... I have to deal with some business." Did he mean me? He looked directly into my eyes. Yes. He definitely meant me. "Take care of them," He glanced at each of us, "take care of each other. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that and a swoosh noise, Cas was gone. So Cas, the angel of the Lord, expected me to stay with them and protect them, even though he knows it could cost me my soul on all four levels of life? That gave me complete faith. He must know something, at least I hope.

Breaking the quiet, "I'll go get the blankets," obviously Cas did this a lot, because the boys didn't seem confused by his actions. Sam walked out of the room, leaving me and Dean alone.

Another awkward silence. I rested my palms and tapped fingers to my thighs. "Welp, I'm just gonna go upstairs now..." I turned and began ascending.

"Wait,"

I sighed, "Yes? Dean?" I half turned and rolled my eyes expecting some smart dialogue.

"Goodnight," he said softly. That was unexpected. I turned fully, I took him in, really for the first time. He was actually quite gorgeous. My eyes couldn't help themselves, I looked from his soft, blonde hair, to his Oz green eyes, to his luscious lips, to his muscle laced shoulders, arms, and chest, hidden beneath a red plaid flannel, to his strong forearms and hands, to his sexy bowlegs. I took no shame.

I hid my eye-candy-induced-pleasure with a look of curiosity and wariness. "Thanks, you too." I turned and started climbing the stairs again.

As I hit the top, I heard from below, "I understand by the way. our secrecy. I've done the same thing. But you can trust us." Was he actually a nice guy? I looked over my shoulder at him and a smile twitched on my mouth. But wait, I can't trust them, my lips drooped again and nodded then turned the corner to head to my room.

"You better not be a freak though," I made it to my room's threshold, "or else I'll kick your a-" I closed my door behind me. There was the reason I can't seem to stand him.

I leaned against the closed door. Starting to think about what he just said, freak. I closed my eyes tightly, letting a single tear fall down my cheek. I started changing into a clean t-shirt and underwear to sleep in. Everything in here seemed to be untouched, meaning the brothers left it alone, thank God. I got in bed and pulled the sheets up around my chest feeling another tear wet my pillow. I looked through my peripheral vision up to the pictures I had taped to my ceiling, my family before everything happened and me with my old friends. Everyone there was dead. And in the center, my two true fears, the Winchesters, and me.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 **"His Voice"**

 **Trinity**

 _September_

 _I can't do this anymore. I can't live. Without them. With myself. I could do it. It can all be over. I have the power… just… one… quick...move. But it hurt. It hurt more than I thought it would. The tip of my dagger, MY dagger, the only one in the world that can kill me, pierced my skin on my abdomen. Crying out I yanked it away._

 _No. I can do this. I have to. I just can't go on anymore. With shaking hands I brought the blade back close to my body._

 _Then I heard **him** for the first time. His deep, gravelly voice. Warning me, telling me not to do it, "Don't… you're needed more than you know…" intense and low. My hand stopped. I looked around the empty room. There's was no one with me. I asked out loud, "Who are you?" And no response was heard. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Someone, I don't know who, still don't know, wants me alive. How can that be? Who would want me, an abomination… alive? I let my head fall and whispered again with my eyes closed…_

 _"Who are you…?"_

I folded my letter that I wrote to myself and stuffed it back in my desk drawer. I did this occasionally when I wanted to remember something. Like a note-to-self. Usually to keep me going. We haven't spoken through the Angel Radio system since December of last year. I don't think he recognises me. Why would he? I've changed and gotten stronger. I've also died more on the inside. It worries me, my inner-selves are attacking each other and there's nothing I can do about it. It will happen. And people are going to die, because of me.

"Trinity?! You comin'?" Dean's voice echoed through my apartment.

"Yeah! Be down in a sec!" I called back down. I still think this is an awful idea. So many things can go wrong, and probably will. As much as I think I loathe the Winchester's, I don't want to be the reason they die, which could very well happen where we're going. That would just add more souls to my list, that will undoubtedly grow within the next few years.

I changed out of my wrinkled t-shirt into black leggings, a grey long sleeve, and threw on a dark blue plaid flannel. It was getting chillier here in Ohio, it was the first week of September now, so that's when I bring out my comfy flannels. I've come to notice they boys wear a crap ton of it too. I suppose if I'm going to fit in with the company, that's a start. I tried to tame my mane by braiding it and brushed my teeth quickly and hopped down the staircase.

"Leggings?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Why yes. They're extremely comfortable and they're form fitting so they don't catch on anything. It's a strategic move," I slipped on my leather jacket I had hanging and bent down to pull my combat boots on.

"Interesting…" Dean chimed in to the side of me. Blatantly checking me out. I was going to say something, but instead let it happen. I felt the side of my mouth quirk up. I stood back up and saw Sam giving his brother a look of, "Seriously?" without saying a word. At least these guys were entertaining.

I decided to break this kind of awkward tension, "So, have either of you seen Cas?"

"I heard him last night upstairs," Sam said with an almost questioning tone, "Did _you_ , see him?"

"Um, no. Does he do that often, just come into people's rooms when they're sleeping?"

"Yes," both Sam and Dean said immediately.

"Oh. Well that's kind of creepy."

"You just have to get used to his awkwardness."

"I suppose so," I chuckled. I honestly didn't mind him being in there last night. He's been inside my head, my soul, and my conscious. It made me feel a little more at ease, him being here at the same time as the Winchesters.

Sam flopped his long arms on his side, "Well, are we ready then?"

"No," Dean and I said in unison. We looked at each other then back at Sam.

"Okay then, you two go out and I'll be right out," he walked to the door opening it, signifying our departure.

"Fine," Dean and I, once again, muttered at the same time with a sigh. We stopped in our tracks and look at one another again, and just shook our heads.

We got to the parking lot where I instinctively headed to Milo. As I put my hand on his door, I realized something, "Wait, how'd Milo get here?"

"Who?"

"My car," I patted on the roof.

"Oh, Sammy drove her."

"Him."

"What?"

"It's a him."

"Uh-huh…" Dean smirked and walked around the car next to mine and checked Milo over, slowly walking around him. "What make?"

"Volkswagen Beetle." I said with a proud smile. "He's a good car..."

"What year?" He continued around both me and my car.

"'67, it's a good year..." with an even prouder grin.

Dean smiled and nodded. "It's the _best_ year," he slightly chuckled.

"I agree, but why do you say?"

He paused for a moment still looking at Milo. Then he let his head droop and huffed happily.

"What?" I asked giggling curiously. There was just something about this simple smile from him that let my guard down.

He glanced up at me with those bedazzling eyes. A dimple was on the side of his mouth along with freckles on his cheeks. "I wanna show you something." He turned and walked away. I couldn't help but watch him. His back side, from his shoulders all the way to his bow legs, was just so attractive. After blinking out of my fantasy, I followed him around about a dozen more cars.

I gasped in awe. Not many cars rival Milo in my eyes… but this baby was spectacular. "He's gorgeous…"

"She." Dean playfully smirked.

"Touche." I smiled without looking away from Dean's car. I was in the presence of a black beauty; her grill, detailed yet sturdy, her roof, curved in all of the right places, her wheels were bold and showed their proud journey, her frame strong enough to be a home for two boys, with the interior holding those boys' secrets and stories. I ran my fingers across the Chevy symbol and the raised metal that said 'Impala'. "1967 Chevy Impala?"

"Yes, ma'am." He was so proud of this car, as if it was part of the family.

"Wow…" I whispered still gazing at her shining features..

"I know," Dean stood with his arms crossed, feet apart, admiring her just as I was. "She's my Baby."

"How long have you had her?" I was still in entranced.

His face became sort of sad, like the memory hurt, "My dad, he uh, he gave it to me."

His expression made me curious, "What," I ventured, "what happened to him? Your dad I mean."

"He saved my life, on more than one occasion," he murmured looking down. The look he was giving showed that that either wasn't true, or not the whole story, or both. I opened my mouth to inquire, but he looked so angry and sad about the subject of his father, that I shut my mouth and dropped it.

"Well, she's a spectacle," I smiled at him, trying to change the topic and lighten the mood.

"Thanks, she means a lot to me and Sam."

"I can tell."

"What do you mean?"

I held my hand out gesturing to Baby. "Look at the seats, they're worn from long drives and long nights," I paused, he wasn't denying it so I continued, "She's your home, isn't she?" If this car could speak, she probably knew the boys better than anyone.

A faint smile settled on his chiseled face. "Yeah, you could say that." At that time Sam came around a big truck parked next to the Impala.

"There you two are, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Dean grumbled.

"I suppose," I sighed.

"I like the enthusiasm," six-foot-four of concentrated sass right there.

"Let's get this over with," this wasn't going to go well.

 **…  
**

 **Cas**

What was I going to do? I knew her face from somewhere. I felt like I've known her for years. I had this instinct to keep her safe, just as profound as the connection I had with the Winchesters, like I had saved her somehow. Now I have two feuding sides, even if one side didn't know it yet, and I had to keep them both safe. I had to get away and think. But I couldn't go far. As I was sitting atop the roof of the motel, I saw Trinity and Dean walk out. I couldn't hear them, but they seemed to be being civil. They must have been talking about the Impala. But Dean's face became forlorn so then she said something to change his expression to a smile. She seemed to be really good at that. Sam walked out at that moment and they got in the car. Dean started the engine and they drove off. I had to go with them, I didn't want them to go, but if they were going to, I had to be with them, protecting them.

"Jesus Christ!" Trinity exclaimed, putting a palm to her chest, when I appeared beside her in the backseat of the Impala. The boys upfront laughed.

"No, it's, it's just me," I explained.

"You have to get used to it," Sam tilted his head towards us.

"I don't know what you're thinking, I'm still not used to it," Dean looked across to his brother.

"This is not a smart move, but I figure I should go with you."

Trinity glanced over at me, letting her hand down, and the side of her mouth lifted just slightly to show that she was glad I was coming.

…

We pulled into the overgrown parking lot of an old abandoned factory of some sort.

"That's a pleasant greeting, "Dean nodded towards a fading sign that said, 'Maxwell Meats' with chains and hooks pictured.

"Are you sure you still want to go in?" Trinity popped her head in between their shoulders.

"We've seen worse," Sam replied with an almost questioning tone.

"Does the pizza man work here?" I wondered.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

I pointed to the sign a little farther back from the industrial one. It had a drawing of a woman in 50s style pinup, fishnet stockings and a riding crop and handcuffs in hand. It read, 'Asmodeus's Asses'.

"Oh," Dean let out, "This might not be so bad," he winked at all of us as we stood up out of the car. He walked forward as Sam rolled his eyes and followed. I took one step and felt a small hand grasp mine. I turned to see Trinity with a look of worry and fear.

"Cas, I need you to stay out here," her eyes, which I now always saw in their true form, pleaded with mine.

"Why?"

"I need someone I can trust out here, if anything goes, awry."

"I should be with you."

"I know, I know, Cas. But I'll call if I need you. Can I ask you to do this for me?"

"Yes." I succumbed. I suppose it gave me time to think some more too. "I'll wait here then."

She pulled me down for a hug and then began to walk off backwards so she was facing me still and put her hands in a praying fashion in front of her chest. She mouthed, "Thank you."

I watched as the three most important things in my creation walked into trouble. Little did we know, a lot more trouble than we thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note_**

Hello my lovely readers! Before you read, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone reading as well as give a few little notes:

1.) Please leave comments for me in the review section, I love hearing from my readers. :)

2.) If anyone has their creative juices flowing, feel completely free to make some fanart and send it to me! :) I'd love to see how you guys are picturing things, especially characters. :) This chapter is full of descriptions by the way... wink wink. ;))

3.) Probably most important, if you've been following for a while, meaning you didn't just read chapter 1-5 back to back and now you're here, I've made updates to my previous chapters and some are really important. I'm sorry to be "that" "author" haha, but I'm making this into a novel for NaNoWriMo, so I had gone back and edited, so there are some things that are a little different as well as some new things I added in to clarify. ;) Thanks for understanding. :)

4.) This has nothing to do with my story, but everything to do with SPN... I HUGGED JENSEN FREAKING ACKLES GUYS! My sister (Wannabe94) surprised me and took me to ChiCon (Chicago Salute to Supernatural Convention) October 27th, 2015 and it was so much fun! I met so many fans and saw the panels and got some souvenirs and everything was wonderful. And at registration she surprised me again with a J2 Sandwich Photo Op! So yeah, I met Jensen and Jared and they are the kindest, sweetest human beings ever, and one question, how can they be so much for beautiful in person?! Hahaha Anyway, Jensen gives the best hugs, nothing will ever top a Jensen hug except another Jensen hug. ;) And they smell so freaking good. Ok, I'm done now, you may read, haha.

\- Feel free to contact me about any of this, whether it be fanart (please), questions, or just wanna talk about SPN and/or ChiCon. :) Anyway, continue and enjoy! :D

~WaywardSiren98

 **_Chapter 6_**

 **"Lust"**

 **Trinity**

As soon as I parted from Castiel I became nervous and aware of everything. I kept one eye on the boys constantly out of habit. I had no idea what was going to happen in here.

We walked past the vulgar sign. I looked at it and it brought back so many memories, memories I wish I didn't have.

"Pst…" Sam nodded his head sideways after Dean who was a few feet ahead of us. He apparently just wanted to get this over with. _Same, Dean, same._ Sam put his arm around me, his hand on my back, and smiled down at me reassuringly. Although they still terrified me, and they didn't know, I was starting to trust Sam against my better judgement. Dean was a different story. He was a wild card, I felt like he was a ticking time bomb.

As we got to the big doors Dean quietly asked, "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Booze, sweat, and perfume," I was expressionless. I closed my eyes trying to get the familiar smell out of my head. They both stared at me. "Just, don't get distracted or pulled away from each other, okay?"

"K," Dean definitely didn't want to be here. _Try being me._

"Yeah, don't leave each other's sights," Sam commented.

I shouldered my way through them, "Let's go," at least I knew my way around this God forsaken place… or so I thought.

The boys followed close behind me as I slowly opened the doors. The inside of this club had been renovated lately, well at least since I had been here. What used to look like a slave camp with plain metal walls, chains, cages, and locked doors with flickering white lights, looked like a nightclub with… enhancements. The ceiling was glowing red and orange, like fire, which the brothers didn't seem to be keen on and that made me curious. The walls were lit up with flowing purple lights and were covered in mattress-like cushions and in between them projected mounted handcuffs and dim, ultraviolet lamps, hanging ropes, chains, and whips. Different shaped and sized cages still littered the room, but chairs, tables, and beds did as well. The lighting was dim and multicolored and various genres of songs played in the background. There were long corridors in all directions twisting away from this circular central room, each of them had many doors with different tags on the handles.

As long as I didn't see anyone who would recognize me, we could get in and get out. I prayed to Cas that we were in and together. I hope he heard.

"Do you see him?" Sam whispered to me.

"Not yet, but keep a low profile."

"Why?"

"He goes both ways."

"Oh," Dean paused in his tracks, "That's mildly unsettling," he furrowed his brows and stared forward again. I rolled my eyes. We walked through heated, sweaty bodies, dancing and moving in provocative ways. Some people were clothed in trashy outfits, some barely had anything on, and others had nothing. I kept my eyes down and I tried not to touch anyone, while not let anyone touch me, but I'd occasionally I'd brush against a back or abdomen, or feel a hand grope my backside or caress my arm. I'd swat them away and see Sam and Dean quickly back away like they had been about to act, until I did.

"It's okay, this is nothing," I tried to reassure them, and myself, that I could do this. We got through the mass of gyrating bodies and stopped where we were, all three with different reactions.

Sam, "Um, okay?" looked kind of confused.

Dean, "Wow," looked interested like a typical guy, his eyebrow lifted and a small open-mouthed grin.

Me, "My God," I was in disgust. In the center of the room there were multiple beds forming a circle around an empty, towering, plush and leather throne rimmed with chains, spikes, and rope. All beds were occupied, by at least one pair each, all doing _very_ naughty things to one another. As we got farther from the dancers, the music faded some and there was a whole bunch of moans and screams. I gagged and turned away.

Dean on the other hand giggled. He seriously giggled.

"Dean," Sam forcefully whispered.

"What?!" he still giggled and shrugged. Sam nodded towards me. "Oh," he cleared his throat and furrowed his brow once more. "Uh, do you, do you still not see him?" he shifted uncomfortably.

I looked around ignoring Dean's obvious arousal and trying to hide my pink cheeks. "No, but I-" before I could finish, I noticed the eyes of all of the dancers and "performers". I felt my own eyes widen and saw the boys look where I was confused. "He's stepped up his game I see."

"What do you mean?" Sam urgently asked.

"Look at their eyes," they were all hazed over with a dark grey coating occasionally flickering red. "They're under a trance, a spell, something. Possessed maybe." They both, instinctively I suppose, scratched their collar bone areas. I had heard of their matching anti-possession tattoos, but had never actually seen them. They looked at me as if I was worried about being possessed. "I'm good, I can't be, I have something similar to those tats," I mean, that wasn't a complete lie.

A deep, thunderous, sultry voice echoed throughout the whole menagerie, "Ladies and gentlemen, I hate to interrupt our _fun_ , but I have a special announcement." A chill went through my body making my spine stiffen.

Sam and Dean looked down at me and Sam places his big hand on my shoulder whispering, "What is it? Or who?"

"Is that him?" Dean dropped his voice too. We all three had our backs turned away from the throne where the voice was coming from.

I slowly nodded with my heartbeat and breathing picking up. Afraid to move, to speak, afraid of him noticing me or drawing attention to myself, afraid of losing control.

"You can do this. I know you can. We're right here," Sam got really close to me ear. As long as he doesn't notice us, especially me, I should, more like hoped, I'd be fine.

The smooth, yet gravelly, constantly distorted voice, boomed again, "I'd like to introduce you to a very special guest tonight! One of my favorite girls, from years ago! She has grown into a woman now!" A low chuckle echoed, "Everybody give it up for, the sexy, the powerful, Trinity Scarborough!" All that hope I just had? Shot straight to Hell.

My heart may have stopped for a quick second. _No, not again. You're_ not _going through this again! No, no, keep it under control._ I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt the boys beside me stand still too.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean closed his eyes and grumbled. He was good at improvising because he turned around and put on a show.

"Hi there! Yeah, you messed up your genders there sir!" Dean smiled across the crowd, trying to ignore Asmodeus's features. "I'm a he now!" he laughed, "It's ah… it's Tristan!" he winked. I don't know how he thought that was going to work, but it gave me some time to recuperate. I turned around even though Sam tried to stop me.

"Ahhhh, there she is," the demon's good eye violated me. I stood my ground though. But it was difficult, he was the same, yet different, he looked more like a member of the Mafia instead of a chain-gang leader. He was sitting sloppily, leaning back in his throne on one elbow and one leg stretched out, the other pulled in closer, chin slightly resting on his hand. He was wearing an all red business suit with chain-link and spiked cuffs as well as a black tie and shoes that both constantly changed with iridescence. His black, shiny, curly, slicked back, ear-length hair framed his tanned face which withheld the marks I left him. His right eye was the opposite of a crossroads demon, black centers surrounded by all red. The left side of his face, including his eye, had been torn open by me, and now was a ragged scar covering the whole half of his face. He lifted a black, leather glove up to his scar and gently touched it, "I missed you, Trinity."

I tried to keep calm, the very smell, the very sight, the very sound of him made my insides curl. With as much confidence I could muster, "I've come to offer tribute!" Wait where'd that come from?!

"Wait, what?" The Sin was confused.

The Winchesters looked down at me in unison and whispered, "Yeah, _what_?!"

I gave each brother a quick, intense glance. Their faces relaxed some, they understood, did I?

"I've found these two boys and wanted to make a truce. Take them and we'll wave the white flag," I was buying time I suppose. For what, I don't know.

"While they would make a lovely addition to my clan," his voice stopped at he disappeared from his lounging state. A whisper found itself right behind my ear, "I want _you_."

The boys jumped to action grabbing their demon fighting weapons, but Asmodeus apparently had this planned out. He jostled me into his tight grip and pinned a blade to my throat. I was the only one that knew that that blade wouldn't work, permanently at least. Sam and Dean froze in a battle position. "Good little boys," his voice was softer now, more alluring, more kind. But that was his trick, his mask.

I prayed to Cas to come now, that we needed his help, that we were in serious danger.

Nothing. I looked to Dean, telling him with my eyes that Cas isn't responding.

"Cas! Get your feathery ass in here!" he shouted.

"Silly little girl. You think I didn't know your feathered friend was out there? Hm?"

The brothers and I exchanged nervous glances. "Oh, you didn't think I _would_ know, did you?" he gave a smooth laugh. "Ah yes, the angel Castiel can't hear any of you in here. You're all mine."

 **Dean**

Trinity's face was a mixture of regret and terror. We told her we would protect her. So that's what we were going to do.

"Just let her go, okay? We just want to ask some questions, some strange stuff has been going on, were just wondering if you knew anything," Sam tried to reason, would he believe this? He's a demon, of course not.

"Good try, handsome. When my baby here left me, she vowed she'd only ever see me again," he raised his hand to lightly graze his scared face, "to kill me," a huge grin spread across his face, "once and for all."

Trinity looked at me and Sam, pleadingly. I did the first thing I thought of. Ripping the holy water out of my pocket, I splashed it against his skin. He screamed in agony and his expression went from suave to rage. He tightened his grip on the girl and pulled her and his knife in closer to him and her throat.

"She's _mine_ …" he growled, "my _friends_ can have you two," he spoke to us. Then raised his voice so everyone could hear, "Save some from me, my loves, they look tasty!" And with that, he and Trinity disappeared in a cloud of red, scented smoke. As soon as he was gone, the horde of bodies in multiple levels of nudity, began to encircle us. They grabbed and pulled, Sam and I yelled and swung our fists. These were just regular humans, we could get through this, right?

 **Cas**

I waited in the parking lot for a while, sitting on Baby's hood. Nothing happened commotion wise in my head and in the building that I could tell. It made me nervous, but if anything _did_ happen, they'd call me. I needed to remember, clear my thoughts. The next thing I knew I was standing in Trinity's quiet room in her apartment.

I searched her room for any signs. She had pictures taped to her ceiling above her bed. Some were of what appeared to be her old family and friends, some were of her posing in front of different tourist locations across the country actually smiling. And then I saw three familiar faces in the center of all of them. There was a collage of a few pictures on Sam and Dean, from security scans and mugshots. Then there was a picture of her, covered in gore and grime, her mouth dripping dark blood as well as her hands, covered completely all the way to the elbow. There were two bodies lying beside her with stab wounds in the chest and abdomen, their blonde and red heads resting on her lap motionless with open eyes. There was a pair of burnt angel wings seared onto the floor underneath the blonde one. Tears streaked Trinity's face. She was looking directly at the camera with her eyes being how I see them, black where the white should be, electric, glowing blue irises like an angel's, and the pupil was like a galaxy or kaleidoscope. Her face was one of pure rage and yet behind that was complete and utter sorrow. I could only guess that the one taking the picture was Asmodeus when he came to collect her. And I knew who the two dead girls that she was clutching were, her sisters.

I looked away, I had to learn more. This was sounding so familiar now. But how? I looked through cabinets and drawers and folders. Nothing revealing until I opened a small leather-bound box. Inside there were letters written with different fonts, showing different mental states. They were written on different things, paper, napkins, food wrappers, and other random things. I began to read. They started in September. I finished that one, then moved on…

 _October_

 _It was driving me insane, well more than I already was. Who was he? The voice was so soothing, yet powerful. I was on a hunt, some demons, no big deal. But there were a lot of them this time. I didn't want to use my "resources". I had to prove I didn't need them, that they didn't make_ _ **me**_ _. But the demons were surrounding my, my holy water was gone and my salt circle started blowing away from the wind and I didn't have anymore. Then all of a sudden my vision blacked out and in the void I only saw two bright blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, the bluest blue to ever blue even, like the ocean and sky had a baby and someone painted that color on glass. There wasn't a voice this time, but something inside me told me, like he was speaking, but he wasn't, that this was the same man as before. He didn't talk, only his eyes pleaded with mine to fight back. But they said so much, to not give up, especially like this. It's okay to use them, they were part of me now. I opened my eyes again and I was on the floor with the demons about to go in for the kill. I trusted this man, whoever he was. I listened. I screamed and felt my eyes switch and holding my palms out, I felt power surge through my body. I hadn't used them in a while. It felt so good. So right. When the dust cleared I sat up and looked at what I had done. There were mounds of smoking ash and embers surrounding me. I got a headache again and fell. When my mind cleared inside my head, I saw his eyes again, just quickly, to let me know he was there._

 _And then I was alone again._

And then another...

 _November_

 _I was trying to sleep off my stress and sadness. I finally let the darkness of rest take over._

 _There he was. His whole face, blue eyes, black hair, soft lips, slightly irritated expression. His whole body, tall, strong, trench coat, blue tie and all. There were two more behind him, but they were blurred, I could only make out one was super tall with chin-length hair and the other, still tall but shorter than the one and taller than Blue Eyes, with short, cropped hair. Both very muscular and holding weapons, hunter's weapons actually. If this wasn't nerve-wracking enough, the one I knew looked directly at me as if I were there. But I looked down and nothing was there, I was in a dream._

 _He took a step forward getting close to me, close enough I could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth, the others had their backs turned and didn't move. All of a sudden huge black wings opened up behind Blue Eyes. They were shiny and in certain light shifted in blue, green and purple tones. He turned his head so I saw his profile and he examined his own wings. Then he slowly looked back to me and nodded, encouraging me._

 _"_ _Let it go," he calmly said with that same raspy voice._

 _"_ _I can't."_

 _"_ _Yes you can, it's okay."_

 _I did as he said and let everything go, my emotions, my thoughts, my tensed muscles. And a pain raced through my back, my shoulder blades cracked and shifted and then it felt like they popped out of my skin. I screamed in agony and felt the excruciating pain subside. The angel in front of me had a faint smile on his lips. He lifted his eyebrows and nodded again, holding a hand out, palm up and gestured behind me._

 _There were blood red wings protruding from my back. I gasped and almost fainted. I looked around for something like a mirror to look in. The angel twitched his head to the right and I looked sideways to see a glass window (where were we, I still don't know). I ran over and turned halfway around to examine the wings fully. They were made of long, soft, red feathers some with black tips and shafts, but where there were usually the short fluffy feathers towards the area where the wings met the skin, there was a faded, translucent bat like webbing with three sections, the first merged into the feathers, then there was a long, sharp, black bone cutting through and poking out with a barb like point, then another webbed section and another barb, and finally the third section that transformed into my skin the closer it got to my body. I was in shock and awe at the same time. I flapped them and a nervous smile spread across my face. I turned and the other angel had a shocked and almost frightened look about him. He looked me up and down, slowly backing away and stopped at my wings, then my eyes. "What have you become?" was all he said. He said it like he knew me, like he knew me before my sister Changed me. The next moment the black winged angel was nowhere to be seen as well as the two other silhouettes of men._

 _I woke up sweating. I jolted upright and ran into my bathroom. I looked in my full sized mirror and turned. My shoulder blades were just my shoulder blades. I thought to myself, oh yeah, it was just a dream. I rubbed my back and walked back downstairs. In my kitchen I filled a glass with water and as I was sipping it, a familiar pain coursed through my spine. A few screams and loud bangs and crashes of pots, pans, and glasses later, I was sitting on my hip, palms flat on the floor, wings extended, glass shards around me, some had cut my skin. I looked round me and at my new appendages. I guess it wasn't a dream, but it was one of those angelic visions I had read about._

 _I replied to the angel who had been in my head minutes ago, "I don't know, why don't you tell me what I've become," these wings filled me with power and confidence, like I could control my abilities easily. Like this was meant to be. I didn't mean to, but my eyes flipped, I could feel it, and a sly, almost sadistic smile found its way to my lips._

My breathing intensified, I vaguely remembered this, but it was fuzzy, like a connection had been severed. Why couldn't I see it clearly?! And apparently I had asked before and had not known, but I knew now what she was, some would say she's an abomination, but I knew she was more than that. She could be herself. She just had to learn and find out how to control it. I got worried, the Winchester's might not be the best thing for that.

 _December_

 _I don't know what I was thinking. These were innocent people. I was covered in their blood. The white snow was soaked red with at least a dozen bodies lay scattered around me. I stood frozen, a dagger in one hand a katana sword in the other, my wings extended, blood dripped from my hands and face, my breathing was heavy. But I didn't mean to. I thought I could handle the power. I was wrong. The black winged, blue eyed angel was wrong. I killed these people because of him! I felt my eyes change again and power pulse through me. My emotions ran rampant. I screamed and windows shattered and buildings shook, thunder rumbled. Any living person within a certain distance would either be incinerated or their blood would boil, or even some other terrible way of death. I couldn't help it. The powers took over. I wasn't in control._

 _But then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whipped around and stabbed a trench coat covered body, screaming. He was solid and didn't move, didn't even flinch. His hand came up slowly and gently placed it on mine, removing it from the hilt of my dagger. His other hand pulled the blade out with ease, like a knife through butter. I stared in astonishment, as I felt my powers surge through me, I almost let go, until I looked into those same blue eyes that saved me months ago. My strength lessened and I felt my body relax some. But wait, he was the one who let me do this, he's the reason these people are dead! I wouldn't have let my abilities become this strong on my own account if not for him! I felt my body pulse again, this time giving off a multicolored light, like a galaxy was exploding._

 _"_ _No need for this now…" he calmly spoke staring straight into my eyes with his stern but kind ones. He walked over and placed two fingers to my forehead._

 _The next thing I knew, I was back in my apartment living room. I turned in a circle and he was behind me sitting on my couch. I started toward him. "You! You.. you caused this! I'm not in control anymore! Who are you?!" a crazed look in my eyes with blood still covering my olive skin. I began crying and fell to the floor from pure exhaustion right in front of his legs, "I just killed all of those people… DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"_

 _He was quiet for a while. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced over at it. Then the hand touched the side of my face and lifted it to look at his. "You were never in control, you never will be unless you accept that this… this is you."_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm Castiel, angel of the Lord. And you are Trinity, the Nephilim_ _[1]_ _with demon blood."_

 _"_ _How-?"_

 _"_ _It is my blood that gave you your angelic abilities. And your sister… Persephone? She's the one who Changed you, correct?"_

 _My tears stopped falling and my breath quickened, I just looked at him._

 _"_ _This is why I've been able to communicate with you," he continued, "I've sired you, unintentionally I might add. The demon, Asmodeus, battled with me, somehow getting a hold of my blood to give to you and your other sister, Avari. We didn't know of his intentions, especially with using some of his own blood. I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _For what?" I sniffled, "You didn't do anything. I'm the one who had to kill them. My own sisters! I'm the one who should be apologizing, praying."_

 _"_ _You had to. It was your destiny."_

 _"_ _Bull shit!"_

 _"_ _I… I'm sorry, Trinity," he grabbed his temple, suddenly in pain, "They're cutting me off, I have to leave."_

 _"_ _No! Please! I need help! I need to understand! Please!?" I gripped his knees._

 _"_ _This is too dangerous. Be strong and I will see you again."_

 _And with that and the sound of flapping of his black, somewhat iridescent wings, Castiel, the angel who saved my life and opened my eyes, left me alone again with my thoughts._

I sat there for a moment thinking. Then a pain struck in my head, I dropped the letters and clutched my forehead. Thousands of images flashed through my mind at an astonishing rate.

I remembered. I remembered everything. But why had I forgotten?

[1] Nephilim - offspring of heavenly beings who would have intercourse with mortal women creating a superhuman being with angel blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

 **"Unlocked"**

 **Cas**

My memories of her came rushing back to me all at once. From Asmodeus picking a fight with me and cutting me with the dagger then disappearing, to having images of a girl in shambles. She was so young then, she was given the angel blood, she grew up okay, then her parents were taken by the Hellhounds. Everything went down from there, her sisters began to fight, one killed the other, and Trinity had to kill the survivor. But it wasn't without a fight, that's how she got the demon blood too. Another group of memories flashed, seeing her in the demon's torture room, her escaping and using her powers to explode his face open to get away. Then I saw her living on her own, almost dying if she had been a mortal, getting in bar fights and paranormal ones. She saved many people, like the Winchesters, she was the monster hunting monsters, I think that's what kept her going. Then I began to see the tellings of her letters unveil, I remembered all of our connections, our meeting, our conversations.

She was part of me. That's why I feel so strongly about her well-being. She has my blood, we're connected.

All of a sudden I felt a familiar pain on my arm. I had felt this before… but when? I searched through my newly recovered memories and this pain reminded me of a time when an angel held Trinity down with his angel blade and was torturing her. Of course that blade wouldn't work, yes I remember now. She had that one dagger that combined an angel blade, the demon-killing knife, salt, holy water and oil all in one. It was the ultimate Heaven-and-Hell killing machine, it was the only thing that could kill this girl. But everything that can hurt or kill a demon or angel will hurt her, as well as regular human wounds can. I am the only other person who knows this besides her. But why? Scenes of our interactions raced through my mind.

But it was all cut short when more of the pain that was in my arm, travelled to my legs and my abdomen. She was being tortured, but how? I didn't hear a call, she would call, the boys would call, why weren't they calling?! I had to get there and fast.

 **Trinity**

Asmodeus had me locked down on a bed in a big room lit up with red, black, and ultraviolet lights. "This is my special room, just for you, my dear. The bed missed you, just like me," his gloved hand flew across my face, splitting it open. I was bound with leather straps that had salt infused metal spikes sticking out both sides so I was held down by the wrists and ankles with sizzling pain. A holy water and oil (use them separate and nothing, but combine them and it's like I'm being burned with Hellfire…) mixture was coated on the straps that held my neck, breasts, and waist down. So I was burning with pain everywhere I was tied down.

The demon slowly walked around my naked body, occasionally splashing the holy mixture on me making me tense in pain while listening to it bubble on my skin. Then he brought out an angel blade. _Crap…_

After he sliced my arms, thighs, and abdomen with it, he sat it on a metal table to the right of my head. He slowly began to disrobe, his tie, his shoes, his coat jacket, his shirt, and belt, and so on. Tears began to fall as I clenched my eyes shut. I had told myself I'd never let him do this to me again. I lied.

 **Sam**

Dean and I fought our way through the jumble of bare bodies and somehow managed to only kill about half and knock the other half out one way or another. They were innocent people after all, just under a trance. We stumbled towards the center of the room and looked back and the mound of bodies.

"Well. That was unpleasant," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah," I looked around, "I don't see them."

"They could be down any one of those corridors… any room."

"I know. I guess we'd better start looking," Dean and I started forward. "Should we split up?"

"I don't think we could handle him one-on-one, Sammy," Dean looked at me with sad and angry eyes.

"But what if we don't make it there in time?"

Dean was silent. "Okay, let's label the passages and if we find the right room come back to it's opening and call out the number."

I nodded and we designated a number for each of the long hallways. We each set off in one in hopes of getting to Trinity in time.

 **Trinity**

I thought about using my abilities to disintegrate Asmodeus, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it if I started. And he wouldn't kill me, he's too lustful. And if the Winchesters walked in, I would be dead. But, I trusted the brothers to find me. It's what they did. So I endured it, the whole time cursing Asmodeus's existence as well as mine.

 **Dean**

Sam and I had split up in the attempt at finding the strange girl in time. So many things didn't quite connect with her, but right now we were just focused on saving her. Sam took one corridor and I took one opposite. We saw each other two more times after going down our first choices, meaning we still hadn't found her. She's probably cursing our existences right now. I can't believe I let Sam talk us into this. It was a bad idea from the start.

I was on my fourth passageway when I heard distant screams of agony and despair. I picked up my running speed. I slowed down when I got to a large metal door with bars on the window that was a foot above my head. Now that I was right by the door, the screams were incredibly loud and painful. It was a female for sure. The lights shining out were red and black and glowing. I heard a snippet of a man speaking, the same man who was sitting in the throne not long ago.

"...this won't kill you…" then it would fade and a little later a smaller voice, that I was familiar with now, pleaded, "Please… you've had your fun… just kill me already!"

The demon's voice sounded again, "Kill you!? Ha! I worked way too hard to make you how you are!..." then I heard a strong smack and a desperate gasp. I had to get in there quick, but I needed Sam.

I ran back down as fast as I could and yelled into the central room, "SAM!"

I heard a reply of my name a little ways down hallway number ten, I was in number six. Sam burst out of the entrance and spotted me, running over. I didn't say anything else, but turned and ran, hearing Sam's footsteps right behind me.

I held out a hand as we slowed down. I looked at Sam and pointed at the door and nodded. He did too showing that he understood. There was no lock, so we backed up and at the same time kicked the door down. After the thunderous boom stopped echoing off of the metal walls, we heard an evil laughter through the dust.

Then I saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "Welcome boys! I hope you didn't hurt my friends. Because if you did, you might have to be punished."

I heard quiet sobbing coming from the bed that was becoming clear.

"Trinity!" Sam barreled forward but was stopped by an invisible force.

"You think I don't know who you are? You killed my father, of course I know! You're the Winchester brats. And you're ruining my fun!" his voiced echoed through the room. The dust was now completely settled and I could see Trinity strapped down to the bed, obviously naked, but there was a blood soaked sheet covering her midsection. "I knew you'd be coming, boys, and she's only for me, for my eyes."

"You sick bastard…" this demon was one of the worst I've come across, and that's saying something. I was standing where I was, until I looked over at the girl again, her eyes dug into my sole. She was in so much pain and anguish, and yet she somehow managed to mix a pleading look with one of pure rage. I instinctively took a step forward to help, but the same force that knocked Sam down grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me backwards against a wall. Sam followed right beside me. In unison we were dragged up the wall and mounted cuffs clasped onto our wrists as we were forced to hang there parallel to the torture bed.

Asmodeus appeared in front of Sam and I. He was completely naked and totally comfortable. He was the demon of Lust after all. He reached up and pet both of our cheeks at the same time, "Such pretty faces," he got on his tiptoes and sniffed us, "Ooo, such pretty smell too," he retracted and took a step back, "Well, now that I've got your sole attention. Why don't you enjoy the show," he bowed and lifted his head to look at us and winked.

Turning on his heels, he marched over to the end of the bed where Trinity's feet were sticking out of the blanket, held down by spiked, leather straps. My heart rate sped up, he was not going to do this to her anymore, let alone in front of us. "STOP!" Sam and I said in synchronization.

He ignored us both completely. And without lifting the it to reveal her, thank God at least for that, he crawled under the blood-soaked sheet. Her head flipped over to face us, she mouthed the words, "Please look away" and right before we did, her head flew back, her eyes shut, a bone shattering scream coming from her mouth. I squeezed my eyes close and tried to block the blood-curdling shrieks, but without prevail.

 **Trinity**

I wanted to die, right then and there. Not only was he ravished, violated and assaulted me, the poisoned restraints burnt my skin and he kept clawing it as well, just like he did years ago, leaving me with the scars I had. I don't know what it was, but something in him he could use as an acid-like substance, and he enjoyed leaving his mark, on me especially. I was in solitude the whole time I had been here, but occasionally I'd see another girl or boy walk past, without scratch marks. It must have been "just for me".

His hot breath was on my neck and his nail on my shoulder blades, he knew I had wings under there. He let out a small laugh between heaves and I screamed.

"STOP! Let us take turns!" Sam yelled.

This caught his attention. He flicked his head to the side and looked at the younger brother. "I already told you… she's _mine_ ," he growled, his black curls falling in his face.

"No, I don't mean her," he had a plan, I could tell. God, I hope Asmodeus's lust would get the better of him.

"Oh, you're right, I suppose," he slid out from under the sheet, "It's not fair to you, just hanging over here," he caressed Sam's side. Dean looked like he was about to either puke, blow this demon's head off, or both. "Let's have some fun," he slowly began unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

It was then that I heard Cas's voice finally inside my head, " _I'm going to break the bonds, you put your clothes on quickly, and you have to kill him_."

I spoke back inside my mind, " _But I can't I'm too weak, Cas, plus I don't have the blade anymore."_ Cas was silently thinking for a moment.

 _"_ _Then you have to use your gifts."_

 _"_ _You know I can't."_

 _"_ _You_ have _to, Trinity!"_ The straps holding me down quietly snapped and I slid off the bed slowly and threw my clothes on silently. Asmodeus was now unbuckling Sam's belt with one hand and rubbing his chest and abs with the other. Sam looked furious and like he was going to rip the demon to shreds a soon as he got out. But every time the Sin would look up at him, he would suddenly change his face to a sly, seductive smile, I don't know how he did that.

I couldn't just blatantly use my powers to kill him from here, I had to pretend like a blade could kill him, I picked one up from the metal table that looked the most special, it was salt infused, so it would hurt him either way. I, with all the strength I could muster, tiptoed over behind the demon's back, Dean saw me, and quickly looked away to not draw attention. _Smart boy_.

I was close enough now, I reeled my arm back and as I pushed it forward, Asmodeus turned his head around and before I could move, he redirected the blade into my abdomen. A searing, sizzling pain coursed through my body. A regular human pain of being stabbed along with the demon part of me burning from the salt. I gasped, my eyes widened, and my strength fell.

"Trinity!" Dean shouted.

"No!" Sam yelled at the same time.

The monster gave me a toothy grin and shoved me back. I flew through the metal table and crashed through the bed that had wheels, everything dispersed as I hit the hard, cold floor, clutching my seeping stomach, back facing the brothers.

I heard grunts, like a struggle was going on. Then I heard bone on bone, I weakly twisted my head to see Sam's legs around Asmodeus's neck and Dean roundhouse kicking his face. Even though he was a demon, he still had this meat suit to protect. My head fell back to the metal ground, I was so weak and tired. " _Trinity, I need you to use them now_ ,"

"I can't Cas," I whispered out loud, they wouldn't hear through the fight. " _I'm tired, and they'd know it was me._ "

" _I'll say it was me, I'm up here, look to the right and up_." I did as he said and up in the rafters, Cas was standing, barely visible in the shadows. I don't know how he got in here, but I didn't care.

"Fine," I grumbled. I didn't know if I could, but I wanted this creature dead. I closed my eyes and tried to let only enough energy out to exorcise him and burn his demonic soul all the way back to Hell. I felt blood begin to drip from my nose and eyes, controlling my power was incredibly difficult. " _Cas, Cas, I-_ " I was about to give up when I heard gagging and a short scream. Then a thud of a body falling behind me.

" _You did it_ ," I heard right before Cas appeared on the floor in front of me.

"Cas! Save Trinity!" I heard Dean scream as I was going in and out of consciousness. Cas told Dean off in our heads, which made me quirk my mouth up a tinge. But as the angel knelt down by my head, he lifted me into his lap and I flinched and my smirk faded into a grimace.

"Shhh, I've got you," he whispered. He touched two fingers to my head and I felt some of the pain subside. "I can only heal so much, you're special." I looked up at him.

"Thank you," I got out between weak breaths. He leaned down and said quietly, "I remember everything."

I looked up at him one more time, with open eyes before he touched my forehead once more, feeling a soft darkness wash over me, my head lulled back.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note_**

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! My views are as high as ever and it makes me so happy! I just wanted to remind you, you can leave comments/reviews, and are strongly welcomed to, I don't usually bite, ;) I love reading them! :D Also, don't forget my invite to make some epic fanart, I know our SPN Family has some crazy talented artists. :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

~ WaywardSiren98

 **_Chapter 8_**

 **"Paid Emna"**

 **Sam**

Cas gently let a sleeping Trinity lay back down. He looked at her for a little while longer. It was completely silent now. Then he slowly lifted his head to meet our eyes. He looked furious. I quickly and angrily walked over to us and broke the metal cuffs holding us in the air against the wall. "How could you let this happen?"

We dropped to the floor and rubbed our wrists. He turned and walked back to Trinity who hadn't moved. We followed, stepping over Asmodeus, whose eyes were burnt out and mouth was hanging open, pooled with steaming blood. I watched him and I stepped over him, "We tried Cas, you have to know that. He was more powerful than we thought he would be, and he knew we were here."

He picked her up under her knees and shoulders, her one arm around his neck, the other dangling in front. She looked so beat up and tired. "I'll be at her apartment. Meet me there," and with that and the gust of his invisible wings, Dean and I were left alone in the torture chamber.

Dean was silent the whole ride back.

 **Cas**

I placed Trinity's limp body on the bed. Even though I healed her, I couldn't heal her demonic and angelic wounds. For some reason, I wasn't able to, it might have something to do with the combination of the three bloods. I'm not sure.

She looked so broken, like she was just a normal human. I was proud of her though, she was able to keep her powers at bay. Although I had the feeling it was because she was so weak in that moment.

I inspected her. She had many cuts and claw marks, all rimming with burns. I've never seen anything like it. It had to be an effect of the angel blade and his nails, there must have been something in him. Even though I have all of my memories back and everything I felt for her, not romantically, but paternally, protectively, and they were restored to how it was last year when she wrote those letters, so much was still unexplained. What happened between then and now, it was an eight month difference. I wonder if there were more. I looked down at her one more time, she was sound asleep, like she needed to be.

I knew it would take a while for the boys to get back, so I went back over to her desk and picked up the box of letters that I had dropped earlier. I sat down on the edge of her bed and began to search through what I had read and what I hadn't.

"September, October, November, December…" I mumbled to myself fingering through her collection. Then I found a few more, not many, but hopefully enough to clarify things I didn't remember, like why I had forgotten in the first place.

 _January_

 _"_ _This is too dangerous. Be strong and I will see you again." That's what he said. What did he mean. It was cold in my apartment, they shut off my heat. I've been a nervous wreck, terrified of every little thing that could set me off. Flinching at every little sound and movement of the wind. I was sitting in the corner of my room shaking under a blanket, aching from putting my will to let my wings out down. I just kept muttering his last words to myself over and over again. Then the curtain blew and I looked up from my upwards fetal position and saw him there, sitting on the corner of my bed. I'm sure I looked insane, sitting in the dark, cold corner of my room, rocking back and forth, clutching my head, and muttering to myself while shivering and convulsing._

 _"_ _Hello, Trinity," Castiel said with a kind smile._

 _"_ _You're back."_

 _"_ _Yes, the other angels don't know I'm here. I've already caused a lot of trouble up there. They don't like me conversing with you."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because you're powerful, dangerous."_

 _"_ _I know, but that's why I need you."_

 _"_ _I know," he looked down at the floor. I ran over to him and hugged him. I don't know why. But I think it was because he was the only thing that was actually there for me, and still is. He comforted me. He even saved my ass multiple times now._

 _I pulled back and his face made me smile. He actually made me smile. "It's a hug, Castiel."_

 _He somewhat smiled too, "I know, it just surprised me. And you can call me Cas, other people do."_

 _I sat down beside him. His body had warmed me instantly and his angelic aura lightened the room just the slightest. "Cas?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _You are going to help me, right?"_

 _"_ _That is why I have come back, isn't it?"_

 _I leaned my head on his shoulder. And we just sat there awkwardly for a long time._

 _It was beautiful._

I smiled while reading this one. I made her happy, even in the darkest of times. That brought me joy. The next one was in the same month.

 _January_

 _Cas, my angel, has been visiting me for the past few weeks, daily. It's been 18 days since I wrote last. I haven't needed to. Cas ha been here for me. Teaching me ways to handle my abilities and control them as much as I can. We've talked about flying, letting my wings extend without calling on my powers, talking to each other through the Angel Radio System, how I can speed up my own healing if I have enough power, as well as my other "gifts" as he calls them. He would come back with information he got from a demon here and there on that section of me. He would personally teach me my angel abilities and he would write down what he learned from the demons and read it to me. We would have practice sessions and often times just chat. It was the happiest and safest I've felt in the longest time._

 _One day he came to me with an eager face, his eyes excited, almost animated, his dark, black hair tousled._

 _"_ _I want you to come with me."_

 _He grabbed my hand, "Wait, where?" I giggled._

 _"_ _I have a surprise. Do what I've taught you," he meant my newly found skills of flying. I rolled back my shoulders and my wings burst out, without pain now, and I think it still made him nervous sometimes that they were so strange, but he gave me kind eyes, "Are you ready?"_

 _"_ _Do I have a choice?" I chuckled. He let his wings out and we teleported via Angel Wing Highway. I had gotten used to the strange sensation of constantly falling and soaring, twisting and turning._

 _When we landed we were in an abandoned warehouse with all but one light broken. "Cas… where are we?" I warily checked out our surroundings._

 _"_ _Come with me," he took my hand again and took me to an isle where the lone light was shining._

 _I gasped. He had someone bound in chains in the center of a demon trap sigil painted on the dusty floor._

 _"_ _Well, hi there beautiful, you think you could talk some sense into your friends there, I did nothing wrong," the man who wore a business suit and had a small line of blood dripping from the side of his mouth, looked at me with suave eyes._

 _I looked up at Cas, "Why'd you bring me here?"_

 _"_ _I want you to practice. You haven't yet and you need to."_

 _"_ _Practice what?"_

 _"_ _Exorcising."_

 _"_ _Wait… what…"_

 _"_ _It'll be okay. Trust me."_

 _"_ _I do, you know that,"_

 _"_ _Then what are you afraid of? Hurting him?" he gestured to the tied up demon._

 _"_ _Of course not."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you too," demons… always so freaking sarcastic._

 _"_ _What if I mess up?"_

 _"_ _Then I'm right here with you," he put a hand on my shoulder and bent his head down and looked up at me reassuringly._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Now just take your time and go through the steps just like we talked about," he nudged me forward. I nodded and took a few deep breaths._

 _I held out my hand and my index finger pointed out with the others hanging below. I closed my eyes and pulled on my thoughts. I began thinking of the exorcism chant in my head. The demon in front me began gagging and cursing me. But then I felt blood start down from my nose, my mind began to clog and jumble. I opened my eyes and inhaled sharply. Dropping both of my hands down to my knees, I tried to catch my breath, Cas rushed over. I swiped above my lip and my hand came away red._

 _I looked up at the angel by my shoulder. "This isn't supposed to happen, right?"_

 _"_ _No, but you just need to use a little more power, it's okay. Try your wings, I know I've taught you you don't need them, but you can use them."_

 _I nodded again and rolled my wings out, surprising the demon._

 _"_ _Woah… what even are you?" he asked staring at me with a disgusted tone._

 _"_ _Your worst nightmare." I smirked at him and let my wings fill me with the power I needed, closed my eyes, held out my hand and instead started saying the chant aloud for good measure, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica..." and then transitioned into my head. I felt powerful and then I could feel the demon inside this meat suit being forced out, energy surged through me and I finished the chant in my head and closed my hand quickly and jolted it up, like I pulled on the rope he was attached to. I opened my eyes and the man's head was drooping, but I could sense his heartbeat._

 _"_ _How was that?"_

 _"_ _Impressive," Castiel nodded once._

 _"_ _How'd you like the Batman quote?" I smiled at him, proud of my work both quotation-wise and my ability to exorcise._

 _"_ _I didn't understand that reference, but it seemed appropriate enough," he slightly chuckled._

 _"_ _So," I looked over at the sleeping business man, "what do we do with him?"_

 _"_ _I'll take care of it. Can you make it home on your own?"_

 _I looked at each of my wings, flapping them, and then back at Cas, "I think I can handle it," I winked and hopped on the highway._

I smiled remembering this. She was so proud, I was too. She was finally learning how to control them. Our lessons and meetings were going so well, we became so close, she was like a little sister. But then, wait, not long after this, she had a downfall… but when? Oh, yes, April. I picked the next letter up…

 _April_

 _I had been praying to Cas all night long. It was getting bad, I wasn't able to control it anymore, even trying all of the things that he had told me to do to keep it bay. But something snapped, I literally felt something inside me tug and tug and tug, until finally it felt like someone was holding a rubber band in my core and pulled it tight, but then someone cut it. It hurt. It it hurt so bad. I prayed and prayed, but he wasn't showing up. I became desperate, I started shouting his name, over and over again._

 _My neighbors began hearing, they knocked on my door, I screamed to go away, but that made them more worried. They brought the police._

 _The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a puddle of blood in the empty lobby of my apartment building, five cops and four neighbors. All innocent people again. I killed, again._

 _I sat there, staring at the blood splattered wall, covered in the red, sticky substance, my ears ringing, my body aching, constantly shivering, from nerves and the sheer energy and power coursing through my very being._

 _"_ _Trinity… what happened…?" I heard from behind me._

 _"_ _Where were you?" I asked Cas not looking away from the wall, not even moving._

 _"_ _Look at me…"_

 _I slowly turned and our expressions became the same. Shock, horror, sadness. Mine was covered in these humans' blood and his was his own._

 _"_ _The angels, found out, that I've still been contacting you, teaching you," he cough and blood dripped from his lips, "I'm sorry, I heard you," he staggered to me, "I tried to come, I heard you, I promise, I tried, I heard," he fell to his knees, his eyes slightly rolling back, head lulling._

 _With as much effort as I could, I put my hands on the side of his face, and he did the same. "We're here now though, right? We've got each other," I repositioned my right hand behind his neck._

 _He then let a melancholy look wash over him, "Trinity, they will kill us if we keep this going."_

 _My eyes widened, no, he couldn't leave me, I couldn't be on my own again, "No, Cas, no, I need you."_

 _"_ _I know," he coughed more blood up, adding to the sticky puddle we were kneeling in, "I need you to be strong, I need you to be safe, because I will see you again, I promise, I kept my word last time, didn't I?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but Cas, what if this," I gestured to the corpses around us, "happens again. I can't keep killing people, but it keeps happening!"_

 _He brought our foreheads together, for support mostly, he was so weak, but for compassion as well, "I'm so sorry, this ever happened to you," more coughing, "You have to promise me something, okay?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You have to always keep fighting, always. Never stop, you're stronger than you think, I know, I've seen it, you're stronger than I am, than anything that will try to bring you down, anything inside of you, your humanity is the strongest blood you have, I don't care what gifts the others give you," he gasped for air, "Promise me, promise me, that when I see you again, you'll still be the same Trinity I care for, the same fighting spirit," he took a shaky breath._

 _"_ _Cas, please, please, don't go," I was bawling now. Not only was I terrified of what was ahead, but Castiel, my only friend, the only person who cared about me in so long, and so genuinely, was saying his goodbye. I knew he said that he would keep his promise, but the way he was speaking was almost as if, this were a final goodbye, from everything._

 _We sat there for hours, just holding each other, amidst blood and gore, tears streaking down my face, our hands cupping one another's faces, foreheads leaning against each other, silence ruled over the room. He doubled over in pain and I lifted his face to look at me, how was I being the stable one here? I just killed nine people. But what I saw shock the Hell out of me, the angel that most of the time had a confused, stern look about him, looked heartbroken and then I saw it, the two tears, one from each of his mesmerizing eyes. I pulled him in forcefully for a hug, I didn't want to let go._

 _Then I heard a soft, barely audible whisper next to my ear, "Don't forget me,"_

 _The very next moment, I was holding nothing but empty air and a single iridescent, black feather._

The angels, I knew it now, they are why I couldn't remember. The memory of it all filled my mind. After I left Trinity, Raphael and Zachariah caught up with me, I was already so weak. They brought me within an inch of my life, literally holding an angel blade to my torso. They then wiped my memory of her completely away. But, they must have only camouflaged it, because as soon as I saw her pinning Dean down, a spark went off in my head and everything she was, she did, she said, kept sending of fireworks in my mind, trying to light up the shadowed image of the Nephilim with demon blood.

But she was so much more than that.

I read the next letter full of sorrow and guilt…

 _May_

 _Cas was dead. He had to be. Whenever I used to call him and not receive an answer, there would be a fuzzy sound, like a dropped call. But now, it was completely silent, like I was standing over a black abyss. I broke down and didn't leave my room for weeks. The FBI had come to investigate the murders that were committed down stairs. Somehow I wasn't a suspect and the case closed. Two of them looked familiar, but I didn't see them fully, I only heard a snippet of their conversation, and they definitely not real FBI agents, talking about shapeshifters, ghosts, werewolves, and demons._

 _But I promised Cas one thing, that'd I'd always keep fighting no matter what. And that's what I was going to do._

 _It was incredibly tough sometimes, I almost broke every other time and I'd think about calling him, but then I'd remember. I'd force myself out of my own head and focus on something simple like counting. Something steady and real. It was like I had schizophrenia or something, I always had to calm myself down. Cas' advice helped me, even though he wasn't there. Oh how I wish he was, is, though. I really miss him. Everyday I have to remind myself that my best friend is gone and there was nothing I could do but sit aside. Cas, if you hear this from whereever you angels go when you die, I just wanted to let you know, I'm doing okay, I've began learning how to hold it down, how to be okay, thanks to you. I miss you Cas, so,_ _ **so**_ _much. Paid emna, my friend…_

 _Paid emna_ … always here… I taught her that one night in one of our late-night Enochian lessons. It somehow became our saying, when we would say goodbye or when one of us needed a pick-me-up. I think she didn't say it when I left, in hopes that it wasn't really a goodbye. There was only one letter left, I unfolded it gingerly, as though it held the secrets of the universe…

 _June_

 _I think this is the last letter I'm going to write. Writing them reminds me too much of Cas. I need to get away. Drive, travel. It should be good for me, nothing to set me off. Maybe save a few people as I drive through towns, that'll be good for my conscious. Every now and again, practice my abilities and controlling them, but for the most part, just be a regular hunter, that's the closest thing I can get to being "normal". Hey, myself that's reading this now, stay strong, for Cas, for yourself. Try to think of seeing him again. Okay, … bye._

I closed the last letter. That must have been why she was driving so far out of the way when Sam and Dean crossed her path. I'm so glad they did. I put all of the paper back in her box and dat it down where it was, I went to walk away, but something caught my eye. I glanced over to the center of her desk and there was an open notepad and pen next to it. It had something written on it, not much, but it had me wondering. I picked the pad up and began reading…

 _Cas is alive. My friend is alive. But he doesn't remember me. It is so painful to see him without recognition in his deep eyes. I don't know what's going on, something big I'm sure. But my savior is back, my angel has come back to me._

 _I've_

And that was where she stopped writing. A smile appeared on my face without even thinking about it. I wondered what she was going to write, I'll have to wait to find out. But I sat the notebook down and walked over to her still motionless, beat up body. I sat down on the edge next to where she was lying. I softly touched the side of her bloodied face with the back of my hand. I thought to myself, _Yes, Trinity, I have come back to you._

Out loud I whispered, "I promised I would," I bent down and placed a small kiss on her fevered forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 **"Absolution"**

 **Trinity**

It was the most peaceful sleep I had ever experienced in my entire existence. When I began to wake up, I didn't want to. But then I felt a calloused hand caress my face, a familiar hand, and then a voice in my head saying, _Yes, Trinity, I have come back to you._ And right before I felt a soft kiss on my sweaty forehead, there was a voice next to my ear, "I promised I would."

I opened my eyes and blinked, "Cas?"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," I smiled. I tried to sit up but fell back to the bed in pain.

"Hey, take it easy," Cas warned. The events that the day and evening that just passed, began rushing through my head, making me squeeze my eyes shut in horror. "I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened to you again."

"Hey, I'm out now. Aren't I?" I tried to be positive, but it was really hard. Tension inside of me was building up, ready to burst. I felt my eyes brimming with tears. "I'm, I'm fine…" there should be a drinking game for every time I say that. But the tears began to fall quickly and heavily. Cas leaned down and hugged me, letting me sob into his shoulder. Some time passed as we sat there, I was being cradled by my best friend, whom I never thought I'd see again, let alone to have him remember me. When my tear ducts ran out, he pulled away some, but left his hand on mine. I tried to get my mind off of it. My eyebrows raised with an excited grin, "Hey, so, you remember?"

"Everything now," he replied with a sad smile.

"How?"

"Your letters. I hope you don't mind."

"No! Not at all, Cas!" I giggled in joy, my Cas was back. I squeezed his hand tight, "I missed you."

"I could tell," he looked back and forth between my face and the floor.

"Cas? Can you do something for me? Can you take that picture of the Winchesters down? I don't want them to see," I pointed and Cas reached up and peeled the tape off and handed the photo to me, still holding my hand with one of his. "Hey, sorry about the whole angel blade thing. It was hard to lie to you, but I could tell you didn't remember, and the truth would've been worse in our circumstance. You remember giving it to me now, right?"

"Of course, it was when I was teaching you how to fight with it. I let you keep it," he had such a sorrowful, reminiscent face at the thought of the memory. "You can have it back when you heal," he gave me a bittersweet smile, placing his other hand on my softly shoulder, I could see it on his face, guilt, surely about a lot of things right now, so I decided to change the topic.

"How are you feeling?" It was a lot for him to take in I'm sure.

"I should be asking you that," he found a loophole.

I appeased him, "As good as you'd expect I guess. I'm just angry more than anything. At Asmodeus, at the angels for hurting you and taking you away from me, at life, at myself, at the Winchesters-"

"They mean well, I promise,"

"I'm sure they do, but it doesn't lessen my feelings of them." I sighed, "Where are they anyway?"

"On the way."

"You left them there?" I had a slight smile that I didn't mean to have. It was just that, I could tell Cas had become like a brother to them and they to him, and he left them there, to get me home.

"They can handle themselves. There was no one else there."

"Dead?"

"Partially, they don't like killing innocent people, despite what you might've heard."

"I suppose I can tell, I sense a righteousness about them, except Sam, he had the demon blood, didn't he?"

"You know about that?"

"Oh yeah, they are certainly a popular topic in our special universe, aren't they."

"You could say that," he looked down at our hands and smirked a bit.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me, ever again, please don't leave me," I pulled him closer by his hand, to which he followed and encircled me in his strong, warm arms once again.

We sat there like that, letting the silence rule us as we just enjoyed each other being here. And then we heard the door open, no speaking, just open and close.

 **Dean**

It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let Sam talk us into it, I shouldn't have gone through with it, I should have protected her, I should've been smarter. It was a silent ride back to Trinity's loft. Even though I didn't trust this girl much, Cas seemed to, he even seemed to know her. It made me a little less weary.

I parked Baby beside the '67 Beetle and thought how in just mere hours, we could go from smiling and talking about our cars, to frustration, pain, and anger. And I knew she was furious, the look she gave me in that chamber just emanated pure rage.

And then Cas even looked at us like we had not only let her down, but him as well. They had a history, I was sure of it. But how?

Sam opened the door and entered first. We sat our things down by her closet in the entryway. I headed straight to the table chairs. I sat and put my head in my hands. I let too many people down.

"Hey," I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder, "It's not your fault, Dean."

I huffed in disbelief and disagreement.

"If it's anyone's fault, It'd be mine. I'm the one who made us go. I should've listened to you."

"Did you see her, Sam? What he did to her?!" Not only was I mad at myself, I was consumed by wrath at the thought that that demon had ever even walked the earth.

"Dean, I feel just as bad as you do! You don't think I saw her?! You don't think I realized how bad the situation was, how she could've died?! 'Cause I did!" he sat down at the table with and hung his head. "It seems like we can't do anything right."

I saw the anguish in his eyes, "Hey, Sammy, there's one thing I know we've done right. We've stuck with each other. You're what's keepin' me here, brother," I gripped his shoulder and tried at a weak smile.

He did the same and tried to return the gesture.

Behind him I saw a trench coat descending the stairs. I stood, "Cas?" He looked like he couldn't pick a feeling, angry, sorrowful, or even happy. "How is she?"

"Resting, healing," whatever was happy about him diminished.

"But she's going to be okay?"

"If you mean okay as in like she was before, no. But physically, she will heal completely soon."

"Why can't you heal her all the way _now_?" I asked the angel.

"Because, Dean," he almost growled looking into my eyes, "there are some things, even an angel can't heal," but as he said that last part, his expression faltered for just a moment. He wasn't a good liar.

"Cas, what are not telling us?" I took a couple steps closer to him, suspicion on my face.

"Nothing."

I wasn't going to get anything out of him, at least not yet. So I dropped it for now.

"Can I go see her?" Sam looked up from his seated position, giving Cas the puppy eyes. He really did feel responsible.

"That is not my decision. But if you do, knock first," he stepped aside and walked into the kitchen.

Sam stood and started toward the steps. I grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing me. I had to be the rock, I'm his big brother. "Hey," I pulled him into a strong hug, we both needed it. As we held onto one another I told him, "Listen, we can't keep doing this. You know blaming ourselves for everything."

We let go, "You're one to talk. But yeah, I know," he turned and walked up to her room.

He hesitated before knocking and she must have replied because he said something and a moment later slowly opened the door with caution.

 **Sam**

When I knocked on her bedroom door, at first I didn't hear anything, but then I heard a quiet, "Cas?"

"Uh, no, it's me, Sam."

There was a pause, "It's open," her tone made me nervous to enter. I slowly walked into the threshold. Her room was covered in grey paint and plastered with pictures and drawings, maps and info sheets. She had only her bed, a desk, a window seat, and a pile of blankets in the corner and a stack of weapons and hunting gear in the other. Above her bed there was a collage of what looked like photos from her past. As my eyes searched the room, they landed upon Trinity lying on her sheets that now had blood and grime on them. She was glaring at me with such cold eyes, I froze like a statue. "What do you want?" she was propped up on a couple pillows, but tried to sit up some and winced, falling back into them. I took a few quick steps, but she held up a hand, "Don't, I'm fine," she glared at me, readjusting as much as she could.

"I just wanted to see how you were dealing."

"Dealing?! Dealing with what?! The fact that I was just thrown back into a position I vowed to never be in again?! The fact that the demon who ruined my life in more ways than one used me as a, a _play thing_ again?! The fact that ever since you and your brother have been here, I've been in pain?! Or the fact that I'm terrified?!" Her voice softened, "Pick one," she turned her head to the side so her face was outlined in shadow on the white of her pillow, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what we, I, could ever do to show how sorry I am," I took another few steps.

"Leave."

That stopped me where I was, "What?"

"I was better off without the famous Winchester brothers boarding in my loft," she still wouldn't look at me.

"We can protect you, I promise,"

"Yeah? Well, your word is apparently worth crap."

"Okay," she was stubborn like Dean. I started back to the door, "Stay safe," and just as I opened it and almost walked out I heard an almost inaudible voice behind me.

"Sam?" I turned back around most of the way. She was looking at me with child-like eyes. "Thanks for the stitches.'

"Wait, how'd you know-"

"Your hands, they're gentle and slender, they've had to do it more than they should've... I can tell," her expression had softened some.

A small smile appeared on my face, "Goodbye, Trinity," and I closed the door behind me.

 **Cas**

I looked around the kitchen. This is where she was in the one letter, when her wings appeared for the first time outside of the dream world. I looked closely at everything, I don't know why, I don't even know what I was looking for. I was looking at the floor when I saw faint markings of handprints on the tile. I crouched down to inspect them and noticed that the burns weren't from fire or anything, but they were from a chemical, like acid. I touched them gingerly and felt the slight indentations they made. Theories that had no explanation pumped through my mind. The only certain conclusion, Trinity.

"We're leaving," I heard Sam say in the other room.

"Wait, what, why?!" Dean questioned, with the sound of his chair scooching across the floor abruptly, signifying his standing.

"We just, have to okay?" Sam sounded guilty and hurt.

"What's wrong, is it her?" No response, "Sam talk to me!"

"Yes, it's her!" Father no, he couldn't have found out. Even if he did, he wouldn't have let her live. "But not what you're thinking," a pressure released in my chest, "She just would like for us to go, we've caused her too much trouble."

I heard no response from Dean, only movement and then the door opening. "Cas, we're leaving," he sounded stern yet, strangely… against it. The door slammed shut and I heard the purring of the Impala ignite.

I appeared outside at the front of Baby. I didn't say a word.

"You still mad at us, or what?" Dean was extremely disgruntled.

"No, I wasn't _mad_ at you in the first place."

"Bull crap," huffed Dean.

"I was just frustrated, that's all."

The boys both had their doors open and one arm on the roof, the other holding their weapons, not facing me, but the road.

"Fine, whatever you say," Sam added.

The door clicked close behind me. We all turned around. Shock fell over us. A blanket covered Trinity stood in the threshold, looking very pale, but determined.

 **Trinity**

After Sam left my bedroom, I immediately felt bad. I don't even know why, it might've been those puppy eyes he seemed to be a pro at giving out. But deep down, I knew it wasn't their actual fault, either of the times that I was hurt, they just weren't prepared. But I didn't want to admit that to myself.

When I heard Dean and him raising their voices downstairs, I shook my head and sighed. _Ah! What the Hell?! Let's try this…_ I placed a hand to my chest above my heart, if this healing myself thing was going to work, might as well do it at the place that everything's connected to. I put as much effort into it as I could. I felt a cold sensation slowly run through my veins and bones. It actually started working pretty well until I ran out of energy and blood dripped from my nostril. _Crap… this'll have to do I suppose,_ I thought to myself as I wiped my nose with my already grotesque sleeve.

I threw my sore legs over the side of the bed and stood up. _Too quick, too quick…_ I fell back down into a sitting position. With another sigh, I, slowly this time, stood and wrapped a blanket around me, I had a fever for sure. My shivering hand twisted the knob and as I quietly closed it behind me I heard my front door slam shut.

When I opened the door, none of them heard and continued with their clipped conversation. As I watched the trio the image was familiar, Cas closest to me with two tall boys facing the opposite direction holding hunters' weapons. They must have been with Cas when he came to me in the dream where Castiel first showed me my wings. This was almost exactly how they had been then. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips. That told me that they'd been friends, no, brothers, longer than I had thought, before Cas even met me.

I pulled the door handle shut behind me, letting it click, causing all three men to turn and face me.

"Hi," I threw up an awkward wave. I took one step down and nearly fell over. All at the same time they moved to help, but I held up a hand, "Nope, I got it," I let out, somewhat recovering. I held onto the railing and took the last two stairs and wobbled over to the phenomenal '67 Impala, next to Cas. The brothers shut their doors in synchronization and came to the grill of Baby side by side. I took a shaky step ahead of Cas to be right in front of the hunters. Even though they towered over me, I told them, "Don't.. go," I couldn't quite believe what I was asking of them. I never thought that I'd ask the deadliest hunters ever known to man to stay with me.

"But-" Sam began.

"I know what I said up there. And I thought about it. I know you tried, I know you tried your damnedest," _tears, wait, no, no tears, no tears… crap…_ my eyesight blurred some with the unexpected waterworks, so I tried to cover it up by giving a weak, embarrassed smile. "I know that it wasn't your fault-"

"I shouldn't have made you go," San interjected.

"Sure, but he's dead now. Let's just leave it at that. The thing is, I wanted someone to blame, someone other than me," a tear rolled down and I used my blanketed hand to wipe it away, still with a shy smile, they didn't need to know it, but they still scared the crap out of me, not knowing whether they'd find out or not, what their next move was, how they'd react to an angel hybrid in the same vicinity as them.

I stepped closer to Sam, "I know you meant well and honestly wanted to help. I forgive you, Sam." He had pity traced on his face and understanding, he gave me a slight, quick nod, the side of his mouth twitching up.

Dean had guilt still, "Dean, could you please not feel like you hold the world?"

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me incredulously.

I moved to stand directly in front of him, close enough to smell his natural smell, he gave of a clean soap and leather jacket scent. I could faintly sense a men's cologne somewhere under the sweat and grime. "It is stamped on your forehead, I can see it in your eyes, you think everything's your fault,"

Dean didn't say anything. He just looked down at me with his intense eyes that held quite the story. His plump lips parted in surprise. We had a stare down. My God was he stunning.

"Now if you would please escort me inside, because I can't particularly feel my legs," I started to fall to the ground. Dean's reflexes reacted instantaneously. He scooped me up, whether or not he wanted to or not. I let my head fall against his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat, it calmed me down, reminded me that they were only human. I wrapped both of my arms around his strong neck for support. "Thanks."

When we got back inside, he gently placed me on my couch and I let my weight fall to the cushions. I took a few deep breaths and said, "Now, if you would so kind as to stay here, it would please me," I let out a rough chuckle and coughed.

The brothers both let themselves have a loose-lipped smile.

"Of course," Sam looked at me with caring eyes.

"Yeah, we will," Dean agreed.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'm going to fall asleep, hopefully for a long, _long_ time," I leaned my head against the pillow and before I drifted off, I saw Dean place another thin blanket over top of me. As my eyes closed, I saw his eyes stay on my face for a moment longer than they should have, but then sleep overcame me and everything was peacefully quiet. For once, I didn't have a single dream, just serenity.


	10. Chapter 10

**__Author's Note__**

 ** _If something (in the first little part here) is underlined, it's supposed to be a strike through, meaning she's crossed it off in her letter writing ;)_**

 ** _Sorry for the inconvenience... Thank you! Enjoy! :)_**

 **_Chapter 10_**

 **"Genesis"**

 **Trinity**

 ** _August_**

 _Cas is alive. My friend is alive._ _But he doesn't remember me. It is so painful to see him without recognition in his eyes. I don't know what's going on, something big I'm sure. But_ _my savior is back. My angel has come back to me._

 _I've __Cas remembers me._ _ **My** __Cas remembers me. I started writing this on the 8th, which was the fourth night the Winchesters had a sleepover at my place. It's now what, the 30th. I've become surprisingly close to the Winchester brothers and have gotten really used to them living in my loft. It's strange to me how quickly they assimilate somewhere, they nestled right in and made themselves at home, I suppose it's from their life, growing up on the road. Cas doesn't leave much. He doesn't sleep obviously (I'm so glad I didn't get that angel trait… I love my sleeptime), but sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare and he's sitting on the edge of my bed, not watching me, but sitting there peacefully. If the nightmare is bad enough, he'll know and either hold my hand till I fall back asleep or occasionally he'll even lie down with me, still holding my hand. Some nights I'll get up to get a drink or midnight snack, and he'll be in the living room where the brothers sleep looking out the window. It's just comforting to know he's always there._

 _I'm beginning to think of us as friends now, I think, the Winchesters and I. I think I trust them, and as far as I know, they trust me now. Dean, I could tell, didn't for the first two weeks, but he's warming up rather well in my opinion._ _Sam gave into my charms_ _Sam's great personality and compassion is the reason why he started trusting me so much faster._

 _It's actually really nice having them here. We joke around a lot, I've even pulled a prank or two, and neither of them has had the balls to get revenge yet, I feel like they're planning something together. Hahaha… Cas usually adds in on the fun because of his lack of pop culture knowledge and slang terms. It's quite humerous._

 _They go off on a hunt about once, maybe twice a week. I asked to come on the last one, and they, in unison might I add, denied me. So unless they called him, or he had some other super important angel-y thing to do, Cas and I would sit at home and catch up on the past few months. Going into every detail, explaining things. I'd even force him to tell me about his time with the Winchesters, which a lot of the time there was always something bad going on, but he would try to bring up and/or finish on a good note. Like one time he told me about a late night where there wasn't a motel in sight, and they parked the Impala in an open field in the middle of nowhere, and sat on her hood until their eyes were droopy from tiredness. Cas said that he'd watch them fall asleep, sometimes wishing he could, and then continue stargazing, making sure to remember how peaceful they were. It was stories like these that made me like the brothers more and more every time. It humanized them for me, and showed me a different side to the psycho-serial-killers the supernatural world sees them as and how I perceived them before._

 _I think I'm happy again._

 ** _September_**

 _It's the middle of the month and they finally got me back. The boys finally got their revenge. The idiots apparently had never pranked a girl before. So they had to look some up. They went with the hand-in-water-as-you're-sleeping-prank. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I almost peed my pants. But I laughed afterwards anyway, because the surprise woke me up so suddenly that my hand flew up and smacked Dean square in the nose. Sam cracked up for a good five minutes. Dean swore he'd get him. I can't wait…_

 ** _September_**

 _It's the last day of the month and they're going on a hunt tomorrow… I'm gonna take a crack at hijacking the back seat again._

 ** _October_**

 _Well, I'm home alone again if that says anything. When they get back I'm gonna convince them I need to get out there and practice. It's like I've been on house arrest for the past two months. I'm gonna get soft._

 ** _October_**

 _I FEEL SO FREAKING ACCOMPLISHED! THEY PROMISED ME THAT NEXT HUNT I'M GOING! Excuse me whilst I go pat myself on the back and then proceed to pack my gear. Well, looking over at it, it needs a bit of dusting and polishing, maybe some replenishing… but this is going to be great._

 ** _October_**

 _That went pretty flipping smooth if I don't say so myself. It was a simple haunting, the bones weren't even cremated, so it played out like it was supposed to. Dean even let me salt and burn them._

 ** _November_**

 _We're going on a road trip. I'm so excited. I don't know where, I don't even know if they know. But it'll be fun, riding in Baby, listening to her purr constantly. I've come to love that car like she was my own. Poor Milo hasn't been driven in ages. Aw… I made myself sad._

 ** _November_**

 _Day three of our road trip went well yesterday. It was through the Allegheny National Forest. I forced all three boys to take pictures with me. I've told them about my obsession with photographs and drawings, and overall most art, already, but every time we go someplace special, I want to take one._

 _I had taken down the collage above my bed, and started an album. I put the ones I already had in the front, and I keep adding more of me and the boys. I don't think they want to admit it, but between me and me, I think they like taking pictures and knowing we have them._

 _As we were passing through one of the parts of the forest, there was a small place on the side of the road called, "The Mystery Hole" and for whatever reason, Sam got really freaked out and insisted Dean drive quickly passed it. I told myself, and telling myself again now, inquire more about that. Because not only was there that, put I made a snarky remark, referring to Asia's song, "Heat of the Moment" and Sam looked like he was going to get sick. These boys have some strange stories, I'm tellin' ya._

 ** _December_**

 _New York City was shockingly enough, a first the boys. They're apparently more of the small town, creep factor kind of guys. It was beautiful at Christmas time, all lit up and decorated. Hella busy though, I mean I've seen pictures of it on a normal day, but this was that times five. I scammed us some tickets to one of my favorite broadway shows (how do I know which one is my favorite you might ask… learning to fly and only be visible to those who you want to be visible to has it's… perks), Wicked. They acted like little children, complaining about a waste of time and how they won't even enjoy it. But as soon as I got us in our seats, they were entranced. Although at the talk of witches and wizards and such, they kept pointing out all of the things wrong, like a nerd in a movie theater seeing the film adaptation of their favorite book. At one point during the finale when Elphaba and Glinda say good bye, I looked over to see tears rimming Dean's eyes. I pulled a few tissues out of my bag and silently placed them on his lap. He looked down at them, sniffled, and grunted like a man, and said he wasn't even crying. Liar. I had to smile. Sam barely held it together trying not to laugh. Afterward they said it wasn't so bad. And I told them, good, because that was my birthday gift to myself. I told them my birthday was the 16th and they wished me a happy one._

 _The next day I woke up to three more tickets sitting on my pillow. They said they randomly picked a show, and it just so happened to be Les Miserables… one of the saddest and most depressing broadway shows of all time. But I decided to let them find that out for themselves. They cried, but if you ask them, they'll deny it. But they cried. And I felt sort of bad, because they might have related to it a little too much. Dean really enjoyed the Thenardiers though, so there was that. I stood up for the standing ovation and they followed suit naturally._

 _I am definitely happy now._

 ** _December_**

 _The day after Les Mis, someone keyed Baby. I swear, Dean looked murderous. We went and got her all patched up. And that was the day we left NYC._

 ** _December_**

 _Christmas Eve was finally here. My first Christmas with people, let alone friends, in over a decade. I debated telling them that for a long time. But it accidentally slipped out mid conversation. They gave each other a look and didn't say another word. It was like they could read one another's mind. But I was so excited, I had scrounged up enough to get three gifts._

 _Christmas Day came around and I woke up to blinding twinkle lights. Baby was all strung up in multicolor twinkles and constants white lights. I sat up and marveled at their adorable effort. They both leaned back and threw a newspaper-wrapped present each my way. Dean had given me a burnt CD with a bunch of broadway songs that I'm positive he pirated offline. But I didn't care, it was awesome. It deserved a big hug. Sam got me some sort of charm necklace. It had the Eye of Horus, the Tree of Life, and angel wings. He told me that he had Their Bobby (that's what I call him, I think he may be an uncle, but who knows?) mail it to him while we were in New York. It was gorgeous. Little did he know, this resonated with me on more than one level._

 _Cas showed up beside me and Sam and Dean gave him a blue tie and a Busty Asian Beauties magazine. I could tell who gave what. It was then time for me to pull out my little trinkets. When I said "scrounge up enough to get", I really meant enough to buy materials to make. I gave each of them a Native American style braided bracelet that had the colors that reminded me of them and their birthstones. Deans was green (eyes), black (Baby), and amethyst (for him being an Aquarius). Sam's was white (his eyes are constantly changing so it was the closest I came to diamond), brown (for his luscious locks as I call them), and emerald (he's a Taurus). Cas was more difficult, because he has no exact birthdate, I picked a tan color for his trench coat and two different shades of blue, a dark for his tie and a light for his eyes._

 _They seemed to really love them. So I was pleased with myself as they tied them on each other's wrists. I put my necklace on and squeezed up front in between them momentarily and shoved the CD Dean gave me into the player. Phantom of the Opera popped on and they sighed, to which I replied, "Suck it up, Sallies," and started singing along. By the time we got back home it was the fourth run through of the long playlist on the disc, I had passed out in the back seat several times and each time I'd wake back up a new show would be being blasted on Baby's speakers. After the second rerun, I would wake up to the brothers, especially Dean, singing along as best as they could. Cas and I have a smile on our faces as I'd fall back asleep, letting them be them._

 ** _New Year's Night_**

 _The ball dropped as we watched from my living room and as Auld Lang Syne was playing and people were kissing on TV in Times Square, I was sitting in between Sam and Dean. I looked at one, then the other then straightforward, closed my eyes tight and overly pursed my lips. Nothing happened so I called Cas. He came in and I grabbed his hand, pulled him down to my level and smooched him. His face was priceless and it gave the boys a good laugh. As I was laughing, I was surprised as well my simultaneous kisses on each cheek. We ended that year in laughter._

 ** _January_**

 _This was the first hunt we got pretty beat up on all together. It was a pack of werewolves. Nuff said._

 ** _February_**

 _All that needs to be written down... we need to cut Dean off from his corny anatomy related Valentine's Day jokes._

 ** _August_**

 _Wow, I haven't written in months, but I just wanted to write down that it has been a year with the Winchesters. And I'm going to say it's been the best year of my life._

 ** _December_**

 _Another birthday and Christmas with the boys. We are getting so close, it's kind of strange. Sam is like a big brother to me and Dean… well, Dean is protective like a brother, but there's something else I can't quite put my finger on yet._

 ** _February_**

 _I just spent the night watching Dean. I don't know why, he just caught my attention and kept it. There was a fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've never felt this before, it's weird… I don't know if I like it._

 _Nah, I'm pretty sure I do._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 **"Wendigo... Again"**

 **Dean**

The past several months Trinity has caught me watching her. I don't mean to. I don't notice I'm doing it half of the time. There's just something, almost angelic, about her. It's like she emits an aura of light. If I didn't know any better, and if I was an insane person, I'd say I could see a silhouette of wings. But I'm positive it was my imagination and… well, whatever this feeling I have is. I've also found myself giving her a nickname, Trin. I just said it one day without thinking, and she didn't even notice it seemed. So it stuck.

Now, I know I've slept with a lot of girls, said I loved one or two. But no one has ever caused such a combustion inside of me. _C'mon Dean, snap out of it._

 **…**

"Is it a long enough drive for me to take a nap?"

"No, Trinity, you should stay awake, I don't need you being more clumsy than your usual self when we get there," I replied from the driver's seat of Baby.

"Saaaaaaammm…" she whined.

"I have to go with Dean on this one," he chuckled.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend all night drawing," I looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"It's called dedication, Dean," she punched my arm. She let out a loud sigh, "Fine, how long then?"

"About ten minutes," Sam informed.

"What are the details?"

"There have been six disappearances in this town's forest over the past 6 six years, the last one just last Friday," Sam tilted his head back without looking from the computer he was using to look at a newspaper article. "So get this, each person went missing on the same date just a year apart. Survivors said that whatever took them was fast and quiet, but they thought it was a bear of some sort, even though it was bigger and its roar was louder. They left their campsites that had been shredded in search of help, hearing their friends' screams behind them. Hey, Dean, doesn't this all sound familiar to you?" he got a questioning, curious look on his face.

I knew what it was after the first few details, "Of course. It was the first case we worked together after Jess."

"Oh fun."

"Wait! I don't know what that job was, guys!" Trinity reached up and grabbed out shoulders, her small hands barely covering them.

"It's a wendigo."

"Aren't those supposed to be weird, humanoid, cannibal things?"

"Pretty much sums 'em up," Sam nodded.

"Great, I can't wait," she leaned back in the seat.

 **…**

I pulled Baby into the Ranger Station's gravelly parking lot. We all got out, Sam and I in our suits and Trinity in a blouse and dress pants, my eyes taking her in.

When we got inside there was only one person at the desk and a young couple looking around at the souvenirs and maps. I walked up first.

"Hi there, how's it goin'?"

The old man with a white mustache kept looking at his newspaper, "Oh, ya know, besides the deaths and influx of tourists, not bad."

"Yeah, speaking of," I pulled out my fake FBI ID badge and Sam followed suit, and Trinity too. We had made her a few sometime last year, after she had been hunting with us for several months. "I'm Agent Gunn," I threw one thumb over my left shoulder at Sam, "This is Agent Duff," my other thumb over my opposite shoulder, "And Agent Rose, my partners."

"I've already spoken to the police."

"Yeah, we know, but there have been some ties with a case we've dealt with in the past, and were sent to check up on it."

"What was the case?"

"That's classified."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "What'dya need to know then?"

"Anything and everything you know about strange things happening here, the murders, the people who disappeared," I turned my wrist and hand in a circular motion, "Ya know, helpful, things," I gave a sarcastic, cheesy grin.

The man leaned in a bit, "All I know, is that it ain't no bear killing those people, I'm not thinkin' it's a person neither."

Trinity stepped up, "What do you think it is then?"

"Okay," he scooted a little closer, "this is gonna sound crazy, but I think it's some Indian devil."

"Indian as in Native American?" Sam asked glancing at me.

"Yeah, there was a bunch of Algonquian Tribe people here a long time ago. They had a bunch of stories and legends. And personally, I believe in them. Crazy shit's happened in these parts, boy."

"Algonquian you say?" I leaned on the counter.

"Excuse me, but I overheard you guys talking about the disappearances, and well," the young woman of the couple leaned in next to Trinity.

Trinity, putting on a warm smile that made my mouth quirk up, laid a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, "Don't be shy, what do you want to say?"

"It's just, it's my cousin. That's honestly why we're," she gestured to whom I'd presume to be her husband from the rings on their hands, who had just moved next to her, "here. When we found out, I knew something was wrong, but I don't believe he's dead."

"You weren't thinking about going out there alone, were you?" Sam put a flat warning hand out in front of him.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we've got a bunch of protection against bears and people."

"Well this fella here says he doesn't think it's either of those," I nodded my head toward the ranger behind the desk.

"What do you mean?" the husband spoke up.

"I told them about the old stories of the Indian people that had land here."

"Well," the lady scoffed, "that's just absurd," she paused and a worried, doubtful expression cast itself upon her features, "Isn't it?"

"Okay, between us, I don't think it is." I looked down at her.

"That's just crazy talk, though!"

Trinity stepped directly in front of her and looked her in the eyes, "Listen, it's true, you gotta believe us, more people are gonna die if we don't do something."

The old man leaned over and whispered, "You're not regular feds, are ya?"

"Nope, special services," I gave him a tight lipped smile.

"How can we help?" the woman swallowed.

"Tell us everything you know," Trinity's pretty freaking persuasive.

 **…**

As the five of us there on our small packs, I spoke with Trinity in a hushed tone, "Hey Trin, how did you get them to agree?"

"I don't know, I was just winging it," she giggled. I stared at her a little too long. "What? What are you looking at?" she smiled up at me with her colorful hazel eyes. They reminded me of Sam's, always changing, especially with different color clothing.

I smiled back and looked away, "Nothing."

She was about to say something when Sam walked over.

"Should I break it to them?"

"Break what?" I forgot she didn't know much about wendigoes.

"That their cousin's probably dead or just as good as."

"What a positive outlook."

"It's true, these things are vicious. The only chance this guy has is that they store their living food," Sam informed her.

"I wouldn't say that though. I'd tell them the truth about the situation, but not that. It might make them hard to work with," the small girl about seven inches shorter than me reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, we go in five."

"Hopefully," I sighed.

 **…**

"What was that?!" The woman, whose name we found out was Jane Jeffries, stopped in her tracks on the path.

"A bird," my brother rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Okay," telling them the honest truth about monsters and crap went better than I thought, but it did leave them, you could say, spooked.

Trinity chuckled, "Was this how your last group was?" She fell back with me bringing up the rear of our small band.

"Not exactly, the last ones were pretty freaking stubborn."

We walked for at least an hour and that was when we heard something bigger than a bird. Sam, who was leading, halted our troop. "Hold up."

It gets dark ten times quicker in the forest, so we had our flashlights out. Sam pointed his in the direction of the sound.

"Sammy? What is it?" I quietly called up to him.

"I don't think it's anything, but I wanted to make sure before we head on."

"Are you sure it's nothing, I mean cause," another noise creaked in the hazy light of the evening, causing Mike Jeffries, the husband, to falter in his words. His wife grabbed his arm, wrapping them together.

"Sh," Sam warned.

We stood in silence listening to the creaks and snaps, the three of us had gotten out our flare guns. Trinity had asked earlier why flare's, I told her that it's what worked last time.

Then suddenly, a massive, grey, human-like figure came bounding out of the shadows, its eyes and cheeks sunken in. It screeched it loud roar and came bounding towards the couple in front of me. I shot at the beast and it moved just in time for the fire to miss its chest. "Dammit!" All the while, Trinity had jumped out and pushed the two out of the way, all three of them falling to the earth.

The creature, was ready to pounce, "Son of a bitch!" As I pulled the trigger, another light came from Sam. Our flares his the monster at the same time bursting into flame and ash.

Trinity helped Jane and Mike up and Sam picked up their things they had dropped, "We have to move, they'll be more, Dean, let's go, we have to put up the Anasazi symbols," he took a quick look at me and I nodded.

I pulled Trinity aside as we took off, "What the Hell was that?"

"What?"

"Jumping in front of it like that!" I yelled through a whisper.

"I saved them, I thought that's what we're supposed to do?!" she did the same.

"Yeah, well, don't do it again," I was a loss for words.

She huffed and walked ahead of me a bit.

I followed and was beside her again, but we didn't say anything, all of us just speed-walked until we found more of an open space.

Sam and I covered the whole area in the protective symbols while Trinity kept the Jeffries in the center holding her flashlight out as a watchman.

When we finished we joined them. Trinity had made a small fire, like Sam asked her to, and we sat around it.

"Okay, these symbols should keep them away, so as long as you stay inside of them, we'll be safe," Sam looked at the couple.

"Don't go outside of them, I mean it. I don't want to have to go get you and get captured in the process again."

"Again?" Trinity looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah, again, the idiot ran off like we said _not_ to do, and I chased after him and was caught too. It was less than pleasant."

She simply pouted her lips some and nodded slowly. Her eyelashes casting long dark shadows on her cheeks.

"Trust us, we're not going anywhere," Mike assured us.

 **…**

Trinity had fallen asleep on my shoulder, but everyone else was wide awake. I don't know how she did it sometimes.

Mike stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta take a whiz, don't worry I won't leave, just look away."

I shook my head and watched the flames lick the cold air. As I began hearing the man's trickle behind me, an abrupt scream followed suit. We all jumped up and Mike was nowhere to be seen. I had had my hand on Trinity's shoulder when the scream sounded (in a protective manner, maybe?) and she held onto it. I started to walk away towards where Mike had been, letting my hand stay on her shoulder for as long as possible. I held up a hand to signal silence and caution as I approached the wet earth.

"Son of a bitch!" My flashlight landed where the puddle was, the puddle right on top of a faded and partially washed away Anasazi symbol.

Sam walked over next to me and saw it too, "Great… the thing must've been waiting just beyond those shadows."

"We can't just stand here! We have to go after him!" Jane yelled.

" _We_ , don't _have_ to do anything," I turned to her. "But, I will.'

"Woah woah woah woah woah… You're not going alone again. I'm going with you," Trinity took a step away from the frightened wife in my direction. She began to pick up her gear and as I began to protest, she looked at Sam, "You're more fit to protect her," she jutted a thumb over her shoulder, "Are you okay with this?" She still asked permission for a lot, even after all of this time.

"Yeah, okay," he replied, as she turned to Jane explaining, my jaw dropped. She settled that in less than thirty seconds. Sam turned to me and shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go save this moron," Trinity grabbed my arm and we walked off into the darkness together.

…

"Well, this sucks," Trinity mumbled as we hung from the ceiling of the monster's underground lair. They ambushed us after about ten minutes of walking in the almost complete dark.

"I still can't believe you did that…" I glared at her. One of the wendigoes tackled me and she jumped on top if it, rolling us over and giving me a chance to shoot it with the flare gun, but then two more appeared and knocked us out cold.

"Hey, I saved your ass," she's adopted more of a liking of cuss words the longer she's spent with us.

"That's the second time you've put your neck on the line tonight."

"That, is what, we, do!" she looked at me more intensely after each pause. She was about to say something else as the tall, slender figure silhouetted itself in the light of its entrance.

The beast walked up to the unconscious (at least seemed to be) Mike next to Trinity. Sniffed him and took a bite right from his right bicep. He didn't move, I didn't even know if he was alive still. Trinity looked away, her eyes wide, her breathing picking up. I looked at her, and she turned to me. We didn't say anything, but just looked into each other's eyes. She tried to pace her breath, but then the creature turned to face us with it's face that was like a grey, muscle mannequin. It got right in her face and screeched. She didn't even flinch. Now my breathing was fast paced.

It took two steps to the left to stand in front of me. It's steaming, bloodied mouth next to my face. It sniffed me and let it's long tongue roll out of its mouth and onto my neck. Then I heard a gasping kind of sound next to my ear. It was opening it's mouth to attack.

But then, Trinity used her arms to lift her up and swing her feet, kicking it in the back. It fell and she struggled to free herself from the rope suspending her. The wendigo began to get back up, so i swung myself backwards knocking it back into the ground. She wiggled her wrists, cutting them on the old, rough material and somehow maneuvered her way out of them, dropping to the cold dirt. The monster started to get up again and she ran over to me with a pocket knife and put it in my hands, she was about to cut them, but the wendigo had almost gotten back on its feet. She looked into my eyes for a split second, and turned, pulling a flare gun from the back of her pants and running backwards, yelling, "Hey ugly! Come get some to-go food!" She now turned away completely and fell into a sprint, the creature following.

I yelled after her, but their footsteps disappeared into silence. I cut myself loose from the bonds and ran over to Mike to check his pulse. There was none to check. "Dammit!" I stood up and looked around. Over in the corner were our few supplies we had brought, I ran over and grabbed a flare gun and flashlight, heading in the direction that Trinity had gone in with the monster on her tail.

Turning every corner and passing every shadow with caution, I held the gun ready to shoot.

I was about to come around a sharp corner when I heard face-paced steps that were beginning to crescendo. Then I saw a small shadow on the floor, followed by a running Trinity flying past me, then taking a few steps back seeing me, she looked behind her and quickly shoved me against the damp wall, pushing a round rock under my armpit whispering breathlessly, "Stay and leave that there!", and running off again. Not even thirty seconds later, the wendigo came past. It stopped and sniffed me, then continued after Trinity.

 _What the crap was that?!_

Then I heard a distant, "Dean!" in Sam's voice.

"Sammy!" I called back. Heavy footsteps were coming my way and I shined the flashlight into the tunnel to see Sam and Jane coming my way. I ran to meet them. "What are you two doing here?!"

"More found the site, we came to find and help you, hoping to get out all together and alive."

"Did you find Mike? Did you find my husband?!" Jane looked at me with wet, desperate eyes.

I looked at her sadly and quickly said, "He didn't make it." I thought about lying so she's cooperate better, but we had to hurry. She clasped her hands over her mouth and began to cry. Sam pulled her in his arms and looked at me. "Where's Trinity?" Worry filled his question.

"I'll tell you everything later, but she ran that way, I pointed down the corridor behind me that had a Y split. "The left one," the one I didn't come from. "You have your gun?" I asked Sam as we took off.

"Yeah," he held it up, finger next to the trigger. We kept running and he looked down at the still weeping Jane, "Listen to me, you have to keep up, I know it's hard, but we have to get out of here!" he tried his best to put comfort into the urgency in his voice. She only nodded.

We turned a corner, me in the lead, and ran head-on with Trinity. We both fell down, her small body on top of mine. Our heavy breaths coinciding and our eyes locking for a quick moment before she threw herself off onto the ground and stood up. I did the same.

"Um, we have to go," she quickly said. A roar was heard not far from where we were. "And not that way, c'mon!"

She started forward and the three of us followed and I caught up so the two of us were leading with Sam pulling Jane along.

After many twist, turns, and dark pathways, there was a faint light ahead and I could see the night sky filled with stars with tree tops here and there. "We're almost there!" I called behind me.

"I see!" then Sam's voice dropped like he was looking down, "C'mon, you can make it."

We all got to the mouth of the cave and took a few bounds a couple yards out into the forest. Trinity grabbed Sam's pack and riffled through it, "Sam, do you have any dy-... ah, here we go!" she pulled out a pack of dynamite.

"What do you plan on doing with that?!" I grabbed the her arm.

"Blow the sons of bitches to smithereens. We can't just let them keep killing people. My guess is that at least the majority of them are here, and this will kill them. Now you guys get a head start-" she was cut off by a shrill cry coming from the deep, dark tunnel, "GO! I'll be right behind you!" I just looked at her, I couldn't believe she was risking her life like this. "GO! NOW!" She shoved me and ran back to the entrance and lit a match, turned her head one more time and screamed, "MOVE IT!" Against my will, Sam pulled me and Jane with him and I heard the crackle of a spark behind me. But then a short scream as well. I pulled my arm free from Sam's grip and twisted around to see a wendigo on top of Trinity, I went to go back for her, but she kicked it off with unexpected strength and threw the dynamite into the black hole. She sprinted after us waving her hand wildly motioning for us to get out of there. She caught up as we were about two-hundred yards away when the explosion threw us all forward, face-first into the leaves and dirt. I felt my head hit something hard and my vision blackened.

 **…**

I woke up to Sam smacking my cheek, "Dean! Wake up!"

I grunted and sat up, getting dizzy and catching myself before falling back down. Sam's face was the only focused thing in my sight, until I looked behind him. There was a big crater where the cave used to be and there were three burnt wendigo corpses, one against a rock, one from a tree, and one splattered against one of the still-standing walls of the labyrinth. I looked around some and it was daylight. Trinity was holding Jane in a hug, letting her tears run down her charcoaled arm. We heard sirens in the distance, we all looked in the direction of the blares. We had to go.

 **…**

As we drove away from the billowing smoke, Sam asked Jane, "Where do you want us to take you?" very softly.

"I, I don't, I don't know," she got out between sobs.

"Hey, you know you can't say what really happened, right?"

"What, what do I tell them?"

"Just say that your husband went off on a backpacking trip and that was the last you heard, because of cell service."

"We'll take care of the rest, okay?" Trinity added, "We'll drop in a word of a natural gas leak in the area.

"Thank, thank you. But, what, what do I do, where do I go?"

"Home. Where do you live?" Sam looked back at her.

"We were staying with my grandmother about an hour away from here. But I'd like to go the hospital first. I have a heart condition that needs to be checked up on now. Please?"

"Okay, we'll take you there then."

I still hadn't said a word. But I'd have a few to say to Trinity when we got home.

 **…**

"Thank you, again," Jane hugged Sam.

"I know you tried to save him, you don't have to explain," she tried at a sad smile, but tears fell, she was barely keeping it together.

I furrowed my brows and twitched my mouth up slightly.

She went to Trinity and whispered something in her ear, making her smile. "Thank you, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen," she said out loud pulling away from Trinity's face. She just returned a soft smile and wrapped her arm around the blanketed Jane, leading her off to the emergency room doors, leaving me and Sam by Baby.

"What do you think she whispered?" I asked him.

"I have no idea,"

I told him what had happened before he had gotten to the wendigo lair with Jane.

"Sounds like she saved you a few times," he smirked.

"It's not funny, Sam, she could've died."

"Okay, okay, but listen, we do that with each other constantly, you do know that right?"

"Yeah, but-" I stopped myself from going on because Trinity had started walking back over.

"She'll be okay, at least physically in no time. But who knows how long it'll take her to recover mentally," she shrugged with sympathy on her face as she got in the back seat of the Impala. Time to head home, then.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

 **"Inamorato"**

 **Trinity**

Dean still hadn't said a word the whole way home. I don't know what was up with him. When we parked at my apartment, Dean got out quickly and headed up. Sam and I both stood up slowly and looked at each other questions all over our faces, then we shrugged and followed Dean.

As soon as the door closed behind Sam, Dean threw his bag and brown leather jacket on the floor and turned to me yelling, "What the Hell were you thinking?!"

"Well for one, why Dean has become a mute," I threw my own black leather jacket of the sofa.

"No!" he angrily sighed, "I mean back in the forest?! What was that?!"

"Um, I just gonna," Sam looked around and pointed, awkwardly walking away, "Yeah…" he walked right back outside.

I watched him go, but when I turned back around to face Dean, he hadn't looked away from me.

"What do you want me to say, Dean?!" I threw my hands up, "What?! That I'm sorry for saving those people as best as I could?! Because I won't, I'm not!"

"No!" he then fumbled for words, "It's just, you can't keep doing this?!"

"Doing, _what,_ exactly?!"

"Risking your life like that!"

"That's what we do! I've told you! You of all people should know that! I mean, c'mon, Dean! Look at all of the stories you guys have told me! All of the examples you guys have set through them and the hunts we've gone on together! Seriously, you think I wouldn't pick up on that!?"

"Don't twist my words, Trinity! That's not-"

"Not what? Not what you're saying?! Ha! That's, that's hilarious. Of course it is! Or you wouldn't be over here, freaking out on me!"

"I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you!"

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me, Dean, especially when I'm with you!" this was the truth, Nephilim hybrid or not.

He didn't say anything.

"You don't think I've noticed how you either keep a hand or an eye on me whenever possible?! You don't think I haven't seen the constant worry on your face every single time something crazy comes our way?!"

His green eyes pierced my soul, he looked at me full of guilt, anger, and sadness, "You shouldn't be the one saving me, you shouldn't be the one risking your life, you shouldn't be the one almost dying! Especially for my sake!" after every pause is volume had increased.

"Yeah, well, same goes to you! Looks like we're at a stalemate here, buddy!"

"Why does it even matter about me?!"

I've had enough of this.

"Because I love you, you jerk!"

His whole being froze. I have to say mine did too. I didn't really mean to say _that_ particular thing. I could see his chest rising and falling at a quickened rate. I could feel my heart pumping abnormally fast, blood rushing to my cheeks. His vibrant eyes locking onto mine intensely.

Dean started to walk my way, still holding my gaze, lips slightly parted. In surprise? I don't know but dear Lord was it sexy.. I couldn't move. As he got within inches from me, all with in mere seconds, his big hands rose up and cupped my face with strength, and his soft lips were pressing against mine.

I might've died and gone to heaven.

His warm lips encapsulated mine and I let them. His hands covered both sides of my face completely and then one of them traveled down my arm to my back. Where my spine curves, he pressed his palm against it and pulled my closer to him. One of my hands reached up and covered part of his hand on my face, the other encircled his neck, well, as much as it could.

The kiss was so full of emotion and fierceness and yet, it was passionate.

I had never been kissed before, let alone like this. But I didn't say anything, mainly to not end this, and I didn't want to freak him out.

To my despair, he pulled his face away from mine, only inches, but still. Leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes again, this time they were soft instead of intense. "I, I love you too," he gave me an absolutely adorable smile and giggle.

Me, I made Dean Winchester stutter and giggle.

I smirked and pulled his face back down to me, it was a stretch for him being so much taller than me, but he didn't seem to mind.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders, "Catch!" I jumped up and he caught me as if he were about to do it himself. My legs circled around his waist and one of his hands still rested on my back, the other holding me up under my thighs.

He stumbled against a wall and we laughed on each other's lips. I pointed to my door. He, very skillfully I might add, walked us up the staircase and I opened the door behind him.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **Hi, yeah, sorry for interrupting, but now is where you should definitely look up this song and listen to it as many times as you need to get to my next note signifying that the special music time can be done. :)**

 **This Chapter's song is: "Dark Star" by Jaymes Young (lyric video)**

 **Enjoy! Now, go!**

He slowly laid me down on my bed and grabbed the back of his shirt behind his neck, pulling it off over his head, then crawled up to me. I saw his back muscles in the mirror behind him. _Curse my weakness for backs and forearms._

His arms were on either side of my head, and he bent his head down to place another kiss on my mouth. His lips traveled to my forehead, my nose, my own lips once again, my cheek, my ear, then I felt his hot breath of my neck, followed by a long, soft kiss.

My breath hitched and he looked deeply into my eyes and smiled with a laugh again. He kissed me again, this time I twisted my fingers in his fluffy hair, tugging slightly. A small groan escaped from his mouth. I smiled against his lips and did it again. _He has a hair thing…_ I giggled inside my head.

He sat up, straddling me and I placed my hands on his, positioning them on my sides at the hem of my shirt. I slowly pulled his hands and my shirt up, his chest rose and fell rapidly. I sat up so I was face to face with him and let go of his warm hands and he pulled it the rest of the way off.

 _My God, I was partially naked with Dean Winchester._

He cupped my face and neck again, placing slow, agonizing kisses on my full lips again. His one hand travelled down my spine, massaging and tickling, making me quietly giggle and sigh. I hugged him tightly as I nodded, giving him permission to unclasp my bra. We slowly laid back down and he kisses my neck again and started to slip his hands underneath my waistband. Even I could tell how nervous and shaking my breathing was. Dean stopped and looked up me with his big, beautiful eyes, mouth partially open, panting slightly.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

I smiled, "No, no, it's it's just…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

 _That you're lying to his face about what you really are?_

 _No, shut up conscience!_

He sat up again, grasping my hand with a concerned face.

I had to tell him, I couldn't keep it from him. "I mean, it's just that this is basically my _first time._ At least with consent," Dean's face filled with sorrow and pity. "And, down there, was my first kiss. Ever. In any circumstance."

His eyebrows shot up. _Crap. I ruined it._ "I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you that is." But then a warm smile spread across his lips.

"Don't be, I couldn't tell," he leaned down and softly kisses my cheek. "You know, if you're not ready, we don't have to do this."

I smiled and my eyesight became a little blurry. Swallowing back my tears, I just looked at him. This tough, usually-no-emotion, sexual guy was giving me so much power right now.

"No, I don't want to stop here, Dean," I laughed. "I, I just wanted to let you know," I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles.

He leaned down and caressed my shoulder with his lips, not kissing, but just running them over. "Well," he kissed then, "You," another, "Are in," one more, "Control," and a long lasting one.

I put my hand on his cheek and pulled it in front of my face, "Thank you, Dean." He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine.

I laced my fingers through his hair, tugging once again, purposefully making him quietly growl. I slid his hands down my hips, removing both layers of my pants and he lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist again. We made out very slowly and passionately, exploring one another's mouths and necks and chests. I let my hands slide all around his shirtless body. His arms, shoulders, and pecs were so hard with muscle and yet his abdomen was strong, but not chiseled. It was adorably hot.

His large hands travelled my back and sides occasionally venturing to my own chest. His lips just incarcerated mine, making me never wanting to part from them. I kept one hand on my back, placing the other on the bed and lowering us down to it. His knees were in between mine and as he curved his back, giving me forceful, fervent kisses, my hands grasped his belt and I began fumbling with the buckle. After finally getting it undone, I slid my cold underneath his waistband on his back, to feel the warm skin on his butt and it gave him goosebumps all over.

"Sorry," I giggled. My fingers were always cold.

He simply smiled and laughed against my lips.

I pulled his pants down, letting his cheeks out in the open.

I let one of my hands graze over it and then back up to the curve from his back to his ass. It was so curved, almost like a small basin. My hands slid across his back, full of muscles, crisscrossing paths over and over again. I wrapped my arms and his neck again and he pulled us both us, still not parting lips, up so my legs were wound his again. We only sat like that for a few moments before I knocked him backwards on to his back, releasing a playful laughter from him. I cut it off with my lips and with my one hand flat on the bed beside his shoulders, the other running through his hair, I bent my neck down to kiss his jaw and lightly bit his neck. All of this together making him groan loudly. He couldn't see it but I smiled. I felt him reach into the pocket of his jeans then kick off them off onto the floor and felt his hand fumble with something behind me, and we sat back up so I was straddling his waist yet again.

 _Lord save me, I'm_ completely _naked with Dean Winchester._

 _Well… except for this protection… Oh! Thank God he remembered!_

I put his hand underneath me and then I placed mine on his strong shoulders. And I nodded in his neck, he understood immediately he lifted my small body up and down. I started to get the motion, and in synchronization, we moved together.

My breath was taken away from me. Literally, warmth spread through my entire body. Dean's hot breath was on my shoulder as he threw a hand forcefully from underneath me to hug my back.

It all felt so fast and vicious one moment, but when I let Dean take control, he was more melodic and slow paced.

Between gasps, I got out, "You. Down."

He smiled mischievously and understood flipping us over so I was straddling his waist on top of him. I gripped his shoulders tight enough to leave white circles forming underneath my fingers. We started moving together again, making that warm feeling tingle throughout the both of us, you could tell in our eyes. I moved one of my hands into his hair again. I wasn't going to let this advantage still away. _I know his weak spot._ I chuckled maniacally inside my head.

He emitted a loud sigh as I pulled on his dark blonde hair. The other hand that wasn't happily torturing him, rubbed his chest and at certain pleasurable moments, squeezed onto his skin and muscle, leaving claw marks from my finger nails. I fell close to him, cuddling my face into his neck and breathing heavily. His left hand followed the curvature of my spine and the right spine gripped my side tightly.

I giggled.

He did too, "What?" very breathy.

Still rising and falling, I smiled, "That tickled."

"Oh yeah?" he breathed. He let both hands squeeze my sides, which I'll be the first to say, had some meat to them, but Dean didn't seem to care, maybe he even liked it. I fell on top of him, chest to chest, laughing. He took this opportunity to flip us over again so I was on my back and he was in between my legs. He scooched down and kissed the insides of my thighs very softly and sweetly, his band under me on my back and hips. I tangled my fingers in his hair again, making him moan louder against my sensitive skin. His warm lips wandered over my body, everywhere causing my back to arch more every time. They found themselves back at my lips and I wrapped my legs around his back as our almost telepathic motion fell back into place, but since he was in the lead, it was slow and passionate. I threw my head back into the pillow as an extra warm feeling crept through my nerves and bones causing my body to shake. I had a sharp intake of breath and looked into Dean's gorgeous eyes and watched them as they squeezed tightly shut, his eyelashes long and dark, and his little eye-crinkles on the sides of them under the end of his eyebrow.

He was just so perfect and as we both climaxed and sighed loudly together, I jutted my hand up behind his head, gripping his hair, pulling him back down to me forcefully and biting his bottom lip. He smiled that same smile and I tugged on his hair some more, causing him to groan very loudly against my lips.

At that point, his arms gave out and his face was less than an inch away from mine, breathing the same air. He touched his forehead against mine, breathing incredibly heavy and smiled. I returned the gesture.

He fell to the side of me, smiling, one arm hanging off to the side, the other squeezing under me, pulling me as close as I could get and wrapping it around me, hand resting in my arm.

I curled up against him, enjoying every part of being next to his body, letting my one hand trace invisible lines on his stomach. I looked up at him as he looked down at me lying on his bicep.

I almost said what I was thinking out loud, _I just had sex with Dean Winchester._

But, what came out was, "That. Was. Awesome."

He laughed a soothing laugh, "Yeah, it was," he looked up to the ceiling, "I think my favorite parts were when _you_ took the lead," he glanced sideways at me and winked.

Minutes later, as the stars began coming out from under the clouds outside my window, we fell asleep, exactly how we were, except our free hands holding on together and Dean's face turned to me and tilted down, to be as close to mine as possible. It was the best position I could be in.

I fell asleep with a funny, ironic, and so out-of-character, yet wonderful thought in my head, invading my dreams.

 _Dean Winchester is a submissive…_

 **_Author's Note_**

 **Challenge time! Leave a comment of a Dean-Trinity ship name! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

 **"Nick"**

 **Sam**

After I walked outside when Dean started yelling at Trinity, I leaned against the railing of the staircase outside her door. I heard more yelling, it got louder and louder and then all of a sudden it became very quiet. I heard a loud thud and more silence, but then… _Wait… giggles…?_ Then a door slamming shut from upstairs.

It took me a minute, but when I didn't hear anything else, it hit me. _Seriously…?_

I walked outside to sit in the Impala. I wasn't going in there if they were doing what I thought they were doing.

I was sitting out there listening to the radio for a while, until I saw Cas walk out of the building. His eyes were wide and he had a blank expression.

I got out and stood up, "Cas?" he didn't even look at me, just kept walking. "Cas, hey, buddy, what's wrong?"

He stopped parallel to me and turned. I was at the front of the Impala and he came to meet me. We both leaned against her and I rolled my eyes. Sighing, "They're-"

"Fornicating? Indeed."

"Ah," I closed my mouth tightly and nodded. "Um, how, how'd you find out?" Kind of scared of his answer.

"I came to ask Trinity something, but then I… saw… I left before they could see me. I was only in there for mere," he paused and blinked a bunch of times, "seconds," and shook his head.

I hand to contain my laughter. His face was priceless. "Well, uh, you wanna go… somewhere?"

"I believe that would be wise."

"Okay, well, there's a bar next door, I pointed around the apartment building." Cas looked so confused, "C'mon, let's go get you a drink," I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

…

"Uh, Sam, I, I think I've had too much…" Cas looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You've only had two beers, Cas," I scoffed with a smile.

He just looked at me with droopy eyes.

I laughed and looked at the time. "Yeah, I suppose you have, let's get you home, it's almost midnight anyway."

…

We walked in and the lights were all off and it was silent. I turned and locked the door behind us.

"Cas, why don't you-" I turned and he was already slouched in the chair that Dean usually sleeps in.

Even though he doesn't sleep he closed his eyes and said to me, "I'm just gonna sit here for a while."

I looked up the steps at Trinity's door and bent my head shaking it. I looked over at Cas, "Yeah, no one will be needing that chair tonight," I smirked.

I had thought about it for a while after lying down on the couch that I had turned into a bed over the past year and a half. I suppose it made sense, there had been so much tension between them lately. But I just didn't want them to hurt each other.

…

In the morning, I got up and Cas was still in the same spot, his eyes closed. I almost thought he had fallen asleep somehow, until only one of his eyes slightly opened, looking over at me.

"Do you possibly have any of those pills for this?"

I smiled, "Yeah, let me get them," I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the migraine pills and made some coffee. "Here," I gave him the bottle and a cup of strong coffee, "Drink that, it'll help."

"Thanks," he sat up and put his forehead in his hand, massaging his temple.

I walked back into the kitchen and popped some bread in the toaster and cracked a few eggs on a skillet.

From the other room I heard, "Hey, Cas," then an abrupt stop in walking, "Uh, Cas, are you drunk?"

"Obviously."

"Okay, then."

Dean came into the kitchen with me, wearing a loose, thin t-shirt and sweatpants, "Hey, Sammy." His hair was a complete and utter mess, pointing in all sorts of different directions and angles, tufted here, and bedhead there.

I didn't say anything, but he just could not wipe the smile he had off of his face. He was trying, I could tell, his lips kept falling up and down, he kept trying to keep a straight face, but simply couldn't.

He was happy.

"So, what'd, uh, what'd you do last night?" he asked leaning against the counter with one hand, the other bringing a cup of steaming coffee to his mouth and taking a sip.

"Not Trinity, that's for sure," I replied with a smile, still not looking at him full on. He almost spit his coffee out.

He walked over to me shoving my arm, "Shut up, Sam," he tried to be mad, but I could still hear the smile on his face.

A few minutes later, I heard Trinity in the other room with Cas with almost the same conversation he and Dean just had..

"Hey, Cas. Uh, Cas, are you… drunk?"

"Yes!" then his voice rose so the whole house could hear, "Just so everybody knows, I. Am. Drunk."

She just laughed and appeared in the threshold of the kitchen wearing a long, loose t-shirt and extra large sweatpants. Her hair was also incredibly fluffy and tangled. But they both looked rested.

"Hi, Sam," she smiled at me and I looked at her smiling back. She walked past Dean with the same, just-can't-get-rid-of-this-smile smile, "Dean." She walked to the opposite counter, so we all were at separate ones, taking a bite of an apple she had snatched from the basket beside me. Looking towards the floor, she kept trying to hide her smile again and again and occasionally glancing up at my brother. And action to which he would smile back, occasionally wink, but mostly smile shyly. I never thought I'd use the word shy, to describe my brother.

"My God, just kiss already," I looked up and grinned at them.

"Shut up, Sam," same tone as Dean.

"Do you have anymore of this?" Cas entered holding his head, eyes shut, and lifting his empty cup of coffee.

"Yep," Trinity took his mug and filled it up with steaming caffeine.

"Thank you," he walked back out.

Dean turned to me, "You got him drunk?"

"He only had two beers,"

"For such a powerful being, he's such a lightweight."

"I don't think I've ever seen Cas drunk before," Trinity laughed.

I put some of the eggs and toast on a plate and offered them to her, "It's quite an experience," I chuckled and looked into her eyes. There was something new, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I gave Dean a plate as well and his eyes also had something different about them, but just the same, I had no clue.

…

As we ate, and they kept smiling and glancing at each other, and she kept very quietly giggling making my older brother smile bigger than I've ever seen.

Trinity finally got up and put her plate in the sink and turned to us, "Well, I'm gonna go get changed, or… something, and... yeah." Before she disappeared behind the wall of the steps, she looked over at Dean and winked with a smile.

I looked at him as he was still watching where she had gone. He had such happiness and kindness in his eyes, bliss you could say.

"You're happy aren't you?" I held my cup to my face, letting the steam wash over my nose.

He was still facing the stairs, but looked to the floor and grinned. "Yeah, I think I am, Sammy. I really do." He looked at me and smiled. I did too. Then he looked back down at his cup with that seemingly-permanent smile. It was good to see my brother like this, we didn't get to be often.

…

 **Trinity**

This was definitely a good feeling. Yet there was something different about us, I saw it in our eyes, I think Sam did too by how he looked at us. I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it didn't matter. I was on Cloud nine.

I went upstairs into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, good Lord was it a mess. I didn't change though, I wasn't planning on going anywhere today.

I walked back into my room to make my bed and not long after heard it open and close behind me, I turned to see Dean leaning against it, smiling. I did too. We seemed to be smiling a lot. I turned back to my bed and started folding the tousled sheets.

I felt two, big, familiar hands on my hips, and a soft, stubbly cheek against mine. His hands travelled up my sides and shoulders, massaging my shoulder blades, making my head fall back against his chest.

"Does anyone else know about these?" his voice in my neck.

"No," I smiled even though I was lying. He let his hands find themselves under my shirt and rested on my "tattoos" I had on my shoulder blades, slowly running his fingers and thumbs over the ridges they made. They weren't really tattoos, they were more of markings that had seared themselves into my skin after about a year with the boys. It's been two full years now, it was August 15th.

They were in the shape of two big, red angel wings that started where mine actually started, curving all the way up to my shoulders, down my back and sides, and the tips ending at my tail bone. They were raised so you could feel every line and curve, every feather and every point.

"I like them," he whispered in my ear, rubbing his stubbly cheek against my neck again. My eyes closed as he nuzzled my skin and massaged my back. He didn't know it but the marking were sore, but he made them feel so much better, more than the rubbing, but something inside me.

I abandoned my bed-making and turned to face him, our lips meeting. We swayed while kissing for a while, just softly and sweetly. Then I wrapped my arms around his ribs and clasped my hands together on his back, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heart beat. He placed his chin on my head and hugged my back with one arm, still rubbing and massaging, the other coming up to smooth down my hair slowly, over and over. His warmth filled me with happiness and his scent filled my nose, the clean soap, leather jacket, man cologne, and now clean laundry smell.

Yep, right here. Right here was probably the best place in the world.

He started humming, very faintly, I almost couldn't hear, but his voice was so low it resonated in my bones. I looked up at him, and he down at me.

"What is this?" I joked.

"What is what?" he smiled.

"This humming, it sounds good," I grinned up at his beautiful face.

"I'm not humming, I don't know what you're talking about," he winked.

I pulled away with a kiss, and went to open my door, but turning around I quietly whispered teasingly, "You know, when guys sing, it makes me very happy, plus I find it, really," stepping out of my room and pulling the door with me, "really," a little more, "really," almost all the way closed, "attractive," I closed it all the way and leaned against it smiling. I closed my eyes letting my head fall against the wood and huffing happily. What was I, a complete abomination, doing with Dean Winchester?

…

The next month went smoothly for a hunter's life. Our hunts were nothing too crazy, and we only had to mess with a few demons, just the "regular" things we hunters dealt with on a daily basis, the classic things that the Winchesters told me they hunted before Dean went to Hell. In my opinion it was almost too quiet. But I left it alone, hoping our weird lives could stay at this level of weird.

Dean would sometimes bunk with me, sometimes thing would happen, some nights we just held each other. He learned that I had bad nightmares and between Dean and Cas, I usually always had someone to comfort me during them. Dean told me he would hear my screams from downstairs and both he and Sam would jump up, but Dean would always be the one to come up. I soon learned he too had nightmares, so certain nights we would just hold each other hoping for them to vacate our minds. But when Cas started helping me through them they started getting better, so when Dean joined, they became very few and very far apart.

Until one night, when the boys had fallen asleep, I was up in my room getting ready to get in bed. When all of a sudden as a pulled the covers back, my senses cut off, it was dark and quiet. But then I saw a small light, so I followed it. When I, did it exploded, blinding me. When it faded some, I lifted my arm up to shade the light, then I saw myself, wings extended and dripping blood, as were my hands that held a long katana sword in one and a dagger in the other. My hair blowing widely in the wind, my back facing me. Other me looked to the side, flapped my wings and turned to face real me. Wearing a long, tight, black dress with sleeves, there was a cut in the midsection where blood was seeping from. This me had a solid face that had no mercy, but was full of rage, and there was something behind it, like this wasn't… me, the emotion was showing through, regret and sorrow. She was breathing heavily and stared straight at me.

I stood in horror at the sight of this version of myself. I was so confused and scared at was going on. Then she, me, whoever, spoke, "This, this is what is going to happen!" she jutted her sword at the three bodies on the ground behind her. "This is what you're going to do! There is no way around it! This is what you're going to become!" my own voice, distorted some by the wind and something within whoever this me was, boomed across the burning, barren landscape, blood everywhere.

The next thing I knew she was in front of me, just looking into my eyes, I now saw how my real eyes looked to other people. Terrifying.

Then as quick as she had appeared in front of me, she-me disappeared with a flap of her-my wings. But I didn't go anywhere. I was still there along with the three bodies whose blood had covered other me's katana. I slowly approached them, I couldn't see yet through the smoke, fog, and red haze. But as I got closer, my heart sped up like it never had before. As I got closer I saw a trench coat, a plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. I started muttering no over and over again. I dropped to my knees before the dead bodies of Sam, Castiel, and Dean. All three with a bloodied wound in their chests. And their eyes were all open, staring into the burning sky. Tears wouldn't come. Only screams and shouts and screeches of rage.

I fell on my back next to Dean's body, barely breathing, staring into the sky with them. Then tears finally started falling in a rapid flow down the sides of my face, there was no more sound except the crackling of a thousand fires.

Until a face showed itself upside down above my own face. "Hello, dear. Trinity, right?" He had a no-teeth-just-lip smile that looked so friendly, light blue eyes, blonde hair, and scruffle. He was wearing an olive green shirt with a jean-blue button up over top like a jacket.

"This is Nick," he pointed to his face, "And I," he placed his hand over his chest, "Oh wait," he squinted his eyes playfully, yet maliciously, with a sly smile, "You know who I am, don't you, special one?"

I did. From what Sam and Dean had told me, and from what I had seen in my dreams, but I didn't see this face. I had seen a beautiful man with golden skin, eyes, curly hair, and majestic wings. The only resemblance to this guy was the set of the biggest wings I had seen on another angel protruding from his back. They were the size of mine, but they were layered and positively golden, in the different shades of light they shifted and glowed. In the hazy red of the atmosphere they would sometimes shine red, like mine. But his didn't have the demon wings near the back.

He saw me looking behind him and he looked sideways at them, "You do, and you see me for who I really am," he smirked, "I wanted to make sure you could before I wasn't wearing Nick here," I stood up and I sat up, he stepped back and a glowing burst of Holy light emitted from his body, when it dispersed I saw the man I had seen before.

"Lucifer…"

"It's a pleasure, mademoiselle," he bowed, and when he sat back up he was back in his vessel. I felt my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh, don't be scared yet, my dear," he paced around me, fingertips touching in front of his chest. His wings were still there giving off a glowing light. "I need you," he paused above my boys, "As you can see," he gestured to them. "Sam disappointed me. I thought he was the one, which don't get me wrong, he was," he laughed looking up, shaking his head. "But Dean here," he shoved Dean's lifeless body with his foot, "got in the way," with a look of disgust. Something inside me shattered into a billion pieces witnessing this.

"Don't. Touch. Him," I growled.

He made a fake pity noise with his mouth, "Oh, I know, I know dear, you love him. Big mistake. He will make you weak!" Then he was right in front of me, yelling, "Do you know how powerful you are!? Because I don't think you do! You rival even, me…" he uttered that last word with jealousy and disdain as his eyes narrowed at me.

"You don't know me," I knew, but I didn't want to admit it, the very idea frightened me. Tears hardened on my cheeks, I felt my face become emotionless, except wrath. Lucifer was not going to bring me down this road.

"You may think you can escape this," he waved, hands flat, palms up, to my boys, "It _will_ , happen, one way or another my dear." He crouched down to look into my eyes, which had turned. "Those are so pretty, why don't you keep them like that? Now, let's see those gorgeous wings of yours," he flicked his finger up and they burst out of my back. "You like those marks I gave you?" he smiled, "Because I do. And Dean does too right? Too bad he doesn't know what's really behind them. They really are one of my greatest creations aren't they? It's a sign you are already getting more powerful," he sighed in pride. Then he saw the look on my face, "Why, yes, dearie, I came to your parents in my true form, they obviously thought I was an angel of the Lord," he opened his palms to the sky looking up, "I told them they could have everything they could ever want, if they did this one thing, made this one deal," he glanced sideways at me with an evil grin, "Once that was out of the way, I told Asmodeus which angel and which demon to use for the blood. Of course I'd pick Castiel here, he was always the sweet one of the family," he looked down at Cas, "I knew he's take kindly to you, even with whatever you'd become, he'd die trying to save you. It's his loyalty that always gets him in the end. Now Asmodeus asked if he could use himself, to which I agreed. Now all of the events coming up to your orphanage and sibling's deaths, were all me, except who would come out on top. I knew one of you wouldn't be able to take it and the power would overwhelm you. I knew that only one would survive. What did that one scientist call it… survival of the fittest? Yes. You, my dear," he placed a freezing hand on the side of my face, making my whole body shiver and drop drastically in degrees, "are the strongest. I created you, for this!" he turned on his heel quickly, gesturing to the landscape around us, "And this," he crouched once more and put his hands on the sides of Dean's face.

I felt so much rage and wrath and just so much power course through my body. "I said… don't, touch him!" I jumped up and tackled him, but as I hit the ground he was gone and I was on top of Dean's body, his green eyes watching me without any trace of life. My head fell on his chest as I began weeping, painfully and fiercely.

I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it the way Dean does, I threw my head up to see those familiar emerald eyes looking at me, really looking at me, but with worry filling them.

"Trinity!" his voice sounded, but didn't match, like it was an echo. "Trinity! Wake up!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Song Note_**

 **You don't necessarily have to listen to this whilst reading, but it gave me great inspiration for the following scene.**

 **"** **Distraction" by Jaymes Young (Lyric Video)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **_Chapter 14_**

 **"I'll follow You"**

 **Dean**

It was around two o'clock in the morning when I heard Trinity screaming. It was the worst I had ever heard from her. Sam and I both jumped up, I didn't even hesitate this time to see if Sam was following or not, I bolted up the steps to her door. I busted it open and saw Trinity face-up on her bed, shaking violently, eyes wide open, screaming over and over again. She hadn't even been asleep when this happened, I could tell, she was halfway out of the bed still. I ran around the end of the bed and scooped her up into my lap and arms.

"Dean!?" Sam had followed this time. Like I said, this was the worst she's ever done. "Dean! What's wrong with her?!"

"I don't know! She's never done this before!" I put my hand on the side of her face and patted lightly, dropping my voice into a calming tone, "Hey, baby, Trinity… Hey, Trin, listen to me. You've gotta wake up… come on…" nothing was changing. "Sam, call Cas!"

"Cas, please, get here! There's something wrong with Trinity!" Sam called into the air loudly.

I checked Trinity's pulse and it was moving so quickly. I shook her face a little more vigorously this time, yelling a little more now, I could feel my heart in my throat and my breathing intensified, "Trinity! Trinity! Wake up!"

"Dean! What's happening?!" Cas appeared next to me.

"I, I don't know Cas!"

Before he could do anything or even touch her, her eyes blinked and opened widely again, she gasped for air and clung onto my arm with so much force it took me by surprise. She looked around at us and the room wildly and settled on my eyes. "Dean!?"

"Yeah, Trin, hey-" before I could go on her hands cupped my face, well as much as they could, and she searched my face, my eyes, like she wasn't sure I was there.

"It's you, you're alive…" her arms then encircled my neck and she held on so tightly it was as though she was never going to let go.

"Trinity, what happened?" Sam asked urgently.

"One minute I was about ready to get in bed, the next…" she cut off, looking into the space behind me. I turned my head to look, nothing was there.

"What, happened?" Cas pushed.

"L- …" she breathed in sharply, "All of you, you were all dead. And it was all my fault," tears rimmed her eyes.

"Was this even a nightmare?" Sam took her free hand. My little brother had become a big brother to her.

She squeezed it and looked into his eyes, "I, I don't know…"

 **…**

After we settled her back down, I asked Cas to stay with her and use his angel mojo to make sure she was okay. I went back downstairs with Sam.

"Dean," he said before I even got off the last step.

"I know."

"That wasn't normal, even for our standards."

"I know!"

"Well, what do we do?"

"I, I, don't know, Sammy. I just don't know," I sat down and put my head in my hands. I looked back up to see Sam watching me with worry plastered on his face. "I guess we can't do anything until we know more. And right now, I don't think we will know more for a while."

 **Trinity**

"It was Lucifer, Cas!" I whisper-yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know the Devil when I see him! His vessel, Nick, looked exactly like how you guys described him and how he looked in my other dreams. And then when he shed it to show me his true form-"

Cas cut me off, "He showed you his true form and you could stand it?"

"Yeah, I know, it doesn't make sense. But it was him, Cas."

"I believe you. Lucifer has been known to get inside people's heads," he sat down next to me on my bed, placing his hand on top of mine and gripping it, "You have to tell me everything."

I told him everything. There was no use in keeping it to myself.

I was terrified.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **This one is just for fun, no need to listen right now, but whenever, and it's dedicated to Cas, in light of recent events and quotes from everyone's favorite Luci.**

 **"** **I'll Follow You" by Shinedown (lyrics)**

 **Enjoy… again!**

 **Cas**

As Trinity told me everything that had happened in her vision, I became increasingly worried. From seeing herself, not as herself, to that self saying how she killed the three of us, and then Lucifer appearing and explaining everything. It was so much, and so terrifying. Lucifer himself said that her powers rival that of his.

"That's not good."

"Tell me about it."

She spoke about every detail, from the scenery to the clothes and faces, to the quotes and the emotions. She talked about the marks on her back that she had showed me the day they appeared. She left nothing out and I was sure of it. If she was telling this all to me now, she obviously didn't feel the need to keep it from me.

"He said that he knew you'd stick with me, no matter what. That'd you'd keep fighting for me until the end, even if it was me who is your end," she paused looking down at her feet. I watched her as shivers started again. "His touch, it was so, so cold. It's like he was dead. I can still feel it." She then looked at me, "Cas, I don't want to be the one, in any way, shape, or form, to be the one that kills you."

"I know."

"But?"

"But he was right."

Shock and horror overcame her expression. "Cas…"

"I will stay by your side no matter what. Just like I do with the Winchesters. They've already gotten me killed twice," I tried to lighten the mood, but apparently that comment didn't work.

After a minute of silence, "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to fall apart. It's bound to happen. The Surge."

We hadn't brought up her Surge in ages. We had talked about it a little over a year ago, one night when the boys were asleep, just as a precaution. We hadn't really needed to since then, everything's been pretty quiet. Which is probably not a good thing. The Surge is what Lucifer was going on about, when her powers hit their max and she lets all of them in. If she doesn't learn to control them, they will overtake her, and undoubtedly the scene she saw will be the outcome. But I didn't say that, she was already scared enough.

"I don't know what's kept me here this long to be honest."

"Do you want to know my theory?"

"Of course."

"I believe it's this weird, disjointed, yet firm family."

This made her smile through tears. "Really?"

"Yes, You know how you said counting and other constant things kept you sane when you felt your powers building up inside you?"

"Yeah."

"I think this is as constant you could get. Plus, you're happy, aren't you?"

She smiled a little shyer. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm happy." I knew that Dean was in love with her, seriously in love, and I knew she had a mutual feeling towards him.

"I think Sam, me, and especially Dean," I leaned over her shoulder a little bit, knocking into her ever so slightly, "are helping you. My theory is that, as long as we're together, you'll be safe."

I smiled down at her and she hugged me. I returned the gesture and we sat there for a while. But as soon as she couldn't see my face, I felt a worried expression consume it. I truly did believe that, but I knew, something will have to snap inside of her to make the Surge happen. And I was dreading that day.

 **…**

 **Trinity**

The leaves had began to fall outside and I had gone for a walk in the cool October morning air. With my leather jacket blocking the wind from my body, but letting the breeze fly through my hair and face, it calmed down. I had just had a bad nightmare and snuck outside to get some fresh air.

This one wasn't nearly as bad as last month's but it was still pretty freaking scary. This time I just sat there all I could see were my own eyes, in their transformed state, and in the reflections, countless people being slaughtered by my hand. At the very end I saw my blade kill the three most important people in my life. Then I saw my dream/vision-state self looking in a mirror, I was wearing the same thing in my past vision and my wings were dripping blood again. And right before I woke up Lucifer appeared by my side, stroking my bloodied wings and whispered in my ear, "You've done well," with an evil smile and look in his eyes.

When I woke up, I was sweating bullets and breathing heavily. I knew I had to get out.

 **…**

When I got back to the apartment, Sam was on his computer and Dean was nowhere in sight.

As soon as Sam saw me, he smacked his laptop close, put his elbow on top, and gave me a shy, embarrassed smile. "Hey, Trinity. Uh, where'd, where'd you go?"

I could only laugh. I grinned at him, "A walk," I took my jacket and scarf off and started to the stairs. "You can continue, buddy, I'm not staying in here," I winked.

I hopped up the steps, hearing Sam run after me warning me not to go up there, but then I was at my door when I heard faint singing.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **Yes, another one, but this one is kind of crucial. You'll love it.**

 **"** **Wild Mountain Thyme" by Jensen Ackles (Great Quality)**

 **Seriously, enjoy…**

I stopped in my tracks with my hand almost on the door knob.

"He's been doing this a lot since August," Sam showed up behind me, "Did you say something to him?" with a smile.

I just kept listening, almost not even hearing Sam's question. "Yeah, I guess, but I didn't know he'd take it seriously," I quietly chuckled. "I, I didn't know he could sing."

"Neither did I really, he never took it seriously when we'd joke around in the Impala," I could hear the smirk on his face.

I placed my hand on the door with tears threatening to fall, and just listened to the faint sounds of Dean Winchester, learning, or better yet practicing, singing, _for me_.

"He really loves you, you know?"

"I love him too, Sam. I never thought I could, but,' I smiled through my happy tears.

Sam put his moose-sized arm around my small frame and I looked up to see a smile with two different emotions, pride and a look like this was teasing material.

 **_Author's Note_**

 **If the song isn't over yet, finish listening.**

 **...**

 **Now you may continue.**

Then the music stopped and I heard movement behind my door. I looked up at Sam and we both had an "Oh no" look on our faces. We went to go down the stairs at the same time and I ran into him and we both almost fell over but he caught himself on the wall, catching my body that was falling on his back and we bolted down the steps.

As I heard my door click open we hit the floor and he ran over to his laptop and I jumped over the coffee table throwing myself on the couch. I landed and kicked back and mostly closed my eyes just in time to see Dean come around the corner of my upstairs. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey Trin. Where've you been?"

"I took a walk," I smiled, "What about you?"

He paused, "I was, uh, using your computer in your room… Since this one's busy," he glanced over at Sam with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, Dean."

He didn't know we were outside the door. Good. So I let it be.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

 **"I Am Raziel"**

 **Dean**

Both Trinity and I had been talking about how what we felt for each other was more than just love. It was really confusing actually. And I didn't really like talking about it. She described it as a feeling that symbolized "destiny", and as much as I don't believe in all of that destiny crap… I couldn't help but agree. And that just added to the confusion of our lives as hunters.

But it had been two months since Trinity's episode that she still didn't like to talk about. I mean, I could understand I've had awful nightmares where all the people that were still alive that I cared about were dead. I didn't like to really talk about my feelings, let alone what goes on inside my head.

One evening Cas showed up all disheveled and with a strange look on his face.

"Cas, buddy, what is it?" I ran over to him and gripped his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"You… you and Trinity…"

"What? What about us?" she crouched down holding his other shoulder and gripping my hand.

He looked at Sam behind me, "You saw it, in their eyes, you saw it too, didn't you?" he was breathing heavily.

We all looked at Sam, "I mean, well, yeah, but I thought it was just happiness or something."

"That's what I thought too, Cas. What's going on?" Trinity shook her head.

"I am the only one here who has no idea what he's talking about?"

"Dean, listen to me, this is important."

"We're listening," Trinity looked into Cas's eyes.

"You've been feeling a connection stronger than love, haven't you?"

"Yeah, and?"

"It's because once you finally connected like that, mated have you-"

"Please don't call it mating, bud."

Cas just glared at me, "Once you finally did, your prophecy was fulfilled."

"Wait. What… Prophecy?!"

"I'm not sure yet what it is called," he gave Trinity a quick glance, "but you two were destined to meet, to fall in love, and you are destined to be together no matter what."

"Oh. Great."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trinity stood up glaring at me.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm sick of having our lives described as fate and crap, can't our decisions ever be considered our own?! That we chose our paths because we wanted to?!"

Her face softened, "Of course, sometimes though, we can defy destiny and change our fate. Can't we, Sam?"

My brother looked at her and gave a shy smile, "She's right," then at me, "It's not a bad thing, Dean. Not really."

"It still confuses me on why we're so special. We're just hunters!"

"Maybe it had something to do with you being the Michael Sword, but we met at a different time than expected," she tried for a smile.

"She has a point, Dean. Chuck the Prophet was writing a whole gospel on you two. You're more important than you think, and I believe you know that."

"Yeah, maybe. But, what happened to you, why are you like this?" I looked back at Cas.

"Let's just say it was a painful revelation."

"So, what is so special about this connection?" I asked.

"I, I will tell you later when I process it all myself. There's a lot to it," Cas took a few deep breaths. He really was pretty beaten up.

Trinity suddenly put her arm under his, "C'mon Cas, let's get you upstairs."

For such a small girl, she could be so strong, physically and mentally. She helped Cas up the steps to her room and the door closed behind them.

One thing I did know for certain throughout all of this, I really did love Trinity Scarborough for everything she is.

 **Trinity**

"Cas, tell me everything. I know you didn't say everything you know down there, for my sake. But, I need to know."

He didn't even hesitate, "The other angels found me and instead of attempting to kill me, they gave word to the archangel Raziel, he's the angel of secrets and knowledge, so he himself found me and made me see all of the possible outcomes of your survival and blamed me for the bad ones, which were the only ones they showed me." My face fell. "But I know that they didn't show me all of them, meaning they probably withheld the good ones. They forced the prophecy of you two onto me, it was called the The Prophecy of the Righteous Evil. It's a contradiction, I know. But Dean was called the Righteous Man, and-"

"I'm the evil. Yeah, I get it."

"They're just afraid of you. That's all. They're getting inside of your head. I've told you. I believe your will to be stronger than the powers bestowed upon you."

"I know, Cas. But that doesn't make me any less scared. What happens when Dean finds out about me?"

"If, if, Dean finds out."

"He will. I know he will. And I see it in your eyes that you think, no you know, he will too."

He just looked down. "Cas? What do you think he'll do?"

He looked up and gave me his big, blue, sad eyes, "I truly don't have any idea, Trinity. I don't know what his reaction would-"

"Will," I corrected him, he was just saying this because he wanted to give me hope.

"...will, be," but he knew for certain he'd find out one day. And that day would probably be sooner than later with my luck.

"Well, do you know anything else?" I sighed and tried to change the topic of Dean finding out how much of a freak I really am.

"In the prophecy, in the fine print you could call it, it had details. It spoke about how when one of you is hurt from now on, the other will know, whether it be through the same pain itself, an emotion, a vision, something. And if one of you were to die, which I will do everything in my power to not let happen," as he said that, the image of his death by my hand flashed through my head, "but if it were to happen, something would break inside of you, not literally, but it would feel like it, like a bond snapping. Sometimes in extreme cases, if the one with the power dies, the other will too if nothing is done about it."

"You say it like this has happened before."

"Because it has. Many biblical and supernatural beings were destined like you two. And in some medieval dragon folklore, if the dragon rider were to die, the dragon itself would. So picture you as the rider and Dean as the dragon."

Tears rimmed my eyes, "So no matter what, I will be the cause of his death one way or another."

"No. No, you have to understand, it said if nothing were to stop it. You could stop it, you have the power to protect him. It said in extreme cases, meaning extreme power."

I rubbed my forehead, "This is a lot to take in Cas. So, you're saying, that we are responsible for each other in every way, shape, and form?"

"Generally."

"Great."

"There was more."

"Oh goody."

"As your bond becomes stronger, you both will adopt a marking, I don't know what it is yet, but it will happen over time now that the process has begun. Also, if you two are separated, it will start to feel like withdrawal and it will just get worse and worse the longer you're apart. And in your case, I don't know what that will mean."

I got up and started pacing nervously. "Not that I already had a bunch on my plate," I stopped and looked up, flipping the sky off, "Screw you angels!" I sighed exasperatedly. I looked at Cas, "Not you of course."

"I know. I feel the same way," he tried a weak smile, but he was still pretty beaten up.

"How are you dealing, Cas?"

"I've been better. But Trinity, there's one more thing."

"What?" I crouched down and leaned on his knees as he was sitting on the side of my bed.

"Sometime in the future, whether it be near or far, or even spread out. Dean will start to be able to see things the way you can. Including yourself. It might have already started once you fell in love with each other for the first time."

My head drooped, I muttered, "Son of a bitch…" Jeez I had adopted so many habits of the Winchesters.

"He will also be able to absorb your energy if you give it to him."

"Meaning, what, exactly?" I looked at the angel quizzically.

"If he is in need, you can simply touch him, or if you're powerful enough, motion towards him and some of your power will transfer."

"You're saying he can smite things like we can?"

"No, not to that extent, just the energy. Say he's dying, if you do this, it could save his life."

There was a long pause, but then Cas took my chin in one of his hands, "Unless it's you who's killing him."

I knew my face had changed to shock and pain immediately, because Cas's expression showed regret and sorrow.

He started to apologize, but I interrupted, "No,' I sniffled, "You're right. I understand. I've seen what I can do, what I'm capable of. And even if it scares the Hell out of me, I know." I paused but then a disturbing question entered my thoughts, "Does Lucifer know of this prophecy?"

"I'm not sure. He could. He could believe that the power you obtain is stronger that it, that you'll kill him anyway. Or he's lying, trying to get in your head still."

"Why is it so important that to him that you guys die, and why is it so important that it's me?"

A look of an epiphany washed over Cas's features, "He definitely knows of the prophecy. Now that you said that, he know that the bond between you and Dean is stronger than your abilities, and that bond is shared between the four of us in tendrils. Sam and Dean are so connected that the loyalty part of the bond is shared and since you have my blood, same goes for us."

"So if Lucifer wants me as his evil, avenging, angel, he knows that you three have to be out of the picture. So, could that be the missing part in my vision? Could someone else have killed you guys because of me, so I…" my voice dropped, "I snapped?"

"It makes sense," Cas looked saddened.

"Well, we'll just have to stick together, let nothing in between us. Stay in our family, right?"

"Correct. Trinity? How, how are you taking all of this?"

"Well, about as good as you'd expect. I'm kind of seriously freaked out."

"Should I tell Dean anything?"

"Of course, tell him everything that doesn't involve my abilities. You can even twist your words some to tell him, but not let him know everything."

We sat for a moment, "I hate lying him, Cas."

"I know, so do I."

We both sat on my bed, slouched over, thinking.

"This sucks."

"Indeed."

"Like, a lot."

"Agreed."

 **…**

I told Cas to stay up there for a while and rest, regenerate some. So I came downstairs with the brothers.

"Cas will be down in a bit," I let the corner of my mouth twitch up.

"What did you guys talk about up there?"

"Nothing comprehensible. He's a bit loopy right now," I walked passed Dean, whose eyes followed me into the kitchen.

"Aw, c'mon, who ate the pie?"

"Dean!" Sam blamed.

"Seriously? I had been saving that," I close the refrigerator door.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Dean appeared in the threshold.

"I'm taking it in pieces," complete lie, I just got a crap ton of crap thrown at me. "Try not to let it get to you right now, until we know more, I suppose," I shrugged, lying.

His bright eyes just looked at me. Then he walked in and got close to me, "You know I do really love you right?" he grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers, touching foreheads and our eyes closed, "And not because of this stupid prophecy."

I couldn't help but smile.

 **…**

A few days later disaster stuck.

Cas had told Dean everything he could, and he suprising took it well. Better than I did probably, even though I didn't tell Dean that.

Sam was kind of freaked out about the whole thing, but supported us, trying to make sense of it all.

"Raziel, huh? We haven't heard about him, have we?" Dean watched Cas.

"He usually stays up in heaven, he's the secret keeper of God. But once he got word of your bond being locked, he came to me, to show me, knowing I was close to both of you."

Cas was doing a good job at twisting his own words to tell Dean, and not tell Dean.

"Why did an archangel care so much? And why'd he just leave you alone after?"

"I'm not sure."

That much was true. Cas told me that he'd expect a rebound of some sort, but he wasn't sure what would happen.

He was right.

 **Dean**

Cas had just finished telling us everything he knew about this new prophecy about me and Trinity. I wanted to believe that that was all he knew, but I just couldn't get past the look in his eyes.

"Not sure? That's never good," I sighed.

"Look, maybe he just wanted to make sure we knew,or something," Sam's tone even questioned himself.

"I don't know, man-" I was cut off when Trinity dropped to the ground screaming her lungs off, holding the sides of her head, her eyes squeezed shut.

I fell down with her, trying to pry her neck up to look at me, but she was rigid, "Trinity! Trin, look at me!"

Then Cas fell to, yelling and clutching his head too. Sam ran over to him and put his hands on his shoulders then looked at me, worry filling his eyes.

"Dean! What's going on?!" he shouted over their screams.

"I don't know!" Right after I finished yelling that, my head started ringing extremely painfully with high screeches and squeals and fuzzy interceptions like a bad radio. The pain seared all the way through my entire head and travelled down my spine into my nerves.

My hands flew up to grasp my own temples and Sam reached over, "Dean! Dean!"

But then, an enormous explosion happened behind us. It was full of a bright white, silver, and blue light and heat. All four of us were thrown forward by the force of the blast.

As the light dimmed and the dust cleared some, the noises in our heads dulled to a bearable volume. We looked around confused. Then the lights went completely out adding to the darkness of the already night sky outside.

"Dean!" I heard Trinity's voice sound over the silence that had fallen over us after all of the commotion.

"Trin! You akay?"

"I think so."

"Sammy!?"

He grunted, "Yeah, I guess.

"Cas? How 'bout you?!"

"I'm fine, Dean."

"What, the Hell, was that?!"

As if to answer my question, a voice began to the right of us, from where the kitchen used to be. "I am Raziel."

"Crap," Trinity grumbled under her breath.

"Son of a bitch…" I did too.

"Face me."

"It's kind of hard to see ya, being dark and all," Sam tells me my sarcasm to higher beings is going to get me killed one day.

A bright light shined momentarily again, and as it disappeared a tall, thin, young Native American man wearing a dark grey business suit with his long, straight, black hair braided in two, hanging on his shoulders, came out of his silhouette.

"Although all of you play a part in this, I only need to speak to one of you for now," he had a solid face, that was kind, yet his eyes were cold. When he finished his announcement, he snapped his fingers.

The next thing I knew we all appeared outside in the pitch blackness. I landed on Baby's hood, Sam landed on Trinity's car, Milo, and Cas hit the sidewalk and tumbled, all three of us grunted loudly on impact.

"I only heard three thuds… Why were there only three thuds?!... Trinity? Trinity?!"

I heard Cas struggle to stand, "He still has her."

Something inside me broke. As far as I knew, she had never experienced an angel besides Cas. "No…"

 **Trinity**

When Raziel tossed the boys out, he looked to me with his dark brown eyes.

"You," he wagged his finger in in my direction, pacing my floor, "you, have caused quite the commotion upstairs. About as much as your Winchesters did during the apocalypse. Now, I didn't have much to do with that, as I was actually on their side, I was searching for God, as was Castiel. But you know how that went."

"What do you want?"

"For you to bow down and pledge your allegiance to me."

I scoffed, "Never."

His arrogant smile turned as his lip twitched into a composed snarl. "Do you want to see what Lucifer showed you happen?"

I smiled slyly, "Of course not, but following you won't help me either," my smile turned into an evil, angered frown, "I know how angels work."

"Oh you do, do you?" the next moment he had me pinned up against the crumbling wall with his hand and fingers around my neck. I grasped his wrist with my hands, cutting off my air. His huge wings, silver and shimmering extended behind him, "Do you realize what I could do to you? You are not as strong as you think you think you are. If you do not bow down to me, you _will_ succumb to Lucifer," he growled in my face.

I let my wings escape their prison and felt so much freer, _I thought to myself, I should just let them stay out… I will_.

His face became one of shock and confusion. I closed my eyes and opened them again to reveal my real eyes. I was taking a huge risk, I haven't really used my powers in so long except for the now weekly practices with Cas in the middle of the night. But we never go this far.

His eyes widened in what looked like… terror? He dropped his hand and started backing away slowly, "I was not informed… I didn't… how…?"

Ignoring his attempts at excuses, for every step he took back, I took on forward, but he began stumbling. In my head I was thinking, _Holy crap! Holy crap! I'm making a legitimate archangel stumble and trip and tremor… Holy crap_!

The wind started blowing around us… _was that me?…_ as I spoke, my voice was unexpectedly confident and strong, and it became increasingly louder and booming, like my powers amplified it, "Do you realize what I could do to you?" lights and wires sparked around me, illuminating our faces, he was backed up against a wall. I passed my dresser covered in supernatural protection, I grabbed a jar of holy oil and threw it around us, snapping my fingers, catching it on fire, "You're not as strong as you think you are…" as I spoke I felt my head getting dizzy, this was too much power for me, at least as of yet. But I couldn't stop now, he'd kill me. "If you do not bow down to me…" I grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him close to my face, he grabbed my wrists this time and with a plea in his eyes, shook his head slowly, his eyes widening, "…You will… succumb…"

I felt my eyes glow, blue like an angel's, and sparkly black for my weird self, and my blood run quickly, the power filling me, I dropped him, but before he hit the floor, I flicked my hand up and he flew against the wall. Spreading my fingers, I started to slowly clench my fist, picturing the angel blade Cas gave back to me those couple of years ago, Cas's angel blade. It appeared in my hand and with my hand still extended, holding Raziel in place, wincing in agony, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing to him, but it was working, I walked over to him with confidence. As I was only inches from his face, I slammed the blade into his ribs causing him to gasp and a bright light begin to emerge from him. Before I retracted, ending the angel kill, I whisper-growled in his ear, "…to _me_."

I yanked the blade out and his chest, eyes, and mouth exploded in a supernova light, bursting lights, windows, and other things. My nose, mouth, eyes, and ears began to bleed rapidly, I almost passed out right there as my eyes changed back and the wind stopped along with the over-done zapping of the wires. I fell to one knee, catching my weight on it and a palm to the floor.

Outside I heard a faint yell in Dean's voice, "Trinity!…No!" the _no_ turned into a growling scream. I stumbled over to the door as my entire apartment building began to shake. I opened the door to my loft and saw my remaining neighbors fleeing to their cars, carrying babies, pets, and very few beloved objects. I scoured the crowd, seeing my family. Dean's eyes penetrating mine, I saw his mouth move yelling at me, but it was completely quiet, no more rummbling, no more screeching children, no more buzzing wires, no more pleading screams from the boys.

As everything began to blur, I felt my head loll in dizzying circles and the I felt my abdomen tip over the railing, wind blowing through my hair, across my skin, and then everything was back in motion and before everything went black I heard Dean scream my name one more time.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's Note_**

 **Thank you guys so much for getting me over 800 views! It means so much! And I received my first "fanart" today and it is so epic! Please, I'd love to see more, as well as comments, I really want to hear from you guys, all good things I hope, Hahaha.**

 **Anyway, I'm almost done with NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), so I probably won't be updating, quite as often, but I hope to often still. :)**

 **So, thank you again and talk to me guys! LOL I talked to a living, breathing fan today and it made my day! ;)**

 **Enjoy! :))**

 **_Chapter 16_**

 **"Phenomenon"**

 **Dean**

Once I saw the explosion of light, I didn't think I would see Trinity again. I thought that was the end. I yelled, "Trinity!… No!" But then she stumbled out, bloody and shaking, barely able to stand. People were running and screaming everywhere, running from their own lofts, holding their kids and pets. We started yelling at people to get away and someone said everyone was out and people started driving away, some stayed and watched. But we knew not _everyone_ was out. Sam, Cas, and I were by the Impala and as soon as I saw her I started running across the courtyard to her.

As the entirety of the apartment building began to shake and dust flew everywhere, I saw her head loll and she fell over the railing. My heart sunk, I wasn't going to get there in time. Even though it was only the second floor, the fall, along with the rubble on the ground, could easily kill her if the angel hadn't already.

I was so close, maybe ten feet away when she hit the hard earth.

"NO!" Sam and I screamed in unison. I barely heard his start running after me, everything was distorted and dizzying. Pain started coursing through my body, not just because of the aching I felt, thinking I just lost the woman I loved, but this had to be what Cas was talking about with the bond.

I reached her, turning her over, she was amazingly still breathing. I put my hand on the side of her face, whispering, "Trin, hey, hey, wake up," her eyes were lolling like her head.

I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders, pulling me away. I looked away from Trinity's bloodied face to see the whole building rumble and the upper floors start to implode, debris and dust falling. My hearing started to come back to hear Sam scream, "Dean! Dean! We have to go!" I picked Trinity up and she hung, motionless in my arms as we ran away from the collapsing building.

"Sam! Drive!" I yelled. Sam hopped in and started Baby's engine and I pulled Trinity in with me in the back. Cas appeared in the passenger seat and turned around, watching her closely with fear in his eyes.

I checked her pulse and her blood was pumping faster than I had ever seen. I held her face and her head just kept rolling around as her breathing was making her chest rise and fall like a hummingbird's.

I looked at Cas, pleading, "Cas, please! Do something! I don't… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" tears rimming my eyes.

Cas stuttered and adding to the very few times this has happened to his face, he looked absolutely clueless. "Um… let me, let me hold her hand," he grasped her hand as her eyes rolled back. I swore I saw the sclera of her eyes turn black, but I convinced myself it was either my imagination or a side effect of Raziel.

Cas started muttering in Enochian and his eyes glowed electric blue and their bound hands shone white. Within mere seconds her pulse slowed and her fever dropped, her eyes closed and her cheek fell against my arm. She was resting.

"Cas… How…?"

He breathed heavily slouching back in his seat still holding her hand. "It's like a sedation. I don't know what happened, but whatever Raziel did, it consumed her with power. It was too much for her. I had to absorb some of it, and calm her down. I didn't know if it would work. Thankfully though…"

I looked down at her sweaty, bloody face. I murmured, "What happened in there?"

 **Trinity**

I woke up in a dark room with books lining the walls, a devil's trap on the ceiling. It smelled of old books, dust, and faint alcohol. I looked outside the window behind the couch I was on and saw a bunch of old, beat up cars. There were candles here and there and a desk in the center of the room in front of a fireplace. The desk itself had stacks of papers and books, a couple candles, a bowl with weird contents, an almost empty bottle of booze, and table salt. The fire made it warm and somehow cozy. I looked around and on the wall there was a line of telephones, each with a different label on masking tape, there was the FBI, health department, and other various police and federal departments. At the end there was one with a different label, "Boys".

I knew where I was now, all of these details, all of these special things. We were at Bobby Singer's house.

As I sat up, my body ached, but I checked myself over and I was fine. I heard faint footsteps and talking coming from the kitchen. I turned my head to see four men coming my way.

 _Let's see, Dean, Sam, Cas… and…_

"You must be the face to the voice on the phone," the older man with a beard, baseball cap, plaid shirt, and vest, gave me a welcoming smile.

I tried to return it, even though I was still kind of confused on what was going on, "Uh, yeah," I blinked a few times, "Trinity." Bobby and I had spoken on the phone quite a few times, but we'd never actually met, because whenever Sam and Dean would go to see him it was on a case I wasn't part of. But I knew his voice.

I tried to stand up, but almost fell back down. All at once they reached to help, but Dean caught my underarm, helping me up. I shyly chuckled, "Thanks Dean." He let go as I made sure I was sturdy and I pulled Bobby in for a hug. "It's good to finally see you."

It took a second for him to return the hug, I probably shocked him, but he clasped his big hands to my back. "You too, hun." I felt his chin moved to mouth to the boys behind me, _She's so small_. And I almost laughed out loud.

We parted and a sat back down. Even for a supernatural freak, I was worn out. "I mean, I'm glad to finally be here, but…" I looked at the other three, "what happened? Why are we here?"

Sam looked down at me, twisting his head a little sideways in confusion and question, "You… don't remember… anything?"

"The last thing I remember was Cas telling us about the bond, and then I woke up here."

They all looked around nervously. Even though he was trying to hide it, Dean had constant worry in his eyes… probably from whatever it was that I didn't remember. They looked at one another and Cas said, "I'll tell her. Give us a moment, guys?"

"Yeah, alright," were those tears in Dean's eyes. He turned and put an arm around Sam, patting him on the back as they walked out, bending his head down.

"Take it easy, there, okay?" Bobby looked at me. I nodded slowly, questions filling my eyes.

As soon as Cas was sure they were outside, literally, we watched them go outside through the window, Cas started telling me everything from when I started screaming all the way to falling out of my apartment building covered in blood.

I sat there, wide eyed for a while, silence lingering between us.

"Do you remember any of this now?"

"You could say that," as he was describing it all from his point of view, the scenes started to rush back to me. My conversation and fight with the archangel Raziel… everything.

"What happened in there, Trinity? Raziel was nowhere to be seen, you should have died in that Holy Emission, and you were bleeding from your eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. What did you do?"

My heart rate picked up and my eyes darted back and forth remember every detail. "I killed him."

"What? How?"

I told him everything that happened between me and the angel from the time they were banished outside from when I blacked out.

"You envisioned the angel blade and it just appeared?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And you pinned an archangel against the wall, not even sure of what you were doing to him."

"Yeah, but I think I was branding an angel banishing sigil on his chest… I remember seeing it in my head and then he started wincing in agony."

Cas's eyes grew and he sat back so our shoulders were touching side by side.

"Oh."

"I know."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Nope. Cas?"

"Yes?"

"If I'm that powerful now what do you think will happen when the Surge comes?"

"I honestly have no idea, Trinity."

"Good. That's good. I don't blame you, Cas, it's just, this is freaking terrifying."

"I know it is. I just don't know what to do to help. I barely knew what to do last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, after you fell, Dean brought you into the Impala as we drove away, and your eyes rolled back, and they turned." I swear my heart stopped when he said that. "But I don't think he saw them, or if he did, he thought of an excuse for it. But your heart was beating like a hummingbird's and your fever was incredibly high," he paused and then put his face in his hands, shaking his head, "I, I didn't know what to do, I know it wouldn't have killed you, but it certainly felt like you were dying," he looked back up at me and I thought I could see his eyes become glassy, "When I gripped your hand, a shock when through me, like I had touched a high voltage wire. You had so much power going through you. I had to absorb some of it to even get through to you to put the Enochian script temporarily on your ribs."

We sat in silence. In terror? Probably.

Then very quietly Cas said, "I was scared."

I turned my head towards him, brows furrowed, and grabbed his slightly shaking hand.

"I'm here now okay? I'm here now," I felt tears in the back of my throat, "Okay?" I pulled him in and we tightly hugged each other.

I just killed an archangel.

I'm scaring my best friend who happens to be an angel.

 _What's wrong with me…_

 **Sam**

"Bobby, you should've seen it," Dean leaned against the Impala, eyes glossy.

"I thought she was going to die. I still don't know how she did it, but I thought I'd lost her, just like I lose everyone."

It really did looked like it to be honest, but I had to help my brother through this. He was usually the rock, now it was my turn. "Dean, you know how strong she is."

"Yeah, but did you see her eyes?!"

"What? No."

"What about her eyes, Dean?" Bobby interjected.

"It was probably either my imagination or something son of a bitch did to her, but in the Impala, when her eyes rolled back, where it should be white, I swore it was solid black."

Bobby and I just stood, dumbfounded for a minute.

"Okay," I stuttered, Dean leaned back on Baby with his head hanging, worry in his eyes, "Listen to me," I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it was nothing, you're probably right, Dean, it was probably that feathery jerk, okay?"

"Yeah," I stood up and started walking off, a single tear falling down his cheek, "Probably."

He turned the corner to the garage and Bobby looked at me.

"I don't want to be the one to ask, but are you even sure of what you just said?"

"No. No I'm not."

"Then what?"

"I have no clue, Bobby. But right now, when she's all better, you'll see how happy they make each other. Bobby, she's become my little sister. I want to protect her as much as he does without this bond they have. But I'm pretty freaked out right now. So much was just dropped on us."

"I'm not blind, ya idjit. I already see how connected they are, prophetic bond or not. And I see it in your eyes that you're scared for both of them," he put a fatherly hand on my shoulder. "You boys just need to be careful, whatever this is, it's probably not good. I don't want to lose you too."

"I know, Bobby, I know."

 **Dean**

A few hours after Trinity woke up, we all sat in the living room. I had wrapped a blanket around her, mainly to comfort her, because I knew the news that we were about to break was going to hurt.

"I trust Cas told you what happened right?" I looked between the angel and the small woman beside me.

"She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at him them back to me, "Yeah."

"There's something else, something we wanted to tell you together."

"What? What is it?" worry filled her hazel eyes.

I swallowed hard, "When Raziel appeared he blew up most of you apartment and by the time we left, you entire building, it, it collapsed."

It was almost as if I could see something inside of her break. Her face went from one emotion to another, shock, disbelief, to rage, and finally her face fell and was consumed with grief.

She looked around, chin quivering, trying to compose herself, but I grabbed her opposite shoulder and pulled her close to me. She turned her small body and buried her face in my chest, letting, everything, it seemed that she had been holding in for ages out through tears.

As I wrapped my arms around her back and put my chin on her head, I looked at the others in the room, they all had sadness in their eyes looking at her, but when I locked eyes with Cas, he looked scared. It was something we rarely saw on him, I turned my head a little to look harder at him and his eyes met mine. But sorrow filled his expression and he looked down at the shaking girl in my arms.

It was gonna be a while until she was back on her feet. And I didn't mean physically.

 **…**

A week passed and she decided that she was capable enough to go back and see the damage, she thought that maybe she could find some remnants of her apartment. I told her that there'd probably not be anything to salvage trying to save her from the pain, but she's just as stubborn as me and my brother and insisted upon going.

So in the early morning when the sun hadn't even started to come out, we all got some gear together and were sitting at Bobby's kitchen table about ready to go.

 **Cas**

"Well, are we ready?" Dean held onto Trinity's shoulder and her hand came up to clasp onto it.

"I'll be back," I looked at the four of them.

"You're not going?" Sam asked me.

"I have some, business," I looked up to the sky, "to attend to."

"Be careful," Trinity grabbed my hand from across the table, looking into my eyes. Their real look was what I was used to, but ever since the whole Raziel thing, they've sent visions into my mind. Visions I hoped weren't true. I saw Trinity shaking and sobbing in the middle of a dirt road in the pouring rain and tail lights driving off in the distance away from her. Thunder and lightning would crack and in the light her wings would glow blood red behind her. I shook my head slightly, blinking, and she gave me a confused look. I smiled, trying to comfort her, "I will."

I looked at Sam and Dean "Take care of her."

Dean nodded at me, "You know I will."

"Always," Sam's eyebrows went up in the center giving him the puppy eyes he was so good at, and he twitched one side of his mouth up.

"Take care, Cas," Bobby patted my shoulder as I walked by. I nodded.

"I'll be back soon," I said right before I took off.

The last thing I saw was a relapse of the vision Trinity's eyes gave me. Father, I hope that was just a nightmare.

 **…**

"Stay back, stay back…" angels whispered as I walked past them. "He's with the evil one…" "Did you see what happened to Raziel?" "Stay back!"

I walked down a hallway with columns lining the sides where angel mixed behind them, in and out, through doors and corridors. I made it to the front and turned around. Slowly looking over everyone. They all stopped what they were doing and watched me, waiting patiently for what I had to say.

My voiced boomed, "Who sent the archangel Raziel to me?!"

No one spoke.

"I will punish all of you if someone does not confess."

Then one angel, a young, redheaded woman, younger than Trinity stepped out into the center of the hallway.

"It was not me, Castiel, but I do know who it is. They are not present here. Not now."

"State your name."

"I am Amox, minor angel of precious gems, sir, but the angels you are looking for are Harahel and Bath Kol. They are the angels of-"

I held a hand up, "I know who they are." Harahel was the minor angel of knowledge and Bath Kol was the minor angel of the prophecy. She shut her mouth. "No one saw me, I was never here," I raised my voice so it echoed throughout the large room, "Am I… Understood?" No one objected, some nodded. They were terrified of Trinity. "Good."

I took flight and left them all silent.

By the time I got back to Bobby's, they still weren't back. So I went to find these minor angels.

 **Trinity**

"It'll be okay," Dean leaned over and whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand.

I squeezed back and looked up into his eyes. I wanted to say, I know, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Because I knew it wouldn't be.

As the Impala slowed to a stop I looked out the windshield. I froze and Dean's grip tightened.

I pulled the leather jacket that Dean let me borrow that was about four times to big, closer to my body and got out of the Impala, the boys and Bobby right behind me.

I slowly walked towards what used to be my courtyard, tears threatening to fall. But I told myself to stay strong.

I felt Dean grab my hand to stop me from going farther, "You don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to. Come with me?"

"Always."

We held hands as we climbed over the rubble of my old home, seeing random household things, dusty and broken, pans, furniture, picture frames, shoes, drapes, and more.

I let go of Dean's hand when I saw my old car. My own Baby. He was crushed beneath peices of the building and other rubble. I broke down and covered my mouth with my hand. Milo, the car that I used as a home for the longest time, my first car, the only truly solid thing in my life, was reduced to a pile of debris. I forced my eyes shut as tears escaped and Dean wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and he squeezed me. After a while I parted from him and tried to scavenge. My eyes landed upon my old leather jacket, the one I always wore, the one that had the plaid patch where we had to sew up a rip from a fight with a vampire. I walked over to it, and picking it up and slowly sat down on a piece of stone wall. I clutched it close to my chest and stared out over the destruction.

Dean sat down beside me. "I, I'm so sorry, Trin."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't change my line of vision.

"I wish, that this didn't happen, I wish I could change it," his hand came up to the back of my head and rubbed his ringers in small circles. "But like always, our lives suck most of the time, things have happened to me like this. Starting when I was four." I knew what he was talking about not long after we were becoming a family, the boys told me everything that I already didn't know, including how their mom died and how their dad became a hunter and raised them that way, how Dean carried his brother out of the burning house and how they've carried each other ever since. "But nothing changes for us, okay? Everything of ours, is yours, our gear, everything."

A smile attempted to form on my lips. "I know, I know Dean. But that's not what hurts," I closed my eyes looking down. Another tear dripped on my pants, making that spot cold in the November air. I looked up at the man I was in love with. "Our pictures," I gave a cover-up smile, and took a shaky breath, "All of them. They're all gone. From my past, but most importantly, _ours_. All the memories I wanted to capture, all of the moments, they're just… _gone_."

Dean gently pulled me up, "Come with me."

He brought me back down to the Impala with Sam and Bobby there. He opened the passenger side door and reached into the glove box and pulled something out. When he closed the door, he was holding my leather bound photo album.

My hands went up to my mouth, covering it. The one thing that I thought I'd lost in the disaster that mattered to me most was right here the whole time. "Dean…"

"I grabbed it sometime last week, wanting to look through it when I knew we'd have a long drive," he was looking down on it with a sweet smile. Then up at me, I had forgotten that I took it, until you said something," he handed it to me and a few more tears, but this time of happiness, fell.

I took a few moments to look at it flip through the pages of memories. I looked back at Dean and attacked him with a hug. Nuzzling my face into his neck, his arms tight around my back, lifting me up off of the ground some, I whispered a grateful, "Thank you," softly.

I felt one lone tear fall from his cheek to the back of my neck.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

 **"Keepsake"**

 **Trinity**

Living at Bobby's was pretty nice actually.

As soon as we got somewhat settled, he basically adopted me. I had to laugh inside my head when I thought about it because it was just his personality. H

e was a fatherly figure and I saw how much it helped the boys, even Cas.

It was now December and my birthday was coming up, the third one with the Winchesters, and I was turning twenty six. _Wow_ , I thought to myself. The past few years have just flown by it seemed. I was twenty three when I met the Winchesters, only eighteen when I first met Cas. But the more I thought about it, the less it felt like it had flown by, and the more I realized how much better my life is with these people. I got a big brother, a best friend, a new father figure, and I found love. I was actually happy if you put aside all the crap we've all been through.

I tried to do something nice for their birthdays too since they usually try to do the same for me. But sometimes, with said crap going on, it becomes hard. But even if we didn't get to do anything in the daytime, I would sneak over to them in their sleep and whisper, "Happy birthday." Half the time, because of their heightened senses and reflexes, we'd scare each other from their jolting awake, but then we'd smile and feel the love for one another.

 **…**

This birthday was simple and small, and that's all I wanted. Just for us to sit at home and be together. No war, no hunting, just _us_. It was nice. The boys tried to make a cake, and just the mere idea of them baking, I can only imagine. Apparently, in the words of Sam, Dean wore a frilly apron. When he said that I couldn't stop laughing and Dean punched him in the arm but didn't deny it.

We sat at the table, just the five of us and enjoyed our night of actual laughter and peace for once.

When we were all eating the cake, Bobby cleared his throat.

"So, uh, remember Sheriff Mills?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Sam asked, breathing hard from laughing at his brother.

"Well, Jody asked me to some Christmas party thing next week and invited you idjits too," he looked around at us and quickly added, "But I wasn't thinking of going, I just wanted proof that I actually asked all of you. I told Sam about it earlier, but she wanted me to mention it to everyone."

Sam gave Bobby a look that said, _Do it!_

"But uh, even if not _all_ of us go, we," Sam kicked him under the table, and with his chin in his hand, gave us a tight-lipped, cheesy smile. Bobby continued, "I, I, definitely think you two should." He jabbed his fork at me and Dean.

I looked over at Dean and shrugged, lifting my eyebrows as well.

"I don't know, Trin," he grinned wiping a glass down with a towel, his sleeves rolled up. He definitely needed to learn to wear less clothes. Definitely.

I gave him puppy lips and when he looked back up at me, he threw the towel over his shoulder, his head fell back, defeatedly, and sighed, rolling his eyes. He flipped his head back downward. Then looked at me sideways. I winked and he smiled.

Sighing again, "Well, I suppose, I don't see why not."

I jumped up and ran over to him, tackling him. Luckily I was so small compared to these men that he caught me as I koala hugged him and he laughed. Feeling his chest stutter with laughter and his heartbeat in my ear, I smiled against his chest.

The other three behind me started chuckling, especially Sam, who by the face he gave Bobby, wanted us to go.

"Thank you!" I giggled in his ear. He sat me down on the floor and I looked up at him, "Plus you should get out," I winked and he shoved my arm, rolling his eyes, but with a smile on his face. I watched him leave the room and smiled to myself. No matter how much he denied it, I could tell he was excited too.

"Well, balls. Now I have to go," he glared at Sam. Sighing, he looked over to Cas standing by the window, "Cas, you're welcome to go too," Bobby said, although we all knew the answer we were about to get.

"Thank you, but I believe I'll pass. I think I'll just stay here," he gave a small smile.

 **…**

The day of the party came and I had used some one of the frauded credit cards the boys had to go get a nice dress like Sam told me too.

I heard his voice from downstairs, "Trinity! Dean's ready! You comin'?" And then a tussle and chuckles. Dean probably shoved his brother and they laughed.

I yelled back, "Yup, be right there!" I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. For not doing this often, I was proud of myself. And when I saw my face in the mirror and gasped. I don't think I had ever worn makeup before. And per Sam's request, I put some on.

I had originally picked up a red dress, but it reminded me too much of my wings. So I found a similar style in green. The exact green I would use to describe Dean's eyes. It was sparkly and fitted but flared out at the bottom with a small train. It had a slit up my right leg, ending right above my knee. It had one sheer sleeve on the left that came down around my middle finger. I found some cheap, shiny, black heels and I put on my black leather jacket. I didn't care it dressed me down. I only put on a little bit of black eyeliner, mascara and green eyeshadow. To top off my look, I chose a rebellious red lipstick and threw my hair up in a curly bun with a couple strands hanging down on the sides. I sighed and turned to go down the old, creaky steps.

As I turned the corner I saw Sam, his face lit up with joy for once and when he saw me, "Wow," he smiled.

"Shut up, Sam," I smirked at him.

"Sammy… how do you tie this freaking thing…?" Dean came around the other corner and stopped in his tracks when he looked up from his untied bowtie.

"Wow," I said as Dean and I took each other in. He was dressed in a long-tailed black suit, a white shirt, and black bowtie that he obviously needed help with, dress pants and shoes, and just to be Dean, bright red suspenders hidden below his suit jacket. His hair that had grown out from being spikey was combed and his scruffle was trimmed very sexy-like. His eyes widened as he looked at me, his hands still on his loose bowtie.

"You're stunning,' he muttered.

My cheeks became hot and walked over to him shoving his arm, "Give me that," I giggled and grabbed a hold of his tie. Before I started to fix it I yanked him down a planted a kiss on his lips.

After we got everything situated and Sam made a few jokes and we walked out to Baby. Bobby followed wearing a suit with a tail as well.

"Where did you guys get those?"

"I know a few people," Bobby winked at me.

"They made me feel objectified,' Dean grumbled.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled.

"They were single, desperate women," Bobby fake-whispered.

"Oh, you have cougars chasing after you, huh?" I pulled my leather jacket over.

Changing the subject, Dean saw my jacket and smiled. Sam asked, "Really?"

"I like it, so I'm wearing it," I hugged him goodbye and sat down in the Impala and Dean closed my door. He pulled his younger brother in for a hug and he walked around with Bobby and as Dean hopped in the driver's seat next to me, Bobby hopped in the back.

I rolled down the window, "Thanks for letting me borrow your seat, Sam!" I winked as Dean started her engine.

"You better appreciate it," he smirked.

Dean leaned over as he pulled out and whispered, "You're breathtaking, Trin."

I kept looking forward and simply smirked.

Dean pulled out onto the road and within half an hour we parked at a big mansion adorned with Christmas lights everywhere

We walked up the long driveway, arm in arm, Bobby on my right and Dean on my left. There wasn't a lot of snow for this time of year for once, just a couple inches, and it was surprising, yet fine with me. We got to the steps, there were about ten, and as we ascended, the woman who I presumed to be Sheriff Jody Mills, opened the big door. She was a strong looking woman, but with a feminine figure, short dark hair, and a kind face. She was in a lovely dress as well and smiled when she saw the three of us.

"Bobby! You got them to come!" She smiled brighter, seeing Dean with a plus one.

She came to meet us at the top of the staircase and she hugged Bobby, a few seconds longer than "friends" do, and turned to me and Dean.

"You guys look great! And happy!" she lightly laughed.

I held out my hand, "I'm Trinity," I offered the most social smile I could. Cas rubbed off on me too much, people skills department… kind of rusty.

She took it and shook heartily, "It's so good to finally meet you. Bobby has been talking about Dean _finally_ finding someone, and then he went on about you when he himself finally met you."

"Jody," Bobby awkwardly chuckled.

"Sorry, this is just exciting," she grinned and walked over to Dean for a quick embrace, "Hi, Dean," then barely audible enough for me to even hear she whispered in his opposite ear, "She's lovely and I can tell you're happy with her."

They parted and he just smiled and slightly nodded. They didn't think I heard. I giggled to myself.

"What?" he grinned down at me.

"Nothing," I chuckled. And we walked inside together.

"Who's shack is this?" Bobby looked around in awe.

"A friend of mine from another department. I know, crazy, right?"

"You could say that," Dean was also in awe. I knew better than anyone besides them how much they aren't used to this lifestyle.

The lobby or foyer area was huge and domed, filled with people in festive, beautiful clothing. There was tinsel and there were wreaths, there was a grand staircase in the center leading up and splitting left and right. The walls were a soft golden color and the floor was marble as was the staircase. There were two long corridors on each side of the stairs and two huge doors on either side of us.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Well, food is in that room," she pointed right, "dancing is in there," to the left, "and cocktails are down there," she pointed to the right corridor, and down there is where most people go to mingle and be social and crap and the bathrooms if needed," she winked after gesturing to the left one, "and that's not open to guests," she waved to the steps.

"Why?" I was curious.

"I'm not sure, besides the fact that it's bedrooms and such. My opinion, this place is haunted," she gave a sly smile at the three of us, knowing what we do.

"Great," Dean tried to be frustrated, but glanced down at me without moving his neck, winking. I pulled him closer and we all decided where we were going.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. I feel like I might need it," Bobby said, "Sheriff Mills," he offered his arm.

She took it playfully saying, "Jody, you ass," she smiled and winked, then turned her head back around and yelled to us, "You two have fun!" They walked off and left me and Dean to choose.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," I smiled up at my Winchester brother.

"Have you ever known me to turn down food, Trin?" he joked.

We strode into the right room and opened the doors. When we entered, it was like a movie, people, one by one, stopped what they were doing, to glance and gawk at us. We were strangers, we may look the part, but these kinds of people can usually tell when someone isn't used to this. So Dean and I took that in stride and walked hand in hand to the buffet, smiling.

As we passed people, some of their jaws hanging open, some men glaring at Dean, some woman at me. I realized, maybe they weren't judging, for once, but they were… jealous? I mean, I did have one gorgeous creature at my side. I looked up at Dean, "They're all looking at you."

"He paused, holding me back, one arm around my back, the other holding my hand in front of us, "No," he grinned shyly, closing his eyes momentarily, he looked down at me, "they're looking at you."

I was so in love with him. Even though he was a lying sack of pie. _You're one to talk… shut up… shut up… you will not ruin this night for me conscience!_ I scoffed with a smile and looked around. I didn't believe one word he said.

"They might be looking at both of you," said an elegant sounding woman behind us. We both turned towards the center, barely escaping scraping against his chest. We were then facing a tall, bird like woman, with defined, royale features. She looked exactly like Cate Blanchett. She had shiny, red hair done in an updo and was wearing a golden ball gown with green gems throughout, with a fur shawl and blinding necklace. "Sorry, my name is Penelope," she reached out a thin, white silk-gloved hand. We shook it.

"Trinity," I smiled at her.

Dean extended his hand next, "De-"

"Oh, I know who you are, Mr. Winchester."

"Oh, Really?" he smirked.

"You could say I'm a fan of your, _work_ ," she gave a sly smile. "Anyway, welcome to my home. I'm glad that Jody invited you two, you are one lovely couple," she nodded at us, "Plus, I can tell you are a faithful man, Dean Winchester, loyal to the bone," she looked at us both with her intense grey eyes, they were almost reptilian looking, with speckles of green throughout the sea of grey. "If you need anything, I'll be around," she waved her hand in the air as she went to turn and walk away. "Enjoy yourselves!" she sashayed away, her overly long dress train following her.

"How does _Jody_ , know _her_?" Dean watched her walk away.

"I have no clue," I chuckled, "You said she's just a small town cop, right?"

"Yup,"

"Oh well. Food now?" I smiled up at Dean.

"Of course, after you," his hand found its way back to the small of my back and rested as we walked to the buffet.

"What is this?" Dean held up a spoon full of small black and red, squishy pellets.

"Um, that's caviar."

"Fish eggs?"

"Yep," I smiled, "Don't eat it."

"Wasn't planning on it."

I pulled his arm that wasn't holding an empty plate down to the end of the bar.

"Now, this is more I like it," he grinned his cheesy grin picking up some fried chicken and French fries like a child in a fancy restaurant, "Heh heh heh…"

I shook my head and smiled, giggling to myself.

"What?" he laughed, elbowing me, "It's not like you're getting anything different,"

"True," I picked up the same food that he did. "Hey Dean… look your other lover," I pointed at the next buffet bar, the dessert one.

He laughed, but went over and picked up a big slice of pumpkin pie. He handed me a chocolate one.

We sat at down an empty table and put our jackets overtop the chairs. We ate and talked, laughed and bumped our elbows together. I'd occasionally lean against his shoulder while we laughed to ourselves, blocking out the rest of the party.

When we finished, Dean took my plate and I stood, folding up the napkin I put on my lap, because the other girls did, and wiped my hands. I then flattened my palms to my dress, straightening it out as Dean came back over. He put his jacket back on.

He bowed and offered his hand, "May I have this dance, my love?"

I couldn't help but giggle like a teenager and blush, "Of course," in my best Penelope voice, "Mr. Winchester."

He laughed and pulled me next to him and we travelled across the main lobby into the dance room. It was even larger than the others. Chandeliers handing, a medium stage on the far wall across from the big door, jazzy music playing. I felt like we were transported back to the twenties.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **This is a special one, well, one of them.**

 **At this moment, please listen to: "It Had To Be You" By Harry Connick Jr.**

"This is such a good song," Dean put his hands on my hips and swayed them.

"What?!" I was in disbelief, "Dean Winchester, a fan of Harry Connick Jr.'s love song? That's a preposterous thought," I laughed.

"Hey, I'm allowed to enjoy jazz every once in a while," he grinned down at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just kiss me, ya moron," We smiled right before our lips matched together.

We found ourselves towards the center of the ballroom and didn't even notice.

The band kept playing and people kept dancing, but Dean and I never danced, so we took this opportunity and kind of got into it. My right hand met his left and grasped it, and my left on his bicep, his right on the small of my back. We swayed and twirled and spun. I laughed, still thinking about Dean being the only one awake in Baby, rocking out to Connick's jazz. He just got a big grin on his face, the little crinkles on the sides of his eyes grew and he let out laughter as we danced, pretty ungracefully, not caring what people's faces looked like that as they watched these two strangers make fools of themselves. Adorable fools in my opinion.

He pulled me closer and took my hand above our heads and twirled me around, I giggled. I jerked me back to his body and dipped me. In anyone else's arms I would have thought I was going to fall, but I trusted Dean.

The music, we could tell, was coming to an end and Dean put his strong hands on my sides, lifting me and spinning us. I couldn't control my laughter. It just spilled out from being ticklish all the way to the pure enjoyment we were getting out of just being loose and having fun dancing to a classic.

As he sat me back down, he pulled my right against him and started singing in a voice lower than his normal, clearly over-exaggerated and a little out off key. I laughed more and it was contagious, the same sweet sound filling the air coming from him, so his words started jolting in the beats of his laughter. He stopped and the music came to an end, only pausing for moments until another jazzy song started. But my mind was on the man holding me.

I looked at his freckle covered face and soft lips, green eyes, and fluffy hair, the gel had apparently worn out in our frolicking.

We said nothing, just looked at each other, cracking up. People watched as they had made room for us in the center of the ballroom. He twirled me one last time, to no music and twisted me in for a big bear hug. Our hearts were beating fast and our chest still popping with giggles. I went to look up at Dean and his lips pressed against my slightly sweaty forehead.

Then a camera flashed and both of our heads turned to see a man in a butler's type suit holding an old fashioned camera. He stood and as he walked over pulled a picture from it. He stopped in front of us waving it so it would develop.

"You're one lovely couple, my friends. Here you are," he handed me the picture, "Merry Christmas," he smiled and looked as us each with a twinkle in his eye before walking away to take pictures of other people and things.

I held the photo up and smiled. He caught the exact moment that Dean's lips were just touching my forehead. Dimples showing on both of our cheeks, my arms around his waist, his one under my chin, the other, my shoulder blade. Dean grabbed my hand and gently turned it to look. As soon as he saw it, a big grin infected his features.

"This is a good one, Trin."

He kept looking at it and I watched as he just looked it over and over, taking in every black and white pixel. I slowly reached my hand up and felt the soft baby hairs on the back of his neck. He look at me sweetly, tearing his eyes from the photograph. I pulled him down softly and he let it happen. Our lips merged and oxytocin was released, as pure joy filled me. His lips spread a little as we finished our kiss. We parted lips and he pressed his forehead to mine. We both adopted blissful smiles and quietly laughed.

But then an applause began to flow through the room, starting slow and few, then travelling faster and faster through the mass of bodies dressed in gowns and suits. We both looked up and around and couldn't help but smile. People were looking straight at us, cheering.

Holding a smile, so they didn't know I was speaking, "These people need to get lives."

Dean laughed and shook his head, taking my hand he pulled me behind him, running through the crowd of clapping hands all the way to the doors. He yanked the heavy thing open and we stumbled out dying of laughter.

"Hold up, I need to catch my breath," I got out between body-racking laughs.

Dean just kept going. He almost controlled himself, until he looked over at me, leaning down on my thighs. And more laughter burst out.

"Shut up, Dean!" I giggled still out of breath.

He came over to me and bent down, cupping my face. Still laughing, but softly, regaining his suave composure, "I love you so much."

He kissed me once again and we stood up straight, our laughter dispersing. His one hand stayed, thumb gently caressing my jawbone, the other fiddling with my loose curls.

"I love you more," I smiled up at his eyes, the color of freshly cut grass, shining in the candle and chandelier light.

He unexpectedly pulled away and with a mischievous smile, shoved my shoulder, "Cheese head," he chuckled.

"What? I can't say that without sounding like a starstruck high schooler?" I giggled.

He halfway turned his head to partially face me. Giving me a wink, he smiled, "I think I'm gonna go find Bobby real quick, see how he's doing," he replied.

"Sounds good," I huffed with a smile, "I'm gonna go pee, I'll meet you," I leaned up and pecked his stubbly cheek. He held my hand as long as he could as I turned to walk away. I felt his eyes on my back, so I purposefully sashayed a little sassier. People looked at me in surprise, my guess was that I just said the word "pee". I felt like that's not something proper girls say out loud very often. I looked at one woman and shrugged, "What?!" and kept walking. I then heard a soft cackle behind me, turning around so I was stepping backwards, I saw Dean trying to cover his mouth that was brought up at the corners and his shoulders were shaking. I smiled at this sight and flipped back so I was walking normal.

The bathroom was no less as big and fancy as the rest of the house, about the size of my old downstairs. I washed my hands in the porcelain and gold sink, humming a random tune that had no rhyme or reason.

Penelope entered as I dried my hands.

"Are you having a good time, Trinity, dear?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I am. Thanks."

"That Dean of yours is a lovely one."

"I know. That's why I let him tag along," I smirked and chuckled.

She laughed a posh way, "Oh, I'm sure that's the reason. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you see the way he looks at you when you're not looking?"

That took me by surprise, "That's kind of a confusing question," I smiled.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she giggled, "Do you know that he looks at you differently when you're not looking, is what I should have said."

"No, I, I didn't realize he did. Why, did you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh yes. Very much. I don't mean to be rude, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. And you, my dear, and you. He looks at you like he never wants to leave your side."

"I never want to leave his, so he'd better," I joked.

"I'm serious, my dear. I have a knack for telling when people are being faithful and loyal," something in her eyes, flashed, too quickly to tell, but it looked like her pupils turned slim and reptilian, I waved it off, blinking, as she continued, "And that boy out there, is one of the most loyal I've ever seen. Not only to you, I can tell. His brother Sam, correct?"

"How'd you-"

"I already told you, I've known about the Winchesters since John first started their little family business."

"Oh."

"Can you do the same for him?"

"Of course. He knows that."

She squinted at me, her smile faltering for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He doesn't doubt it."

"I was referring to you, my dear. There's something, _different_ , about you. I only hope, for your sake, you can be as loyal to Dean Winchester as he is to you."

My face hardened with confidence, this creepy, rich lady, wasn't going to tell me how loyal I am. I knew about how different I was, how bad things could go. But there was one thing that kept me going, the faith I had in the Winchesters, and that of which they had for me. "Then my sake is safe. I'm never going to hurt them. I would stop myself before that happened."

She regained a smile, but behind it was still question and doubt, then she turned to leave me, "You should know though, he's willing to do anything for you, and in this life, that means anything, my dear. Just know that."

As the large door slowly swung shut behind her I replied to no one, "I know. I know that too well."

After I left the bathroom, I heard the band in the distant room warming up and tuning. I milled around looking for the tall man I called my own. But without any success. I searched in the food room, the men's bathroom area, the main hall, and nothing. So I went to go find Bobby and Jody, hoping he was with them or they knew where he was.

I spotted Bobby's partially bald head across the cocktail room and squeezed my way through the mass.

"Bobby!" I called out. A few people looked, but turned away dismissively.

He looked around and saw me. I smiled.

"What's wrong?" he ask me. Apparently he's used to this being wrong.

"Oh, nothing," I chuckled, "I just can't seem to find Dean in this hella huge house," I laughed.

He smiled and said, "Haven't seen him, hun."

"Huh, he said he was gonna go looking for you," I felt my face squish up in confusion.

Jody popped in, "Everything okay?" she smiled at us.

"Trinity doesn't know where the idjit she came with went."

"Huh," it seemed like she knew something, by the almost smile on her face.

I dismissed it, "Well, I'm gonna go look around some more, if you see him, tell him to come find me, okay?" I started backing up.

"Will do," he nodded as I saw Jody's hand grasp his subtly.

I pushed through more people, trying to peek over heads, and then I saw the only other face I knew here, although she gave me a little bit of the creeps, she knew who I was looking for.

"Penelope!" I smiled and she heard and saw me.

We met in front of the grand staircase.

"Have you by chance seen Dean?"

She had the same smile I left her with, but the look in her eyes, was a little more, hunger, "Well, I did think I saw a handsome young man in a tailed suit going up there," she pointed up the steps with a long, bony finger.

"I thought that was off limits."

"It is, dear. But he might have just been looking for _you_ ," her eyes narrowed just the slightest. "I can show you up there, help you, _find_ him."

"I-" I was about to accept, but then I heard a distant music in a voice that sounded so familiar. Mid-sentence, I left Penelope, who had a frustrated look about her, and wandered off, in a daze.

I ventured back to the ballroom doors and people were blocking my view of the stage. My heart raced as I heard a voice warming up with the band. A guitar began to strum and the voice hummed, finding the right note. I squeezed my shoulders, shoved, slipped, and pushed past all of these people as politely as I could, making my through the coagulated bunch. I was almost to the front, to be right before the stage as the voice began to sing. My heart cracked and melted, as my skin tingled and a shocked expression took over my face, sight blurring with happy tears as I saw the singer.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

 **"Christmas Serenade"**

 **_Authors Song Note_**

 **Another one to enjoy:**

 **"** **Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Jensen Ackles (Lyrics)**

 **Trinity**

I stood in awe. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. The man I was in love with, completely and utterly, the man who we'd do anything for each other, the man whom I cared about most in this world, was _singing…_ a _Christmas_ song, on _stage_ , in front of _people_ , for me.

As I slowly neared the stage front, he was serenading everyone, everyone who once he got into the song started turning their heads and ending their conversations to listen and watch. People started clearing a path for me instead of me having to push through.

I finally reached the front and Dean's eyes had watched me the whole way, nervous, but happy. He would occasionally look up and around shyly, but then right back to me.

My vision was extremely blurred at this point. My emotions just ran rampant as Dean Winchester, badass-extraordinaire, killer of demons and monsters, stood up there, with a guitarist and one back-up singer, who when they would pop in, he'd act surprised each time, like he forgot they were there to help him out. As he sang he watched me with a smile. I returned it, but laughing softly in bliss, tears about to fall. My hand had been settled over my lips and the other right below it in a fist resting over my heart.

He kneeled down by the stage steps and extended his hand. I graciously took it and he pulled me up on stage with him. With the old-fashioned microphone still in one hand, his other one came up to brush a stray curl away from my face and then to wipe an escaped tear from my cheek with his thumb. We swayed slightly with the slow acoustic music and I let the happy tears fall.

People "awww"-ed and smiled, some women even wiped their own tears from their makeuped faces. But I blocked them out and focused on my Dean singing to me.

He kept singing as the song neared its end and he gave me a big grin and a wink, even though his own eyes became glassy. It's like he was speaking to me through the song with the lyrics.

If I wasn't already head-over-heals for this man, I was now completely enamored with love.

I swayed with him still as he never broke our eye contact, pure happiness seeping from our faces. I couldn't believe he was doing this. But, I was so glad he was.

The song ended and he sang the last note, closing it off with a kiss.

The crowd erupted in gleeful cheers again and this time I didn't mind. When our lips parted I let my hands cover my face as I fell straight forward into his chest, laughing, crying, giggling like a little schoolgirl. He put the mic back on the peg and hugged me tightly and I felt his chest heave with soft laughter as well and his cheek find its way on top of my head. We swayed a little longer together as people ended their applause.

"I love you, you dork!" I laughed-cried into his warm chest, muffling my voice.

He let a low laugh out himself and replied, "I love you too," and kissed the top of my head.

I looked up into those gleaming eyes and we were silent and then at the same time grinned and giggled again.

I looked right past the stage and Bobby and Jody were standing there smiling up at us.

"You knew about this… didn't you, Bobby Singer?!"

He smiled through his short beard, "Of course not," he gave me a wink. I giggled again.

But then, a scream pierced through the entire house, bloodcurdling. Everyone froze and gasped. Dean and I lifted our heads and turned them in the same direction, as I was still in his arms against his chest, my hands feeling his heartbeat through his shirt.

The big doors burst open with such force people were thrown backward away from it.

Penelope, well, what used to be Penelope, crashed in, dress torn, skin a patchy, scaly green, eyes like a reptile's, and mouth adorned with fangs. Her red hair had been replaced with hundreds of red snakes, hissing and snapping and underneath the shreds of her gown, a long reptilian tail, swishing and swatting in anger.

"You unfaithful little bitch!" she screeched across the ballroom to me.

"Balls," Bobby uttered below us.

"You're going to kill Dean Winchester! It is your destiny! And I hate," she hissed that word, "unfaithfulness!" Her neck rolled in a circle and her fangs extended, fang-like claws protruded from her fingers, and a forked tongue flicked out.

I looked up at Dean and we nodded looking into each other's eyes.

We had work to do.

 **Dean**

Of course! Of course, a monster had to be the host of this party. Jody was wrong when she said it was haunted, but honestly, I would've rather dealt with a ghost than a gorgon. Their senses heightened to the level of a snake's.

And that's what Penelope was. A gorgon, the family of the legend of Medusa. Half woman, half snake, and hated unfaithfulness and killed for it. I didn't know what she was talking about with Trinity, but it looked like Trin didn't either.

Penelope started slithering at a rapid pace in our direction.

Trinity lifted the skirt of her dress and pulled out a dagger. I looked down at her surprised, yet unsurprised. She simply shrugged with an "oh well" face. She handed me the blade and took off her heels.

"Go," she nodded behind me. We looked across the room and Penelope was only fifty yards away and coming fast. Good thing this was a big room.

I knew what Trinity was thinking. She'd distract her while I go in for the kill, in this case using this dinky little knife to slice off her head. Good. This was definitely going to go well.

But I jumped off the side of the stage and the monster didn't even seem to care, her eyesight was focused on Trinity.

She chucked on of her heels at the beast, pointy end hitting Penelope in the eye, "I didn't even like these, you slimy skank!" She's just about as good as insults as I am. The heel to the eye made the creature stop and scream in pain. She yanked the protruding shoe out and when she looked back up, she had a bleeding, empty eye socket and a hand holding a shiny heel with an eyeball stuck on the end.

Trinity stood there, still in after-throw position with a shocked expression, "I can't believe that worked."

I ducked behind people, keeping both of them in sight and ran into Bobby and Jody.

"Hey, I need you to keep a watch on these people and Trinity. I need to go get weapons from Baby," I glanced back up over heads, Trinity threw her other shoe, but this time Penelope's tail swatted it away, hitting a partygoer in the face. Trinity backed up as the monster slowed down and her tail swirled, getting ready to pounce. "Sorry 'bout that!" She yelled to the lady on the ground, keeping her eyes on the gorgon.

"I don't think you have time for that, boy," Bobby warned me.

"Then what?!"

Trinity yelled, "Woah!" I looked up in time to see her jump out of the way of the striking monster. She leaped over Penelope and landed behind her on the dance floor, falling and rolling, ripping her dress, but recovering in one swift move. I was proud. She grabbed the mic stand and twisted, unexpectedly in a graceful manner (I swear she was only graceful while fighting, any other time she runs into walls and corners and trips on nothing, but I suppose a fight is the best place to be not-clumsy), whacking the monster square in the face with the heavy end of it. The gorgon swirled around and fell, but started to stir quickly.

"Dean! New plan! Get your butt over here!" She yelled behind her as she started running towards the door.

Bobby finally replied to me, "Improvise. I'll look after these people. Now go!"

I nodded and ran after Trin.

She paused momentarily in front of the grand staircase checking to make sure I was following. Then she ran up the steps, ripping her dress some more, and as I got to the top, she pulled me by my coat jacket with both hands around the corner and against the wall.

"What do we do?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"We need to find something sharp enough and," I held up the dagger, "big enough, to cut her head off."

"Oh good. I'm sure every gorgon has a sword lying around waiting to kill them," she said sassily. Penelope screeched and I looked down at the girl in front of me.

"We should stick together."

"No, as much as I want to, we need to find a weapon fast. I'll go that way, you go that way," she pointed at the opposite hallways to our sides. "There has to be a connection point besides here. We'll meet back up if we find something and don't get caught first. We'll call out if we need help, okay?"

Before I could reply, the big doors downstairs burst open with force and smacked the wall behind them, shaking the house, joining with a loud scream for the gorgon below.

Trinity put her small hands on the side of my face and gave me a quick kiss before running off to the right.

I tried to stop her, but I heard Penelope start up the steps. So I ran to the left in search of a sword of something to cut this damned thing's head off.

 **Trinity**

I knew Dean didn't want me to go, but it was the only option I saw that could get the job done quickly. Plus, she wanted me, not Dean.

I heard the monster climbing the stairs and flipped my head around to see that Dean had finally taken off in the direction opposite of me. I kept running and looking and passed a mounted sword. I backtracked.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I sighed, catching my breath. This was almost too easy. I yanked the long katana-style sword down. Quickly, scenes of my visions flashed through my mind. I shook my head and clutched the blade.

I was about to call Dean's name, but in place of my voice was that of Penelope's mutated one. "I smell you, Trinity Scarborough!" It became closer and I saw her shadow coming fast. I turned and saw a corner to my left, I went down the hallway, stopping just around the corner, sword in battle position.

The hissing, rattling voice was so close now, and she had to know it because she dropped to a creepy whisper, "I sense you have something different inside you, child. I'd like a taste," she laughed maniacally. Her shadow slowly approached the corner of my hallway's intersection with the main one. She was stalking me like prey.

Her reptilian body appeared around the corner and as soon as she was just far enough, I swung out towards her neck with the sword. But she sensed me too soon and whipped her head around like a snake, moving just out of reach, so my blade cut off two of her hair-snakes. She squealed in agony and rage. Her eyes looked to the floor to where the heads fell, to me, to the sword, then back to me.

"You, bitch" she hissed in rage.

"Oops," I cursed myself and Penelope used her tail to knock the blade out of my hands and then she picked me up and threw me down the hall, smacking against the wall and sliding down to the carpet. I grunted as I attempted to get back up, but before I could, two scaly, green, bony hands pinned my wrists down with long, black talons.

"Where did you get that sword!?" She flicked her forked tongue across my face, a burning sensation, like salt, sizzled on my cheek. My eyes flicked up to the empty mount, she twitched her head to the side and saw, her jaw dropped and confusion set on her face, as well as seething anger.

She dug her claws into my wrists and it began to burn and I let out a small scream. I looked up at the single snake eye left, looking down at me, the other just a black, bloody void, and the sadistic smile plastered on the beast's face.

She chuckled, with an undertone of rage, and flinched her head to the side, "Salt?" her scaly eyebrows lifted, "Ah," she had an epiphany. Her head twitched down next to my ear as I squirmed in pain, trying to free myself from her grasp. "You have demon in you, don't you? Good thing I originate from the sea," She cackled, "I was right then, what else is there in you?" I watched as she lifted her head and opened her mouth, letting two long, curved fangs unsheath themselves, like a snake would, saliva stringing. She hissed and lunged at my exposed neck.

Her sharp fangs pierced my skin making me scream. But it dulled as she started to drink my blood quickly. It was incredible how fast she began to drain me. In the distance I heard Dean yell my name. My eyes rolled around lazily and I tried to breathe. I blinked trying to focus my vision and saw the sword out of reach.

But suddenly, she retracted, falling back in surprise, her mouth slightly steaming from inside, dripping my blood. Her face was covered in shock and terror.

"What, are, you…?"

I let my hand fall and reach to the side, and sighed, partially from blood deprivation and partially from annoyance, "You know how tired I am of hearing that?" I flicked my wrist and the blade just a few feet away, came flying into my grip, like Mjolnir does with Thor. I didn't want to use my abilities, but, desperate times call for desperate measures. _Seriously, did you really just think that?_

With as much power and energy I could, I swung the katana up and it collided with the soft part of Penelope's shiny neck. Slicing right through, blood began to flood out, falling out onto me and I threw my arms up to cover my face, but it didn't help very much. Her snake covered head rolled onto the floor, the snakes dying one by one. Her headless body fell on top of me and more blood flowed out onto my green dress, making it red, just like I didn't want. I made a loud, disgusted noise and huffed as the weight of the gorgon rested on my abdomen that her claws had cut the sides of when she threw me. My arms fell out to the sides and the sword clanked on the ground. I sighed, still deprived of blood and energy, and I was also covered in nasty gorgon-face-guts, yeah, that probably had something to do with it.

"Trinity!" I heard fast, heavy footsteps and flipped my head to the right to see Dean sprinting to me.

"Little help?" I breathed out, barely getting a syllable out from the pressure on my body.

Dean pulled the corpse of and it rolled over. I tried to sit up, but my pale arms gave out. Dean crouched down and helped me up.

He cradled my face in his big hands, "How much did she drink?" his eyes scouring my body in search of injuries.

"Enough," I groaned. "Sides, wrists, neck, face." We'd done this before, just said what was hurting if we were able to.

He nodded, "Okay, doesn't look too bad. You just lost a lot of blood."

"I know, dearheart," I tried to chuckle but it came out in a cough.

"C'mon," he hoisted me up into his arms and I threw one arm around his neck, the other rested on my stomach. "I gotcha, I gotcha."

"Thanks, love," my head fell against his chest. I was getting blood on him, and neither of us even cared.

He walked us down the hallway and we reached the stairs. People were looking around frantically and Bobby looked up to see us. He whispered something to Jody and snuck past people, starting up the steps, waving us to get out of sight.

So Dean looked over behind the corner and saw a bench. Sitting me down on it, "Stay here," he turned and took a few steps. Then twisting back around, "Never mind, that was stupid to say."

I chuckled again and another cough ensued.

Dean waited just out of the sight of the partygoers as Bobby met him. They had a quiet conversation that included gestures pointing down the hallway as well as the ballroom. I could tell they so badly wanted to yell, but they kept it to a whisper. At the same time they both both slapped their mouths shut and huffed. I heard Bobby say, "Fine."

They nodded and Dean walked back over to me.

"So, what was that about?" I asked, still finding it hard to breath from the lack of blood.

He sat down next to me and instinctively put his hand on my exposed thigh. If I had any desire to keep this dress, there was no such wish now. "Bobby told them it was just a show and that the party's over now. I told him he has to explain more, think of something I suppose, to find a way to make them believe that Penelope was never a person," he looked down at my doubtful face, "He's been doing this a long time, he'll think a' somethin'."

I sighed and fell against his shoulder. "It was fun though," I smiled at the recent happenings before I went all Perseus on this monster, and the beginning-to-dry blood crackled on my face. "What were you doing singing, Mr?" I chuckle-coughed again. I pulled away from him shoulder, my blood-soaked skin sticking to his suit jacket.

He let out a low laugh, "I don't even know," he glanced at me, "I guess I was just trying to woo a girl. I'm a sad,lonely person, ya know."

I flinched my shoulder, shoving him slightly, because that's all I could muster right now, giggling.

Down below, we heard Bobby's voice, "It's okay, folks. We hope you enjoyed the show and Jody here is gonna show you all out. Thanks for coming! Merry Christmas everyone."

Then Jody's voice sounded, "Okay, follow me, ladies and gents. Have a good night!" Then a bunch of 'thank you's and 'goodnight's as heels clicked against the marble floor and out the door.

A little bit later they both showed up at the top of the staircase. Jody gasped at the sight of me.

"My God, what happened?"

"I pulled a Queen of Hearts on a gorgon. That's all," I gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Ah," she made a face of disgust, along the lines of eating something sour.

"Well, by the time you guys get down there, everyone should be gone. I'm gonna help Jody clean up some and think of, something, to do about this place and the late Penelope," Bobby grumbled.

"Thanks you guys," I looked at them.

"No thank you. I was just kidding about the whole haunted thing, ya know."

"We know," both Dean and I said that the same time.

"Oh! Here, found this, didn't want you to forget it," Bobby handed me my leather jacket. I brought it close to my chest, it smelled like me, but also Dean. I smiled, "Thanks, Bobby."

Dean lifted me back into his arms, my still pale legs dangling and my arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

"We'll meet you out there in a bit. Go get her fixed up ya idjit."

 **Dean**

I held Trinity in my arms as I made my way down the stairs. She let her head lean against my chest in exhaustion.

"You sure you're okay though?" I asked her.

"I think so. I mean, once I get some blood back, these other things should heal right?"

"Yeah. They should. You know you amaze me sometimes?"

"Oh yeah?" She tried at a soft giggle, but just like the other ones, turned into a cough.

"Yup," I backed against the door, walking out into the cold air. "I think you're one of the toughest people outside the Winchester bloodline."

"I thought you were gonna say family."

"Why would I do that? You are part of the family now," I smiled, "I hope to actually make that official one day, ya know."

She couldn't contain her smile. But then as we neared Baby, her expression turned dark. But when she saw me looking with worry, she smiled again. She put her face in my neck and softly kissed it, whispering, "I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too. Come on, let's get you cleaned up some, 'till we can get you home to Doctor Sammy," I chuckled. I sat Trin in the Impala and closing the door, walked around to the other side getting the first aid kit from the front and hopping in the back with her.

I started wiping her wrists with cleaning clothes, even through her wincing. I'd shush her softly, letting her know it'd be okay, even though I knew she knew and trusted me. I bandaged her small wrists and then got out some wipes to start wiping the blood off of her face and arms and chest. There was a lot and it was either sticky or dried, so it took a little while to get most of the gore off of her olive skin that was now pale without its normal blood-flow and out of her jet-black curls.

I had my one hand on the back of her neck and the other, with a wipe, on her cheek. Her eyes were closed and her hand came up to overlay mine. A single tear fell down from her opposite eye. I watched her for a moment in awe. The woman who could be so strong one moment, acting as if having a gorgon on top of you draining your blood and then beheading it, not even an hour ago was fine and so was she, could also be the woman to need someone to confide in so fotene. She had such a strong facade, sometime she made even me forget how vulnerable she really was on the inside. I sat forward and kissed the tear. The saltiness of it, tasted on my lips, the softness of her cheek leaning into my touch.

I let my lips stay on her face for a moment as she pressed against me. I leaned my forehead against her temple and her other hand came up to caress the side of my face. She pet it softly and under my hand I felt her chin quiver. So I pulled her into me and embraced her small body.

She pulled back a minute later and looked into my eyes. I went back to wiping off the blood and kept glancing back at her mesmerizing eyes trained on mine. I wiped the last of the blood off and met her gaze. Her small hand still grasping my forearm, my hands on her cheek and neck. Our breathing intensified.

I softly pulled her to me and our lips merged. Her hand whipped to the back of my head, clutching a tuft of my hair, the other resting on my bicep. My hand stayed on her cheek while the other travelled to the small her her back. I gently brought her back down the the bench-seat and the hand that was on her cheek slid down to her side. She winced under the pressure of my touch. I pulled my hand up and there was more blood.

"Oh," there were blood stains on both sides of her ribs.

"Just take it off," she plainly stated. So I gingerly lifted her ruined dress up and over her chest and head. There were three big, long cuts on each side, along with a small one closer to the back and another small one towards her bellybutton. Penelope must have picked her up, maybe tossed her?

I felt my eyebrows furrow and Trinity put her hand on my face, "It's fine, those don't even hurt that much."

Liar. I gave her as warm smile and pulled out the wipes and cleaning meds. I wiped off the excess blood and more was still coming fro the wounds so I cleaned them, and she clenched my shirt and the seat and suppressed a small scream, "Sonovabitch!"

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to."

"I know, it just hurts like a mother."

I got out the gauze and bandages and covered them. The wraps went all the way around her ribs cage like a corset. I gently put my hand on it and hers atop mine. I looked back to her eyes. They said 'thank you', without her even speaking.

I leaned back down overtop of her and kissed her softly, her lips, neck, shoulders, clavicle. With weak, shaking hands she attempted to unbuckle my black belt with heavy, frustrated breaths. I laughed, "Now?" shocked because of her physical state.

"Now," she assured me. She assisted me in removing my suit jacket and shirt. And it was her turn to sit and look, and she took that opportunity. Her hands caressed my chest and arms. Her right hand rested on my left bicep. Softly touching the handprint Cas left me when he pulled me out of Hell all those years ago. She stared at it for a minute and slightly squeezed. It was as if she was trying to embed the image in her mind.

I held her hand and leaned back down to her body. Amidst our kissing, I undid my pants and she pulled her halter that she had held the dagger in earlier off, followed by her underwear. I pressed against her and she gasped in my ear. Her skin was clammy from a fever and blood-loss, her lips a light shade of blue and dark circles under her eyes. She was strangely ethereal.

Her freezing fingers found their way to the small of my back and curved down to meet my backside. She tugged on my hair and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my vocal chords. She planted varying kisses on my mouth, cheeks, neck, and shoulders, occasionally letting a small noise out herself.

Mid-thrust I heard a door close a few hundred yards from where we were parked. We both froze where we were. We flipped out heads to face each other, breathless and wide-eyed.

I snuck a peak over the front seat and saw Bobby and Jody walking away from the mansion.

"Son of a bitch…" I mumbled.

"Bobby?" She asked, worry plastered on her face.

I nodded frantically and pulled away from her threw a shirt that I found on the floor of Baby all balled up on, it smelled, but not as much as my suit now did, plus it wasn't covered in blood. I pulled a pair of jeans on and look down at the naked-except-for-bandages-and-a-bra Trinity. I looked from her bare body to her eyes, and back and forth. She hiked her knees up and put her tiny feet on my chest, "Just go!" she giggle-coughed, "I got this!" I was pushed against the door, so I reached behind me and opened it. I tumbled out but caught myself, somewhat recovering, and closed the door. I stood up straight as Bobby and Jody stopped a few yards away from my car.

"Hey guys," I dusted off my shirt, even though there wasn't any dust.

Jody smirked and Bobby just rolled his eyes.

Jody's coming back with us, so if you guys could get yourselves together, and _clothed_ , that'd be nice.

I let my jaw fall open, but I realized, I wasn't the most subtle person. I looked over into the Impala and saw Trinity underneath a blanket she dug out from under the driver's seat. She dusted off some crumbs showing it obviously hadn't been used in quite some time. She looked at me asking 'now what?'.

I pulled at my shirt and pointed at her. She rolled her eyes and made a face showing she sighed. I smiled and saw her reach for her bra and jacket and leaned down to pull up a pair of sweatpants she had hiding back there. I let out a small laugh and heard Bobby clear his throat.

"Ready?"

I glanced back over at my girlfriend. She had everything on and zipped up her leather jacket. "Yeah, we're ready," I shook my head with a smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note_**

 **Hi guys! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been incredibly busy lately.**

 **Along with that, It was my birthday on the 16th and I'm now legally able to go see a rated R movie on my own. Hahaha**

 **Also I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, or if you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a wonderful Holiday season. :)**

 **So, as a closing statement, it would be a wonderful birthday and/or Christmas gift if I got more comments/reviews and maybe fanart?! =D**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not super long (but not too short), it was going to be, but I split it. Haha! Things are about to get crazy from here on! Good luck! Haha!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **_Chapter 19_**

 **"Stygian Iron"**

 **Sam**

"There. Finished," I stepped back to admire the Christmas tree that I had put up. It wasn't much, but it was something. "Oh wait. A topper…" I looked around and after a minute, my eyes landed on Cas sitting on the couch with his forearms leaning on his thighs. He looked up at me and I raised my eyebrows and smiled.

"I don't believe it would hold my weight, Sam," I couldn't tell if he got the joke or not. I chuckled.

"I don't understand Bobby! I mean, who could've put it there then?!" Dean's voice sounded behind Bobby with Jody, still in their party wear. They walked in and Dean in an old t-shirt and jeans walked in assisting a very pale Trinity, with blood stuck in her hair, and smudged here and there from where it had obviously tried to have been removed. She wore her leather jacket and wrinkled sweatpants and had her arms around my brother's back and side. It took them a while to get through the threshold, she was barely able to walk. I stood, mouth gaping, questions racing through my head.

Trinity almost wiped out and Dean tightened his grip on her. He insisted she let him carry her the rest of the way, but she denied him, stubbornly "No, I've got this," she was very breathless.

"Um, what the hell happened?" They were just supposed to go to a party and have some fun for once.

At the same time Dean and Trinity both spoke.

"Dean sang."

"Gorgon attack."

"Wait," I shook my head, confused, "What?"

Trinity gave me a devilish smile and laughed, but it turned into a dry cough. Dean shook his head and helped her sit down on the couch that Cas had stood up from when they walked in. He also had a shocked expression on his face.

"Turns out our hostess was a gorgon," Bobby informed me standing to my side with Jody. He was holding something long wrapped in a table cloth, blood seeping through.

I looked to Jody.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know, I'm just as surprised as you."

My chin still dropped, I blinked. "So... _what_ , happened?"

"She went all berserk and I took a few inches off of her height," Trinity gave me a wink and held onto my brother's hand. She looked over at Cas, seeing his worried expression, "It's ok, I'm fine," she was still had labored breathing.

"For the most part," Dean looked down at her. She squeezed his hand.

I walked quickly over to the young woman that had become a little sister to me. I took her face in my hands and checked it over, opening her eyes a little, pulling her hair back. There was a thin line across one cheek that was like a minor burn and there were some small scrapes. Her neck had a quick bandage with two big dots of blood underneath along with a few small ones surrounding it, like a… bite wound. Leaving one hand on her cheek, I checked her arms and they had small scratches and bruises forming. She had bandages wrapped around her small wrists and where her shirt was pulled up some, I saw more bandages on her torso as well.

I was apparently zoned out, giving her a checkup, because I didn't even hear her trying to get my attention and putting her other hand that wasn't grasping Dean's on my forearm. "Sam, hey, Sam. Sam Winchester? You who," she took a needed breath, "Hey, buddy," I finally looked up at her tired, but bright eyes, "It's okay, I'm okay," she lifted her freezing hand up to the side of my face, pushing back some of my hair, "I'm fine," she looked into my eyes.

The look in hers said otherwise, but I dropped my hands and held her small, icy one. I gave her a weak smile and she grinned, "See? It's not that bad." With probably more effort than she really had, she leaned forward and planted a cold-lipped kiss my cheek. She leaned back squeezing her eyes shut and letting a deep breath out.

"What is that?" Cas spoke up behind me. We all looked at him and when I turned I saw him staring at Bobby. Well, not Bobby, but what he was holding.

"It's what Lancelot over there used to behead our welcoming hostess," he began unfolding the cloth. It revealed a bloody, black iron sword, spotted here and there with engraved protective symbols and script in Latin.

"What, _is_ that?" I repeated Castiel's question.

"Not sure yet, but-"

"Stygian Iron,' Cas interrupted walking towards Bobby.

Breathlessly, "Wait, what? Like, as in, The, Styx?" Trinity spoke up.

"That's the one," he muttered grabbing the hilt of the katana style sword and examining it.

"Hold on, you're talking Greek myths right?" Dean questioned.

"Exactly."

I turned to Dean, confused, "This doesn't make any sense."

"I know," he agreed, but then got a cheesy smile and looked at me grinning, "It's all Greek to me," he elbowed me and chuckled.

I just looked at him.

His grin turned into an awkward face, "Sorry. Timing, right."

I shook my head and looked back at Cas. "How did a sword that was supposedly dipped in the River Styx, that's in the Greek Underworld, find its way here?"

"Do you remember when I told you both about the many Weapons of Heaven?"

Dean and I nodded.

"Do you also remember when I told you that religions and beliefs intermix and cross paths?"

We once again nodded.

"This is one of those. I suppose you could also call it a Weapon of Hell as well though, since it originates from the Underworld, the Greek parallel of Hell."

"Still, don't get why I just so happened to find it in a house with a gorgon that obviously didn't put it there," Trinity said matter-of-factly, breath still somewhat strained.

Cas gave Trinity a strange look I had seen before, but then looked to me and my brother, "I don't understand that part. But I don't believe it was put there by accident," his eyes flicked back to the shivering body on the couch. I looked down to her and her eyes trained on Cas and the sword, grew wide and worried. But the look disappeared just as fast as it had come.

"It hasn't been used in millennia. Actually," he examined the blade, "I'm not sure if this particular one has ever been used. It's almost as if it has just been recently forged," his face twisted in confusion. He walked back over to us on the other side of the couch.

He lifted Trinity's cold fingers and placed them on the sword, "But I do believe it is your now. Whatever the reason, it appeared to you."

"Couldn't this be a trap though?" Dean looked at Cas.

"Anything could be a trap right?"

"I don't think she should use it right now. Who knows what kind of voodoo mojo crap could be plastered on that thing!"

"I'm sure she can deal with it if it is!" Cas raised his voice against Dean's.

"I'm not risking her life for a stupid piece of metal, Cas!"

"Dean! You don't understand how pow-"

"Hey!" Trinity yelled and shut them both up. She looked at me for support and I shrugged and gestured for her to go on. Rolling her eyes she continued. "I'm pretty sure I can speak for myself, okay?" She looked to Cas with urgent, warning, almost angry, eyes, "If you two would have let me speak," she turned to Dean, her eyes letting some of that emotion disperse, "I could have said that I don't think I should use it-"

"Ha!" Dean jutted a finger to Cas.

"Dean, shut, up," she sighed.

"But, I do think that it should stay here. In case of an emergency," she looked back to Cas, "Like Cas said, this probably isn't a coincidence. We can keep it around and find out more about it."

She took a deep breath and paused, looking back and forth between the angel and her boyfriend.

"I agree," I spoke up. "Who knows, nothing could be wrong with it and now we have a super cool sword in our arsenal."

"Right, 'cause that's our luck," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Now it'd be awesome if someone could escort me to my bedroom, for I am done for the night."

Dean went forward, but I put a hand on his shoulder. "I got it," I said quietly. He hesitated and then nodded. He was exhausted and I could tell.

I bent down and scooped Trinity up in my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I headed up the stairs.

As we ascended she whispered in my ear, "I love the tree, Sam," and rested her head against the crook of my neck. Against my skin, "It's beautiful," I could feel the smile of her lips on my skin.

I smiled and tilted my head down and planted a small kiss on her temple.

By the time I got to her room she was passed out and quietly snoring. I gently placed her on her bed and covered her with the sheets. Most of the blood was gone, and she had clean, well, cleaner, clothes on, so I figured she could wash up tomorrow when she had more strength.

I stood up and took a step back watching her breathing slow down and her face relax. She could look so young and helpless sometimes. I couldn't help the thought of something happening to her from barging into my mind. It would break me and destroy my brother, I knew it would. And then I imagined it being our fault, a hunt gone wrong, something, and, well, I don't know. I don't know how we'd deal.

 **Trinity**

I woke up to see the bright morning sun shining through the dusty curtains. I yawned and sat up, with very little pain this time. I looked at my wrists and the bandages were gone, but there were white scars from Penelope's salty claws. I reached up and felt a small mark from her toxic tongue on my cheek. I lifted up my jacket to see those bandages missing from my torso and scars there too. All of the other minor scratches and bruises were nowhere to be seen.

"I healed what I could."

I gasped and looked to the corner of the room where a sad looking Cas sat in the window seat staring outside.

"Thank you," I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I walked over to him and sat down on the opposite side of the window bench. I leaned over and checked to make sure neither of the boys were outside the door. With furrowed brows, I quietly said, "What were you thinking down there last night, Cas? You almost mentioned _it_."

"I know," he looked down at his hands, "I'm so sorry. I don't know. Sometimes I forget that they still don't know."

"I know. There's always that little voice in the back of my head, and I constantly have that sinking feeling of guilt… _eating…_ away at me. I want to tell them, I really do. But I just, I can't, Cas, I can't," my head fell. I felt a hand grasp mine.

I lifted my head to see Cas's bright blue eyes burrowing into my soul. "We'll find a way. I promise."

Whether he was talking about finding a way to tell them, or finding a way out of my own personal little Hell hole, I don't know. But I nodded and squeezed his hand back.

After several seconds, he softly spoke after looking to the doorway making sure once again that no one was there. "I know you know where that sword came from, don't you."

"I have a hunch. But I was hoping it was wrong."

He just looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm not, am I?"

"Sadly, no. It is from Lucifer."

"How though? He's in the cage!" I started to get louder, but dropped my voice back down, "There's no way he himself could have actually put it there."

"I know. So do you remember right after Raziel I searched for the angels who led him to you?"

"Yeah.

"Well, they told me things that didn't make any sense then. But I put together last night while you were sleeping."

 **Cas**

 **…**

"Please! Please! Have mercy! Don't kill us, Castiel!" Harahel and Bath Kol both whimpered at once over and over again.

I stood over the two young angels. Harahel's vessel was a mid-twenties man in a grey sweater vest and suit jacket. He had pale hair and glasses. His grey eyes pleaded. I could assume this man was a librarian. Bath Kol was in a vessel of an early-thirties woman with dark brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and she wore an outfit of a fortune teller.

I understood their choices of vessels, Harahel was one of the angels of knowledge and Bath Kol, prophecy.

I looked down at the cowering beings at my feet. I had found them and brought them to an abandoned lot. They had backed up against one of the stone columns and started begging.

"Silence." I cut them off. I crouched down and looked each of them in the eye. "Why did you send Raziel?"

"Please, Castiel, please," Bath Kol whimpered. I turned from Harahel to her. I gave her an intense gaze and her eyes widened and closed her mouth.

"Why should we tell you?" Harahel asked hiding his fear with fake confidence.

I slid an angel blade out of my sleeve and pointed it at his chest. He sucked in a breath of air. "Oh I don't know…"

"It was Lucifer!" the female angel cried out.

"Bath Kol!" Harahel scorned her.

"I'm sorry!" I didn't know if she was apologizing to the angel beneath my blade or me.

"What do you mean, Lucifer?" I urged her on through Harahel's warning.

She looked to him with tears in her eyes, "he's going to kill us anyway!"

"I might not."

"Not you!" she screeched, "Lucifer! We failed him! We were supposed to get Raziel there to activate the powers of The Evil One! But it didn't work! And now he will kill us and replace us with Allocen! We will burn in Hell if he kills us, Harahel!"

"Where is Allocen?! Why does he need him?!" I pointed the blade to her clavicle.

She was about to speak when I felt a weight fall on top of me, forcing the angel blade into Bath Kol. Her holy emission lit up the night air and I flipped over and landed on top of Harahel. He pulled me down by the side of my trench coat and rolled on top of me. He pinned my wrist holding my blade down, trying to force it out of my grip.

"I'm not dying! She was wrong! We did what we were supposed to do! Raziel is the one who failed and look what happened to him! Lucifer will praise me!"

I let out a low chuckle and he looked shocked and confused, still trying to get my angel blade.

"Have you ever met Lucifer?"

"Well, no, but-"

"He praises no one," I raised my other arm and gave him a left-hook in the jaw. I slid across the gravelly pavement and I stood, rolling my shoulders and walking over to him. He pulled himself backward with his arms, away from me. I kicked him to the ground and pinned him with the blade.

"Why does he need Allocen?"

With a bloody grin, "See you in Hell for working with the Unholy One…" He grabbed my arms and lifted himself up quickly so the blade jammed into his chest.

His life forced shined and I let his body drop to the ground. As I stood up, I realized, Allocen, he was one of the angels that followed Lucifer, he's now a Duke in Hell. But what of use could he be?

 **Trinity**

 **…**

"So, you think it's Allocen who put it there? Like a creepy little elf for Lucifer?"

"I believe so."

"Great. So there's a fallen angel out there, following us, basically an arm of Lucifer, who's so loyal he will do anything for him?"

"Generally."

"Well, what do we do?"

"Right now nothing."

"What? Why?"

"What can we do? Except try to find a way to help you?"

I looked out the window. The sun shined on the windshields of the many cars Bobby had in his lot.

"What about the sword?"

"I think he wants it to be your weapon. You've said you've seen yourself holding a longsword in your visions, correct?"

"Yeah, but why does that matter?"

"I saw inscriptions on it last night, some were Enochian some were Greek. They are meant for power and protection."

"Like I need any of that."

"Trinity, please don't use it."

"I wasn't planning on it, but last night-"

"I know what I said last night, but this news makes me agree with Dean. Even though it's not voodoo mojo, or whatever he called it, it's powerful, and you shouldn't take the chance."

"Right. Yeah. So, what do we do with it?"

"Keep it here, just, don't, don't, touch it."

"Okay. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's Note_**

 **So I passed 1,500 views today and I'm beyond happy! Thank you guys so much!**

 **This is my longest chapter as of yet, 6,600 words, 20 pages! So I hope you enjoy as some ish is about to be going down! Let me know what you think in the comments! =D**

 **_Chapter 20_**

 **"Shadows"**

 **Dean**

"Dean! Please! Dean! It's me!" tears streamed down her face, "It's always been me! This is me!" I stood somewhat lax and caught off guard. I had pinned what I thought to be the shifter against the barn wall. The sewers had been empty but a phone call led us to a small abandoned farm just outside of the town.

I had my gun pointed to its chest. But I couldn't tell, I was so confused. But all I did know was that right now I was pointing my gun at Trinity's chest or what looked to be Trinity. And it was shattering my heart.

I was hesitating on making any move and her hand came up to my wrist. Our Marks matched. Our Marks. The Marks that had started appearing a few months ago. They were wrapping around our left hands in intricate designs, parts were black like a tattoo, some white like a scar, and other parts were faded red like a burn, so similar to the angel wing designs on Trinity's back. They curled around our fingers and hands, travelled up our wrists and forearms and ended in curls that tailed off at our elbows.

Her warm, Marked hand slid up my own Marked arm and cupped my face. But her hands were always cold. _Always_. I closed my eyes, letting a single tear fall down my cheek and trickle onto her slim violinist's fingers. I tried to reason with myself, was this actually her? But she felt like her, she sounded like her. I needed a sign.

"Dean, please, listen to me, hear me, Dean, I love you."

Those words struck me like train.

Thunder boomed outside and I opened my eyes. Lightening flashed and against the wall a shadow of huge hybrid angel wings shown.

I felt my eyes widen and my breathing intensify.

"Dean, please, look, it's me, I'm here."

I felt my gaze intensify and harden, I stared straight into hazel eyes.

The sound of my gun going off echoed through the wooden building.

… **15 Hours Earlier …**

Four months after Christmas, we were on a case in Indiana.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, it's a shifter," Trinity said using a stick in her right hand to lift up a string of slimy skin that was piled in an alleyway next to the apartment the murder happened in. She stood up in her dress pants and blouse, making a disgusted face and shook. She backed up in between me and my brother both in our FBI suits.

"Great. I hate these freaking things."

"So, where do we start?" I knew Trinity had only been on one or two shifter cases with us, so she wasn't an expert of these guys. She reached up with her other hand and rubbed her nose. I saw her white scars on her wrist covered by the Marks that had formed that matched mine.

"Well, we're gonna have to figure out which sewer system he's in, if he even is in one, and who he looks like now."

"That's gonna be fun."

…

"Can you tell us anything? Anything?" Trinity held the hand of the victim's mother.

All she got in response was a bunch of sniffling and sobbing. She bet her head down and used her hand to move the woman's tissue filled hand.

"Listen to me," she looked into her eyes, her voice hardened a bit. The woman lifted her head, "We need to know what happened. Tell us absolutely everything you know."

"Someone that looked like a student my boy went to school with, um, Peyton something, came in last night and hit me with a shovel and when I woke up my son was decapitated in our living room with words carved on his chest," she said in a monotonous voice in one breath, but as soon as she finished, the river of tear began again as well as the body raking sobbing.

Trinity stood up and gripped the woman's shoulder. "Thank you, and I'm so very sorry about…" she searched for the dead boy's name.

"Daniel," she heaved out.

"We're so sorry about Daniel."

She turned around to face us and motioned toward the door.

As we got outside, "How'd you get her to do that?" Sammy asked.

"I didn't think she would, it surprised me as much as you," she smiled, but wouldn't meet our eyes for a minute after leaving the threshold. I got the feeling she wasn't telling us something, but I dropped it.

"So, Payton something. That's helpful," I grumbled.

"Hey, Dean, why don't you guys inspect more around here and see if you can find his sewer, and I'll go check out the high school."

I started to protest, but she stopped me, "I'm the most believable high schooler… just sayin'," she winked.

"Fine. But keep your phone on you."

"Will do," she called out behind her as she started walking away.

"Hey! Trin!"

She stopped and turned in time to catch the keys I had just tossed her.

She froze and looked from the keys to me and back and forth. "No. Way."

"Yes way, go ahead, you're wearing heels," I winked.

She got a big grin on her mouth and giggled and walked a little faster to Baby.

 **Trinity**

I couldn't believe I was driving Baby. Dear Lord did she ride well.

I rolled the window down and pulled my hair tie out letting my curly hair blow in the wind. The sky was dark in the far distance, it was going to thunderstorm later.

I pulled Baby into the parking lot of Arlington High. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror and sighed. Even though I was the youngest of our group, I had to fix a few things to pass for a teen. I searched the glove box for a bobby pin and bumped my bangs up, I put some chap stick on, I adjusted my boobs to show a little more cleavage, and I pulled my dress pants off and replaced them with jeans. The heels came off and on went some Converse.

I stood up and closed Baby's door. I walked around back to open her trunk. Before I did, I check to make sure no one was in viewing distance and pulled out a weapon-less bag and closed the hood. Locking her up I started toward the building.

I had never set foot in a high school, or any school for that matter, so I didn't know what to expect.

A young boy on the railing whistled at me and I flipped him off, causing him to only smile more. God, I hated teenage boys. I paused in my walking though. This kid could've known Daniel or Peyton. I put a fake smile on and sashayed over to him, swaying my hips.

"Hey there," he looked me up and down. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hi," I tried to lighten my voice a little and add a bit of seduction in there. "I'm looking for Peyton… um… Peyton…"

"Peyton Beauregard?"

I let the corners of my lips and eyebrows go up, "Yeah! Do you know where he is?"

"He? The only Peyton Beauregard here is a chick."

 _Crap._

"Oh, we'll we met online, and decided to meet here."

"Oh, _oh,_ you're a lesbo, aren't you?" he still had a smile. Sick little bastard.

"No," I scowled. Okay, I got the name, he's no use for me now. I went to walk away and felt his hand grab my side and try to slide down to my butt.

I rolled my eyes and twisted around giving him a right-hook to the cheek. It made him twirl and fall.

"Damn!"

"Yeah, get over it. Treat girls better you little pervert," my voice was back to normal and I shook my hand off. I sighed and as I turned away I heard him grumble something on the ground. I stopped and turned. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

I just stared at him.

"Fine, you wanna know, I said, 'Crazy bitch'!"

I stepped quickly over to him, surprising him with my speedy agility. I crouched and lifted him up by his shirt collar. "I could kill you right here and now, in more ways than one. Get over yourself. You have it so good right now, you don't even realize it! Go pick up your grades and appreciate the life you have. Clean up your act and mouth, and like I said before," I pulled him within kissing distance, "treat, girls, better." I forcefully let him go and he fell, stupefied back to the concrete.

As I walked through the doors, "Okay," a small voice squeaked behind me. Yup, that definitely turned him on. But hopefully the little jerk would listen, he should, because I had just used compulsion on him, just like Daniel's mother, and the couple all the way back to the wendigo hunt with the boys. I had mastered using it without using too much power to fell uncontrolled.

I walked through the packed hallways of pubescent kids and slamming lockers. Some stopped and stared at the "new girl", some kept walked, and some were too busy staring down at their phones.

I was almost to the office when I heard a young girl's voice to my side.

"Trinity?"

It surprised me and I halted and turned to see a girl, probably about 17 with dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes staring at me. I knew her.

I stepped to the side out of the flow of children and search through my memories. Then I remembered. A couple of years ago, we were a couple towns over from here on a ghost hunt. This girl's mother was haunting her and her father and becoming dangerous. This girl, Kelsey, almost died. She hugged me before we left.

"Kelsey?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"My dad moved us a couple of months after you left, he couldn't handle the memories of our old house."

"How are you guys doing?"

"Fine I guess. I still have nightmares, but I try to remember what you told me."

"Always keep fighting," I muttered.

"Yeah."

I remember when Cas told me that, all those years ago. I never forget it.

"Well, I need you help."

"Anything," she smiled up at me.

"Did you know Daniel Dougherty?"

"Yeah, we weren't close or anything. Why?"

"Well, he was found dead this morning. Decapitated with a message etched into his chest.

"Oh my God…"

"Well, we know what we're hunting, but-"

"The Winchester's are with you?" she asked me a little too happy.

"Yeah, well, not here here, but-"

"So Sam is here though, in this town?" she grinned. I guess I had forgotten that part about Kelsey. She was crushing hard on my basically-brother.

"Yes, but Kelsey, this is important."

She shook her head, "Right, yeah, what could I help you with though?"

"Now do you know Peyton Beauregard?"

"Yeah, she's kind of weird though. No one really talks to her. Again, why?"

"Because the last person this monster looked like, was her."

"Wait, are you hunting a shifter?"

This caught me by surprise, "Yeah, how'd you…"

"I've been interested in the supernatural stuff every since, you know."

"Oh. Well, anyway, would Peyton have some sort of reason to want to hurt Daniel?"

"Well, of course, he would always tease her and pick on her and call her names."

"Like what?"

"Like weirdo, dweeb, psycho, freak-"

"Ah, take a look at this," I lifted my phone to show her a picture of Daniel's chest with a bloody word carved into it; freak.

"Oh! God! That's disgusting," she paused and looked closer, "Yet interesting."

I pulled the phone away, "Okay, first off lay off the gore, kay? We ganked your mom's ghost so you could have a normal life, live it."

She didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I'm just kinda stressed out right now."

"It's fine. I get it," she sighed, "But I don't think Peyton would go that far as to kill him, and so grossly."

"It wouldn't have actually been her. I think the shifter is using people who have a hatred for someone to kill. Like, look, Peyton probably loathed Daniel for his teasing and whoever the shifter is, saw this and used it."

"That's sick."

"Yeah. So, stay safe, kay, Kels?"

"Yeah, I will, Trinity, thanks again."

"Hey, call me if you find anything out okay?" I wrote my emergency number down on her notebook.

"Will do," she nodded and I walked back past all of the scurrying students, about to be late for class, and out the doors I came in from.

I hope the boys found something useful too.

 **Sam**

"Here we are, Beauregard Street," Dean sighed as he pulled Baby to a stop in front of a house in a peaceful looking neighborhood allotment.

"6845, that's Peyton's house," Trinity said from the back seat. When she met up with us back at the Dougherty's house, she told us about Peyton Beauregard and how she ran into Kelsey from a few years ago.

I looked the girl up in the directory and found out where she lived. I also found out that the sewer system near Daniel's house connected with the one on this street. We figured we'd start there.

"Well, let's go," I sighed.

We all got out of the Impala and started up the sidewalk to a nice home. I looked up at it and in the very top window a young girl's face peered down at us with resentment.

"Hey, guys, you think that's her?"

Dean scoffed, "Of course not, I mean, a creepy girl glaring at us? Why would it be, Sammy?"

"Shut up, Dean."

Trinity chuckled and rang the doorbell. She had changed back into her FBI outfit and rang again after no response.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" a muffled voice sounded behind the door. It opened and a middle-aged woman with greying, brown hair and glasses looked at us confused, but gave us a worried smile as she dried her hands and threw a dish towel over her shoulder. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Agent Cobain, this is Agent Grohl, and this is Agent Channing," he gestured to me and Trinity as well all held up our fake IDs. I swear one day, someone is going to recognize Dean's rock homages. "We're here to ask a few questions about the murder a few blocks down, the murder of Daniel Dougherty."

"I'm Chastity Beauregard," she shook our hands, "Oh, I heard, it's completely awful what happened."

"No it's not," a small voice made itself heard behind Mrs. Beauregard.

"Peyton," Chastity warned her daughter.

"It's okay," I told the woman. Peering around her I saw a girl about 14 with orange hair, pale skin, freckles, and ice blue eyes hidden behind big glasses. A long scar traced itself from her right temple through her lip, to her chin. "Why would you say that, miss?"

"He was mean and nasty, no one truly liked him."

"I'm sorry, he and my daughter never got along well, ever since they were little kids."

"May we ask you both a few questions?" Trinity looked at the mother with compassion.

"Yeah, sure, of course," she opened the door farther and let us in.

…

"Well, she definitely had the anger to fuel the shifter," Dean muttered as we walked back to Baby a few hours later.

"Well, from Daniel, to her own dad being abusive, I'd say so," Trinity said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to send in an anonymous abuse report."

"Okay, but we still don't know where the shifter is," I sighed.

"Well, it's almost five, so let's go get a motel room and we'll do some research and see if we can get any farther," Trinity patted my arm as she hopped in the back seat.

…

"Well, I think my eyes are going to melt if I look at this computer screen any more," Dean complained.

"Same," Trinity 's muffled voice piped up from the couch.

I turned around to see her lying face down, her nose in the margin of a book, her wild, black curls falling to all sides and directions.

"You're not even looking at a computer," I smirked.

"Same difference."

"Fine, we'll pick up tomorrow," I check my watch, "It's a little past ten. I'm gonna go try to find a place to get some food, kay?"

"Yup," her voice croaked again.

"Food would be nice," I looked back to my brother who also had his face downward, his forehead on the keys of my laptop.

"That can't be comfortable."

"Screw consciousness."

I shook my head grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. Before I closed it behind me I joked, "Don't sex-ify the beds, alright? I'll only be gone like ten minutes."

"That gives us all the more reason-" Dean grumbled from his position.

"Oh, just shut it," I closed the door before he could go on. I heard Trinity giggle from behind the door.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **I love this one… "Crazy Love" by Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles**

 **Trinity**

After Sam left I quietly got up and tiptoed over to the sitting Dean. I kneeled down and pulled his chair out as much as I could and rested my head on his thighs, rubbing my fingers on his sides. His big hand found my head and stroked my crazy hair, occasionally twirling some through his fingers.

I felt his lips on top of my head and I looked up at him. I met his lips with mine and even though it'd been years, their softness and plumpness surprised me every time. I smiled against them and rose up, sitting down on his lap, my legs on each of his sides wrapping around the back of the chair.

I intertwined my fingers in his hair and tugged just slightly, making him let out a small groan. I kissed his cheek, jawbone, and neck, savoring each one. His hands caressed my thighs and massaged with his thumbs. They slid under me and he stood, carrying me to our bed.

He crawled on top of me, still kissing, and slid his hands up my sides removing my hoodie. My cold fingers slid down his and disrobed his lower half. I felt the goosebumps pucker on his soft skin and giggled. _Every time._

His silky lips passed over my shoulders and the crook of my neck, his soft sighs in my ear. I kicked off my sweat pants and underwear to then wrap my legs around his bare waist. My hands snuck under his t-shirt to pass over his abdomen and chest, we worked as a team to remove the clothing between us. My slender hands then ventured his muscular back and shoulders, always taking in the pleasure of his young hunter's body.

As he lurched forward, I put my hand on the back of his neck for support, feeling the velvety baby hairs. I tangled my other hand in his fluffy, blonde hair and gently pulled and massaged. He groaned against my clavicle.

We sat up and I let my legs fall to the sides of his thighs, in a kneeling position, but not able to touch the bed. I pulled myself close to his warm body, feeling his heartbeat against his chest and buried my face in his neck.

As he lifted my body up and down, I clung to his chest, my hands clutching his strong shoulders. I kissed his neck over and over and his lips rested on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

As I breathed against his freckled neck I felt his hands find my shoulder blades. I gasped as it felt like they bumped into something protruding from my back. My eyes grew wide.

I remembered what Cas had told me when we first found out about the prophecy, _Dean will start to be able to see things the way you can. Including yourself._

 **Dean**

As my hands caressed Trinity's bare back and my lips kissed her shoulder, I rubbed her shoulder blades. But it felt like there was something else. I opened my eyes and looked down.

But there was nothing. I drew my hands away and rested them on the small of her back. Blinking a few times I slightly shook my head and travelled back up.

My calloused hands passed clean over her scapula as if I had just imagined feeling something else. I closed my eyes once more and leaned back to kiss her cheek and then her mouth.

We pressed our foreheads together and our lungs shared the same air. She opened her eyes and looked into mine. I just smiled and pulled her as close as possible. Her hands laid on my pecs and her cheek on my sternum. She sideways kissed my skin and I put my chin over her head, our breath still heavy. I squeezed her tight and loved the way her body fit next to mine.

 **Trinity**

Dean pulled us both clumsily back to the sheets and rolled on top of me as I giggled. I popped my head up and gave him a quick peck on the lips and we smiled. He flopped down beside me and I snuggled in next to him. I loved how perfectly I matched his body.

 **Dean**

I heard Sam in Baby come back with food not long after Trinity fell asleep beside me. Before he could make his way up here to the second floor of the motel, I gently got up. I pulled on some pants and a shirt and turned to the lovely creature sharing my bed.

I gasped and took a step back almost tripping over her crumpled clothes strewn about. She was lying chest down on the bed, one arm stretched and curled above her head, the other relaxed in front of her face, her untamed hair framing her angelic face with the small scar on her cheek, covering the whole pillow. As the bluish, white moonlight shone in from the window illuminating her soft skin, a giant shadow darkened parts of her back, the sheets, and wall.

My breathing picked up and my eyes enlarged. I tried to blink it away, but nothing changed. I slowly stepped over to my sleeping love and gently rubbed where the shadows originated. I couldn't feel anything so I turned and looked at the window to see if something was blocking the light to make these shapes. But again, there was nothing. I turned back to the sleeping Trinity and she looked so peaceful except for the huge angel wing shadows surrounding her. As I looked closer they looked different than regular angel wings, they had a bat-like part towards the joint.

I stood, stunned for a minute until I heard the keyhole shake and the door open. I twisted around to see Sammy walk through the door with a bag from a fast-food place with grease soaking the corners.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" he sarcastically asked with his eyes shut.

I flipped back around and where there had just been shadowy wings, there was once again, nothing.

I stuttered, "Uh, ye, ye, yeah. Yeah."

I heard Sam put the bag down and his footsteps come closer, "Dude, you alright? You look pale."

He took my shoulder and turned me to face him.

I looked back at my brother and tried to slow my breathing.

"Yeah I'm fine… bad dream."

"Good, cause I have food."

I looked back over to the bed, "I'm… fine."

Sam opened the bag and took out some wrapped junk food and brought one over to Trinity. He held it in front of her nose and waved it slowly.

"Trinity," he drew out all of his words tauntingly, "I have food."

She mumbled something incomprehensible and shifted her position a little, pulling the blankets up to her chin and curling into a ball.

"Fine, we'll save some for you for breakfast."

All the while I was still standing like a statue against Sam's bed.

"Hey man, come on and eat. Shake it off."

I wish I could Sammy, I wish I could.

 **Sam**

A few hours after we had eaten and fallen asleep, Trinity's emergency cell started ringing loudly.

All three of us jolted up and looked around with tired eyes.

"What the…" Dean grumbled.

"This better be freaking worth it Kelsey," Trinity mumbled as she got up, pulling a blanket around her like an eskimo.

"You gave her your number?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"After we ganked her mom, yeah," she replied sarcastically.

"It's probably just a girl problem," Dean fell back down to the bed after giving Trinity a cautious gaze. Ever since I had gotten back, he seemed like he couldn't shake that nightmare, and it obviously had to do with Trinity.

She scoffed and answered the phone, "Kelsey this better be goo-"

She was interrupted from the other line.

"Okay, okay, listen to me Kelsey, listen, where are you?" her voice urgent as her eyes became serious. "Okay, we're coming, Kelsey, get somewhere safe and stay on the phone, okay, Ke-" she was interrupted again but this time by a scream even I could hear from the other line. "Kelsey! Kelsey! Son of a bitch…" she hung up and ran past us to the bathroom, "Get some clothes on, it's got Kelsey," she closed the door and Dean and I got up and threw some shirts and pants on.

Within a minute Trinity came out of the bathroom fully clothed, pulling her hair back. She walked to the door, grabbing her gun and a dagger, and slipping them in her pocket and halter. My brother and I followed her outside into the thunderstorm.

 **Trinity**

"She said she's being chased to the old Townshend farm," I urgently stated from the back seat of Baby moments after Dean revved her up and took off.

Sam clicked away on his laptop to find the location. "There!" he said as Dean glanced over for a few seconds and nodded. He looked back to the road and sped up.

As we flew down an old country road, the trees flying past, a big, old barn showed up in the close distance. As we got closer it looked like it was at least one hundred years old and long time since abandoned.

Dean pulled to a stop making dirt and dust fly. We all jumped out of the Impala and drew our guns.

My boyfriend made a silent motion we all understood, saying be quiet, careful, and follow his lead. He went first and a followed, Sam brought up the back and we all had our guns poised.

Dean quietly unlatched the door handle and threw it open and we all ran in, guns pointed at the dark.

But there was nothing. We kept our backs to one another and each faced a different direction.

From another part of the giant barn, we heard a pleading scream, "Help me! Please he-" and she was cut off.

"We have to split up," Sam whispered urgently.

I nodded and Dean took my arm, "No, these things are dangerous," he whisper-warned me.

"What isn't Dean?! She could still be alive!" I did the same.

He stayed silent and just locked my gaze with his for a moment. I felt his hand fall away from my arm. He nodded and then I did and we took off in different direction trying to find Kelsey.

I turned corners and peeked around the dark doorways, occasionally whispering, "Kelsey?!"

I took a flight of stair up and came around a rotting ladder and saw her, tied up and gagged. Blood seeping onto her pink pajamas and blonde hair.

"Kelsey! I ran over to her, being careful to watch out for the rotted hole in the dust covered floor. "It's okay, it's okay, I've got you," I assured her, taking her gag out.

She started yelling at me, "It's all your fault, everything, my mother, my father, Daniel… Daniel, I liked him! And now me! It's all your fault! You kill; everyone you touch!"

I stopped just for a moment, as he words hit me like a bus. I shook my head and blinked, trying to push them aside. She was just a scared little girl.

"Guess what, Sam's with me, it's all gonna be fine," I smiled trying to calm her down. After reaching around to untie her binds, which were pretty loose to begin with, I looked up to her tear-stained face and she had a creepy, sadistic smile and a wickedness in her eyes.

"You have lovely skin, I can't wait to wear it," she calmly stated.

My eyes grew. I tried to step back, but my foot got caught on a hole and her knee came up to meet my chin. I flew backward and felt my ankle pop from being stuck in the hole.

My gun flew out of my hand, skidded across the floor, and down a big hole on the other side of the room.

"Damit!"

She jumped to fall on top of me and I brought my other foot and palms up and she landed on them, so I shoved her back and away. I pulled my sprained ankle from the hole and tried to stand, wincing with the smallest of pressure on it.

I turned to go back down the steps, but as I got to the top of them, felt a heavy weight on my back. I tipped forward and the shifter and I fell down the steep stairs.

When I felt us hit the bottom, my head hit something hard and metal, and I lost consciousness.

 **Dean**

I had just heard a commotion to my right and it sounded like it was upstairs. "Trinity?!"

All I got in response was a consecutive line of loud bangs, like someone falling down a flight of stairs. I started running toward the noise.

As I turned a corner I ran into Trinity.

"Dean! C'mon! It's following me!" a wild look in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and ran in front of me. Her steps quick and well placed. She pulled me into an alcove and hugged me tight.

"Hey, it's okay, what happened?"

"It's Kelsey! She tricked us…"

"Stay here, I have to go find Sammy."

"No!" she pulled me tight against her.

"But-"

She dug her nose into my neck and I held her, my breath quickened. She lifted her lips to my ear and whispered.

"I saw you earlier, I was watching,"

I felt my eyebrows furrow remembering what I had seen earlier that night.

"No one will believe you…" she hissed with a smile and pulled back and looked at me, her eyes flashing silver with a black slit for a pupil.

I saw her hand come up with a dagger and aim for my chest. I caught her hand and tried to pull her back as she ran away, but her small wrist slipped from my grasp. She ran and disappeared around the corners.

"Sam!" I shouted, "it's got Trinity! Be careful!"

A distant, "Dean!" sounded through the old wooden walls.

"Sammy!" I started running in the direction of his voice. After a few twists and turns I came into a dark room with a broken window letting in the moonlight, rain, and wind.

Sam was in a battle with the shifter, holding her one arm up and the other holder the wrist that held a blade away from his stomach.

"Sam!" I ran in and tackled the shifter making her drop her knife. She used her Converse covered feet to throw me off and she got up quickly and ran back out the way I came in. I turned to Sam.

"Sammy, you okay, brother?" I checked him over.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm fine, c'mon, Trinity's still here somewhere."

We bolted through the threshold and pulled out our guns again, parting ways.

I went right and after a minute of running came across a rotting ladder that had blood smeared here and there. I followed the trail down to the ground and saw a small pool of the red substance against a shovel. Around the base of the ladder there was an area clear of dust where commotion had obviously happened. Behind the it there were a few piles of the nasty skin and clothes leftovers.

I looked forward again and saw two sets of footsteps, the same exact size and shape, going in the same direction. I followed them.

I went into a room very similar to the last one that Sam was in, a broken window letting the wind blow in the rain. Except this one contained a shivering form in the corner, barely visible in the shadows.

I sprinted over and yanked her up off the floor, shoving her against the wall. The moonlight barely lit up her face. But I could see the hazel eyes that filled my best dreams, full of tears.

"Dean! Please! Dean! It's me!" tears streamed down her face, "It's always been me! This is me!" I was caught off guard and I let my grip go somewhat lax.

I kept my gun pointed to her chest, my other arm pinning her back. But I thought to myself, _Wait, is this the shifter or my Trin?_ But I couldn't tell, I was so confused. All I did know was that right now I was pointing my gun at my Trinity's chest or something looked like her. And my heart shattered at the sight.

I was hesitating on making any move and her hand came up to my wrist. Our Marks matched. Our Marks. The only things like them in existence.

Her warm, Marked hand slid up my own Marked arm and cupped my face. But her hands were always cold. _Always_. I closed my eyes, letting a single tear fall down my cheek and trickle onto her slim violinist's fingers. I tried to reason with myself, was this actually her? But she felt like her, she sounded like her. I needed a sign.

"Dean, please, listen to me, hear me, Dean, I love you," she sobbed.

Those words struck me like train.

Thunder boomed outside and I opened my eyes. Lightening flashed and against the wall a shadow of huge hybrid angel wings shown.

I felt my eyes widen and my breathing intensify like it had in the motel.

"Dean, please, look, it's me, I'm here," almost like she didn't even realize what the light had just revealed.

I lifted my hand pinning her down, _did she even have an idea about what I've been seeing_ , and caressed her clean face.

 _Wait… clean… there was way too much blood back there…_

I felt my gaze intensify and harden, I stared straight into hazel eyes. It had to have been the shifter even back at the motel… but how?

The sound of my gun going off echoed through the wooden building.

 **Sam**

I heard a gun go off. Just once.

"Dean!" I screamed and started running to find the origin of the boom.

"Sam!" I heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Trinity! Where are you?!"

"One of these God forsaken, freaking hallways! I'm gonna gank that little bitch like there's no tomorrow!" that was definitely Trinity. I came into the big opening toward the center of the barn and saw Trinity, limping out of the darkness, gash in her head, hair everywhere, a black eye and chin, and other scrapes and bruises spotting her skin in the moonlight coming from the big hole in the roof above us.

"There you are!" I ran over to her, wrapping one of my arms around her back to help her walk. "What the Hell happened?"

"Kelsey the Shifter sprained my ankle and we took a slide down some stairs. My only guess is that she used my face and went after you guys, right?"

"Yeah, I just heard a gunshot."

"Me too… where's Dean?" worry creeping into her tone.

"I don't know, I found you first."

"Well, let's get a move on!"

We started hobbling away and I sigh, scooping her up into my arms. _Ah, much better._

I called out for Dean a few times before we heard a quiet response a few rooms down from the hallway we were in.

I carried Trinity through a threshold and saw Dean leaning against the opposite wall, knees drawn up, arms resting on them, and one hand rubbing his forehead the other still holding a gun. My gaze went from my brother to the dead shape on the dusty ground.

"Well, that's disturbing," Trinity quietly said so only I could hear. Her nose crinkled and brows furrowed at the sight of herself with a shot through her heart, dead eyes staring, mouth open.

"Dean?" I asked with caution.

"I'm fine Sam."

"Sure," I sat Trinity down and she leaned against the wall, still cautiously looking sideways at the dead shifter wearing her skin.

I walked to my brother and crouched down putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked sideways to avoid my eyes.

"Dean, it's okay, Trinity's okay, look."

At that, he looked up with hope in his eyes and saw Trinity behind me, clutching her side.

"Trin…" he got up and embraced her. Her one arm wound around his back and the other still held her side.

"Yeah, Dean, look, it's me, I'm here."

He pulled away and looked at her with tears rimming his eyes. I don't see my brother cry often, he always has a facade of strength. But I of all know that he feels so broken a lot. But Trinity's helped that.

"It said that… it… it looked like you Trin… it sounded like you…"

She pulled him close and leaned her head against his, "Well, I'm really here now. Okay?" she took both hands, one bloody, up to catch his face, she tilted her head down a little to look him in the eyes, "Okay?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he breathed closing his eyes.

"Well, we should get going," I said looking around. "Make sure Kelsey's alright."

"Right," Dean mumbled still watching Trinity with sadness. He helped her stand and picked her up, carrying her out.

"You did take my chance to get sweet, sweet revenge though," she tried to joke. Dean also tried to smile, but something was really bothering him. But then I thought, he did just basically shoot his girlfriend, even if it wasn't really her.

We walked outside in the rain and jumped in the Impala to get out of the rain. Dean started the ignition and turned Baby around to drive back up the old, dirt, country road.

"When did it get you?" he asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"When I thought I was saving Kelsey up those stairs," she had a _no duh_ tone.

I looked over at my brother to see his eyebrows furrow, eyes widen and his green irises quickly look back and forth like he was thinking and realizing something. His chest rose and fall.

"Dean…?" I questioned quietly.

"Nothing," he looked back up to the road ahead.

 **Dean**

It was my Trinity back at the motel.

The winged shadows… everything.

That wasn't just the shifter.

But shifters can only copy what's true.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Author's Note_**

 **I just want to thank all of you so much. I mean I've gotten as many views on my story in the past four days than I got I the first fourish months! So the only that could make me happier would be to get some more reviews/comments and please, I know so many of you are creative, fanart? ;D**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really emotionally hard for me to write, but it's also the longest chapter ever, 8,839 words and 27 pages. Woo hoo! So, have fun and I hope I don't cause you too many feels (she says with complete and utter sarcasm).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **_Chapter 21_**

 **"Evil Angel"**

 **Trinity**

After the long drive back to Sioux Falls, South Dakota from Arlington, Indiana, we all piled in Bobby's and fell on some sort of furniture. Bobby started to help dress my wounds and inspect what was broken. He found out I had two broken ribs along with my sprained ankle. He patched up my head and other little things after he wrapped my torso and ankle, all the while asking Sam and Dean what happened.

Cas had appeared not long after we got there and kept taking a one-footed-step forward to ask Bobby if I was okay, each worded differently. Bobby would reassure him and he'd put the foot back next to the other.

Bobby had started to make sure the boys were okay when a knock at the door echoed through the house. We all sat for a minute puzzled, but Bobby walked over and opened the door.

"Bobby!" A gruff voice sounded and Bobby slammed the door shut.

Walking away, "Not now Rufus! I'm busy."

The muffled voice spoke again through the door, "But Bobby! I need help!" a pause, "It's not a body, I promise…"

Bobby stopped and turned back to open the door back up.

"At least not yet," Rufus admitted and Bobby went to close him off again when his hand came up to stop it. "Please, Bobby. I know you can help."

"Fine," he opened it all the way and Rufus walked in and saw the four of us. I had met Rufus a while back when he came to the door asking Bobby to help him hide yet another body. He seems to do that a lot.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"I always have company ya idjit."

"What happened to you guys?"

"Shifter…" Sam, Dean, and I all said in unison. Rufus made a displeasing face and nodded.

"Alright, Rufus, what is it?"

"There's a new vamp nest up north-"

"May we continue this conversation in the other room?" Bobby interrupted him with a frustrated tone.

…

"But Rufus, they just got back from a hunt! Look at them! They're in no shape to go barging in on some vampire nest!" Bobby yelled at his friend in the other room.

"Do you think he thinks we can't hear him?" Sam asked, looking at the wall splitting us and the argument.

"Probably doesn't care," Dean replied.

"Cas, I'm fine, I promise," I pushed his hand away gently. He had sat down beside me and every ten seconds would look over and find a new scrape or bruise, and reach to investigate. I had a hard time sometimes, believing that this gentle, caring being was actually one of the most powerful things in the universe and could smite someone at any given time.

"Hey, Trinity! I forgot to give this to you, but," Sam got up from his seated position and walked over to Bobby's bookshelf. He picked up a small package wrapped in newspaper and handed it to me. "I guess you could call it a really really late Christmas or birthday gift, but I thought since Dean has the amulet I gave him, or as he calls it, the Samulet," he chuckled, "and we all have the bracelets you made us," he twisted the weaved yarn around his wrist. I smiled at the idea that all three kept it on all of the time. I looked over at Cas and he raised his arm, his trench coat sleeve falling back to reveal the similar one I made him. "So I found this in one of those weird roadside stores we stop by sometimes." I started unwrapping it and he continues, "It caught my eye and I asked about it. He said it had protective and healing powers," he finished with a grin.

I opened the small box and pulled out a long, silver chain with an Eye of Horus pendant attached. It twirled on the chain and shimmered in the light, It was simple yet beautiful. I gathered it up and clasped it behind my neck. The cold of the metal giving me goosebumps.

I gave Sam a big smile and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you, Sam. It's gorgeous!" We parted and I lifted the Eye up, "You know this isn't coming off anytime soon, right?" I giggled as I held it in between my fingers waving it slightly at him.

He chuckled again and said, "Good, cause obviously you need the help," he grinned gesturing to my injuries.

I shook my head with a smile and turned my head to Dean to show off my new bedazzlement and saw Dean's wrist adorned with the bracelet I made him as well, making me smile brighter. But then I looked up and his look caught me by surprise. It was as if the words, _I'm fine,_ triggered something in him a little bit earlier. He looked like he just couldn't believe me, but his eyes were also trained behind my back and his expression was almost terror.

I felt my face become confused and he just stared.

 **Dean**

They were back. The shadows. But this time, the longer I looked, the more real they became, flickering and misting, color coming and going. They were reddish and soft looking. My eyes flicked to the two dark shapes forming behind Cas. I had to hold back my gasp or else they'd all think I was going insane, maybe I was. But solidifying angel wing shadows started shaping themselves behind my best friend as well. They were so black that in certain angles, green, blue, and purple iridescence would shimmer. But they both stayed as thin as fog.

I looked up at Trinity's face and blinked, trying to shake the definite shock plastered on mine.

"Dean?" she asked softly.

Sam turned and saw my expression as well.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Cas looked behind Trinity as well and then to her face. She turned to him with a concerned look and it was like they had a silent conversation. She looked back to me, worry still stuck on her features.

"Nothing," I blinked, but the wing shapes wouldn't go away, "Nothing."

"You sure, babe?" Trin asked me.

"Yeah," I looked away at the wall where Bobby and Rufus were still shouting behind it. "I'm fine."

 **Trinity**

There's that word again… _Fine…_ I know I said it a lot, but I think the Winchesters win the award for saying it the most.

As Bobby and Rufus's footsteps neared the threshold, Dean just kept quickly glancing behind me and Cas, trying to go unnoticed.

I spoke to Cas in my mind, _It can't be happening already, can it? I'm not ready! I don't know what do or say…_

He replied, _It might be, you just said you thought he could feel them the other night, didn't you?_

 _Yeah, but-_

 _Well, maybe that's why he's been acting strange._

 _But do you really think he could be starting to actually see them?_ I started rambling, _Cause that means you too, and that would be like, proof, that he's not lost it and then that would make him realize I'm not human-_

 _You are human, Trinity._

I sighed in my head, _Yeah,_ internally scoffing, _Sure. But Cas, Cas, I, I-_

 _I know, but it might just be happening._

 _Sonavabitch…_

 _Agreed._

"How do you guys feel?" Rufus asked us as a group, crossing his arms.

"I mean, give me a few hours of sleep and some pain meds, and I should be good," I stated, even though it would take less than that if I helped myself in the healing process.

"I'm okay, some sleep would be nice, but I suppose I'm good," Sam shrugged.

"Dean?" Rufus asked.

Silence. I looked over at him and he was still giving the space behind my back a sideways glance, his chest rising and falling noticeably. We all just kind of looked at him for a minute.

"Dean?!" he asked again, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he turned to the two older men and blinked a bunch of times.

"Dude, seriously, what's wrong?" Sam questioned, worried as well.

He just looked back at his brother and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He turned to Rufus, "I'm perfectly fine. What's the case?" He was trying his very best not to look at me. At all. I felt the ends of my eyebrows fall.

"A huge vamp nest about two hundred miles north of here. I need recruits. It's a big one."

"So, all of us?"

"It'd be nice."

"You guys don't have to do this," Bobby unfolded his arms almost pleadingly.

"We can handle it, Bobby," Dean had become statuesque.

…

"Well, it's settled, we leave in the morning," Rufus let his hands fall to his sides.

"Better get some sleep then," Bobby sighed, defeated. He clearly didn't want us to go, his fatherly instinct was showing.

We all stood and Bobby led Rufus to a spare bedroom, Sam went to the kitchen, followed by Cas, and Dean walked towards the hallway to his room. I hobbled over behind him.

Catching his wrist in the dark hallway, "Dean," he turned, looked at my hand holding his wrist, looked at my face with sad eyes, "Talk to me," I urged him. But then he glanced behind me, those sad eyes turning scared.

His expression pained, "I, I can't, not, not right, now…" he gripped my hand with his before letting go and closing his door.

I stood in the shadowy hallway and looked over my shoulder to see my freaky, red wings. I let my head partially droop and I closed my eyes as if this small layer of skin could hide me from all of my troubles.

 **Cas**

Dean was starting to see Trinity's wings. It was obvious.

I knocked on his door after I found Trinity in the hallway, still and several tears escaping. I held her face and told her to rest and she didn't say anything, just went upstairs without a word.

"What?"

I couldn't decipher the tone, anger, frustration, confusion, worry?

"Dean? May I come in?"

There wasn't a response, but footsteps. Then the door handle moved and the it opened to reveal a tired looking Dean. Dark circles under his bright eyes that were sad yet almost crazed. He had obviously been running his hands through his hair and the dark circles were plainly from worrying. He was probably thinking he was going insane.

"So… May I come in?"

He opened the door wider and I walked in his messy room. Which was strange, Dean always kept his rooms tidy. Something bad was definitely going on inside his head. He closed it again and sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

"De-"

"Does Trinity have wings?" he looked up at me.

I cursed in my head.

"Of course not, why-"

"Because right now, I'm seeing you with big black wings coming from your back."

"But-"

"If you need proof, they're black as night and in certain angles shine with blue, green, and purple."

I looked behind me over my shoulder and could see my own wings, exactly how he was describing them.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off again.

"Am I going insane, because I see the same thing happening behind Trinity but they're bigger, red, with spots of black, and some weird morphing into bat wings near her skin," he paused. "Because, I think I'm going crazy," he raised his eyebrows and held out his hands, shrugging.

"I don't know why you're seeing mine, but no, Trinity does not have wings. I don't know how to explain that part," I hated lying to him.

"So," he rubbed his face, that still showed doubt, as he stood up, "These are your feathers?" he stepped closer to me. I nodded as he walked behind me.

He slowly reached out to touch them, "They're not really clear, but I see them, that's for sure."

I turned to face him. Just before he could touch. We just looked at each other for a minute, not really sure what to say.

I knew I wasn't a good liar, so I kept my mouth shut and Dean just looked flabbergasted.

"Trinity thinks she did something wrong. Go talk to her," I plainly stated.

"But, Cas, I can't look at her without my heartbeat racing."

"Yes you can," I put a hand on his shoulder, "She needs you right now. And you need her. Don't even think of saying otherwise."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, which I don't. But Cas, what's happening?"

 _You're starting to see your girlfriend for what she truly is._

His eyes were in so much pain and anguish from confusion and constant worry.

"I don't know. Just go for now, we'll figure it out later."

 **Trinity**

Dean knocked on my door and I went to open it, wiping away the stray tears that refused to stay hidden.

When I opened it, he saw my wet eyes and it looked like his whole body slouched with regret. He stepped toward me and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Trin."

He squeezed me tight and a few more rebellious tears fell onto his soft, grey and blue flannel. But just like the other night at the motel, his hands felt like they hit my wings as they held my back.

They froze where they were and I felt the muscles in his face move as his eyes grew and he clenched his jaw. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my body.

I knew my fate. One way or another I was going to end up alone.

And I was terrified.

"Dean?"

It took him a few movements of his face to respond, "Y-yeah?"

"I love you. You know that right?" I smiled unintentionally, remembering him saying the almost exact thing to me when Cas had come back with the prophecy.

I felt his hands move away from my back slightly shaking, but find themselves back behind my head and neck, as if holding me here, the world was just us, as if he could ignore the things he was seeing. I wish he could.

"Of course. I'm so sorry. I'm just not feeling… myself. I don't know what's going on…"

 _You're finally seeing the freak you should have never fallen in love with._

"I'm sure it'll be okay," I sniffled, sorrow and fear crawling into my core and scratching to be let in. "I can't lose you," _that was the truth,_ "Not ever. You understand me?" I closed my eyes in disgust for what I was.

"I need you, you know that."

 _No you don't._

Self-loathing fell into the pit of my stomach like an atomic bomb. All of a sudden a thought popped into my head, _Would he be better off with me dying now, than to feel betrayed and leave him like that? I couldn't do that to him…_

 _Tonight would be my last night with Dean Winchester._

I prayed to Cas a simple message.

 _I can't keep fighting._

 _Not anymore._

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **This might give you feels and I have no regrets…**

" **One Last Time" by Jaymes Young**

 **Dean**

I held Trinity as we walked over to her bed. Something had just changed in her. Instantaneously her shoulders had become weak, her eyes sad, her breathing slow and deep, the smile that I loved and was used to being on her face, was gone like it had never even existed.

I did what Cas said and put my insanities aside. He was right, for some new reason, she really needed me right now. I wish I knew why.

I put my hands on the side of her face and she closed her eyes, the whole motion desolate. Something inside me fell. It was my fault she was feeling like this. I gently pulled her face toward mine and planted a soft kiss on her tremoring lips.

I savored the moment, but she held onto it, like it was the last thing she would ever do.

I pressed our foreheads together and we stayed silent, just feeling the company of each other's bodies being near one another. The only sound was our breathing and her quiet crying. I easily swayed us in a compassionate, fluid motion.

This docile gesture seemed to tear her in two. I saw a sweet smile once again on her face, but she fell against my chest and buried herself in anything she could, trying to escape the world, escape her feelings.

Escape herself.

 **Trinity**

I desperately wished Dean would stop making this so difficult. He was trying so hard to ignore what he could see on my back, but he had totally switched gears and was now consoling me. He never put himself first, he always took care of anyone who could be taken care of at all before he even thought about himself. I really couldn't disappoint him. Better to die leaving loved ones loving than leave them hateful and full of regret and sorrow.

I didn't deserve this human.

 **Dean**

I grasped her shaking hand and softly pulled her to the bed. The black, grey, and red flannel was soft to the touch and rumpled from her tossing and turning in the night.

I still slept in the same bed as her, even when I had my own room a few doors down. The nightmares I had, I don't think compared to whatever went on in her mind, and that obviously said something. I'd hold her and soothe her until something would crack and the tears would stop and she would fall against me, her sweaty skin fevered.

Right now it was like she was having one while awake. She couldn't meet my eyes and tears had made a pathway on her cheeks, her hands were shaking, her body giving a shiver every now and again. Her skin became warm and sweaty, except her hands.

As I sat down on the side of her bed, she kept standing, eyes closed, as I held her freezing fingers. I smiled at the familiar thought of these small, icy hands. I brought them both up, folded within mine, and held them to my lips.

I delicately pulled her to me and we gently laid down on our sides, facing each other. She finally opened her eyes.

 **Trinity**

 _What was the use of hiding now?_

But then I thought about how I needed to keep it hidden, just a little longer, to save him from the pain of knowing he fell in love with someone who didn't exist.

I opened my eyes after trying to calm down. They were the only eyes he knew, the only eyes he'd ever know, the eyes I wish were true.

 **Dean**

I watched her hazel irises, glassy and melancholy. I brought my hand not holding hers up to push the stray, black curls away from her wet face. Without thinking, I glanced up behind her and saw two huge wings, filling the room. The image was still hazy and I couldn't make out a definite shape, they were still hardly recognizable as wings.

She saw me look behind her, with I'm sure some sort of disturbed expression, and let her eyelids hide her big eyes once again. I reached my hand around her and pulled her small frame close to me. Her head fit beneath my chin against my chest and her salty tears dripped onto my shirt and skin.

I rubbed her back for hours, trying to let her fall asleep, avoiding her shoulder blades. Once I felt her muscles relax and the constant weeping stop, I took a crazy chance.

Slowly, I pushed my hand up her spine. I hesitated before reaching her scapula, my breathing quickened. After a pause I continued and I let my thumb graze over what was attached to her back.

Where shoulder blades should be, it was like they had popped out of her skin and elongated into a joint. The rest of my hand came up and caressed the silky bone and travelled up to where I felt leathery webbing begin. My hand flinched away and I squeezed my eyes close and tried to push it out of my mind.

 _No, Trinity does not have wings._ I kept repeating Cas' words inside my head over and over. I held my hand against the back of her head, feeling what I knew was real, the crazy curls that gave her more personality than she already had. I gripped them tight and mumbled quietly, "No, she doesn't have wings, nope, no she doesn't have wings," over and over.

…

"Where is she?!" I raised my voice at the others. When I woke up in the morning, the woman that I had been embracing all night was gone. I searched the entire house franticly. No one else knew where she was.

I was about to start asking for the billionth time when Rufus made himself heard.

"Um, fellas, has anyone seen the little piece of paper I had written down the coordinates of the nest on? I had it right here," he pointed to the center of Bobby's cluttered work desk.

I closed my eyes and my head leaned back, as I exhaled. I felt my lip twitch in frustrated anger and worry. I turned and bolted out the door.

 _Why didn't I check there?!_

I ran out to where I had parked Baby when we got back. She was nowhere to be seen.

I threw my head back and breathlessly let out, "Son of a bitch…"

Anger started flowing through me. Why would she go there alone?! And then terror set in, it wouldn't take her long to get there.

"Damit!" I sprinted back inside and started collecting a few things as I told them I was going after her.

"You're not going alone, Dean!" Sam yelled at me.

"I'm going after her, that's what I'm doing!"

"Well I'm coming with you!" he started grabbing a few things too and when we both stood, "She's my sister."

He'd never actually stated that as a fact before. He would say, basically-sister or something. The side of my mouth twitched up for not even half a second before fear threatened to drown me.

"You two stay here, we need backup in case crap flies," I pointed to Bobby and Rufus as my brother and I headed to the door, "Hopefully we get there before she goes in, and we'll regroup later." Rufus wrote the location down for us and we were out the door.

We ran to one of Bobby's cars and I ignited the engine. As we spun out of the dirt driveway someone in the backseat spoke up.

"I'm coming too."

"Thanks Cas," I looked at his blue eyes in the rearview mirror. They were filled with immense and unsettling concern and anxiety.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked back to the road. Cas was terrified for her too… what did that mean?

 **Trinity**

I sat in the driver's seat of our beloved Baby, my forearms resting on the steering wheel and my head pressed against them as I sobbed to myself. I was on a hill, parked as the sun was setting.

I had left in the morning before Dean was awake and took the paper Rufus had jotted the coordinates of the vampire nest down. I could take this easily, but planned to use all of my power, hoping it would burn me up for good.

After a long while, I sat up and looked down the hill at the spot where I'd die. Most people write notes when they commit suicide. But I was going to leave Baby and two jobs they don't have to worry about. The vamps and the abomination I was bound to become if I kept breathing.

"Thanks, Baby. Keep them safe for me okay?" I rubbed her leather interior softly. I closed my eyes, remembering the memories. I opened them back up and out of the corner of my vision I saw the old photo album. My jaw clenched and I picked it up.

My hand drifted over the leather cover and a tear dropped on it, falling off onto the seat. I opened to a random page and saw the picture taken of Dean and me at the Christmas party. I slipped it out through blurred eyesight and lightly touched the image with my fingertips.

The breeze blew and knocked it out of my hand. I reached down to pick it up and it had landed face down. I froze as I saw Dean's handwriting scribbled on the back.

My hand shook, _Did I have the strength to read it?_

I picked it up and read the writing:

 _December 25th_

 _Christmas Party with my Trin_

 _His_ Trin.

That lonely possessive pronoun was what broke me. The picture trembled in my hand and I sat it down quickly with the rest of the album. I got out and closed the door, leaning against Baby for a moment.

I wiped my tears and took a few deep breaths before standing up straight and facing the barn down the hill. I closed my eyes again and patted Baby's hood and letting my hand sit for a second longer than I wanted.

I opened my eyes and looked straight forward and walked off down the hill as the air chilled with night and the wind picked up. Thunder rumbled not far away and lightening flashed over the woods behind the barn.

 **Dean**

As we were got closer and closer to the location Rufus had written down, the sky turned dark with night and storm. The sky would flash with electricity and the ground would shake from thunder.

Images of the other night flashed through my head

Too much was too similar.

 **Trinity**

I kept walking through the rain that had began pouring abruptly and as I got within ten feet of the barn doors, I flew my hands out, arms extended, in a motion one would use to open swinging doors. The big wooden objects flew open and before they disappeared, hundreds of bright eyes looked at me surprised.

I slowly stepped in the building and looked around. Where there had just been hundreds of vampires, none were to be seen.

"There's no use in hiding," my voice boomed. "Trust me."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Trinity Scarborough. Or do you go by Monster, maybe Abomination, possibly Lucifer's toy, how about Unholy One, Evil One, or my personal favorite… Coward?"

"Enough!" I covered my hurt with anger, like usual.

"What, you don't appreciate the names the rest of us _monsters_ have come up for you? Why not? You are just sticking with the Winchesters to save your own hide! You know they'd kill you if they knew!"

My gaze became fierce and my breath became deep. "I've come to save you. They're on their way. If you can gather you inhabitants here, I'll let you all know the safe haven."

"Why should we believe you?" the mysterious voice echoed through the rotten wooden walls.

"I've left the Winchesters. They found out about me. They mean nothing to me," the words tasted like acid on my tongue.

Out of the shadows a teenager, who couldn't be more than maybe eighteen, walked out. He wore a red hoodie and jeans. His frizzy, black hair blew in the wind and his dark brown eyes stood out from his pale skin as he looked me up and down.

"Come on out. If she wanted to kill us, she would've already," he raised his voice while still watching me.

 _Sure._

"I'm not a vampire by the way, I'm a witch, I control them," he gave me a sneer.

One by one, hundreds of vampires, all ages and sizes, genders and races appeared out of their hiding. There were more than I expected. But I kept my focus on this boy who seemed to be their leader.

He stepped forward as circled me, "Why don't you give us the pleasure of your wings. We've heard so much about them," he taunted.

"I don't know if you want to see them," I said with a malicious, suave smile.

"Aw, c'mon, what could it hurt," he shrugged as he centered himself again.

 _You, actually._

"Fine," I opened my wings to their full wingspan, a size they hadn't stretched to in a long time, taking up the whole length of the center of the room that had to be about forty feet long. The vampires stepped back in surprise and terror. My feathers and webbing flexed and I flapped them once just for intimidation, never moving my line of sight.

His jaw was dropped and he didn't say anything for a moment.

He swallowed hard and, "Um…"

He was about to speak again as I felt my power fill me, but I heard a rumble of an old car's engine. I closed my eyes.

 _Shit._

Everyone froze and the sound cut off. As a car door slammed shut, "Trinity!" Dean's voice screamed outside through the rain and thunder.

I looked back at the male witch and he was glaring at me, "You brought them here!" He looked around at his army, "What are you waiting for! Get her!"

I heard both Sam and Dean yell my name before the roar of the whole vampire nest circled around me, teeth bared and rage in their eyes. My power surged through my veins and the glowing galaxy of an aura surrounded me.

 **Cas**

As I got out of the Impala with the boys, we raced to the old barn through the pouring rain and flashing lightning. As we neared, the doors were blowing open and shut. From the wind, or whatever was going on inside, I wasn't sure. Most likely both.

Through the waving doors flashes of color lit up the inside of the ramshackle building. In the strobe lights, we could see flashes of scenes, a mass of sharp-toothed creatures surrounding a winged one. The light was being emitted by the shape in the center, her wings extended to full length, flapping with power. That was probably the cause of most of the wind, for an angel's wing gust is more powerful than many wind speeds. Her curly hair and clothes billowing around her.

As the battle scenes flashed at us, we stepped in, causing none of the vampires to look our way. They were focused on Trinity. It didn't look like the boys recognized her through the dark, but I knew her wings and her capabilities.

She sensed us and flipped her head halfway around. Seeing us, fear crept into her Changed eyes and she swung her hand behind her. We were tossed back outside as the doors slammed shut and locked.

"No! Trinity!" Dean screeched and tried to run back, but Sam grabbed him and held him back.

"There's nothing we can do, Dean! Not yet!" Sam shouted over the storm and commotion from inside.

"But whatever is in there-… Trinity's in there too, Sam!"

Little did they know the thing in there, was Trinity.

 **Trinity**

No, they can't be here.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

No.

I incinerated a vampire here, boiled one's blood there, used my dagger to cut some heads off. The bodies kept dropping, but more kept coming.

As soon as I made eye contact with Cas, I knew it had to happen soon. Dean wouldn't stand not doing anything thinking I was in here with vampires and a monster.

I heard Dean yell my name again.

Out of the corner of my eye, through the multicolored galactic aura, I saw the boy witch slip out of the mass in terror and I threw my hand up to stop him, but he disappeared behind a wall and then a vampire jumped on my back.

I felt her teeth sink into my neck and I elbowed her and head butted her off.

My name echoed again.

Tears streamed down my face.

 _Good bye my boys._

I prayed to Cas.

I prayed to Cas for the last time.

 **Dean**

Through the slits in between the wooden boards, we saw the winged creature fighting off the vampire horde. I kept screaming her name. Tears blurred my vision. This couldn't be how I lose her.

All of a sudden, Cas gripped his head in pain. We looked to him in shock, but he flipped his face back up and stared at the glowing barn.

"No…"

"What is it, Cas?! What!?"

He just looked over at me with tears filling his eyes too. This was the first time I had seen Cas cry. Something broke inside of me.

As a thousand thoughts flew through my mind, the ground began to shudder and rumble louder than the thunder. We all looked to the old building as it shook. The doors burst open and started blowing in and out again. We raised our arms to cover the dust and wind as we watched. Light expanded from a figure with enormous wings, its arms extended to the sides, head thrown back screaming. Colorful light sparked and the remaining vampires dropped one by one in various ways of death.

As the last creature fell to the floor without life, the light stopped and the winged beast dropped from the air and landed hard on the dusty ground. The doors stopped moving and the only sound was the thunderstorm roaring around us.

We all sat in shock, letting the rain pour over us, lighting flash letting us catch a glimpse of the broken looking figure lying on the ground, wings still extended, but resting behind. It was too dark to see far this far, but I would've said it to be dead.

"No… no… no…" Cas kept repeating as if he knew the creature. We all slowly got up and a booming thunder echoed through the forest around us. As more lightening flashed I saw the being struggle to stand and then start to run off.

Cas let out a sigh of relief, but I ran toward the barn opening, pulling out my rock salt gun.

This was no angel.

 **Trinity**

I had to get out of here, they couldn't see me, my Winchesters couldn't see me. I tried to get up and fell back to the ground with an aching thud.

Why didn't I die!? Why couldn't it have ended?!

I pulled myself up and tried to run off before they could come in.

"Hey!" Dean's voiced blared behind me along with the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Dean! No!" Cas shouted with a scuffle obviously trying to stop him.

A loud clap resonated through the barn as a million needles pierced my back just below my wings. Pain seared through me as an incredible burning sensation flowed through my nerves. I screamed in anguish as I felt my skin sizzle and blood start to fall.

I fell against a column and leaned against it in agony.

Another loud sound, but this time a single shot flew through my thigh. I let out a scream again and peeked over my shoulder to see Sam holding a handgun aimed at me.

"Sam! Don't!" Cas' voice had yelled as the gun went off.

I clutched the column, unable to move from pain, and shook, tears flowing down my face.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Not at all…

 **Sam**

Cas stepped in front of me and Dean before we could shoot again. But whatever we hit, obviously wasn't going anywhere. It was clearly being hurt by things that hurt both humans and demons.

"Cas! Get out of my way!" he paused and tried to move around the angel. "My Trin is in here somewhere! And that thing is going to pay if she's hurt!"

"Dean! Listen to me!" he put a hand on my brother's chest. But Dean shoved him off and stormed over to the creature. Its immense red wings looked sore and tired, occasional black parts in the feathers. But these were no normal angel wings, there was reddish, translucent webbing in between long, shiny, black barbs, that all morphed into the fluffy, frayed feathers. White bone protruded from its back as a joint to the hybrid wings.

I had never seen wings before. I stood in awe as the dust cleared.

Dean made his way over to the beast quickly. "Where is she you son of a bitch!?"

As I watch the creature as the room cleared and I could make it out better. I saw familiar, crazy, curled, messy, black hair.

"Dean…" I warned, my eyes growing large.

"I said-" but he cut himself off as he poised the barrel of his gun against her spine and saw her left hand, grasping the wooden column.

He froze and nothing moved except the wings and my brother's and my chests. He stared at the Marks on her hand that matched his, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"No. No. Not you.," he mumbled as tears filled his eyes, twitching his head to the side in grief, his eyebrows falling.

She slowly turned around, hobbled from my shot, body shaking from pain, skin sizzling from the salt shot. As she gripped the pole and almost fell turning, her hair blew out of her face from the storm's wind and the face I had adopted as my sister looked up at my brother tears rushing from her miserable eyes.

"Dean-" she tried.

"No!" Dean stepped away holding his gun out as a barrier between them. I stood, immovable, my vision blurring as well from the salty water, my lungs having a hard time working.

"NO! Not you too!" he clenched his jaw.

"Trin-" I gulped, "Trinity?"

Her agonized face slowly turned to me, her head falling back slightly at the sight of me.

"Dean-" Cas attempted as Trinity and I just watched each other. I couldn't look away. I don't think she wanted to.

"No, Cas! No! That's not Trinity!" he took two steps slower to her and jabbed the tip of the gun on her sternum, then with a pain voice, "That's- that's not my Trin-..." two tears fell as he stepped away, turning his back to her.

"Dean, please," she sobbed. But she twisted around and caught her by the neck, lifting her feet off the ground. She gasped and held his hands, their Marks blending in together. But she let him hold her there, such a strong and powerful being, reduced to looking so helpless and small. But in my mind, I thought she purposefully let him release his anger, even with all her power, she just couldn't hurt Dean, she didn't _want_ to hurt Dean. She looked like she had given up on everything. Everything except my brother.

"Dean! Stop!" Cas and I both exclaimed.

"It's, it's not her, Sammy. It's, it's another shifter… it's… it's not her…"

"Dean," she croaked in a whisper as her shaking hand came up to meet his wrist. As their wet eyes stared at one another, she slid her arm softly up his and traced up his neck to rest her palm on his cheek, her fingers pushing back his wet hair. Something fell inside him and he set her down, his hand not leaving her throat. "It's me, Dean. I'm here," she grabbed his hand around her neck with her other one, gently. She grasped it in plea, "It's me, Dean." She pushed that hand to her heart. Her tears falling onto their hands. He looked down, tears escaping, chest heaving, at their matching hands over her beating heart. Her voice shook, "It's, _always_ , been me, Dean," she gazed into his broken eyes. "I'm still human," she took a quick look at Cas, like she didn't believe it but, he did.

He looked back up to her and shook his head, mumbling, _No,_ over and over, backing up a little. He closed his eyes in emotional pain.

"Dean, let me-"

He blew up, "I trusted you! I… I loved you! You are _not_ human!" tears dripped down his cheeks, but his eyes were betrayed and angry, but sorrowful.

She didn't say anything, just watched my brother.

"Dean, listen to her, please," Cas spoke up, eyes glassy as well.

Dean turned his head to the side to look at the angel beside me.

"You knew…" Cas said nothing, "You knew the whole time," his feeling welled, "You lied to us!" he stormed over to Cas. "Why?! Why Cas?!"

He just looked at his best friend with his blue eyes and Dean yelled again, "WHY!?"

"Dean, I couldn't-" Dean cut him off with a right hook to the jaw, making Cas fall to the ground. My brother clenched his fist, the knuckles cracked.

I was still mostly watching Trinity who hadn't moved. Her vast wings dragging on the ground, head resting against the wooden beam behind her. She saw me and looked into my eyes, my chin quivered.

But when Dean punched Cas, she flicked her head up and tried to move, but fell to the ground in pain. There was more than just our shots hurting her.

"Dean!" she called. "Dean, stop," she cried, "It was all my fault, don't blame him!" the tears kept coming.

He looked around at all of the bodies and remains, "Wait, this scene… the murder all those years ago…" he looked up at her with disbelief. "No… that was you…" he raised his voice, "Wasn't it!? You killed all of those people!"

She didn't say anything, instead just looked at him with the most apologetic gaze I'd ever witnessed, tears carver a path down her face, chin trembling. He closed his eyes tight.

He turned to her with wet cheeks, "How could you do this…?" he stalked over to her.

She looked up at him, "I wanted to tell you Dean," she tried to stand, but fell back against the beam. "I truly did, please, Dean, just please listen-"

But then something happened that shocked me to the core. Something I never thought I would have witnessed.

Dean's fist flew across her face and she crumpled to the floor holding her cheek. She pulled her hand away bloody. When she looked up at my brother with big, pained eyes, her mouth hanging open, tears running through the blood sprouting on her cheekbone. The Eye of Horus that I gave to her dangling down from her neck, spotted with blood.

He looked down at her in surprise, like he didn't mean to. He had regret.

But then her monumental wings shifted and his gaze hardened again. She took a few steps away, gave her one more glance, several more tears falling. He walked past me, as I stood speechless and full of despair.

"C'mon Sam…"

"But Dean,"

"I said, come on," he glared at me.

"Don't leave so soon, my friends!" a young boy's voice sounded.

We drew our weapons and Trinity stayed where she was, not able to move from shock and grief. Cas had pulled himself against the barn wall.

A flash of lightning revealed a young boy in a red hoodie and jeans. His malicious eyes seeing Trinity down, filling with triumphant joy.

"You see, I'd hate to see you go before seeing me kill her," he gestured to the broken girl I called my sister.

"You won't do anything to her," I stepped forward and his hand flew out and I was thrusted up against the wall.

"Sam!" Dean stepped to me but the boy interjected.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Ken," he walked over to Trinity and lifted her bloody face. "Oh," with fake sympathy, "Did something not go someone's way? Too bad your suicide attempt didn't go the way you planned."

At that Dean's face became even more grief stricken.

Trinity snarled as blood and tears still fell. He continued, "First I'm gonna kill Ken's little sidekick over there, then they can watch you die, then I'll finish them off."

"Let them go," Cas appeared next to the witch.

"Sure," he ran over to the back wall and Cas chased him, but he put his hand on an angel banishing sigil.

Cas was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared.

Trinity screamed, "Cas!"

He stalked back over to her broken, bloody form with swagger.

"Ah, that's better. Now where were we? Ah, murder, yes."

He went to walk past her, "You won't be that hard to kill, will you big boy?" he said to me. But as he got a few steps past the angered Trinity he froze with pain and terror on his face. "What… what is happening…?!" he stuttered.

I looked behind him to see Trinity staring straight at him, mumbling something… persuasive. He glanced over to her, "Compulsion, nice try, but that won't ki-" she cut him off by holding her shaking arm up and slowing making a fist. The boy trembled and she closed her eyes. When they opened again, they were no longer hazel. Both Dean and I gasped. They were black like a demon's, but the irises were glowing blue like an angel's, and the pupil was like a moving galaxy. She squeezed her fist one last time and the male witch fell to the earth, lifeless. Smoking blood poured from his gaping mouth and eyes. I fell down to the floor and Dean ran over, I pushed him away and stared at Trinity having a hard time breathing.

She fell back down in exhaustion and pain.

"Trinity?" I asked.

She pried her head up and looked at us, "I'm sorry," was all she said.

"Have you ever used that on us?" Dean asked with a heartbreaking tone.

"Never," she shook her head, her eyes fighting to stay open, blood dripping from her nose and some from her eyes.

We stayed right like that for a moment

She cut through the silence with a throbbing plea, "Please don't leave me."

Dean replied before I could, but with bitterness, "I should've left you at that bar."

I looked at him in shock. He meant we never should have brought her home after the kobold attack all those years ago. "Dean," I cautioned.

Trinity couldn't breathe, she stared at my brother with utter hurt and desolation in her eyes that were fluttering and leaking. "Dean… don't, don't say that to me, don't you say that to me…"

She tried to stand but fell back down with a loud, painful thud.

My brother took one more look and turned to leave.

She screamed, pleading, "Dean, please… Dean, I need you."

My brother froze in the doorway, rain pelting him, thunder rolling, and lightning looked over his shoulder, not meeting her eyes. He tried to act strong, but only I could see the emotion filling his face and the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't, need you," he shook his head.

Her chin dropped some more and it looked like something inside her physically shattered. She was about to say something more, but her chest began to emit a glowing red-orange light filled with sparks. Right above her sternum and heart a ragged cut began to drive through her skin and she screeched in torment. Eyes forcing shut, her wings extended to full wingspan again and stretched as if they were even in pain. The Marks on both her hands and my brother's began to glow the same light. He looked down at his and then over to her. She fell down to the earth, still as death.

I ran over to her, pulling out of Dean's grip. I crouched down on my knees and picked her up to hold her face in my hands. "Trinity!" I waited, "Trinity!" After a moment her eyes flew open and stared at me with the strange combination of features making me gasp. She blinked and her eyes were hazel once again. But her body arched backward in my arms and her own arms flew out to the sides to match her wings. Her eyes, Marks, and chest all shone the brightly colored emission. It was becoming brighter and hotter.

She put one of her hands on the side of my face with as much effort and pain as she could. She was looking into my eyes underneath the light. "GO!" was all she got out in a wretched and suffering howl.

"Sam!" Dean ran over to me and pried me away from her. She fell to the floor and shrieked again as her body arched again and the light radiated bright. Her wings waved and beat the hot air. We helped each other through the intense wind and heat and rain. I stopped, forcing Dean to too and turned. I didn't want to leave her like this. I looked at Dean watching her. Neither did he.

But we turned and we did.

 **Trinity**

I watched helplessly as my boys walked out into the rain away from me. Everything was distorted and covered in a hazy red-orange light. Shocks of electricity pumped through my veins and a pain like no other cracked inside my ribs.

I felt my body and wings hit the ground hard and all of the commotion I was causing to stop. I breathed deeply and my eyes fluttered open and closed. I heard two car doors slam shut.

"Dean! Sam!" I croaked through a sore and breathless voice.

I lifted myself with all of my energy, my adrenaline blocking the pain. I dragged myself outside into the pouring rain as Baby's light flared up and engine kicked on. I tried to run toward them but the rain made my steps and wings heavy, my adrenaline wearing off enormous pain started seeping through my bones and muscles and… everything.

I called their names one more time as loud as I could over the storm and the engine. But her wheels spun and she pulled away as I fell into the mud.

"Please," I cried as I stretched my hand out as if I could grab them from here, "Don't leave me," I heaved.

But the tail lights grew fainter as Baby and my boys got farther and farther away.

Soon I was crumpled in the cold mud, the rain soaking me to the bone, my wings heavy at my sides. My salty tears sizzled on my cheeks hissing at me. The rain sting the salt shot on my back and my whole being ached.

But nothing hurt more than the connection that was just severed between me and Dean.

 **Cas**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace**

I reappeared after being banished in the woods near the barn. I walked through the rain and spotted a shattered form kneeling, broken in the mud and pouring rain. As I neared it lightning flashed and the sight that I had seen months ago when I looked into Trinity's eyes was before me.

Her red wings dripping blood and rain, she herself covered in blood and grime. Defeated and broken was all I could think. The Winchesters and the Impala were nowhere in sight.

I stepped to her cautiously. Her body was shaking, from pain, from exhaustion, from terror, from emotional anguish, most likely all at once.

I crouched down and she didn't even notice me, her hands carelessly resting in front of her, fingers dangling in the mud. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Trinity?"

Her head flinched up and stared into my eyes. I looked into hers and put my hand on the side of her face. It must have been a power of hers, but the images of what just happened bombarded my mind. I looked at her through blurry vision, sorrow filling my bones for her. I quickly pulled her into an embrace and clutched my hands against her head and back. Even her wings looked defeated.

"I'm here, I've got you," I whispered as she shivered and sobbed against my chest. The rain showered on us with a vengeance as we sat in the mud. I wrapped my wings around her consolingly. I looked off in the direction of tire tracks. Vexation filled me. I looked down at the small girl in my arms, there was a long open gash on her chest where it looked like someone had cut it open to take her heart out.

My eyes widened.

The connection was spliced.

The prophecy of the Righteous Evil was broken.

Trinity shook violently in my arms and blood dripped from her eyes. Her veins glowed with the galactic aura, brighter than ever, under her skin.

The Surge had begun.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **These are some songs that I feel just fit this chapter very well.**

 **Enjoy!**

" **Fragments" by Jaymes Young**

" **Breaking Inside" and "Enemies" by Shinedown**

" **Monster" by Skillet**

" **Demons" and "Monster" by Imagine Dragons**

" **Evil Angel" and "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin**

" **We Might Fall" by Ryan Star**

" **Still", "Smother", and "Human" by Daughter**

 **"Stay" by Hurts**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's Note_**

 **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Okay... you may continue.**

 **_Chapter 22_**

 **"Northern Lights"**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **In My Veins" by Andrew Belle**

 **Cas**

"Shhh, it's okay, it's going to be alright," I whispered to Trinity as I clutched her against my chest as she shivered and rocked back and forth. Her regular tears mixed with the blood trickling from her eyes. I had brought her to an abandoned allotment house. The thunder cracked outside and the lightning flashed. She trembled, sobbing in my arms, the colorful glowing of her veins and the heat coming from her chest were the only sources of light besides the electricity filling the cold night sky.

She hadn't said a word since I found her, corpse-like in the mud as the Winchesters drove off. I wish Dean had known what his words would cause. If we couldn't stop it, it might be the end of the world.

I closed my eyes holding back the sorrow within me. "I've got you," I hushed her again, trying to soothe her and calm her down, if at all.

I guess I had to try.

I lifted two fingers up to her forehead and she fell slack against me. But it was as if the sleep only shut her mind off. Her body continued to tremor and shiver and the sweat still fell down her skin. I looked down at her and her eyes wouldn't stop moving beneath her eyelids. Her chin quivered and her teeth chattered. Her fists were frozen, clenched in my trench coat and hand.

A tear escaped from my eye and landed on her cheek. How had it come to this? Why had it come to this? She didn't deserve this.

I picked her up and carried her to the corner in the shadows. I had stopped somewhere and picked up blankets and a pillow and now used them to cover her. I touched her forehead one more time to make sure that if the sleep wore off, I'd be back here to help her, console her, and if I have to, control her.

I stood and looked at her once more before showing up at Bobby's place where the boys had undoubtedly gone back to.

…

 **Sam**

"Dean! We can't just leave her back there!"

"We have to, Sammy!" he yelled as tears continued to fall.

"You love her! I love her! We can't just leave her behind after that!"

"Especially after that, Sam! You saw… what she was, what she did.. you… you saw…" he closed his eyes. But then they flashed back open and his Marks began to glow once more. Then his whole body went slack, his eyes rolling back.

"Dean!" I reached over and tried to grab to steering wheel but the Impala had already veered off the side of the road. By the time I held the wheel I barely stopped us from smashing into a tree.

I leaned over and checked my brother's pulse. It was speeding. "Dean!" I grabbed his face, "Dean!"

He gasped awake and looked around wildly. Then his eyes settled on mine filling with tears, "What have I done, Sammy, what have I done?"

…

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Bobby yelled at me.

"I mean she wasn't who she was supposed to be."

I had forced Dean to go into his room and rest. I had to drive us home because he kept going in and out of consciousness and every time would wake up with a new vision of Trinity dying slowly.

I didn't care what he said, he still very much cared about her.

So I told Bobby everything that happened.

He just sat there, mouth hanging open, pure bewilderment on his face and sadness in his eyes.

"Dean?"

"In his room." I continued to go on about the events from when we left the barn to when we got back to Bobby's.

He took his baseball cap off and rubbed his hand across his balding head. "Sam…" he looked up at me and I looked away because I had tears rimming my eyes from retelling the story. I sniffled and wiped my face.

"Why did you leave?" Cas' voice sounded from behind me. I whipped around and saw him standing there, tiredness hollowing his face, tears making his eyes red, his hair in shambles, and blood streaked, smudged, and stained his tan trench coat and white shirt as well as rainwater.

"Cas?" I was surprised to see him.

"Why, why would you leave her?" he had anger beneath those big, sad, blue eyes.

"Cas, I, we-"

"She's dying!" his voice shook.

"We know," Dean appeared in the threshold on the hallway. In just about the same state as Cas, but instead of the blood, his Marks were irritated.

They just watched each other for a moment.

Dean broke the sad, awkward silence, "Why did you never tell us?" he sounded more hurt than angry now, like he had in the barn.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Of course."

"Fine, would you have let her live when you weren't as attached?" a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Dean stood silent. He wanted to say yes, but we all knew that that probably wasn't true. Two tears fell from his.

"You have to listen-"

"No! Cas, I can't listen! Nothing was true, everything was a lie! She was a lie! I fell in love with someone who doesn't exist!" his voice could barely keep the tone.

Cas looked appalled, like he had heard similar words not long ago. "You're wrong, Dean. You're blinded by these negative emotions. And because of that, you might have just ended the world as we know it."

And with that Cas left the three of us alone, silent.

…

 **Cas**

"Trinity? Hey, Trinity?" I tried to wake her up. It had been days.

She wouldn't move until suddenly, her eyes flew open and she looked at me.

"Cas? Wh-" then she looked around, and from her face, remembered everything.

Her eyes began to well with tears and I caught her small face in my hands. "Listen," I said gently, "You have to stay strong for me? Okay?

Her head tilted to the side in agonizing sorrow, "Cas, I-"

"I know. Just, stay with me, alright?"

"It hurts, Cas," she looked down at her chest where the scabbing wound on her chest was and then down to her enflamed Marks. My eyes followed. I took her cold hands in mine. And we sat there in the hazy, early morning light.

 **Sam**

I prayed to Cas every night for the past two weeks.

But tonight was different. Dean had been acting like a normal person would after losing someone, but as the days went by, he began talking less, sitting more, eating less, staring out of the window more. Something was more than wrong.

 _Cas, please, I, we, need you. I can't help but feel like they're still connected. Please come see him and see if I'm right._

"Sam?"

I flipped around, "Cas," he was even more tired than the last time I saw him, he even looked, sick. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"I don't know," he walked clumsily over to the couch and sat, "I think it has something to do with our blood."

"What?"

"Trinity and I share the same blood, it's part of the reason she is the way she is."

I looked, cautioned, over at the ill angel.

"Why have you been calling?"

"Something's wrong with Dean."

"Show me."

I took him to Dean's room where when I opened it, he still sat at the window, staring out, his eyes droopy, his body shivering every once in awhile. His Marks we enflamed and sending out purplish veins like an infection.

"Trinity's doing the same thing."

My brother didn't even notice our presence.

"Come with me," he grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew, we were in some abandoned house and Trinity sat a bare table staring out of the window. There was a plate with a stale sandwich with one bite out of it.

"Won't she see us?" I asked. Her senses seemed to be heightened.

"She shouldn't," he walked slowly over to her, with heavy breaths and beckoned me over. "She hasn't eaten in a week."

I looked at her more closely and saw her bone sticking out a little more, her skin pale and her face without emotion.

"Cas? How come we could see her wings then, but not now?"

"Dean had started to see them and feel them before hand because of the connection. But I'm assuming since you and Dean share blood and she was strong then, that's why you saw them. She's weak Sam. She's dying."

"What about Dean?"

"I'd assume he is too," his face twisted in pain of the thought of losing both of them, "but he might live," he looked back down at Trinity, "I don't think Trinity will."

I crouched down and looked into the eyes that used to be so full of life and sarcasm. Now they looked lost and defeated.

I touched the side of her face, thinking, what harm could it do if she didn't know we were here."

But her hand shot up and touched the back of mine. "Sam?" Her eyes flicked over to face me, like I was really there. But they were like they had been that night in the barn. I gasped, but she blinked and at the same time that tears fell, her eyes were back to that multicolored hazel.

She looked straight into my eyes, "Sam?"

I recoiled my hand remorsefully, and she looked around hopelessly lost.

Louder, more needing and hoping, "Sam?!"

"Hold on," Cas said to me. He made himself seen to her. She grasped his hands tight.

"Cas, I felt Sam, it was him, I know it was!" she touched her cheek where my hand had been. Tears trickling down her face.

She began to cry harder and Cas embraced her and let her tears wet his shoulder.

He looked at me and his eyes pleaded with mine.

…

"We need to keep in touch," I told him.

"Yes."

"Cas," I said after a moment of silence, "How can we fix this?"

"To be honest, Sam… I'm not sure," worry crept into his voice that was already filled with sadness.

"Why can't we bring them together again?"

"At this point it could make it worse. My theory is that we have to wait until a certain point in time to bring them to one another."

"How could it make it worse, Cas? I mean, isn't this because he left her?"

"Exactly, it might have to be such a deep need for one another to bring them back together fully. I don't know, Sam, but we just have to keep them alive until we do know something," his face looked so depressed.

"I know. And we will."

…

 _June_

 _Dear Sam,_

 _How's Dean? Because Trinity's getting worse. She never stops shaking, She constantly has a racing heartbeat and the Marks are becoming more and more infected looking. She still won't eat. Sam, I know what you saw, but she's still human no matter what she says. I'm not sure what to do._

 _Cas_

 **Cas**

"Please, Trinity, eat."

"I'm fine, Cas," she glanced at me then stared back out of the window and the raining sky.

"You have to eat something," I pushed the plate towards her again.

"You don't eat, you're fine,"  
she was like a petulant child.

"Yes, but you're human."

She then glared at me, more harshly than she ever had, it took me aback. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and leaned against the cold window and opened her eyes. It looked like she wanted to cry, but it was almost as if she didn't have any tears left to let out.

…

 _July_

 _Dear Cas,_

 _Dean's no better that he was last time I wrote. He barely speaks, he doesn't eat much, but I do get him to take something in at least once a day. His eyes are always red and his breathing slow and deep. What's happening to them, Cas?_

 _Sam_

…

I tried once more to give her something, this time just broth, anything to put in her stomach.

"I'm fine, Cas, really," she pushed it away.

"Please Trinity, you _need_ to eat," I lifted it to her cold lips on her hallowing face.

"I said, I'm fine!" Her hand flew up and knocked it away, the hot soup spilling everywhere, the bowl crashed on the hard floor and shattered. She then used her other hand to use her powers, almost like she didn't realize she was using them, and made me fly backward and hit the wall. I slid down and looked back up to her eyes, they were angry and almost wild.

But the next moment, she looked into mine and blinked, shaking her head slightly and eyes welling with whatever tears were left.

"Cas, I'm, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry…" she fell off the chair and started trying to pick up the pieces. I stayed frozen against the wall, not knowing what to think.

…

 **Sam**

 _August_

 _Dear Sam,_

 _She's becoming more violent. But it's like she doesn't mean to. She using the powers she has, almost without realizing it. It's worrying me. I think she's starting to lose control. Sam, I don't know what's going to happen._

 _Cas_

…

"Dean?" I pushed open his ajar door.

I got a questioning hum in reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my insides are on fire and my head in drowning. Wherever she is, she's dying. I can feel it." His voice was hoarse and tired. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He looked like he had back on the shifter hunt when I found him in that room, but worse. Because for all he knew, or felt, he really had killed her.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet**

…

 **Cas**

"What? You gonna kill me without getting the answers, love?" the demon snarled with a smile. The September air blew in a broken window.

I was about to speak again when Trinity held out her hand and flinched and curled her fingers over and over again. The demon began to shake and scream. The black smoke of his essence erupted and spread out through the air in a wave of heat and burning dust.

But she didn't stop. The man in a business suit, tied down to a chair, began to smoke and shriek. His human skin started to bubble and I grasped Trinity's arm and stepped in front of her. Her eyes were cold and merciless, but when I touched her skin, her focus was on me. I started to feel like I was burning from the inside and like I couldn't breathe.

"Trinity," I gasped and fell to my knees.

A line of blood fell from her nose and I reached up and put my hand on her dangling wrist. I squeezed as tight as I could around her Marks and small white scars from the gorgon fight those months back, what seemed like forever ago.

She returned the grasp on my wrist so we were interlocked and she looked down at our hands. I started to feel the fiery pain subside. Her eyes rolled back and she joined me on the ground.

Her head lolled and she tried to focus her eyes, so I grabbed the sides of her face. With heavy breathing, "Trinity, look at me, hey, look at me."

She looked into my eyes and I saw terror flush through them. "Cas, I-" she looked at my slightly steaming skin and chest rising and falling. Panic attacked her face and emotions, she reached up and held my shoulders and arms, "Cas, are you alright, I, I don't, I don't know what happened, Cas, I-" tears streamed down her face and I could hear their saltiness quietly sizzle on her cheeks.

I embraced her and I let her curl up. "I'm fine. I told you, I will follow you until the end."

It didn't seem to help much, because, no doubt, she was terrified of what she was becoming.

I was too.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Never Be Alone" by Shawn Mendes**

…

"CAS!" I heard her blood-curdling scream echo through the abandoned house. Since last month's exorcising scare she'd just gotten worse. She still wouldn't eat, she made me lock her in a room with nothing most of the time. But I would stay in there, even if that meant she didn't know I was there.

Her muscles would constantly contract and relax, her thinning frame shivering and shaking, sweat poured down her body, bags lodged under her eyes, her veins would protrude and pump against her freezing skin.

"Trinity!" I ran into her room and saw her huddled in the corner facing the wall. I crouched down and turned her around. I gasped and inspected. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, her veins and pupils glowing their galactic aura brighter than ever, the blue, angel part of her eyes shining the electric blue like mine, and the black demon area shining like a endless pit of darkness against the glow of the others. Blood ran down from them and her nose. It was also smeared on her chin and I looked behind her on the wall and it was splattered against the plain, white surface like she had coughed it up.

"I'm dying, Cas!" she sobbed, "I'm dying," she let out painfully.

"No… no, you, you can't…"

"Whatever trace of humanity you saw in me is dying. I'm killing myself from the inside. Don't you see, the human blood is weak compared to what I truly am."

"No," I said sternly. "Your humanity is what makes you strongest. I don't care what powers the others give you, it's this," I swiped the red substance off her skin with two fingers, "this is what makes you you, not this," I lifted her arm to reveal her glowing veins on her wrist. I felt tears behind my eyes, "You have to understand, I can't lose you, Trinity, not now. You have to keep fighting with me. Okay? I promise I'll find a way to fix this." I felt the searing heat, that was a new symptom, coming off of her skin onto mine.

I pulled her in tight and held onto her like it was the last time I could.

…

 **Sam**

"I'm fine, Sammy."

"Shut up, jerk," I mumbled.

I gave him some stew before I closed the curtains keeping out some of the cold November air.

"Bitch," He grumbled back as he sipped the hot liquid.

I don't know how, but he seemed to be getting physically better.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Northern Lights" by Jaymes Young**

 **Cas**

"Trinity, hey, Trinity, look at me, you're not leaving me now, okay? Look at me, you're not going anyw-" I held Trinity in my arms as she convulsed and screamed.

The heat coming off of her body burnt my skin and the tears racing down her face not only sizzled on her, but also on me, like acid rain. Blood dripped down her cheeks from her eyes and nose and mouth. It was strange how icy her blood was, especially compared to her skin.

She clung onto me with everything she had.

But then like a light switch, with a strong gasp, she fell against my chest, I could feel her hot cheek through my clothes. "No… no, no, no," I rambled.

But then I felt the slightest of movements from her body, her chest still, very slowly, lifted and fell, painfully so.

I kept looking down at her sickly, tired, agonized, and just plain sad face and her eyes fluttered open ever so slightly.

"Cas, you, you have to, to go."

"I'm not leaving you," my tear fell on her sweaty forehead and sizzled.

"You, have, to,"

"I'm, _not,_ leaving you," I repeated again.

After a while of sitting there, rocking her back and forth, she whispered.

"Cas?"

"Yes?" I sniffled, I felt like I knew what she was going to ask.

"Can, can, we go somewhere?"

I wanted to tell her no, that there was no need, that she could go anywhere she wanted soon, just like always.

But I knew better, as much as I tried to deny it and hide the idea.

I knew my Trinity was about to leave me.

 **Sam**

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Have you heard from Cas?"

I should tell him, I knew he hadn't seen him since that night in April. It had been almost six months. For a while, he wasn't _here_ enough to comprehend his absence, but now he began to put it together and wonder.

I now wondered too, I hadn't received anything, a letter, a vision, absolutely nothing, since the end of August. And I had no idea where they were or what was happening.

For all I knew, Cas could be dead, Trinity could be dead.

Or she could be something Cas warned me she never wanted to become.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Tears of An Angel" by RyanDan**

 **Cas**

I held the small, weak girl in my arms, for what I figured would be the last time. Her small, staccato breaths blew out tiny puffs of white clouds in the frosty air.

We were laying down in the middle of a field somewhere in Alaska. All she had asked of me was to take her somewhere where there was nothing but stars.

I took her to a place by the sea where I thought the Northern Lights were the brightest. We laid there as the colors danced across the sky, bobbing in between the bright white stars in the endless black sky.

She would occasionally shake, internally and externally and her breath would hitch, sometimes she'd grab my trench coat. Her small, slim fingers clutched onto the fabric, I'd look down to see frost coming from her fingers in tendrils across the stitching.

I had my arms wrapped tightly around her and pet her wild curls as her breathing slowed. I knew it was coming to an end. Tears silently streamed down my cheeks and I didn't let her see.

I could only think of how amazing this was. How perfect it should be. But then I thought how peaceful this was. And the only good thing about this happening right now, she was leaving in a way she deserved, easy.

No words were spoken as she stared up at the gorgeous sky. But I watched her fragile features follow the streams of light across the expanse of stars, a small smile played on her lips.

It was the first time I had seen her smile in such a very long time.

It was also the last.

 **Sam**

"SAM!"  
I ran into his room, "What?! What's wrong?!"

He was holding a hand to his chest and the other to his head.

"Something's wrong… something's-" his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

"Dean!" I shook him, "Dean!"

He gasped awake and jolted up and looked into my eyes, "Two hands… they were, they were being torn apart from each other… one was, one was Marked…"

 **Cas**

Her breaths started to slow so much I kept having to check on her.

I felt her hand holding onto me go slack. My eyes widened and I turned my head down and saw her face, too peaceful, too calm, too still.

"Trinity… Trinity… No, no, no, no, no…" I rolled over and put one arm under her right below her wings and the other pushed her cold hair away from her serene face.

My tears dripped onto her face as I checked her pulse and her heart. I put a palm on her temple and squeezed my eyes shut. I drew her lifeless body up to meet my mine. I gripped her tightly and rocked back and forth, sobbing into her curls, the Aurora Borealis casting colorful shadows into their jet black waves. I clutched the back of her head and held her chilled body against me, my tears freezing my cheeks.

I yelled her name into the vast open space where no one could hear my excruciating grief as she hung in my arms, the heat instantly cooling off, the glowing of her veins dimming to shadows, the Mark on her arm losing its luster and becoming as cold as the wind around us.

My piercing sobs echoed in the open air as I held her never wanting to let go.

 **Sam**

"What do you mean? Wait, was it a vision?"

"I, I don't know, Sammy," sweat beaded down his face.

He looked up into my eyes, "Where's Cas, Sam?" he said more urgently.

 **Cas**

I gently set Trinity's body down on the bed. I stood, still holding her hand, their usual coldness replaced with a vacant cold. I squeezed my eyes and fingers.

My eyelids flicked open and I felt my lip twitch in anger. I looked down at my Trinity once more, stabbing pain coursing through my body.

The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of Bobby's house.

 **Sam**

There was a loud bang in the living room.

Dean and I stood and grabbed a couple weapons as we crept around the corner.

But we put our guard down when we saw Cas, barely standing, wavering slightly, mouth somewhat parted, eyes glazed over, hair windblown, and trench coat streaked with blood and wetness. His cheeks were crystallized with frozen tears as new ones carved pathways down his face and neck and dripped onto his shirt.

"Cas?" I sat my dagger down and walked over to him, cautioned. Dean stayed where he was, shocked at the sight of the estranged Castiel.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked looking down at the blood stains on his trench coat. "Dean just had a vision, I was-"

"She's dead," he said monotonously.

I staggered where I stood. "W-what?" my breathing picked up.

It took him a moment, but he met my eyes. His were filled with grief and sorrow I'd never seen in their blueness. Tears lined his eyelashes and fell down his cheeks.

"She's dead," he lolled his head to look behind me at my brother who could barely breath, "Trinity's dead."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Author's Note_**

 **So, this is exciting... I've created a GoFundMe because guess what... Imma try and make a cosplay of Trinity! Not only because eit'd be freaking awesome, but I want to wear it to whichever convention we go to this year (either Chicago or Pittsburgh... by the way, if you go and see me, please come say hi, give hugs, take pictures, everything, I WANT to meet and talk!) and take a photo op with at least one of the boys! =D So it'd be really amazing and helpful and awesome if you guys could help out by either donating and/or sharing! :) So, yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to go like "Abomination's Facebook page for behind the scenes type stuff and other updates. ;) Also, please go and leave some reviews! 3 (Fanart is still accepted... just saying. *wink*) The campaign is called "From Page to Cosplay" on GoFundMe dot com. I'll have the link in my bio. ;)**

 **Okay, I'll let you read now. :)**

 **_Chapter 23_**

 **"Hunting the Heart"**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"I'm Not Alright" by Shinedown**

 **Cas**

It was like what I imagined a dream to be.

I saw a sign, "Colma, California."

And then another, "Colma Mental Institution."

I saw a scene…

"I wish I knew your name sweetheart," the pudgy dark skinned woman said. She wiped down a young girl's face with a damp cloth. They were in what looked like a sterilized hospital room, all white and clean. The girl was in all white as well and she had a short, messy, bob cut, the dark, black curls an extreme contrast against the white linen.

"Hey, there. Can you hear me?" the nurse took the girl's face in her hands, the face I couldn't see.

No response.

Quietly, "What happened to you, child?" with wonder on her face. She bent down to wash out the rag.

I saw the curly head slowly turn, eerily silent, toward the kind nurse. When she straightened back up, she gasped loudly dropping the wet cloth, making a grotesque sound on the linoleum floor. The girl's head turned a little more to the side and the nurse gasped for breath.

Then I saw a hand come up, throwing the nurse against the wall without touching her. The other hand lifted as well and held out a palm. Within seconds, a black iron sword appeared in her hand and she gripped it tightly with confidence.

But there was something different about this hand, there was a design, a design I had only seen two hands covered with.

She slowly walked over to the nurse holding her bleeding head and backing away on the floor. "Please, please…" she begged.

The young girl stopped in front of the whimpering nurse. Her Marked hand flew to her head, clutching a tuft of hair, in pain.

Then all of a sudden she flinched her head to look at the woman on the ground. She hunched over and screamed, "Help me!" But when she stood again she slashed the blade across the nurse's throat.

As she fell, choking on her own blood, to the floor, the young girl with the Stygian sword turned around. She stared at me, those eyes painfully close to my heart, pleading with my dream-self. The girl's bare feet stepped through the bloody, white floor.

Next, an image of dozens of bodies wearing nurse and doctor uniforms, some in hospital gowns, some with name tags spotted with blood. The lights were flickering, walls were damaged, doors hung on hinges, and windows were broken. A telephone dangled on a cord, a voice yelling through.

In the center of it all, the short, curly, black haired girl was now covered in blood, the sword hung from her hand, and as she dropped it, the noise echoing through the now empty corridors.

As I watched her drop to the ground, the girl I thought I had lost forever began to weep. Her enormous red wings stretched in grief and curled around her body. Before they covered her face, she looked up at me, like I was there and whispered in pain, "Paid emna."

The next thing I knew, I was staring at nothing, my vision had vanished. All I saw before I woke up from whatever this was, was a single red feather fall in front of me, twisting and swaying in the empty white space. But as it fell, it slowly began to burn. As the flames travelled up the feather, the ashes swirled around. What woke me was the ashes being blown at me by an intensely strong force.

I jolted up, looking around, and when I blinked, all I could see was Trinity Scarborough's image seared onto my eyelids..

 **…1 Year and 5 Months Ago…**

 **Dean**

"She's dead," Cas whispered, then he looked directly at me, blame in his eyes, "Trinity's dead."

I grabbed the molding of the threshold to balance myself, or else I would have fallen to the floor.

"What?" Bobby's voice sounded from the entrance to the kitchen. I could only picture his face, mouth open, disbelief in his eyes, tear turning them glassy. But I could only imagine, the world had started to turn still and silent.

I slowly slid down the wood, sitting on the floor, I could barely breathe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam still as a statue one moment, but then the next, his body wavered and his eyes squeezed shut as tears fell out.

I closed mine tightly, as if to block out the world around me. But that only brought more pain. Images of the past rushed through my mind. Meeting the independant, sarcastic girl at that dusty kobold barn three years and four month ago. Moving into her apartment with her, becoming a family. Starting to bring her on cases with us. All the times she saved our asses, all the times she made us laugh in a bad time. Going to New York with her and experiencing… fun. Exchanging our gifts… unconsciously I felt my hand rub the woven bracelet on my wrist, I had never removed it. The first time we ever made love, one of the best nights of my life, the night I realized I needed her in my life, the night I realized I was the happiest I had ever been. The thought of losing her to Raziel. Moving her in with us in Bobby's. The Christmas party.

My mind cut off. I hadn't realized it, but tears were dripping rapidly off of my cheekbones, like a ticking clock, they'd land on my chest and soak into the light grey fabric of my t-shirt. When I closed my eyes again, I saw her as she really was. I saw her trying to tell me, explain to me. What I ignored, what I dismissed as a lie. How I was inevitably the one who killed her, from what I saw happen before I left her alone in the night, alone in the rain. And from what I had seen in my visions and felt these past few months.

A wave of pain surged through me as guilt and utter sorrow washed over me. I didn't even hear any noises around me, the world was black and white, my whole body just crumpled. These past months I had sat, wondering, how could I have turned my back on her like that? How could I leave the love of my life in the mud, alone and scared? I cursed myself over and over, I wasn't even sure when it was in my head or out loud.

Then I barely felt Sam grasp my shoulders and shake me to look at him. I wasn't sobbing, I wasn't even making a noise. It was the silent sadness, the kind that comes with a vengeance and attacks your whole being, consuming you into darkness, but is hard for anyone else to see. The only signs were the rivers of tears streaming down my face.

Sam shook me and I heard a mumble, but as I came to, he was actually yelling my name, tears filling his own eyes, his chin quivering.

I was shaken out of my daze and we just looked into each other's eyes for a second before he pulled me in and wesat there, in the threshold, with Cas to the side of us, leaning against the wall, motionless and expressionless. It was as if everything had left him, feelings, emotions, and tears. Sam and I embraced each other tightly, trying to take in the news.

And that's when my walls broke, falling down in crumbles, like a dam shattering letting everything behind it flow wildly over the edge of the dark abyss. I didn't even realize my body shaking sobs until Sam's shirt became wetter and wetter against my cheek. Mine was as well from his tears.

I chanced a look at Bobby. He hadn't moved. He looked like he was still trying to perceive what he just heard. That's when I saw a tear escape from each of this burly man's eyes.

There was no more talking that night.

What had I done?

 **…**

"Take me to her, Cas," I mumbled after not sleeping all night, still in the same spot, Sam leaning against the opposite side of the threshold.

I could feel his glare, "Why should I?"

"Please, Cas, I, I…" I actually didn't have a good reason other than my love for her. I felt the air cold against my wet cheeks. My back was sore from leaning against the molding.

"Cas, please?" Sammy said very quietly. I looked up and saw pain and desperation on his eyes, like he had seen something more.

Cas looked over at him and his expression softened just a little. They both knew something.

"I should've helped, I saw her and I should have helped more," Sam scorned himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cas took me to her a couple months ago, I saw her condition, I…" he trailed off.

"Why didn't you take me?" I could hear the hurt in my own voice.

"I didn't know what would happen, plus you were in the same state at that time," he murmured stone faced.

"Well, nothing can happen, now. Can it?" a little too much harshness came out.

Cas' chin quivered and he blinked trying to keep tears back.

Before I could apologize, he grasped my hand along with my brother's.

We appeared in a practically empty house. There were no lights, plain white walls, a table by a window, and a bed in the corner. There was a splatter of blood on the opposite wall and the sheets on the bed were rumpled.

"Cas? Are- are you sure, you brought us to the right place?" Sam asked with worry filling his sorrowful voice.

"Y-yes," he looked around his eyes seeking every nook and corner, as if something was missing. He began to frantically run through the room and into the other empty rooms of the abandoned allotment house. From a room at the end of a hallway we heard him start muttering "No" over and over, getting increasingly more scared and crazed.

"Cas, what-" I started.

"She's gone," he stated, his eyes still full of sadness and tears, but now worry and confusion as well. He stalked over to the empty bed. "She was right here," he pointed to the pillow. I walked over beside him as he looked down at it. The only trace that anyone had been on it, a long, curly black stand of hair on the pillow, its jet-blackness contrasted against the white linen.

"She's… gone," Cas repeated. I just stared.

 **…**

"Maybe it's what happens to… whatever she was considered.. when they die," Sam questioned days later, after we searched, for anything.

"I don't know, Sam. She was the only one in existence. There's no research to be done," Cas replied defeated.

"Are you sure she was…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes," he didn't want to say it, but I could tell in his eyes, that it was true.

"What day is it? Sam asked, pain filling his tone.

"December sixteenth…" my words stopped and an agonized fog set over us as we all realized something that shattered our hearts even more.

Trinity Scarborough died on her birthday.

 **…**

It had been six months since losing Trinity. Cas had started showing up with us more and we started going on hunts not long after Cas showed up with the news that broke me. We used hunting to hide our emotions and distract us from the pain. I had never felt this pain before. It was different than the pain of losing Sam, it was different than the pain of losing Cas, this was like a special section of my heart that died along with her, that nothing could replace.

 **…**

On August fifteenth, we were on a hunt after some lingering spirits when I realized that it would have been a full four years with Trinity. That was the hunt I left early, despite Sam's efforts to make me stay with him and finish the job.

…

We were in Maine on a hunt and I was on the phone with Bobby trying to get some help. But then before I hung up he brought up something I had avoided talking about for a while now.

"How ya doing, Dean?" his fatherly tone taking over after chastising me for not knowing what to burn this monster with.

"As well as you'd expect, Bobby," I sighed leaning my shoulder against a brick wall, my breath coming out in a white puff of clouds in the cold, winter air.

"It's been a-"

"I know, I know," I closed my eyes, "It will be a year tomorrow… I know."

It was silent for a moment.

"How's Sam?"

I looked across the street at my little brother. At first it was a normal sight, him just sitting in the shotgun on Baby, it almost looked like he had just woken up, rubbing his eyes. But the longer I looked, I saw his rub his face, his eyes and nose, and then turn a page on his lap. Realization smacked me across the face. He was going through Trinity's old photo album.

"Dean?" Bobby's voice brought me back to reality.

I wiped my eyes, "Fine, he's fine," a sniffle escaped.

"Sure you are," he could tell I was lying through my teeth, like he always could. "Get this job done and get you behinds home quick. Kay?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful, ya idjit."

 **…**

We were back home at Bobby's in February. I couldn't sleep that night. Every time I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I would see extremely blurred images of Trinity. Whether it be something I remembered, or a new sight that my mind came up with. Sometimes she'd look how I last saw her, others she looked like she always had, but then other times, my mind came up with a completely new version of her, the long hair I used to tangle my fingers in, cut into a short bob. A shrill scream would always wake me.

I walked into the kitchen with tired feet and droopy eyes. I ran my fingers through my bed-head hair and opened the fridge. As I was looking I heard a sniffle from the living room. I quietly closed the fridge door and tip-toed to the threshold. Peaking around the corner, I saw Cas sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa. His head in his hands, his hair an utter mess, and wet sleeves. Behind him I saw something I hadn't seen in over a year. Something I hadn't seen since the night in the barn. Behind Cas, I saw the black wings with iridescence and long, frilled feathers that I had seen before.

I just watched the angel weep and watched as two feathers silently fell to the floor.

 **…**

It's been a year and three months since I lost the love of my life.

Something's killing angels.

Something's killing them by destroying their wings and eyes.

Something's killing them and leaving a strange design on their wrist.

 **…**

A month later we were on a job in Nebraska.

Sam made a disgusted noise. "What do you think this even is?"

We were both crouched down over a dead body in an apartment with no other sign of struggle. The guy had his eyes missing and there was blood underneath him, soaking the carpet.

"I don't know Sammy."

When the body was moved to the morgue, we investigated some more.

"But get this," Sam walked over to the coroner, I followed. "Do you think you could show us the dorsal wounds again?" My brother gave his subtle puppy eyes to the woman.

"Sure," she smiled and lead us over to pull the corpse out of the wall. He was already flipped over and when she removed the sheet I felt my lip twitch up in confusion and disgust.

"Don't you think this looks familiar?"

"What do you mean? You think it's a serial killer?" the woman asked.

"It's classified," I muttered.

The cadaver's back was laced with patterns of burned skin, resembling angel wings. Then there was a stab wound right between his shoulder blades, which were also missing.

"Dude, this isn't a normal monster," Sam whispered as we exited the room.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you think it could just be some psychopath with an obsession with angels?"

"If they are connected, how would some sick bastard have an angel blade?"

"Well, you have any ideas then?"

"Let's go check out his apartment again.

 **…**

"Well, that's helpful," Sam raised his eyebrows after he pulled away a bookshelf in the man's office room.

I joined Sam where he was standing and saw a square cut into the wall, filled with candles, hex bags, and other things that only we have to deal with.

"Great, I mumbled. "Witch or demon?"

"Both?" Sam shrugged. He looked over the mix of items in the hidden cubby.

"That would suck."

 **…**

"Balls," Bobby grunted on the other end of the line. We told him about the predicament and said he'd get to researching.

Sam was right about one thing, this wasn't a normal monster.

 **…**

Three weeks later we had the exact same case in Montana.

"Who even lives in Montana?" I complained as we drove away from the small town morgue.

 **…**

A month later, "Another?" I asked Sammy exasperatedly.

"Yup, South Dakota."

 **…**

"We still don't have any idea what these markings mean? They're on every one of these bodies," Sam lifted the dead woman's arm.

The warm June breeze blew across my face. I felt the warm sun on my face and slipped into a chamber in my mind that I had tried to keep locked.

I thought of the day a couple years ago, not long after Trinity and I had become a couple. I couldn't remember what month it was, but I just remembered the feeling of the sun shining on my face as I watched Trinity nap in the afternoon warmth on top of Baby's hood. Then it flashed to her clumsily running around in the sunset light, hands grazing over the tall grass of the field. She turned to me, her bright hazel eyes drawn up with her big smile. I laughed and so did she. She pushed her crazy curls back behind her ear and the bright light from the sun setting would shine through their blackness and shadow her face perfectly. But then she tripped on her own feet and fell backwards. At first I stood in shock, but then I saw an arm jut up with a thumbs up along with a laugh and a snort from below the grass. I joined in her happiness.

"Dean?" Sam's voice brought me back. I felt the small smile that had appeared on my lips fade away. "You okay?"

I looked back to the dead body and a cloud covered the sun. "Yeah, I'm fine," I hid my emotions behind my mask once again.

I felt his eyes trained on me for a few more moments, I'm sure his face showed concern, but he continued, "They're each different, but similar."

He was right, each of the bodies starting with the angels we kept finding dead in March, all the way to now, had a small design on the inside of their wrist, sometimes it was burnt on, sometimes carved, sometimes painted like a tattoo. It was the thing that threw us most.

 **…**

"Get this, it seems like it's just going after other creatures," Sam looked up at me over his laptop in the motel.

"What? Like a monster hunting monsters?"

"Exactly. First angels, then demons and witches. I don't know what that means, if it even is a monster. But we should probably find out what it is, cause who knows if it's satisfied with monsters."

Almost ironically, as soon as Sam finished his sentence, Bobby's number showed up on my cell phone.

I answered, "Hey Bobby,"

"You boys figure it out yet?" he had an urgency to his voice.

"No, we're trying but-"

"Well, you idjits better hurry."

"Why? Bobby, what's wrong?" I sat up in my chair and Sam looked over at me with cautioned eyes. I put the phone on speaker.

"Whatever it is, it's not just killin' creatures anymore, it's moved on."

"What do you mean?"

"Buffy's just committed three mass killings of average Joe, humans."

"What?!" Sam asked.

"All over the place too. Within the three days you guys have been gone, it's hit Tallahassee, Austin, and Columbus."

"How?"

"I don't know you idjit! It's like it's teleporting or something."

"But why would it go from ridding the world of monsters to becoming one?" Sam questioned.

"Who knows," Bobby sighed and continued, "But you two better be careful, this thing isn't messing around."

"Why?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"Each masacre left behind fifteen to twenty five bodies, all with that marking you sent me. But they weren't killed the same way," he paused, "Some had their eyes burnt out, some were drained of blood, some had missing hearts, some stabbed to death, some had steamed blood, and there's more. Want me to go on?" I could hear the sarcastic smile.

"No, we get the idea," I mumbled.

"Well, we should go then, try to find this thing, right?"

"Yeah… oh wait! One more thing, whatever this thing is, it doesn't like salt."

"What, why?" confusion filled Sam's voice.

"Everywhere this thing had been, one of the only things similar besides the trail of bodies, the whatever salt was present, wasn't touched."

"Demon?"

"Maybe, but what else have you seen kill so many people in so many ways?"

"Angel?"

Bobby stayed silent.

"Great, so wing it?"

"Probably, princess."

I sighed, "Kay, Bobby, I guess we'll see y-" I was cut off by a struggle on the other line. "Bobby?!" I looked at Sam and more commotion occurred from the other line. A scream followed by a soft, plea, "Help, Bobby, I don't want to hurt you!" and another scream. Then Bobby said, "No," disbelief in his tone, before the line went dead. My brother and I gave each other one quick glance before we both hurried to gather our stuff and head out the door to Baby.

We had to get there, and fast.

Whatever we were hunting, that's what had to be there now.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Come Back For Me" by Jaymes Young**

 **…**

All of the lights were off in his house as Sam and I quietly entered.

We heard a woman's voice from the living room and we silently flanked the threshold.

"This isn't you, I know it," Bobby's voice pleaded.

I heard his gasp as if something had became very close to him, then a whisper slid through the air, followed by a quiet chuckle. As the laughter subsided, the sound of a blade being unsheathed sounded.

I peeked around the corner to check its position. I saw a small, feminine figure, cloaked in a tight-fitting, black, hooded jacket, black leggings, and combat boots. But a huge silhouette of wings extended from its back, blocking Bobby from view.

I looked over at am and mouthed, One, two, three.

I lunged out first and Sam followed.

Demon Blade in hand, I twisted the small frame of what was poised in front of Bobby, holding a black sword, around to face me.

As the blade slid in between her ribs she gasped. The moonlight shined through the window on her face. My lungs stopped working as her face lit up. Eyes that haunted my nightmares looked at me with shock. But as I watched her breath hitch, they changed to the eyes that filled my best dreams. Their hazel colors filling with pain.

"Dean-" was all that Trinity got out before collapsing into me. Her wings falling weakly behind her back.

My eyes widened as hers looked up at me, as if trying to remember my face, remember the feeling of my arms around her. Remember.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Author's Note_**

 **Thank you guys so much for getting me over 2,700 views! I'm so thankful and glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **_Chapter 24_**

 **"Love Left Me Hollow"**

 **Trinity**

…

I hated myself.

I shut myself off, like some frogs do in hibernation, just so Cas would think I was dead. He couldn't be around me any longer. And I knew he wouldn't leave if I didn't.

I just wanted one more good memory with him. In hopes that even after the Surge was complete, it could somehow help me find my way back. I was terrified of what I knew was about to happen.

But I knew I had to do it alone. It was too dangerous otherwise.

So I hung there is Cas' arms as I felt his tears drench my hair and shoulders, his hands grip my back and head, and his sobs shake both of our bodies.

The next thing I knew, he was laying me down on the lonely bed in the house. I was perfectly still, I was lifeless. I was supposed to be dead. Before I knew it, he disappeared.

I gasped back to life not long after he was gone. I stared at the blank ceiling for what seemed like forever. Then the pain I had been holding in the whole time my angel held me as we watched the stars, I could feel his sorrow grow as he knew he would lose me there. I curled up as small as I could go, my tears falling off my cold cheeks onto the white linen. I don't know how long I stayed like that, sobbing.

But I knew Cas would be back. I had to go.

…

 _It hurts. Everything._

 _I don't know where I am, what time of the year it is, my senses are fading. I'm falling, I'm falling down, down, down._

…

 **Cas**

I hadn't seen the Winchesters since May.

I kept having this aching pain and I would black out. It was like I was dreaming, if I dreamed. I left one night, not long after these images started showing up. Not long after I began to notice feathers falling from my wings. It was like the visions made me ill. I was so confused.

It started with seeing Trinity in a mental hospital. So much blood, so much pain. Then I would see murders, gruesome and detailed. Just flashes. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but everything about each one was so similar to the next.

I had just bolted awake from the newest one when I had recognized where this one was. There was no mistaking it. The phones on the walls, the old books stacked everywhere, the almost empty bottle of whiskey.

I now knew what these visions meant.

 **Dean**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I slowly lead Trinity to the dusty floor. She kept gasping and trying to catch her breath. I kept one hand under her back and the other came up to cup the side of her face. Tears filled my eyes and her hand followed suit and rested on the back of mine. She laced her fingers in between mine and squeezed before pulling them both away and pushing my hand back towards me.

I watched as she mouthed, _Move._ So I listened and fell back on my hand and knee. She brought her hand down to the hilt sticking out of her abdomen. Blinking quickly, preparing herself for pain, she grasped the blade tightly. And as if she counted to three, pulled it out, letting out a blood-curdling scream, the same kind that would wake me from my sleep.

She tossed the knife towards Sam and let her hands hover above the bloody wound. As she screamed, I watched the hole where the Demon Blade had just been, start to close up.

As it finished she let out a pained, heavy breath and looked to me. I rushed to her side again, pushing hair from her face.

"You have to put me in a-" she cut herself off before she could finish her instructions. Her eyes clenched shut and another shrill scream pierced the air.

When she opened her eyes again, they were back to the hybrid combination. She gave me this wicked smile.

"Heya, handsome, miss me?" her hand came up around my neck and Sam started to run over.

Without looking she threw her hand out to the side and Sammy flew against the wall.

I tried to say her name, but she squeezed tighter before throwing me against the wall of book cases behind me. Books cascaded down around me and she stood all the way up, letting out an exasperated sigh. She looked down at her ruined jacket and poked the still-bloody hole. "And to think I had just stolen this," she huffed.

Looking over at me trying to regain my stance she smiled an evil smile again, "Hey baby, long time no see," she gave a wink. Looking sideways at my brother, "Oh, hey Sammy!" she never called him Sammy before. "Nice of you to join," she twirled her fingers out and Sam came hurdling toward me and landed to my side causing more books to fall.

She sashayed over a few feet in front of us and I eyed the blade to her right. She tapped her chin, "Hm, let's see, there's one," she pointed at Sam, "two," me, "and that leaves," she squinted her eyes and they flicked to the left and she turned right as Cas appeared. He hadn't even gotten here before she started to turn. She had sensed him coming.

"Hiya, Cas," she smiled. He stood, frozen at the sight of her. Her head twitched to the side a bit, "What? Oh, right, yeah," she lifted both of her arms in the air in a celebratory manner, "I'm alive!" she gave a chuckle.

She slowly stepped toward Cas as he said with glassy eyes, "You're not Trinity."

She took the last few steps quickly so that she was right in the angel's face. The huge wings I had been seeing were folded against her back, as were Cas'. Although hers were more full of feathers and larger in general, it was like Cas had been molting. As I looked at him, he did look tired and sick.

"What's wrong? You don't like this me?" she took his hand in hers and put it on her lower side, "'Cause I do," she gave him a grin. He pulled it away without a word.

I jumped up to reach for the Demon Blade.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast," Trinity cackled not even looking away from Cas. She lifted her arm and I flew back against the wall next to Sam.

She turned her head to partially look at me, "It'd be very convenient if you stayed put, just for a moment," she paused, "Thank you."

As she turned back to Cas, he unsheathed an angel blade from his sleeve and jabbed it towards her stomach. But she caught his hand holding the blade in hers and her knuckles became white.

She made a phony, sad sound, with a pouty lip, "Aw, Cas, you know, this really hurts," she tapped her chest above her heart, "it really does." She twirled both of them in a circle and pushed him back against the wall to my other side. And more books.

She twisted the shining blade in between her fingers. She looked at it as she stepped towards the three of us on the floor. She was about to speak when Bobby pleaded with her.

"Trinity, listen to me, you don't want to do this, you told me yourself!"

Her fingers came up to rub the bridge of her nose, "You know what, Bobby, it would really help if you'd just shut up right now," she held up a hand and made a quick motion and within seconds, Bobby tried to talk, but no words came out. "Ah, better. Now, where was I?" she glanced over at me with a maniacal smile, but I could see the seething malice in her eyes.

Realization crossed her features, "You never knew it was me? Did you?" she threw her head back and gently cackled. "You guys have sure dropped your game, haven't you?"

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Hollow" by Breaking Benjamin**

She started sauntering towards us, "I just wanted your attention. Now that I've got it…" she crouched down to be right in front of my face in less than a second. "Student's!" she raised her voice, still staring into my eyes, her galactic pupils invading my soul. "It's time for a lecture!" she gave a snarky smile with a snarl as she stood.

"Trinity-" Sam attempted.

"Ah! We have a volunteer!" she twirled around to my brother. "Sammy! My big brother… how's the conscience treatin' ya? Hm?"

Sam's face, twisted into guilt and hurt.

"What? You didn't think I knew you were there? You didn't think I felt you, I saw you?" she scoffed. Her voice raised to a pained yell, "I felt you there, Sam!" she touched the skin above her heart, scarred with a ragged line. I could hear the anger and betrayal in her voice. "I knew you were there, and you left anyway!" she had so much pent up anger.

I saw it in her eyes, she held back more, and tried to compose herself. A new, vicious smile spread across her lips. The lips I missed so dearly. "Sweet, sentimental, Sammy. You did just about as good there, that Deanie Boy over there did back at that barn," her voice became higher pitched, in a mocking tone, "You two really do make the best team, don't you?"

She shrunk closer to the ground, like a cat ready to pounce, and slid over to Cas.

" _My angel…_ that's what I called you, right?" agony hid behind the glowing blue irises, I felt like she couldn't control the emotions seeping out. "You stayed with me, even though I almost killed you so many times," she tilted her head and glanced at me and my brother, "Before this period in my life, mind you."

"Please, Trini-" he tried, tears welling in his eyes.

"But you left too," this wasn't a yell, but more of a painful statement.

"I thought-"

"I was dead?!" she narrowed her eyes at the angel. "It didn't matter, you still left, I woke up alone in an empty room."

Her mood changed again, warping her face into the malevolent grin again. "But, I'm glad. Because look at me now! I can do whatever I want. Go where ever. Kill who ever-"

"You were killing monsters… what happened?" Sam asked and her eyes flicked over to him.

"Monsters? Ha! Those things were worse than monsters. They all had a part in making me what I am. Even though I like being this way. I sincerely wish I could have had a choice."

I realized, she may not have feelings, but there's something more than this thing she is.

As if reading my thoughts, "I have no empathy, no regret. Well, of course, I regret meeting you three. But I'm free from emotion," she opened her arms wide, lifting her face upward a bit.

Her words stung like a thousand bees. But I knew it wasn't her. Just like I know when it's not Sammy, but a demon or monster.

"I basically wanted to hurt you, at least a portion of how much you hurt me," she started walking towards Bobby. "I wanted to hurt you before Lucifer comes to destroy everything you worked for, everything you sacrificed. And I'll help him do it, it's what I was born for, it's why I'm even here. Then it would be my turn, _my turn_ , to put you through what I went through."

She stopped right in front of Bobby.

"So I thought, why not start with the only family you three miserable creatures have left…" her fingers curled and twitched right before the Stygian Iron blade appeared out of thin air, right in her palm. Before we could say anything, she pulled her arm back and twirled the long, katana sword around.

As she was about to drive the blade down, I yelled, in all hopes.

"Trin! Please!"

Somehow, it kind of worked. The tip of the black metal was inches away from Bobby's chest, it was frozen, along with her body. But her heartbeat and eyes were accelerating.

"What did you just call me?" she hissed through her teeth.

I let the breath I was holding go, "Trin… please, listen to me."

Her head slowly looked sideways to meet my gaze.

"Please, let's just talk. We haven't in such a long time," I held out my palms, like a white flag, like a peace offering. Trying anything to get her to calm down. Trying to stall until one of us thought of something...

Her blade slowly same to meet her side as she turned to look at me fully. It's like something was going on inside her head, something trying to push through a barrier. My eyes widened. _My_ Trin was in there, not far below the surface. There was still hope.

I was about to try to keep persuading her, but she doubled over, holding her head, gasping for air. She crashed to the floor, and I jumped over to her. When I lifted her, her normal eyes looked at me full of terror and pleas.

"Dean! I-" her eyes squeezed shut again and she sucked in a breath in pain, "I can't, can't hold this for long," her screamed pierced the air. I watched her face contort into anguish as her eyes slowly changed color, spreading like a fire across them. "Help," she yelped out.

Another scream tore through the room and I closed my eyes because of the volume of it. When they opened I was looking down at Trinity and her expression was one of anger and frustration.

"That was annoying."

She rolled quickly out of my arms and poised herself, kind of like Spiderman, and twitched her head to the side, holding out an arm. She twisted her wrist and flicked her fingers. Next thing I knew, I slammed back against the wall.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Trying to buy time I suppose, I blurted, "You're working with Lucifer?"

"Of course! He's the one who created me, I owe everything to him. I am better than he had hoped, stronger, more powerful than he ever imagined. Although, he did tell me to give you three a thanks for kick starting the whole thing," she smirked.

"How have you been talking to him?" If there was one thing my Trinity and this version had in common, they loved to talk.

She glared, "Do you remember, all those years ago, Sammy here, jumping into the Pit. Do you remember what it felt like to lose him, especially like that?"

My heart rate quickened. I chanced a look over at my little brother and there was the memory, plastered all over his face.

She smiled that evil smile again and leaned in close to me, kissing distance, "That was all for nothing," she whispered slowly and held out the last word as she spoke it.

My eyes widened, "No. No you did not… you let him out of the cage," realization changed my voice. By her expression, I was right.

She winked at me and turned around to pick up her blade. As she bent over, I saw the shining silver/blue of the angel blade hidden beneath her waistband and jacket.

We were all frozen with fear against the wall, speechless.

"When the time comes, which it will soon," she straightened and slid her fingers down the edge of the sword, "we will destroy all of the things infesting this world that aren't meant to exist. Then we will begin a new era. And the last thing I have on my checklist?" her eyes flickered as she gave us a sideways glance, a sinister smirk. She turned her full attention to us and stepped in time with a silent melody. "The last thing I will do before living my life the way I want to live it, is take away what you all hold most dearly. Each other."

She paused as she watched our reactions.

"I will take away everyone that ever meant anything to you, anyone that knew you, then slowly and painfully make my way to your very hearts. And then it will be your turn," the grin was gone and it was now replaced with a grimace.

Cas was looking down, but then he spoke up, "Paid emna," was all he said as he lifted his head to look at Trinity, his big blue eyes full of sadness and regret. But there was hope too.

Before much of her expression could even change, she dashed to be perched right above Cas' body with the angel blade she had slipped out from behind her, pointed right at his heart. "Don't you _dare_ say that to me!" she yelled, wrath filling her voice. "Don't you dare! I sent you every message I could! Every sign that I needed your help! And you ignored me!"

Hurt infected the angel's face. "Trinity, I promise you this, I just began to see those, I barely saw your face! That's why I came here, I finally saw you! I-"

"No!" she backed off a bit, "No, you saw, I know you saw, I saw you…"

"Please, Trinity, come back to us."

She looked at him for a moment, the confusion filling her eyes. Those new, terrifying eyes.

A single tear fell from one.

It was as if, the Trinity inside was trying to break through again, and it confused her mind. She kept saying things like how she liked it this way, but then others sounded like pleas and calls of help. And then there were the ones that were mixed, and the ones that sounded bad, but I imagined were true for my Trin. Like the pain and suffering she went through, the anger she had towards us. Towards me.

That probably didn't help with fueling this rage.

She shut her eyes tightly and it was like the fury won this time. When they flipped open she glared one of the most hateful glares I had ever seen.

Within a second, she was back, closer, to Cas, the tip of the blade touching his skin showing from his wrinkled, unbuttoned, white shirt. His olive skin started to faintly glow and agony started to show on his face and in his eyes. But he kept his gaze stayed on her. Unmoving. Determined. In what? I don't know. He was literally inches away from death, no, less than that, and he still had hope he could get through to her.

I was wishing along with him.

They had a stare down, her jaw clenched tight, slightly shaking, her eyes pinning Cas to the wall. Her knuckles were white and the blade was still, skillfully begin held without fear. His eyebrows were turned down in hostility. But no words were said. Sam and I watched in terror, but we knew if we moved, she could either throw us away and kill him anyway, or the slightest commotion could drive the blade into his chest, or both.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bobby mouthing words to the threshold behind Trinity and motioning to her.

Cas quietly said, "Pi vavn apila paid, caripe ge erm periazoda pi aziazor."

It was clearly Enochian and she clearly understood. Everything about her softened. Her eyes were focused on Cas like a deer in headlights. Her chest was rising and falling, her face kept switching emotions. From confusion, to anger, to sadness, to helplessness. I don't know what he said, but it at least gave us sometime. And by us, I meant the one who was going to save of from this situation.

"Hey, imposter bitch!"

The woman I loved blinked and twirled around in a fighting stance, but before she could even act, a metal baseball bat flew across her head. She fell to the floor with a thud. Blood trickled down her temple. But she kept breathing. Of course she kept breathing. She couldn't die like anything else, I had just stabbed her for Christ's sake!

"Jody!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hi, boys, in a bit of a pickle, now aren't we?" she put a fist on her hip and swung the bat, it landed on her shoulder.

Patting came from our left, we all looked over and Bobby was tapping the chair's armrest her was strapped to, trying to get our attention. "Oh, right," Jody snapped into action and started untying him.

"How long will she be out, Cas?"

Nothing.

"Cas?" I looked over and he was holding a small blood spot on his chest, looking down at the KO-ed Trinity.

"Cas, I don't think she was going to-"

His sudden look towards me cut me off. It wasn't anger, nor was it pain. But it was a mixture of fright, shock, and desolation.

An almost inaudible groan came from the floor.

That snapped Cas into life. "We have to put her in a Demon Trap, the outer circle lined with salt and a holy water and holy oil fire mixture.

"Oh, great," I mumbled, but stood up. "Sammy, get the holy water, Bobby, can you draw the Trap? Jody, holy water duty? Cas… Cas!" he was looking at her calm body again, "I need you to grab ahold of some holy oil, okay?" He looked at me with puffy eyes, but nodded and disappeared.

"What are you going to do?" Jody asked me before she took off in search of salt.

"I'm going to take care of Trin. Like I should've a two years ago."

She just gave me a look of pity, but nodded and turned away.

As the silent Bobby got to work on painting the Trap, I kneeled down to the love of my life. I patted her down, removing the angel blade, Stygian katana, two daggers, and a gun. I flipped her over onto my lap and looked down at her face. Brushing the short hair away from her face, she almost looked like she always had. But the smile lines that were once on her cheeks were gone as were her long strands of hair. Her breath was warm on my fingers and her chest rose and fell slowly.

I noticed the bump on her temple becoming less swollen, and the bruise that had already taken a spot on her skin, begin to recede.

"Guys… hurry."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Author's Note_**

 **I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for coming back and reading! This is so exciting! I just hit 3,025 views today and I'm on Cloud 9! Can't wait to hear from you guys! 3**

 **My GoFundMe is still up to try and make my Trinity cosplay for the convention this year, so please check that our and share too. :)**

 **And don't forget to like "Abomination's" Facebook page for extras, "behind" "the" "scenes" haha, and more. :))**

 **Also, I hope I can keep it up, but it will be harder to post as often, as you might have noticed, because I'm one of the stepsisters in my high school's production of Rogers and Hammerstien's Cinderella! :D But I'll try to post at least once a week. ;))**

 **This was going to be an even longer chapter than what it already is, but it probably would've been too long, so I split it. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews, follow, share and all of that fun stuff!**

 **_Chapter 25_**

 **"Pain of Yesterday"**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **SAIL" by Awolnation**

 **Sam**

Her cackles filled the room.

Dean, Bobby, Jody and I all stood around the circle that withheld Trinity. Cas wasn't back yet with the holy oil, but she had started to wake up. So we tied her up in a chair in the devil's trap lined with salt and holy water. We had no idea if it would hold her.

Her arms were bound on the armrests, the rest of her tied up against the chair as well. Her knuckles were white from gripping to it. She hung her head and her short, curly, black hair dangled in her face. Her shoulders shook as she laughed.

"You think _this,_ will stop me?" she called from underneath the cloak of her hair.

No one said anything.

Where the Hell was Cas?

She quickly tilted her head up to look at us from just below her wild bangs and straggles of curls. Her strange eyes pierced the darkness, the glowing blue lighting up amidst the blackness of the sclera. The galactic pupil constantly swirled and moved as she peered at us.

Her head twitched to the side and a wicked smile spread across her lips. She stared straight at Jody and narrowed her eyes. Jody caught her breath and grasped at her neck. Slowly falling to her knees, she was trying to breathe, but couldn't. Bobby sunk down with her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her shoulder with the other. He was still silent, but looked up and glared at the person who was no longer Trinity. He mouthed words like he was yelling while Jody started lurching forward, breathless.

"Trinity! Stop!" I yelled stepping forward, almost over the line into the trap.

"Sam! Don't!" Dean grabbed my arm to stop me from walking into the circle.

"But, Dean!" I looked at him in shock, but saw his eyes looking past me, past Trinity. He was watching Cas start to line the devil's trap with holy oil. But he could only go so far without Trinity seeing him and ruining it. Because she could obviously still use her powers inside of the circle.

He looked up at us and tossed the jar over to Dean. She saw and her brows furrowed, but then her jaw dropped in pain and she squeezed her eyes shut. I watched Cas' hand stretch out to her, palm facing the back of her head, a light emitting from it.

Dean quickly finished the circle, "Sammy, now!" he looked at me and I pulled the lighter from my pocket. Flipping it open and lighting it, I dropped it onto the wet part of the floor. The fire quickly travelled around the edge of the trap, lighting the room.

Jody gasped for air, breathing heavily and holding Bobby's hand. He cupped her cheeks and mouthed, _Are you okay?_

"Yeah," she grumbled, "I'm fine," she glared up at Trinity. Cas let his hand fall back down to his side and Trinity's head fell forward in exhaustion.

He walked over to me and Dean joined. "If the whole thing isn't complete, she may be weaker, but she can still use her powers. Now she won't be able to effect any of us, unless someone steps inside that line."

Her giggles echoed against the walls again, joining the crackle of the fire. "Now what?" she breathed, and then huffed a laughter once more, "What do you plan to do?" she slowly lifted her head to look at us.

What did we plan on doing? I wasn't even sure. I looked at Dean and he just watched her, eyes glassy, a frown on his face. This form of Trinity wasn't just making Cas sick, which was still showing, but it was hurting Dean.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Angel's Fall" by Breaking Benjamin**

…

Her screams bounced off the wooden walls as her head was thrown back.

She clutched the armrests so hard that the veins in her hands were showing. The IV lines we had stuck in her arms were flowing into her blood. One was filled with the mixture of holy water and oil that Cas told us would work. The other had highly concentrated salt water.

We stood by watching her skin glow, whether it was pain or anger, we weren't sure. The veins that were protruding all over her body were emitting steam.

She gave off a low, pained cackle. We all gave each other uneasy glances.

Cas nodded and Dean and I stepped forward to pinch off the flow. We stepped back away and Trinity flipped her head down, her hair flying across her face. Sweat dripped from her nose as her chest heaved. Her body shivered every once in awhile, even through her evil cackles.

Without raising her head to us too much, she flicked her eyelids open. "That. Tickled," she heaved and gave us a mischievous one-sided grin and laughed some more.

"What do we do? This obviously isn't working," Jody looked at us.

"Cas?" I asked, I honestly had no clue what to do to get our Trinity back.

Cas stood, thinking, for a moment, confusion, wonder, hurt, and worry switching places all over his face.

Then all of a sudden he looked up at the rest of us. "Dean, I need your blood," he looked at my brother. He just got a confused look in return, but Dean nodded and flipped out his pocket knife. "Sam," Cas unsheathed the angel blade and twirled it around to hand me the hilt, "I'm going to need you to open the scar on her chest with this."

"What?"

"Trust me," he looked into my eyes as I grabbed the blade. They were so full of guilt, but at the same time hope was trying to shine through the sea of blue.

He pulled Dean over as they walked around the outside of the trap and Cas whispered something to him. Dean slowly nodded, his mouth slightly open and eyebrows furrowed. Cas walked past the IVs and took off the clamps holding back the fluids. As they started to flow into her again, her fingers gripped the armrests, turning her knuckles white.

Trinity's eyes silently followed us, flicking to each of us over and over. She tried to keep her grin, but occasionally it would fall to a worried snarl. Her jet black hair letting some of its crazy curls swing in front of her face. She obviously was in pain, but she was strong enough to try and not show it.

Cas positioned himself in the back of the circle and mouthed to me, _Don't step in until I say so._

I nodded as my heart rate picked up, I only knew what I was supposed to do, not what the overall plan was. And that made me nervous.

"Cas, whatever you're planning…" Trinity spoke through clenched teeth.

He stepped in the trap and before Trinity could react, he placed one hand under her chin, the other on her scalp and forehead. A bright blue light started to shine from under his palms and fingers. The same light began to shine from Trinity's eyes and mouth as she screamed blood-curdling screams.

"Cas! Please! Cas! Stop!" she screeched as tears dripped from her eyes.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Salvation" by Skillet**

Cas hesitated for a second as guilt and misery filled his eyes, and the light dimmed down. Just enough that Trinity's eyes flew open and Cas flew back against the wall. As he stood a few more black feathers fells from his wings that I still wasn't used to seeing. He jumped back in and resumed his position and her screams filled the air once again.

"Sam! Now!" Cas yelled at me. I stepped over the flames and used the angel blade to start slicing open the white scar that was paved down her sternum in a jagged line. Her neck muscles tensed as she shrieked in pain. Wind began to swirl wildly around us, blowing papers and dust. Light bulbs blew even though they weren't in use. The house began to tremble.

"Dean!" Cas shouted over the commotion. My brother joined us in the circle, his eyes squinted, like the rest of us, against the wind and light. He held his arm over the gash that I just opened and sliced a line across his skin. Blood seeped out and pooled before falling down into the open wound.

As the blood mixed in with hers, the angelic light started coming from that too. Dean and I stepped out, next to Bobby who was holding Jody, and watched.

Her hands were holding onto the chair with so much strength that blood started to drip from her palms. I kept my eyes partially shut, to keep out some of the bright holy emission. Just as I wondered how someone could hold out a scream so long, Cas let go and jumped out of the devil's trap. He leaned against a bookshelf and I gripped his shoulder to help keep him steady. If he already wasn't so weak, I wouldn't be worried about him, but the state that he was in earlier made me so.

As the light faded and the wind calmed down, Trinity was shaking in the chair. All of her muscles tensed and convulsing, the chest heaving deeply, her fingers still curled around the armrests. Blood dripped from her palms, her mouth, and her eyes. As she lifted her head, it lolled sideways and in circular motions. Dean stepped ahead to help her, but Cas held him back.

Dean looked at the angel like he was being betrayed, but as Cas looked in his eyes, my brother looked back to the weakened creature trapped in a circle that I never thought I'd help conjure up. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, then nodded when he opened them again.

Her head fell forward like she lost consciousness. But per Cas' directions, everyone stayed where they were. Either we were all holding our breath, or everyone was so focused on Trinity, no one was listening to the nervous breathing around us.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Through the Ghost" by Shinedown**

…

Trinity had woken up as Trinity. But only briefly. She looked at us each in the eyes, and pleaded. She pleaded for us to continue, even if it kills her. Because she didn't like what this was making her become.

So we repeated these steps over and over for hours. I had lost count and after so long, though I was going deaf from her piercing screams.

…

It had been the early night when we had first appeared at Bobby's. It was now mid-morning. The sun shined through the big window and the sky was incredibly blue. Birds flew outside and tweeted like everything was perfect.

Trinity had completely passed out an hour ago, maybe two, and we had all tried to find a place to at least rest. We still didn't venture into the trap, so we had no idea of her state.

Every so often, after the "treatments" our Trinity would emerge and inform us that she still couldn't hold it back, that we had to keep going. It was killing us all watching, because before the pain would take complete control, it was just us torturing the Trinity we always knew.

Dean was becoming pale, so I helped wrap up the cut on his arm and we sat down on the couch. Neither of us slept, we just watched the still Trinity.

All of a sudden a loud gasp came from her. She very dazed-like, lifted her head, like it weighed a hundred pounds, and looked at us. Her face had a stream of drying blood coming from each eye and nostril. The gash on her chest was still bleeding and the area around it was spotted with my brother's blood. There were faint burn marks on her hairline and under her chin, they could've only been from Cas.

She looked at Jody and Bobby first, opened her mouth like she was about to say something, then saw Cas, sitting on and leaning against Bobby's desk. With a sore voice she mumbled, "C-Cas…?" her hazel eyes filling with tears. Her eyes continued to travel our small crowd and found me. It was like a gust of wind sailed through her body, she blinked tears out of her eyes as she struggled to find words, let alone my name, "S-Sa.." she began, but her eyes turned to my side.

And then they landed on Dean.

It was like something broke inside of her at the same time that something was being repaired. She didn't blink, I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. But tears fell down her face, coming down pink from mixing with the blood.

I looked over at my brother and he was in about the same state, minus the blood.

…

"So, how do you feel?" Bobby asked Trinity after we had untied her. We had made sure she was, well, Trinity.

"Better," she hadn't said much since she woke up.

She was sitting on the couch next to me under a few blankets. A violent shiver had taken over her body not long after the awakening. I had cleaned the blood off of her face and chest and tried to patch up her wound. I kept wiping sweat away from her face and pushing her hair back as Bobby and Jody inspected her, for injuries mostly, but I'm sure for secrets too. They weren't coming up with any, and most of her injuries were starting to heal. Her veins were still infected looking and Cas had said that that wouldn't go away for a while.

"Hey," I wiped her cheek with the rag and softly turned her face to look at me, "We've got you now, okay? You're home."

She tried for a small smile. But I still saw something reminiscent from the night before in her eyes. Something that wasn't there the last time I had seen her.

"Come here," she beckoned Cas over with a shaking hand. He stood up and slowly walked over. He just seemed to be getting worse, a trail of several dark, shining feathers followed him.

She grasped his hand and pulled him gently towards her. He kneeled down, from the looks of it from pure exhaustion, with tears in his eyes. She held both of his hands in hers, his making hers look so very small. But she brought one up to the side of his face and pulled him to her. She softly placed her lips on his forehead. They sat there like that for a moment as a tear fell down her cheek.

Parting, she immediately went back, but this time to his own lips. It wasn't a feverous kiss, but a gentle, apologetic kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean shift uncomfortably. Was that jealousy I sensed? But as I watched, a dim aura made itself seen around them. From beneath their eyes, a blue, angelic light shone. As I watched, Cas started to heal. His skin brightened, the dark circle under his eyes disappeared, even his hair seemed to regain some of its fluff, although the seemingly permanent disheveledness stayed. As I watched, his wings perked up and feathers filled in the missing spots, and they extended partially and gave a small flap. As I watched, Trinity healed Castiel.

They parted and she kept her eyes closed. Cas leaned back and looked down at himself and back at his wings, giving them another slight flap. A small smile appeared on his face. He looked back to her and his smile started to fall, but then he realized something.

"That's something I taught you years ago," his voice not very loud.

"Yup," she croaked. Opening her eyes, "I never forgot. I'm just more powerful now," she shyly shrugged. She stopped and made a face showing the pain her throat was causing her. After a minute, "But I don't want to do much else. I don't want to, ya know, take two steps back on the game board."

All the angel did was lean forward and embrace her, tears, I think happy ones, fell from their eyes.

I couldn't help but smile. She was back. My little sister was back.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young**

…

 **Dean**

There she was. The love of my life. Back in front of me. Back to being her.

I just watched her heal my best friend and stood in the doorway, in shock.

She would look across the room at me, and I couldn't read her expression.

"Well, I'm gonna take Jody home, kay?" Bobby said. Trinity had restored his voice a little while ago.

After they left, Sam's curiosity got the best of him, "How did this all happen?"

Trinity's voice started to heal, so it wasn't as raspy anymore. "When the bond broke, what's called the Surge occurred. It was when all of my powers crashed down on me. Cas had been trying to ease me into them over the years, in hope that the Surge would never happen," she paused to cough. She went on to tell us how Cas tried his best to take care of her on his own, almost dying a few times in the process. And then instead of just informing me and Sam, Cas now was learning to information. She told us how she when into a coma-like state or something and made Cas think she was dead, just to save him from herself.

"Not very long after that did things start to get hazy and painful. It was like I was literally fighting myself inside, all the while being the ref. I don't remember when it was when I first completely blacked out for days. All I knew when I resurfaced was that I had killed people. Or maybe demons or angels, or monsters… I, I don't know," she rubbed her forehead.

"Soon I started to go weeks without seeing much of the world. It was like being possessed I imagine. But worse, since not even an exorcism could get me out. I would wake up to see bloody scenes, dead bodies. I realized after a while that you guys had to be picking it up, or at least I hoped you were. So I started leaving Marks. To try and show you the connection, was me. I knew I only had so much time before I'd go back under, so I'd fight as hard as I could and I would somehow draw the thing I thought you'd understand and find me."

"Your Marks," Sam nodded towards her Marked arm in realization.

"Yep. I know it wasn't much to see, to go off of. But I needed to try. I needed you help to stop, well, me."

As she explained a thousand thoughts rushed through my mind. She was trying the whole time to contact us. She _wanted_ to be caught. She _needed_ to be caught.

I looked down at her small arm covered in the swirling patterns. Parts black like a tattoo, others red like a burn, or like the angel wing designs on her back, the design I hadn't seen in so long. And then there were the parts that were white like scars. All of this had become so familiar to me, because I had the matching one on my own arm.

She hung her head and Cas held her hand.

All I wanted was to run over to her, to wrap my arms around her, to kiss her like nothing had happened. But I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. I still couldn't read her, I still couldn't tell what she wanted for me to do.

"So, what did we just do? How are you alright now?" Sam rubbed his thumb in circles on her shoulder.

She made a nervous laugh slash scoff, "I'm far from alright, Sam. I still need help to get on my feet."

"She still needs help to get her powers under control. Right now, she's still ast risk."

"We'll get you through this, Trinity," my brother comforted her.

She genuinely smiled at him. "As far as how I got to this point," she looked to the angel beside her, "Cas?"

"When Dean's blood mixed with hers at the sight of the scar, the bond was mended, at least temporarily," he glanced up at me with a look in his eyes like he wanted to speak with me privately. "I used my angelic powers to do an almost exorcism-like expulsion. But since it's in her blood, it just stunned it so to say. The IV lines were to harm it as well. I didn't even know if it would work, but it was a theory I was willing to try," he looked down at Trinity from his perch on the sofa's armrest and rubbed her back in between her wings. Somehow I hadn't really been paying much attention to them. I was more focused on the fact that she was here, alive, and not trying to kill us. But as I was looking at them, I noticed they looked bigger, shinier. The barbs looked sharper and the feathers fuller and there were a few more black ones now.

After a minute or so, I felt a pair of eyes trained on me. I looked over and Trinity was watching me with a careful eye. I did see something new, well, more than something. I saw a more powerful aura inside them, even in her normal, beautiful hazel. But her emotions showed tiredness and when she looked at me it was a mixture of sorrow, regret, betrayal, but then they flashed hope and love.

She blinked and looked away, as if she didn't want me to see what she was feeling inside.

"Hey! You want something to eat?" Sam broke the silence.

"Sure," she gave a bashful, sleepy smile. He helped her up and as they walked, wrapped one of his big arms around her back for support. Her wings covered most of his arm and he took one quick look at them before looking forward into the kitchen.

Cas looked at me with about the same emotions as Trinity, but less hurt. "Dean, you need to talk to her."

"I, I don't know what to say to her, Cas."

"Yes you do. But you can't force her to reveal everything just yet. She needs to adjust and tell you on her own time. I don't want to risk something triggering something inside of her. I'm sure neither do you."

"Of course not," I paused. "How do we seal the deal or whatever?"

"If you're meaning to make her fully her again. That was her, just the part of her with demon blood."

I started to complain that I still didn't know why she was the way she was when he interrupted me. "I know, I know, you don't know about all of that yet. But you will. But Dean, I need you to remember one thing most importantly."

"What?"

"No matter what she says, because she doesn't even believe this herself, but no matter what, you must always keep in mind… Trinity is still human. You saw her when nothing demonic or angelic harmed her, it still causes her pain like any human. And how else do you think she's kept this down all these years. Her humanity has kept her in tact. Her love for you kept her going. Just remember that."

Cas' words filled me and they processed slowly.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Coming Home" by Skylar Grey (A.N.O. Remix)**

 **Sam**

"Thanks, Sam," Trinity smiled at me as best as she could. Sadness and pain still lingered in her eyes and with the blanket wrapped around her, her hair a complete mess, she looked so small and helpless. But everyone here knew that that was far from true.

After I sat the plate of grilled cheese down in front of her I rubbed her shoulder and stepped back out of her line of sight. I stood there for a moment, and she didn't once touch the food.

"Are you gonna watch?" she peered over her shoulder with a small smirk.

"Yeah, actually I am," I came back to sit beside her at the table.

"You don't have to-"

"I think both of know that's not true. I want to make sure you eat."

"Sam-"

"No, don't," I stopped her because I knew what she was going to say. "I saw you before. I, I should've, I should've done… something."

"Sam, listen to me," she reached up from under the old wool blanket and grabbed my hand with her cold ones, "I don't blame you-"

"But-"

"I'm aware of what I-" she cut herself off and held up air quotes with her other hand, " _I_ said in there. I just want you to know, that part wasn't true. I don't blame you, Sam." She looked into my eyes so kindly. But when she said, _that part_ , that meant there was some truth that had been spoken. Her small hand squeezed a little tighter, "Yeah, I felt you there, I even thought I saw you, but you wouldn't have had any idea how to help. And you know why that is?"

"Why?"

"Because there was no way to help. I need you to understand, that ultimately this was no one's fault truly, no one here at least."

"But-"

"Sam, c'mon, just, just trust me on this, kay?"

"I do, you know that."

"Good, I don't want to have to kick your butt," she winked at me, the bags under her eyes starting to slowly disappear. This was probably one of her powers that Cas was talking about.

"C'mere," I gently pulled her into my embrace. I hadn't forgotten the feeling of how small she was compared to me. I smiled knowing she was home.

After a couple minutes, I pulled away first and she gave me a warm smile. She was glad to be back, I was happy for that. "Now, eat!" I grinned at her, giving a small wink, "You're not leaving this table until you do," the big brother tone I only used when Dean was off being, well Dean, came out.

She shook her head and chuckled. She was already feeling better. I sighed of relief internally. But she ate and she never let go of my hand. As she was finishing, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her massive wings behind her.

She gave me a sideways glance, noticing my staring, "Still not used to seeing them?"

"No, not really."

"Is it just me and Cas, or can you see other things to?"

"Like what?"

"Ya know, other angel wings, demons for how they really look, et cetera?"

"I guess not, just you guys."

She watched me looking at them, "You can touch them, I don't mind," she smiled.

I raised my eyebrows at her, but slowly lifted my arm to smooth down the fluffy, red feathers.

They were different from the last time I saw them. They looked more regal, yet more wild. My eyes travelled from the white, silky bone protruding from her back, to where it turned into the red-tinted, translucent rubbery-looking skin-like parts that were sectioned off by smooth, shiny, obsidian black barbs. Then I continued up to the short, puffy feathers near the top and the long, stiff feathers covering the rest. There were more black ones and black-tinged ones throughout along with long, frilly tendrils poking out here and there.

"Those ones are new," she saw me looking at the lengthy, wispy ones.

"They're so soft," I retracted my hand slowly, letting one of the wisps slide through my fingers as I pulled away. "So, is this, _your_ bone?"

"Yup, it felt like it was killing me the first time they showed up, but yeah, those are my shoulder blades, just, ya know, extended and stuff," she was so casual about it.

I pointed to the webbing, "And I'm guessing this is the, um-"

"Demon part of me? Yeah. That's the most visible part."

I treaded slowly afraid to hit the wrong nerve, bringing something up, "Your eyes, those are the other visible part then?"

But she just gave me a lopsided smirk and looked down, "Yeah, and Sam? Don't worry about hurting my feelings bringing these things up," it was like she read my mind, "I actually hope to talk about it with you guys, tell you everything."

I made a soft scoffing noise, looking up at her, "Okay," I watched her for a moment more and gathered up some courage. I don't care that she said she didn't mind, I still felt like I was intruding. "Trinity?'

"Yeah?" she wiped off her mouth.

"Can, you, um, can I see them?"

She just huffed with a smile and looked down at her lap.

"Can you switch them quick like a demon?" then I realized, "Oh, or do you have to use your powers to activate them?"

She blinked and looked up at my face across the table. I suppressed a gasp. I had seen them before, but she wasn't in control then, she was now, and she was giving me an all-lip smile, warmly, shyly, and genuinely.

"Wow," they were actually pretty amazing, "They're… gorgeous," I really looked at them for the first time.

"Sure they are, Sam."

"No really," I leaned in and looked a little closer. She backed away just a bit, her smile faltering for a second, "They are," I grabbed the side of her face.

"C'mon, Sam, they're terrifying," she made a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, if we're gonna get through this together, you have to stop putting yourself down."

"But-"

"And start listening," I raised my eyebrows and corners of my mouth. I stood up, "C'mon, you better get some rest," I went behind her, her wings on either side of me, and rubbed her shoulders and in between her wings. She shivered and bent her neck down. I couldn't help but smile, "Feel good?" I laughed.

"Haven't heard either of you laugh for a long time," Cas appeared in the threshold. We both looked up and saw him with a fond smile on his lips. "I just came into check on you guys."

"I was just about to help her to her room," I ruffled her now short, crazy curls on top of her head.

"Good," he strode over to us, "I have to go, but I'll be back."

"But, Cas-" Trinity began to protest.

"I'll be back before morning," he comforted her, "It's important," his eyebrows turned down on the outsides and his smile stayed.

He bent down to hug her, and after hesitating, she returned the favor. He went to pull away, but she squeezed him tighter.

Barely audible, "Be careful, I need you… back here especially," she buried her face in his neck and the rim of his trench coat. Her hand positioned skillfully around his good-as-new wings.

"I know, I told you, I'll be back before you know it."

I wanted to ask where he was going, but I felt like he would have told us already if he wanted us to know. I trusted it was angel business if anything. It maybe even could have been surprise for Trinity.

But of course, when is that ever our luck?

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Fix You" by Coldplay**

 **Dean**

The sun had set. Sam had walked Trinity up to her old room. Cas had gone off to do something, who knows what. And Bobby just pulled in the driveway. I had started trying to clean up the living room.

"Hey, Dean," Bobby closed the door behind him.

I looked over to respond, but my words stopped in my throat, "Um, Bobby?" a smirk began to play on my lips, "What's with all this?" I held out my free hand and gestured to his appearance. His hair was sticking out funny beneath his baseball cap, his shirts and vest were all disheveled, his shoe laces untied, and his belt buckle on the loosest setting. To top it off, his cheeks were pink and his breath slightly out of his normal beat. But there was a light in his eyes, joy, playfulness, giddiness, mischievousness?

He opened his mouth to deny my assumption, but closed it again.

"You and Jody?"

"Oh, shut up, ya idjit," he quickly replied and turned into the hallway.

I shook my head as I faced the work I had done. Almost everything was back to normal, except the burnt circle in the floor. It was strange, usually angel traps don't leave marks behind. I guessed it was because both the angel and demon traps were fused.

"She's up in her room, ya know," Sam's voice forced me away from staring any longer at the burn marks.

"Uh, yeah, I, I know," I looked from him to the rag in my hands, that I was nervously twisting without realizing it, and back.

He pushed himself off of the threshold where he had been leaning." Go see her, Dean," he tilted his head to the side, pleadingly.

"I, I want to, Sam. But, does she want to see me?"

"How will you ever know until you actually _go see her?"_

I sighed and dropped my shoulders. I looked back up, but into puppy eyes. I swallowed hard.

Without another word, I walked past him and pushed the cleaning rag against his chest.

I walked to her door and hesitated, my fist ready to knock.

"Trinity?" I gently knocked against the wood separating us.

"Sam?" her voice, a whisper.

I slowly opened the door to her room, "No, it's, it's me."

I was taken aback by what I was looking at. Trinity was sitting on her bed diagonally, the sheets pulled back, her legs outstretched, slightly bent, her hands habitually fussing with a piece of worn paper. She was dressed in an oversized, v-neck, _Guns N' Roses_ t-shirt and underwear. She didn't even look at me. Her eyes wandered the room slowly, scouring everything. But she wasn't even fazed by me seeing her in underwear, I guess, well hope, some things never change.

She looked the same, yet so different. Not only was her hair short, but she had an almost natural glow about her now, like she just emanated ethereal power, but there was another type of power mixed in, a darker one. She also looked more distant and worried, almost like a lost kitten in a place she once had been long ago, but almost had forgotten.

"Trin-"

"Everything's the same," she cut me off, still worrying at the paper in her slim fingers.

"Wha-"

"The room," she stopped my question with an answer.

"Oh," in the back of my mind I had been hoping she meant everything between us. But I knew better.

She continued to scan the room as I took a few more steps in. As if she sensed my movement, she shifted slightly on the bed.

"You, you kept everything the same."

"Yeah, of course."

She didn't move but her eyes slid to the side to look at me through her peripheral vision. She swallowed hard. The small piece of paper didn't stop moving. It was like she was nervous to be alone in the same room with me.

"Trin," I sat down on the bed so if there was a wall, we'd be on opposite sides, leaning against it.

"No, Dean… no. I, I can't…" she ran out of words.

I stayed silent and waited like Cas said.

After a little while, "I told Sam not to believe everything that was said down there last night."

I looked sideways at her, "Why?"

"Because not all of it was true, Dean."

"But some of it?"

"Yes, of course some of it," it sounded like she wanted to yell, but kept it under control. I didn't push.

Instead, I changed the subject to her well being, "How, how are you?"

"I feel broken," she paused. "I have three pieces of the puzzle that just won't fit together no matter how hard you try. One's on fire and the other solid ice, constantly going at each other, warring. And the third is mere air stuck in the middle, nowhere to go, always in pain from being caught in the crossfire. I ruin everything I touch," another paused and a shaky breath. Quietly she said, "I _want_ to trust you, I _want_ to come back to you…"

"But you can't forgive me," in an almost questioning tone. I looked at my knees.

She sighed, "I don't know. I _want_ to."

We sat in silence and her feathers ruffled, constantly moving even in the slightest.

"If Cas hadn't helped me back by saying what he said, I would've killed you all. I don't care about the world, I fought back against myself, because I heard him and I… I couldn't let Lucifer win. I couldn't let the vision come true."

I was kind of confused about what she was talking about, but I was curious, "What _did_ Cas tell you?"

"Pi vavn apila paid, caripe ge erm periazoda pi aziazor. It means, _She might live forever, but not with those she loves,"_ pause, "Enochian." she added.

"What about the other part, before that?"

"Paid emna?" she huffed quietly with a small grin, " _Always here_. Cas and I have used that almost since we met," her hand came up and wiped a stray tear away. I hadn't even realized her crying.

I waited another little while before continuing. "I'm so, _so,_ sorry, Trin. I, there are no words, I just, I'm sorry."

She glanced over at me, so many feeling in her eyes, I had a hard time keeping up.

I reached a single hand up to wipe away a tear, caress her face, comfort her, anything to touch her again. But as soon as my fingers came in contact with her skin, she flinched away and pulled her knees up to her chest, still rubbing the paper in between her fingers, her eyes still constantly moving around.

I retracted my arm and realized why she did this. The last time I had touched her, was with my fist in that barn. I watched her face with so much regret filling me. I could see the faint scar on her face, at the top of her cheekbone. I imagined it was because of our bond, or what it had been, that this wound left a permanent mark..

God I hope I didn't ruin _everything._

"Trin," my voice came out sorrowful and apologetic.

She swallowed. "I needed you," she was turned so I couldn't see her face. "I needed you then more than ever."

"I know."

"No, Dean, I don't think-"

I interrupted her this time, "No, I do, Trinity, you know why? For a while I was dying right along with you. I realized what I did, but you and Cas were gone. Sam doesn't know this, but I went back to that barn over and over again, shaming myself, cursing myself for what I did to you. So many times I've wanted to go back, to fix everything. So many times I've woken up wishing you were lying beside me."

She was quiet for a moment.

I continued, "It's not you who ruins everything she touches. It's me," I scoffed, "It seems to be what I'm best at."

Still no words, but she _and_ her wings had become incredibly still.

"I _do_ need you Trin. So much," my vision became blurry and I sniffled.

Her head raised and slowly turned to look at me. Her eyes watery as well. There was a faint glowing light coming her under her chin. She saw where I was looking and looked down at herself. Where the scar was on her sternum, that we had used to bring her back to now, there was a soft blue light emerging from it. It wasn't bright like it was in the past, but it was an almost mist or fog, maybe cloud, like substance. The colors changed from blues to purples, to greens, and finally to faint red. It was a very calm emission, very unlike what we're used to. There were speckles of shining dots, almost like stars. It slowly tumbled around like a galaxy in a telescope.

We both just stared as it swirled around her, growing bigger and bigger, making a gentle breeze, blowing her short, bouncy curls. Her big, beautiful eyes widened and her chin fell slightly in surprise. I had to say mine did too. Her Marks on her left arm began to do the same. I felt a warm sensation under the skin of my own left arm, almost like that feeling when you get in a shower at the end of a long day, the steamy liquid flowing through my veins, warming my body. I looked down and my Marks were matching hers.

She held out her hand, turning it slowly over and over again. She glanced back and forth between her chest and arm, wind picking up a bit, the colorful light making her eyes glow, her plump lip pouted out a little in astonishment. As it grew and grew, engulfing us in the soft, warm air, a rhythmic thumping sound echoed on the walls and in my core. Our eyes met as I was actually listening to her heart beat being amped in the cloud of light.

Then suddenly, it all was sucked quickly back into her chest, she let a gasp escape, holing out a little longer than usual.

The room was dark and silent again.

I looked on the floor where the small, worn piece of paper had been blown to. It had creases and tears, it was wrinkled and yet smooth from her fingers passing over it over and over. It's white edges frame the black and white picture. The same photo that had been taken of us at that Christmas party. I stared at it for a moment not really believing what I was seeing. Even through this whole change and self-torture she's been going through, she still managed to keep this special memento. In the back of my mind, I was hoping that that small piece of paper that withheld years of memories is what helped keep her as together as she was. I saw the indents of the writing on the back and couldn't help but feel my mouth quirk up at the side. She was still here, she could still come back to me. I only hope that this light show was a good sign.

We both looked down to the space that the long scar had been. But there was no scar. She reached up and gently let her fingers swipe over where it just was. As she stared at the clear skin a tear dripped down.

I looked down at her trembling hand covered in Marks. I slowly reached out and with mine, gingerly undermined her fingers so our hands made a sideways S shape. Hers jumped slightly, but didn't move. I waited and watched.

Slowly her slim fingers curled tighter around mine until our two hands formed one fist. I shifted them so that our fingers were locked.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Ashes of Eden" by Breaking Benjamin**

We looked up at each other at the same time, her lips shook ever so slightly and she stared straight into my eyes. With my other hand I cupped the side of her face and this time, she leaned into my touch instead of jerking away. Her eyes closed almost in pain.

I watched her magnificent features, from her chubby cheeks, her long eyelashes, her full lips. It was like she was battling with herself, should she come back to me or not?

She decided the former.

She sighed and leaned in to my body. I wrapped my arms tightly around her like I never was going to let go again. Her head positioned beneath my chin, her own arms squeezed my back. My hands held her body against mine, settled around her wings. My face was so close to her and her wings that I could smell the faint scent of fresh air and Trinity's natural smell. I had never forgotten that smell, it was like warm vanilla and juicy orange.

I bent my head down and kissed the top of her head, then as she looked up, her forehead. She closed her eyes again, I grinned, she still loved that.

And then she initiated, leaning up to meet my mouth with hers.

Everything inside of me blew up.

The feeling of her lips on mine was something I missed so much and longed for each day and night. I pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I lowered us to her mattress. I felt like I was smiling, and I probably was, but I couldn't help it. She had accepted me again.

I kissed her neck, her clavicle, her shoulders that I had uncovered. My one hand slid down her side softly, and slipped underneath her shirt. I didn't pull up yet, just rubbed my fingers across her smooth skin. Her hand came down to match mine and squeezed, she was giving me the OK. I slowly lifted her grey, cotton shirt up and over her head. I kissed her chest and sternum, her ribs and stomach. All the while massaging her side with my hands.

But as I rubbed to the side, I felt raised bumps. I looked down and saw faint white scars at random places on her body, the longer I looked, the more I saw. I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"I may not be able to die, but I can still get hurt," she said quietly, seeing my face. I let my fingers brush past a few. Everything Cas said was true. She's plainly still human. And that means everything that scars a human, angel, or demon will scar her. My eyes widened and I gazed up at her abdomen. There was a white line about an inch and a half long.

"Trin, I…" realizing it was from when I stabbed her the night before.

"It's okay, Dean," her hand caressed my cheek, the other gripped my bicep holding me above her. I looked into her eyes for a moment longer before her hand cupped the back of my neck, bringing me down to her mouth.

My eyes were closed as I was in complete bliss. I felt her small hands fumble with my belt buckle and jean buttons. Then I felt their familiar coldness on my skin around my waist. My own hands slid under her back and found her bra clasp. I unhooked it and as I went to pull them back, I grazed over her wings. I don't know how it worked with lying down, but I didn;t care.

It shocked me at first, but they felt soft. Even the bone that was merged from her skin was velvety, it kind of reminded me of a deer, elk, or moose antlers. I couldn't help myself, my hands found their way up her wings, crossing the leathery webbing, intersected by three smooth lines, that I could only assume were the barbs.

Then I felt the feathers, I had never experienced something so soft. They were unlike any regular bird feathers. The small fluffier ones drowned my fingers as they swam through them. I couldn't reach the other feathers, but before I even said anything, Trinity sat up and straddled my legs. Her wings became closer to us and without thinking, my hands pet the long, slick feathers, these were more stiff than the others, not quite as soft, but still like a warm blanket. I went to pull my hand away, but as I did, two extra long tendrils wrapped around my fingers and they were like strands of silk.

I hadn't even heard her, but as I travelled her wings, Trinity was making small noises of joy into my neck. I grinned and kissed the side of her head. When I brought my hand back to her body, it landed in between her vast wings, I swear that they had gotten bigger.

I rubbed and massaged her spine between her joints. Her shoulders lifted and goosebumps popped up all over her skin. Her back arched like a cat and her throat emitted low noises of pleasure.

Apparently she enjoyed this like a cat likes its ears scratched.

We fell back against the bed, this time she was on top. She kissed me all over, squeezing my arms and pecs, caressing my neck. And then, just like she always had, her hand came up to tangle its fingers in my hair. As she kissed and nipped here and there, _that was somewhat new,_ she gently tugged and I suppose I couldn't help the small groans I let out either.

The heat between us was so comforting, as was the lack of space. The only way we could get closer happened and my head bent back even more into the sheets than it was, and my eyes looked up at the ceiling. My jaw dropped as I gasped and she clutched my shoulders as our bodies formed against one another. To feel her chest, her stomach, against mine, to feel her thighs caging my waist, her hands holding onto me, I had to have been blushing, and that said something for me. My hands gripped her sides and back, I knew I was holding fast and strong, I could feel her skin and muscle surround my fingertips. Her small whimpers in my ear made me smile, and apparently mine made her too.

My head turned to the side as she kissed my neck, nuzzling with her button-nose. In the mirror, I saw our silhouette against the big window letting in soft moonlight.

My long body stretched out across the sheets, my head at the foot of the bed, Trinity on top of me, curled up in a fashion similar to fetal position, she legs squeezing my hips, and her enormous wings partially folded for convenience, yet extended some, they kept moving and somewhat flapping, similar to the pattern of Trinity's own sounds and movements. If I didn't know any better, it reminded me of a dog's tail wagging when it sees you, or its foot twitching when you rub its belly.

She tugged on my hair again and I couldn't stand it. I hoisted her up and she stayed, straddling me, but we were sitting up now, I on my knees. She wrapped her legs around me and locked her ankles together behind my back.

We pressed our foreheads together and our heavy breathing shared the same air. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I heard _my Trin_ , giggle, I saw her white teeth smile, her delicious lips form a happy grin.

I joined in with the quiet laughter as I held the small of her back and in between her wings and she held the back of my neck with both of her hands, fingers clasped together.

…

I had lost count of what time of night it was. But I didn't care, we had nowhere to be. I could've stayed right here for the rest of my life.

We were laying on our sides under the blankets, facing each other. Her top leg spooned my hips. One hand was under her head, resting, the other fondly traced invisible lines on my chest. I had one arm above her head, running my fingers through her hair, the other running up and down the curvature of her side tenderly.

The moon lit up her hazel eyes and emphasized their beauty. It also shined down on her colossal wings, making the blood red color, more of a dark purple, defining the blackened feathers, and making the shiny blackness of the barbs glisten.

We hadn't said a word the whole time. We didn't need to. We both had a faint smile playing on our lips as we just enjoyed being in each other's company once again.

Our eyelids drooped as more time passed and it had to be nearing early morning. As I lost the battle with my eyes, I heard her sweet voice whisper.

"I've missed you."

"I missed you more than you know," I replied. She quietly giggled and I could hear her falling asleep as well.

Her soothing voice uttered the last words I heard before I lost consciousness.

"I'm still in love you, Dean Winchester."

I just got out, "I'll always be in love with you, Trin."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Author's Note_**

 **Okay! A few reader's challenges have arrived! Woohoo!**

 **1.) A name for Trinity when she wasn't really herself. Someone came up with "Dark!Trinity"... Any others?**

 **2.) Any other ship names for Dean and Trinity?**

 **3.) If any of you were to donate to my cosplay fund, what is something you would want as a prize if you were drawn in a raffle? Ex: signed photo of my in finished cosplay with one of the actors.**

 **4.) Leave answers and other reviews in the comments! ;))**

 **An extra something... My campaign reached $100 yesterday, so that means... THE COSPLAY IS HAPPENING! THE WINGS ARE HAPPENING! THE. PHOTO. OP. WILL. HAPPEN! THINGS ARE BEING GATHERED ON THE INTERNET READY TO ORDER! If I get more, that will mean custom contacts! So please go check it out, and help me out by donating and/or sharing! Thanks guys! I love you! Can't wait to show pictures and videos!**

 **_Chapter 26_**

 **"Caught In the Crossfire"**

 **Sam**

I had checked on Trinity in the morning and was greeted by seeing my brother in her bed. They were on their sides, facing each other with peaceful, calm faces. Their hands on top were clasped together in between them in the small space that there was, and Dean's other hand was under Trinity's neck, his fingers tangled in her curls. Their foreheads were touching. I simply smiled and thought how wonderful it was that she had let him back in. I closed the door and let them sleep in. We had nowhere to be today. And she needed rest.

 **…**

Later in the day, they told me, and Cas who had come home not long before they woke up, of what happened in her room last night. We listened patiently while they recounted everything. Until after the light went into Trinity's chest.

"Woah, woah woah, hold up. I think we're good," I interrupted Dean beginning to explain their "rendezvous".

No one spoke until I glanced over at Trinity and she had a mischievous grin.

"Don't you da-" I started.

"We commenced with the sex," she giggled and Dean shouldered her chuckling himself. She just had to get that in there, didn't she? But it showed she was getting better quickly, I had missed her sense of humor.

With my forearms on my thighs, I bent my head and tried to suppress a laugh. But then I felt a small shove on my arm. I looked over at Cas, who had bumped me purposefully, and he was looking across the table at my brother and Trinity with a warm smile.

I looked over and they were leaning in to each other, both with smiles and holding hands, whispering to each other, probably dirty crap, but I didn't care. I felt my lips curve up in a toothy grin. It was so good to see them happy again.

 **…**

 **Cas**

The morning I left Trinity and Sam in the kitchen, is when I, using Dean's diction, screwed everything over. I shouldn't have left.

I planned on finding Allocen, the Duke of Hell, because I knew he'd still be after Trinity, especially since her demon-self let Lucifer out of the cage.

But I didn't plan on being ambushed though.

"Allocen!" I screamed his name in the empty field. The sun was setting and there was heat lightening in the distance.

I had found a few followers of his and traced him here.

"Hello, Castiel," his deep voice appeared behind me.

I turned around and faced a man of average height in a black suit, and dark brown hair to match his trimmed beard. His dimpled chin stuck out from under his white fedora and he looked up at me slowly with chocolate eyes. He looked like he could be from the Italian maffia.

"I know why you've come,"

"Do you?"

"Of course," he started walking around me, "It's about the special child… Trinity," he paused, "I know you've come to kill me, gather your Winchester toys and defeat Lucifer… again. But," he stopped his pacing, "you won't succeed. You can't, not twice. It was dumb luck any of that happened in the first place, as well as your Father bringing you back to life. Again."

I didn't like his tone.

"Too bad you can't even try any of that," he snapped his fingers and one at a time a dozen demons appeared from the shadows. "Finish him."

The demons swarmed me and as I tried to fight them off, I saw Allocen stand by and wave one last time before vanishing.

"Allocen!" I screamed at the darkness. I fought back and smote half of the demons, but a few more came from the shadows.

Just when I thought the Duke of Hell was right, a bright blue light flashed around me. I heard Enochian being boomed around me in the voices of angels that break glass and mess with human technology. I recognized the script as an exorcism.

Mihr, the angel of friendship, stood before me as a short woman with greying hair. Demons around me dropped as they were sent back to Hell. The corn around me was burnt in the shape of a devil's trap. That must have been the light.

"Hello, Castiel," her gentle voice welcomed me. She would remind a human of a librarian. Her flat, mousy brown hair with stripes of grey, bobbed above her shoulders curving in, rectangle glasses perched on her nose, sky blue eyes tender to look at, and a kind smile to greet you.

I sighed as I stood, wiping my nose, my sleeve coming away red, "Mihr, it's good to see you."

She walked over to me and checked me over and touched two fingers to my forehead to help my healing process. "You too, Castiel, you too," she smiled, "Come on, let's get you back to wherever it is you reside."

 **…**

 **Sam**

It was four months since we got Trinity back. Ever since then, she and Cas have told us more and more about her past and her blood. Some nights it was hard for us to take it all in, either from pity, or from guilt about the night at the barn.

But slowly, she became more comfortable talking about it with us. Sometimes she'd even make an inside joke or two, and we'd actually understand. It was really nice.

But then we'd have to discuss Lucifer and his whereabouts. It was strangely silent around the world for having the Devil walk the earth.

Again.

 **Trinity**

It was October and I walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on after we got back from a hunt with some ghouls.

I turned the hot water on and started to take off my nasty clothes. My shirt would have to be torched it was so disgusting, but I threw my old leather jacket that Bobby had given back to me in the sink to clean off. I twisted my woven bracelet around my wrist and smiled. I touched the Eye of Horus pendant necklace hanging from my neck. Even during the Surge, I somehow managed to keep both of those with me. The room was getting steamy and I hung my towel right outside the curtain and stepped in the shower.

I sighed of relief as the hot water hit my skin, washing away the grime and gore and sweat. It was hard to fit my wings in here, but I made it work and even though they got heavy from the water, it felt nice to have the warmth stream through my feathers. I ran my fingers through my hair and let the water rush through it. I don't know when I chopped it all off, I don't even remember it, but I was still getting used to it. It was strange, I didn't have a natural blanket anymore. But over the past few months it had started to grow back down to a little past my shoulders.

Cas had told me it was why he hadn't been recognizing me in the visions. The visions that I sent him to help find and stop me. The interference with him not receiving them until right before the boys found me must have been from my alter ego trying to stop it. I'm just glad that's all over.

All three boys have been helping me the past few months. Cas would help with my powers, and Sam and Dean would help with control and thought. It was nice having them all here now, at the same time, all supporting me. I finally felt safe, truly safe, for the first time since before my blood was even altered.

I was now becoming quite a pro at using all of my "gifts" as Cas calls them. Occasionally the boys join in with that terminology too. Even through all of the shit I've been through because of them, I think I'm starting to agree. The boys see that and I think it makes them happy to see me not putting myself down all of the time for being what I am.

As time has gone by, I feel strong, not risky strong, but like I'm in control, like I've finally hit the point where I own my powers, and they don't own me.

On the hunt today, I even used them to save Dean's ass. We laughed about it afterwards, just because it was literally his butt that I saved. But I still use my hunter's skills to do most of the work.

The door to the bathroom opened and closed, clicking shut, snapping me out of my thoughts.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Fly Down" by Stephen**

I felt Dean's big hands on my hips, his thumbs rubbing over the joint. His full, soft lips grazed over my neck with ease and passion. His hands travelled up my sides and massaged my shoulders and made their way back to my wings, where they protruded from my back as well as my spine in between them.

As he kissed me, the water ran over us both, and I couldn't contain my sighs as he rubbed my sore muscles. I let my head fall back against his chest and he bent his neck to he could kiss the front of my throat. My hand came up to pass through his fluffy hair, now wet and smooth. He let out a few small groans. _Every time_. The other one flew back to his hip and I grabbed him, pulling him close to me.

Somehow, even with my wings, we maneuvered around so that we were facing each other. Our feverous kissing began and he slid one hand under my thigh to hold it up against his waist. My foot dangled and I could feel the water drip off of my toes. My hands gripped his shoulders, and the other one of his held us up against the wall. My fingers traced over the raised bumps on his bicep, the mark that Cas left him. His would occasionally find my many scars and do the same. It was strange yet comforting to know that we both loved all of our imperfections. Whether it was because they each held a story, or because it showed we were both human, I don't know, and don't really care.

He pushed me against the wall and took a deep breath. My fingers clenched onto his muscular arms and shoulders. I opened the eyes I had clenched shut and saw the Samulet dangling from his neck. The trinket that Dean never removed, the little charm that meant the world to my boyfriend and brother. I slightly smiled, I loved how close he and Sam were and I knew it's what kept these boys together, their love for one another, their loyalty. I just couldn't believe they let me wiggle my way into their little family. I saw him eye my own gift from Sam, the chain making its way down my chest. I never took mine off either.

Dean's hot lips pressed against my neck, before I moved my own head down to match his mouth with mine. I wrapped my leg around his waist, pulling him closer. I gripped the back of his neck, one hand sliding up into his hair. Our lips searched each other's necks and faces, the steaming water pouring over us.

He pushed against me forcing a sigh out. I hugged him tightly, locking my hands together behind his back. He groaned in my ear as his head was bent down because of our height difference.

I felt my fingers push into his skin and as we moved together in synchronization, my nails dug into his back. I felt his muscles become taut as he held my hips and thigh. My breath got stuck in my throat and my jaw dropped against his shoulder.

He gasped against my skin and then I felt both of his hands lift me up off of the shower floor. My legs instinctively wrapped around his bare waist and I held onto him, breathing heavily.

The next thing I knew, my watery back was shoved up against the misted wall. Dean kissed my clavicle and as he lifted me I felt his soft, full lips find their way to my abdomen. I ran my fingers through his wet hair as his kisses on my stomach filled it with butterflies.

Then Dean lost his footing and we both slipped down to the pooling water. I flipped my hair out of my eyes and looked across the floor at him. We sat for a moment right before we both started laughing.

I crawled the short distance over to him, the tips of my wings trailing behind me. He watched me and his hands slipped in the water a little more, making it look like I was making him nervous. I giggled as I straddled him, the hot water rained down on us.

I ran my hands over his chest and traced the anti-possession symbol tattooed on his smooth skin. I bent down and kissed it, holding his hands down, our fingered laced together.

I brought them up to my sides where I let go. They passed softly over me then pulled me close to his steaming body. His fingers tickled my wings and I felt the feather shudder and saw Dean smile. I bumped our foreheads together on purpose and we sat like that for I don't know how long.

An urgent call came from the other room, forcing us out of our little heaven.

 **…**

 **Sam**

Cas had just appeared in shambles while my brother and Trinity were in the shower together.

"Sam!" he heaved as he leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"Cas!" I ran over to him, helping to hold his weight. His clothes were disheveled and he had a stream of blood coming from his mouth and eyebrow. A bloody spot was making its way through his white shirt. "Cas! What the Hell happened?!"

"Lucifer, he, he found me. I tried to fight," he coughed, "the angel blade just missed me," he indicated his wound. "You have to get Trinity away from here. He'll follow me, but I had to warn you."

I called out for Dean and Trinity.

Bobby walked in and had about the same reaction as I did. Cas retold the story.

"Balls!" Bobby grumbled.

A few minutes later, the two came out in comfy-looking clothes, a few places still a bit wet from their shower. Trinity's wings still drying off and her hair a frizzy mess, framing her face. They came around the corner, Dean's arm around her back, hers around his and the other hand placed on his chest. They were giggling and grinning. Up until they saw Cas.

Trinity let go of my brother and ran over to us on the couch.

"Cas! What happened?!" she gripped his hand and face.

He told them what he'd just told me.

In unison, "Son of a bitch!"

"You have to get away from here," Cas began, pushing her away.

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not running like a coward. I'm strong enough-"

"No, you have to go," he coughed. Before neither of them said anything else, Trinity placed three fingers to the angel's forehead. I had never noticed, but when she healed, she use three instead of two like the angels. It must have been how Cas taught her to harness _all_ aspects of her powers.

Cas was returned to his strong self and we all stood. He stared into Trinity's eyes, and she gave him the glare right back.

She wasn't going anywhere without him.

 **Dean**

The entire house started rumbling and we all looked around.

"Go!" Cas shoved her forward, but she bounced right back.

"Dammit, Cas, we're not leaving you behind! So let's get out of here and we can think up a plan later!" I grabbed his arm and hauled him forward.

All four of us started heading to the door, but as we neared it, a man of average height and looked like he belonged in _The Godfather_ , appeared in the threshold.

"You're not going anywhere," he snapped his fingers and all of us flew back the way we came.

"Allocen?" Trinity grumbled as she sat up. Cas nodded in affirmation.

"Let's see," he sauntered towards us as two more demons flanked his side. "Don't need you," he pointed a finger at Bobby and flicked it sideways, causing him to crash into the bookshelf. "Don't need you," then at Sam, but the other direction. "Hm," he pondered at me, "Not, yet," he simply pointed straight at me and it felt like there were ropes tying me to the wall. He looked at Cas and narrowed his eyes, "I'll deal with you later," I heard Cas inhale, it looked like he was in the same position I was.

"Ah! There she is!" he took a few more steps forward as Trinity stood up. She glared at him and her wings extended menacingly. "Ooo, fancy," I didn't like his arrogant tone.

She threw her hand out and Allocen tumbled backwards knocking into his henchmen like bowling pins. She stepped forward holding her arm steady. As she neared him, I pulled out the demon dagger from my pocket and unsheathed it.

"Trin!" she turned just in time to catch the blade I tossed her. In one swift move, she twirled it and poised it ready to strike. As she bent down to inhalate him, he turned over with a gun and shot her in the chest. The dagger fell to the floor.

Still not quite used to the fact that she was basically immortal, I called out, "No!"

But she just staggered back, looked down at the wound and, "Ouch.

She was getting considerably stronger.

She did some movement with her fingers and knocked the gun out of his hands, all the while holding his companions down. She held out her palm and the Stygian Blade appeared in her hand out of thin air. She held it to the Duke of Hell's chest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Bobby start to stand. But then Allocen's deep laughter filled the room.

"Out. Numbered," he sneered at Trinity with blood-coated teeth. Whatever she was doing to him was powerful.

I heard Cas struggle to my side and then Bobby and my brother in the other direction. And then I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulder and hair and a cold knife to my throat.

"Let them go," she kept a poker face, but only I, because of our bond, could feel the fear within her.

"Ah, ah, ah, no halfsies here. Me first," he frowned. Trinity shoved him back down to the hard floor by the collar of his shirt. He chuckled when she backed away. As he stood, he continued the laughter and brushed off his suit jacket.

But no one moved after that.

"Let. Them. Go," she growled, her chest rising and falling.

"I don't think I'm going to do that," he disappeared and reappeared right behind Trinity, holding a strange blade to her throat. He sucked in air.

 _Why aren't you moving? It's just a dagger_ , I thought to myself.

"Ah, yes, I've had it all along," he chuckled.

I looked to Cas and his eyes were wide and worried.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm not going to kill you, not yet. This is just so you'll cooperate." He glanced up at the rest of us, "This is her very own special blade you know, the only one in existence that can kill her permanently."

It was a shiny metal that I just couldn't place, with inscriptions on it and a split down the middle giving it two pointy ends. The edges were wavy and lined with white.

"Blessed by Lucifer himself, infused with the mojo they put into those angel blades and this little thing," he nodded sideways at the one man holding the demon blade. "Just to make sure, it's lined with salt, holy water, and oil. You gotta love it!" he laughed loudly. He was just telling us this because I knew he was going to kill us.

But he wasn't. Trinity made eye contact with me, assuring me everything was going to be alright. I should be the one doing that.

Before she could even do anything, Cas whirled around and smote the demon holding him back. Another came for him, but he was no match for the angel.

"Stop him!" Allocen cried out. Trinity threw her head back against his nose and he stumbled backward. The blade he was holding flew in the corner.

Both Sam, Bobby, and I, with the new distractions, fought against our captors and all of us began to win. Trinity whirred the Stygian blade around, killing the demons that seemed to just keep coming. She, with her sword and powers, was a hurricane.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Crossfire" by Stephen**

As the horde began to dissipate, there was a loud crack in the air.

I stopped where I was to see Sam stand as still as a statue. He looked down at his abdomen as blood started to spread from the gunshot wound.

"Sammy!" I shouted as he dropped to his knees.

"No!" Trinity screamed with me.

The demon I was fighting kicked me back against the wall and punched me, repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, hey, now let's just talk about this," Allocen's voice sounded along with his nervous footsteps. I could only imagine the sight he was seeing, how terrifying she must be right now.

A bright light started shining in my face as Cas smote the demon that was pinning me down. I looked at him once and he nodded. I held my ribs and ran over to my little brother.

"Hey, Sammy, look at me, okay? Look at me," I held his face in my hands as his eyes started rolling and his chin dropped. "We've been through this, little brother, you're not going anywhere, not without me."

The only demons still living were Allocen and the one Cas had in his grip. Bobby had kneeled down beside me, a hand on both of our shoulders.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled against my hand.

"No. No, no, no, no… God no," I pulled him in my embrace. Bobby's grip tightened, but he said nothing.

"Listen to me," Allocen was cut short when the sound of metal being swirled through the air filled the room. I looked up through my watery vision and saw Trinity pinning the demon against the wall with the black sword. She looked sideways over at me holding Sam's lifeless body and her eyes filled with anger and hatred. Without even blinking the powerful eyes took place over her hazel. It was strange to watch, but I didn't care.

I held my brother as she looked at me. Something in her eyes was asking _my_ permission to use her powers to end a life.

Immediately I nodded.

She closed her eyes once, telling me to do so too.

Behind my eyelids, I could see and feel a bright emission. Allocen screamed, but it was cut short when the light shut off. Right after, I heard the sound of a blade being slashed across a throat. Cas killed the last demon.

The next thing I knew she was on the other side of Sam, brushing his thick hair away from his eyes. She didn't say anything, but her hazel eyes scoured his face and her lip trembled.

"Trinity!" Cas's voice boomed. We both looked up just as he stepped behind Trinity's back. A demon, the head henchman of Allocen, that had hidden himself, had been about to stab Trinity in the back with Her blade.

But Cas received the blow instead.

"Cas!" Trinity screeched.

My best friend gasped and the demon held onto him, looked at us one more time, winking. Right before he disappeared, a dimmed light began to show from Cas's chest.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed into the empty air, holding her hands up behind her head, tears streaming down her face.

Her wings extended fully in anger and the house rumbled.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Author's Note_**

 **Hi guys! I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I honestly have tried to sit and write as often and as much as I could, but between this being a REALLY long chapter and me being in school as well as the musical, I've just been incredibly busy. Anyway, I hope you forgive me, because I'm rewarding your admirable patience with a 16,809 word long chapter! Haha**

 **Fun fact... this whole 27 chapter journey was basically like one season of Supernatural in my head, and I hope in yours too. So... that means that this chapter is like a season finale.** **That being said, I just want to say that this is only the ending of PART ONE! Not the whole thing! So don't worry, there WILL be more to this story after this chapter. ;) And by more, I mean basically a whole 'nother half. Lol**

 **So in advance, it might take about as long to update for a couple of reasons, 1.) Imma have to torture you just a little bit just like the SPN writers do lol. 2.) The musical is coming up, meaning only one week till tech week (Oh My Chuck, it's a busy & stressful week, if any of you are theatre kids, you understand haha) and two weeks until opening night. So, this Stepsister (we're doing Cinderella for those of you who missed it lol) won't have a lot of time on her hands, especially when you throw Hell in... and by Hell I mean school. Lol. So I hope to not wait AS long, but I'll keep you posted on my Facebook page. If you haven't followed it yet, please do! I post BTS stuff and such. :) Also, poll question, would anyone follow me if I made a Twitter or Instagram for Abomination? :) Please answer! ;D**

 **For everyone who has waited for this chapter, and that means you didn't just read it all and got here, I gave the chapters titles! =D I'm open to different suggestions for them too, so if you have a good idea for a certain chapter, let me know and I may use it. ;)**

 **Anyway, I'm so excited for the cosplay, still welcoming donations and sharing... and guys... please review, I want to hear from all of you lovely creatures! :) Also, anyone like the music I put in my Song Notes? :) Cause I do... ;D**

 **One more thing before you read, if all of you awesome people like my story, like me, or just like SPN and fanfics, please go check out my sister's amazing one. Her name is Wannabe94 and we have similar writing styles. I love it, and I think you will too. It's called "** **Kiss FM Heavens Arsenal". :) Go leave her some reviews too, she's an awesome person and deserves some recognition, plus... I mean, she did take me to my first con and basically got me Jensen Ackles for my birthday hahaha! 3**

 **So, yeah, enjoy the last chapter of "_Part One_: The Ashes"**

 **_Chapter 27_**

 **"Dance with the Devil"**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 ***Pause and reflect on the journey we've read to get here... you could say the... Road So Far...***

 **"Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas**

 **Trinity**

This was not happening. No, it couldn't be happening.

I looked down at Sam held in Dean's arms, completely unmoving, jaw slack, eyes calm. Tears dripped from Dean's face onto his little brother's. But it was as if Dean wasn't breathing, he was looking at the space where Cas and the demon had just disappeared.

Cas looked at me before I lost sight of him. His eyes widened in pain and promise. I don't know what was happening, I don't know if My blade was working as a regular angel blade or not.

I cursed myself because I knew so little about my own demise.

"Dean-"

"No Bobby. No, all of the crap we've been through… just no. This isn't… this isn't how he ends."

I was still peering in the empty space, tears blurring my vision, my heartbeat filling my ears. But something inside me flipped. I still felt my eyes in their different state and power flowing through my bones.

I turned around and without a word took Sam's face in my hands. I gently pushed his soft hair away from his eyes and heard Dean's barely audible whisper.

"Fix him… Trinity… please. Fix him."

He didn't even have to ask. But I had never brought someone back from the dead before. I didn't know if I even could. Or if I was able to, how. I wracked my brain for answers. I searched all the knowledge of angels and demons and other things, all files in my mind.

"Move," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes, I knew I couldn't bare to see Dean's eyes, everything void in them because the thing he cared about most in this world, and I didn't even doubt it, I didn't even challenge Sam's place in his heart for my own spot, the person that mattered everything to him, the reason he kept going all these years, had just died in his arms, taking a piece of himself away with him.

Dean listened without protest. He laid Sam's lifeless body down on the hardwood. I moved and breathed as if in autopilot. My jaw was set, the tears had frozen in my eyes, my breathing had slowed to a controlled speed. But inside my head, everything was chaos, so much had just happened I wasn't sure what actually happened. I was panicking, not really knowing what to do, not knowing what would work, not knowing if I'd ever see or speak to either my brother or my best friend ever again.

But my body said otherwise. It was like some trance that my adrenaline had put me under. Because one thing I was sure of, if I didn't do this, I was certain Sam would stay dead this time and this was a chance I was willing to take.

I unbuttoned his bloody flannel and before I could stop myself, I looked up to Dean. I don't know why, but I did.

His bright green eyes were so glassy they looked like an infinity pool. His puffy bottom lip trembled and he was looking at his brother with such desperation.

I took his cheek in my red-coated hand, "Dean," he didn't look away, "Dean, look at me. Babe look at me," his broken eyes peered into mine, "Trust me, okay?" he slowly nodded, undoubtedly feeling the same way I did but maximized. "I love you," I assured him.

The house shook again and everything around us rumbled. Killing Allocen must have set something off, I wasn't sure, but I didn't care. I was focused on the task right before my eyes.

"We have to get out of here!" Bobby shouted above the noise.

"No! I'm staying here!" Dean replied.

"No you're not! Get out of here," I shoved him away, "I'll stay with Sam and meet you out there!" He began to protest, but I looked at him and took his hand as Bobby pulled him up off the ground, books falling around us. "I promise."

Once Bobby pulled Dean out into the car yard, I looked back down at Sam and around us. Things were falling and walls were cracking.

"C'mon Sam, let's do this," I mumbled. I placed my hand over the gunshot entrance and felt his skin become warm and soft and pliable. I started pushing my fingers down until I felt them enter his body. I closed my eyes as I searched for the bullet. I felt the little metal piece slide across my fingers. I grasped it and retracted my hand. It came out bloody and holding a small bullet that had elements of different things that are dangerous to different supernatural beings.

I tossed it aside without a second glance and looked back to Sam's abdomen, the skin had started to morph back to how it was, like I had willed it to. I pressed my hand against the wound once more and a dim red light shone from beneath my palm. When I removed it the skin was as good as new, besides the smears of blood.

I moved my hand over his heart and gripped the skin tightly. Even though I felt my nails pierce his skin, I knew it had to be done. I put my other hand over my own heart and did the same. Then I closed my eyes and forced power and energy through me, every nerve, every bone, every muscle. As surges of it coursed out of my fingertips, both of our bodies would pulse, as if we were simultaneously attached to defibrillators.

The pain I felt was immense, but I pushed it aside when I felt Sam's own heart beat pound against my hand and I heard it echo in my mind.

The next thing I knew, his chest arched up and his eyes flew open with a loud, long gasp for air. As he did this I was thrown away by a reverberation of my own power and landed on my butt, holding myself up with my hands on the floor behind me.

The cracks in the wall and ceiling were getting bigger and spreading farther. Almost all of the books had fathen from the shelves, bottles of unfinished whiskey had crashed to the floor, shattering and spilling the brown liquid.

As he got his breath under control, I wanted to run over to him, hug him and never let go, tell him everything was okay, that everything was going to be fine. But my instincts took over and I helped him up and he tried to say my name, but I cut him off.

"We have to get out of here!"

As I had my arm around his back, his moose-sized body lagged against my own small frame. It was difficult running conjoined with him, but he was too weak to move on his own still.

As we neared the front door, I heard cracks, crashes, and bangs behind us. We kept running, but I glanced behind us and I saw the house caving in like a tidal wave. Dust filled the air and the ground trembled.

I shouldered the door open with a loud thud. "Jump!" I yelled over the commotion. And as Sam and I leaped forward into the dirt, Bobby's entire house imploded. We covered our heads and waited. We waited until the dust cleared. We waited until we heard Dean and Bobby's footsteps running towards us.

 **Cas**

"Listen little brother, I don't really want to hurt you. I have never, and will never want to hurt any of my family. You know that, don't you?" Lucifer asked me as he twirled Trinity's blade in between his fingers.

I was tied up and hanging by my wrists from a beam in an old home with cobwebs and cracked walls, stains and just plain chaos. But it looked like nothing had been touched in years. And the longer I was here, the whole scene looked so familiar, just altered with dust and faded stains. Stains like the blood and the scorched angel wings.

My chest rose and fell defeatedly, my eyes drooped from pain and exhaustion, blood dripped from my wrists, my face, and my chest wound. Although it didn't kill me, it felt like it was, it certainly tried to, but I'm guessing since it wasn't a full angel blade, that's why it didn't work. But it seemed to have disabled my angelic powers for the time being, as well as the whole atmosphere of this house did.

"Trinity sure has screwed up a lot for all of us, hasn't she?"

I didn't answer.

"You know, all I wanted was to create the perfect little soldier, like John Winchester did with Dean. But you know what, the flaw that came back to bite me in the ass, the loophole I never meant to create, that stupid humanity. That's what got in the way all these years, over and over again," he sighed, "It's rather annoying."

"I don't know what you think you're going to do Lucifer. She's passed the point of your grasp."

"But you know what I can still use against her?" he paused as he bent down to pick up more weapons, "I can still use you."

He cackled before the cold metal pierced my skin.

 **Dean**

"Trin!" I ran over to the two bodies on the ground, covered in dirt, dust, and blood.

"Dean!" Bobby chased right behind me. I felt his hand pull me back as a piece of the building fell in front of me, where I would have been if he hadn't stopped me. I looked back at him and we had a silent conversation of thank you's, then he nodded telling me to keep going.

I heard coughing. As I got closer I heard two kinds of coughing, one higher pitched, the other lower, like I was used to all of my life.

I stopped where I was, "Sammy?"

He sat up squinting through the dust. "Dean-"

I cut him off with a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, one over his shoulder, the other under his arm, and squeezed tightly. I buried my nose in his shoulder. He's told me before that even when nothing deadly has happened, I still hug like it's the last thing I'll do. Well, who knows? One day it might be.

He coughed against my shoulder as he clapped me on the back as I held onto his. All I could think of was that my brother was still alive. Trinity had done it, she had pulled through.

Trinity…

I looked up and saw her sitting back on one hand, holding her chest with the other bloody one. She wasn't looking at me, but at Sam. She had happiness in her eyes, and I grinned.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"That sonavabitch, Allocen, shot you," I explained, and he got a confused look on his face, "But Trin saved you," I said with awe and gratitude.

He turned around and saw her.

"Hey, Sam," she gave him a small smile.

I knew she was beyond happy to see him alive, but I could tell she was now thinking about Cas. As I realized this, it invaded my mind too, now that Sam was back.

He leaned over and held onto her tightly. Squeezing and turning his face in towards her neck. She wrapped her own arms around him as much as she could and did the same, closing her eyes.

"What am I, ya idjit?" Bobby voiced up behind us.

"Bobby," Sam stood and hugged our father-figure.

I watched them and then turned to see Trinity staring at the ruins of Bobby's house, tears filling her eyes. She slowly turned to me.

It was strange, I had never seen her eyes do what they were doing before. They were normal, but instead of hazel, the glowing, electric blue of an angel's shone.

She was connecting to Cas. I knew that had to be it.

"We have to find him, Dean," I crawled over to her and pulled her to me. I felt her lips move against my skin, "We have to."

"We will, I promise."

So many promises tonight. It worried me.

 **Cas**

"She will come for you!" Lucifer yelled over my sounds of agony. "You know she will! She will either come for you and be mine, or be smart and leave you here."

I felt her trying to find me, trying to connect with me. If I had had my powers, I would have told her to stay away.

"And for your own sake, I hope she shows," he growled in my ear and some sort of cursed blade sliced across my skin.

 **Trinity**

My head was killing me. Cas was getting tortured I knew it. I could feel it. I couldn't pinpoint his exact spot, but I knew where he was and that was enough. But I didn't like where he was.

I stood and hugged Dean, "You should stay here, find a place for me to come back to," I tried for a smile. But I just couldn't shake all of these feelings I had.

"Like Hell we're letting you go dance with the devil alone," Sam spoke up. Bobby had done a check up on him not long ago, to make sure everything was alright with him physically. He had tried with me, but I assured him, I was fine. They all looked at me as soon as I said fine, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're thinking, and we want to save him as much as you do. But you can't just go in guns blazing with no plan, at all, without anyone there for you," Dean held my hand.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt-"

"You act like we don't feel the same way about you."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, yeah, buts… we're going. There's no way out of it," Sam used that brotherly tone.

"Fine," I gave in.

"But," Dean continued, "Bobby, you should stay back and find a secure place," he glanced at Bobby then at the ruins of his home. I felt as though the initial shock of losing it hadn't set in yet. I know it hadn't hit me yet.

"You're seriously pulling that crap on me now?" he asked incredulously.

All three of us seemed to give him the same look.

"Well balls," he sighed exasperatedly, "Fine," he walked over to us, hugging each, "But you better not die and leave me here on this godforsaken ball of dirt alone."

I was the last hug, "We'll be back, Bobby."

He smelled like flannel, alcohol, and after shave.

"You idgits be careful, alright?"

"When are we ever not careful?" Dean tried for a joke.

"I'm not answering that," Bobby replied.

I took each of the boys hands. I had never flown with more than Cas before, but I could feel the strength within me. Partially propelled by my emotions right now, but I knew I had become stronger.

"See ya soon, Bobby," I gave him a small smile before we disappeared into the warped vision and constant wind of rising and falling, twisting and turning of the flight of an angel. The boys yelled all the way until we landed.

"How do you manage that?" Sam bent over, hand on his knees catching his breath. His flowing hair blown back at funny angles.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Dean mumbled. I had forgotten about his fear of heights.

But while they were complaining, my wings settled down against my back. I stared at the building in front of us that withheld Cas.

After recovering, Sam flanked my side, "Where are we?"

"Hartville, Ohio." I held out my palm and the picture I had for some reason kept all these years appeared there. The picture depicting me and my two dead sisters.

"Trinity… what is that?" Dean asked from my other side.

"A memory I've tried to forget," I paused as I looked at the dark, ramshackle house. Even though it was abandoned and looked completely empty, I knew what its walls hid and I could feel the power emanating from it. And from the looks on the boys' faces and their body language, they could too. Something awful was brewing inside, stirring awake and alive, more than bad memories.

I lit a flame in my palm and the picture burnt and sizzled, it's image began to be eaten up by the flames. "It's my old house," I crumpled the ashes in my fingers, "The one where everything started."

 **Cas**

I tried to call to Trinity, tried to tell her to not come in, to stay away. But I just couldn't. My breath was hot and heavy against my chest that my chin was touching. I wanted to close my eyes, to give up, but I knew I had to keep fighting, like I told Trinity to. I knew she was here, I could feel her, but I wish she wasn't.

Lucifer chuckled in the shadows. The moonlight shined on the floor making my blood glimmer against it. "She's here," he taunted.

"How are you doing Trinity dear?" he looked at me smiling, but not speaking directly to me. Behind him I saw the three most important people in my life emerge from the shadowy threshold.

 **Trinity**

My entire body decided to drop thirty degrees.

Lucifer stood there in front of Cas who was hanging by his wrists, bloody and tired. I could feel his sense of powerlessness. Lucifer was doing something to him to make him so vulnerable.

"What did I tell ya?" he patted Cas on a cheek, his fingers coming away red. "Told you she would come. Your loyalty towards each other is so powerful, you'd die for each other again and again," he twirled around to face us, "All of you infact!" He looked different than last time I saw him, more like a man, yet still so angelically powerful. And he also looked different than the last time the boys saw him, they said his skin was peeling off because Nick the Vessel couldn't hold his power. He seemed to be doing just fine now.

As if he read my mind, "If you're wondering why Nick here is working for me now," he paused and gave us a mischievous sideways glance, "It's because of you my dear," he pointed at me, his ice blue eyes piercing my soul.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at the devil.

"Yeah, I feel great thanks to you. The power you retain energizes me," he made a motion as if something was welling up inside of him and bubbling up and he breathed in deeply through his nose. "When you get stronger, so do I. After all, you are the way you are because of me," he tilted his head and gave a grin with a wink.

"What is he talking about Trin?" Dean asked me from my side. Cas and I had told the boys almost everything. Except the memories of the last time I was in this house. They knew Lucifer had to do with it, but they didn't know about the visions, about the history, I thought I was protecting them, along with the fact that I didn't want to delve into those images I had locked away years ago.

"Ooo, juicy," Lucifer rubbed his hands together and shivered his shoulders. "Did you not tell him of our lovely past my dear? Cause I think it's a fun story!" he giggled. Satan actually giggled. "Why do you think I chose this venue? Hm? For it's looks?" he asked sarcastically gesturing around to the shambles of my old house.

He paused and paced. "Houses hold memories, if you know how, you can conjure up images, moving images. Sort of like what do you hunters call them? Um, death echos? Yes, things similar to those beasties."

I knew about death echos. They were ghosts who were stuck reliving their death over and over again until freed.

I didn't like where this was going.

"Has your lover here ever told you about her past?" He took two steps closer to us. The boys shifted uncomfortably, but stood their ground. I was a statue. He wasn't going to drive me away that easily. He'd been inside my head too many times for me to get nervous around him without a violent initiation. Although my conscious told me that nervous and terrified were two different things.

"Of course," Sam spoke up. I looked up to him, and his expression shocked me. His face showed protective determination, but his eyes looked absolutely terrified. Then I remembered his whole fiasco with Lucifer. I looked to Dean and he looked furious. His eyes were hard as diamonds and his jaw was set in such a way that if we weren't standing before the devil himself right now, I would want to kiss it with the fear of it cutting my lips.

"Has she really?" he squinted at us, pursing his lips with a sarcastic, condescending smile to match his tone.

"The important parts you son of a bitch," he stepped forward and Lucifer held up his hands.

"Dean," I cautioned, putting my hand on his stomach, holding him back. He looked down at me, asking, why. Why was I stopping him from attacking the devil?

"Thanks for holding back your guard dog there, dear." Lucifer paced around us and I didn't move, but I constantly kept my vision trained.

Abruptly, "You know what?" he paused and twisted on his heel to look at us, "I think it's a nice night for a movie. Don't you?" he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I scowled.

"Why your biography of course, my love!" he spread his arms wide and chuckled.

And then I heard them, the voices that I had shoved in the back of my mind for years, trying to forget, trying to heal.

 **Dean**

"Trinity, you can't go with her, I can't lose you too. Who knows if we can fix her," the girl's voice became darker. "If not, we're the ones that need to stick together."

"We're no better than she is Avari!" a familiar voice, but sounding much younger and innocent, less weathered, yelled in a whisper.

"Yes we are! Do you not realize what she is, what she's becoming?!" a more mature voice did the same, but similar to the one I knew.

"We're all monsters! She's just different than we are! Don't you understand? Just because we're nephilim doesn't make us any less of freaks that her being part demon! We all need fixed. But we're family. You may have given up on her, but I havn't," Trinity's young voice replied in the same hushed tone.

I hadn't seen them until I looked across the room, but there were apparitions over in a shadowy threshold leading to a dark room. They were like ghosts, but more solid. Extremely similar to the death echos we've hunted, but these were almost, touchable, almost too real.

Lucifer rose his voice, "How does it feel? To see her again I mean?" he was looking between the figures and Trinity with an evil smile on his face. I looked down at Trin beside me.

She was staring at the ghost-like things, eyes wide and watery, chest moving with her shallow breaths, lips parted.

I looked back up to where she was watching. As I looked closer the girl closest to us was tall and thin, very bird-like. She had blonde hair, it was so blonde it was almost silver and it fell down over her shoulders and back like a cascading waterfall, completely straight. Her skin was a lot paler than Trinity's, almost like she had lost too much blood. She had pastel blue eyes that stuck out of her slim face with a hardened, angry look. She was like the exact opposite of Trinity.

Then I looked to the girl the older one was cornering against the dingy wall. She looked just about the same as she did now. Just so much younger, so much more scared. Her gorgeous hazel eyes still full of innocence and youth, a type of hope that was different than the kind I saw within her when she's around us, yet there was sadness in them. Her hair was still insanely curly like it is now, still just as black, just not as long as it had been, kind of like it is now, shoulder blade length. She didn't have any visible scars. She looked like… a kid.

Trinity had told us that she had lost her sisters when she was only eighteen. Even in the five years she spent alone before we met she had changed a lot from this sight. And especially up until now. The girl standing beside me looked so much older, much more confident and powerful. Yet there was always going to be that sadness and regret, anger and hurt within her. She had experienced too much pain in her life to get rid of those emotions. But also, like I said, somehow we'd given her hope again. Hope I don't think she

ever thought she'd have in her life.

Young Trinity started to push the older one, Avari, out of the way. Trin had barely mentioned her deceased sisters through all of the years we've known her. I knew their names and that she was involved with their deaths, but not how. But we never pushed her. Though depending on what is revealed tonight, I might see why she hasn't wanted to talk about them.

Avari grabbed her by the arm, "Trinity, you aren't listening to me!" she continued in the hushed tone, wanting to yell, but occasionally glancing around nervously afraid someone may hear. "You are a fool if you believe there is salvation for Persephone."

"If we can control it, then Seph can control it," Trinity stared into her older sister's eyes with determination.

"Stop calling her that," she growled between clenched teeth.

"Why? Because I'm showing emotion? Or because you don't want me to attach myself to her?" she glared. "She's not a pet, Avari. She's our sister. I vowed to protect her."

"To whom?" Avari asked patronizingly.

"Myself. She's my little sister, and if you don't think I wouldn't do anything for her, then I don't know how you can even consider yourself ours."

Avari's face didn't change. She reminded me of Cas, but with even less emotion, even less humanity.

Trinity scoffed, "Look at yourself, you're like a robot, if you don't think you've changed," another huff.

"Tinny? Avie?" a small child appeared behind Avari. She had intense red hair, it was curly like Trinity's, but cut short in a frizzy bob. She had pale skin like Avari and big, light green eyes, similar to Trin's and freckles covering her small face.

The two older girls turned around. Trinity crouched down and took the small girl's shoulders in her hands. "Hey, baby, I need you to go to your room and sleep. We have a big day tomorrow," she glanced back at Avari.

"Why are you fighting?" the girl who must have been Persephone asked young Trinity.

"We're not, we're just sorting things out," she gave her younger sister a comforting smile.

"Trinity, I'm not finished," Avari's stern voice sounded next to her sisters, not directly looking at them.

"For now, you are," Trinity glared up at her. "C'mon, chicka, let's get you in bed." They started walking away up a staircase. "I'll tell you a story of a dream I've been having… a dream of a blue eyed angel," she smiled down at her small sibling, leaving the eldest staring after them, anger stitched across her delicate features.

The apparitions disappeared and the Trinity beside me, the Trinity I knew, spoke up, hurt and rage hidden in her voice. "What are you doing?" I looked down at her and she was glaring at Lucifer across the room, her eyes filled with tears that she was trying her best to keep control of. Lucifer stood in front of Cas who was fighting to keep his eyes open, blood dripping from his lips and various other places.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? Reminding you of why you're here, why you're mine."

Trinity started to talk back, but Lucifer held up a hand, "Sh," he warned, holding a finger to his lips with a devilish smile, "It's rude to talk during a movie. Let's fast-forward a few hours, shall we?"

The misty scene warped and spun and then settled again. Nothing had changed, but I heard distant shouting and then footsteps. The oldest and middle girl stood at the top of the stairway.

"Avari! Shut up! This isn't fair! You didn't give up on me when I started to lose control! Did you? Did you?!"

"Because we're the same! She… she is a monster!"

"You're the monster! She is our sister! She is all we have left!"

"We have each other!"

"Barely! My God, Avari! Do you not see yourself, hear yourself? Do you not realize that you're not even you anymore? You've changed so much that if I wasn't being held captive here and forced to be around you twenty four seven, I wouldn't recognize you!"

Avari's hand flew across Trinity's cheek. Trin looked back up at her sister with a betrayed look on her face.

"That's not true… that's not true," Avari's breath was picking up and she kept blinking, like she was trying to shake en emotion she just couldn't let go of.

Trinity got a worried look and took her sister's hand, "Look, let's all just go and see if we can find someone, find an angel, something, that can help us. I can't help but feel like my dreams mean something. We can do this, all of us, together," she gripped Avari's hand tightly.

But the older one's eyes hardened and shoved Trinity away with force. "You're wrong, you're a fool and you're wrong." She turned around, her back toward her sister and took a couple steps, but paused. "And if you won't go with me, you're not going with her. I know your powers are stronger than either of ours… You can't be alone or worse… With a demon."

In not even a whole second, an angel blade slid out of Avari's sleeve and she twirled around, forcing the dagger in front of her with might. But she clearly wasn't skilled with it, not as much as Trinity. She deflected it, twisting her hands around it and flipping it around so that she was in possession.

"Avari! Stop it! You're letting the angel blood flood your mind, like it had mine. Just, listen-"

"No!" Avari lunged again and tackled Trinity to the ground. She grabbed her wrist and banged it to the ground over and over again, trying to free it from the blade. One more hit against the hardwood, and the blade skittered across the floor. She flew up and over to it and as Trinity tried to stand back up, kicked her back down. Trinity tumbled down the steps and landed hard on the bottom.

She attempted to lift herself up off the ground with shaking arms, hair dangling in her face. Avari descended the staircase.

"You think you can just leave me? Take the little abomination with you and let her turn you on me? I know you'd come back to kill me, one day."

"Avie," Trinity coughed. Her older sister kicked her side and she flipped over, crumpling to the ground in fetal position.

"Don't call me that!"

"This isn't you, this isn't us. Remember… remember that summer, the one at the beach," she coughed, tears filling her eyes while she looked up at Avari.

She paused right before she was about to deliver another blow. Thoughts were crossing her mind, but whatever was changing her, the angelic blood, must have trumped her own conscious. She kicked Trinity again with wrath on her face and from the ground Trinity yelped in pain. Avari bent down and collected her younger sister's throat in her grip.

"Goodbye, sister," she pulled her arm back with the blade and aimed it at Trinity's heart. The younger version of the girl I knew looked beyond hurt. I had seen the same face on Sam's face and my own before. Right as Avari began to drive the point forward, another one went through her own chest from behind. She let out a gasp and looked down at the spreading blood and faint light growing brighter and brighter.

Something switched inside of her and it showed in her eyes, it's like she was reduced to an innocent child again. "Trinity?"

The blade was pulled out and Avari fell to the floor. Thunder and lightning cracked outside, yet when I looked out of the window, it was a clear night. In the flashes of light I saw two sets of wings, completely new to me.

I looked at the carmel colored one protruding from the dying Avari's back. She held onto Trinity's hand and whispered with her last breath, "I… I'm sorry…" and her eyes rolled back as a heavenly emission lit up the room for a few seconds. When the room became dark once more, there was one less set of wings in the room, but the trace of one was burnt into the wooden floor beside Trinity. The other set of wings, still full of feathers and life, spread out in anger from Trinity's back. But these were not the wings I was used to now. No, these wings weren't as large and didn't have as many variations of feathers. They didn't have the bat-wing-like parts with the barbs. They weren't even the blood-colored red with black accents. These wings attached to young Trinity were a mix of shiny, jet black like Cas's, caramel like her sister's were, and stark white, almost blinding. They were incredibly gorgeous and angelic, but so very different. It made me uneasy and uncomfortable seeing them associated with Trin. Who knew that I'd be the one saying her hybrid wings made me so much more comfortable and calm than these foreign ones from the past right before me.

A scream filled the room, but not from the ghost-like memories. My head turned to the side to see my Trin on her knees, sobbing. I had been so focused on the scene playing out, I hadn't heard her crying and yelling. Her mesmerizing wings that I had come to love and adore sunk behind her back in pain and agony. The feathers shuddered with her sobs.

"Memories… all alone in the moonlight…" Lucifer sang the tune from Broadway. I bent, kneeling down next to her and held her in my arms and she shook in anger and sorrow, staring at the ghosts of her past, mouth open with screams of malevolent emotions. She gripped to my arm around her with such force I thought she would rip the fabric. I imagined having to see my sibling dying again, a memory I had tried to forget, to witness right before my eyes, again, just the same as when it happened. I felt Sam crouch behind my girlfriend and put his hand on her back in a protective manner.  
"Avari!" young Trinity screamed at the same time the one in my arms did, almost like she was now attached to the replay. "Why?!" they both yelled, "Why, couldn't you listen?!" Rage and sadness filled their voices.

"She was hurting you, Tinny," a small voice picked up.

Trinity looked up and saw her little sister holding a bloody angel blade.

"Seph," young Trinity held out a shaking hand with caution, "give that to me," she said quietly.

Persephone began to hand the blade to her older sister when the dark and endless eyes of a demon took over her green ones, standing out with in her red curls and freckles. Her small brows furrowed. "Tinny… I, I feel…"

"Your first kill…" Trinity mumbled wide-eyed.

"Pause!" Lucifer held his hands up. "Thought I'd explain before we get to the really good part."

Trinity was still sobbing in my arms, I held onto her tightly as Lucifer continued.

"I'm gonna do this quick… mommy and daddy made a crossroads deal with Asmodeus after I came to them urging them to, they asked for stronger, better children, so these three young, impressionable girls became part angel and part demon. Avari and Trinity were nephilim, and little Persephone, or what is it Trinity dear, Seph? Little Seph here was part demon. Then Trinity killed someone protecting her idol, her older sister Avari, and her angelic powers became stronger, started to take over. Her beloved sisters helped her through it. A little while after, graceful Avari did the same, but for Persephone. And as you saw, her powers got the best of her, and try as she did, Trinity just couldn't get through to her sister. So here we are. Little Seph just killed her first kill and as you can see the demonic blood flowing through her veins is showing," he squinted maniacally at us. "Let's see how this plays out… anyone wanna place bets?"

"Seph, look at me," Trinity pleaded as Persephone stepped forward slowly holding the blade out, her eyes solid black.

As Trinity stepped back receding from her sister, I saw a glistening metal in her back pocket. A dagger I recognized, a dagger that can kill demons.

I saw the pain in young Trinity's eyes, and the terror, I could only imagine the thoughts racing through her mind.

But Persephone dropped the angel blade. "Let's go, Tinny… let's go, it can be you and me."

"Seph, we, we have to, we have to do something about Avari," she had a hard time getting out her dead sister's name, giving her lifeless body a wary, horrified glance.

The little one took a few quick steps to meet Trinity and grabbed her shivering hand with both of her small ones, surprising Trinity. "You need to be stronger… for the both of us, now that Avari isn't here, you need to be stronger," she smiled up at her older sister, shaking her hand, completely disregarding Trinity's comment. Right now she looked as if Trinity was her entire world, her idol, her protector, her best friend. But the look on Trinity's face showed she just couldn't get passed the black eyes boring into her.

"Wha-what do you mean, Seph? I-I don't understand…"

"Don't you see, Tinny?" Persephone smiled up at her older sister. "Don't you see? Now it's just you and me… now you can be strong for both of us… now you can be better than either of us ever was…" the little one's eagerness was almost scary. The little-girl-voice just didn't match the emerging evilness in her tone.

"No," Trinity's young eyes grew wide and still had tears filling them. "I know what you're thinking, Persephone, no." She hadn't really used her full name yet. And Persephone didn't seem to like it coming from Trinity.

"She turned you against me… didn't she… didn't she!?" she baby-voice screeched.

"No! No, Seph, c'mon, just listen to me! We can't do this, I can't do this! You know I'm sticking with you, but this doesn't need to happen!"

"Yes!" she small face started to be drawn on by tears, "Yes it does! Your angelic powers aren't strong enough to protect us both!"

"No! Listen to me!" Trinity raised her voice truly, for the first time, shocking her sister. "This is too dangerous! We have no idea what it'd do to me!" Her voice said that like it was a thought but there were too many complications behind this plan. But her eyes said that she was completely and utterly terrified of her little sister.

Persephone just screamed like she was throwing a fit and ran at Trinity. She scooped her up in a frantic attempt to control her. Tears were streaming down both faces as Trinity struggled to wrangle her into the upstairs bedroom. They disappeared around around the corner, but the scene stayed the same, and we could hear two sorts of screaming from the darkness.

"And next up, the graaaannnnnd fianlllleeeeeee!" Lucifer used his best wrestling announcer's voice. Trinity's sobbing had somewhat ceased, but the tears still poured. She was staring at the dark threshold to the steps.

Young Trinity emerged from the shadows, wiping her tear stricken face with one hand, sniffling, and looking purely heart broken. As she descended the staircase, the moonlight from the window lit up the gash on her clavicle, blood seeping out and her other hand covered in it.

The high pitched screaming continued from upstairs and Trinity smacked her temples, trying to force the sound away, while crying, mumbling to herself. She stumbled over to the motionless and chilled body of Avari. She fell to her knees and just staring at her for a moment, tears welling even more, her bottom lip trembling like a miniature earthquake. Then all of a sudden, her face and arms fell to Avari's abdomen. Trinity sobbed into her dead sister's shirt and surrounded her face with her arms.

The Trinity beside me did the same, but on my shirt. I hugged her and scowled at Lucifer with everything I had. He was the one putting her through this, he was the ones making these memories come back to life. I didn't even care that Trinity had kept this hidden, I understood why.

The screaming upstairs stopped and Trinity slowly lifted her head, face covered in tears and smears of blood here and there. She glanced around nervously, her chest rising and falling with her increased heart rate.

Everything was quiet, silent even, you could barely hear both versions of Trinity breathing, but you could hear their heartbeats in synchronization.

A shrill scream pierced the air and everyone except Lucifer jumped. Young Trinity was tackled to the floor, atop her was a Persephone with blood covering her freckled skin. The dagger fell from Trinity's pocket and skidded across the hardwood floor. "You promised!" she screeched, jabbing at Trinity with a bloody angel blade. They both yelled and Trinity was trying to shove her off, but between her sister's new found strength as a demon and something within Trinity, holding her back from harming her little sister, it was much of a struggle.

The shiny blade found itself grazing Trinity's bicep making her let out a pained noise. Persephone stopped trying to stab her sister and as Trinity rolled over holding her wound, a light shining from it dimly. It occurred to me that Trinity was still very vulnerable at this point in her life. Whatever happened to make her how she is now, made her immortal to any death except Her blade. I thought about how this young version of her that I was watching was still only a nephilim, she only had angel blood mixing with her human blood, and this light trying to shine was the near death experience she just had, the angel inside of her peeking out.

Little Persephone stood above Trinity clutching her arm, the light trying to stream through her slim fingers. As Trinity cried and tried to catch her breath, Persephonee held the blade up to her wrist. She sliced it across her little wrist about the size of two of my fingers put together, blood pooled and spilled out, dripping to the floor. Everything this little girl was saying, doing, and acting made her seem so much older than she was, made her seem completely unlike the little girl we had seen not long ago.

Trinity got on her hands and knees, coughing, tears falling down, and glanced up to see the dagger only a couple feet away. She reached out for it, but Persephone straddled her back and yanked her hair back and then, holding the blade to her throat, raised her small arm up in front of Trinity's face.

Her hazel eyes widened in fear. Of her sister, of what may happen, of what had happened? Probably everything. "No, Seph, stop!" she yelled as best as she could. With everything going on right now I had forgotten of the probable broken ribs and every other injury she probably had from both fights from both of her sisters. As she pleaded she stretched her arm out for the dagger as Persephone pushed the blade to her older sister's throat harder, she forced her bleeding wrist against Trinity's already bloody lips. Her muffled scream merged with my Trin's piercing one. They squeezed their eyes shut and let out an incredible scream.

As she did so, Persephone yelled above it, "I'm sorry, Tinny, but now, you know you have to take a nap before this can finish!"

As the next thing happened I had just realized what she meant by that. Trinity had to die for the bloods to mix, and that's what Persephone was trying to do, that's how Trinity became the hybrid she is. I wanted to look away before it happened, but I couldn't, I didn't even have time to either.

Trinity's fingers reached out for the dagger in desperation and the scream she let out must have released some energy, energy that seemed to have just been discovered, just been activated. The knife flew into her palm and at the same time that she used all of her might to turn around to face her little sister and shove the serrated dagger into her little chest, Persephone's blade slipped across Trinity's neck.

I gasped in shock. Everything seemed to slow down. Even though I knew that this was a flashback, a mere memory, I was watching Trinity die. The two girls froze where they were for a moment. Trinity's hands around the dagger's hilt that was the only part still showing of the knife that was buried within the little girl, and they stared into each other's eyes as Trinity gasped and choked for breath as blood seeped down her smooth neck and a bright light started to shine.

The light filled the room and I had to hold my arm up to cover my eyes. Sam did the same beside me. From behind my arm, I looked down at the Trinity in my arms, she was staring straight at it, the brightness reflecting in her gorgeous, flooded eyes. Tears still made their way down her cheeks in rivers and her lips shook with her chin.

When the light went away, I looked up to see three dead girls. Avari and her burnt wings hadn't moved, Trinity was on her back, eyes staring up at the ceiling, and a pair of burnt wings beneath her as well, her bloody mouth open in shock and lacking breath. Lying on top of her chest was the small body of Persephone, her eyes open and green staring right at me, cheek squished against Trinity.

Then all of a sudden a loud gasp sounded and Trinity's eyes fluttered and her jaw moved to collect air. She took many deep breaths and as I watched her, the burnt pattern of wings underneath her changed and shifted. They morphed and grew, ashes swirled in the air as the burnt wood transformed into a completely new design. As Trinity somewhat recuperated herself, the wood, ashes, and char settled. Now behind her, only for a moment, I saw the wings I had first started seeing before the barn, not the same as the ones she has now that give off their own new pulsing power, but the ones before that. But just as quickly as they appeared, the charred wood made a puff noise and ashed flew into the air, leaving no trace of a murdered angel.

Trinity tried to sit up and saw the small, lifeless body of Persephone. Without a word, her eyes welled up with new tears and she collected her little sister's corpse in her arms and rocked back and forth, sobbing into her tight, red curls. Her little arms swung in the air like limp branches in the wind. Young Trinity's sobs were loud and so were the woman's in my arms.

She looked over and saw Avari and it seemed that everything had left her but was now returning. She scooched herself over to her, pulling Persephone with her as best as she could, and laid both of their heads of her lap. She held their faces in her bloody palms and bent over crying until her shoulders shook. Her agonized screams echoed in the room and clashed with now-Trin's. Her head flew back and she yelled at no one, with mainly incomprehensible words and sounds. Then something flashed across her eyes and she lifted her fingertips to her mouth to feel the blood that was staining them, then the travelled down to her ruby colored throat. But the wound itself had vanished, but the blood remained. She held out her hands and her eyes scoured over them taking in the strange sight. Bright multicolored light was coursing through her veins and I could see it through her skin. Her hands trembled as she turned them over and over, studying them in terror. Then she gasped and bent her head down. When she slowly lifted it again, she was having a hard time breathing and her eyelids opened slowly. And there was the first time her eyes had ever Changed. I expected her wings to pop out and spread through the room, but nothing happened, and it seemed like she didn't know she had wings before, let alone now.

She blinked a few times and the Change seemed to hurt like a bitch. Her eyes tried to squeeze shut and kept flying back open as she screeched in pain. Her fingers clenched in odd angles and her back arched backwards and then forwards, bones would crack, and her skin would shiver over and over. Wind picked up even though we were indoors and the thunder and lightning seemed to match her screams.

Finally everything shut off like a light switch. Her torso fell forward over her lap and she heaved with the efforts of breathing. She didn't raise her head again, but I could tell she was looking at her sister's faces. She started to let out body racking sobs once more, and the sounds of the thunderstorm that had occurred years ago was in the background.

I was about to interrupt and somehow force Lucifer to stop, but then a bright camera flash lit up the room. Trinity looked up and it flashed again capturing her face of anger, sadness, rage, and terror. A soothing voice came from a dark corner across the room adjacent to the three girls where the flash originated. The more it spoke, the more I came to realize who it was. I had almost forgotten that he had a bigger part in this then what we knew when we fought him.

"Hello Trinity Scarborough. Long time, no see," his suave voice slithered through the air with an undertone of evil. "I knew you'd be the one, you were stronger from the start… and now…" he emerged from the shadows slowly, walking toward the broken Trinity. "Remember me? Remember Asmodeus?"

He looked different from when I had met him. Instead of a high-fashion, tailored, red suit, he wore a shiny black one with a maroon tie, shoes, and poppy in his lapel. His hair was still slicked back, but it wasn't as long. He had a trimmed beard and he was a little chubbier. The most striking difference, he still had both eyes, both demonic, opposite-of-a-crossroad's eyes. He watched Trinity with hungry eyes as he neared her.

"I can't wait to show you to my boss," he took her chin in his hand as she glared at him. "You turned out better than we thought." His deep, reverberating laugh was the last thing we heard before everything went dark with black fog and they disappeared.

As the air cleared, it was just me, Trinity, Sam, Lucifer, and Cas again.

"Well, I certainly enjoyed viewing that, didn't you? Very enlightening."

"You son of a bitch," Sam stepped forward.

"Ah ah ah," Lucifer held up a hand and Sam couldn't go any farther. "I'm not finished."

Trinity was still gripping onto my arm, but her eyes were dead-focussed on the devil. If there weren't tear stains on her face and our clothes, no one would've known she had been crying. Her face was stone cold and furious, filled with wrath.

"You know, now that you mention it," Lucifer crossed his arms and wagged his finger. He glanced sideways up at us with a smirk. He raised a hand and flicked a finger. Sam flew sideways and hit the wall. Lucifer then looked at me and did the same. I crashed against the wall next to my brother and we both tried to get up, but a cage materialized around us.

"How does it feel boys? Hm? Being thrown in a cage?" he glared at us.

I looked back over to Trinity who had partially fallen when I was torn away from her. Her palms were parallel to the floor and her eyes were now shocked. But she quickly composed herself and stood, realizing along with me and Sam that Lucifer had something even bigger planned.

As she slowly stood, her huge wings spread out behind her, casting a shadow on the dusty ground, her head was tipped slightly down and she was glaring at the devil.

It was a menacing sight.

Even Lucifer dropped his cocky-crossed-arms stance a bit. "Look, I just wanna talk a bit, without interruption," he glanced quickly at us.

Trinity didn't reply.

"Okay then," he clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Now, do you see why you're here, why you're so powerful, why you belong to me?"

"That's where you're wrong. I never belonged to you, I belong to these three men, I'm sure that's no surprise to you though," Trinity had dug deep to say that with such confidence.

But it was true,

And we belonged to her.

 **Trinity**

"Well, I guess I kind of have to agree with some of that. I mean, you are a third of what you are because of dear Castiel here." Lucifer started toward Cas who barely looked alive. I needed to get him out of here and quick.

I felt my entire stance become protective and alert. I was trying to push the events that had just happened out of my mind again. I couldn't be thinking about them. I knew this whole thing here was a big plan Lucifer had, and so far it was being dealt just as he wanted it to. It was playing right into his hands.

Lucifer pulled a knife out of his belt and as I stepped forward to stop him from ending Cas' life, he swung it out and collided. But not with Cas himself. The bonds holding Cas off the ground were severed and I let out the breath I had been holding in. But there was no time to be relieved.

Cas fell to the hard ground that was covered in his blood and I winced. He was on his knees and Lucifer held him up by the shoulders. My best friend had wounds all over and his white shirt had been torn open and soaked with blood. He was trying to keep his eyes open and stared at Lucifer with hatred.

I took a few steps closer and Lucifer bent down on his knees to match Cas, but he was a bit taller. "You take one more step, Trinity, and I won't even blink to drive a blade into his heart," he said without even looking at me. I froze where I was.

Cas started to try and stir and protest, but Lucifer continued, "Sh sh sh, little brother, shhh," as he 'comforted' Cas, he brought one hand up to cover his blue eyes and the other circled around to his back. Then quickly his fingers gripped where Cas' wings protruded from his back and squeezed tightly making his knuckles white. Cas yelled out in agony and without thinking I took two steps. Lucifer pulled out an angel blade and poised it above Cas' heart as he moved his shoulders in pain. "What did I say?" he asked tauntingly. "Stay. Put."

"Trin…" Dean asked or warned, I wasn't sure.

I gave him and Sam a quick glance, but then focussed back on Cas. He was writhing in pain and Lucifer wasn't letting up.

"Shhh… Shhh…" he kept speaking, but directed at me even though he continued to look at Cas' face, shushing him, "You see Trinity, you say you belong to them and" he scoffed, "I can only assume, they belong to you, shhh," he hushed Cas, and every time he said the word belong, he said it with a condescending tone. "So because of that, if they're out of the way, you are… let's say, open. If they're out of the way, they can't ruin my plan… again," his voice was full of resentment. "Shhh, it's okay, little brother, it'll be over soon." His grip tightened around Cas' wings and he cried out in strief. "Shhhh." A blood-curdling noise of bones being torn, not broken, but slowly snapped and frayed, filled the air.

"Lucifer! Let him go!" I shouted along with protests from the boys.

He froze and a smirk picked up the side of his mouth. He chuckled, "I wasn't finished. I'll let Castiel go if… if, you agree to follow me. He can go on his merry way and once the world is ours, he can retreat back to heaven or wherever he wants to spend the rest of his life."

"What about-"

"The Winchesters?" he sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, "Winchesters, Winchesters, Winchesters… why can I never get through a conversation without the Winchesters being brought up?" he sighed again, "Fine, but if they even try to stop us, things will not go their way," he dropped his voice.

"I can't destroy the world!"

"Yes you can!" he finally looked at me, "You know what you're capable of! We all do!" I saw his fingers twist harder around the base of Cas' wings. I had to act fast. "If you don't agree, I will tear his wings out, fragment by fragment, and then when he's watched everyone he loves die, everyone he's ever cared about, I will end his miserable life."

Dean and Sam's eyes met mine.

"One… two… th-"

"Fine!" I stopped his countdown right as blood started to trickle from Cas' shoulder blades and he bellowed in suffering.

Lucifer stopped and glanced over at me. "Are you sure?"

"Tri… Trini… ty…" Cas tried.

Completely ignoring him, Lucifer stared into my eyes.

"Yes," I said confidently even though on the inside I was terrified, for everything, everyone. But I couldn't let him do this to me again. Not to my boys.

Sam and Dean were speechless, and that was okay, I didn't want them in this anymore than they had to be.

Lucifer looked back down at Cas and moved his hand away from his eyes. His head lolled to the side and his eyes slowly blinked at me, "N… no." Lucifer took him by the neck and tossed him forward, he hit the wall and folded over, falling on his side. I could only see his back, his trenchcoat still wadded on the other side of the room, his white shirt soaked in blood, his hair a mess and sticky with the red substance. The only sign of life was his side moving ever so slightly. This whole house must have some sort of ruling over his angelic powers.

The devil slowly stood and sauntered over to me, "You're serious aren't you?" he sounded surprised.

"Of course."

"I should have assumed… all of you… you all have your… humanity," he made a sound of disgusted boredom, "You all would die for each other. Even if it means the destruction of the world as you know it?"

I just matched his ice blue gaze. I had a plan. I wasn't giving it away.

He started to speak again, but I flipped the angel blade out from under my shirt. I thought he would anticipate it, I was prepared for him to react like that. But I had actually shocked him. He barely got his hand up to block me in time. We struggled and pushed back and forth on each other. Anger filled his eyes. He yelled and I flew backward and crashed into a cloth and dust covered side table, breaking it as I landed.

"Trinity!" the boys shouted in unision.

"Should've known. Too noble… too righteous for your own good," he strode over as I lifted myself up. I twisted and thrust my hands forward using my powers to throw Lucifer away from me. He was thrown against the wall parallel to me, got got right back up and laughed, "I underestimated you."

He started to come back at me, I could even feel his own power making the room buzz, but I stood my ground and watched my boys out of the corner of my eye. I held out my palms and opened my fingers wide, feeling the skin grow hot and tingly. Lucifer froze and looked worried. He started to slowly fall to his knees.

"Wh-what-?" he began, but blood sputtered out from his mouth. I pulled each one of my fingers into a fist at a time. Lucifer's skin started to rise and bubble and his eyes began to bleed, his nose, his mouth, his ears. As both of my hands made their fists, I quickly threw they together in a clap. Thunder boomed and a bright arch of black lightning shot out from my hands and struck Lucifer.

The next thing I knew, my arms were up covering my face and bits and pieces of Nick the Vessel were here and there and his blood dripped from my forearms.

"Did… did you just explode the devil?" Sam spoke up.

"Um… I think… I think so," it was almost a question.

I flicked the gore from my arms as best as I could and ran over the the cage. I held onto the bars. "I have to go check on Cas first, okay?"

"Of course," Dean put his fingers atop of mine before I sprinted over to the broken form of Cas.

I gripped his shoulder to roll him over and he coughed up blood. "Hey, Cas, hey, look at me," he obeyed, "I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be alright."

"Trinity…"

"Sh, let me do this," I touched three fingers to his forehead and his wounds didn't do anything at first, but slowly started to heal. I grinned, "See," my other hand came up to touch his stubbly cheek, "Everything's going to fine."

"Trin!" Dean yelled from behind me. I then felt a pain unlike anything I'd ever experience. It was different than the bond being broken, so I couldn't compare the two. But my nerves didn't know what to feel, was it white hot or so cold it was like frostbite? I didn't even realize I was screaming until I heard the Winchester's shouting as well. I felt my warm blood drip down my feathers. I could hear the drops hit the hard floor like a pin in a silent room.

I felt two blades being pulled out from my wings like a entomologist removing a specimen from a frame, taking out the needles keeping them in place from behind the glass. As my own scream made my throat sore, I looked into Cas's big, wide blue eyes. They were so full of terror and worry, I knew what I had to do. I knew he wasn't strong enough here to get himself out.

As if in all slow motion, the blades were almost out, Cas blinked once, my screams seemed to go on forever, and yet, I was having an entire thought process in less than a few second, like I was some sort of Sherlock Holmes. With as much might as I needed, I sent a message to Cas's mind.

He received it for the first time tonight.

He shook his head in protest, still in slow-mo, but I reached out my hand for his chest. It was strange watching your body move so slow when your mind was moving a million miles an hour. As his hand tried to come up to intercept mine, my palm spread flat against his open chest. I closed my eyes for what seemed like years, but I knew was only like a second, and pictured an angel banishing sigil. The last time I had done this was when Raziel attacked and I hadn't even known about this power. But I did now and could do it without really thinking. I knew it wasn't pleasant for the angel that was being banished, but it was the only way I knew Cas would be out of here and safe. It was the only thing I could do as the two blades exited my burning wings.

Cas shouted and met my eyes one last time before the bright white light surrounded us and he disappeared leaving my hand cold without his skin against it. His eyes told me he understood, but to keep fighting and see him again.

I hoped I could fulfill that wish.

 **Sam**

Two blades came out of Trinity's wings as red as her feathers. My eyes twitched with her piercing screams.

It all happened so fast, I don't know how she planned it all in such a quick time. She sent Cas away with a power she had told us she possessed, being able to picture a sigil and use it with her mind. I knew it was best that Cas was away from here, but it made me nervous for some reason, even though he wasn't strong enough to protect himself, let alone us.

"Trin!" Dean yelled beside me, clutching the rusty bars of the cage that enclosed us.

Lucifer, as good as knew, stood behind Trinity and her extended wings. I could see the pain filling them, every muscle in their strong wingspan tensed, the feathers flinching. She flapped them and shot up in the air.

I had been getting used to seeing wings, but actually seeing them fly wasn't even something I had heard of. I just thought that they were used on the thing Trinity called the Angel Highway, to get from here to there in no time flat. But it never occurred to me that they could actually fly. But I supposed it made sense and then I felt really stupid for not ever thinking about it.

Her wings were so big and strong that the air around us swirled. She flew up into the rafters of the vaulted ceiling. I was positive this used to be a gorgeous house before everything happened and it was abandoned. As she flew I could feel her rage and power filling the room, something I had only experienced very few times in my life. But something was off, her wings were getting slower, their beats more labored. The stab wounds were affecting them tremendously.

What happened next, was hard for me to believe I was actually witnessing. Lucifer looked up and snarled. A sound of bone cracking, reminded me of an old machine coming to life, echoed through the room. Huge wings sprung from Lucifer's back and extended and stretched as if they had been kept in a small box for far too long.

They were gorgeous. They were absolutely golden, not like the metal, but like a heavenly light, how the sun looks when looking through water. They shimmered and shone, the feathers ruffled, whether they were too stretching or it was a sign of defense, like some birds do. The shadow they cast was the blackest I'd ever seen, it was like staring into a black hole that if you'd touch, you'd fall in and never return. But gazing at the shining wings, I noticed, Trinity's were larger, even by a small amount.

He pumped them once and he shot up in the air after Trinity. I was praying she knew what she was doing.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin**

The black, Stygian katana sword materialized in her hand and an angel blade in the other. They began to battle and my brother and I could just sit in awe and watch with wide eyes. Just like in the strange memory that was shown to us, even though there was no storm outside, thunder and lightning cracked in the space above us. But actual lightning, not just the light and sound, but we could actually see the electricity pass through the dark air.

Swords clanged, a yell would sound here and there, thunder would boom, sounds of power being used would fill the room.

"You thought that's all it took to get rid of me?" Lucifer shouted at Trinity over the commotion.

"Sammy," Dean murmured beside me, just loud enough that I could barely hear him, I looked over at him, "She's, she's slowing down," his voice was full of fright and worry. I looked up again and saw he was right. Her wings were becoming even slower and blood dripped and fell at least twenty feet to the floor. And it looked like where the swords had been, hole had been burnt in her wings. Her power's buzzing was becoming fainter and more strained. Even her face looked pained and tired.

I don't know if it was the connection I had with her, being Dean's brother and sharing blood, but I could hear her heartbeat. Or it simply could have just been the great power and presence that made it so loud right now. But it was definitely hers.

Then right before my eyes, a sight I never wanted to see happened. my shouts merged with Dean's.

Mid-air, Lucifer jabbed with one of his blades, that just happened to be an angelic one. With her failing energy because of her wing's wounds, she was too slow in that moment. The silver blade struck her lower abdomen and it popped out through the back of her shirt.

Her gasp was loud and painful to listen to and followed by an agonized scream. I knew that wouldn't kill her, but the sight itself sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want to watch, but my protectiveness was taking over and I couldn't take my eyes off of my little sister.

 **Trinity**

Lucifer slammed my up against the wall adjacent to the boys' cage and pulled the angel blade out of my stomach. My scream cut through the dusty air.

I was in so much pain. It honestly didn't look good. But if I were to keep one promise in my life, it would be to always keep fighting. Whether it be for Cas, or Sam, or my Dean. I knew I wasn't alone in this, even though it looked like it, but I knew there was more to my story than getting this far and just giving up.

Lucifer pinned me to the wall with my own wings, opening new wounds with his two swords, he stuck them through and now I really felt like a specimen for research. I knew I was screaming, but my mind was working to quickly to even process the fact that my vocal chords were working out like a bodybuilder.

I heard Sam and Dean yell my name in usual unison, but they seemed so far away. Lucifer's face became extremely close, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. "You. Can't. Win."

I opened my eyes and saw my family pressed up against the cage bars, eyes glossy with hesitant tears, but brows furrowed in determination.

I looked to Sam, he mouth, Always keep fighting.

I moved my eyes over to Dean and he solidified my thought, You are not alone, Trin.

I knew I had to kill Lucifer and get out of this. I knew, at least for the sake of my boys, I wasn't going to die like a fly on the wall.

But his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You see boys, there's still more to this… I know she's told you about her visions, about her powers, but I do know that there's one vision she did not tell you about. I came to her a few years ago in a dream when you guys still hunkered down in that apartment of hers. I showed her what would happen eventually, what would have happened if I didn't have to kill her, which we'll be getting to," he turned and grinned at me, then faced the boys again. "She never told you because she saw you dead. She was that she killed you and burnt the world like I ordered her to." He glanced at me, "She was going to be the perfect soldier," then at Dean, "Sound familiar?"

"Stop," I growled.

"What harm will it do? I just like telling stories!" Lucifer spread his arms wide and flapped his wings slowly to ease himself back in my direction. Talking to the boys, but looking into my eyes with malicious joy, "I'm assuming you two know of her… marking?"

Dean tensed his Marked hand.

"Not that one. The one on her back, the one that matches her wonderful wings?"

They had both seen them now. Dean had seem them years ago, but thought they were just tattoos. But they both did know.

I guess Lucifer knew he was right with his assumption, because he continued. "Yeah, I gave them to her. As a reminder of what she is. Before you guys made her feel so warm and fuzzy, she considered herself a monster. Oh wait, you know that, you had seen it in that barn. And yet you left her still. You humans feeling all high and mighty over anything that's not human," he scoffed.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Ooo, hit a nerve did I? Maybe… if I hit a few more…" too fast to even see what had happened, Lucifer's hand attached itself to my neck and lower jaw on the side that the boys could see. My skin started to feel hot and then began to feel like I was getting a brand. It was hard to scream, but somehow I managed.

 **Dean**

Lucifer took his hand away from Trinity, leaving a mark that looked so familiar to me. It looked almost identical to the one Cas left on my arm when I pulled me out of Hell. Tears streamed down her face and Lucifer smiled.

"Just one more thing to show you that you're mine no matter who you," he threw up air quotes, "belong to," sarcasm filled his voice.

Her skin still bubbling from the burn from the devil himself, he hushed her, "Sh, you're okay. It'll all be over soon."

But in true Trinity fashion, her head flew forward and collided with Lucifer's. He stumbled back and shook his face. He glared down at her and his hand flew across her cheek.

She opened her eyes at me as Lucifer continued. He was so self-conceited.

"Trinity, dear, did you ever wonder why that certain blade came to you? Hm?Yes, yes, I know you know it was so Allocen could keep track of you, but I think you know the backstory on its origin."

I remembered the night of the Christmas party and Cas telling us about the Greek Stygian sword that was one of the weapons of Heaven's arsenal.

"I suppose I'm a sucker for symbolism." I thought about how the Stygian metal was from the River Styx and how that was connected to the Greek Underworld and how it was one of the things that was held in the balance of life and death.

In understood what Lucifer was talking about.

"Now you're dagger is another story, isn't it. You don't know much about it, do you? I made it just for you, don't you feel special? Now boys, when I stab your girly hee with it, she's going to effected from all sides of her bloodlines." He pulled out the dagger I had seen back at Bobby's earlier that night, it's blade splitting in two like a snake's tongue, wavy edges serrated like a knife. One half, glinting silver like an angel blade with a vein of holy water, the other the dark metal of a demon knife with another vein of holy oil, but running through the middle was a line of what looked like salt. It seemed like everything that could hurt her was jam-packed into one weapon. It was menacing.

"First the demon part of her will writhe in pain as the effect of this side," he pointed to the one tip. "Second, the angel blade will take effect and burn away her angelic blood. Then your precious humanity will finally die." He held up his hands, "But that's all I know, I guess you could call this an experiment." He looked at her once more before turning back to me and Sam. "But you will be alone, because you are alone. In all of this, you may not have realized it, but you are completely alone in this universe." He started walking to us again.

The devil was only feet away from the prison I was sharing with Sam. And over his shoulder I could see Trinity working up the courage to free herself from the wall.

"You know, I was trying to decide what the best way to get rid of you pests would be, but I think I've figured it out. I'm gonna kill you," he pointed at Sammy, "in front of them," he motioned to me and Trin. "And then," he bent down to be eye level with me, "I'm going to kill her," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. But I looked where he pointed and saw Trinity hold her breath, closer her eyes, and yanked the blades out quietly.

I couldn't believe her strength sometimes, she opened her mouth like she was screaming, but nothing came out. She looked up at the ceiling and tears ran down her cheeks.

I looked back at Lucifer so he didn't look where I was watching. Sam had done the same.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble Dean Winchester," he stood and turned about to say something else, but saw that we were the only ones in the room. His mouth opened about to ask a frustrated question, but stopped.

Sometimes the senses of angels and demons astounded me. I had seen Trinity do what Lucifer did, but it still amazed me each time. I hated it.

I had seen Trinity appear out of thin air behind Lucifer, angel blade in hand, about to end the devil. But I had not seen him pull Trinity's dagger out again and I had not seen his eyes shift as the air shifted around him, letting him know she was there.

Before anything could be done, he twisted around and as she went to bring the blade down on him, he shoved hers up between her ribs. His hand came up at the same time to clutch her curls.

Everything left me. The air, the sound, the feeling. Everything.

I had been hearing her heartbeat like a drum inside my head. That drum sounded like a hole had been punched through it.

She staggered and her chest jumped every now and again, her eyes blinked viciously, her bottom lip hung open. Her gasps for air were like cries for help that were too far away for me to save. The angel blade she was holding fell to the floor with a long, drawn-out clatter. Everything seemed to have slowed down.

"NO!" my voice sounded foreign and distant and grew louder the longer I held out the word. Sam joined me.

Trinity looked down at the blood seeping from her shirt, then back up at Lucifer with pained eyes. He slowly and carefully let her slide down the wall, leaving a trail of blood, holding her head and shushing her the whole way down. He let go of the hilt, leaving it sticking out of her. "I'm sorry."

I was so confused about how he felt about her. I think he loved the idea of her, but hated her humanity.

But none of that mattered to me now.

"Trin!" I roared.

She was struggling to breathe and turned her head to look me in the eyes. Her hand came up slowly to the wound, as if instinctively trying to hold in the blood. I could feel her pain, I could feel the utter anguish filling every fiber of her body. It was killing me.

Her hazel irises locked mine, I couldn't breathe,I couldn't move, but the look she was giving me, fueled something inside of me.

That was when she winked. And right then, I knew, this wasn't over.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

 **Trinity**

A thousand needles poked me on every square inch of my body. A fire was set alight inside my lungs. My insides were being pulled and twisted like taffy. My muscles kept jumping and my skin crawling. My heart felt like it was being squeezed by a large hand. Tears trickled down my face in paths known to them. My senses faded and I was blanketed in pitch black nothingness.

But there was Dean. My Dean, the bright star in the darkness. His green eyes lighting my trail, his heart, the sound to follow in the hollow emptiness. I forced my eyes to open and there he was. Staring at me as if he thought if he'd look away, I'd disappear forever.

And Sam, my big brother, the big arms to cradle me when he's the only one I could talk to. Tears welled in his diamond eyes making them glisten like a hundred moons on the surface of a lake, or like a puddle of oil on a hot summer day. Sam's knuckles turned white holding onto the cage bars.

Another twist in my core, I gasped loudly, trying to breath, trying to hold on, trying to still save the world, save my boys.

I hoped Dean understood our silent conversation. I know he was hurting, not just for me, but physically, our bond was so strong, he was starting to feel the effects, I could tell. Slowly but surely our wounds would begin to match.

The angel blade. It was just out of his reach. He had to understand he had to.

 **Dean**

Trinity was trying to tell me something, something she couldn't vocalize. But what? And then it hit me.

The angel blade. Just far enough out of my reach. She was willing me to understand, willing me to do something. I racked my mind trying to think of what I could possibly do to help.

And then I remembered something Cas had told us a while back. We could feed off of each other if we needed to, our energy, power, will, anything to help one another.

I looked back up into her eyes, she gave a such a slight nod I almost thought it wasn't one.

But I understood. I had to. I had to save her. She had been trying to save us for far too long.

 **Trinity**

He knew now. All that needed to work now was timing. The plan had to be set into motion.

"Wait," I coughed at Lucifer.

He turned back to me, but didn't move.

"I, I…" it hurt, "I'm sorry," I flipped my eyes. I was trying to deceive him, trying to make him think that I truly was sorry, that in my last moments, I saw myself for what I truly was, for who I truly belonged to.

He bought it.

He stepped closer and I tried to speak. But I couldn't, he stooped down to meet me so he could hear me.

With all the will I had left, I spoke to Dean in my head telling him Now.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him hold his hand out of the cage, reaching for the blade, and the weapon moved a little at first, but finally after I could see veins in his arm, it flew into his hand and he tossed it perfectly to me.

Just like we always had, in sync.

I caught it and with all the energy I could muster, jammed it straight up into Lucifer's chest. He gasped and his eyes looked down at me in complete shock and disbelief. I pulled him down so I could talk into his ear. I felt my own lips snarl as I spoke.

"I am not alone you, son of a bitch," I twisted the blade and he gasped in my ear in pain and the brightest angelic emission I'd ever seen lit up the room like a firework had gone off within the walls.

The boys covered their eyes, but I watched as Lucifer's screamed and his lifeforce left him. If I wasn't who I was, I would have probably been fried.

I shoved the glowing body of Nick aside as his emission continued for just a little longer. I had just used everything I had. I slumped against the wall and prayed to I don't know who, but I prayed to at least see those emerald eyes one more time.

 **Dean**

The heat from Lucifer's death was almost too much to bear. Sam and I squeezed our eyes shut as tightly as possible and covered our faces with our arms. As the light stopped and the room was dark once again, we opened our eyes to see the cage was gone and Nick the Vessel was crumpled on the hardwood floor, a giant set of charred wings burnt into the floor beneath him.

Then I saw her, I didn't think she was still alive. Her back against the bloody wall, the dagger still deep within her, clothes blood-sodden, cheeks tear-stained, head resting against the wall, and one arm lying on the ground, the other crossed over her bloody stomach. Her wings were fallen to the side, looking completely broken and melancholy, the burnt holes in them from Lucifer's swords, blood dripping down the colorful feathers.

"Trin," I barely got out as I rushed to her, Sam following directly behind me. I kneeled down clumsily, sliding a little, and scooped her heavy body up in my arms. Her head rested in the crook of my elbow, her body lay across my lap, and I held her freezing hand in one of mine. I thought she was gone.

But her long lashed flicked open and a small smile appeared on her full, bloody lips. "Dean," she coughed and the smile disappeared, and blood trickled down the side of her mouth as her eyes clenched closed.

"Sh, hey, I'm here, I'm here, Trin, listen. Look at me." She obeyed and tried her best to keep her eyes trained on my face. "You're going to be just fi-," I lifted up her shirt to reveal bright red veins climbing across her skin like a foreign infection. My words stopped as I scanned the invasion as well as all the blood that she was losing. I knew that regular blood loss couldn't kill her, but I also knew that this was initiated with Her dagger. Not only did my words stop, my thoughts halted and I just stared, tears I didn't know had appeared were running down my face and dripping into her blood.

What brought me back was her small, cold hand brushing my jaw and turning my head to look at her.

"I- I-," she tried so hard to speak, "I lo-"

"No, don't you say that like you're leaving me. You're not leaving me," I hadn't realized how hard the salty tears were falling down. Sam, Sammy, call Cas, call him, tell him to hurry, tell him-" I was babbling when Cas's voice sounded behind me.

"I'm here, Dean," he knelt down beside Sam. I hadn't even looked at Sammy yet, I wish I hadn't. His eyes filled with glossy tears that were making their way down his face as well. His chin trembled and his lip quivered, he was breathing shallowly. I was just watching Trinity's face, but I couldn't read his expression, I don't think I wanted to.

Cas' head titled to the side and the face I had seen when he told us she had died after our bond was broken appeared again. He was trying to hold it together, for Trin's sake, for my sake, for Sam's, I don't know, but it was hard to look at. His bright blue eyes shining with a million tears and thoughts he couldn't express in words.

"C-Cas," she gripped his hand.

He swallowed hard and looked up at me, "Dean, I- there's nothing I can do, I-" and then he broke, his eyes closed and his shoulders shook, knowing he, an angel of the Lord, couldn't heal one of the most important things he's ever cared for, filled him with grief. And it showed.

Trinity reach out and gripped Sam's hand so that the three of their hands were all together.

But then a physical pain like I'd never felt before tried to shut off my lungs. My heart skipped a beat and I looked down through blurry vision to see blood blooming across my shirt, in the same spot that Trinity's dagger was resting in her.

"Dean, you," she swallowed, "you have to, to let me-"

I cut her off, "No, I know what that means, no," I gasped for air and closed my eyes. When I opened them back up, I saw her staring at me, the endless colors of her hazel eyes watching me carefully, speaking to my soul, urging me to listen to her. "But, Trin,"

"Please," she pleaded, her eyebrows fell in a begging motion. Her slim finger same up to touch where the wound had appeared on me. I held it against me, her skin chilling mine, as I looked down at her, feeling my own lips tremble and my eyes search every part of her beautiful face, not wanting to ever look away, afraid that if I did, she wouldn't be looking at me anymore.

She closed her eyes gently, and pressed against my chest, a light, hazy but bright, multicolored like a plasma cloud, thumped out of both of our wounds, in the same beat as our hearts. The sound of it echoed through the room, and the light grew larger with each slow pump. Trinity was doing what I never wanted her to have to do, what Cas warned her about years ago, she was healing me with everything she had left, because, between our bond, if she died, I died right along with her.

We were not sure if this was true, it had never happened before, not to anyone, but now we were certain, and I knew as soon as the bloomed showed up on me in the same spot as Trin, that everyone in the room was sure about it now.

Life began to fill me again, the light from my chest began to pump brighter and stronger. But the one from Trinity was slowing and becoming more and more dull.

Her hand fell from my chest and towards the floor, I caught it before it hit and it was as cold as ice. The lights disappeared in a puff of air, as if some omniscient being had taken its last breath.

I quickly looked down at the broken Trinity in my arms, in spite of everything, she was smiling at me. A real smile, toothy, full lipped, and happy. She spoke softly, "I just wanted a chance to say goodbye." Even though she was smiling, tears streamed down the sides of her face as she looked up at me, a billion words, memories, wishes, buried within her eyes.

But I didn't just want a chance, I wanted more, "No, I don't just want a chance, Trin, I want you, all of you, from now until I die, I can't lose you, I can't see you go. I want to see you running through grass at sunset, I want to go to the beach, see you fall in the water, I want to walk into the kitchen to see you and Bobby bickering, I want to come home after a long hunt and see you and Sammy sleeping on the couch, I want more, I… I want to have a family."

"You… You have a family… I'm never going to leave you, Dean… I-" her voice and smile was intercepted by her body bending and her screaming. An orange light started to run through her muscles, veins, her bones and nerves. This was what Lucifer was talking about.

The demon blood was just now dying.

Long, agonizing minutes went by while I was clutching Trinity in my arms, Sam and Cas gripping her hand, her own holding fast to my shirt, her knuckles turning white, her screams ricocheting off the walls. I sobbed into her hair as we rocked and I attempted to give her strength, though I knew it was pointless deep down.

I didn't dare look at the two men across from me.

 **Cas**

After the orange light ceased and her screams paused, she took many shallow breaths. Just when it seemed to be over, and she was calm, looking up at Dean, a bright light sharted to shine from her ribs. It grew and grew, filling the entire room, her screams filling our heads once more. But it was more than the white light of an angel, this one was freckled with red veins and it shone.

The emission shut off like a light switch.

She slumped against Dean's body. He took her other hands and shook her limp body, calling her name, asking her to stay with him, to not leave him. Her fingers tightened ever so slightly around his. He looked at their joined hands and then back to her face. "Please, Trin, please…"

"Dean, it's… it's almo-almost…"

"Trinity," Sam whimpered and squeezed our hands harder, "Don't go." The statement was almost a question.

Her head wobbled to the side to look at Sam. "I'm sorry, Sammy," she said with such sincerity it hurt. She had never called him 'Sammy' before. She once told me that she didn't feel right saying it, that she thought that only Dean could call him that.

So either they told her she could, or she felt close enough now, that she could. But the act just made Sam bend his head down and sob to the floor, squeezing her hand till his knuckles were white and he was shaking.

"Cas?" she got out, "where, where are you?" Her senses were fading and fast.

I pulled myself forward, afraid to look into her eyes, knowing that this was the last time I would, afraid to see all of the unspoken words, all of the memories locked away, afraid to see the life leave them.

As I looked down at her, I saw, for the first time, what her actual eyes looked like, the hazel color. Similar to Sam's, they were like a painter's wheel, full of different colors and shades, not wanting to choose just one. Although their beauty mesmerized me, I knew that meant that we were at the last stage of her death.

The human.

 **Sam**

It was the most peaceful she'd been all night. She laid there in my brother's arms, rubbing slow, calm circles on the back of his hand. Blood seeped from her wound and now that the two parts of her that made her immortal to human wounds were gone, she was dying like any human would. Her massive wings hadn't moved in so long, I knew it wouldn't be long. Her freezing fingers held onto mine and Cas', but just barely. She was becoming weak quickly, life was leaving this incredibly strong woman so much faster than I thought it would.

They always said that the strong one fall hard. I wish they were wrong.

After a little while of silence except for our sorrow, I heard faint humming. It took me a moment to place the tune and voice. But as I lifted my head, I saw Dean holding Trinity close, their foreheads touching, her other hand moved from his hand to his cheek, but continued to small petting motions.

The humming turned to words, and something inside of me broke as I remembered the more-in-depth story that Trinity told me after Dean. She had been so happy that night. I just wished we could go back to then.

"It… had to be, you… wonderful… you… it had to be…-" Dean's shaking voice quietly sang barely above a whisper. But Trinity had cut him off with her lips, his hand tangled gently in the back of her hair, her's held on softly to his cheek, and tears fell from both of their faces.

I could only watch as they shared a gentle, passionate kiss. And I knew… it was the last.

 **Dean**

I held onto her as our lips merged, for what seemed like so little time. It was like when you fall asleep and feel like you wake right back up and it's already morning.

As we had kissed, I felt her transfer her energy into me, something with our bond allowed her to do that. i don't know what it'd do, but I didn't care. I just held onto her like if I held long enough, she'd heal and we could walk away from this mess and forget it ever happened.

But they cold, soft tips of her fingers fell away from my face all too soon. Like slow motion, her hand fell and slid down my chest, to then finally fall upon her stomach without life. Her chest had stopped moving and her head pulled away, falling back, taking her cold lips with her.

The entirety of her weight was now in my arms, her limbs limp, her hair blowing in the breeze that came from the broken window. Her lips parted, frozen in a graceful-mid-kiss, and her eyes, her gorgeous eyes that had captivated me from day one, were covered by her eyelids, the long, black lashed casting looming shadows on her cheekbones.

I felt dead inside.

 **Sam**

Dean's shouts echoed in my ears.

He shook her lifeless body gently, not matching his tone.

I called over, clutching his shoulder, "Dean, Dean, stop!" he looked up at me, "Stop," I ended, looking into his eyes, rivers of tears carving their way down both of our faces.

"No… no… no, God no…" he muttered, holding her face in his hand, gently brushing away the stray hairs and the still-wet tears. Or just to simply touch her, tell himself she's still here.

But I knew once it hits him… really hits him…. I don't know what we're going to do. But then suddenly a bright red light submerged us all. It lasted only a few seconds, but I heard Dean scream in agony during it. When the light went away, I saw what it was. It was the finally step Lucifer didn't know about. Burnt across Dean's chest, arms, and thighs, where parts of Trinity's wings rested, were sore, red, bubbling marks of a set of wings. These weren't like a normal set of angel wings left behind, these weren't charred like fire, these were like an acid burn. Dean howled in pain, and looked down to see the reminder that Trinity was actually gone this time.

All of the anger seemed to leave him and he just pulled her body into him as close as possible, seemingly forgetting what just happened, and just sobbed. He would occasionally murmur, "Please, Trin, please come back to me." He sobbed until daylight began to shine through the window.

Cas and I did the same, but there was just something different about Dean's.

We weren't going anywhere, not right now, not for a while.

There was no life in this room, not truly. It all left with Trinity.


	28. Chapter 28

**_PART TWO_**

 **"The Phoenix"**

 **_Chapter 28_**

 **"Be Careful What You Wish For"**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Brother" by NeedtoBreath**

 **Sam**

The Impala sped down the long, straight road in the evening. In the bright light of sunset, the tears in my eyes would blind me at certain angles. I hadn't looked over at my brother in at least an hour. We'd been silent almost the entire ride. Well, silent in speech, but the sounds of crying and pure agony were more than present.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean, one hand on the steering wheel, fingers constantly tapping in no beat in an almost nervous fashion, the other elbow propped up on the door, thumb fiddling with the corner of his mouth, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, as tears consistently streamed down his face.

Dean always hid his emotions behind a facade of strength, a mask of humor. But that was broken. I didn't dare say anything, but I knew he knew I was here. And I knew he was there too.

One thought kept slipping into my mind. What are we going to do? She's gone. How can we just go back to the way things were before? We can't.

Cas took her with him to meet us at the destination we were heading to now. I knew we, especially Dean, couldn't handle having her body in the car with us the entire ride. I knew what it was like to take a loved one's body in the car with you, memories flashed through my mind of when the Hellhounds took Dean all those years ago and I carried him out to bury him. Cas understood, even in his grief, he was there for us. Right now was one of the times I was most grateful for his friendship.

"Dean…"

"No. Sammy… I- I just can't…"

And so we kept driving. We kept driving until we reached the old field we had been to a few years back. The field that we spent the night at. We had been so happy.

 **Cas**

Her skin was so cold. More than her fingers had ever been. I sat beside her lifeless body in the dimming light in the tall-grass field. I had my knees drawn up and my arms wrapped around them, holding me up, keeping me from falling to the earth.

She had sent me away to protect me. The girl I was supposed to protect sent me away selflessly. I was trying to make my way back, when I felt a pain inside of me, and I healed, like that. I knew Lucifer's hold on me had been broken. But I didn't know with what consequences until I reached them.

Everything was gone. Everyone I loved was broken. Everything that had been, left with her.

It felt like a piece of me was missing. And something was missing. It would be burned along with her tonight.

 **Dean**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"All I Want" by Kodaline**

My mind was blank. Except for one thing. My eyes saw the road paved out before me, but the only thing I could really see, her hazel eyes. The life that they were full of last time we were at this field. The corners drawn up with her bright smile. The long shadows her eyelashes cast on her cheeks. The smile that made one appear on my own face, that pulled the laugher from my core. The kaleidoscope of colors that I followed up until she tripped on her own feet and fell below the tops of the tall-grass, yelping. When she popped back up, her long, curly hair covered her face. She flipped her arm underneath and pushed the majority of it away from her face. Our eyes met and we both burst into fits of laughter. Sam and Cas joined in when they saw her too.

It was one of the happiest memories I withheld.

I wished I could hear that laugh again.

I wish those lips would form that gorgeous smile again.

I wish I could find her eyes piercing my very soul, filling me with joy.

I wish I could hear that heartbeat that filled the room hours ago, echoing in my ears, I wish that it didn't slow down, I wish I hadn't heard her life stop.

I wish. I'm constantly wishing.

 **…**

Baby's headlights lit up the weeping angel sitting in front of the field of slowly blowing grass as the moon conquered the sky.

I eased her to a stop, not being able to bring myself to look at the motionless form beside Cas. Before I turned her engine off, I spotted the pyre he had built hours before. I felt horrible to have made him spend all day with the reminder beside him, constantly letting him know that her heart had actually stopped this time.

Sam and I slowly stood up and closed our doors. I kept my eyes trained on the ground beneath my boots. I knew if I would look up I'd see not only her, but Cas's broken face.

We were all broken. We knew we would be if she ever died. And we let it happen. We couldn't stop it. And now we can't keep the pieces together. The fragile shards are falling one by one and shattering before us.

And there's nothing we can do to stop it.

She's gone.

 **…**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Somebody to Die For" by Hurts**

All day Sam had researched and called and did everything he possibly could through tears to find something to bring her back.

There was nothing. Not even Cas knew what to do. The three of us were left alone without her bright life to fill our dark pasts.

It was as if ever since Her blade pierced her skin, time was slow, the world around me almost stopped. It was hard to go on, it was hard to spend this long without her. And then I'd realize, it hasn't even been a day.

What was I going to do?

 **…**

We all slowly added dead grass and branches neatly around the pyre. The entire time tears silently streamed down my face in course rivers. Not only was I dead inside, but the skin on my chest, arm, and thigh were on fire. The marks that I was permanently left with to remind me of her death were still sore and blistering. The acid burn still wasn't as bad as the pain I felt inside.

We had had to turn on Baby's headlights to light us as we worked. When I'd turn into the beams, looking down I would see my left hand, inked all the way up to my elbow, with the tendrils snaking off around my arm. The black, red, and white Marks sent aches through me, I almost wish it would go away, it was too much of a memory, too painful.

The demons are back and stronger than ever. They are looking for a fight. Looking to win. And this time… I might just let them.

 **Sam**

We had just finished filling the pyre with things that will be easy to catch fire. I stood and used the hem of my shirt to wipe away more tears, although because of the wetness that was already present on it from previous attempts to tame my emotions, it didn't work very well. I sniffled and heard one behind me followed by Cas's voice. I turned around to hear the conversation before I intercepted.

"Dean, no, let-" Cas tried as Dean bent down to scoop her body up. He held out his hands attempting to stop him, to let him take the load. Both of us knew Dean was breaking more than anyone.

"No Cas, no!" He said a little louder than I think he meant to. Cas backed off some and looked at Dean's face with his own tear-stained one. "I, I have to do this."

"Dean," I took a step to him as he started to lift her. "C'mon, it's okay-"

"No it's not Sam! It's not okay!" He crouched back down, not making it all the way to standing position. He interrupted me, not letting me finish, making it sound like I meant her dying was okay. I had wanted to let him know that it was okay to let us handle this, not him. But he looked at me with a thousand oceans in his eyes, pain stitched across his face, "She's gone! She's _gone_ , Sammy…" his voice broke.

He bent his head down to look at her calm face. His lip quivered as he pet her hair and let his thumb slowly rub her temple.

Without another word from any of us, he stood and easily held her in his arms. It was a sight I was used to through the years, whether it had been after a hunt or she'd just fallen asleep in the Impala or Bobby's living room. _(…Bobby… we haven't even told him the news yet…)_ But this time, her arms weren't wrapped around his neck, they just dangled there in the chilly night air, lifeless, as if silently searching for a hand to hold in the dark. He crossed the dirt and cut through the light from the Impala's headlights to the pyre.

With a few small grunts, he lifted her up a little higher and placed her gently in the divot we had made with grass. I had tried to get Dean to wrap her up like we usually do for these funerals. But he refused, he said he didn't want to hide her, she was scared of the dark.

When he told me that, it was something I hadn't known. She had been in the dark so much, it never occurred to me that she was afraid of it. But it had made perfect sense, everything bad that's happened in her life was in the dark. And it made me all the more sad.

But I knew it wouldn't be good to watch without anything covering her. I also knew Dean wouldn't leave for a long time. I walked over to the Impala as Dean held her limp hand and squeezed as if trying to resuscitate her. I reached in the back and pulled out a blanket. When I stood back up I saw a faint light coming from their interlocked hands.

"Dean," I said quietly.

He looked up and saw the faint peachy glow. He pulled apart like it was burning him. He looked at me with hope in his eyes. Actual hope. He rushed back over and squeezed again, this time tighter, more desperate. "Sammy… what if… what if I could…" the light flickered then went back out. He shook his head, desperation filling his eyes and tried again, tears trickling down his cheeks. "C'mon, come back to me, please, baby, please," but no light came again.

He kept trying before Cas came over and gripped his shoulder, "Dean, _Dean_ , stop!" Dean looked at the angel, both of their eyes glistening. "Dean, that's, that's just your connection…"

"But it was… it was fading…"

Cas didn't say anything, but just looked at his best friend. Letting him think.

Dean realized what he was telling him and pulled Cas in for a strong hug. Their arms wrapped around each other looking for something solid to hold on to as their shoulders shook as they both cried.

I slowly walked over to the pyre holding my sister off of the cold ground. Cas was telling Dean that their connection was broken, their bond was severed by death. He was telling him there was no fixing it, that she was gone. He told him all of that with a few small words and one look.

I laid my palm on her cheek and let my eyes scour her face. I don't know how long all of stayed like this, but the wind blew and sent a strong shiver down my spine at the same time a felt Dean beside me, looking down at her.

He looked over at me and slowly nodded, seeing the blanket in my hand. He rested my hand on his shoulder and gripped having a silent conversation.

I threw out the sheet letting it slowly fall back down with gravity on top of her body. Dean got out the lighter and lit it, but as he went to throw it, his hand stopped. His eyes were trained on her, but his hand shook. I wrapped my fingers over his and the lighter closed cutting off the flame. Our eyes met, and this time he let me take over.

I held the lighter in between my fingers and flipped it open and the orange flame flickered to life once more. I wished bringing something to life was as simple as starting a fire. I held it, hesitating, but I closed my eyes tightly, and opening them back up, gently sat it in a pocket of dried grass.

It caught immediately and the fire spread through the dead vegetation like lightning. Dean, Cas, and I stepped back as the entire pyre was engulfed in hot flame. We could still see her shadow beneath the raging fire. After I tore my eyes away from the blaze, I looked at my brother.

The flames licked across the glassy surface of his eyes, turning his green irises into a sad brownish color, the red flicking through. It was like not only was the fire burning her away, but it was burning part of him away with it.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Bring Me Back To Life" by Extreme Music**

 **Cas**

We watched for a few minutes as the fire consumed her body.

The embers flying high into the dark sky. The crackles were the only sound. By this time, it was as if our bodies were too tired to cry, yet the tears still fell, determined to reach the ground. We stood there letting the heat of the fire warm us in the night. I thought if I would close my eyes I could imagine she was there holding me, comforting me, telling me everything was going to be okay, she was so good at that. But I could only see her there in the dark, lying in Dean's arms, blood soaked and lifeless. The warmth that I did have, left me and I opened my eyes back up.

But as I did, the fire began to spark and sizzle, shooting out embers faster and faster, more and more. The three of us stepped back, stumbling in shock. We watched as the fire grew and grew, we had to keep back up as it became hotter by the second.

Then, the ground started to shake and rumble, and a loud boom echoed through the countryside. We clapped our hands shut over our ears as we fell to the ground and through squinted eyes witnessed the fire erupting, slowly at first, but it was like something was building and extending inside of it, growing larger and more powerful.

All of a sudden the pyre exploded and we covered our faces with our arms, shielding us from the debris that was falling from the sky with the searing embers. As we uncovered, we looked up and saw a giant shape slowly raising from the inferno, it's body twisting in slow circles as it lifted itself into the air. As I squinted and as it got farther from the burning flames, I began to notice details. Details like feathers. But the torched being was so bright and consumed in fire I couldn't look long. Then as it was at least forty feet in the air, what I thought were wings snapped out and extended to full wingspan, showing us that they were in fact, wings. Embers rained down from the feathers as they opened and stretched. I kept having to blink from the heat and light, but every time I looked the image became clearing as the fire died down.

The shape of the wings were familiar, but with the flames flicking in and out it was hard to tell the definite form. But as the being descended, its small feet touching the cold ground gracefully, arms extended to the sides parallel to its wings. As it got a grip on the earth, its arms fell to the sides and the fire hiding the face began to dull.

My breath was stuck in my lungs as the remaining fire blew the black curls we knew all too well up and out and around the delicate face I thought I'd never see again.

 **Dean**

The blaze around her seemed to ignite her eyes. There were flames within them, pure red, matching the color of the fiery wings extended behind her small body. But the wheel of colors still shone through somehow, glowing in the hollow darkness of her face. My heartbeat pounded in my ears and it was hard to breathe. Because I knew who it was as soon as those eyes opened, even through the fire.

She walked slowly towards us and the flames started to die around her, but a breeze still flowed around us all. We all stared wide-eyed with fast-paced breathing. She stopped a few feet before us and the flames were gone, but she still was glowing. Not just in the most-beautiful-sight-I'd-ever-seen glowing way, but her skin emanated an aura and heat. Her wings were larger and more menacing, but still the same as they had been. Her long, black curly hair danced around around her face in wild gracefulness.

With Sam and Cas flanking my sides, she stared right at me, but said nothing. We were all too in shock to move. But after moments of waiting for something to happen, I reached out, eager to feel her skin warm again, feel the life within her, feel our connection spark to life like the fire she had just emerged from.

But as my fingertips touched her cheek, her hand shot up and gripped my Marked wrist. Her Marks stood out from the glowing skin and as my muscles tensed, my own skin where she was touching started to glow, but it didn't burn, it actually was comforting.

But as Sam reached out to help, her other hand caught his and he screamed in pain. When she let go and he stepped back, there was a red burn mark around his wrist matching her hand. He looked up at me, hair hanging over his face slightly, almost asking how I wasn't getting burnt.

"Dean," Cas's voice sounded beside me with a tone of warning, "It's not her."

"What do you mean _it's not her_?!" I kept looking back and forth between the two of them, body tense, yet mind at ease to see her alive. I wanted to smile, but something about her and Cas's tone caused me to hold back.

"It's not _her_ ," he urged the word.

I squeezed her hand right back and spoke in my mind hoping that whatever mojo she gave me the night before could help me out.

She replied out loud, but her voice was distorted and sounded layered. There was a higher version, reminding me of how angels speak to humans before they find a vessel, and then a lower, almost sinister tone beneath that. But in between those I could pick out the sweet sound of her own voice, the one that would lull me to sleep some nights when I'd have nightmares, the one that would challenge my sarcasm, the one I'd hear down the hall calming Sammy after one of his own nightmares. She was always there for us.

But she spoke without feeling, without emotion, an alien sound to me. Her glowing hazel eyes bored into mine and her voice reverberated in my bones. She replied to my question I had asked in my head, "I am not an angel of the Lord, nor a servant of Hell."

Almost in a register that I could barely hear him, Sam asked, "Then what are you?"

She slowly turned her head to stare him down and her neck bent slightly as if confused, but no emotion showed on her face.

"I am an Ailihaylen. A light in the darkness. A light in the hall. I fight for neither Heaven nor Hell."

I was about to say her name, feel the way it flowed off my lips, taste it on my tongue, but her body collapsed heavily to the earth and the fire behind her dimmed down like it had been biting for hours already. I followed her, crouching down. The glowing wasn't as strong, but the heat remained. Her breathing was steady, but her eyes stayed shut. It was like she just shut off. I grabbed her face between my palms and looked down at her, waiting for her eyes to open and for a smile to spread across her lips, for her arms to circle my neck, for her cheek to press against my shoulder.

I waited.

 **…**

 **Trinity**

"DEAN!" my voice echoed across the empty, black, endless darkness


	29. Chapter 29

**_Author's Note_**

 **I hope you're all enjoying Part Two so far! :) Whatever feels it may give. Haha Anyway, once again I've made some edits to past chapters, but just their titles. But instead of making you go back and stuff, I'm just going to list the new chapter names. ;D Most have changed, but some stayed the same...**

 **1Nightmares Are Flesh and Blood... 2Savior... 3Forgotten... 4Treading Water... 5His Voice... 6Lust... 7Unlocked... 8Paid Emna... 9Absolution... 10Genesis... 11Wendigo...Again... 12Inamorato... 13Nick... 14I'll Follow You... 15I Am Raziel... 16Phenonmenon... 17Keepsake... 18ChristmasSerenade... 19Stygian Iron... 20Shadows... 21Evil Angel... 22Northern Lights... 23Hunting the Heart... 24Love Left Me Hollow... 25Pain of Yesterday... 26Caught in the Crossfire... 27Dance With the Devil... 28Be Careful What You Wish For...**

 **Another big thing! I made an Instagram for "Abomination" and I'll be posting behind the scenes type things, fun facts, updates, art/fanart, etc, as well as other random SPN things. ;) So please go follow me and I will respond to DMs and stuff. ;) "spnfanficabomination" is the account! Thank loves!**

 **OH! And if you haven't already, y'all should go and check out my awesome sister's fanfic too! It's called Kiss FM Heaven's Arsenal and her name is Wannabe94. She's amazing and I love her and her story is epic too. It puts a spin on seasons 4 and 5. :) Talk to her too, it'd make her day. 3**

 **Ok... And now enjoy...**

 **_Chapter 29_**

 **"Limbo"**

 **Trinity**

 **…**

"It… had to be, you… wonderful… you… it had to be…-" Dean's sweet voice whisper sang as the world around me started to fade. It was now or never, and I couldn't die without it. I caressed his cheek with what little energy I had left and our lips met.

Dear God how I wanted to stay there forever. I didn't want to leave. I was terrified of what was to come after. My lungs felt like they were drowning and sinking farther and farther into deep water.

 _Dean…_

His lips were so soft.

My heart slowed, I could feel the blood stop moving in my veins as the beats became farther and fewer.

 _Dean…_

His hand clutched the back of my head, gently rubbing, grasping on to my life.

The sounds of the world around us ended, I was swallowed by silence.

 _Dean…_

I became weightless.

 **…**

 **_Author's song Note_**

 **"Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet**

Blackness.

I felt heavy, like I was chained down. There was no light. It felt empty, unlike when the lights shut off and you reach out, knowing there's something in front of you. The darkness was empty and I was alone.

I started to panic and hyperventilate. But I noticed that there was no air coming in or out of my mouth and lungs, I also noticed, in the silence, my heart wasn't making a sound.

I was dead.

I closed my eyes tight, all of my fears coagulating inside of me. The dark, being alone, oblivion. But then I saw his eyes, felt his lips. That was my worst fear. Leaving my three boys, leaving Dean.

 _Dean…_

"DEAN!" my voice echoed across the endless black hole I was stuck in.

 **…**

Time seemed to go on forever. I'm sure earth was flying by, everyone I cared about was probably dead or dying, years were passing by, everything changing. I lost track, I'd try to keep counting in my head, but the pure starless sky that swallowed me would take over and I'd lose track. Always losing track. Time meant nothing.

My mind would run marathons and tumble over itself, my voice wouldn't work, but my thoughts would battle and argue, my muscles would seem to jump, I'd think I'd hear something or see something, but nothing was there.

 _Dean…_

 **…**

 **Cas**

Feeling her skin warm again was such a relief. But we couldn't rejoice too soon. We, especially Dean, waited beside her comatose body for what seemed like hours.

"Dean, we need to go," Sam quietly said next to his brother as the embers of the pyre's fire were dying. The red coals were scattered everywhere from the explosion of Trinity rising from it like a phoenix being reborn. I had no idea what was going on. We all knew so little about what she is. Was? Is.

"What's happening?" His voice was barely above a whisper. No one replied.

 **…**

"Why would she do this? Just give up like that?" Bobby held her limp hand as her body lay on the motel bed. She could have easily been sleeping. But I knew better, we all did. If her body was awake, where was she?

"Bobby, she saved us, she saved the world," Sam mumbled, looking down at his feet, from the end of the bed.

"But she was needed here, is needed here," he responded. The way he said it secretly, but blatantly said, _You guys need her_. He sniffled and continued, "What's going on with her?"

I took the chance to explain that not even I knew, "We don't know," I went on to tell what had happened that night. Dean hadn't spoken since we got about halfway through the story of the previous night's events. Once he got to when Lucifer stabbed her, his voice cut out and he turned away, rubbing his eyes and forehead. In the shadows, I could see his chin quivering, I had to look away.

 **…**

"How'd you find this place, Bobby?" Sam asked as we walked into a place close to their home, Lebanon, Kansas. The outside had looked like a blocked-off tunnel entrance with an abandoned power plant built on top of it, but Bobby produced a key from a small box and stuck it in what looked like a chink in some armor, a black door in the middle of bricks. Dean had slowly driven the Impala beside it per Bobby's instructions. When Dean carried Trinity in, Bobby shut the secret opening and submerged us all in blackness.

The next thing we knew, rosy lights flicked on and led down a hall, lighting it up as they turned on. For what it looked like from outside, it seemed uncharacteristically homey.

Bobby motioned for us to follow him deeper into the underground building. We followed, except Dean who hesitated, looking down at Trinity's resting body. Sam softly cleared his throat to get his brother's attention. Dean looked up with sad eyes and Sam's eyebrows drooped to the side empathetically and he slightly nodded, reassuring him that it was okay. Dean took a few steps forward to meet us beside Bobby.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around.

"It's a place where every object, scroll, spell ever collected for thousands of years are under one roof... the safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created," I could almost hear the proud grin on his face as he spoke, "I'm calling it The Bunker. At least for now. Maybe Trinity can help us think of something creative, maybe decorate some. She's artsy that way," we all knew he was trying to fill us with hope, make us feel better, trying to urge us to believe that she was going to come back to us perfectly safe. But it was just so hard to imagine that. His comment only seemed to make us feel worse with her lack of presence. We all looked down at the gravel under our shoes.

"C'mon," he continued, "Let me show you around, I'll show you the garage a little later for that Impala of yours."

"What about Trin?" Dean spoke up as Bobby started walking down the large hall.

"Obviously bring her, she needs somewhere comfy to rest, doesn't she?"

Dean's mouth twitched up just the slightest as we set off deeper into the earth into the bunker.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet**

 **…**

 **Trinity**

I wandered aimlessly around the infinite oblivion and shook the whole time. I seemed like wherever I was, being dead only took away the good feelings of being alive and left the bad ones. I couldn't use my lungs or my heart, I wasn't craving food or water, but my muscles were constantly in pain like I'd just ran for twenty four hours straight, they were constantly sore and would jump and shiver endlessly. My skin wouldn't stop trembling from the cold of the dark and my fear.

My mind was the most obvious leftover from life. It never stopped. I was confusing everything and mixing things up. But the most present pain was the feelings of loss, guilt, and sorrow. They consistently kept reminding me of the life I left behind and the longer I spent here, the more I kept thinking I would see Dean.

First it was his voice. Barely above a whisper in the dark, he'd call out my name. But that'd be it. Just once and it was gone like dust in the wind.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Comatose" by Skillet**

 **Dean**

"Trin," I whispered next to her ear as I carried her into the room that Bobby instructed me to. "Please wake up," I gently laid her down on the bed. I brushed my fingers across her jawline and watched her sleeping face a few more moments before leaving. We were heading back to Bobby's to try to recover anything from the rubble. I was worried about leaving her, but Cas said he'd stay behind with her and to call if we needed anything.

His expressions were hard to look at. I'm sure he also felt like something was missing without her here, with them sharing the same blood and everything. He sat down on a loveseat couch across from the bed, and his eyes drooped along with his head and his arms resting on his legs, hands hanging defeated between his knees.

He still had blood soaked clothing from when Lucifer was torturing him. "Cas, buddy, why don't you get cleaned up?" I gripped his shoulder. "She'll… she'll be fine." I tried for a smile although I could barely muster it. I didn't want to leave her alone, but my best friend had already spent too much time with her motionless body, I couldn't bear to put him through more.

He sighed and rubbed his face, "Yeah, okay. I'll keep checking on her though." He stood, not meeting my eyes, and walked down a hallway leading to a room Bobby showed us had clothes and a laundry room.

I turned to see Sam looking at me from another threshold. "Dean, what if she doesn't-"

"I don't know, Sammy. I just don't know. I can't think about that right now. I can't think about her being stuck somewhere and us not being able to do a thing. I just.. Can't. She already left me, left us, and now she's probably stuck somewhere in the middle, just out of our reach and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it." I took a deep breath.

Swallowing hard, he looked down. When his eyes came back up to meet mine, he was holding back tears. He cleared his throat and nodded, running his hands through his hair before turning and walking out to Baby.

I stood there for a few minutes, not particularly thinking of anything, but standing in silence. I glanced over and looked at Trinity laying there. She could've been sleeping. Should've been just sleeping.

 **…**

Dust covered the cars in the salvage yard and everything around us. The house had fully imploded and the rubble was almost hopeless.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Sam said on the other side of Bobby.

"It was just a house, ya idjits," he grumbled, even though I knew it still hurt him to see his house like this. It had held so many memories for not only him, but us as well. "All that matters is that you guys got out alive," he continued. "Let's get this over with," he started forward into the remains.

We worked together to lift pieces of wall and ceiling to try and find things to salvage and take with us. Things like books, pictures, some clothes, a blanket or two, a few keepsake things, and a single flask of Bobby's favorite whiskey were recovered. We carted things back and forth to Baby, cleaning them off as we went. Most of our work was silent.

"Dean, c'mere," Sammy called me over. As I approached I saw the faint smile making a dimple in one of his cheeks. I saw a small, extremely crinkled piece of paper in between his fingers. It was worn and dirty, but the image on the front and writing on the back were still clear enough to see well.

 ** _December 25th_**

 ** _Christmas Party with my Trin_**

I couldn't believe that this little photograph was still around. But I was happy it was. I looked over Sammy's shoulder as he talked, hesitant for some reason to take in my own hands.

"You guys were so happy," he spoke softly, then looked at me, "She's going to be back, Dean. I know it. She, she has to." He handed the picture carefully to me and I took it like it was a frail piece of glass that if you applied too much pressure, it was scatter into the wind in tiny particles to never be seen again.

I scoured over the image and I felt a grin spread across my lips. This picture seems to come around everytime something bad happened and then it's fixed.

This new thought gave me hope. I only wish she were here to see and feel it too. "C'mon, Trin," I closed my eyes, pulling the photo closer to my chest, "Please be okay."

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Give Me A Sign" by Breaking Benjamin**

 **Trinity**

His bright green eyes looked at me across a void like a light at the end of a tunnel. He was the first thing I could see here, wherever here was. A smile spread wide making his eyes crinkle up on the corners, his cheeks crease with smile-lines, and the deep laugh I loved.

"Trin," he simply said, holding out his arms.

"Dean," I barely got out before I forced my trembling, sore body to go forward as fast as I possibly could. Even though the pain was excruciating, I became faster and faster, his presence urging me, and as I got closer the blue of the denim shirt and the light green and brown of his plaid flannel lit up this dark world. He was so close now, I could almost feel the soft, worn leather of his jacket.

I took the last big step and as I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders, he wasn't there. A cold, damp mist overwhelmed me as I fell into blackness. I hit something hard, but it was still dark. I pushed myself up onto my hands, my body laying down behind me, twisting and turning to find him again.

But he was gone. And I was still alone in the dark emptiness.

 **Sam**

It had been a week and five days since Trinity, well, her body, had woken up. We had settled into this new bunker place and had retrieved all we could from the rubble of Bobby's house.

Dean wouldn't sleep in the room he picked, Room 11. He had put his few things in there, even personalized it with weapons on the wall, books on the shelves, a memory foam mattress, and the picture of Mom and him when he was little. But when it came time to sleep, he'd make his way down to the room Trinity was in. He'd squeeze himself onto the sofa made wide enough for only two people. His feet would hang over the armrest and he'd cross his arms over his chest, making the couch look tiny. Sometimes I'd check on them and find him laying down next to her, not touching, but so close he had to have just wanted to remind himself she was in there somewhere. And other times I'd see him, not asleep, but sitting beside her, brushing the hair from her face or holding and rubbing her hand, occasionally mumbling things to her in either a bittersweet or completely melancholy tone.

I had just recently, as in the day before, started not sleeping in clothes, but more comfortable things like t-shirts and sweatpants. But Dean still wore his clothes, as if prepared to leave in a moment's notice.

Cas was still pretty quiet, saying a few sentences a day, looking more and more tired each night. I knew I looked like a mess, but I was trying to give myself hope, even if the possibility of it being false was there.

But the photo I found for Dean seemed to give him some himself.

We didn't even have a hunt to go on. So we were working on dealing with this entire thing, getting settled, researching all we could, even Dean when he wasn't holding Trinity's hand, talking to her. It was like she was in a coma and Dean was the visitor who was told that they can still hear you.

But, who's to say she could or couldn't? I just wish she'd open her eyes.

I was checking in on the two of them when a frantic knock sounded from the entrance.

 **…5 Days Before…**

 **Trinity**

I was curled up in the freezing darkness, unable to feel my limbs, my lips, only the invisible tears falling down my cheeks and the pain coursing through my mind and body. Their voices echoed in my head so loudly. Calling my name, either urging me to wake up or blaming me for everything. There was no in between.

"STOP! STOP! STOP IT!" I'd scream over and over, holding my hands against my ears, as their ghostly images hung around me like a heavy fog, trying to drown me. Over time, they became even heavier and more dense, getting louder and louder, and more and more of them appeared, trying to fool me each time, sometimes I'd give in and reach out, only to be falling through the darkness again, like anytime I touched them, they repelled me.

"Trin," this one sounded so real. I opened my numb eyes and looked through misty figures to see a more solid one standing in the void, bright as day.

"Dean…" I reached out, unable to move from pain, from exhaustion, from insanity, from terror. And then the other misty figures collapsed on me, turning to buckets of icy water. Drenching me in needle like pain, making me scream, as I fell once again into a dark black hole, water surrounding me, covering me, threatening to hide me forever in the blackness.

I hit a hard bottom and the water followed, submerging me once more. But this time I stayed there, flat against this imaginary surface, letting all these emotions run rampant, but I was defeated. I was stuck wherever here was forever. I was concealed in darkness again and silence.

 **…**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Blackbird" (The Beatles) (Major to Minor) by Chase Holfelder**

A bright light filled the void and I flinched away from it, not having seen light in so very long. It was like a person being freed from solitary confinement after years.

"You who? Trinity I presume?" I man's voice boomed, not as loud as my visions had been, but like a normal voice, one I hadn't heard in the longest time. Before I opened my eyes, I listened to his voice, the origin and then the echoed sounds of it. He had a sort of lisp, not that noticeable, but when you spend ages trying to decipher voices, you pick up these things quickly. And for such a dark, miserable place, he sound way too cheery.

I slowly opened my eyes and put down my arms as the light somewhat dimmed and my pupils adjusted. Before me was a little-below-average-height man, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his olive green jacket, overtop his dark reddish, brown shirt and jeans. His ear-length, maple colored air blew behind him in a soft breeze that instead of making me colder, covered me in a heavenly warmth. He looked down at me with eyes that looked like sun shining through a glass of rum.

Before I could even say anything, "They call me Gabriel." He smiled down at me like we had just met strolling through the park. I just looked at him in disbelief. I had been fooled so many times thinking someone was here and then they weren't. He took his hands out of his pockets, sighed, and rolled his eyes all at once. Then two huge wings sprouted from his back and stretched. They matched his eyes, the rich, brownish, golden, caramel, color staining his feathers, like a mix between a coffee spill and a tumbler of rum.

"H-how…?" I muttered with my hoarse voice.

"We can discuss in a brighter… less-dark venue, sound better? This place has always given me the creeps." He took a few confident steps to me and gently gripped my left bicep. I felt a burning sensation that didn't quite hurt, but sort of just pleasantly numbed, as my world was thrown into a different kind of darkness. It was like things were moving too quickly to see so my vision decided to just kind of… not be vision. It was actually refreshing.

The next thing I knew, a bright, warm light shined ahead and I suddenly felt it heating my wet skin. When my eyes adjusted, we were atop a mountain ledge looking over a vast, endless forest with a rainbow of trees, orange, red, yellow, brown, and specks of green. The blue sky was filled with a warm, yet crisp air and the sun was so bright, I almost cried at the sight of something so beautiful.

The view was so gorgeous. And so welcomed.

"Welcome to the Great Smoky Mountains of North Carolina!" The archangel opened his arms wide gesturing to the landscape. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I had been in the dark and cold so long, I almost forgot what the world looked like. "It's October if you couldn't guess. One of my favorite times of the year."

Something clicked inside of me and I felt my eyes droop, "How long have I been gone?" I was expecting the answer to be years, decades, that my world had passed, and I didn't just mean the physical world, _my world, my boys_.

"Hey! She speaks!" He joked, but then his face changed showing he realized I was still terrified and confused. "Oh, you mean it, don't you?" His arms dropped to his sides, "How long do you _think_ you've been gone?"

"I don't know, years, at least. I lost track." My regular voice sounded foreign to my own ears.

He almost scoffed, but restrained, and actually looked worried. "You've only been dead for a week, Trinity."

I staggered back and let out a breath. A smile creeped onto my face, "So, Dean, Sam, Cas… they're all…"

"Alive and well? Yes and no."

"Wait what?"

"Yes, they're alive, but they're not well. You of all people should know they wouldn't be." He was right. I had died in their arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," I started to prepare to take flight when Gabriel stopped me.

"Not yet, you need to come back."

"What do you mean, I'm out aren't I?"

He didn't say anything, just reached out for my hand. When he came in contact, his hand passed through mine. I gasp, retracting it and holding it up. I hadn't looked, but now that I was, I was partially transparent. I looked to him for answers.

"Ya see, back there, you were the only real thing, but out here, everything else is real now, not you."

"So, wait, then how do I actually come back?"

"We have to work together, with someone," he drug out the word as he looked down at an invisible watch, "who should be getting to the bunker about now."

"Bunker?"

"You have a lot to catch up on. Let's get started."

 **…**

Gabriel and I started on these roads back to my living self, literally and figuratively. We never once took flight until he said I was almost ready.

We walked along roads and through forests and farms. It was so relaxing, I sometimes thought this had to be Heaven, that I wasn't actually coming back to life, that I was just being freed into a better place.

We talked most of the time, about my past, about his with the Winchesters, about my time in what he told me was Limbo. I couldn't believe it when he told me at first. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. He told me that it can be even worse than Hell or Purgatory and that he was proud of me for fighting while there. He also told me that it was the place where souls and spirits that don't belong in neither Heaven nor Hell go. And that was a very, very few amount.

We discussed what happened after I died. He told me he had been watching from an omniscient point of view per God's request, and that yes, he had finally found his Father. He said that he had actually been watching before I had even met the Winchesters. That God had brought him back to life after his own brother had killed him before Sam and Dean locked Lucifer back in the cage. That He assigned a crucial mission to him, to watch over me and raise me from Limbo, like Cas had watched over and raised Dean from perdition.

I stopped walking on the side of a road somewhere in Tennessee. "Wait, you've been watching this entire time and you not once thought it'd be a good idea to maybe, I don't know… lend a hand?"

"Listen, sister, I would've, I probably could've, but Father told me I couldn't interfere, that it would screw up whatever was to happen. I'm sorry about most of your life by the way."

"Yeah, thanks," I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed as we kept walking.

 **…**

The entire time, the two of us seemed to bond pretty quickly, like we had known each other for a really long time. He had very quickly made his sarcastic personality apparent. It was a personality that I liked and instantly clicked with.

We had been walking for four days. As Gabriel and I walked through Cherokee National Forest, he said it was about time and that he was tired of walking. I hadn't really felt a thing since I suppose I wasn't even really here. So he extended his wings and looked at me expectantly. I shrugged and he rolled his eyes once more.

"Just because you're a soul, doesn't mean you can't fly."

I let my wings out of their prison and… _God_ … It felt good. I stretched them as far as possible and rolled my shoulders as a smile appeared on my face and I closed my eyes, my head falling back just a little.

"Feel good?" Gabe asked. I could hear the sympathetic smile on his face.

"Just a bit," I giggled. I almost jumped at the estranged sound of it.

"Ready to go home then?"

"Bobby's house was destroyed though."

"I'm not talking about a _place_ , kiddo." I realized he was referring to a few certain people being my home. I couldn't help but agree.

 **…**

We landed somewhere in Kansas in front of a dingy looking factory with a closed off opening below ground level. It had graffiti on it, and as I looked, more and more supernatural symbols popped out to me.

"But remember that bunker I mentioned?" Gabe picked up our conversation from Tennessee.

I looked from him to what he was calling "The Bunker," and took a deep breath, well instinctively, because I didn't actually have any breath to take. But my boys were right inside and I was so close. If I had been a living, breathing person, I might have very well fainted out of nervousness, excitement, and a tinge of fear of what state I might find them in.

 **Sam**

"Chuck?" I heard my own voice with a questioning, shocked, and confused tone.

"Sam," he nodded to me and Dean appeared behind my shoulder, "Dean," nodding to him as well. "May I come in?"

I slowly opened the entrance and as soon as I closed it behind him, Dean splashed holy water on his bearded face. I gripped his arm and cut a thin line with the silver knife to make sure he wasn't a shifter.

He passed both tests.

Sputtering water from his lips and blinking it out of his blue eyes, "Nice to see you two too."

"You know we have to check," Dean grumbled, clicking the cap back on the holy water.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sheathing the knife and crossing my arms.

"It's about Trinity," he simply stated. Both Dean and I were taken aback.

"W-what do you _mean_ , you're here for Trinity?" My brother's eyes narrowed.

"I know how to help."

The words were like a Godsend.

 **Cas**

I was sitting at the end of the bed Trinity was resting on when I heard a familiar sound letting me know an angel had entered the room. I knew nothing could get into this bunker without permission, so I whirled around slipping my angel blade out. I would protect Trinity with everything I had.

But I froze when I saw the two figures across the bed, my blade clattered to the floor.

"G-Gabriel?" My breath picked up.

"Hey little bro! Long time no see!" He had a smile on his face, his hair a little shorter than the last time I had seen him.

"You're not dead?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

He just tilted his head down a bit with an impish grin and mischievous eyes.

He was alive.

And then my eyes ventured to the misty figure next to him. The air went out of my lungs. "Trinity?" My voice rasped out.

"Hi, Cas," her face was so happy and relieved to see me, she went to go forward for a hug, but Gabriel stopped her, looking at her then her still body on the bed. She looked over at it and I could tell the sight was disturbing. She looked back up to me and grinned a sheepish, loving grin, "Raincheck?"

She took a few steps and hesitantly with a shaking hand, touched three foggy fingers to her body's forehead. Her misty soul disappeared like a candle being blown out and the skin of her body brightened like a sunrise.

 **Sam**

"She's in here," Bobby led Chuck the prophet to the room Trinity was in.

"Gabriel?!" Dean's surprised and confused voice sounded when he entered the room. I flipped around, coming through the threshold and seeing a familiar angel, but this time I could see his liqueur/caramel colored wings poised behind him. He turned his head up and smiled at us.

"Miss me?" His playful tone matched his eyes. I looked over at Cas and he looked like a mix of disbelief, shock, and pure joy. "Hey Samantha," the archangel winked at me and I felt my face turn confused and I shook my head and blinked.

"Hold on a minute," Dean held up his hands and paused. "What?!"

"We'll explain a little later, but let me do this," Chuck crossed the room to Trinity's resting body.

"Wait, what are you doing, don't touch her-" Dean started forward protectively, but Cas stepped partially in front of him putting a hand on his chest.

"Dean, wait. Just watch," a smile creeped onto his face. He knew something we didn't.

Chuck reached down and lightly held one of the two necklaces around Trinity's neck. One her Eye of Horus I had given to her, and the other in Chuck's hand, the Samulet I had given Dean when we were kids.

"This is a nice amulet, yours Dean, right?" He looked back up at us.

"Yeah," he lifted a hand gesturing to them, "I, I thought she could use it right now more than me," his hand fell back down and slapped against his thigh.

The prophet looked back down and the bronze of the amulet began to faintly glow hot. He slipped it off of her and tossed it over to my brother. He caught it but dropped it making a sound letting us know it was searing to the touch. He shook his hand as he looked at it on the ground, then back up at the short man next to Trinity.

He looked back at me and we had a silent conversation. The Samulet burning in someone's presence could only mean one thing. We both looked back over to the bed, about to ask the same question, but we were stopped by what we were witnessing.

Chuck sat down next to Trinity, with Gabriel standing on the opposite side of the bed, and placed one hand on her forehead, the other gripping her hand, carefully. He closed his eyes and a bright light, like an angelic emission filled the entire room. All of us, save the two angels, covered our eyes.

When it became just a room with lamp light once more, we dropped our arms. Dean bent down and picked up the Samulet and hung it around his neck before stepping ahead of Cas next to the prophet.

"I'm letting her rest for now. Truly rest," he stood up and looked so short compared to my brother.

 **…**

"So," I asked cautiously, "You're… God?"

Chuck shrugged one shoulder and gave a shy half smile. Not exactly the way I thought I'd meet God, if I was lucky enough to go to Heaven, but I guess it worked.

We were seated at the big table in the library of the bunker. Me, Dean, Cas, Bobby, Gabriel, and Chuck, or… God.

"Why now?" Dean sat forward with his arms crossed in front of him on the table. Judgement plastered on his face.

"It was time," he stated.

"So, what?" Dean sat back and threw his arms up in the air, "The _apocalypse_ wasn't _time_?" It didn't matter if you were a celestial being, or obviously even God himself, Dean was not going to tone down his sass.

"I did what I had to, what I could. You don't understand, the things that happened, needed to happen."

Dean stood up abruptly out of his chair at that, "You mean putting Sammy through Hell and back?!"

"Dean," Chuck calmly closed his eyes, "I really am sorry. But if none of that happened, you may have never met Trinity, and you needed to meet."

Cas was just sitting across the table, looking at Chuck, knowing that his Father was right in front of him, after searching and searching for him, he was finally there. And his brother was right along with him, the same as he had always been.

Dean paced a few times and ran his fingers through his hair, puffing it up unintentionally. He rubbed his face and turned to face us with a resigned, tired look about him. "I'm gonna go to bed. This, this is too much right now." He walked off and out around the corner back towards Trinity's room, leaving me and Bobby with two angels and God himself in an awkward silence.

"So, uh… How's the weather up there?" Bobby tapped his fingers on the top of the table.

 **Dean**

I entered Trinity's comfy looking room, the dim lamplight giving the maroon walls a warm, homey feeling.

I slowly took off my boots and sat down on the edge of the bed, my back facing Trinity. I turned halfway over my shoulder, "Trin, you won't believe what's going on right now."

 **…**

It was in the middle of the night.

I had fallen asleep beside Trinity on the bed. There was on candle on each side of the bed lit.

 **Trinity**

Slowly opening my eyes, I blinked over and over. The dim candle light lit up a maroon room that looked extremely homey. I was laying on a soft bed covered in flannel and I took a deep breath,

I smiled. I could feel the air fill my lungs, I felt my heart beating in my chest. I felt the blood rush through my veins, happy to be moving again. All of my nerves sprang to life and I could feel everything, the fuzz of the sheets underneath me, the fluff of the pillow beneath my head, the tingles of my limbs seemingly coming back to life, everything.

Then I heard familiar breathing beside me. The heart that had just restarted, skipped a few beats. Closing my eyes, I slowly moved my hand across the space behind me, fingers reaching out for contact, a timid smile creeping onto my face.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Miracle" by Shinedown**

 **Dean**

I felt a slim, chilly hand grasp my thigh. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I partially sat up, "Trin-"

I barely got out before her body flung itself around, the back of her hand smacking me square in the nose. I fell back down to the pillows with a groan. I held my nose as I felt a weight on top of me.

"Dean?!"

I blinked tears away and opened my eyes to see Trinity staring down at me, hazel eyes wide and glassy. A huge smile etched across her face. Before I could say anything she quickly made our lips meet and her thin fingers slipped up the sides of my face and into the edges of my hair. Her shoulders lifted as she kissed me and her legs wrapped around me, all of this as if she was clinging to me for dear life, like I was the side of the mountain holding her from falling.

After that first long, desperate kiss, she parted, but came right back with a thousand quick ones, all over my face as if mapping it out with her lips.

Then she held the last one on my forehead and slowly opened her eyes at me, joyful tears leaking slowly out. She traced her fingers over the sides of my face, my neck, shoulders, chest, and rested one on my heart. She closed her eyes with an almost painful expression as she just let it thump against her palm. Her face showed that it was like she was trying to make sure I wasn't a figment of her imagination.

All the while, I laid there, speechless. She was right in front, well, on top of me, alive and breathing, and smiling.

She lifted her eyelids and looked deep into mine, "You're real," it was almost a question.

In response I raised my hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. Now it was my turn to make sure she was real and not another one of the countless dreams I had had of her still being alive, when I could actually sleep. I felt my eyebrows droop to the sides, appreciating her presence, as I pushed stray hairs away from her gorgeous face. My one hand fell down across her shoulder and arm, the other rubbing small circles on her cheek with my thumb, then carefully over her bottom lip.

"You're real," I couldn't help the giant smile that consumed my face and the pure happiness that made the gleeful laughter bubble up as we both went in for a bear hug.

We sat up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, arms around my neck, head against my chest. I looped my arms underneath hers to grasp her back, feeling the soft fabric of one of my over-sized t-shirts that I had changed her into so she wasn't still in the bloody clothes she had been in before. I buried my nose in her neck and curls. Taking in her smell, that faint, clean citrus scent standing out more than ever.

We sat there for, I don't know how long, but we didn't move until daylight came peeking through the small window at the top of her wall. The rays of sun speared through the warm air and hit us. I opened my eyes just enough to see the large silhouette of her wings against the bedsheets and floor.

I smiled to myself, listening to her beating heart, feeling her regularly chilly hands on my back, her full lips occasionally pressing against my clavicle. I held her tight, I held her close. Because my Trin had finally come back to me.

 **Cas**

"Cas?" A small voice spoke up behind me.

It was early morning and I was sitting in the observatory of the bunker, looking out at the stars. I had a small smile on my face, knowing that soon Trinity would wake up and I'd finally see her again.

I turned around and there she was. Clothed in one of Dean's old, worn Metallica shirts and dark green and black plaid boxers. Dean was by her side, arm behind her back, gripping her waist, and the other holding her hand, making sure she was steady. I thought to myself that she probably was still getting used to being alive again.

"Trinity," I murmured as I stood and quickly strode over to them, wrapping my arms tightly around her small body.

She let out a breath and squeaked, "C-Cas… can't… breathe."

I let go and held her shoulders, "You're here," I gently touched her jawline. I kissed her forehead and murmured against her soft skin, "Welcome home." I held back the euphoric tears in my eyes.

 **Sam**

I heard a few voices down the hall getting closer and closer.

"Sam!" A familiar voice I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever shouted behind my back. As I turned, I heard bare feet slapping against the hard floor. The next thing I knew a small body attacked me and almost knocked me over from the force.

Instinctively, I threw my arms around her as she clung to me. Instantaneously, I knew who it was. From the curls tickling my neck, the chilly hands gripping onto my shoulders and back, and the natural smell of her.

Citrus.

"Tr-Trinity," I gasped as it occurred to me that this was her. That she was alive. I pulled her body close as I hugged her and closed my eyes. I didn't care that her jet black hair was covering my face, I didn't care that I was holding all of her weight, I only cared that she was here.

My sister had come home.

I looked up and saw both Dean and Cas standing there, smiled plastered to their faces and one took over mine. Dean was looking at Trinity like a blind man seeing sun for the very first time. An elated laughter, boiled up inside me and spilled out as I held her close, feeling her heart pump against my chest.

 **Trinity**

After attack-hugging Sam, we all walked ourselves to the library.

That's where we met up with Bobby, Gabriel, and Chuck the prophet, or as I was told, God.

"Bobby," I fell into his embrace and the smell of aftershave and whiskey filled my nose. He swayed me and when we parted he gave me a big grin and squeezed my shoulders, rubbing small circles on them with his thumbs. "Bobby Singer… Are those tears I see?" I smiled at him.

He gave one last squeeze before shoving me off playfully and wiping his eyes. He may look like a surly, gruff, drunk, but he really was just a big sweetheart.

"So, this is new," I let the deep breath I had taken out and looked around. Giddy to see any and everything that wasn't dark or empty. I still hadn't mentioned Limbo to the boys.

"Yep," smiled Sam, "Welcome to-"

At the same time, both Dean and I cut him off, "The Batcave!"

Dean had opened his arms in a wide welcoming and I nodded as I spoke. We looked at each other and a smile crept onto both of our faces before we started laughing.

Sam rolled his eyes, but the smile never left.

Dean looked over at me, "I've been waiting to call it that," he winked.

"But Dean," Cas looked over with a confused face that wasn't strange to us, "I have yet to find any bats residing here."

"Cas, it's a joke, buddy," Dean chuckled.

"An allusion actually," I glanced over at my boyfriend and returned the wink. He just smiled. He couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"Well, I guess that takes care of a name for the place, then," Bobby huffed happily.

 **…**

Dean hadn't really checked me over much since I had woken up. But as we sat there at the large table in the middle of the room, he kept touching the different marks, old and new. Sometimes it was like he was double checking I was right before him. The others were discussing other things, but at this moment, Dean and I were in our own little world. I looked into his eyes, brighter and greener than ever, while he took my "new" body in.

He grazed his fingers over my shoulders where the wing brands curled up over them. He smoothed them over the spirals on my forearm matching his. He passed his thumb over the two extremely faint scars on my cheek, one from the gorgon fight, and one from the night in the barn. There were countless other scars covering my body, but he would spend enough time at night running his fingertips over the raised bumps and shallow indentations of them. He slowly and gently placed his hand over my new one from Lucifer on the right side of my neck, the handprint that caused bad memories to surface covered by the hand that brought up so many great ones. He slid his other hand down my shoulder, down my arm to rest on my bicep where Gabriel's handprint lay. I thought about how strange it was that the difference between the two handprints was that Lucifer had purposefully wanted to hurt me, while Gabriel was saving me, his actually felt in a way, good.

He looked down at it underneath his palm and looked back up to me, concern on his features, asking so many questions. As I was about to talk to him about it, like he read my mind, Sam spoke up.

"Trinity?" I turned to face him, Dean's hand trailing down and gripping my hand. I held right back. "Where… were you?"

I took a deep breath. "Limbo."

I almost heard the gasp and then the silence take over.

"Like, Purgatory?" Dean asked, worry and protectiveness filling his voice.

"No. Limbo," Gabe cleared his voice. "There's a difference. Purgatory is for monsters only, you know that."

I could see the instant regret on Dean's face. He did know that, and he didn't think anything of it about me maybe being there. I couldn't blame him, if I hadn't just been in Limbo myself, it probably would have been a guess of my own too.

"What… what was it like?" Sam carefully asked, not wanting to be too curious, but I could hear it in his voice. All of their eyes trained on me except for Gabriel and Chuck.

I closed my eyes and curled my fingers around Dean's tighter. "It was like I was in a black hole. No light, no sound, no life. It was that empty feeling where you know there is nothing else there but you." I told them more about my surroundings, or lack thereof and continued. "Then the longer I was there, the more you guys kept showing up. First it was just your voice," I looked to Dean, "Then one by one, you all kept showing up. But every time I'd try to touch you, see if you were real, see if you were there to save me, you'd vanish and I'd fall into the empty darkness. It got worse each time. And I wasn't quite dead or living. It was like all of the bad things about being alive stayed and left behind all of the good ones. I couldn't actually breath, I couldn't feel my heart beating, but I was always out of breath, always aching, trembling, and thinking. My mind was the worst part. It kept mixing things up, confusing reality and fiction. I was literally going insane." I paused and they all looked petrified. Especially Dean who looked heartbroken as his hand slightly shook holding mine. I went on to tell them everything, all the way up until we arrived and met Cas in the room and I settled back into my body.

"What did you mean the longer you were there? You made it sound like years," Cas ventured.

I swallowed hard, trying not to let the ever so close memories get to me too much, "It felt like I was down there for at least a decade. Sometimes I thought I'd only been there for a few minutes, days, then it was weeks, months, years, and towards the end it felt like almost a century had past. I was sure all of you were long gone and when Gabriel pulled me out, I looked at the world outside and imagined you not being there." Dean's eyes were watery when I looked at him and he had my hand in both of his, letting me know he was right there.

We talked some more, we compared experiences between Hell, Purgatory, and Limbo. We talked about what went on after I had died, what went on when they tried to give me a funeral, and every thing until I woke up early this morning. I had broken down a few times, letting tears trickle down my face. But the boys were there for me this time.

Chuck cleared his throat, "Hey guys, could I speak with Trinity?" For God, he spoke just like any man, his voice actually pitched higher than most.

They all sat there, expectant, still mostly looking at me.

He made his voice a bit louder, "Alone?"

There was a chorus of "Oh's", and incomprehensible mumbles, and chair scooching across the hardwood. Dean hesitated at the door and looked back at me. I nodded and smiled at him. He turned and followed the others, except Gabriel who was instructed to stay.

"You probably have a bunch of questions-"

"You could say that…"

"I just wanted to tell you why you were resurrected," he said in such a normal tone it was like any old conversation.

I sat forward and crossed my arms on the table, "I'm listening."

"I sent Castiel to raise Dean from perdition because he had a large purpose he had yet to fulfil here on earth. Plus he may not believe this, but he doesn't deserve to go to Hell. None of you do." I scoffed and he looked deep into my eyes, so deep, I felt warm inside. It made me nervous, yet comforted. It was strange. "Sam was pulled out for the same reason. No man should have to endure being locked away with Lucifer." He almost laughed, "Those two boys have been brought back to life so many times, and yet, I keep them alive."

"Okay, I knew all of this, sooo…" I tilted my head and squinted my eyes a bit.

"Sooo, you should be able to guess why you're back."

I thought for a moment. "I have a bigger purpose?" I questioned, not really positive on my answer.

"Yes, but those boys of yours need all the help they can in this battle. No matter if it's with the darker side of Heaven, Hell, or anything in between. They need you. You're their rock. I know they just told you, but you should have seen them with you gone. Their completely different people now."

I let a small smile tickle my lips.

"Plus, you have a very important part to play in the upcoming future my dear," he smiled and winked.

 _God just winked at me_. I have not idea what he meant by that. But God just winked at me.

 **…**

After we finished our little chat, Gabriel walked me out.

When we got passed the threshold, I jumped to the archangel beside me.

It took him aback and he almost tipped backward as I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "Thank you," I whispered. He slowly but surely returned the gesture and patted my back around where my wings were hidden.

"You're welcome," he smiled against the side of my head. We parted and turned to keep walking. "Hey, Trinity?" He grabbed my hand. I looked to him with a smile. "I wanted to give you this," he said as he held up a fist, palm down, and spread his fingers. A silver ball-chain dropped down, laced between his fingers. A pendant dangled off of it showing a dark blue knot that looked like a circle dissected by three pointed ovals with background that looked like a monochromatic blue galaxy. I stared at it, jaw dropped as Gabriel explained.

"It's a Trinity Knot."

"Nuh uh," the corner of my mouth turning up into a crooked smile.

His eyes showed kindness and something else, respect. He motioned for me to turn around, so I did and lifted my messy hair up. He pulled the chain around my neck with gentle ease, "I figure you know by now that you are in fact not a monster, but I wanted you to have this. As a reminder of who you are.

I turned back around holding the pendant atop of the pads of my fingers and thought about what he meant. He had to have been referring to my bloodlines, how I had three different species running through my veins, and how somehow, I had actually turned out pretty okay, besides all of the shit I've been through of course. I looked up at smiled at him, but cocked my head a bit at the mischievous grin he was giving me. I opened my mouth to ask why he was looking at me like that, but then it occurred to me.

I had three other important things in my life.

"Hey Trin! C'mon! I'm making dinner, babe! Come eat!" Dean's jovial voice sounded from across the bunker, "Sammy and Cas wanna play a card game!"

My lips spread wide as the thought sank in.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **These didn't really have a place in the text, but they remind me of the events that just previously happened. ;)**

 **"Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy**

 **"Rebirthing" by Skillet**

 **"Hero" by Skillet**


	30. Chapter 30

**OH MY CHUCK! LOOK WHO'S ALIVE! Yeah! HI, sorry for my absence! I was really busy with the end of school and a few other things and so sitting down and getting to write enough to accomplish anything was hard. But I hope this won't disappoint, especially because I'm having to cut what was going to be one big fluff chapter into to for length's sake. Haha Anyway, some exciting news, I'm going to see Panic! at the Disco on Sunday (July 3rd) in Pittsburgh and I'm so pumped! Sad news, we're not going to the convention this year, so no cosplay photo with one of J2M... but hopefully the cosplay will still be happening this year. Yeah, I know, bad girl, slacking.**

 **More news pertaining to Abomination! So, if you haven't already, go follow spnfanficabomination on Instagram and "Abomination - A Supernatural Fanfiction" on Facebook. Speaking of Facebook... I'm planning on doing a livestream so you guys can ask questions on this, writing in general, or SPN in general... so yeah, go like my page and I'll be getting to that soon! :)**

 **Still really wanting to hear from you guys, so please leave as many reviews as you want, DM me on Instagram (btw, I have a new SPN Fan account called waywardimpala67 and I'm very active. :) ), and Facebook, or here. Also, I really want to know what you guys are imagining, so if you're feeling artsy or inspired, please send me some fanart.**

 **But anyway, hope you guys like this one, as I think it and the next chapter, will be a sort of healing period. Hehe Enjoy!**

 **_Chapter 30_**

 **"House of Memories"**

 **Trinity**

Sam looked up at me over the top of his cards, one eyebrow raised. My cheek dimpled as I gave him a mischievous, lopsided grin back, lifting my own eyebrows up and down.

"Here ya go," Dean slid a plate on the table to me. I had never really seen him cook before. I broke eye contact with Sam and looked down at the steaming burger below my nose. I sat my cards face down and picked it up to take a bite. _Damn,_ my boyfriend can cook.

"You made this?" I asked playfully after swallowing.

"I can cook… give me a kitchen and some stuff to make…" he scoffed with a smile and gave me a sideways glance to wink. He stood at the counter and dished both Sam and Cas a plate, then his own and sat down next to me, across from Cas.

"I still don't understand. Why do I have to use profane language if I think you're lying?" Cas squinted at his dealt hand.

"The game's called Bull Shit, Cas," Dean chuckled, "We'll know you're not actually meaning it," he took a bite of his burger.

"Three kings," Sam put three cards in the middle of the table.

"Bull shit," Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Sam got a big smile on his face and nodded at the pile in the center. Dean cautiously turned the top three over. And there were three kings.

"Bitch," Dean grumbled as he picked up all of the cards. But there was a small smile in his lips.

"Jerk," Sam smirked back looking down at his dwindling hand.

 **…**

"We have consumed copious amounts of liquor, haven't we?" Cas blinked as he leaned his elbows on the table, palms under his chin, fingers slightly pulling his skin down making him look exhausted.

"You could say that," I giggled and hiccupped.

"Who's turn is it?" Dean squinted at his cards and blinked a bunch of times, then widened them. It was really funny. _He has lots of freckles,_ I thought. I watched as my hand reached out and poked one of the larger ones on his cheekbone. He just tilted a little sideways and slowly boomeranged back. _Boomeranged… is that even a word?_ I giggled.

"Not yours, that's for sure," Sam chuckled and sat proudly, holding his remaining two cards. "Heh, heh, heh," he laid one down, "One three."

"Bull-"

"Dean, shut up," I giggle again, shoving his arm before he could finish the phrase. "You're already losing."

"Two fours," Dean put down his cards like he was James Bond in Quantum of Solace.

"Four fives," I put two fives, a two, and a six down.

"Bull shit," Cas said, then realized that he was right when he twisted a five around in his fingers to show us with an excited grin.

"Oooooo, Cas cussed," I laughed and the boys joined in.

"But, but, I…" Cas's smile faded and was replaced with his usual confused look.

"It's fine, buddy, she's wasted," Dean held his stomach from laughter.

"Oh, ok," Cas smiled again, letting the alcohol in him fill him with drunken laughter too.

We went around a few more times, Sam got out and won, but we continued. But as the night went on, my eyesight was really wobbly and I kept hiccupping. I looked over at Dean and didn't move my line of vision.

He really was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His hair was cut closely to the side of his head and fluffed up on top. His scruffle was a little more than usual and trimmed nicely. He had done it earlier I think, he looked pretty messy when I first woke up. His freckles were standing out against his soft skin and his eyelashes flipped over and over atop his eyes. His eyes, _damn_ , no matter how many times I looked in them, the bright green always dazzled me. I felt my lips curl into a smile while my chin was resting on my palm.

"Trin? Whatcha lookin' at?" He gave me a sideways glance. I looked at his full lips, the bottom one, pouting a little bit as he pondered at his cards. _Son of a bitch he's one sexy man._

All I did in reply was close my eyes tight and stick out my lips in a fishy kiss formation. I waited a second then heard Dean's chair scootch closer. His lips pressed against mine. From what I could feel, he was also making a fishy face and I giggled at the thought. I bonked our foreheads together and laughed. I opened my eyes and we looked into each other's for a second before merging lips again.

We didn't stop until Sam cleared his throat loudly, I think he had been doing it for a while, but I don't know. "Cas is out," he mumbled awkwardly. Dean and I looked over across the table and the angel was passed out on the table.

"I'll get 'im," Dean stood and wobbled, but composed himself. He walked behind me and put an arm under Cas's arms and pushed his fluffy, black feathers out of his own face. As he stood, he sneezed and I laughed. _Everything is just so funny._ He took Cas down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

 **Dean**

"C'mon, Cas, sit down, yup, right there," Cas and I sat down on the edge of one of the beds and I made sure he was stable before letting go. "How ya feelin'?" I looked over at my best friend.

His face was adorned with this big, cheesy grin and sleepy eyes.

I raised my eyebrows, "What's with the face bud?"

His smiled faded somewhat and turned into a more desperate, caring face, "Trinity…"

"What about her?" I had the worst feeling he was about to tell me something bad.

"She's just… _so… pretty,"_ he emphasized those two words with passion.

"She is, isn't she?" I grinned at my knees.

"I've never seen hair so gorgeous…"

I clasped my hand around his back and shoulder, still smiling, picturing her raven hair in my mind.

"And her eyes, dear Father, have you seen them?!" he got all excited and stood quickly, "You have to see them! C'mon," he went to walk, but started to fall back down. I caught him under the armpits and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Yeah, Cas, I've seen 'em. C'mon buddy, take a nap, or whatever you angels do to get over alcohol."

"Angels don't usually indulge in such ample amounts of alcohol," he murmured as he fell against the pillow, muffling the end of his sentence.

 **Sam**

"Trinity, no, you can't go out now…!" I reached after her as she stumbled towards the door. I caught her shirt and she pulled against it, trying to keep walking.

"Saaaammm," she complained and reached behind her back to grasp my hands. "But, I _need_ to go, there's something I need to get. I don't know what it is… But I feel like there's something…" She yanked and with both of our drunken clumsiness, we toppled to the floor, pulling me off my chair.

We huffed as we hit the hard floor, but laughed afterward. She tried to crawl away and I grabbed her pant leg, both of us in an almost slow motion movement because of the alcohol running through us.

"Sammy! Please," she giggled and whined at the same time.

We both paused, realizing, even in our state, what she just called me.

She looked back over her shoulder, and her lips moved, looking for words. "I mean… Sam…"

I smiled though, "If Dean's gonna insist on called me Sammy, and he's my brother, might as well let my sister slip it in then." If I was going to be perfectly honest with her, I would've told her how I had actually been waiting for the day she called me that nickname, a day when she wasn't on her deathbed.

She gave me a gentle smile and then took the opportunity to wiggle her leg out of my grasp. She let out a little crazy laughter as I stumbled up after her. "Trinity!" I chuckled as I yelled after her, bumping into walls and corners. "Wait!" I reached out for her one of her images one more time before losing my balance and falling stomach first to the floor.

 **Trinity**

I heard a loud thump behind me, so I turned around for a moment and saw Sam tummy-down on the floor in the hallway. I tip-toed, pretty over-exaggeratedly, and bent down, almost falling over myself, to push his hair out of his face. He was completely out. His rosy cheek all smooshed up against the floor, drool slightly coming out of the corner of his lips, and a silly, exhausted smile, still partially stuck on his face.

I closed my eyes lightly and felt my eyebrows raise in an almost surprised or blissful way, "Night night, Sammy," I patted his cheek and he didn't move. I gave a sloppy kiss after my pat and struggled to get back on my feet.

I was out the door in the cool night air and thought I heard something. I turned around and stepped back inside with the door still open. I stood for a minute listening. Then all of a sudden I was tackled to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh. _Everything was just so funny._ I huffed out air as the something was on top of me.

I wrestled with the something letting out giggles here and there and I tried to tickle the something. The something let out a laugh and fell to the side of me. It was so dark, but somehow I found my way on top of the something. I pinned the arms down and nuzzled the neck and kissed, but then bit a little. I straightened my back and squinted trying to see through the dark. But legs came up around me and flipped me over, switching me spots so now I was on bottom.

I think I knew what the something was now. _I wish I was on bottom more often._ I giggled again and tickled again. Big hands pinned my wrists down and a chuckle sounded beside my ear. We were both pretty breathless and I stopped trying to fight back.

"Easy tiger," Dean's voice played. I could almost see the bright green irises in the dark.

 **…**

We somehow found our way to Dean's bedroom after shutting the door and carrying Sam to his room.

I closed his door behind me and looked around. It was the first time I had been in here, especially considering I've only been really alive again for a little more than twenty four hours… _I think…_

He had weapons hanging on the grey walls, above a desk with a typewriter and other supplies, as well as above his bed on a shelf with other knick knacks and books. I walked closer to the desk to see a picture, one lonely picture. I lifted it carefully and took it in.

"This is your mom, isn't it? Mary?"

Dean stopped mid-step, and turned to look at me. A mixture of sadness and love on his face. "Yeah. You've never seen that before?" his voice turning surprised.

"No," mine did too as I looked down at it. She was beautiful with long, blonde hair, big, blue eyes with hints of green towards the pupil, and a nicely structured face like Dean. He was definitely her son. "I've never seen a picture of either of your parents." As Dean turned away I looked down at the worn picture. Dean couldn't have been more than four in this and his blonde hair had gotten much darker by now, but those same green eyes were still bright. It was an adorable picture, Mary hugging little Dean from behind, her hair falling over their shoulders, his little-boy smile, showing pure joy being hugged by his mom. And her smile was radiating, she was so happy with this little boy in her arms.

"Really? Wow. Well, that's Mom, and…" he opened a drawer and pulled out an extremely worn, leather journal, it's brown cover scratched and rubbed, and it's contents so full, it was trying to open itself with papers poking out of the sides. He opened it just to the front and four pictures were there. "And that's our dad, John." He handed one to me so I had one in each hand. There was Mary, but an attractive man was leaning in next to her this time. They both had big smiles and looked genuinely happy. He had a scruffy beard that matched his dark hair, and kind eyes that reminded me of Sam's, a mix of browns and greens. These people were no doubt Sam and Dean's mom and dad.

Dean handed me another and it was him, Sam, and Bobby leaning against Baby in the salvage yard we left behind after the whole Allocen thing. The boys weren't really smiling, it almost looked like they were caught off guard by the picture taking and squinting and the sun at the same time. But Bobby had a small smirk standing in between his two adopted sons.

Dean put another in my hand and I smiled at the sight. This was several years before I had met the boys, it had to have been. Their faces were so young, so new, almost untouched by the world we hunters live in. Sam had bangs and his hair was a lot shorter and almost kind of curly. Dean's hair was spiky and he was wearing this leather jacket he had told me about. But the main thing I noticed, was their huge smiles, they were laughing when this was taken. Sam looks like he was laughing hard too, a hand to his stomach.

"How old were you guys here?" I glanced up at Dean then back down.

He took a deep breath, obviously thinking back. "I was probably around twenty five, and Sammy was probably around twenty two," his grin right now was pretty precious.

"What about this famous leather jacket? It looks so good on you."

He just chuckled a little and stood up to cross the room. He kneeled down and pulled an old box out from under the bed and blew dust away. We haven't lived here long, so I could tell he hadn't touched it in a while even before.

"It's too small now, but I keep it. I'm not sure why, I guess I just can't let it go."

He brought it over to me and I smiled holding it. It's leather very worn and soft, the brownish, tan color of it would bring out Dean's eyes if it was on him, I could tell. I pulled it close and sort of hugged it, it smelled like him so much.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one more picture in the old journal. "What's that? Is that… Bobby's?"

Dean lifted the photo and passed it to me. "Yeah," he laughed, "Funny thing… we were talking about you there." He looked at me right now with such kindness and admiration. Looking into the past with it, I saw Sam and Dean at the table that used to be in Bobby's living room, books lining shelves and shelves behind them, chips in a bowl in the center of the table and empty bowls with spoons. Each of them had a bottle of beer and they were looking over Dean's shoulder at something, but laughing again. I wish they would more, it emphasises how truly beautiful these men were.

"Well I'm glad I'm such a funny topic," I joked.

"No, no, not like that," Dean smiled, "I had just telling Bobby about you and some of the things you do and say. This was a while before you had met him, actually I think before you had ever even spoken on the phone. I think it was around the time of that wendigo hunt."

I shouldered him and grinned at the picture again. These let me find out so much more about them, and I loved it. I put the memories back into the margin of the journal and ran my hand over it's cover as I closed it. "What is this?" my eyebrows furrowing. I remembered seeing it from the backseat a few times on hunts, but never really asking about it.

He sighed, "My dad's journal he made." He lifted it and ran his thumb across the pages to flip through them. "That's his handwriting and drawings and clippings," he pointed to passages and sketches and cut outs from newspapers and such. He put it in my hands to let me look through.

"Ew, vetala, those are some nasty things," I passed a page showing attractive women, but they had white eyes with black slits like a lizard and several spike teeth forming malicious smiles. Without thinking I rubbed my neck on the opposite side of Lucifer's handprint. No one except Cas knew, but I had very faint scars of a vetala attack where she sucked my blood. But had saved the young boy she was feeding off of as well when I escaped.

"Sometimes I forget that you were a hunter long before you met us," Dean glanced at me with pride.

"Yeah, I know a little about a lot, sound familiar?" I laughed, "Remember the kobold?" I elbowed him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The first time we meet and you just so happen to know what it is before us," his wink made me want to melt.

I kept exploring these old pages and saw shifters, wendigos, ghosts, vamps, werewolves, ghouls, changelings, lamia, rugarus, sirens, wraiths, and so much more. I saw a few notes and torn out pages slipped in here and there that didn't match John's handwriting, but I knew them as Sam and Dean's. A couple I saw of theirs were Hellhounds, arachne, familiars, fairies, golems, zombies, djinns, and something called a Jefferson Starship. "What's that?" I pointed to a section in Dean's all-caps handwriting.

"A freaky thing I never want to encounter again."

"Good enough for me." Although I had thought it was some sort of joke.

Towards the back, in John's handwriting, there was a gradual talk of demons. Especially this particular one. As I turned a page slowly, there was a sketch of a man with yellow eyes.

"No…" my voice came out as a mixture of question and disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the one," his tone had become melancholy.

"You've never really told me exactly what happened," I ventured.

He sighed again and rubbed his eyes and looked back at me, "I was four, Sammy was only six months. Azazel," he pointed at the yellowed eyed demon drawing, "had come and fed Sam his blood, for the whole big plan, you know."

"Yeah, I know," I looked down to the floor. The whole big plan the demon had to find the perfect special child and have them open the gate to Hell to let Lilith out to break the sixty six seals that held Lucifer captive in his Cage. Dean had told me that was the first time Sam had died and why he went to Hell after selling his soul to bring him back. Whenever he says the "first time" one of them "died" it always makes me so sad for them. Little did they know that technically Sam is, was… Lucifer's true vessel.

"Well, Mom, walked in on him and so Yellow Eyes killed her."

It was quiet for a moment. He was holding his hands together, rubbing his thumbs. I reached over and gently took them and looked into his eyes to ask for permission. He nodded. Willing our minds to merge, I saw memories flash past. I saw my face, _is that really what I look like to him?..._ I saw Sammy and Cas, Bobby, and everyone special to him, I saw awful things, I saw great things, I saw my bare shoulder, my wings resting beside, my eyes peeking over slowly, seductively at him. Then his life kept passing in reverse, I saw John, Baby, monsters, a time when they had yet to meet a demon or an angel, when things were, for a lack of better words, simple. They were getting younger through the backwards time-lapse. I witnessed Sam's deceased girlfriend, Jess, burning on the ceiling, only briefly, but my breath sucked in. I saw Dean in the passenger seat of the Impala, John driving, Sam nowhere to be seen. I saw John and Sam yelling at each other, then Sam with a pained expression talking calmly, yet sadly to his brother, tears hiding behind his eyes. This had to have been when he was leaving for Stanford. He wanted to leave, have a normal life, but he was still leaving his big brother that had always cared for him. Scenes of young Sam and Dean hunting with their father, of the two of them alone in cheap motel rooms, bickering over cereal, I saw Sam give Dean the Samulet when Sam was probably still in the single-digit ages.

And then there it was. There was so much light, so much heat. John yelling at little Dean to get out of the house and take Sam with him. I sort of paused the flashback, and with an angel ability, I bent the memory to my advantage and placed myself there, entering the burning room. Looking up, there was Mary, in a white nightgown, a slash along her stomach, pinned to the ceiling, fire roaring around her. John reaching in the crib to get baby Sam out and pass him to Dean.

I let go of Dean's hand, breathless. I didn't know what to say, _I'm sorry_ , didn't sound right. So I pulled him close and just hugged him.

"I had never seen it that way before," his voice barely above a whisper, hands clutching my back below my wings.

I pulled away to look at his glassy eyes. It hadn't occurred to me that he hadn't really ever seen that scene, only when it had happened to Jess. "Oh Dean, I didn't-" now was the time, "I'm so sorry, that's all my fault," I pulled him to me again, running my fingers through his hair. I felt a wet spot on my shoulder and turned my head to kiss his salty cheek.

"I'm always gonna be here for you," I whispered to his ear, squeezing my eyes shut, running my fingers across the vulnerable indent at the base of his skull, then through his soft hair.

He pulled back and looked at me hard. His bottom lip protruded a little as he stared. His big hand came up slowly, yet forcefully, to my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. The tear that had fallen left a cold line down his cheek and I could taste the saltiness of it on his lip.

When we parted, he touched his forehead to mine softly. Rubbing side to side slightly, he move my hands to put the journal down and he herded me to his bed, keeping a hold of my hands and kissing my cheek and jaw line along the way. He let go right before I could sit down and he sat first.

To lighten the mood, he smoothed his hand down across the soft looking sheets, "Memory foam… it remembers me," he winked with a devilish smile that made my heart melt. All I could think at that was, _how could something_ not _remember having Dean Winchester on top of it._

I giggled and ran the last little bit over to him, tackling him to the bed. With the bit of drunkenness still left in us, we both shook our heads dizzily, but recovered. I kissed all over his face and he snuggled my neck with his scruffy cheek. His hands slid down my sides and mine slid into his hair. His skin was electric under my touch, shocking me as I kissed it, but my God was it worth the pain.

As the heat between us increased, the amount of our clothing decreased. But as Dean went to pull my shirt up and over my head, it got stuck. At first I laughed, but he was having trouble getting it off. It became incredibly dark and the new sweat on my face made me feel cold and wet. And with the alcohol inside of me, things morphed, my imagination ran wild.

"Dean… Dean?" my voice came out sounding panicked.

"Hey, Trin, Trin, it's okay, hey, calm down," he gripped my arm with one hand and helped guide the shirt over my hair and off my head. As soon as it was off I blinked and saw his worried eyes and tried to calm my breathing. He pulled me into his bare chest and I could hear his heartbeat.

"What was that?"

"I… I don't know," it was like a panic attack, "I saw Limbo…"

"Oh," his voice dropped. "Okay, hey look," he pulled my shoulders back to look at me with a caring, yet idealistic tone and rubbed the backs of his fingers down my cheek, "How about, whenever that happens, or whenever you need reassurance for _anything…_ " he grabbed my hand and guided it to his warm chest, flattening it out above his heart and placing his over mine. "Listen to my heartbeat, or if I'm not around," he switched our hands to be over my beating heart, "yours, or Sam's, or Cas'."

My breathing was regulated and I lifted my other hand to his heart once more and he covered it with his again, so we were connected in a loop of arms, hearts, and hands. I closed my eyes and listened, letting the thumping that a normal human can't hear, echo through my head.

When I opened my eyes again, Dean was looking at me with a small smile, but worry in his eyes. I quickly hugged him and squeezed tight, "I love you." He returned the favor and kissed the side of my head.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **The End of All Things" by Panic! at the Disco**

Within the next moments, we fell to the flannel sheets and his fingers tugged on my hair as we slightly sunk into the comfy mattress. I had missed the way this felt for song long. His body matching mine, our heat searing each other's skin. The feeling of someone that I love, touching me with care and protection instead of violence and insanity.

But even this was different. As our hands ventured over each other's bodies once more and our lips explored each other's mouths, it was the most passionate we'd ever been. Don't get me wrong, our first time, and many others, were very intimate and special, but there was just something new and almost desperate about this time. I pulled on his hair ever so slightly, emitting a soft groan from his throat, he rubbed circles around the base of my wings making my back arch inward a bit. He moved one of his hands down to my waist and I could feel his fingertips pressing into my skin, his thumb massaging my hip bone.

We sat up and I straddled his thighs and wrapped my ankles around his back. I dug my nose into his neck and our hot breath fell on one another's shoulders. I gripped one of his biceps and felt the hard muscle underneath the soft skin. He had gained more muscle since I had met him, but still had the adorable little tummy I loved. I ran my long fingers down his chest across his stomach and pressed for a moment when my breath got caught in my chest, to feel abs beneath.

His fingertips pressed into my spine and he hugged me tight, almost squeezing the breath out of my lungs. I threw my head back and his soft lips automatically found their way to my clavicle and kissed sweetly. He slowly tilted his own head back to let his plump lips trail upwards toward my chin, his breath making the hair stand up on my skin. His hands traveled up my bare back to rub in between my shoulder blades, making my wings shiver with pleasure. I felt him smile against my throat, but keep kissing. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pulled us slowly back down to the pillow, never stopping the kisses. My sweaty back was against the fabric and my wings were sticking off the edges of the bed in full, relaxed wingspan.

He arched his back and slowly slid down my body. His mouth tantalizingly pressing against me, my neck, my shoulders, my chest, my ribs, my stomach, he let his lips graze down beneath my belly button, then his hands gripped my hips and pressed into them. His lips continued to osculate against my hips and my inner thighs and my wings stretched as my head pressed back against the fluffy pillow and I got a grip on the sheets with one hand and my other wrapped around his trimmed hair. The warmth of his breath, his lips, his essence, made my breathing momentarily stop, my jaw drop, and my spine curve. My toes curled and I brought one foot up to slide it against his hips. The sensitivity he was bringing out between my thighs made my fingers grip tightly around the fabric and his hair by command of my nerves that I had no control of.

When we had switched positions, I was on my knees and forearms. He slid his hands up my back, wrapping around my sides and meeting the front of my body. I felt his arm muscles contract against the sides of my ribs as he slowly and passionately moved us forward and back. I felt his stomach against the small of my back, his lips going between the center of my neck, to my cheek. There was no possible way for us to be any closer.

He buried his face into my wild hair and pushing through it to reach the sensitive side of my neck under my ear. His kisses ignited on my skin and burned through my body. He nibbled the tiniest bit on my ear and it sent chills across my skin. He whispered my name breathlessly and softly over and over.

His hips came in contact with me again and again and I felt that bubbly sensation roll through my entire body and make my nerves convulse. I gasped and then Dean followed. I felt his cheek that was pressed against my shoulder contract, his eyes squeezing shut causing the eye crinkles to appear and his long eyelashes to tickle me. He clenched his jaw and then let it loose again along with a loud sigh. His fingers tightened on my skin, and he curved his body even more to match mine.

I flipped over and he placed one hand beside my head and the other rubbed my side and stomach. I watched his face, I watched his chest heave, I watched his waist that was lined by my thighs, bend over and over. I pulled his face down to me so I could cage his lips with mine, so I could press our foreheads together like we always do, so I could cup his cheek and let him know we belong to one another.

The way this time was different though? It felt like the first time we've truly made love.

A little while later, we were back to where I was wrapped around him, but now we were just sitting there, I had my cheek resting on his pec, my fingers toying with the deep curve of his lower back. Just smiling and breathing, he was playing with my curls and I could feel his lips curled up in a smile too with his chin resting atop my head.

His hand turned my own chin up to his face to plant a soft kiss on my lips. As we kissed, his fingers trailed down my neck and fell across the raised bumps of the Mark Lucifer left me. He gently pulled his mouth away and slowly opened his eyes to look down at it.

He looked into my eyes and then softly placed his own hand over top of it. It was probably my imagination, but the handprint then suddenly felt warmer, and not as harsh and cold and foreign on my skin. I looked at him and he had a pained expression. I took his face his my hands, "It's okay, Dean. It's in the past. Now we just have to keep fighting for the future," slightly shrugging, I gave him another kiss. I don't know how much I actually believed what I just said, but I couldn't escape the aura of guilt he was putting off, and had to try to fix it somehow.

"I know, but still…" he gave a weak smile.

"But still nothing, we can try to forget, I'll always have this Mark, but you know what, I'll alway have this one too," I grabbed his hand and pushed it against my left bicep where Gabriel's handprint rest. "This'll help me know we're here," I touched his heart, "And this will help you know I'm here," I patted his hand over my arm.

We laid back down and throughout the night, came across each other's scars of all sorts. After my handprints, he touched my cheek where the scar the gorgon left me as well as the one he himself left me from the barn, in which I could still see and sense the regret and remorse he withheld, were placed. He went on to the thin, almost invisible line across my throat, the marks on the back of my neck from Asmodeus, he ran his hands over my shoulders to feel the raised skin where the tops of the burnt wings on my back are. He always reminds me of how much he loves them, he says he kind of imagines them as tattoos so they don't have a bad reputation behind them. He also says he finds them extremely hot. That always makes me feel better and I end up smiling. He continued to find countless scars from years of hunting and fighting. He found the one from when he stabbed me when I was about to murder Bobby, as well as the one that My Blade had left me one of the more vicious of the scars. The skin forever slightly red and the wound spot itself more jagged and ugly, not ever fully healed, looking almost like a burn. Among others, there were the rake marks of a werewolf's claws on my ribs, a bite on the other side of my neck from a vamp as well as the one from the vetala. The two circular scars from when the gorgon tried to bite me were still there too. Along with other random scars from fights with ghosts, ghouls, wendigos, demons, and various other things that we've fought as a team or from when I was on my own. There are other ones we laughed about from my telling of stories of clumsy things I've done, like burning myself making Ramen noodles, running into corners, and cutting myself somehow, probably chopping up food. To hear his laugh made me smile because I could physically feel the joy he had with me being here with him, home.

Then it was his turn. I traced my fingers over the handprint Cas left him on his right, upper bicep. He told me a few little things he never had before, like hearing Cas' voice for the first time and how the angelic sound broke the glass around him. I listened intently as the stories we were telling each other were making us even closer than before, if that was even possible. He told me about the Enochian scripted on his ribs, and Sam's too, that Cas had put there. I ran the tip of my index finger over his many scars from hunting, and he had many. I would ask about some that stood out, he'd tell me stories, sometime emitting a chuckle, like the time Sam thought he was a shifter so he knocked him out and left a little white scar above his eyebrow. But sometimes an expression making him look… gone, would make itself present, like when he spoke of the time that seemed so long ago when a demon-possessed truck driver crashed into the Impala, sending the boys and John to the hospital. How that was when he was on Death's door for the first time and how John made a deal with Yellow Eyes to save his son and take his own life. But then I'd brush his jawline with the back of my fingers to bring him back. I asked about the extremely faint, white scratches all over his chest that looked like claw marks. He explained how that was from when he was taken to the Pit by the Hellhound. To change the subject, I drew over his anti-possession tattoo on his chest and he smiled at me.

"We should go get you one."

"What? No," I laughed it off dismissively, "I don't need one." Truth is, I just really hate needles.

"Sure ya do, just cause you're a partial demon doesn't mean you can't be possessed. And I'd rather not take the chance," he winked at me. He looked at my nervous expression I was trying to hide. "Don't tell me, _you_ of all people, are afraid of… needles?" he gave me a squinty grin.

"You also didn't think I was afraid of the dark," I sheepishly grinned.

"Well, this is important, I'll be right there, and I think I'm gonna have Cas join. I don't even know if an angel could be possessed…" he thought for a moment, "But eh, why not," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

And then the one I had been avoiding most. The burnt wings marks across his chest and thighs. Unlike a regular burn, this was like a third-degree scar. It was slightly raised and a blushy red, it still looked somewhat sore and I knew one wrong rub or scratch would still hurt like crazy. I felt my eyebrows furrow in pain and guilt. Placing my hand gingerly on top of it and feeling the warmth of his skin, I pulled my pinky and thumb away to leave my three to heal. It began to glow and we both looked down at it, but nothing changed. Sometimes this bond was a bit of an annoyance.

"Trin, it's okay."

"But it's not," my voice came out as a sort of criticising laugh. "How is _this_ okay?"

"Because you're here now, I've said that, you've said that. All this is now is a reminder of how important you are to me and how special you are as a person."

 _Person_ was stretching it, but I knew what he meant. I gently kissed the pink mark and let my fingertips brush it as they moved to play with his hair quietly. But out of the corner of my eye, something I asked myself, how had I not noticed before, caught my attention.

"What is this?" A playful smirk snuck onto my face. I reached down and grabbed his wrist. Lifting it up to our line of sight, I took in the black ink above the veins on his inner wrist.

"It's, uh, I… I got it a few days ago. I've kept it a secret, Sam still doesn't know." My smirk turned into a taunting smile.

He was about to explain it when I cut him off, "I know why you got it. No matter the reason, I like it," I winked. I brushed my thumb across the simple Eye of Horus tattoo he had recently adorned. I could tell and guess he got it done either in some sort of memory, or hope for me, or maybe just to feel closer to me when I wasn't here, even if he thought the power of the protection of the symbol would actually work.

I guess it kind of did.

We changed the topic a few more times, between more stories and random things. He let me play with his soft blonde hair while his thumb softly rubbed my shoulder. It was such a normal thing for us to do, we almost didn't notice what each was doing.

A few more funny stories were told and we were laughing together there, completely vulnerable under the sheets. I was laughing so hard at this point a few tears lined my eyes. As I squinted them open, I saw Dean's face transform from laughter and happiness to sadness. He was looking behind me. He was looking at my wings.

I twisted my head around wondering what he was looking at. Then I noticed what was bothering him. I hadn't really noticed since I came topside, but the light behind my back made them stand out. There were streams of the hazy light shining through the four holes stabbed and burnt through my wings. I looked a moment longer and then turned back to Dean.

"Don't worry about those. I can fly just fine with them. I mean, I'm still hoping they'll close up and all, like an old piercing or like a scarring wound or-"

"Trin… you're babbling."

"Sorry, it's just, you know, I want to focus on the future… _our_ future."

That made his expression soften and his lips twitch up a little.

Okay… a lot.

 **…**

 **Sam**

I woke up to the smell of food being cooked. It smelled like scrambling eggs, bacon, and… pancakes?

I stood up and sat heavily back down on the bed. I thought to myself trying to think of how I got here, and vaguely remember trying to stop Trinity from leaving and then being covered up by her and my brother. I slowly got up this time and headed toward the kitchen.

Walking in, the first thing I see is a small vase with several wildflowers in it. I stood in the threshold, puzzled for a moment, staring at the bright flowers.

"Cas thought they'd make Trinity happy… and he said maybe a bee would find itself in here," Dean spoke without looking away from the frying pan, I could almost hear the eye-roll. Then doing his "best" Cas impression, "Bees are good luck you know." I heard the smile in his voice. He stood at the small stove and was finishing up frying the bacon. He had a fuzzy, grey robe, brown, slip-on slippers, flannel pajama pants, and a wrinkled Metallica shirt. If I wasn't mistaken, it was the same shirt Trinity was wearing last night, but it was oversized on her petite body, being his and all. His hair was an utter mess, pointing and falling in all sorts of directions, showing a good night's sleep, and he still had sleep in his eyes. But the most profound thing I noticed, he couldn't get rid of his smile.

I looked down and smiled myself. "Well, I think they brighten it up in here," looking around. "And I agree, she will like them." I pulled out a chair and sat down, rubbing my forehead.

"Here," Dean slid a small bottle of headache pills over to me, "It'll help with the hangover, already gave Cas some."

"What about you?"

"Didn't need 'em."

It worried me sometimes how much Dean drank, it was like he was so used to enough alcohol that he didn't even get hangovers anymore. But then, I thought that now that Trinity was back, that habit would, hopefully, probably, lessen. I took four of the pills and threw them back with some water, still looking at the fresh bouquet.

"Damn, what smells so good?" Bobby's gruff voice came from behind me.

"The best breakfast you will ever eat," Dean brought two plates over with a big, proud smile.

Bobby sat next to me, "Yeah? We'll see about that," he winked. But when he took a bite, his eyes closed, "You were right." We all shared another smile. Trinity being home, and seemingly alright, was like a rainbow shining through the grey clouds bringing the sunshine along with it.

A loud yawn field the room and we all turned to see Trinity dragging her feet in oversized slippers, a rumpled shirt that had _Guns and Roses_ on it that hung to her mid-thigh, and a pair of black and green, checkered boxers on. Her curls stuck out like flagpoles all through her hair and it was frizzy from sleep. Her rubbed her eyes and stretched as she went to sit. She plopped down heavily in the chair and threw her arms forward on the table, crossing them to rest her head there.

"Good morning," I grinned.

All I got back was a groan. I could never forget how much Trinity hated mornings. Let alone hungover ones.

"Hey Trin," Dean started, "Get some help from Sammy," he looked at me and I slid the pill bottle over to her. She slowly lifted her groggy head and squinted in the light, seeing her struggling to get the cap off, I reached over and helped. A mumbled "Thanks" came from under her messy hair, making me grin.

The sound of angel wings sounded from behind her and there appeared Cas. He looked down at her, then at me, Bobby, around to Dean, then back at her slumped position. Bobby lifted a finger to his chewing mouth and Cas squinted, trying to understand, then slowly nodded.

 **…**

A little later after the meds took effect and the food, Trinity was still in her comfy clothes, had pulled her hair into an incredibly messy bun and looked more awake.

She came back into the kitchen and seeing the flowers for the first time, she gasped, speed walking over to them with a smile. She leaned over them to smell and closed her eyes.

"These are beautiful… where'd they come from?" she looked around to me and Dean. We both shrugged and nodded to Cas.

He stood and pointed out the different flowers and with his factual-angel-tone he explained why he chose them. "That's chrysanthemum, for cheerfulness, dill for power over evil, ivy… friendship, lily of the valley representing sweetness," he brushed her cheek with the outside of his index finger and it made her smirk, Cas continued, "violet for loyalty, and dahlias, foxglove, and bleeding hearts… because they're your favorite."

It was quiet for a moment. And then still looking down at the bouquet smiling, "You spilled my secret,"she spoke to no one in particular.

"What?" Cas adopted his confused face.

"Dean," she held out his name playfully.

I looked over at my brother and saw a faint smile, "He wanted to know if you had a favorite. So I told him," he winked.

"Thank you Cas," she turned and hugged the angel tightly. "They brighten the place up, don't they?"

"And they might bring bees," Cas had an innocent almost-smile, his eyebrows raising a bit. "They do mean-"

"Good luck, yeah, you've told me, buddy," she shouldered him gently.

Cas was so gentle and caring around Trinity, that sometimes the small thought of him loving her more than a friend or even sister snuck into my mind. But I knew that that was just how this angel who cared so much for humanity in general, let alone his own blood, showed his love.

 **…**

A few days later, Dean and I were in the library doing some research for a new case when Trinity popped in holding something I hadn't seen in what seemed like ages.

She sat down next to me and wiped a thin layer of dust off of the leather cover. "Look what I found," she giggled. She sat down beside me and opened the worn cover.

"Where was it?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips, remembering what this book withheld.

"In Dean's room," she looked up from under her eyebrows across the table at my brother, playfully judging him. I followed suit.

But he looked just as surprised to see it. "It must have been in the rest of my books. I honestly didn't know I had it in there." As he finished his sentence, he adorned a sweet grin and came to sit next to Trinity to inspect.

She turned the title page that hand her all-capital handwriting on it along with doodles. And by doodles I mean small works of art. She hasn't gotten to let her creative art side play in a long time. She used to draw in Baby all of the time while we traveled from city to city. I remember when we went on that wendigo hunt right before she and Dean got together, she had started over at least five times the night before while painting a gorgeous piece showing an angel falling from Heaven, through Earth, into Hell. Little did I know then how much she put into that, soul wise. She talked about it later after we all knew everything. She told me that that was how she had somewhat pictured herself.

She would stay up late doing these pieces and then threaten to scrap them in the morning. But Dean and I would stop her.

"Hey Trinity, where are all of your paintings and drawings?" I put my hand atop the page of notes and doodles to stop her from turning so she'd answer me.

She thought for a moment, "Most of them were destroyed when Demolition Angel decided to blow my apartment up." She usually had a different, at least somewhat offensive name for Raziel every time she spoke of him. I was always reminded of how much she and Dean were alike or how much he had rubbed off on her. "Some are in here," she tapped the book with her finger, "Some I'm sure are still in Baby somewhere-"

"You're cluttering up my car?" Dean asked sarcastically… I think.

"Heh...um...what? Nooooo… of course not," she winked at me and Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"I pretty sure I have some in the stuff we retrieved from Bobby's place," Dean added.

"Really?!" she smiled at him.

"Of course, they're beautiful. Bobby thinks you should paint around the bunker… spruce it up a little he said," he air-quoted and chuckled.

Trinity just smiled with a slight blush and lifted my hand that I had forgotten about, to move it to flip the page of her, well our, old photo album, to reveal the first pictures, notes, and art.

I lost track of time as we went through all of our old memories and hers. It started out with pictures of her old life, her sisters and parents. She gingerly touched the few of her siblings and stared for a moment. I carefully brought her cheek to my chest, kissing the top of her head gently and brushed some hair away. She reached her own hand up and squeezed my arm.

We continued through looking at snapshots she took of us at different tourist sights. Some she made us stop at, some Dean did. There were candids of us doing random things, mostly just of me and Dean, because Trinity was usually behind the camera, but there were some that Dean and I took, mostly Dean though. There was one I definitely knew he took, and felt somewhat awkward looking at. It was black and white and it depicted her sleeping peacefully in her bed at the old apartment, sun shining through the sheer curtains. Her hair in shambles, but almost like it was delicately positioned around her head. There was another of her sitting at the kitchen table in Bobby's, in an oversized knit-sweater, one leg pulled on on the chair, one hand holding her chin up, and just looking out of the window.

She would lean her head against Dean's shoulder seeing some of them, especially in her apartment and in front or in Milo, not as much sad, but bittersweet smiles. I was over the moon that this scrapbook had survived everything so far.

It clicked in my head as we flipped through, that we had become so accustomed to seeing her wings that I had just realized that in all of these pictures I can see them, even if the picture was taken before we knew everything. Apparently the camera could perceive them, even if we couldn't at the time. I could never get over how beautiful and magnificent they were, as well as Cas's, and even her sister Avari's. I took a quick glance behind us to look at them. They were folded up and calm behind her back.

So many memories and snippets into our lives this one book held. I couldn't help but smile down at it.

 **…**

A little later that night, everyone was asleep except me. I walked into the library to browse through the books the bunker held. Being around books always seems to calm me down some.

"Sammy?" Trinity's voice whispered from right behind me.

"Oh jeez!" I jumped and swung around, almost cracking her in the skull with a book in one hand, and a cup of tea almost spilling in the other. "God, Trinity, what are you doing up?"

"I'm still trying to you know… get used to it."

"Oh. The bunker? Me too. I think-"

"No. No. The, the bunker's great."

"Then, what are you trying to-"

"Being alive."  
"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, you're fine Trinity. Is… is there anything, _I_ could do?"

"Read this with me?" She held up a small, simple, black leather journal with yellowed pages and rumpled corners. She looked down at it and fanned the pages quickly, letting me catch glimpses of more doodle, sketches, and pages of writing.

"What is it?"

"It's, it's my old journal I used to write in. Memories of monsters, people, angels, demons, the first time Cas showed up, when I first met you. I stopped a bit more than a year after I met you two."

"Why me?"

"I don't think Dean could read it right now to be honest."

"Wait, why?"

"Sam, there's some… bad stuff in here. I've told you some of the things I've done in the past that I wish I could forget. I don't think he could take it at the moment, especially having just lost me and found me again."

"But Tr-"

"I know… I know what it did to you too. But you've always been more level headed. And I want to have closure. I don't plan on leaving again any time soon," she scoffed with a smile, "So… I want to burn it."

"But, isn't there anything you'd want to keep, anything you want Dean to see?"  
"Maybe, I'm not sure. But what I am sure of is the fact that it's filled with mostly awful things that have happened to me. Except a few pages of me and Cas," she paused and gave me a sweet smile, "And you two towards the end."

 **…**

We walked together to the Impala and started out.

"Won't Dean be upset with us taking her out?"  
"He doesn't have to know," I winked. We drove a little ways and I pulled over at the edge of a dirt road overlooking trees. Baby's headlights lit up our area and I gave Trinity a big bowl I grabbed from the kitchen. She held her hand over top of it and a small flame was produce from her palm. It immediately caught on the kindling we had put in it.

We sat on the hood of the car and she read out loud the pages her journal withheld. She struggled through a few, some she just couldn't read, even if it was just a small part, and I'd take over.

"The very next moment, I was holding nothing but empty air." She sniffled and crumpled the pages of the last time she had seen Cas before that night with the kobolds. When she thought he had died, when she had killed those people in her lobby, the same case Dean and I had worked on and never solved. There were only two more letters depicting times before our paths crossed.

As she crumpled them, watching them burn, I spoke softly before she continued. "Trinity?" She looked over at me with somewhat glassy eyes, but a small smile. "I… I didn't know… How long were you suicidal?" I tried to choose my words carefully, but there was almost no other way to say it. The small smile that was there disappeared. "I'm sorry. Nevermind, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay," she looked down then back up at me, "Occasionally after my parents died, but Persephone and Avari kept me going. But after they were gone… almost every day." She paused and took a deep breath. I couldn't help but do the same. She's always seemed so strong to me. In every aspect. She has pulled me and Dean through a few crappy things herself. It never really occurred to me how much she must have felt the need to give up, how much weight was a burden on her shoulders, how much she must have thought there was nothing to live for. I felt stupid for never thinking of it. "But then Cas showed up. He stopped me, I don't even know if I was going to go through with it."

"You said it hurt just touching your skin," I recalled from the letter of when she first heard Cas's raspy voice.

"Yeah, but that was one of my lowest points. I very well could've finished it there."

"Do you ever wish you did?" I knew it was almost an insensitive question, but the thought had crossed my own mind in the past.

But luckily she didn't seem really phased by it, "After I thought Cas was dead, the thoughts started coming back. But soon after that was when my place was ransacked and My Blade was stolen. Little did I know at the time that it was Allocen. I thought about it again only once or maybe twice after meeting you. I was terrified of you two."

"Really?"

"Sam, c'mon. Of course. You guys are literally the best hunters out there. I was scared shitless," she laughed and I smiled with her.

"You're pretty freaking amazing as well, Trinity," I raised my eyebrows softly at her. She smirked in reply and continued.

"But no. To answer your question. I don't wish I had ended my life then. I occasionally would in the time when I was alone after Cas left. But even though I've had a pretty crappy life overall. You three are the best things that possibly could've happened to me. If I had died without ever knowing you, what life would I even have had?" she bumped her shoulder into my bicep.

I reached around her back and pulled her close to me, leaning my head down in top of hers. "I'm glad you didn't too. To be honest, you're the best thing that's happened to us too. So please don't leave again."

She chuckled, "Not planning on it, brother," she looked up, winking at me.

"I need you to remember what I'm about to say, alright?" I bent my neck to look down at her.

She giggled, "Okeedokee."

"You are enough. You are enough for this world, enough for Cas, enough for me, enough for Dean, enough for you. Say it, please."

She paused, I could feel the smile fade away, as she took it in. But after a moment, "I am enough."

 **...**

We continued through the months and memories of her times with us through about the first year. These made us smile and laugh. Her writing about the holidays, the travels, the Broadway experience. She pulled out a few really special ones and folded them up to put in the inside pocket of her leather jacket, the patch on it needing to be restitched on a corner. I made her keep some of her drawings even through her protests. We got to the back and there was only one letter left.

"Okay, nope, you don't have to read that one," she started to crumple it, but I grabbed her hand before she threw it into the flames.

"Ah, ah, ah," I snickered and started unfolding it, even between her trying to grab it from me.

"No, Sam, c'mon. Sammy, please, please don't read it," she was trying to stay serious, but couldn't help the little, crooked smile.

I read aloud, "February… I just spent the night watching Dean. I don't know why, he just caught my attention and kept it," I paused and gave her a mischievous sideways glance. She had basically given up trying to pry it from my hands. "There was a fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've never felt this before, it's weird… I don't know if I like it." I stopped.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I do," she finished, looking at her shoes. I could see the little smirk of the memory on her lips, making one of her dimples sink in.

I was smiling, but it wavered. Not in sadness, but in realization. I just read probably the exact moment that she had fallen in love with my brother.

"Okay, you've had your fun, buttface. Now give it back," she reached for it and I stood up. She let out an exasperated, complaining sigh, "Saaam, just," she jumped for it, "let me," again, "burn it."

"Pfffft," I scoffed, "You are _not_ burning this," I smiled down at her, holding the paper above my head.

She crossed her arms, "Not fair, you're eight feet tall."

 **…**

 **Dean**

"Oh, we're halfway there, oh oh, livin' on a prayer, take my hand, we'll make it I swear, oh oh, livin' on a prayer!" Trinity belted from the backseat of Baby. I looked into the rearview mirror and had to smile. Her eyes were squinted shut and her hair was blown all about because all of our windows were down. I looked over at Sam and he was watching her too. He really did care for her so much. That made me smile more.

We continued driving and multiple of our favorite rock songs came on the radio, one, two, or all three of us would sing along. _Don't Stop Believing, You Give Love A Bad Name, Stairway to Heaven, Sweet Child O' Mine, Highway to Hell, Back in Black, Born to Be Wild, Dead or Alive, I Love Rock'N Roll, Should I Stay or Should I Go, We Will Rock You, Wagon Wheel, Eye of the Tiger,_ and a not-so-rock song, _Tennessee Whiskey,_ all came on. And to our strange, shouldn't-have-been-surprised surprise, Trinity knew every word.

Sam and I shared a glance and smirked, looking back at her.

"What?" She shrugged and we laughed. But she got all excited and reached up quickly to turn up the volume and started singing, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality…" she continued to sing one of _Queen_ 's most popular songs, _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Sam and I joined in a little later and we all took parts between laughs. When it came to the really high note, we all tried, but Trin actually hit it, and Sam and I stopped with wide eyes.

To say we were impressed by her music taste and knowledge would have been an understatement.

Cas appeared in the seat next to Trinity not long after and leaned away from her as she didn't care how loud she was, or how off key she got.

"Trinity, I'm do not believe that this stentorian activity is very healthy for your vocal cords."

 **…**

We arrived at a little tattoo parlor just outside of town and I pulled Baby to a stop.

"Ready?" I looked at the two in the backseat.

"What?" They said in unison and did almost the exact same thing, tilted their heads down to look at me with this questionable look.

"Yup, c'mon, let's go…" Sam and I got out of the car as Trin and Cas shared a nervous glance and followed. I grabbed Trinity's hand, "I told you we were gonna get you guys one." All I got in reply was a loud gulp.

 **…**

"I told you it wasn't gonna be that bad," I grabbed her outer hip and pulled her next to me walking back to Baby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

"I didn't mind it," Cas stated.

"I punched you once and it was like you didn't even feel it," I retorted.

"I seem to have humanized while here on earth. If you were to redo that action, Dean, I'd most likely feel the pain… generally."

I just looked at him. It hadn't really occurred to me how much he has changed in all of the years I've known him. Being on earth, becoming his vessel so it's no longer his vessel, but _him…_ all of that must have made him more a human.

"Okay, okay, lemme see guys," Sam stopped us right in front of Baby.

Trinity sighed, still kind of grumpy, and Cas gave a small smirk, proud to show off his new attribute. It reminded me of when he told me he was going to become a hunter. I smiled at the memory of his excitement.

In unison, they started undressing… in the middle of a parking lot. One thing about Cas, he didn't care half of the time, although the other half, he was kind of a prude. And Trin, well Trin wasn't shy about merely anything. I laughed to myself.

Cas took off his trench coat, Trinity took off her leather jacket and lifted her hair, while Cas started unbuttoning his shirt.

Sammy got a big smile looking at Trinity's new tattoo. "I like it on you."

She had placed the anti-possession symbol at the tip of her spine, right where her back turns into her neck. She sighed again, less agitated, "Thanks Sammy."

We looked over to Cas as he flipped down the back of his shirt, so it wasn't completely off. And Trinity decided to joke around before we could say anything.

"OH! GOD! Cas! You're practically naked! I can't handle the sexy!"

Instantly, Cas's face became confused and worried, and he started pulling his shirt back up.

Trinity walked over, "No, no, Cas, it was a joke, I was just kidding," she giggled, "You can show them," and patted his cheek. His face became happier again.

"Wow, that's… that's freaking epic," Sam looked in awe. He was right though. Cas had gotten the symbol placed in between his shoulder blades, right in the center, and a set of angel wings adorned his scapula. The wings were in the shadow of his actual wings.

"Hey Cas, turn a bit," I suggested. He did so, turning so the sun was in front of him so there were no shadows and we could see his piece better. The black ink wings stretched across his back and onto the backs of his arms. That part had to have hurt, even an angel, especially an angel in Cas's position. They were detailed and the feathers looked almost 3D. "Damn, Cas," I added.

"I…" he squinted at me, "I thought this was a good thing… why are you damning me?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, no matter how much he's around us, Cas will always always be Cas. I patted his shoulder, "Don't ever change."

He gave me a small smile. And Sam explained to him, "It's a compliment, it means… like… wow," Sam gave Cas a friendly grin.

Trinity hadn't really said anything so I turned to her and was taken aback by her expression. She was staring at Cas's tattoo, with a mixture of shock, awe, and melancholiness. "Trin?"

Cas turned and saw her, they had what seemed like a brief, silent conversation right before Trinity quickly embraced him, careful not to touch his new tattoo. She squeezed her eyes shut, cheek against his chest. Sam and I exchanged glanced, confused. But then it hit me, why she'd be reacting like this, and why Cas didn't deny it. He got the wings for her.

In her tank top, I could see the tops of the wings branded to her own back, Cas's tan hands holding her close. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." They smiled at each other and Sam and I followed suit.

 **…**

 **Cas**

"Trinity, no," I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger.

"Trinity, yes," she had a huge, mischievous grin and slowly nodded. We stood atop a cliff overlooking the Atlantic ocean in Maine. She grabbed me and transported us here before I could protest. She spread her wings wide and opened her arms to the sides, matching her wings.

She let the ocean wind blow through her hair and feathers. I felt the side of my mouth quirk up. She looked so happy. She'd been back about two weeks and everyone was in such a good mood. Her face was calm and peaceful as her hair whipped behind her. As I looked, I noticed a few silvery white strands or curls tangling between the jet black blanket.

She tipped herself forward and before I could grab her, she fell gracefully over the edge of the cliff, which isn't a word I'd usually describe her with, with the exception of battle. At first I was worried and terrified, but then I remembered… wings. I mumbled to myself, "You imbecile." I watched her from the top of the rocks, getting smaller and farther away as she descended toward the sea. She could've only been meters away from the water, when she pulled up and flew parallel to the ocean. She tilted to one side and the other, letting the tips of her wings and fingers glide through the water.

I couldn't help but smile. Next thing I knew, a pod of dolphins began swimming alongside her. She looked back up at me with a huge smile and then what I knew was to inevitably happen, happened. Trinity, begin her clumsy self, got distracted by everything and toppled head over heels into the water.

I stood shocked for a moment, and right as I was about to go after her, she popped up from underwater and turned to find me. She gave me a thumbs up, and though I couldn't hear her, I saw the happy smile and shaking of the shoulders as she laughed. The dolphins still swam around her, some coming up under her arms and nuzzling her.

 **…**

"What the Hell happened?" Dean sighed as Trinity and I appeared in the bunker.

"I told her not to do it," I held up my hands, but I was still smiling.

Sam and Dean looked at her big grin. She told them what she did and then ran off to get dry and change.

"She's crazy," Sam chuckled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Dean smiled after her.

 **…**

Sunset came around and we were pulled over on the side of a backroad for a pitstop to stretch at Trinity's request. She claimed she was becoming claustrophobic. She hopped on the hood of the Impala and Sam sat next to her. But Dean jumped up on the other side and slid, bumping into her.

"Buttface," she playfully shoved him.

"Yeah jerk," Sam stood up off of the ground after being knocked off the car. "Move your ass," he teased.

"Bitch," Dean complained with a smirk.

"Dean, c'mere," Trinity motioned for him to sit in front of her. He did and she wrapped her legs around him and he held onto them and let his head rest against her chest. "Here Cas," she patted the spot next to her. I sat down and somehow we all fit on the hood of Baby as the sun set across the country skyline.

We were all so distracted by the serenity that we didn't see Trinity pull out her old camera. "Say cheese!" she held the bulky thing out in front of us as far as she could. "C'mon, get in here," she smiled and pulled me and Sam closer to her and clicked the button on the top of the object making a loud click and flash.

I couldn't see for a moment. I blinked over and over and still couldn't see. "What's happening?" I heard the worry in my voice. "I.. I can't see."

"It's okay, Cas. Give it a minute," as my vision cleared I saw Sam rubbing his eyes and blinking too.

"You looked right at the flash didn't you?" Dean looked up with a grin.

"I don't understand."

"Have you never had your picture taken, Castiel?" Trinity looked over with playful shock.

"Only once." I recalled the image of a group of us in Bobby's living room, right before the first battle against Lucifer. "But not with this flashing."

She scoffed with a smirk and shook the photo in her hand. An image began to appear and she smiled with her teeth and then laughed as it fully cleared. "This is basically, you know… perfect," she couldn't stop laughing. Dean snatched it from her and laughed just as hard.

"What?" Sam had a curious, almost worried smile about him. He took it from his brother and laughed with relief and still some embarrassment.

"May I see?" I held out my hand. Sam handed me the photo and I inspected what was causing the humorous reactions. Trinity was in the center, looking picture perfect, a blissful, open-mouthed, laughing grin, her hair flopped over to one side, her free hand cupping Dean's face, whether she knew it or not. Their plaid flannels somewhat clashing. Dean was looking up from his laid back position in between Trinity's legs, eyebrows raised, a crooked, cheesy smile on his face, his freckles clearly visible in the bright sunset light, one of his hands resting near the handprint my brother left on Trinity's arm. Sam had a strange face, almost a smile, but he obviously wasn't prepared and was caught off guard. He looked somewhat off-balance, yet you could see the glee in his eyes. And then I was on the other side of Trinity, her arm just out of the way of my face and shoulders, my expression a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What is so humorous?" I looked up at the other three.

"Nothing Cas… absolutely nothing," Trinity patted my knee.

 **…**

A little later, right before the sun completely set, we were heading to a motel and Trinity and I were in the backseat as usual.

She kept reaching up and gently tugging on the little hairs of the back of Dean's head and neck. He would shiver and ignore it and she would muffle her laughter. I was about to speak, when she held a finger up to her grinning lips. I understood.

She was just messing with him.

She continued to pull the baby hairs and she'd gently blow on his skin, making goosebumps appear on his skin.

"Is anyone else getting chills?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," she withheld another laugh.

We were nearing the motel and Sam looked back at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked, but kept quiet. She had licked her index finger and slowly reached up right beside Dean's head. At the same time she wiggled it inside of his ear quickly, he began to speak.

"Trinity, I see you, don't you-… Gah! Ugh, did you seriously just give me a wet willie?" he tried to stay serious, but he had a small grin. Maybe it was because of the strange phrase he had just used. Sam was cracking up in the passenger seat.

"Wet willie?" I didn't understand the phrase.

 **…**

Inside of the motel, Trinity got out the photo album she had recovered from their belongings and opened it up to the last image. There were random snapshots and candids, sketches here and there, handwritten labels around some of the images. The last photo taped in there was a crumpled, worn, black and white one I recognized. The writing on the back, was somewhat visible behind the picture, but the same words were written below it in the same handwriting as on the back.

 _ **December 25th**_

 _ **Christmas Party with my Trin**_

We all seemed to smile at it, even just shortly before our attention was turned to the new addition. Trinity produced tape from her bag and attached it below the other.

"There," she smoothed it out and held the book up. She still giggled when she looked at it, and I began to assume it was mainly due to my facial expression. But I didn't mind, as long as she was happy, it did not matter if it was at my expense. "Be prepared for more of these," she warned.

We all agreed to start snapping photos whenever, wherever, we could.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **House of Memories" by Panic! at the Disco**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'd apologize for my absence... but all I will say is... huge chapter broken into two not-as-huge chapters...**

 **Enjoy the fluff...**

 **See you soon...**

 **~WaywardSiren98**

 **_Chapter 31_**

 **"Neverland"**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Lost Boys" by Ruth B**

 **Trinity**

"Trinity, cover up," Dean kept trying to shroud my shoulders with his jacket. "Plea-Trin, please," he sighed. Everytime he went to I bent down or moved, not intentionally, but just out of his reach.

"Sorry, what?" I turned around and realized I had just flipped his face with my hair. "Oh, sorry, again," I giggled. "What?"

"Please cover up?" he looked down at me and lifted the jacket.

"There's no one else here, Dean," I laughed as I put the big jacket on over top my bare skin clothed only by a lavender bra and neon green, polka dot underwear. My underclothes never match. "You're just as nakey," I joked as I poked his tummy.

"Sure, but this is a shady area, my dear-"

"Like I couldn't handle a creep," I winked.

"That doesn't mean you need to," I turned his face a bit to the side and raised his eyebrows somewhat patronizingly. I rolled my eyes.

We were standing in a laundromat. All in our skivvies.

Sam was leaning against one of the dryers on his elbows chuckling at Dean's attempt to cover me. He had plain, black boxer briefs on with the letters S.A.X.X. written across the hemline and ran his fingers through his hair. Cas stood, arms crossed near the bench, orange boxer briefs surprising me.

As we waited for our clothes to wash and dry in this empty place in Michigan, Dean scoffed, "You don't match… _at, all,"_ his neat freak showing.

As I was about to make a comeback, Sam spoke up, "Dean, you're a thirty four year old man wearing Batman underwear," with a smirk.

I looked down and just giggled. Adorning Dean's lower half were black boxer briefs covered in the yellow Batman symbol.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

 **…**

"Sammy! Watch out!" Dean shouted across the grating.

Sam ducked and twirled as the alligator monster we were hunting in a town called Black Rock with in Buffalo, New York, leaped at him. The monster had to be at least seven feet tall with green-black, scaly skin, long talons, and an elongated humanoid face. Its eyes were solid black like a demons and its snout was detailed with many razor sharp teeth.

It was on its hind legs like a person and as Sam ran towards me and Dean to get out of the way, it reared back and roared, the sound reverberating off of the slimy, brick walls.

"Go, go, go!" Sam motioned us forward.

"Holy-" I mumbled as we all went to turn and head the other way.

As we were running and listening to it follow us, I heard a thud behind me. Turning I saw Sam on his stomach getting up quickly, but not quickly enough as the monster had caught up. "Sam! Duck!" I ran forward and as he bent his head down, I tumbled over him and somersaulted, my Stygian blade materializing in the sheath on my back, I slipped it out and landed on my feet, jabbing upward. I felt the iron run through a soft spot under the ribs of the beast.

Its cry echoed around us and as it started to fall forward, I let go and jumped out of the way. It landed hard, shaking the old, grate walkways we were on.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled. You had to know Dean to interpret his different uses of the phrase. Sometimes they meant bad, good, wow, et cetera. This was was wow.

"Thanks," Sam wiped off his bloody palms from falling, on his pants.

"Yup," I grunted as I kicked the monster to roll it over. I reached down and grabbed the hilt of my black sword. Stepping on the creature's chest, I yanked it out like I was Arthur and my blade was Excaliber. I leaned back a little and took a deep breath. I used the back of my hand to rub my forehead and brush my hair back, then wiped my palms on my jeans trying to get the sticky slime off.

I went to walk past Dean, "Control yourself," I joked as I lightly smacked his groin area.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," he grabbed my waist with one hand and pulled me to his front, nuzzling my sweaty neck with his nose and kissing gently. I could feel the sexy, but proud smile on his lips. I bent my neck so he could, and a small smirked played on my mouth.

"Oh my God," Sam's bewildered voice sounded behind us. I thought he was going to tell us to get a room or something, but when Dean and I turned around, he was bending down to pick up a filthy object off of the grate where he had fallen.

"Is that what you tripped on? What is it?" Dean squinted as we walked closer to him.

Sam looked up at us, a playful light in his eyes, "My shoe."

"What?" I was so confused.

" I found my shoe, Dean," he was on the verge of cracking up.

Dean must have realized what Sam was talking about because he rolled his eyes, but smiled. "That's disgusting, Sam."

Sam just chuckled really loudly. And I was still puzzled.

 **…**

"Trinity! It's me!" I heard Dean's voice around the bend of a tree. The November wind made my skin pop with goosebumps and a shiver ran through my body. My chest was heaving from running and I held a flask of holy water in my hand and a dagger in the other.

"Trin-" Dean's voice was right beside me, so I turned quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt, pushing my forearm against his throat, shoving him into the tree and doused him in the clear fluid. He stopped in his tracks, eyes closed, mouth pouted, making his expression just look so… done. I let the breath I was holding out.

I blew air out through his mouth and a little spray of water went flying. "Really?"

"Sorry, but I did _not_ want to use this dagger on you," I twirled it in my fingers, then slid it back in its holster.

We drove Baby back to the bunker and as we went inside, I got a taste of my own medicine, and Dean once again stood with a bored expression. I just heard a sigh from him as I had a mini panic attack then spit the water that had gone in my mid-sentence-open-mouth. "Samuel," I groaned.

"Cas said you guys had a run in with demons while you were out. I was just making su-"

I cut him off by throwing some holy water on his own face.

He had a similar reaction to me, like he always has, almost like he's surprised and offended each time, such an opposite of Dean.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No," I simply stated and walked past him with a smirk. Behind me I heard Dean do that big brother style, "Ha!" and I could just picture him pointing a finger at him, then following me.

 **…**

"Bitch," Dean grunted from being pinned against the wall.

At the same time Sam, "What I do?" and I, "Excuse me?" spoke.

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "Not you two, the witch."

"Oh," in unison again. Then just me, "Well, do you have a plan to get out of this particular pickle?"

He sighed, "Nope," his head hitting the wall he was attached to by nothing, as Sam and I were as well. "Can't you use your mojo or something?"

"No, she's using magic against me, holding it down." Then I had an idea. "Pray to Cas," I whispered hearing her footsteps coming closer.

"You pray to him!" he whisper-yelled back, glancing in the direction of the footsteps nervously.

"You're the one with the profound bond!" I used the same quite, urgent tone. At that, he sighed and closed his eyes.

As the young witch came in with a bowl and a knife, Cas appeared in the threshold behind her.

"Hello, Dean."

As the witch turned, Cas brought his nagel blade up to her abdomen.

"Hi, Cas," Dean replied with a small smile.

He turned his head to the side to look at her dying on the carpet. "I leave for two hours, and you three," he looked at us, "get into this much trouble?" He said as we all got up off the floor after falling when she was stabbed.

"Do you expect any less?" I grinned.

"Not particularly," he returned the gesture.

As we were walking out of the door after collecting our weapons, we heard strained words that were muffled behind us. We all turned to see the witch reaching out to us with a bloody, shaking hand, struggling to mumble foreign words. I took two steps forward to finish her off, but her hand fell with her head, back to the floor, eyes open. "Well fine then," I sheathed my weapon.

"Cas, do you know what she was saying?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not fluent in that form of speech."

"Mustn't have done anything though," Dean shrugged going out first. The two other boys followed and as I closed the door behind me, a slight wind rushed past us, blowing dead leaves everywhere and making my spine shiver.

"Sure, let's go with that assumption, Dean."

We all got in the Impala and headed back home.

When we were back in the bunker and I had gotten ready for bed, I walked into Dean's room, that we now shared, but since I didn't really have anything, the only thing different from when I first got here was the stack of art supplies in the corner, our photo album on the desk, my few weapons of my own hung up or on the shelf, and my clothes and shoes in the closet.

The lights were already off and so I could barely see. I felt my way to the bed and got under the blankets. It felt like I sunk in the sheets a little more than usual, but I concluded that is was probably just because I was tired.

I took a deep breath, that sounded a little hoarse, and went to reach around Dean to spoon him.

But under my touch, I felt soft, less hairy skin, curves, and where I usually hug on his pecs, were not pecs, but breasts. The body moved to turn on the light and then turned over at my touch and I saw bright green eyes stare at me, a dirty blonde pixie cut adorning the head, and the Samulet dangling from the collar bone. The full lips opened with a female scream and rolled off the bed gracefully, grabbing a gun and pointing it at me.

"Dean?" I said squinting my eyes looking into the one's opposite me. But my voice was strange, it was lower. I looked down at my body in the light and let out a shout. I was wearing one of Dean's old t-shirts, but it actually fit me because I know had manly muscles instead of the toned-feminine ones I was used to. I pulled the hem of it down quickly because my hot pink lace underwear were way too tight on the anatomy I did not possess a mere hour ago. I had hair on my arms and legs as well. I reached up with my free hand and my hair was just hanging off my head in loose curls. My hand trailed down my jaw line to feel a defined face with stubble.

"Trinity?" I looked up to see the girl with familiar green eyes lowering her gun. "Is that… _you?"_

"Um…" I patted around my body and inspected my free hand, "I… I think so…"

"So you're a dude and I'm a chick?"

"It… it looks that way," hearing a man's voice come from my mouth was so weird.

"Son of a bitch…" female Dean stared in astonishment.

"I heard a scream, what's wrong?!" a figure came barrelling through the dark hallway into the lit room. "Wait! Who said that?!" a very tall girl with long, brown hair with golden highlights twisted around then looked back in the room with wide eyes, not even looking at us and running to the bathroom. A few moments later we heard, "Oh my God! What the Hell?! Dean!" then footsteps coming back. She burst into the room and saw us for the first time. "Dean I'm- Oh my God!" the words stopped and she looked between us with the big, hazel eyes I knew, "Dean?! Trinity?!" Her grey, cotton, v-neck t-shirt hung loosely on her new figure.

"Hiya Sam," I waved and pulled my shirt down farther even though it felt like it was going to tear.

"Dude, girl-you is a babe," Dean said, and I had to double-take again because of the female voice using Dean's diction.

"Shut up," girl-Sam ran her fingers through her hair.

"I mean, I knew your hair was getting long, Sammy, but now this?" Dean held in laughter.

"Timing, Dean, timing,"

"Not good?" Dean looked at me as I shook my head, with the soft features of a woman, the less chiseled jaw and nose, longer lashes, thinner eyebrows, and hourglass shape to her body. Her fluffy, bed-head pixie cut, stuck out in different directions just like regular Dean's hair did and the _Styx_ shirt she wore was baggy, but still was long enough because even though he was a different gender now, Dean still obtained his height, as did Sam, as a female.

"Trin, you're so short as a guy," Dean joked.

"Shut it, Deana."

"Dean?" a monotonous, somewhat scratchy, female voice came from the hallway getting closer, as she spoke, I thought that it was lower for a girl. "Something peculiar has happened just now," a woman shorter than the others, but taller than me, wearing an oversized white button up, a blue tie flipped around, and extra long black pants, with black hair touching a little past her shoulders that was extremely messy and disheveled and big, bright blue eyes came in cupping her chest, "I seem to have acquired female breast tissue."

Dean started snorting, trying to cover up and hold in the laughter that was bubbling up. Female Cas looked up and glanced around at the rest of us. Obviously seeing our souls and who we actually were. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Sam grunted.

"So that's what they would look like on me," Dean mumbled holding the top of her shirt open, looking down in.

"Dean, really?"

"C'mon, Samantha, check yours out," she nodded towards female Sam.

"Hm…" I huffed, holding out the hem of my panties and taking a look at the new appendage I'd obtained down there.

"Trinity, seriously, you too? This is serious," Sam's long, feminine arms lifted and fell back to her thighs.

I shrugged as Cas's female voice picked up, "Well, this is a curious situation," still absentmindedly holding her boobs while looking off in the distance with the same expression as male Cas has the majority of the time.

Confusion.

Luckily, the witch's spell wore off within a several hours. Sam looked it up and said it was because she didn't get to complete the enchantment.

I was so glad to be getting out of that body. I liked my girl body.

 **…**

 **Dean**

By the end of the month, there were works of art painted around the bunker. Bobby told Trinity about how he thought the place could use a little sprucing up and she immediately got a shy smile on her face, but I could tell she was excited to paint again.

On December first, it had just started to snow and I wanted to take Trinity out for a drive because we rarely get some quiet alone time. I walked through the bunker calling for her while admiring her pieces on the walls and columns. I walked past scenes depicting random things, like skillfully created flowers and trees, mandalas, Hamsa hands, trees of life, there was a set of tiger eyes, there were galaxies, abstract pieces of hands, and there were creative maps and landscapes. But sometimes I'd see angels. Abstract ones where you can't see the faces, just the magnificent wings. Dark ones where the figure is huddled on the ground wrapped in its own wings. And then stunning ones where you can see angels how you imagine them, helping people, saving souls. Heavenly light pouring down on the figures. I think she sometimes paints these angels either because she feels that is what she hopes for the world, light that is, and or because she feels that angel blood is the better part of her. I'd have to disagree, because her humanity was what has gotten us through everything.

As I walked, there was one where I didn't mention it, but everytime I walked by I would tend to clutch my bicep for a moment, almost not even realizing it. I think it's from a vision Trinity had, but it was what I'm sure it looked like when Cas pulled me out of Hell. An angel with bare, olive skin, dark hair, and shimmering black wings, tips pointed down towards the fires below, as if flying upwards, a bloody, bare human, his head bent down so you couldn't see the face, being held onto by the arm, a blue light emitting under the hand of the angel and out of his eyes.

There were more random supernatural paintings as well as one similar to the one that hit close to home for me. But it was an angel with caramel wings and hair lifting a girl with a mass of black curls and red wings out of a deep blackness I wouldn't think you could make with just paint. I haven't asked her about Limbo since she came back because whenever I'd bring it up, she'd change the subject. So I decided to let her tell us in her own time.

I came around a corner and heard faint singing. I adopted a small smile and went towards the tune. Going up the stairs to the garage, the singing got louder and I could hear the song.

"You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, ooo, ooo, ooo, honey!"

I walked in seeing Trinity up on a ladder, paintbrush in hand, paint can positioned precariously on the top step. Wild hair up in a messy bun with a big, brightly colored, stretchy headband in, leaving a few strands on each side of her face hanging down free. Her black tank top and jean shorts were splattered with a bunch of different paint colors. As were her hands and arms and when I came far enough around the ladder, I saw her face was smeared with some too. She was pretty freaking adorable, Spiderman suspenders holding up a petite utility belt filled with paint brushes and other art supplies, biting her lip ever so slightly in concentration, bopping her head and swishing her hips to the music.

Standing there, admiring her, I noticed, now more than I had ever before since about a week after she'd come back, a streak of silvery, white hair on the back of her head under her bun, where she probably couldn't see it. I wondered if she knew about it, and if she knew what it was from. But I didn't want to worry her.

"Hey, Trin," I smiled about ten feet up at her.

She jumped and fell back, but broke her landing by flapping her wings right before she hit the floor and the paint can followed her. But she pointed at it and it exploded into a trillion little glittering lavender crystals.

She sat up on her palms and looked up at me, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows, tapping her fingers on the cement.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders.

 **…**

"Sammy! Cas! C'mon! We don't have all day!" I shouted.

"You just told us like two minutes ago!" Sam's sassy voice replied.

"I'm so gonna beat you in this snowball fight," Trinity smirked as she pulled a glove on.

"You keep telling yourself that," I winked.

"But Sam, why is it necessary that I cover my hands with these strange accessories on my hands?" I heard Cas ask from the other room.

"Because you've never done this before, and if you don't you won't be able to feel your fingers in about an hour," Sam chuckled.

After several seconds, "Oh."

Once we all were ready, we headed to an open field nearby. As we were getting out Sam asked, "Teams or fend-for-yourself?"

As I began to answer him, I felt a thump on the back of my head and a cold sensation falling down the back of my neck. I saw Sam and Cas on the other side of Baby, so it only left one person suspect. I closed my door, looked down with a smile, and huffed, "You're so going down." I heard a giggle and quickly reached down to grab a handful of snow, but as I turned, my face was covered by another blow from Trinity. I wiped it off and as I reeled my arm back, saw her running away towards the trees.

I turned to see Sam running the other direction and Cas just standing there, confused.

"I don't under-"

"You're on my team, kay bud?"

"Okay. But Dean-"

I cut him off, "This is all you have to do," I bent down and made a ball from the snow, held it up in front of our faces, nodding at it, then turned and chucked it in Sam's direction. It hit a tree right beside his head, making him stop and turn and flip me off before smiling and continuing his trek.

I faced Cas again and got another face-full of snow.

"Like that?"

I sighed and wiped my face off. Again. "Yeah. Like that. But at Trin and Sammy, okay, not me."

Cas and I split up and I went after Trinity. She had run into the woods, so I had to be cautious around trees. I heard a crack of a tree branch.

"You can run, but you can't hide, baby."

"You're already wrong, my love," she laughed.

I stopped, slowly crouched down to collect a snowball. It was now so quiet you could almost hear the snow falling. Then out of nowhere, I received to blows to the shoulder from above. I looked up and saw two big, red wings perched up in a tree.

"Cheater!" I smiled.

"This is war, Dean! There are no rules in war!" she winked.

"Oh you little-" I mumbled as she jumped and landed gracefully (it still always makes me laugh how graceful she is in a battle situation, yet so clumsy in everyday life) to run back towards the field, so I chased after her.

As we were running, she glanced behind at me and smiled. Right as we reached the clearing, she opened her wings and flapped them, hard. A snowstorm flew up off the ground and surrounded us. It was so hard to see, but I could just make out the shape of those red feathers. I took a chance, and leapt forward.

I heard, "Oof!" as I collided with her from behind and we hit the powdery ground. I flipped her over and pinned her wrists down. She grinned as she struggle against my grip and I let out a low, triumphant laugh. She stopped and we just smiled at each other.

Her hair, now back at its long length, was spread out like a mane around her face in the white snow. The black and white contrast mesmerizing, yet, another piece of white hair almost blended in with the groundcover. But her hazel eyes lit up with delight and the brightness of the snow, I became distracted. The flakes of snow attached to her long eyelashes and the rosiness of her cheeks. All of it, she hadn't looked this happy and healthy and alive in such a long time. Every week that passed since she came back, she looked better and better.

The blue and black plaid scarf the was wrapped around her neck, made her eyes pop and her plump lips formed a sweet smirk. Our breathless voices continued.

"What?" I grinned down at her.

"Do you forfeit yet?"

"How am I the one in the position to forfeit?" I squinted.

She kissed the air and the next thing I know her wings were causing another tornado of white and I was on my back.

"Like that," she shrugged as her thighs caged my hips.

I was about to retort when we both heard Sam's voice shouting, "Cas! It's- Woah!" we looked sideways to see him duck a fast-pitched snowball from behind. He was sprinting out of the trees towards us. Then we saw Cas chasing him with an arm-full of snowballs. When Sam saw us, he glared at me, "Why did we think this was a good idea?" he continued to run and ducked another time before getting a direct hit to the back making him fall forward into the cold snow.

He propped himself up to question, "How does he know to throw like that?" Then Cas jumped on him and looked sternly at me.

"Did I win?"

"Yeah, Cas, you won," Sammy's muffled voice came from the snow.

A little while later, after we got Cas off Sam and convinced him the game was over before he could throw more snowballs at us, Trinity fell back softly and spread her arms and wings.

"Ha! Lookie, I'm a literal snowangel," she giggled and started moving to create a huge life-size angel shape in the snow.

"You dunce," Sam playfully scoffed. Once she stood up and stepped back, we all took a gander at it.

"It doesn't look right," she tilted her head.

"It looks like a snowangel is supposed to look… well except with much more detail," Sam shrugged.

The black sword that Trinity was now fully used to using, appeared in her hand. She stepped carefully around her imprint and place the sword in the snow with perfection before lifting it back up and it dematerializing once more.

"There, that's better," she crossed her arms and grinned. Now it looked like an avenging angel set for battle.

"That definitely says, happy holidays," I scoffed.

"Angels are in use at all time of the year, Dean," Cas squinted at me.

A little later, after Trinity forced us to have one more, less adventurous, snowball battle, and after she snuck a few pictures of us, I stole her camera and did the same. When the daylight was fading, we all packed into Baby, cold, wet, and hungry.

"Let's get some pie," I pursed my lips and nodded as I started her engine.

"I second that," Trinity held up a finger, head bent down.

"Cas, you siding with me for some salad or something?" Sam looked at the angel in the mirror.

"As a matter of fact, some leafy greens to sound appetizing."

"Oh, I wasn't actually expecting-"

"Accompanied with a hamburger."

Sam hung his head and scoffed, "Shoulda known."

"That's my boy," I gave him a highfive from the driver's seat.

 **…**

 **Cas**

"No! Stop!" Trinity giggled frustratedly. "I look like shit guys!" she attempted to cover her face with her hands.

"You literally got me in the shower this morning!" Dean laughed tickling her, trying to get her hands free.

"That's… different," she got out between snorts. She broke free of his grip and ran towards the library.

I appeared in front of her and clicked the button Sam told me would take the picture. A flash surprised her right before she ran into me, bumping her back onto her rear.

She propped herself up on her palms and looked up at me, trying to be discontent, but a small smile attached to her lips.

"Castiel-..." she started to shout, but cut herself off, like she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes. That is my name."

She stood and wiped her hands together, giving me a sideways look. "No, it's just… I don't know what to call you to pull the full-name-mom-tactic," she struggled to think of what to call it.

"I don't understand."

"Like, if I was yelling at, say, Bobby, I'd shout, 'Robert Steven Singer!', so something like that," she used what she called her mom-voice. "But, you're just… you're Cas. But Cas what… Cas-"

"Winchester," Sam and Dean's voices came from behind the girl in front of me. Sam continued, "You're a Winchester, Cas."

Then Dean, "If you thought anything else, well," he huffed, "I don't know what to tell ya, bud."

Trinity turned most of the way back to me with a proud little smirk, "Castiel Winchester… nice flow," she winked.

As we were walking back to the kitchen for supper, she stopped and we did a few steps later. "Well now I feel left out," but then laughed a couple seconds later and we kept walking.

But she had confided in me that she was ready for Dean to, as she put it, "put a ring on it."

 **…**

"This feels like bathwater," Trinity mumbled as she touched the surface of the water.

"Hold your breath!" Dean shouted as he scooped her up and jumped in the water with her, creating a large splash. She barely got air in her lungs before becoming submerged. She came up spitting water in Dean's face as he laughed.

"Jerk," Sam looked at Dean and shook his head with a small smile, showing sympathy towards Trinity, yet still finding it humorous.

"Bitch," Dean splashed water up at Sam. So he sighed, rolled his eyes, and joined the other two in the motel pool.

"C'mon Cas!" Trinity ran her hands over her hair to smooth it to her scalp, smiling at me. "Don't make me splash you," she squinted, poising her hands, her big, red, wet wings doing the same.

I sighed and began to disrobe. Then Trinity continued, "Dean, grab your wallet, I need to make it rain," she winked at me.

"If you're referring to the activity single men do at gentlemen's clubs, I feel it highly unnecessary."

"Oh really?" her voice pitched higher with a sarcastic tone. "I thought it _highly_ appropriate," she laughed again before tackling Dean in the water.

He stood up, bringing her up with him, holding her up under her thighs, her ankles wrapped around his back. Her forearms rested on his shoulders while she ran her finger up the back of his neck and into his hair, her own shoulders hunched over to press their foreheads together.

It seemed as though every week, every day even, I began to notice more strands of hair turning white. I figured I might approach them about it in due time. But if Dean had yet to say anything, I wasn't sure if I should.

"Guys, really, get a room," Sam threw water at them, shrouding them in a large spray, as they began to share intimacy.

"Shut up, Sammy," they said in unison, splashing him back. He returned again and so Dean completely dropped Trinity in the water and she came up sputtering.

"Cas, my team, now," she had playful vengeance in her eyes.

 **…**

 **Sam**

A cat meowing and running past made Dean jump a little and Trinity had to stifle her laugh.

"Not again," I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at me with a smile.

"Shut it, Sammy. I had that ghost sickness crap or whatever. Don't judge," Dean used his flashlight as a search beacon.

"Remind me to ask more about that later," Trinity quietly giggled.

"Hey, where'd Cas go?" I looked around with my own flashlight.

We heard a sort of distant, "I'm in here." So the three of us turned a few corners of this huge, ancient church this new case had led us to. It was intricately designed and it had been abandoned for quite some time.

"Look at all these naked people," Trinity swung her flashlight around.

"Those are angels," Cas said, matter-of-factly.

"Hey Cas," Dean chuckled, "This one kind of looks like you," he brought the flashlight close to his cheek as he bent down and squinted at the painting. "I mean, obviously it's not, but c'mon," he chuckled again, "Sammy, you can't tell me this doesn't make you think of Cas." I walked over to see, and it did. The angel had black hair and was tan. But his eyes were not just blue, but they were glowing and it looked like flames as they were not contained just within his irises. But white wings were sprouted from his back instead of Cas' iridescent, black ones.

"I have to agree, I mean-"

Cas' loud sigh interrupted me, "It _is_ me. Well," he walked nearer to us, "supposed to be me at least."

"Beside the incident with the bees, this is the most naked I've seen you, Cas," now it was Dean stifling his laughter. But he was probably right. Cas was only clothes in a white, toga-like sheet.

"Who's this _fully_ naked one flipping me off?" Trinity made a face at the painting and flipped it off in return.

"I didn't know angels knew how to flip someone off, especially back then," Dean joked as we crossed the room.

Cas sighed, "That's Gabriel."

Dean almost choked. "Gabriel? As in your big brother, the one who sent us a porno? That Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"Well. That explains it."

 **…**

"Risin' up, back on the street… Did my time, took my chances," Dean's singing came from the kitchen. He continued as Trinity and I looked up from our books in the library.

"Twenty bucks says he breaks something," Trinity looked at me over the desk lamp.

"I guess I should have a little trust in him, but you're probably gonna win that bet," I smiled. We continued our research as he continued his song, one of his favorites.

"You trade your passion for glory… Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past… You must fight just to keep them alive…"

He was getting louder with each line and then slid past the library entrance in his socks holding a wooden spoon like a microphone, "It's the eye of the tiger… It's the thrill of the fight," then came back past the other direction, "Risin' up to the challenge… Of our rival," throwing his arm out like a week right-hook at those last words. "And the last known survivor… Stalks his prey in the night," he stopped and pointed at us with his free hand, then continued to slide. "And he's watching us all with the eye…" and when he passed again, we heard a crash, a bang, and a shatter. His last few lyrics of, "of the tiger," somehow jumbled into several expletives that he then repeated over and over again.

Trinity looked across at me once more, slowly, raising her eyebrows as if saying, "Told ya so." She held out her hand and I sighed and pulled out a twenty to place in her palm.

Standing up, "Everything okay in there, Baby?" she smiled as she walked towards the entrance.

I could hear Dean shout back, "Oh yeah, no worries, everything's-" another clash, then quietly, "Sonavabitch…" as Trinity turned to me to walk backwards, he continued, "everything's totally fine!"

She held up the twenty by the ends and snapped the bill holding it out in front of her face mouthing, what her facial expression said earlier. As she about-faced again, she smiled, "I'm coming, stop breaking crap," I could see her shake her head before she turned the corner.

 **…**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Light" by Sleeping at Last**

It was Trinity's birthday and Dean was planning on taking her out to a nice restaurant and he said he had another surprise for her. I could only imagine what that meant. But Dean was almost ready and asked me to find her and tell her to hurry up. As I walked the halls and peeked into rooms, I couldn't find her.

But I turned the corner to pass the bathroom and saw the yellowish light from the doorway. I grabbed the moulding and swung my body around to see her, "Hey, Trinity, Dean wants me to-" I stopped myself as I stood frozen in the threshold as she wiped tears off her cheeks in a hurry. She had been staring at herself when I walked in. Brows furrowed in sadness, tear drops on her collarbone, wrapped in her towel, her wet curls dripping down her back.

"Hey Sammy," she sniffled and smiled, pretending like I hadn't seen anything. "I, I was just trying to think of what to wear tonight. I hardly ever get to be a girl. It's a big decision," she tried to laugh.

"Trinity, I saw-"

"You saw nothing," she turned serious. Just like Dean, she hated talking about feelings and emotions, yet sometimes couldn't help how they bubbled to the surface. "It was nothing." she reached back and rubbed her new anti possession tattoo at the top of her spine.

But I knew what she was looking at. I noticed how her eyes had been trained on the reddish hand-shaped scar on her neck and how ever since I walked in, she seemed to be subconsciously brushing her fingers against her other scars.

We stood in silence for a moment. And it was like she knew I knew. She grabbed her left elbow with her right hand and rubbed a little, looking at the floor. "I'm not good enough."

That took me aback. "What?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"For the world, for Hell, for Heaven, for Jody, for Bobby, for Cas-"

"Wait a minute-"

"For you," more intensely as she looked up. Then her voice just a squeak, "for Dean…"

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Look at me, Sam," her tear ridden eyes looked away and back down, "I'm broken."

"Yeah, maybe. But broken isn't the same thing as unfixable. We're all broken. And I'm looking, Trinity. You know what I see?"

She just looked into my eyes slowly.

"I see a girl, a girl with stories and memories. A girl with a past, a present, and a future. I see a strong woman who has all the reason in the world to keep fighting. I see marks of strength, marks of hope, marks of being alive. Yeah, you might hate some of them, but they add to you. You wouldn't be who you are without them. I wish I could make everything better for you, take all of your pain and sadness away with one word. I wish I could snap my fingers and everything'd be okay. But I can't. But you know what I can do?" I paused, "I can tell you how much you're loved. How much you have within you. How much you mean to everyone."

She just stared at me, searching my eyes.

"What? It's true."

"I'm just asking myself how I deserve you as a big brother."

A small smile changed my face and I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. I felt a tear wet my shirt at the same time I felt her cheek move up with a grin.

A few minutes later, I pulled her back and dug in my pocket, "Hey! Guess what I found in the glovebox," I pulled out a silver charm necklace.

"Oh my God!" she reached for it and examined it in her fingers. She looked up with a smile, "Sam, I-"

"I know," I returned the gesture.

"Thank you."

"I had forgotten I'd given it to you, it's been such a long time," I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "Dean probably threw it in there thinking he'd remember where he put it and didn't remember," I joked, but she interrupted.

"No, I mean, _thank you,"_ she emphasized.

"Oh," I knew what she was talking about. "You can always talk to me. You know that right?"

I got another hug in response.

 **…**

 **Trinity**

If one dies mid-life, then comes back, do they just continue their age? I think so. It was my twenty ninth birthday and Dean was doing something extra special for me.

After Sam's little pep-talk, he helped me get ready, well as much as he could. Mostly keeping me company, I think he may have been a little worried about me, but nonetheless, he was there and it was nice.

I emerged from my room to see him reading a book in the hallway as he sat on the floor. He stood up after he had a double take and picked his jaw up off the floor.

"I can look nice sometimes you know," I gave a sheepish smile.

"I know but, wow. You haven't looked this, well, healthy in… a really long time."

"Healthy… okay," I laughed, "I'll take it."

"No! No," he looked at the ground and smiled, "You look gorgeous, it's just good to see you happy."

"Thanks Sammy," we walked toward the exit. I was wearing a new black dress that had iridescent shimmers that reminded me of Cas' wings, long, lace sleeves, and a diamond shaped opening on my chest. I had red stilettos on, why, I have no clue, knowing me and my gracefulness. And I pulled the sides of my hair back in two braids to meet in the back in one big one. I had very little makeup, but it consisted of black eyeliner that I probably brought the wings out a bit far, but hopefully they'd help me fly away from my problems. Cherry red lipstick adorned my lips and because I'm a little jerk and was positive I'd be pressing my face against Dean's this evening, I threw a little glitter on my cheeks. I would chuckle here and there imagining him being burdened with glitter every so often for the next few weeks.

I saw Sam look down at me and look back up with a little, proud smile.

"What?" I elbowed him.

"You're wearing it."

I touched the silver charm necklace around my collarbone, "Of course I am you dunce. I don't think it's going anywhere anytime soon," I winked. We continued walking to the door both with smiles.

"Dear Father," Cas mumbled from the threshold beside Sam. I jumped, not knowing he was there. After collecting myself, I looked at him looking at me with an open mouth and surprised eyes.

"Why is everyone so shocked that I cleaned up?" I laughed.

"It's just. You. You are a stunning human being."

I had no words, so I just smiled. They escorted me out to the cold December weather.

"Son of a bitch it's cold," I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed, "I forgot," he stepped back inside and appeared a few second later, "Dean wanted me to give this to you." He handed me my old leather jacket. Patches, worn spots, frayed seams and all.

I let out a sigh of relief as I shrugged it on. I held the corner up to my face and it smelled like Dean. I couldn't help but smile. Small snowflakes flurried around us in a gentle breeze and my curls blew in every direction.

"Hey beautiful," I heard Dean's voice call out. I looked up and over to see him leaning against the driver's door of Baby clothed in a nice suit. From one look, I was pretty sure it was one he used for his FBI impersonations. But he cleaned up his scruffle and trimmed his hair and I noticed a stripe of green, black, and light purple sticking out of his cuff. I smiled as I looked over to Sam and Cas and they both help up their wrists as if knowing I saw the bracelet. They both had their old woven bands on as well and my grin grew even bigger.

"Go on, get out of here, enjoy yourselves," Bobby popped up beside me. "Don't get in too much trouble," he winked. I turned and hugged him and then the other two boys.

I started walking to Dean as he moved to open the door for me with a sweet smile. As I neared, my ankle gave out and I went falling, face first to the ground. Popping back up, "It's all good, I'm good. Let's go," I patted my palms together and brushed my hair back. I heard giggling behind me, "Shut up, Sam!" I yelled, but still somehow had a smile. "I knew these shoes were a bad idea," I mumbled.

"Get in the car before you break something," Dean chuckled before he shut the door when I was in. As I began to give him the middle-finger, he turned away before I could successfully offend him.

 **…**

"Oh my God. Can I marry this food?" I closed my eyes and made an _mmm_ noise.

Dean laughed as he set his fork down and wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin in this nice italian restaurant lit with candles with violins playing. "You look amazing, Trin," he leaned back in his chair.

"Not too bad yourself dearheart," I smirked before I took another bite of lobster fettuccine alfredo.

"Two questions though."

"Yeah?" I took a sip of my Shirley Temple because I'm a child.

"One, are you dying your hair, or highlighting it, whatever you girls call it?" he folded his arms on the table, squinting at me.

I almost choked, "What? Me. dye this mess?" I lifted a lock of hair. But I did a double take as I held the curls from the underside of my neck. There were pearlescent white strands here and there. "Am I really aging that much? I mean, I know I live a stressful life," I looked up at Dean, "But look at you, you're you know… perfect," I sighed frustratedly. "Anyway, what's your second question?" I brushed my hair off, trying not to picture myself with a thousand and a half wrinkles.

"Well. You know, I love you right?"

"Of course," then I figured something was wrong, "Oh, God, what's wrong, what happened?"

"What? No," he laughed, "No. Nothing's wrong."

As he reached his hand back into his coat pocket, I saw a trio of people in grey suits, two men and a woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a bun and blue eyes, enter the restaurant. Being who I am, I saw the wings folded behind them and anyone could see the mission in their eyes.

"Dean."

"Trin, this was my mom's," I barely heard him say.

"Dean, we have to go,"

"But, wait, what-" I cut him off by putting my jacket on and grabbing his wallet, leaving the money behind and pulling him towards the back of the building. "Trin," he stuffed whatever he was holding back in his pocket. "Trin, wait, where are we going?" he asked in a hush tone, knowing I knew something he didn't.

"Angels," I pulled his wrist behind me.

"Shit."

"Exactly." We stopped just outside the bathrooms, where no one could see us and and told him, "Hold on." Just as he gripped my hand, I sent us spiraling on the Angel Highway. We landed just outside of Baby and got in without another word.

"Do you want to go home?" Dean looked over at me with sadness in his eyes. I wondered what it was he was going to ask me.

"No, not yet. I don't want to let them ruin whatever you had planned. It's my birthday, I wanna have some fun," I winked.

 **…**

As we pulled into a parking lot in Salina, Kansas, about a two hour drive from the bunker, I saw the sign.

"Kansas Fishes Exhibit?" I looked over at Dean. "Does this have something to do with a case? Did you seriously bring me on a lead as a date? I mean-"

"Trinity," Dean put Baby in park and looked at me. "Just shut up," he smiled. "C'mon."

We walked in and it was pretty dead at this time in the evening, but the greeter smiled when she saw us.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester. You're early."  
"Our schedule was uh, freed up a little," Dean winked at me. I looked around for a moment and noticed it was that grand of a building. And then I saw the neon lights on the wall in the shapes of fish, and below that was a large bay window, sectioned off, but behind the glass was a huge fish tank. Many fish and turtles swam past. My mouth hung open a little.

"Well, everything's ready for you and you have the place to yourself," she winked at him, and by her face I could tell she was obviously attracted to him. Even though I couldn't blame her, I wrapped my arm through his and held his hand, somewhat instinctively.

"C'mere," Dean smiled down at me as he started walking, pulling me with him as the lady left the room. "Go on, go take a look," he said like a parent with their child at the zoo for the first time. As I pressed up against the glass, I felt a smile spread on my gaping mouth, my wide eyes taking in all of the underwater life.

"You know, I always thought an aquarium date would be awful for the other person, because I just knew I'd be staring at the fish the entire time, not paying attention to them _at all_ ," I giggled.

"Maybe," I could hear the smile, "But isn't that all the more reason for the person to bring the date to the aquarium? So they can watch the person they care about taking in something that they love?"

I looked over at him and caught him staring at me with sweet eyes and a kind smile. He had sat down on the ledge beside the glass, his head tilted ever so slightly in admiration. "Smooth, Dean Winchester, very smooth," I scooted next to him.

"You told me a few weeks ago how you'd never been to an aquarium. So I saw this place driving one night, worked my magic-"

"Flirted," I corrected.

"Whatever you want to call it," he chuckled, "But Trin, I still have that thing I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot," I grinned at him.

He took a quick glance behind us in the exhibit, then reached into his pocket again. "Trinity Scarborough, you mean… everything to me, and-"

"Trinity Scarborough," another voice, a female one, said my name again.

"For the love a-" I forced my hands against the ledge, throwing myself into a standing position. But froze when I saw the speaker.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled beside me, putting a hand back into his pocket slyly. His tone was one of frustration and anger.

"We followed you here," the older angel said, her blue eyes piercing. "It was pretty easy. Not many people drive that hunk of metal out there."

"Oh that's it-" Dean started forward, but I put an arm out.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naomi. This is Esper," she motioned to the older man on her left. "And this is Ion," then to the one on her right, younger and more handsome.

"What do you want?"

"You. I figured you'd know that by now," she gave me one of those smiles I hate. The one's where you know they aren't real smiles, but patronizing and as though you're a moron.

"You know, I wouldn't take you as someone who swings that way, I'm very flattered, but," I flicked my head to Dean, "taken. Sorry." I was just buying us time to think of something.

She huffed with a pissed-off smile, and looked down at her shoes. "You should talk to me with respect, little girl."

"Why because you and those dicks you call siblings have given me, us, so much of in the first place?" Then I felt Dean tap my hip. I knew he had a plan. "Oh! Look at the time!" I looked down at the watch that wasn't there, "We really must be going," I smiled at her, feeling the malice in my own eyes, turning my head just enough to see Dean, "Now!" I felt the Stygian blade materialize in my hand, the blade that I had learned that I could will it to the material of my choice, gleaming angelic silver within it's obsidian blackness. Dean had pulled out his own angel blade. Even on dates, we carry weapons.

Oh the life of a hunter.

"How did you…?" the angel, Ion stared at my morphing sword.

Like it was obvious, "I'm just _that_ cool," I winked before we attacked. They pulled out angel blades of their own and Ion came at me. He jabbed and missed by just a little bit, but ripped open my dress on the hip, exposing my neon green, lace underwear.

He stopped and looked for a moment and my shoulders fell, "Dude. Really?" He was so confused. So I took the chance and sliced his abdomen. He screamed and fell to the floor, still alive.

"A little help over here, Trin?" I heard Dean yell. Looking over, I saw him being backed into a the reception desk by Naomi and Esper. They raised their blades aiming to strike and Dean held his up in defense, meeting my eyes.

I knew I wouldn't get there in time, so I closed my eyes and opened my arms wide, pulling my shoulders, bending down a little bit. As I opened my eyes that had changed, I stepped forward with one foot and threw my arms the same direction, out-turning my palms. A bright galactic light shot towards them and sent the two angels spiraling in the air, hitting the opposite wall, making paper fly everywhere.

Dean let go of the breath he was holding and looked at me. I tried not to use my powers as much as possible, because most of the time, I didn't really need to. So I suppose sometimes, Dean was in a way, still getting used to my eyes like this. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm awesome," I sighed, blinking my eyes back to normal. "We should go."

"But what about them? They'll just keep coming if we don't kill them."

"I know, but look, I could've easily killed that numbnuts over there," I pointed to Ion. He started to protest, even in agony, "Shut up for a second," I looked at him with frustration and flicked my wrist making a wind current punch him as if it were my fist, knocking him out. "But Dean, I'm not in the mood to kill tonight. My birthday of all nights. If we cross paths again, well, I'm sure _when_ we cross paths again, then if we have to, we can kill them then. But for right now, I'm just pissed because so far they've ruined your special plans and," I started stuttering and word-vomiting, so I just grunted and sighed with passion. "Nevermind. Let's just do it." I turned and strutted to the wall I had thrown them against. When I came around the desk, there was nothing but scattered papers and a few blood spots.

"Shitballs," I grumbled. I heard Dean already running back the way we came. Turning, I saw Ion struggling out the door, but Dean tackled him before he could make it out. He threw a few punches, splattering blood on the floor.

"Dean," Completely unfazed, I asked him, "Do you by chance have a gun on you?" I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah," he pulled a handgun out of the inside of his jacket, not taking his eyes off of the woozy angel. "But why-" I cut him off by grabbing the gun.

"Just testing something. I've learned to manipulate my sword, so…"

"You're gonna try to do the same thing with a gun."

"Exactly. Let's see if this works," I closed my hands over the gun and closed my eyes, picturing angel blades and silver and what I would imagine bullets made from angel blades to look like. The metal became hot in my hand, almost causing me to drop it.

"Wow. It actually worked," Dean looked impressed, but returned his gaze to Ion. I walked over closer and looked down at his bloody face.

"Tell me everything you know about why this Naomi chick wants me," I held the now-silver gun.

He coughed, "You don't understand. Ever since God disappeared, Upstairs had been close to chaos."

"That's not what I'm looking for dearie. Hurry this up," I waved the gun impatiently.

"You're the Powerful One, why _wouldn't_ she want you?"

I looked at Dean, "I guess Powerful is an improvement from Evil."

"They still call you that, but now that you defeated Lucifer and rose from the dead, the angels fear you," he coughed. "She doesn't want you, she wants your powers."

I looked up, "Get your own, ya bitch!"

"Trin, task, focus."

"Sorry. Is that all you've got Atom?"

"Ion."

"I know," I rolled my eyes, "Not time to be sassy. I'm holding the gun," I wiggled it in my hand. Then someone tackled me from behind making me make a strange noise. I turned my body as we fell to make sure I was on my back. As we hit the floor, I kicked the body up with the bottoms of my feet and threw him backwards over my head. I jumped up and pulled the gun to his forehead and he held his hands up in a plea of mercy against a wall.

"Please, just. Let _him_ go," Esper looked at Ion. "Naomi's controlled his life for so long. It's not his fault."

I looked him dead in the eyes and asked, "Why would that make me want to let him live?"

"Because you know what it's like being controlled by something you're not," he looked at me with desperation in his eyes.

I turned my arm and head and fired the gun. As the bright light of an angel dying filled the room, Esper screamed, "No!"

"I just did him a favor. Trust me." I pointed the gun back at him, "Same goes to you," I fired it again and stared as the emission made me warm. I stepped back and let the body fall to the ground leaving the burnt angel wings on the wall.

I met Dean in front of the door and we looked around. Papers scattered, blood spots, two pairs of seared angel wings, and two dead bodies. A gunshot in Esper's forehead and one through Ion's eye. "I guess Naomi sent them to do her dirty work." I sighed. "What a coward."

"Trin? You okay?" Dean asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah why?"

"Five minutes ago, you were against killing them and just now you shot them both without batting an eye."

"Esper was right, I know what it's like to be something I'm not. I would've done anything to stop that. I told you that night you guys cured me, to keep going even if it killed me. I would've rather died being me than keep living as a monster. I wasn't lying when I told him I did him a favor."

"Oh. My. God," we turned to see a shaking woman in the threshold of a hallway, holding a stack of papers.

"How long has she been there?" I asked no one in particular.

"You just," she lifted a trembling finger and pointed to the strewn papers behind the desk where I'd thrown the angels, "And you," she pointed to Ion's body, "And then," then to Esper's.

I walked over to her and gripped her shoulders, "You saw nothing. You're going to call nine-one-one and report a drive by shooting," I looked back at Dean and he nodded, shooting the glass windows, shattering them. "You'll forget our faces and you're going to tell them you heard gunshots and by the time you got out here the shooters were gone, okay?" I kept eye contact as I compelled her.

"Okay," she was more calm, but still shaking. But I guess that was good, because if she wasn't it'd look suspicious.

"Now go dial," I turned her shoulder and then faced Dean. "Let's get out of here." I shot the computer and the security camera to delete the footage I was sure it withheld of us. Then I took one last glance at the aquarium before we headed outside.

 **…**

As we drove away, we passed a couple cop cars and an ambulance. After about an hour, Dean asked me, "So, now that my plans are kind of shot to Hell, what do _you_ want for your birthday?" he gave me a sideways glance.

I thought for a moment, but then gave him a mischievous smile and wink before I told him what I had been wanting for quite a while.

 **…**

When we pulled into a motel parking lot, we headed inside and got ourselves a room. As soon as the door closed and locked behind us with the "Do Not Disturb" sign, Dean pushed me up against the wall, taking my breath away for a moment.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said breathlessly as he kissed my neck. He slowed, but didn't stop. "Shouldn't we," I sighed a little, "ward the room or something?" Then he stopped, sighed, placed me down, sighed again, and nodded in agreement.

We spray-painted angel-warding sigils all over the motel room and as we finished, I looked over at Dean, "Do you ever feel bad for the messes we leave?"

"I mean," Dean checked the name on the credit card he was using at the moment as he put the paint away in the bag, "Norman Green, feels bad," he winked as I met him to put my paint away too. I looked up at him and shook my smiling head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Even though you're a," I used my fingers for air-quotes, "bad boy, you're still a good man Dean Winchester."

"Hush your mouth," he gave me a sheepish smile. He hushed it for me by kissing my lips. "Now where were we?" he had a mischievous smile. He lowered himself to his knees and lifted my dress up so he could press his lips against my hip bones. His hands gripped my sides and his thumbs massaged my muscles. I played with his hair as his mouth played with my sensory receptors. He let his hands slowly fall down my sides, my hips, and my thighs. Then suddenly, he hoisted me up so my legs wound around his waist and shoved me against the wall again, this time pinning my wrists along with my back. He started nuzzling and kissing my neck, every so often he'd nip and brush the end of his nose against my skin, letting his open mouth breathe its hot breath, making my skin shiver. He'd trail his lips along my collar bone, up the side of my neck, and along my jawline.

I felt so completely helpless and incapacitated.

I loved it.

 **…**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

 **"Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless**

Dean let his fingers trail down my ribs and sides, making the shivers continue. I felt his hands find their way up my dress that had been hiked up to my waist and pull it over my head, letting the hair fall back down, cascading over my shoulders. He gripped my thighs again and walked us over to the bed attacking me with his lips the entire time.

Once we reached it, he threw me down, making me giggle, and pulled his dress shirt up and over his own head, fluffing his hair a little. He tossed it to the side and started crawling up to me, squinting his eyes and smiling seductively. He pushed my knees apart and kissed from my ankle all the way up to my waist.

As he trailed his lips up my body, he put one of my hands at his belt, so I began to undo it and together we worked his pants off. He let his lips go slack and go back down from my bellybutton and stopping at the hem of my underwear on my hip bone. He bit them and looked up at me pausing, then he started pulling them off of me with his teeth, once he got some way down, he used his hands for help. My fingers were already tangled in my hair and his.

He squeezed my hips and shot his arms up to grip my hands and pull me up onto his lap. He pressed his palms and fingertips into my back, unclasping my bra, and as he threw it to the side, he began moving us together, taking complete control. He pulled his arm back quickly, wrapping it forcefully around my shoulder blades and wings, pulling my as close as he could get me.

My breath was caught in my chest as he gripped me and expelled his hot air on my shoulder. Then suddenly as butterflies began fluttering in my stomach, he lowered us to the sheets. He took both of my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. Lowering himself to me, he kissed me, anywhere and everywhere as he moved his hips. He used the other one to guide my legs up over his thighs, to fall behind his tailbone. Then he cupped my cheek as he moved back and forth and as he kissed, he massaged my entire body's skin, he let the pads of his fingers brush against me making chills course through me.

He bent his neck down and nibbled my ear and I could hear his sighs and groans with definition. I heard my own noises as he would go between a fast pace and then he'd slow for a few moments before picking it back up again. Before I could help myself, I heard his name coming from my mouth. Softly and desperately at first.

"Dean," I mumbled as my eyes were squeezed shut. He brushed his stubble against my jaw and kissed behind my ear, huffing, blowing my hair slightly. "Dean," with every reiteration it became more needing, more wanting. I felt him smile against my skin and then I heard his breath catch and felt his grip on me tighten. Soon after, the same warm feeling he'd just experienced, filled my nerves, endorphins exploding in my brain like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

He slowly bent down to kiss my abdomen, with soft, slow, agonizing kisses this time, instead of the feverish and hungry ones before. He pushed his hand up partially underneath me, no lift my upper back a little. His breath was heavy and labored.

I just layed there like a ray of sunshine, motionless, enjoying this birthday gift. I felt my wings flex and relax over and over, every feather, every fiber, tingling with ecstasy.

Only getting a word out between heavy breaths, "Oh, my-"

"God," Dean finished my sentence as he fell back down beside me, lacing his fingers with mine. "Happy birthday, Trin," for the tenth time tonight, I could hear the smile play on his lips as his breathing was heavy with joy.

I couldn't fathom the words to express my gratitude in this moment, so I flipped myself on top of him and hugged him tightly, biting at his bottom lip for a second before kissing it softly. I butt my forehead against his as one of my hands held his forearm, the other slipped underneath him to his soft back.

After all this time, my thing for forearms and backs lives on in glory.

"That's _exactly_ … what I asked for," I giggled.

What I asked for? For Dean to take control. Whether or not people call it being a top and bottom, I simply just wanted to be taken care of, not have to worry about what I'm doing next. Although I do love making him happy, I just wanted at least one time in return. Little did I know, Dean would take charge a few more time in the coming weeks. Call it a lasting gift.

 **…**

As we were driving back to the Bunker in the morning, I almost fell face first into the backseat as I was searching for something I made Dean.

"You okay there Grace?" Dean laughed, holding onto my waist trying to stop my falling and making the car swerve just a little.

I flipped back to the front and brushed my hair out of my face with a smile. I was excited to give him this. "I have something for you, I made it a few days ago, but I almost forgot with everything that went on last night." I unwrapped the little wad of fabric I had kept it in for safety.

We sat in the Impala in our rumpled clothes from last night, Dean's big leather jacket covering my shoulders, even over top of my own. His tie untied and hanging down both sides of his neck. Our hair was a mess, but the relaxed look in our eyes showing we were trying not to think about the whole angel ambush last night.

As Dean pulled into a gas station to fill up, he paused before getting out, looking at me with the almost completely unwrapped gift. "Here," I smiled like a child.

"What's this for?" he took it and looked at me with curiosity on his face.

"Just because," I shrugged, "Just open it!" I shoved his bicep.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled as he finished unravelling it. Then he held it up as I smiled. "Trin," he tilted his head with a loving sigh. A single red feather hung from a soft, black, suede rope. He put it on and held it up from his chest in between his fingers. He was about to say something, but I spoke first.

"To always have a piece of me with you," I smiled warmly.

He just watched at me for a few seconds and then placed his hand on my cheek, to which I leaned into the touch. Then pulled me in for a kind kiss.

Before we took off again after he filled up, I looked at him peripherally, "I'm shocked you didn't say something cheesy about me always being with you and touching your heart," I looked up and fluttered my eyelashes all dramatically, touching my own chest.

"Me? Say something cheesy? Pft, like that's something I'd do," he winked.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Author's Note_**

 **Hello all! I apologize for my absence again, but the holiday season has been crazy. Lol But good news... there's so much fluff going on in my writing**

 **right now that once again, I had to split another chapter up was because it was so big. Haha So enjoy this one and another coming up very, very soon! Thank you and love you all! Keep leaving those reviews! 3**

 **_Chapter 32_**

 **"This Is the Beat of My Heart"**

 **Dean**

"Is that… Trinity?" I asked Sam in the library of the bunker.

"Yep," his eyebrows raised, not looking away from his papers, nodding.

"Dang, that girl's got some pipes," I looked in the direction of the bathroom that she was showering in.

"So far she's covered some Journey, Queen, Fall Out Boy, some Panic at the Disco, Kansas, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and now Whitney Houston."

"Well, we can't say she's not eclectic," I chuckled.

"And I! Will always… love you!" I heard her belt. "And I will always-" she cut off at the same time a few loud bangs and crashes echoed.

"What the…?" Sam slowly looked up.

"Son of a bitch…" and quite a few more loud profanities came from her showertime.

About half an hour later, she came out, hair up in a towel, my grey robe wrapped around her, yet trailing on the floor because of her height compared to mine.

"What happened in there?"

As I finished, she hiked her leg up on a chair, the robe falling away enough to show a few bandaids placed on her skin. "I slipped on my wing," she paused. "Who does that?!" she raised her arms.

I gestured to the cuts, "How did you-"

"You know girls legs don't just magically stay hairless right?"

That sassy little jerk. I smiled and shook my head.

…

"Hey Trin?" I searched through my dresser drawers.

"Yeah?" she replied from the desk where she was drawing, without looking up.

"Have you seen my ACDC shirt?"

She hesitated, "No."

I looked up slowly across the room and narrowed my eyes. Then as I searched more, "I can't find it… or my Metallica one, my Guns 'n Roses," I went to continue, but as I couldn't find any, she began to stand up.

"I… I think Sam's calling me." She started to walk faster than usual out into the hallway.

"Trinity Scarborough! Are you stealing my shirts?" I chased after her.

She was already down the hallway some, toting her art with her. "I can't hear you babe! Urgent business!"

"Trin- Trinity!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Get back here!"

"Sorry, you're breaking up! I can't make you out!" she turned the corner, but winked before disappearing around it.

…

It was January and we didn't have a case to go on, so we all tried to sleep in. But I kept waking up. Partially from nightmares, in which Trinity would wake with me, and we'd fall back asleep together. But also because of Trinity. Her wild sleeping positions, sometimes caused me to fall off the bed. It was usually only when she was having vivid dreams, but nonetheless, I ended up on the floor. Or she throw an arm or leg out, bumping me out of sleep.

But when we'd settle again, before I'd fall asleep, I could not force myself not to watch her sleep. Between just witnessing her living and breathing, the automatic rhythm of her chest rising and falling, she'd also find herself in occasional strange contortions.

She'd sometimes have both arms stretched out beneath her face-down stomach and her cheek would be squished up against the pillow, so she looked like a pencil. Or she'd have one knee pulled up near her chest, the other extended, while her arms would be in whatever position they fell to.

But my favorite that is unique to her, sometimes she wraps her wings around us. It can get warm, but I don't mind, because sometimes when we're close enough, our connection lets me hear her heartbeat like it's my own. Almost like the blood pumping through her wings is like surround sound. The soft feathers tend to help me sleep, whether it's because I know she's there with me, so we can comfort each other through nightmares, or just because it's like a safety blanket. Whatever the reason, I love that she does it subconsciously. I can't help but imagine her with a child, constantly protecting it, constantly shielding it from the dangers we face everyday, holding it closely.

…

 **Trinity**

"Pst, babe, wake up," I gently kissed Dean on the cheek, even with it's pillow lines. "Happy birthday," I whispered in his ear before kissing it too.

I got a sleepy snort and sleepy smile, and then a grunt, in return. "Fine, if you're not up in an hour, it's not my fault whatever might happen to you," I pinched his butt and he just rolled over.

I went into the kitchen and got out the flour, apples, sugar, salt, and various other baking ingredients, as well as the tools. I turned on the radio and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. I was still in one of Dean's big, baggy shirts and my underwear, I also grabbed some tall, fuzzy socks, being January twenty-fourth and all.

So I began baking Dean's favorite out of a cookbook and put some coffee on as I turned the radio up.

 **Dean**

I smelled pie. Apple pie to be exact.

It urged me to ride up from underneath the covers. Trinity's side was still crumpled from where she was lying. I pulled a t-shirt on and my grey robe. I stretched and a low growl came from my throat. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I could feel the frown on my face.

"I hate mornings," I grumbled to myself. But I shuffled out, following the sound of music and a few clinks and clatters from the kitchen.

I peered around the corner and was forced to smile. The smell of fresh apple pie and coffee filled my nose as one of my favorite songs, Led Zeppelin's, _Ramble On,_ echoed in my ears along with Trinity's voice singing along. She danced around the kitchen in one of my wrinkled shirts and slid around on her fuzzy socks that came up to her knees. She swiveled her hips and bopped her head, wooden spoon in hand and occasionally she'd lick a finger or two, ridding it of the ingredients it was coated with. In certain angles, I could see the dusting of flour on a few patches of her skin and in her jet black hair, some of it blending in with the white strands, growing more and more every week. I made a note-to-self to talk to her about it later.

I snuck up behind her and slid my hands around her hips and pulled her close, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Happy birthday to me indeed," I grinned. After jumping, she smiled back and let me sway with her. She held up a batter covered finger for me to taste.

I closed my eyes and _mmmm-ed,_ then kissed her cheek, making more of a mess on it.

"I almost punched you just now, reflexes can be a bitch," she laughed. "First one will be done in five minutes," she smiled down at her mixing bowl. "And coffee's on the pot, black like you like it," she moved her hips as if to shake me off.

"Ooo, more than one?" I grabbed a mug for my coffee.

"You're not the only one who likes pie, dear," she kept mixing, looking down at the old, stained cookbook she had stolen on a case.

…

 **Sam**

It was about three in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I got up to get a drink of water and maybe read a book to make myself sleepy. After I grabbed a bottle of water, I neared the library and my steps became slow and quiet. I heard soft music being played on the record player. Just loud enough to float across the shelves of books and fill the room with a happiness it needed sometimes. There were only a few lights lit, making the room glow with a soft, orange haze.

The voice of Frank Sinatra singing _The Way You Look Tonight,_ mixed in with the occasional laugh from my brother or Trinity. I peered in and saw them dancing around the room, Trinity pulled in close to Dean, her head resting on his chest the majority of the time. One of his hands holding hers by their shoulders and the other clasped around her waist, her other hand resting on his opposite shoulder. Their feet moving pretty smoothly except for when Trinity would trip on her own, but Dean would stabilize her and they'd keep going.

"Happy birthday, Dean," Trinity said softly.

I couldn't stop the smile that creeped onto my face as I watched them dance to a classic in their wrinkled PJs. Sometime's Dean would dip her, making her laugh, or twirl her and he'd do the same. Even from the distance, I could see the way they looked at each other, the love the looks withheld, the devotion. Here and there, I'd hear one or both of them sing a few words and usually follow it up with a laugh.

I grabbed the video camera Trinity had bought and recorded us a few times, just being silly most of the time, or she's just recorded the four of us in the car before. She said she wanted to remember some things, sometimes. So I decided this was a good one to capture. I only stood there taping for a minute or two, but nonetheless, it would be there to look back on.

As I went back to bed, listening to the soft music drift away, I thought to myself, how good our lives were, well for hunters anyway, right now. I smiled walking alone through the halls as I thought how, ever since Trinity came back, everything seemed right again, everyone was healthy, the world wasn't ending, and as far as I knew, no angels or demons were hunting any of us. It was a good feeling I hoped would last.

…

"No dude, listen to me, go around the back of the castle. They don't have any knights on guard. No-. No-. Sh, just trust me," there was a pause, "How did you die that quickly? Ugh, okay, I'm going to send you an extra life. Use it. Hurry! There's an ork behind you! Duck! Don't worry I have your back." The young woman with short, fiery red hair, a flannel over a Lord of the Rings shirt, and a quirky voice spoke into her headpiece behind the desk. She smiled at the screen in triumph and fist-pumped, "Yes! Peace out bitches!" at clicked another button making a voice on the game to say, "Next level."

"Charlie!" Dean called out walking towards her.

When she looked up from from her computer and saw the four of us walking toward her, a big smile painted itself across her face and she spoke once more, "I'm gonna pause the game- no, shut up, I'll be back later." She threw off her headpiece and ran around her desk and at us.

First giving Dean a big bear hug, then me, then Cas, but when she came to Trinity, I thought she'd pause. But she went right into another hug, taking Trinity aback, who just stood there in her arms like a plank of wood, going back and forth between smiling and confusion. Finally Charlie stepped back to look at all of us at once.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Looking specifically at Trinity, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Well, since you hugged her, I figured you knew," Dean shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but," she sighed, and then hugged Trinity again, a little less awkwardly this time. "I tried to Google her, but, hardly anything came up, except for some stuff about an apartment building collapsing and a family homicide. But I figured it was the wrong Trinity Scarborough," she chuckled. But looking at all of our faces, "Oh… not the wrong-" she trailed off, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" holding up her hands.

"You know what?" Trinity stopped her, "Don't apologize," she gave Charlie a warm smile shaking her head, in which she returned.

"Anyway," Charlie continued, changing the subject a little awkwardly, "So I looked up those books by Carver Edlund again and… what?" she glanced up at Trinity's confused face, mouthing "Carver Edlund?".

Dean cleared things up, "That's who God's pretending to be here on earth, you know, Chuck."

"Wait! You're telling me that Carver Edlund… Chuck Shirley… is… God?! Like, the big man upstairs… the all seeing eye… the guy on the tortilla?" Dean chuckled at Charlie's last add-in, but I confirmed.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh my God," Charlie and Trinity said in unison.

"You mean to tell me God wrote those books about you guys with the hilarious covers?" Trinity was almost ready to bust out laughing. All we could do was nod before she did. "That's great."

"Well, you're in them too," Charlie smiled.

"Wait, what?" Trinity's laughter stopped.

"Ha!" Dean mocked.

"Well, it is the Winchester Gospel, and you are a part of their story. A big one might I add," Cas spoke up.

"Winchester Gospel?" Charlie raised her smiling eyebrows. "As in, 'Hey mommy! Guess what I learned about in Bible study,' Gospel?"

"I believe so," Cas squinted, raising an eyebrow trying to understand her fake conversation.

"I thought you'd be taller," Charlie looked at Trinity who was eye-level with her.

Trinity squinted at her, confused, for a moment, then rolled her eyes, turning to Dean. "I assume this is your fault, considering you tell everyone Cas is about yea high," she held her hand parallel to the floor in front of her eyes.

"Actually," Charlie interjected, reading, I just pictured you taller. It might have been how big your wings were described or something. I don't know," she chuckled. "By the way," she got on her tiptoes to try to look over Trinity's shoulder, to which Trinity glanced over behind her, raising an eyebrow, "Do you have those on you, or hidden, or-"

"Your senses are too dull to perceive them," Cas stated.

"Charlie fell back against her heels, "Oh."

I looked behind Trinity and saw her magnificent, red feathers and smiled.

…

"Duck!"

"I see no foul-" Cas was cut-off by a demon attacking him from behind.

"Cas, you idiot," Dean grumbled as he hoisted himself off the ground.

As Cas rolled around, fighting the demon, Trinity helped lift the table off of me. Then she turned around and called out to the demon, "Hey!" and flicked her wrist out. It was like an invisible hand smacked across the demon's face. The woman in scrubs with her brown hair pulled back in a pony tail slowly looked up from her position on top of Cas. Everyone kind of froze for a moment, not knowing what was gonna happen. Trinity just mumbled, "Shit," as the demon pounced.

She tackled Trinity and before she could fight back or use any of her abilities, the demon threw her across the kitchen of the restaurant we happened to be in. Pots and pans flew everywhere making loud bangs and clashes. The shelf she landed on and fell off of broke, causing everything to fall below it onto the hot stove. Trinity was lucky she didn't fall there with the utensils. Seasonings and colorings toppled off the shelf and some rolled off the stove top, others fell into a boiling pot of water that, going by the opened box of spaghetti beside the stove, was about to be used before we showed up.

As the last of the ingredients fell down, I watched a canister of salt tumble into the bubbling water followed by a box of multicolored food coloring. The water sizzled and then steam shot up.

Trinity stood up and looked around for a weapon. Dean and I have asked her why she doesn't use her powers more, and she just told us she would rather do the job right. If she has to, she will, but until then, she likes to use her regular hunter's skills. She says it makes her feel even more in control when she decides when and when not to use them. She spotted the pot of boiling water and looked back at us, holding up a finger very inconspicuously. She had a plan in her eyes.

As the demon went forward, Trinity turned and grabbed the handles and tossed the searing water at the woman. As her screams filled the room, they seemed to amplify and as the steam cleared, it was replaced with more coming from her skin. As she crumpled to the floor, we could see the multicolor sparkles glistening on her burnt skin. Not only was the water burning it, which didn't effect the demon, just the poor woman it possessed.

But then it clicked.

That glitter coating her skin was salt. When the salt and food coloring combined in the boiling water it made…

"Glitter?" Dean asked in a shocked, _really?,_ kind of tone.

"Choke on some fairy dust, bitch," Trinity held her arms and hands up in an almost, _come at me_ , motion with a devilish smirk.

…

 **Trinity**

"Do you know where Cas is?" I peaked into the room I share with Dean, holding onto the threshold, one leg stuck out behind me for balance.

"I think he went in the kitchen. He said something about toast?" never looking up from the laptop he was using.

"Helpful, dear." I walked down the hallway and as I neared the kitchen, I heard a ding and an uncharacteristic yelp. I stopped for a second before running in with worry, but then seeing Cas sitting in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest, trench coat flared out around him. He looked up at me with a startled, kind of annoyed expression. "Dean didn't tell me they did that," he nodded to the toaster with two pieces of golden brown bread sticking out with steam rising into the air.

Who knew, a mighty angel of the Lord, a soldier of Heaven, a powerful being that could smite someone with one touch, would be cared by a toaster popping.

…

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Water" by Pentatonix**

As April came along, so did the rain.

Dean and I had gone after a lead while Sam, Cas, and Bobby stayed back at the bunker to research. We'd been gone all day and gotten a few things, but nothing too important. The lead ended up being not so much of a lead. Plus it had started pouring about an hour ago. We had just pulled up next to an open field surrounded by a decades old wooden fence. The moon was our only light, and lucky for us, it was full so it filled up Baby with soft, white light.

We were sitting in the front seat, while I had my legs pulled up on the seat kind of under me, kind of beside me, Dean had his arm around me, letting my head rest on his shoulder and his hand softly pass over mine. Sometimes between talking and joking, we'd just sit there in the moonlight, letting the rain thump against the Impala's shell, and if we wouldn't say anything for a while, it would almost send us off into sleep.

I gasped, "Dean!" startling him.

"What?" he blinked a few times, obviously he had been almost asleep.

"The karate teacher, he said that that one kid, what was his name?" I looked down as I snapped my fingers trying to remember, "Uh, Paulie? He said he had told him at the last practice that he'd been hearing voices, right?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me, wanting more explanation.

"Well, I saw this little, skinny kid in the back of the class, I didn't think he was doing anything, literally, he was so still and focused. But I thought for a minute I saw his lips moving ever so slightly."

"You think that little scrawny kid that Paulie pummeled is the one doing it?"

"It would make sense, we've all had those cases on the bullies and their victims."

I saw the realization cross Dean's face. Then he looked down at me, "You know what?" with a smile.

"I'm a badass? Yes, I know," I looked up grinning, and winked.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Closer" by The Chainsmokers**

Next thing I know, we're kissing, then Dean's lifting my shirt off and vise versa. I was leaning back as Dean was on his hands and knees, pulling my leggings off.

"You know," I started a bit breathlessly, "I bet there's gonna be some fighting skills involved with this case, like karate-ish."

As Dean started crawling up to near my face, he smirked and squinted seductively, "Then, you're _so,_ gonna be turned on by my Batman skills later."

I couldn't hold back my laughter. That was until his lips met with mine, silencing both of us. As the rain pounded around us in an almost rhythmic beat, the windows began to steam up and our breathing intensified. His hands searched my body and the strength they held made me feel safe and secure.

He rubbed his forehead against mine and I felt his bottom lip that was lax, trail against my own. His hot breath, still lingering with apple, made goosebumps pop up around my neck and shivers made them trail down my spine and my limbs. He continued to kiss me as he cupped my cheek softly. I've always known how strong this man was, how protective, and how instinctive he is when it comes to those he loves. But it was times like these when he lets those walls down, when he lets himself become truly vulnerable. And that, that is what shows me how strong he really is inside.

Somehow I ended up straddling his bare hips and I leaned my forearms against his broad shoulders and cradled his neck, feeling his pulse beneath my thumbs. I rubbed my cheek against his and he gently bit my shoulder and his soft moans were coming from deep in his throat. His stubble tickled me and his fingers dug into the valley my spine made in my back and the indents from my shoulder blades. They passed over my tattoo and mine glided over his.

As we moved in unison, in our own special beat, my grip tightened on his skin. He made a quiet, almost whimper, noise in response and I felt his hands find themselves behind my neck and at my ass. He moved his body a little faster and a little more intense and I just let him. My body was almost all on him, as close as it could really be and my right hand wa resting over the handprint on his bicep. He looked down at it as he slowed again with a heavy sigh after he closed his eyes blissfully. He watched me cover what I could of Cas' hand slowly. He looked back up into my eyes as my chest rose and fell with euphoria. He seemed to just search them for a minute as both of our mouths hung open, needing for air. He brushed some stray hair behind my ear and let his palm linger on my jaw before covering the scar on my neck. I flinched just the smallest bit.

That made him hesitate just for a moment, but then as he blanketed the red handprint, it once again, became warmer under his touch. That always told me this was right. That whatever mess we're in and will be been, we're in it together, and for a purpose. We constantly support each other, mentally and physically.

Sam has told me before how often he's noticed I can get Dean to talk or even just let himself be consoled, when he can't. Sam's his brother, his everything, the reason he's gone on for so long. That makes me feel good, feel influential when I know I can open him up some more. But I know they all wish I would open up about something, something as in Limbo. But I just can't go back there yet, I can't return to that dark place in my mind. Things went on there that I don't know if I could even tell the boys. Things that I've tried to block from my own mind.

Dean's touch pulled me from my thoughts and I lost myself in the green depths of his irises. I looked down and he had gripped where Gabriel's handprint was with care. The look he had in his eyes as I met them again, showed me that he probably knew what my mind was on. It was like a way to bring me back to reality, to make me see that I'm still here with him. I gave him a small smile and tapped my chest where my heart beat underneath.

We cuddled, skin to skin, into the early morning and as the sun rose and we started to wake, I whispered in my sleepy voice, softly rubbing his collarbone.

"You make me so happy. In a way I can't quite describe. In a way the company of anyone else couldn't," and kissed his sharp jawline.

His eyes were still closed, but peacefully. A kind, tired smile spread on his face and he peeked one eye open to look down at me. He wrapped his arm tighter around me and clasped his other hand on my side, squeezing the bit of substance I contained. I've never thought of myself as beautiful, or anywhere near perfect or fit for Dean. But he constantly reminds me of it, of how he sees me and how perfect he thinks I am for him. Plus, I've found out, whether he knows it or not, Dean has a thing with girls with more on their bones.

He held me a while longer and we kissed softly and slowly. By the time the sunlight filled the Impala and the steamy windows began to clear, the sun reflected through the raindrops left on the glass. It made the cabin of the car light up with beautiful morning light and I could see that light glowing in Dean's green eyes. As we got buckled in and started driving, I just looked at him and then at the road ahead and smiled to myself.

…

 **Dean**

"But Saaaaaaaammmm," I heard Trinity complain from the other room.

"C'mon Trinity, it's not that hard," my brother chuckled.

"But-" she grunted, "how… ugh, how do you get your leg up there?" That comment took me aback. I turned the corner with concern on my face I couldn't help but have. But I almost spit out my coffee when I saw Sam and Trinity on top of two yoga mats and a cup of tea beside Sam while Trinity had a cup of highly sugared coffee, the only way she'll drink it. I held back laughter as I watched Trinity struggle to do the yoga poses Sam was trying to make her do.

"How is this healthy?" her face skewed up as she tried to go into a position with her leg behind her.

"It stretches your muscles and relaxes you," Sam stated with a grin.

"It's doing everything but relaxing me!" she almost fell on her face. But as she kept trying she did, with an, "Oof!"

Sam laughed and I covered my mouth to hold mine back.

Trin propped herself up and glared at Sammy. He held out his hands to her, "Hey look! You're doing the cobra!" he teased.

She continued to glare and next thing he knew, Sam was getting knocked over by Trinity's massive wing. As he lost his balance, she laughed this time. "Now who's laughing," but then she saw me. "How long have you been there.

"Long enough," I chuckled before shaking my head and walking out. But then feeling a gust of air hit my back sending me forward. I swear she only used her powers to torment me.

…

"Four beers please," I leaned on the bar as I sat on the stool. Sam, Cas, and Trinity sat next to me.

"So, what are we gonna do about this daeva?" Trinity sighed as she sipped from her bottle.

"Sam rubbed his face and sighed too, "All I can really think about right now is sleep." We were all tired after spending all of last night researching trying to figure out what we were hunting. It took until morning and when we found out we went to go to the witness's house and she was dead. Torn apart and shredded in her own home.

"Well, I'll be right back," Trin stood up and cracked her back, her neck, and her fingers. I shook my head and chuckled, it was like listening to popcorn popping.

"Where are you going?" Cas went to stand.

She put a hand on his shoulder and he sat back down as she said something quietly in his ear. As she walked away, Cas cleared his throat, "She has to relieve herself."

Sam and I laughed as he sat there being his awkward self and we waited for her to return. As we drank our beers and chatted between tired silences, we then heard Trinity's voice coming from a few yards away. We all turned to see her leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, sassy look on her face, almost bored actually, and her foot tapping as this skinny guy in a pleather jacket and cowboy boots was way too close to her for my comfort.

"Hey!" I stood and yelled across the room, a few people looked as Sammy and Cas followed my lead, but the guy pinning her didn't. She glanced over at me and winked, holding up her index finger slyly.

We were close enough now that I could hear the conversation she was having and smell the alcohol on his breath.

"So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven, baby?" for a minute I thought I recognized the voice. I took another protective step forward.

"No, but I think I broke a nail crawling out of Hell," she smiled. I don't think the guy had any idea what to do with that.

But in his drunken state, he just laughed it off and scooted closer, making my fist ball up tightly and I felt Sam and Cas get closer.

"Why don't we go out to my car and I can show you who I really am."

"And who would that be?" she winked at me again.

"Get this, I'm a badass who kills ghosts and werewolves on a daily basis. I even know like, the best hunter's out there."

She sighed, obviously that wasn't what she wanted him to say. Before she could say anything else, he kind of fell forward, but didn't stop himself, and his lips attached themselves to my girlfriend's.

"You son of a bitch," I growled and that was it. I was letting her do whatever she had planned, but this just crossed the line. I reached out and gripped the skinny man's shoulder, pulling and turning him around to grab a handful of the front of his shirt. I reeled my fist back and aimed at his face. But when I ripped him from Trinity, and almost punched him, everything he said made sense. Also why he was so drunk.

"Garth?!" My voice came out surprised and confused.

"Dean! Sam! Angry man in a trenchcoat!"

"His name is Castiel, Trinity wiped off her mouth with disgust. "He's an angel." She gave Garth a dismissive look.

"Cool beans," he slurred his words.

"What are you doing?" Sam hunched his shoulders in question, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I stopped by to have a little drink and then I met this pretty lady," he, still in my grip, bobbled his head back to look at Trin dreamily.

"That _pretty lady,_ is _my_ lady, Garth." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?!" he sounded shocked for some reason.

"Why so shocked?" Trinity chimed in.

"It's just, you guys don't have that much luck with the ladies. Just sayin'. Especially you Sam."

Sam just swallowed and sighed frustratedly.

"Anyway," he lowered his voice to a loud, drunken whisper, "she's a keeper there Dean," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," I winked at her over Garth's shoulder as I propped him up on his feet. "Just don't go kissing her again, or I might have to kill you."

"I want to laugh, but I have a feeling you're being serious."

"Good hunch," I roughly patted the side of his head.

We talked for a long while, sitting at a table, sipping from our drinks, except for Garth who we cut off after his one beer he had had. We caught up and he said where he'd been off to, we actually introduced him to Trinity and Cas and we just had a nice long chat.

When we all walked out to our cars, Garth stopped be at the door behind the others.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Two things. One, you're really one lucky son of a bitch."

"I know," I smiled at the pavement and glanced up to see Trinity playfully punch Sam and then as she went to get in Baby, she tripped on the curb and nearly fell on her face.

"I'm good, I'm good," she stood straight up and dusted off her hands and whipped back her hair before opening the door to the back seat with Cas.

"I know," I repeated with a laugh.

"And two, can I hug her? You know I'm a hugger, Dean. But I want to live too, sooooo…"

"Yeah, go ahead," I sighed. As he hurried off to wrap his arms around her before she got in, I added, "Before I change my mind," with a small grin.

When he hugged her, it took her by surprise and her arms were trapped at her sides, but after the initial shock and confusion, she gave a small laugh and stretched one arm up to pat his back awkwardly.

"See ya, Garth. Hope to see you again soon. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we're both in good health then." She smiled as they parted.

…

 **Cas**

"No. Sammy. That's the wrong direction. We have to go that way," Dean pointed down a drawn path on a map. They'd been arguing over which way to go for a while. They were huddled over the map while were standing in the pouring rain.

Well, I suppose I should say Trinity and I were standing in the rain. Instinctively when it began to pour, and we were stuck at a crossroads on a hiking trail, where we didn't want to be any longer than we had to. I've always felt like their protector ever since I went down into Hell to raise Dean from Perdition. But Trinity has as well. Especially ever since she's come back from the dead. It's like she almost has a new purpose to her, more than the one she already has with us. Everything about her has stayed the same, yet everything about her has changed.

She has new scars, new memories, new secrets. But, she's still her, the girl that's always been inside, no matter how many walls she put up. She has lost her thoughts of suicide and they have been replaced of thoughts of family and fighting. It makes me joyful to see her like this. She still has her nightmares and her low-points where she breaks down in tears. But that can only be expected, and she has us. Especially Dean. I smile when I see them together, smiles on their own faces. These three people mean the most to me in my entire existence and to see them happy. I have no words.

"Dean, listen to me. Your sense of direction is completely off-"

"I beg to differ! I drive us all around the country with ease. I'm tellin' ya, that's the way," he pointed again.

I looked over at Trinity and she met my eyes with a soft smile. She was hunched over in the rain, her dripping wet hair, hanging in loose, messy, soaking curls. The moonlight lit up everything about her from the rain giving her a silver, ethereal glow. She could have passed for a normal angel if not for her wings. She spoke to me through Angel Radio.

" _Don't say anything yet. They'll feel bad when they figure it out,"_ she winked. " _Plus, it's not so bad,"_ she grinned wider and shrugged, looking at to the sky, letting the rain fall on her face and drip down her neck.

Although I feel like she's my sister, or sometimes I even have a fatherly feeling around her, I do appreciate her beauty. She's not perfect in the way that humans portray in their magazines and fashion shows, but she's unconventional. Dean's told me about everything he finds so amazing about her, he might as well just say her entirety, but I understand his fascination. She truly is an angelic being, no matter what her blood contains.

"Fine!" Sam threw his arms out, "We'll go your way. But if we get lost or abducted, I'm blaming you."

As they prepared to leave, Dean looked around at the wet ground and greenery, noticing the gleaming rain coming down and how Trinity and I were in fact very wet.

"Wait, why…" he trailed off as he looked up slowly to see our wings shielding them from the precipitation. "Oh my God! You guys should've said something!" He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around Trinity's shoulders and Sam did the same for me, but instead of directly putting it on me, he stopped and just handed it to me with a sort of awkward smile.

"Thank you, Sam," I covered my body with his large bomber jacket.

As we walked off, Trinity and I were in the center beside each other and she glanced over at me, with a sweet, yet mischievous smirk, " _Sex and pie for a week,"_ she giggled in our minds.

I looked over to Sam raising an eyebrow, then back to Trinity, "I hope not," I accidentally said out loud. Trinity started laughing loudly and snorted.

"What?" Dean questioned, "Are you guys doing that mind-ception thing again? The whole angel radio system?" he looked between the two of us.

As we continued our trek out of the woods, use used our wings to not only cover the Winchesters, but also each other, like always.

Metaphorically speaking.

…

"How are you guys doing back there?" Dean looked at me and Trinity in the rearview mirror.

Trinity mumbled some profanities and grumbled under her breath as she held the cloth that was stained red to her collar bone. We had just finished a case with a rugaru. Needless to say, we were somewhat beat up.

"This is all your fault, jerk," Sam pulled the improvised tourniquet tighter around his leg.

"Shut up, bitch," Dean wiped the blood that was dripping from his eyebrow with his sleeve.

"Trinity, could you adjust my coat around my wings?" I sighed. It was all bunched up in between them and I couldn't reach.

"Sure," she pressed the blood sodden cloth once more to her chest and shoulder area before instructing me to turn away from her. I did so and she moved the clothes on my back around and as her fingers passed over the base of my wings and the area between them, a strong chill shivered across my skin.

I felt her stop and heard a chuckle. Then she did the same thing, and the strange sensation trickled through my nerves again. Another laugh. "Cas?" her voice inflection went up as she said my name "Are you by chance ticklish between your wings?"

"If you're referring to the small bumps that have appeared on my skin and the tremor that coursed through me moments ago, then… yes?"

…

 **Dean**

"Dean!" Cas' voice roared in warning. I turned to see the rakshasa heading straight for me. The rakshasa was hiding in an abandoned factory while it feasted on the townspeople. As I watched it's solid yellow-orange eyes, I pulled out the brass blade we had to find to kill it with. I poised for impact, knife in hand and braced myself. But before it's human body collided with mine, a flash of black and plaid tackle the monster with a grunt and thud.

The wind of her passing by, sent me back a bit and I could only watch as Trinity wrestled with the monster on the dusty ground. It snapped its tiger-like canines at her as she held it's throat down with one hand and reached behind her to pull her Stygian blade from the sheath on her back. As she went to bring the sword down, the rakshasa kicked her off and she did a backwards summersault and landed in a crouched position, one hand out in defense the other with the blade poised at the beast.

I took a step forward and Trinity winked at me, "I got this, help Sammy." I turned to look at my brother's condition, but Cas was already perched over his unconscious body because the monster had thrown him against the solid wall. Cas nodded at me letting me know he would be fine.

When I looked back at Trin, the creature lunged at her and pushed her up against the shelf behind her at the same time she shoved the enchanted blade through the monster's core. It was always nice to know she had that, because it could kill anything, especially now that she's learned the new trick to turn any weapon into angelic silver, other metals were easy.

It screamed and saliva blew on her face and she twisted the blade and it gurgled. She drew it out and it collapsed as she flicked the gooey, black blood off of the edge. She bent her back backwards a little and huffed, wiping the nastiness from her face with her sleeve and sheathed her sword.

I couldn't help it, but just watching her go full on epic, badass hunter was just so pleasing to the eye. My pants became somewhat tighter as she walked past me, her curvy hips swaying in exhaustion, chest heaving with her tired breath. She winked, looked me up and down, a smile filled with pride and mischievousness spread across her face as she rolled her eyes a little. When she passed by, her fingers playfully trailed a little below my waistline with a smirk on her lips. Apparently it was obvious how I felt at the moment.

I cleared my throat or coughed, it was kind of a mixture, and shuffled around for a second before following her, rolling my shoulders back and clearing my throat.

After waking Sam up, we headed home to the bunker, and Trinity toyed with me from the back seat, occasionally whispering something dirty in my ear. After a hunt like that, it was either going to be a good night's rest, or a late night for me and Trinity. I couldn't tell which between her yawns and her suggestive winks.

…

"Dean! Shut off the lights!" Trinity yelled at me in a whisper. I did as she said and crouched down next to her in the library.

"I don't understand the concept of scaring someone to make them happy," Cas stated.

"It's called a surprise, Cas," Trinity sighed, but smiled.

I could smell the waxy fire scent from the candles, and the sweet smell of homemade icing. I could smell Trinity's natural citrus and vanilla aroma next to me. I could hear the small fires burning on the cake because it was so quiet. Then I could hear footsteps getting closer. I looked beside of me and smiled when I saw the big grin on Trin's face.

As the tall figure I knew so well turned the corner, we all hopped up and yelled, "Surprise!" and Trinity followed it up with an excited giggle. Sam stopped in his tracks and after lowering his hand he had put up in defense, he adopted a toothy smile.

She walked over to him, looped her arm in his, and kind of drug him after her. "Happy birthday, Sam!"

When he reached the table with a simple white frosted cake with green details that Trinity made, I gave him a big hug. "Happy birthday, Sammy," patting his back.

"I hope you enjoy the anniversary of your birth, Sam," Cas gave a small smile and an awkward hug.

Sam chuckled and looked at the cake and us, "Thank you guys, you didn't have to do this."

"It was Trin's idea," I shrugged, winking at her. Was that a blush I saw?

Sam just looked down at her, love in his eyes. It felt so good to have them in my life. The person I've protected my entire life, the reason I get up everyday, and the person who seems to take care of me, more than I can take care of her. I've never really had anyone to take care of me, not fully, Sam does, just, not the way I mean, but I appreciate him for what he does. So having Trinity around to do that, makes life a lot better.

We celebrated Sammy's birthday the simple way. We ate the cake, we gave him our gifts; from me, an iPod I bought with one of our many cards, from Trinity, a new flannel.

And from Cas, "It's to 'ward off your inner demons'," he quoted the clerk that he bought the dreamcatcher from.

"Uh, thanks, Cas…" after he waved the strange reason, Sam took it graciously and would wind up hanging it on Baby's mirror.

We spent the rest of the night watching Game of Thrones, eating popcorn, and just enjoying the little things in life like we rarely got to do. Trinity played with Sam's hair and pulled it into a "man bun" and in a strange voice, with her chin pressed down as close to her neck as possible, mumbled, "Sexy," and we all laughed. Sam and I argued over licorice, Trinity fell asleep of Cas' shoulder and I knew this would remain as a very happy memory for us for a long, long time.

…

"Oh hold still," I held Sam's head down against the pillow.

"Why are you making us do this again?" his squished cheek distorted his face a little.

"Because. I'm bored."

"Then go _art_ somewhere else," he complained.

"You won't even feel it. Let alone see it."

"But-"

"It's not like anyone but us will be seeing your back anyway."

"Well…"

"Sammy?!" I dramatically gasped and I quickly lowered myself to his ear from my position of straddling his back so I could get a good angle to draw. "Are you getting laid?"

"I'm not celibate," he laughed as best as he could with me on top of him.

"Who…?" I drew out the word in question.

"Do you remember Kelsey?"

"The little girl from that shifter hunt a few years ago?" Dean joined the conversation now.

"Turns out she's not so little. She was lying about her age to protect her father."

"I always thought she looked older than she said," I tilted my head in consideration. "So how old is she actually?"

"Your age."

"Dang," I held out the word in shock.

"I mean even _you_ still get asked if you're a senior in high school," Dean pointed out.

"True, true," I nodded. After a somewhat awkward pause, "So! How is Kelsey?"

"She's good. Like we've had happen before, she kind of became a hunter-"

I cut him off, "Wait, what? Why?'

"Her father was killed a year or two after we saw her. A shifter of all things." As he said that I thought how much she must despise shifters by now. I've always felt some sort of sadness for them, without wearing someone else's skin, they are just monsters, no one loves them, yet they're still somewhat human. Then again, it's not their fault they're the way they are. I can relate.

"Dude, you better watch out for her," Dean nodded at Sam and took a sip of beer.

"Why?" he asked confused and somewhat offended, probably knowing what we were about to say.

"Because like sixty four point two of your… romantic interests… have died… that's not even counting the ones that lived but weren't human…" I trailed off as Sam kind of glared at me over his shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm not wrong," I shrugged and bent back down to continue drawing on Sam's back with henna paint.

We talked a little more about Kelsey and how she cut her hair really short into a pixie cut, how she actually has pretty colorful vocabulary, and how it's been a few months of them seeing each other.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked as Sam got up off the couch to grab his.

"Wait!" I interrupted, "Let us appreciate my art for a moment, Mr. Modest," I joked and Sam brought his arms and t-shirt back down to turn around and show us the henna tattoo I drew on his back. It was a mandala, but a manly one. At least that's what I was going for. And that's what I told Sammy. "Okay, you may continue," I washed off my brush and instructed Cas to sit on the couch. I wasn't gonna make Cas strip. He gets uncomfortable.

"Because, if anything _did_ happen, I didn't want to burden you guys."

"I'm sure nothing's gonna happen, Sammy," I winked.

We ended up putting on Game of Thrones as I gave Cas a henna as well, but on his arm. Dean made popcorn and we all just chilled.

After I finished Cas', I made Dean lie down on the couch and I already knew I was going to go overboard with his and I laughed silently in my head.

We binged several episodes and as the night turned into early morning, Dean had fallen asleep, slightly drooling on his pillow. Sam's wrist was going to ache in the morning with how he fell asleep in the chair. And Cas, well Cas is the reason why I woke up from my position, cuddling with Dean's back.

I just kind of sensed his presence in my sleep and lifted my head to look over to the bookshelves. "Cas?" my sleepy voice questioned. "What are you doing?" I rubbed my eyes and got up, trying not to disturb Dean. He rustled and repositioned, but stayed asleep.

"I can't sleep," he kept his eyes trained on the words in an old book.

"Something on your mind?" I walked over to him.

"I _can't_ sleep.," he repeated.

I was about to ask another question, but then I remembered, "Angels don't need to sleep. Oh."

"I actually have envy of many human characteristics. Sleep being one of them. And the taste of food." He nodded to the empty popcorn bowl, "What did that taste like to you?"

"Salty, buttery?" I tilted my head when I looked back to him.

"I tasted molecules. Every one of them. Sometimes," he sighed, "Sometimes I feel like I'm not even alive." He closed the book and sat in a chair.

My eyebrows furrowed in sadness. "Cas, hey," I kneeled on the floor and leaned against his knees, "Of course you're alive. This is you," I gripped his hand, "Jimmy's been gone for a long time now. You're the thing that keeps this body going. Bodies don't have souls, souls have bodies. There's a reason everytime you come back or regenerate, it's in this body." I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand and cupped the side of his face. I smiled, "Have you _tried_ sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Oh," I thought for a moment. "C'mere," I grabbed his hands and pulled him up from the chair, leading him over to we're Sam and Dean were sleeping. As I let go, I flicked my wrist and fingers to make a few pillows and blankets fly across the room to the floor in front of the couch. "Here, lie down."

"Trinity, it won't work-"

"Just shut up and get down," I grinned and rolled my eyes.

I barely heard him mumble, "Assbutt."

I giggled as he made himself comfortable on the bedding. I kneeled down next to him, putting three fingers to his forehead, closing my eyes.

"Trinity, I'm telling you-" his sentence was halted when his eyelids started to close slowly and his muscles relaxed. Before he knew it he was dreaming. I stood and smiled down at the sleeping angel. Between me and Dean, I forced myself to find a way to ease our nightmares, and I ended up coming across a way to force sleep even on those who don't require it.

I backed up and got back to snuggling with Dean on the couch.

…

"Can I have a medium butterscotch. He'll have a medium apple pie. He'll take a medium butter pecan. And he'll have a medium blue moon," I smiled at the girl behind the counter. She had to be a junior in high school. She nodded and turned to collect our ice cream orders.

"Did we really need to stop for ice cream?" Sam leaned against the wall.

"Dude, is that even a question?" Dean asked in an accusatory tone.

"Cas, back me up, do you _need_ that ice cream?"

"Well, I'm extremely old, I think I'm entitled," Cas stated as he reached for the blue moon ice cream the young girl was handing him. Sam just shook his head in defeat, a small, exaserated smile on his lips, and took his butter pecan. Dean adopted a big smile as he took possession of his apple pie, excited hunger in his green eyes.

"Thank you," I smiled and took my butterscotch waffle cone from her in exchange for the cash.

…

Sometimes I ponder to myself how, with my life, my luck, my blood, I can be so lucky to have this gorgeous creature beside me. As I lay beside him night after night, after he's fallen asleep, I just watch him, his rhythmic breathing, his eyes moving beneath their lids with vivid dreaming, his facial expressions changing along with those dreams.

Yeah, it sounds creepy when I say it that way. _But he's my person_ , I giggled to myself as I let my fingers brush across his hairline along his cheek. He unconsciously moved his head like a cat being pet, ever so slightly. I just loved admiring him. His beauty amongst all of the shit in our lives. I brushed the ever growing white strands of hair away from our faces because they were tickling his nose and I didn't want to get sneezed on. I kept pushing the strange, new coloring out of my mind because I was too happy right now to let it get in the way. When the time came, and I knew it would sooner or later, I would deal with it then, whatever that meant.

So I continued to observe my sleeping Dean until his content, lullaby of sleeping habits lulled me to sleep too. The late morning sun, being the only thing to wake us he next day.

…

 **Dean**

"This can only mean one thing," Sam had an epiphany in the shotgun seat of Baby as we drove down the road.

"Porn," I stated without thinking.

"What? No," it caught Sam off guard and warranted a back-of-the-head slap from Trinity in the back seat.

"Ah! Dang woman," I couldn't help but smirk at her face in the rearview mirror.

"He means it's a kelpie you dunce," she leaned back in the seat with Cas.

"Yeah, so," Sam sighed, "Happen to have your swim trunks with you?"

"No," Cas had a confused, yet worried expression.

We drove to the local beach in the town that this kelpie was hunting in. And when we pulled up to the boardwalk, Trinity jumped out with a smile. After closing the door quickly behind her, she ran towards the soft, tan sand while pulling her shirt up and over her head revealing her neon green bra.

As the three of us got out, Sam glanced over at me with a little smile, "She has no social filter, does she?"

"Not really," I chuckled right before I followed her footsteps.

Sooner or later, we all had joined her in the surf, in our underwear, but oh well. Except Cas who didn't really understand that this was for fun and it'd be better not to get all of his clothes wet. But as we waved for him to come join us from the Impala, he disappeared and materialized behind us knee deep in the water, trench coat and pants now soaked.

"You are _not_ getting in my car like that," I pointed at his drenched clothing.

"I'm an angel, Dean," stating with an 'obviously' tone, acting as if I automatically assumed he would just use his mojo to dry off.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

The next thing I knew I was being tackled face-first into the salty water. I came up sputtering and turned over, pulling myself up the bank a little so I wasn't in threat of being covered by another wave. But I had a cute parasite attached to my chest and shoulders. Her wet, tangled curls falling in her face and tickling my skin. I pushed the mess out of her face, up and over her forehead, letting my hand glide back and down her cheek. She giggled and her nose squinched up and I felt a big smile spread on my own face.

We looked at each other for a minute and I twirled her hair in between my fingers. The sun was setting, making the water glisten on the horizon and on her olive skin. Her sweet smile filled my stomach with butterflies, although I'd never say that outloud, and the bright sun ignited her eyes in a way that I've only seen a few times. Everything was just so golden.

Our lips met without a second thought and it was like we were some college couple on spring break. We got into it and she pushed me down against the cool sand, her fingers pressing against the skin on my shoulders, running through my hair, the pads of her thumbs rubbing against my jawline. But best of all, her body all against mine, her lips encapsulating mine, the softness of her inner thighs squeezing my hip bones, her long, dripping curls shielding us from the world, hiding us within our own little space.

A very loud cough, like a throat being cleared, made it's way through our utopia. She looked up and I stretched my neck to raise my eyebrows and look behind my head. Sam and a soaked Cas stood awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go get us a room," Sam rolled his eyes, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Better make it two," Trinity mumbled under her breath with a devilish smile. I had to laugh at that.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Sam voiced up while walking away.

"I'll just, wait here, then."

"C'mon on, Cas!" Sam called from his walking position already a few yards away his long legged strides taking him away quickly.

"I take that back," he turned on his heel and followed Sam like a lost puppy. Trinity and I just laughed at this whole scene.

…

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Tear In My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots**

It was late August, and it finally a hot, sunny day. We had recently gone through a heavy thunderstorm and there was mud everywhere we went for this case in the backwoods area of Kentucky.

"We're so dirty," I sighed as we got out of Baby, who was equally as mud-covered.

"Don't say that in front of Sammy," Trinity winked.

"Oh my God," Sam mumbled, closing his eyes, and shaking his head.

We all went inside to get cleaned up and eat. After I showered and grabbed a bag of chips, I walked around looking for Trinity. I bumped into Cas around the corner and asked, "Hey, where's Trin?"

"I'm not sure," Cas squinted at me. "I'm going to go cleanse myself, Dean." He nodded and walked past me. I hadn't realized that he was still covered in dry mud.

"Hey Dean!" Sam called from behind. I turned around and his brows were furrowed as he proceeded toward me. "Where's Trinity? She's supposed to be helping me research."

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out too." We seemed to have the same thought. Always the worst case scenario. We rushed off down to the garage and heard rock music blasting. Our running slowed down and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Good thing she's been down here the entire time," I shook my head and stepped forward.

When we turned the corner I stopped in my tracks as a big grin spread on my lips. "Look at that," I gestured to her, "My baby washing Baby."

Trinity was cleaning all of the mud off of the Impala with a hose, a bucket of water, a rag and sponge. Old fashioned. So very sexy.

"Hey Trinity!" Sam called out, cupping his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder to try to reach her over the blaring music. She popped her head up, raised eyebrows, lips poised in mid-lyric. A few cute, damp curls hung around her face from her incredibly messy bun, and I had to look her up and down. The tight fitting and water spotted blank tank top, revealing her cleavage and the jean shorts coming mid-thigh, her bare feet making little, wet footprints all over the concrete. The misty water that had fallen on parts of her body didn't help tame my fascination, the glistening of her clavicle, her arms, her face, her legs. I heard my own longing sigh. Then I felt an elbow in my side, I looked up at Sammy and he rolled his eyes at me with a smile.

"You're suppose to be in the library," he said after she turned the music down. He tilted his head down with a caring, yet mischievous grin, raising one eyebrow.

"I know," she dropped her hands to her sides with a sigh and smile. "But the mud isn't good for her," she gestured at Baby behind her. "I'm almost done I promise," she adopted that 'but wait I can explain' stance, holding out her arms and bending her knees a little, giving him a little grin, tilting her eyebrows down at the ends trying to be convincing. Sometimes I couldn't get over how adorable she was.

"Fine, get cleaned up after and meet me in there," he winked and as she turned the music back up and started the water again, he turned around so our shoulders, facing opposite directions, were almost touching. He looked straight forward with a face that was a mix between, playfulness, happiness, and something that said, "so done". "I'm going to leave you two, and by your stance and expression, I'm going to warn you, don't keep her too long."

"You sound like a dad," I laughed and shoved him before he continued out and I, toward my two babies. She must've thought I had left with Sam because as I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, she jumped and faulted in her lyrics.

"Sonovabitch!" she twisted her neck to see me and after the initial shock, she smiled and elbowed me, in which I think she meant for it to be playfully soft, but apparently she didn't know her strength. "Oops sorry," she apologized after I made a noise from the impact.

"You're so perfect."

"I'm _far_ from perfect, Dean," she continued to wash Baby as I held onto her and closed my eyes, taking in her scent.

"Maybe, but you're perfect for me," I kissed the soft, bend in her neck.

"Shut it, ya softie," I felt her skin move across mine into a smile before she started spraying me with the water too, laughing and snorting undoubtedly following.

…

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine**

One night, as the heat of the day cooled down a bit, I woke up from a bad dream to find the space beside me in bed was empty. The sheets still ruffled from where her body was lying. I got up, wondering where she was and as I passed the library, I saw a petite figure standing all the way at the end in the moonlight from the observatory.

Her shoulders exposed by the grey tank top, gleaming in the pale light, the shine of the black curls on her head, the glistening of the pearly white strands growing more and more present everyday. A clump of those strands twirling in and out of her slim fingers. Her large red wings, poised gracefully behind her in tiredness. Her curvy body silhouetted, her hips adorned with a pair of baggy red and shades of grey, plaid pajama shorts. Half of her hair up in a loose, raggedy ponytail, the other half falling all over her spine and neck.

She was looking up at the moon and just gazing. As she turned slightly so I could see an angle of her profile, the simple beauty of her resting, yet somewhat concerned look still stunned me. I debated whether or not to disturb her for a while as I observed her graceful breathing. That was up until I saw her eyebrows furrow in sadness and her chin quiver. A hand shot up to cover her lower facial area, the other holding the opposite elbow. She seemed to try to suppress her crying and she'd go between squeezing her eyes closed to opening them up to the sky, glossy with tears. Her shoulders shook and she hunched over letting the silent sobs ricochet through her body.

I rushed over and wrapped her up in my arms and she let it happen after jumping at first. She collapsed into my chest and I could feel the tears wetting my t-shirt. I didn't ask questions yet, I knew I needed to let her just cry. The closer we get to a year from her resurrection, the more she seems to be changing, whether it be her hair or her sadness making more of a presence.

 **We stood in the silent moonlight, her cries and my comforting noises, the only sounds. I rubbed her back and held her tight, as if she was my life support in the middle of the ocean. Soon after we sat against the wall, she being curled up on my lap, she calmed down. As I pet her hair back softly and slowly and rubbed her arm and hip, I felt her breathing slow to the melody of sleep. I carried her, arms under her knees and against her mid-back, all the way back to bed, her arms circled around my neck. As I met her under the sheets, I curled right up behind her back, wrapping my arm over her body, pulling her as close as possible.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! I cannot apologize enough for my absence. I have been super busy with school stuff, but here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews and feel free to message me! I have my last high school art show and choir concert tomorrow night and I'm singing Carry OnWayward Son for my senior solo. :)**

 **Okay, enough about me... enjoy!**

_Chapter 33_

"In Tandem"

 **Sam**

"It's under control!" Trinity yelled as she ran passed us, a rugaru hot on her tail. Both my jaw and Dean's were dropped and we had disapproving scowls on our faces. We looked at each other and ran after her.

When we turned a corner, we saw her walking back toward us with a burning body behind her. She stopped in front of us, a proud smile on her face. She dusted her hands off, clapping them together ahead of her.

"Done and done," she grinned. "Now what? I feel like a philly cheese steak sandwich, how 'bout you guys?" she waltzed in between us and back to the Impala.

"You know," I said as we stared after her, "If anyone were to ever doubt that she fit in with us…"

"They'd be dead wrong," Dean shook his head and smirked at the same time, like he was proud, yet found it amusing. We followed her and went to get some food.

After we ate we were walking back down the alley to Baby and heard footsteps following us. We all sensed it but Trinity was the first to act. At the same time that I heard a familiar voice whisper, "Sam, Dean-," she twirled around and completely took out the young man with a fast right-hook. With a yelp and then a thud of him falling to the pavement, Trinity perched on top of a familiar face, his hand covering his cheek. Before we could do anything, she had a dagger pinned at his throat.

"Kevin?" Dean questioned.

"Kevin?" Trinity looked back at us. "Oh... Oh shit!" she stood up off of our prophet friend and held out a hand to help him up, "The advanced placement kid." She awkwardly grinned at him, "Sorry 'bout that, you know heightened reflexes can be a bitch sometimes." She shook his free hand as he went between glaring at her and realizing who she was.

"You must be Trinity," he nodded slightly and then looked at me, "You _said_ she was like Dean, but dang."

"C'mon, let's go get that on ice, bud," Dean wrapped his arm behind Kevin, patting him on the back as we headed to the car.

When we got home, Dean got him a cold washcloth with ice in it for Kevin's cheek. We all sat down at the table to talk about what Kevin came to us for.

"Sorry about your face again," Trinity made a face, squinting her eyes and almost snarling her top lip, making her look apologetic and like she just witnessed someone fall down and said, _ouch_.

"It's alright, I've had worse. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," he grinned. On the way home, they had chatted in the backseat and gotten to know one another better than how we talked about them to the other before.

"So, what's up?" I crossed my arms on the table and we all looked to the young prophet.

"There's something attacking people in my mom's town."

"Are you sure it's not just a person or an animal or something?" Dean raised one eyebrow.

"Considering people said they saw something about the size of a kangaroo with a goat head and sharp teeth," a deep sigh, "walking on two hooved legs, _and_ had two big bat-like wings," he looked up from the sticky note he was reading off of, "I'd say it's up your alley."

"That sounds like a Jersey Devil," Trinity furrowed her eyebrows, tapping her fingers on the table.

"A what?" Dean leaned back in his chair and looked over at her.

"I think I've actually heard of those. But aren't they kind of extinct?"

"I thought so, but… apparently not."

"I'd say not," Kevin interjected. "Five people have gone missing and there bodies… well what remained of them, were found a few days later." He sprawled a few morgue photos on the table top and Dean looked closer then leaned back a disgusted snarl on his face. Trinity then leaned in to take a look and picked one up to inspect even more.

"Cool," she mumbled looking at the mangled ligaments and tissues. Dean just looked at her for a minute.

"Anyway, I thought I could get your guys' help. And you don't look too too busy… wanna go?" Kevin smiled at us.

"Well," Trinity stood up and headed to the fridge. "Let's go kick some monster ass," she took a sip of apple juice and slammed the cardboard box don on the table.

"How _adult_ of you," Dean gestured to her cup and smirked.

"Shut it, Winchester."

…

"Don't. Even. Think. About it," Trinity grumbled. She made us all close our eyes, because somehow the case led us to a strip club and we needed to go undercover. And lo and behold, Trinity was the one offered up for that job.

"Dean!" I heard a loud smack and Dean react. "I said keep your eyes closed!" I could hear the awkward in her voice. Which surprised me for how immodest this girl is.

"I'm allowed to see you like this," he giggled. I'm sure it was his fantasy to see Trinity in a stripper outfit. I got the shivers from the thought, it made me so uncomfortable.

"Well, how do you expect us to walk and navigate, hmm?" Dean's sarcastic voice sounded.

"Trinity, may I inquire why you're dressed like a whore?" Cas voice appeared beside me, making me jump.

"Cas, choose your next words very carefully," Dean grumbled.

"I think he meant it as the old timey prostitutes… in which he's not wrong," Trinity covered for our feathered friend. "It's for the case, buddy. But uh, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course," Cas replied, then some mumbles and shuffling happened.

She sighed, "Okay, you're all good."

I apprehensively opened my eyes and she was finishing wrapping Cas' trench coat around her.

"Alright… let's get this over with," she glared at us and turned on her heel toward the music-filled joint lit up with neon lights with bouncers at the door.

Somehow Trinity got her hands on an ID of one of the girls and worked a little hunter's magic and replaced her photo with the girl's. She walked in first and we waited a about ten minutes before following with our FBI badges.

"I am one lucky son of a bitch," Dean's jaw was dropped with a smile. I could feel the mortified expression possess my face.

 **Dean**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Cherry Pie" by Warrant**

Her hips swayed back and forth to go along with one of my favorite classics. She whipped her hair back over her head with a snap, sending glitter everywhere, her eyes that were closed, slowly opened as she stood back up, smirking at me, a devilish look in her eyes surrounded by thick black eyeliner, coming out in exaggerated wings. I couldn't help but look her up and down. Dressed in a shiny purple bustier with black lace rimming the edges and falling down over her stomach, along with solid black sequin underwear-like things. Long straps came down from them and attached themselves to her tie up, strappy, black heels. Her skin shimmered with sweat and multi-colored glitter and she had her wings hidden away, probably so they wouldn't hit anything, or anyone. So she looked like a regular stripper, but not _my_ , _full_ , Trin. But I did notice the ever-increasing amount of pearly, white hair replacing her jet black. I've tried to bring it up a few times, but she always changes the subject before we get a full conversation going.

She gripped the pole and twirled and at a loud drum beat in the song, she whipped around and jumped off, landing on the glossy, glittering stage with the beat. Hitting the floor with her fingertips, she slid them away from her as she came closer and closer to the floor and a crawling position, arching her back invertedly, rolling her shoulders, and biting her lip, her cleavage glistening. She became closer and closer to the edge of the stage and all of a sudden got up on her knees, running her hands through her thick, crazy hair, her full hourglass shape silhouetted by the colorful strobe lights and hazy air. She thrusted her hips out a bit and winked at me.

I couldn't help the awkward shift my legs did as the pit of my stomach felt light and warm and I felt the big, mischievous smile cross my face. As well as the blood rush to my cheeks, one of a few places. I could also feel the literal awkward and disturbia seething from Sammy. She was his little sister after all.

I was about to step forward, when her attention was no longer on me, but a man in a light grey pinstripe suit, black hair slicked back, the silver sides along with it, and a dark grey tie adorning his chest. Even his eyes were a steely grey. A smile finished off his chiseled face, a smile that I wanted to punch off his face for looking at my baby that way. But I knew who he was, he was why we were here, and Trinity already had our plan set in motion. So I forced my fists to clench shut and my teeth to grit, holding back my protectiveness.

She gracefully, well, at least attempting to be graceful, but still tripping on her way off, climbed down from the stage in front of the man who we found out is a witch and conjured up the beast that looks like the myth of the Jersey Devil.

She straddled his lap and he put his hands on her hips, moving his fingers a little too much around on her skin and toying with the hems of her underwear. I felt Sam's hand grip my arm making the realisation click in my head I was just about to surge forward and pummel this man. She put her hands on his shoulders and let her right fingers trail up his neck and her index fingernail to scratch along his jawline, tilting his head upward.

I was about to rip Sam's hand off of me so I could rip this guy's head off of his body, as he was slowly moving his head toward her chest. But before I could do anything, her once tantalising hand gripped his throat tightly and shock filled his eyes, along with a still playful, nasty, look.

"Listen here, douchebag," she leaned in and whispered in front of his face making the dirty look completely vanish from his face. He snapped his fingers and a little sizzle of a spark erupted from the tips and he glanced down with a horrified expression. That expression slowly turned to suspicion and anger. Before he could ask her the cliché _What are you?_ his mouth started to form, she smirked, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes, "I'm taking away your powers, blah, blah, blah. Yes, I can do that, no there's no use in trying to stop me," she lowered her eyes, "Trust me."

"Damn, girl," Kevin chimed in for the first time since we walked in here. I still remember the first time we met him, he was a brilliant high school student with shaggy hair. He never really got that chance to start living a normal adult life, so I'm sure this might've been the first time in a strip joint. He was obviously impressed with Trinity's blunt force.

The man glanced over at him for a moment as if judging him. When he met Trinity's gaze again, his eyes froze, and I knew she was compelling him. Ever since she started controlling her powers more and more, she could do things that both demons and angels could do with ease, sometimes making her own powers as well.

"Tell us where you're seances are going on and I'll let you go. If not, say au revoir to your magic," she glared down at him, his cheeks between her hand, his lips squished up and out because of how tightly she was holding him down. The daggers she had for eyes was unnerving to most, but I found it so attractive.

Even under compulsion, probably because he had magic himself, no matter if Trin was blocking him out, his heart rate grew and his grip on the arm chair became so much that his knuckles turned white.

"Now, I'm gonna move my hand, say the wrong thing…" she left him on a cliffhanger.

When he spoke, a thick French accent adoring the love-language came out and he apparently told us everything, all the way down to the fact that he had a whip and eye-mask in his brief case.

After leaving the terrified looking man, somewhat dazed and confused in the chair, alone and glitter-coated, I asked, "So, what the Hell did Fifty Shades even say back there?"

"Literally everything we needed to know… and more," Trinity widened her eyes and then shook her head as if trying to forget what he told her.

"How'd you know?" Sam raised one eyebrow.

"Angel mojo," she simply stated like that cleared everything up. Which it actually kind of did. Sam and I just looked at each other and nodded.

Stopping in her tracks and looking around the place, "Hey, guys… where's Cas?" All four of us turned in circles, leaning around people and poles, lifting ourselves up onto our tiptoes, even Sam and I with our height advantage, shading our faces with our hands trying to see past the hazing purple and orange lights.

"Found him," I sighed and started forward, Sam and Trin following. He was very awkwardly seated on a beanbag with three different women all fawning over him, one pulling at his tie and caressing his face, one running her hand through his hair, and one straddling his lap rubbing his chest.

As we got closer we could hear his conversation he was having with them. With furrowed eyebrows, "What are you doing with my hair… it's a tie, miss, not a rope… what are your hands- oh my! I do not think that is appropriate-"

"Cas!" I clapped my hands together and smiled down at him. He looked up at me, womens' hands tangled in his poofy hair, some around his shoulders and yanking on his tie, and some resting right on his crotch. The scene was kind of frozen as all four of them looked up, different expressions on their faces. "Thank you for taking care of my friend here, ladies, but we have to go," I winked at them, then felt a small elbow slightly jab me from the side Trinity was on.

As Cas started to get up, the strippers started backing away, yet tentatively. "Aw, come on angel face, why don't you just stay here with us?"

At that, Cas's eyes grew and he hurried off, getting ahead of us within seconds. When we got outside, he looked at me with confusion and a little worry. "How did she know I was an angel Dean? Am I that noticeable?" his eyes narrowed, "Is she a demon?" he started to turn to head back in, reacher for the angel blade inside his trench.

I grabbed his arm, "No, no, no, Cas. She's paid to be nice to you. It was an expression, a pet name. It's okay."

"Oh. Well. That was… kind." The last part was almost a question.

…

 **Sam**

"Shit," Trinity sighed looking at me and my brother, her hands on her hips, head cocked to the sigh a little. The only thing different then usual with this scene was that we weren't in our right bodies. As Dean sat on one motel bed in my body, I sat on the other in his. It was weird.

"How'd you guys get yourself into this? I leave you to get some food for ten minutes and I come back you're Dean and you're Sam, but he looks like Dean, and he looks like Sam. Really? What voodoo monster did you screw over this time?"

"It wasn't voodoo," Dean stated, but my voice spoke, "It was hoodoo."

"Oh. Oh. I'm sorry," Trinity held up her hands like a frustrated mother, "You're right, that makes the world of a difference," she paused. "But you're still in the wrong bodies!" She sighed very heavily and rubbed her forehead, her eyes closed.

As she turned to pick up a cellphone, Dean looked over at me, making my body's face contort into a mischievous grin, "Hey Sammy, what'cha do if I found some scissors…" he used his index and middle fingers to form scissors and held them up to my hair.

I cut him off, "I would kill you, you jerk."

"Bitch."

…

"Idjits," Bobby's voice came from the cell on the table on speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, we're stupid, how do we fix this Bobby?" Dean rolled his, well my, eyes to the ceiling and leaned back in the chair.

He sighed and confessed, "You have to kill the hoodoo warlock with a stake from a cypress tree coated in blood of that of a virgin and charred in the fires of Hell."

"So, simple?" Trinity sarcastically retorted.

"Who's going to a bayou, who's finding a willing virgin, and who's getting a demon for Hellfire?"

"A bayou's not far from here, we have Cas," Dean paused and met her eyes, "Is it possible for you to summon the fire? I mean, you've been expanding your abilities, haven't you?"

Trinity sighed and dropped her head to the table were her forearms crossed in front of her to make a pillow. "Fine. Call Cas, I'll try to scrounge up some Hellfire, and then we just need the branch," her muffled voice sounded so, done.

"I guess that leaves you Sammy," he tossed me the keys to the Impala, "Don't get her covered in gook," his victorious smile turned into a stern expression, then back to the smile that said, _big brother perks._

"Hello Dean," Cas appeared behind Trinity and she didn't even flinch.

"Cas stay here with me, I might need your help. Dean you can go with Sam," she stood up exasperatedly and pointed at me then the door as she grabbed a bowl from the kitchenette and started to crack her knuckles and roll her shoulders and neck with her eyes closed.

"But-" he tried to protest.

"You got yourselves into this together, you can get yourselves out the same way," she glared at him. Obviously not pleased to have to deal with anything Hell related, for good reasons. We got our stuff and headed out the door, I looked at her over my shoulder and as flames started to flicker and spurt to life in the bowl, her eyebrows furrowed and finger twitching, the glowing lit up the pearly white curls hanging by her neck from her messy ponytail. I hope she tells us why this is happening to her soon, we didn't want to pressure her to talk about Limbo, but it was starting to worry us.

Right before I closed the door behind me, I saw her gasp and back away a little, eyes scrunching together in pain, but before she could completely go away from her work, I saw Cas' hands hold her bicep and her own hands, then his wings descended from the resting position to form a protective barrier around her back and around the table with the bowl. It looked like the fire died, but it flickered almost in fear. He whispered something to her and she looked up at him, tears rimming her eyes and nodded before going back to work.

That's when I knew no matter what this hair change might mean, that she wasn't going to be alone through it.

…

 **Cas**

A few days later, back in their own bodies Sam and Dean sat on the couch and Trinity followed suit, then pulled me over to do so as well. It was very crowded, so Sam volunteered to sit on the floor in front of the sofa. He leaned up against it where Trinity's knees were.

As Dean used the remote control to turn The Netflix on and flip it to _Game of Thrones_ , Trinity's slim fingers, almost instinctively, fell atop Sam's head and started tangling themselves with in his his brown hair.

The entire duration of the, what she called, "Veg-out-session," Trinity played with Sam's hair, braided little braids, combed it with her fingers, and just messed with it. She barely even looked down. And he didn't protest.

Dean rubbed her thigh with his thumb and smiled, when he glanced down to watch her fingers work their way through his brother's hair that he always threatened to cut.

Even for me, it was a relaxing night, that I think we all enjoyed and wouldn't mind happening more often.

…

"You're a lucky man, Dean," Charlie looked ahead of us as we stood watching Trinity finish up talking with a sheriff while we just finished with the witnesses.

"Yes I know," he smiled then a sort of confused look came across his face, "Why do you say?"

"She's freaking hot, dude," she stated with a grin.

"I tell her that," Dean chuckled, both of us knowing she doesn't believe that at all.

"So, I'm gonna go find Sam," Trinity looked around trying to find him over the people at the crime scene. "He's gonna help me research, this, uh," she scrunched her face up and gestured with her hands, "situation with the what seems to be _man eating goldfish…_ " that made a somewhat awkward silence take place before she continued. "Yeah, that's what the son told the sheriff," she raised her eyebrows and sighed, clapping her hands together, "My guess is it's some kind of fear-creating monster, kinda like the murderous-fairy-tale one you guys dealt with that one time."

"Sounds good, the plan, not the monster," Charlie pointed out.

Trinity nodded and leaned in to give Dean a quick kiss and pulled out her phone to speed-dial Sam. Dean pointed at her as she started walking away, still partially facing us, "Be careful," if this was a fear-mongering monster, we all knew she could have issues with Limbo and everything. "And remember, I'm only one call away, babe," he held his own cell between his palm, index finger, and thumb.

"I know," she smiled, winked, then turned away, starting to talk to Sam on the other side of the line.

"Hate to see her go," Dean smirked.

"Love to watch her leave," Charlie finished, and they both tilted their heads a little bit at the backside of Trinity covered in her black pencil skirt, suit jacket, and white blouse, her simple heels clicking on the pavement as her hips swayed back and forth.

Dean elbowed her and laughed, shaking his head.

 **Trinity**

I yawned wide and long. Rubbing my eyes after, I looked at Sam across the motel couch, my feet propped up on the coffee table amongst papers and books. I could barely keep my eyes open.

I started to slowly inch my way over to him and position myself in a comfortable spot on his bicep, bring my legs up behind me, as my eyes drooped.

"Tri-Trinity, come on," he tried to push me off, but I could hear the small smile play on his lips as he kept looking at his laptop.

"Just, just let it," I yawned, "let it happen," I smirked with a sleepy face. I snuggled up a little and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

 **Cas**

Dean opened the door and walked in the motel room as the stars came out in the sky. I followed, then Charlie closed the door.

"Looks like they got a lot done," Dean sighed as he dropped the keys on the table and shrugging his coat off.

I looked over and Trinity was well-asleep on Sam's arm, her mouth hanging open. And he was too, but he was leaning more against the top of her head, his cheek squished up against her head, his laptop open, but dark, his hands still frozen on the keyboard, as if he was still trying to work as he drifted off.

"Betchya twenty bucks she fell asleep first, Dean grinned at us, walking over to the two of them.

"It seems highly probable," I raised my eyebrows with a small smile.

He gently brushed the hair away from Trinity's smooshed face, "Hey," he softly whispered, "Baby, wake up, we brought food."

As Charlie unpacked the paper bags of fast food, Trinity mumbled, slightly frowning, slightly smiling, "But… sleep," she yawned.

"It's _Bojangles_ …" Dean teased.

"Oh, well in that case," she started to get up wiping her eyes and grinning. She stood, stretched, and kissed Dean on the cheek before meeting Charlie at the table to help her.

Dean bent down and not too roughly, but enough to jolt him awake, patted Sam on the cheek multiple times, "Rise and shine, Sammy!" After realizing what was going on, Sam glared at Dean because of the memories that phrase held for him, all because of the Mystery Spot my brother Gabriel and stuck them in several years ago.

…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Trinity rambled off.

"A little help here guys," Sam choked out, terror on his sparkle covered face. Trinity was right when she guessed it was a fear-monster, it was called a Hallow. And right now, it had it's sights set on Sam.

"Charlie! Catch!" Dean tossed a machete at her and even with her petrified face, she caught it and held it in front of her. Sometimes we seem to forget that she's still pretty knew to hunting.

"Cas, distract it?!" Dean was still trying to find the right weapon in his bag, we didn't know much about these creatures, but the most important thing, how to kill them. He was searching for an iron blade, but it had to be like a branding iron, so hot it was like burning coals.

I lept forward and tackled the beast to the ground, but as we landed it disappeared and I hit the carpeted, motel room floor. "Where'd it go?" I looked around as I stood up.

Sam rubbed his throat where the Hallow was strangling him, "I don't know," his eyes wide with fear. I always have found it interesting that of all things, he feared clowns, which is what the Hallow took the form of. Glitter and confetti fell off of him as he turned his head gazing around the room. But he seemed to have become lightheaded and almost fell over, so I supported him from under his arms around my shoulders.

"Charlie!" Trinity called out, "Behind you!" But as Charlie turned and brought the machete up to impale the creature, it picked her up and threw her around the room. She hit the wall, making a frame fall down on top of her.

"Trin!" Dean brought Trinity's attention back to the monster. She looked at him holding up the iron dagger and they nodded, as I held Sam up from his dizziness. On three! One, two," he started to walk at the Hallow, "three!" As he progressed, Trinity shot out an arm and outstretched her fingers, making a fire blaze around the metal of the dagger. As I could tell it was starting to burn to close to Dean's hand, he twisted it around, along with his entire body, twirling and then throwing out his arm away from his body, stabbing the beast in the small of it's back.

It's painted face adopted a shocked expression and then it let out a high-pitched scream that sounded like a teapot whistle before it burst into little sparks of hot coals, confetti, and glitter. We covered our faces and when we moved our hands and arms, it was gone.

Trinity ran over to Charlie and held her in her lap. While Dean twisted the blade in his fingers, "I'm Batman," he stopped and pointed it at Sam who had started to regain his breath and could stand on his own.

"Yeah, you're Batman," he grinned and shook his head, the little trail of blood from the corner of his mouth from when the Hallow punched him before choking him, standing out on his palish skin.

"Charlie," Trinity spoke softly, yet urgently, possibly using a form of compulsion, "Wake up," she patted her cheek. Her eyes began to flicker open and she looked up at Trinity.

"Am I dead?" she rested her palm on Trinity's cheek. "Is this Heaven?" with a small smile.

She grabbed it and put it on Charlie's stomach, patting it down, "No, dearie, you're quite alive," she chuckled.

"Damn, that was like Team Free Will on Steroids," Dean chuckled.

…

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **One Call Away" by Charlie Puth**

I slapped Dean's hand away from the radio in Baby. He looked at me, the blood trickling from his forehead, crinkling up.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," I winked and I looked back at the road, eager to get home and heal him up. I wanted to get back quickly because he'd been acting really dizzy and woozy since the ghoul knocked him out against the counter in the house it had taken over.

"Don't, use my own words against me," he smiled but let his head fall back against the seat. "Now I know there aren't supposed to be four center lines," he blinked slowly."

He for sure had a concussion.

"Just relax, we'll be back soon, kay?"

"Can we turn it please?"

I sighed, just leave it right now, babe," I laughed, "This is actually a pretty good song. No Freddie Mercury, but it always reminds me of you anyhow, so just chill man," I patted his thigh.

"I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away," the radio sang.

The slightly out-of-it Dean lifted his arm partially into the air with triumph, "Batman all the way, bitch," he talked to the invisible Superman with his eyes closed and head leaned back.

I giggled and rubbed his arm when he lowered it again and he held my hand.

We continued our way home as the song came closer to a close and he rubbed slow circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

As the sun was setting, Baby was filled with the sweet words that had Dean to a T, "And when you're weak I'll be strong, I'm gonna keep holding on, Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling, And when you feel like hope is gone, Just run into my arms…

I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away."

…

 **Cas**

"Good morning, Sunshine," Trinity smiled at the sleepy Sam walking into the Library rubbing his eyes, his air pointing in many different angles and its fluffiness being extremely present. His bluish, grey, long sleeve shirt rumpled and as he dropped his arms, they swung back and forth a bit. He yawned before replying.

"I could say the same thing about you most mornings," he grinned, how high are you?" he chuckled, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"You could say I had a good night, she gave Dean a sideways glance and smirked, lifting her eyebrows suggestively in repetition as she sipped her coffee wearing Dean's fuzzy robe, her hair a controlled mess, stuck back in a falling bun stray strands falling, framing her face.

"Gross," Sam mumbled as he started walking closer to us.

I looked over at Dean and he was staring at Sam's bedhead. "Man, I'm tellin' you, give me five minutes with some clippers and-"

"Shut up," he pushed his hand through his chestnut hair.

Trinity shoved Dean with her shoulder, her knees pulled up to her chest while sitting on the chair, "Dean, stop," she chuckled. "Don't touch his hair, I know where you sleep," she looked over at him, under her brows. Dean just winked an mouthed _I know._

Then looked to the angel, "C'mon, Cas, back me up, buddy,"

"I believe that if Sam wants his hair that way, then he should have his hair that way."

"Thanks," Dean gave him an expressionless face.

"Well, I think it gives him power…" Trinity shrugged, "Like Samson or something."

Later that night we all heard Sam's voice echo through the bunker.

"DEAN!"

Then a few moments later, a triumphant, "Now who has the power?!" in Dean's voice. But then nothing.

Turning a corner, a ran into Trinity, "What the Hell is going on?" she looked at me, a pocket knife in hand.

I stood puzzled for a moment, ""Out of all of the weapons in Dean's chamber, you chose that to defend yourself?" I pointed to the little wood and titanium blade.

She grinned, "Give me a Swiss Army, a little salt, a rubber ducky, and a bungee cord, man, and I'll give you Hell," she winked and ran past me towards Sam's bellows.

I turned to follow her, "I don't understand as to why you'd need the Switzerland Military force," I shook my head before chasing after her and Sam.

When I entered the Library, Sam had Dean locked in his arm from behind in a choke hold, his elbow in front of Dean's chin. The eldest's hands were gripping Sam's, but when he saw us he squeaked out, "Trin," a gurgle, "Cas," he gasped and I thought of the duck made of rubber Trinity had mentioned earlier.

Trinity wobbled forward in a hurry, still sleepy and slightly blinded by the sudden light of the room, she rubbed her eyes with one hand and put the miniscule knife on the elongated table. When she reached the brothers, she touched Sam's bicep and spoke softly, even though Dean was trying his best to yell.

Squinting, "Sammy, calm down, I don't know what he did, but let's talk before you kill him, m'kay?" she patted his arm before turning, yawing, and pulling out a chair to plop down onto.

I watched as a dazed looking Sam slowly let go of his brother who stepped away quickly, gasping.

"Thanks for the rush," Dean coughed out sarcastically at Trinity.

Trinity rubbed her entire face with both of her hands, "Okay, what did the dunce do this time?"

As Sam sat next to Trinity, Dean sat across and I stood behind him. Now that the commotion was wearing down, I noticed what was most definitely the source of Sam's rage as Trinity looked beside her.

"Holy shit! Sam your hair!" she stood up and ran her fingers through the now, right-above-ear-length hair atop his head. As the compulsion started to wear off, Sam's eyes widened once more and he rushed around the table, his chair making an awful sound against the hardwood, and threw a fist at Dean.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Trinity followed, now seemingly fully awake, and bravely stepped in between the two, hands on their chests. But they listened.

Dean held his jaw for a moment, while Sam shot daggers for eyes at him. I stood behind Sam now, prepared to pull him back if need be.

"What the _Hell_ were you thinking Dean?!" Trinity used what she called her mom voice and glared at him.

He dropped his hand from his face and looked across at the fuming Sam, "Cake, pie… short, long… what's the difference, right?"

Sam made an attempt to surge forward again, fists clenched, but I stepped in front and held him back while Trinity faced Dean.

"Go to your room before Sam strangles you and let me try to fix this."

Dean didn't move.

"Go!" she raised her voice. As Dean jumped a bit, as did Sam and I, as she rarely ever did that, he walked back towards his room. "And I'll deal with you later."

"Ooo," Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not. Funny," Trinity glared.

After he was gone, she touched my shoulder, to let her get past, to Sam. "Oh, Sammy," she looked up at his shortened hair, "I'll fix, it, don't you worry." She pulled him down for a hug.

The next morning, Bobby greeted us in the kitchen, "What the Hell were you idjits yellin' about last night?" But then he stopped when he saw Sam's new hair, "What happened to you, boy?"

"That jerk over there," Sam didn't look up from his cereal, just nodded across the table at Dean.

"Oh grow up, bitch, it'll grow back," he sighed.

"Well, it _was_ an assbutt thing to do, Dean," I chimed in.

"You cut his hair in his sleep?" Bobby looked at his oldest adoptive son, jaw dropped.

Dean only shrugged and continued to eat his own cereal.

"You _cut_ his hair… while he was _sleeping?"_

"Yeah, yeah, get over it everyone," he shook his head, "It needed a trim anyway. His hair grows fast."

"Mornin' Bobby," Trinity's voice entered the room. "Cas," she patted my shoulder softly. "Asshole," she flicked Dean in the back of the neck, making him flinch.

"Eh!"

"Yeah, yeah, get over it," she chided sarcastically, obviously imitating Dean's voice from moments ago.

"Again with the stealing my words thing!" he rolled his eyes.

As she finished her circle around the table, she stopped behind Sam. "A little better, huh?" she leaned her chin in top of his head, running her fingers through the now shortly styled locks. It was now slightly shorter on the sides than the top and not closely cut, but more my own hair's length. It actually suited him as well as the longer version. But it was strange and would definitely take some getting used to.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged sullenly.

"Hey, I bet it'll grow back in no time, Sammy," she pecked the top of his head with her lips and patted his back and he patted her hand, before she went to sit. "I like it either way," she winked as she settle at the table.

"This is the shortest your hair has been since you were in single digits," Bobby was still looking at Sam.

"You'll get your secret power back, Samson," Trinity patted his hand and winked with a kind smile to which he returned.

"Gag me," Dean rolled his eyes. Again. But then, the spoon full of milk and Fruit Loops he had put in his mouth flinched and Dean coughed after a gurgling noise, letting milk drool from his lips.

I looked over to see Trinity, pointing at Dean. "Maybe later," she mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh and it actually made Sam crack a smile.

…

Dean had just gotten back from a lead on a case and I felt ready for one of Trinity's sleeping tricks. Ever since she did it the first time on Sam's birthday, I've craved sleep when humans do. For example, at this very moment in time.

"Cas?" Trinity called from down the hallway.

"I'm in here," I heard her footsteps drawing closer, so I raised my voice so she could follow it to my room down the hall from the rest of theirs. I had taken my trench coat of because it was extremely dirty as was the rest of me. I needed to bathe.

"I'm grabbing some laundry 'cause Dean's filthy," she laughed, "You have any buddy?" she popped her head through the door frame with a soft smile, almost letting her hands slip on the door frame.

"Uh, yes, thank you," I started to unbutton my white shirt and remove my tie as she retrieved my coat from the bottom of my bed.

My room was simple, unlike Dean I did not have weapons hanging on the all, nor like Trinity with art supplies scattered every which way, and nor like Sam with his books stacked and his slightly messy room. Mine would've just been a plain room that looked like a normal hotel room, but Trinity said I needed to make it mine. So she helped me pin pictures to the wall and she painted on one of the walls. She created a large mural with heavenly light beckoning from the glowing clouds with warmth, reminding me of what Heaven was like long ago before all of the angel wars, before Lucifer fell, when I was a young angel, when they were caring, big brothers, when Heaven was truly heavenly. Below it she painted a gorgeous seascape. The deep blue gradients, reminds her of my eyes, or so she says. But within the wispy clouds between the heavens and the ocean, I believe she did this on purpose, but she denies it, there were soft angel wings in flight.

I admired it a lot.

I turned around, barechested to hand her my shirt and tie and as she grabbed them from me, her smile faded away.

"Cas," her eyebrows fell as she placed her chilly hand on my chest above my sternum. Her slim fingers covered parts of the overlapping angel banishing sigil scars, one from when I carved one into myself to help the Winchesters, a pale white now, but the newest one, from the night with Lucifer, still a bit pink around the edges. "I'm sorry, I-… Is this why when we're at the cleaners you either leave the room or cross your arms?" her heart sounded broken.

"Yes, but don't worry about it," I tried my best to talk soothingly. Dean says that sometimes I'm too harsh. And I knew this was fragile ground. As she still gazed at the scars and touched them gently as if they were still sore, I looked down at her melancholy face, "Please, Trinity, don't," I grabbed her hand softly, "don't blame yourself. You weren't even the source for the first one. And well, you saved my life with the other. _I_ don't blame you, don't _you_ do that to yourself. Please," my eyebrows pleaded with her guilty look.

"I'm still sorry," she hugged me like a child, "I know what it's like to have scars as reminders," she whispered, very unlike like a child.

I softly returned the hug and squeezed tight.

"Hands off, Cas," Dean walked by the room with a basket of clothes, in his underwear, not even stopping at the door. Trinity just rolled her eyes, smirking, and hugged me for a little longer.

…

 **Dean**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Ride" by SoMo**

Trinity kicked off her black heels and they clunked against the wall and clattered on the hard floor of the library. I scooped her up under her thighs as her ankles wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. We kissed softly, yet intensely all the way to our room.

We accidently came through the door more barbaric than we wanted, making it slam into the wall. Trinity's lips formed a smile against mine and she butt my forehead with hers. Her warm breath tickled the miniscule hairs on my face. I laid her down on the freshly made bed and nuzzled her neck, her collarbones, her jawline, as her fingers played with my hair and teased at the hem of my shirt. I heard soft whispers so I paused to look in her eyes, "What?" I grinned.

"Twenty five," she continued her counting in a soft whisper, "I'm counting your freckles," she smirked dorkily. I bent my head to shake it and laugh. She gripped my face under my chin, making my lips pucker like a fish. "You made me lose count," she chuckled and pulled me down to her so our lips met again.

I lifted her tight, lacey, red dress over her head, her black, and partially pearl, curls fell around her face. Also on top of her face, she blew them off and playfully furrowed her brow and grinned in excitement. I started to crawl backwards and let my fingertips trail down her sides making the fuzz on her skin stand up with goosebumps visibly in the dim candlelight. She shivered as I kissed her abdomen and reached for one of the small candle sticks on the desk.

I looked up at her from under my eyebrows and kissed the inside of her thighs and then rubbed her hips as I slowly let drops of the warm wax fall to her olive skin. The first time, she flinched and I paused, but she nodded, biting her lip, some more fell and she she shivered and rubbed my hand that was massaging her hip bone. I sat the candle back down and slid off her underwear. Then I followed. I slid my hands up the sides of her arms and gathered her wrists in my hand above her head. I used my other hand to trail down her center past her waistline, first rubbing the insides of her thighs then moving in.

A little while later, I raised one of her legs up to my hip and lowered myself down to her. As she panted in my ear softly, I started to move my hip when Metallica began to play from the floor.

My phone was ringing from my pants on the floor.

I paused, but decided to let it go to voicemail when I looked at Trinity again. Her soft skin, her chest rising and falling, her lip held lightly between her teeth, the little beads of sweat on her temple matching those on mine.

I heard my voicemail go off, followed by a beep, then Sam's voice on the other end, with the music from the party we were at to get info on a case in the background. "Dean, everyone is wondering where you two have run off to. And I know Trinity's with you, I saw that wink earlier," it was like he was talking to her in that last part. "Anyway, call me back if you hear this before we see each other again. If you guys went off on your own and got kidnapped by a monster or demon or something, I'm going to bring you back from the dead and kill you again. Okay, well, where ever you are, be careful, protect yourselves, yeah, okay, bye," he ended.

"Check," she winked and flicked her eyes over to the aluminum wrapper on the floor amongst our tossed clothing.

I rolled my eyes at the unintentional pun and bent down to kiss her neck as I let my hips roll. Her soft gasps in my ear made my skin tingle with desire. Our warm bodies stuck together from time to time, our skin becoming almost like glue, pulling us even closer together.

Soon enough I looked up and saw the clock showing 1:30 a.m. in digital script. But I didn't care as the heat coming off of our bodies seemed to seep into my soul and send shivers down my spine. She must have felt it to because she just looked up at me, unfurrowed her eyebrows, and smiled.

 **Trinity**

The fever between us was running as his hips came in contact with me over and over, slower and faster, but mostly slower in a melodic, even symphonic rhythm, like he was following a beat of a song. He caressed my side, my arms, my neck and face, the look in his face just showed that he would take care of me, of my body, of us. He was so gentle, such an opposite of the strong hunter many knew him as. Sometimes when just the right spot was hit, I felt a quiet scream try to crawl out of my throat, but he'd continue with this gentleness only few ever got to know, and the sound was fall away before it ever emerged, my lungs letting out a breath of blissful air, making it all the more intimate.

It only seemed to be getting hotter round us, our skin seemed to be getting softer. We flipped so that he could pull me down to him, chest on top of chest. His hands help my hips and guided me. I ran my fingers through his fluffy hair, across his smooth skin, speckled with scars and some bruises. I nuzzled his neck and jaw with my nose and lips between gentle, sweet gasps.

His grip tightened and so did mine, he would occasionally swivel his hips and I felt my nails dig into his skin and my jaw drop against his collarbone. I looked up into his eyes and saw a smile, a smile showing he knew what he was doing, of course he did, he was making feel this way, this love. My knees started to shake, like a leaf in a light breeze, my muscles throughout my body contracted, and my breath seemed to catch in my chest.

Throughout it all, whenever he could, he kissed my scarred skin. By the end of it all, if he had lipstick on, I'd have lip prints from my head to my feet. The beat that he was moving to seemed to slow pace a bit, but becoming more intense, somewhat like a heartbeat.

At one point, I was on my back, catching my breath, as was he, and we were paused. He was just looking at me, gently rubbing my sides and my stomach, my hips and my legs. Like he was painting a small masterpiece on me. Not with a full smile, but one of pure love and admiration. It always fascinated me how much he could love me, how much he could love my completely imperfect body, scars to those few extra pounds. Every time I would look into those two seas of green on his face, I knew, I never had anything to fear.

Throughout the rest of the time, our soft, occasionally out of hand, sounds of love, rang through the air of the bedroom. The warm glow of the candles made our skin glisten with the sweat that lightly coated it. My ankles would wrap around his back and my hands in his hair and on his neck.

Almost in unison, our grips on each other became taut and our chest heaved and hitched, shivers seemed to pass back and forth from body to body. My back arched and he supported me with a hand beneath it, pulling me nearer and nearer. But we both soon felt our bodies release and fall back to the sheets.

Later as the sun was coming up, I was laying on my side against his own and he rubbed my thigh and I looked in his eyes. He'd look back in mine as if he could see the sky, see the world that we could make. It was like we were high on drugs, but really, we were just coming down from what had just happened.

We cuddled for the rest of the morning and when Sam came knocking, Dean said, "Day off, Sammy. Go to sleep."

Even though I'm sure Sam had much more sleep than we did that night.

…

 **Sam**

"Shit!" Trinity repeated over and over.

"Hold on, we're almost there, sweetheart," Dean said from the driver's seat of the speeding Impala. She had been cornered by a couple werewolves and called us saying, "Hey guys, I need help. I seem to be in a sticky situation… Ah! Shit, yeah, blood is sticky, definitely, definitely sticky," between pained breaths.

We found her holding the front of her shoulder with a gaping wound in it, sitting in a dark corner, blood from her thigh pooling and two dead werewolves six feet away, trying to stay conscious from blood loss.

Cas was in the back seat with her and was making sure she stayed awake. Even though she was immortal to anything but her blade, this could still be damaging. Anyway ever since she came back, she seemed… different.

As we pulled up to the hospital, to lie about an animal attack, she mumbled breathlessly, "There are demons here, I can sense it."

"She's right," Cas affirmed, looking up at me and Dean in the front.

"We'll cover," Dean explained a plan, "Cas, you have to protect her." Dean didn't trust hardly anyone with Trinity, she actually didn't need protection most of the time, but in his eyes she did, but he didn't even bat an eye with me, Cas, and Bobby.

"Of course," Cas nodded and started to help her out of the car. As Dean and I scanned and watched the people milling around, we hurried to get her in, she was stumbling more and more. I looked over at her and Cas as he put his trench coat over her back, to cover her wings from view, but I'm also guessing as a security blanket, as it seemed she was starting to go into shock.

We managed to get her into the hospital, checked in to a room, and the doctor to fix her up without any trouble. But when we were allowed in the room to see her after Dean paced in the hall the entire time, Trinity glared at us, then at the doctor as he spoke to us about he wanted her to stay the night so he can check up on her through tomorrow.

We instantly knew something was up if she was giving us the sign. I quietly locked the door behind us before Dean went at him with the demon blade. It sliced through his white lab coat and an orange light flickered out. He glared up at us and went for Dean first.

Trinity tried to get up to help, But I made her stay down. I stood beside her, restricting her movements, as well as to protect her from anything that could happen during the fight. Cas and Dean tag-teamed the demon and took him down.

"It's like Jody in the hospital at Sioux Falls all over again, but with demons this time."

"What was it last time?" Trinity questioned calming down.

"You don't wanna know," I looked down at her.

"We need to get out of here. Who knows how many more demons are in this hospital," Cas stated, gripping the side of the bed.

"I'm not strong enough to fly, Cas," Trinity looked down at her bandages.

"Can you guys make it down to the car without causing a scene?" Cas looked at me and my brother.

"Us? Make a scene?" Dean playfully scoffed.

Cas nodded and touched Trinity's forehead with his two first fingers and they disappeared, to the Impala no doubt.

We made it down quietly after locking the door back up to give us some time before they found a dead doctor behind us.

…

 **Dean**

"Son of a bitch!" I shook my hand trying to cool the skin from the hot soup. I picked the two bowls up more carefully this time and gingerly walked them to the library.

"I think it's a… a…" Sam's sneeze echoed. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," Trinity sniffled. I walked in and watched them for a minute. "Hold still," she reached over with a Kleenex and wiped under his red nose.

"Thanks," he mumbled with his stuffy nose creating a speech impediment.

"Of… ah…" Trinity sneezed this time, "course," she finished her sentence, wiping her own nose with a new tissue. They both hand blankets over their shoulders, the lights were lower than normal and a couple boxes of tissues were lying around at various stages of emptiness. Books scattered and Sam's laptop open so both of them could see.

"Soup anyone?" I finished walking in and sat them in front of the two.

"Thank you, baby," Trinity blew me a kiss because she didn't want to get me sick.

"Thank you, baby," Sam fluttered his eyes up at me and started to laugh. But then he sneezed again and sniffled.

"Shut up, moron," I smirked and shook my head, shoving his with my hand lightly.

"Jerk," he mumbled before he sipped some soup.

"Bitch," I retorted as a pulled out a chair to help them investigate.

"Trinity!" my girlfriend chimed in, sarcastically throwing her name in the mix.

"Eat your soup, sickly," I nodded at her. She giggled and did as I said.

…

 **Cas**

"Sammy!" Dean ran fiercely across the dirt road, potholes filled with muddy water from the storm that had just ended. He slid down, kind of like what the rockers he listens to do, but less gracefully. He held Sam up by the arms, who was slowly losing consciousness.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "I promise," but then he slumped against his older brother's chest, who kept trying to hold him up. He gripped him by the sides of the face, worry on his eyes.

"Sam!" he paused, "Sammy! Hey, hey!"

"Sam!" Trinity reappeared after running after the possessed military officer. She was covered in blood, some hers, but too much to not have killed him. She started sprinting over.

"Dean, he's alive. He's losing a lot of blood though," I quickly crouched and touched two fingers to Sam's forehead. The gash on his arm and side closed up and Dean looked down and checked him over again, even after my reassurance. He rubbed the middle of his back quickly, even though there was no actual wound there. Trinity reached us and kneeled down sloppily. She pushed the hair of his face and looked over his face.

She used her other hand to grip mine, silently praying to me. _Thank you, Cas._

 _Of course._

 _I know you didn't tell him, or are going to._

 _I don't know what you are talking about,_ I glanced down at her, even though I really did know.

She had a very small, thankful smile for a second before her face returned to it's worried expression. She was referring to the fact that if I hadn't been here and done what I had done, she wouldn't have made it to Sam in time. He was about to die before I, as Dean calls it, used my mojo, on him.

Trinity flew Sam back to the Impala while Dean and I walked back. It wasn't far, but long enough for us to discuss.

"That was too similar…" he trailed off.

"To what?" I looked over at him.

"Before any of the crap with Lucifer, when we first started dealing with demons, not long after Dad died, Azazel kidnapped Sam and some other kids he infected with his blood as babies, you know…"

"Yes," I listened for more. Much of this I knew, but there was something he hadn't said yet that I know I hadn't known.

"Sam died on a night like this. In my arms. And there was nothing I could do to stop it." He was silent for a while. "He was so young still, Cas," he took a deep breath and sighed, " That's when I made the deal and the highway to Hell came in."

"I see," I figured it was best not to tell him what happened just now.

On the ride home I sat in the front while Trinity cared for Sam in the back. He was starting to come to and they were quietly talking.

I looked back at Sam. I knew he and Dean, and even Trinity and I for the matter, have died more than once, which is abnormal for a human. But knowing the details of his first death, is different.

Trinity looked up at me and quirked one corner of her mouth up empathetically. _He told you, didn't he? About Sam?_ she prayed at me.

 _Yes. Yes he did,_ the corners of my eyebrows drooped.

She turned her attention back to Sam who was whispering about a dog he met on a sidewalk bench once.

Sam loves dogs. I know that much.

…

 **Dean**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Angels" by Robbie Williams**

Trinity and I had driven off. Not because of a case for once, but we just took a drive out to a lake. We were laying back in the front, she was curled up by my side and on my chest, playing with the buttons on my flannel as the sun set.

I was rubbing her wrist without our Marks on it and would rub my thumb across the worn, braided bracelet that matched the one Sam, Cas, and I all had that she made us years ago. Hers was blue, purple, and black.

"Do you realize how happy it makes me that all of you still wear these?" she lifted her wrist with my hand still around it.

"Do you know how happy it makes Sam that you still wear the necklaces he got you? He's like a kid on mother's day, his eyes always light up when he sees them on you." I felt her smile against my chest. She used her other hand to hold up her Eye of Horus, the silver glinting in the light. As she put it back down, the quiet jingling of her charms sounded off as she lifted that to look again. There were all sorts of symbols dangling from it, protections sigils, warding signs, and then a few that just looked like regular charms from a souvenir store or a monopoly game, like angel wings, a car, and of the like. There were also a few small bottles of what looked like emergency salt, goofer dust, holy water, and holy oil.

"They're so badass," I rubbed her collar bone, feeling the metal beneath my fingers. She flipped over and looked down at me, her hair hanging on one side of her face in a mess.

"Well, what about you?" she smiled and picked up my Samulet, "I'd say this is pretty badass, wouldn't you? I mean it's like a the lighthouse of God for one. And plus, this creepy, little dude would scare me away if I was a wendigo or something," she winked. She tangled her fingers in mine and held my hand down beside my shoulder. Her thumb grazed over my right ring finger, the one I usually have my mom's ring on. She paused, "Hey, where's your ring?" she looked at my hand then back at my face.

I hesitated for a moment, remembering the small box in my jacket's pocket. "I, uh, had to take it off to clean it."

"Oh," she shrugged and smiled before kissing my neck again. Thank Chuck she didn't go much farther into that conversation.

For a while I let my hands venture over her body, cherishing every bit. Taking in the grandeur of her scars, her wings, her curves, her being. Her wings enclosed around me, shielding me from the world that kept trying to ruin us and everything we cared about. They were like a great, soft curtain stitching us even closer together.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Mess Is Mine" by Vance Joy**

" **Inside Out" by the Chainsmokers**

" **Black is the Color of My True Love's Hair" by Avi Kaplan & Peter Hollens**

The pads of my fingers ran over small bumps on the backs of her shoulders and neck and arms. I ran through my memories of her injuries, and there were many of them. Then I remembered.

Asmodeous.

Her muscles under my fingers tensed up as I touched them, like they do every time, as if his touch had infected her skin to make it extra sensitive.

"'I'm sorry," I whispered and kissed her shoulder softly.

"For what?" she asked, a small confused grin on her face, eyebrows furrowed. She ran her fingers through the hair on the side of my head, pushing invisible hair behind my ear.

I gently touched the scar again, looking at them, then back at her face. She moved her shoulder forward to look down at them and they slumped a little. But when I thought she was going to be upset that I pointed them out, she looked at me, "It's okay Dean, that was so long ago, I… I forget sometimes," I knew that wasn't true, but I let her say it, knowing saying it made her feel better about it. "You don't have to be sorry for it anyway," she leaned down to kiss me with featherlight softness. Her hair fell to one side and I played with a few strands of pearly white curls as the moonlight shined on her face. I glanced at the scar that my fist created on her cheekbone just for a moment. She saw me though, and without a word, just lightly shook her head and came all the way to me and lay on top of me and hug me, each of us had one hand in the other's hair.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **So Far Gone" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

At one point, Trinity, reached out to caress the floor panel behind the passenger seat with a kind grin.

"Two little rebels even back then," she murmured against my chest, tracing the S.W. and D.W. carved into the car with her finger. She sat up and did the same on my pecs and tattoo. "You know, I have looked at you… in a million ways, and have loved you in each." She lifted her eyes to match mine.

This girl.

I pulled her down to kiss her and twisted curls through my hands. She ran her hands down my sides, making my skin shiver, and slid them underneath my shirt to help it off of me.

Her smile faded every time she saw them. The scars. The scars from her wings burning that night almost a year ago. She barely touched my skin going over the pinkish-white mark she left on me in the shape of her wings. The were across my chest and one side going down to my right thigh.

"Babe, just… just think of it as a part of you, that even when you're gone, you'll always be there with me.

She adopted a little smirk looking down at the scars, her eyelids and lashes covering those hazel marbles I'm head over heels for. "How do you always make the best out of the worst situation?" she looked up at my face.

I sat up, "I guess, being raised how I was, taking care of Sammy, I always had to look on the bright side for his sake. It's just who I am," I shrugged and unconsciously massaged her shoulder, where the top of her own wing burn marks from Lucifer lay.

She leaned into me, rubbing where Cas's handprint was seared into my skin. "Well, I'm thankful for that," she nuzzled my chest and I held her beneath her wing joints. It still amazed me how she could manipulate them to the space as much as she could. If she wanted to she could hide them completely, but I think it makes her feel free to have them out and about.

I kissed the top of her head and we sat there for a while before heading home. Home… I loved being able to say that.

…

 **Cas**

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Fur Elise" by Beethoven**

"So, this is…" a piano key rang as a solo note, "a C?" Trinity looked to Sam at her side on the piano bench.

"Yep, good, now I need you to read this, you know the notes now," Sam pointed at the sheet music on the stand above the keys.

I watched, leaning my chin on my folded arms of the top of the piano as Trinity began to play a melodic tune. A lot of the notes going back and forth before dipping down then back up. Sam raised his hands to begin playing with her, adding another layer to the tune.

"Now you play this note over and over," he used a finger to show hr the notation while still playing with the other hand, "Ready?"

She smiled a giddy smile, "Yeah…" as she played that note in time, he started a faster tune. Soon after, the original melody came back as Dean entered the room with champagne.

"If you could play that never night, I'd never have a nightmare again," he sat the glasses and bottle down on the piano and rubbed her back above her wings. "You're a good teacher, Sammy," he grinned at his little brother.

"You could teach her guitar," he glanced mischievous at Dean.

"Ah, no."

"And why not?" Trinity crossed her arms with sass.

"You're way," he held out the word, "too stubborn," he winked down at her before taking a sip of champagne.

We were in a hotel in California, a nice one for once that the family we had just solved a case for paid for. It wasn't too busy, and the piece they were playing was almost like a lullaby so it wouldn't even disturb residents if it were. There was a dim chandelier hanging above us, the deep red walls, glowing from the reflecting light and candelabras. There was a winding staircase to our left and a long hallway to our right. The bar, where Dean had undoubtedly retrieved the drinks from, was just around the corner. The black carpet from the piano to the hallway and stairs was surrounded by marble flooring around the bar and cafe tables. It seemed to be a scene from an old movie.

"How did you learn, Sam?" Trinity paused her playing as Sam continued. But he slowed and stopped, as his smile wavered.

"Do you remember me telling you about Jess? My girlfriend?" he kept looking down at the black and white keys.

"Yeah," she looked at his profile as if willing him to look up at her.

He rubbed a key with his index finger before looking up, "She used to take piano lessons as a kid and so sometimes for a few months before she died, she would teach me when I wasn't studying. She said it would help me remember what I learned," he smiled in reminiscence. He looked back down and started to play the song a little slower.

"You really loved her," she leaned against his shoulder and played a few harmonic notes with him with just one hand and rubbed the top of his non-playing one.

"I was going to marry her."

There was just the piano for a little while.

"But," he sighed, "That was a long time ago."

"Back when you had bangs," Dean tried to lighten the mood as always. It worked this time, because Sam chuckled.

"Hey!" Trinity pressed a little too hard on the piano and a bad note echoed, "Oops, but hey, how's Kelsey?"

"She's great," a happier smile spread on his lips.

"That's all we get?" she pushed him with her shoulder.

"She's in South Dakota right now," I chimed in and realized I hadn't spoken in a while, I was enjoying listening.

"How'd… you know what, never mind," Sam smirked and shook his head.

"She called the other night and you were all asleep," I answered his silent question.

"Is she okay?" Sam's voice suddenly worried.

"She said she bumped into this, as she described, 'sketchy' 'guy'," I used air quotes like Trinity often did. "But other than that, hunting and living had been going well. She said that you can call whenever and that she misses you and hopes to speak with Trinity again soon."

"I see you forgot to relay the message?" Sam looked at me one eyebrow raised.

"I told you the after she hung up, but you could have possibly been sleeping," I furrowed my brows.

"Very observant buddy," Dean clapped me on the back jokingly.

"I'll call her tomorrow, you can talk to if you want," he glanced over at Trinity with small smile.

"Of course," her lips spread, "It's nice to talk to a girl now and then. I really only have Kelsey and Charlie."

We spent the majority of the night listening to Sam teach Trinity more notes and songs before heading to bed to leave in the morning.

…

 **Dean**

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," I sat jaw-dropped as Sam's laptop screen lit up my face.

"This is definitely our kinda work," Sam leaned back in his chair at the small table of the motel room.

"Sounds cool, I'm down," Trinity was holding herself up off of the back of Sam's chair looking over his shoulder, shrugging.

Cas read aloud, "Woman reports shaken son's descriptions of a little girl being murdered by the Tinman from the Wiazrd of Oz, who then stole her heart." We all looked around at each other before he continued, "She states, 'He said the Tinman then rushed at him and said, 'And now I have a heart.' He hasn't spoken since then.'" Cas stopped reading.

I stood up and exhaled, "Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Sammy," and crossed my arms.

"We're in New York," Cas furrowed his eyebrows at me.

I met my palm to my face.

"This is probably up there with our weird cases," Sam closed his laptop as he stood. Trinity scoffed.

"I know what you mean," she chuckled, "but c'mon Sammy, all of our cases are pretty fricken wierd."

"You're not wrong," I held on hand out from it's crossed position and pointed at her approvingly. She shot back two awkward hand-guns.

…

 **Trinity**

"Leave... him... alone!" I tackled the warlock aiming himself at the knocked-out Cas. I pinned him down and spread my wings. I hauled us in the air, spun and chucked him against the wall of this suburban home.

As I landed and took deep breaths, I watched him motionless for a moment. I knew he wasn't dead, but I had to make sure Cas was okay first.

I ran over and kneeled down to check him over. "Cas, I shook his shoulder. "Cas," once more, "Cas!" I slapped his face. That jolted him awake.

"Was that completely necessary?" he rubbed his face.

I shrugged, "Stay here for a minute," I stood motioning for him to stay put. We had come on our own and the boys went to another suspect's house. We happened to draw the lucky straw. But as I went to face the warlock, he wasn't there.

"Ca-" I was cut of my a tightening feeling around my throat as I was being lifted in the air. Now apparently, this guy had a sense for irony, because next thing I knew I was pinned against a wall, gasping for air, feet dangling. Before me was the warlock, blood trickling down his face from his head. He slowly approached me, a sneer taking over his expression.

"Listen here, you bitch," his British accent made it a little less intimidating since he, granted, was an attractive man. But before he could tell me why I needed to listen, Cas jumped him from behind. I fell to the floor, my vision blurry from lack of oxygen. Once I regained my senses for the most part, I stood shakily and was pinned by his forearm against my throat this time. It felt like my brain was being tossed around inside my skull and it was hard to focus on his bloody face. Cas had obviously broken his nose and busted his lip.

I couldn't really see, but I curled my fingers and felt my sword appear in my palm. I willed it to become a dagger and jabbed it forward into the warlock's abdomen. He gasped in my face and I pushed it upward and harder. He gagged and his body became slack against mine, so I shoved him off, yanking my blade from his corpse. I slumped against the wall, catching my breath, hoping my vision would return. "Cas?!" I called out, as it started to letting me see blurrily around me. As objects began to form solid shapes again, I saw a pile of tan cloth. "What the Hell?" I blinked a few times and I finished clearing my sight back up and wobbled for it.

I went to reach for it, but I moved. "What the literal fu-…" I trailed off and lifted up the clothing that was Cas's trench. When I saw what was underneath passed out, thumb in his mouth, I accidentally dropped the cloth again. "Oh my God, Cas…"

…

"Trin!" Dean busted in the library.

"Are you alright?" Sam followed.

"Hey! If you're gonna whine about it, you can have a time-out," I spoke sternly, jabbing my finger forward like a mom.

"What?" the brothers said in unison.

I looked over my shoulder at them and frowned, "Not you," I exasperatedly stated. "N-no, bad Cas! I know you're frustrated, but-… No, no, no… what did I say?" my hands were on my hips. "No means no, sir. Yes, I know, you could still smite me even with this minor setback," I sighed and shook my head, rubbing my forehead.

"Why are you talking to Cas like a kid?" Dean went to peer around my side when I picked Cas up and swung around facing the boys, almost hitting Dean in the face with the angel's now little body.

"What the Hell? What happened?" Sam stared at the little Cas.

Dean held back laughter, "Yeah, uh, what, what happened?"

"No funny!" a little voice came from my hands. I propped him on my hip and he held onto me, his big blue eyes looking like a Precious Moment's doll.

"Dean, don't laugh, Cas is very upset about this," even I thought it was a little funny though. Cas now was a toddler, his normally dark brown hair, a messy dark blonde. But the same frown he had when he was upset as an adult still adorned his face. He could've been adult Cas's son. "I found a mini trench coat and onesie at the store because little Cas was butt naked when I found him. It's a little big I know," I pulled at the extra fabric on his sleeves, "But it keeps his little handsies warm."

"Did… did you just say handsies?" Sam stuttered.

"Shut up, Sam," I was still looking at three year old Cas as I spoke calmly.

"He doesn't look like a 'Cas' now…" Dean examined the toddler who was scowling at him.

"Then what does he look like? Cause I think he looks like himself… just… younger," I looked back down at the little angel, the tiny, iridescent, black wings protruding from the holes I cut in the jacket, twitching angrily like a cat's tail. "A lot younger," I readjusted him on my side hip in my arm while Dean thought about what name he looked like now.

"Maybe a West?"

"West? That's what he looks like?" Sam judged his brother.

"Yeah, like of course I still _see_ Cas… but I also seem this version of him as a West. Like, if you hadn't been named Sammy-"

"Sam," he interjected.

"Sammy…" Dean continued, "You kind of look like a Thomas, maybe Shephard. Coulda called you Shep," Dean chuckled and elbowed his brother.

"I do like those names," Sam thought about it for a moment.

"But you're definitely Sammy," I winked at him and he smiled in return. "So what are we gonna do with grumpy face over here?"

"Bobby!" Dean called out, "We have a situation," he smelled the air, "A stinking one at that, God Cas!" he fanned the air and stepped back.

Cas spoke to me in our heads, the only way he could speak besides toddler talk, so I transferred the information to Dean, "He says he can drag you back to-"

"I get it," Dean cut me off, "No more making fun of the baby in a trench coat," he smirked at saying that, because now his insult from a while ago, finally made sense.

After figuring out how to get Cas back to normal, we had to travel to a Wicken about two hours away, we all went to go to sleep. I helped Cas with my power and he passed out on the sofa, because he is a tall guy, and when you add that to Sam's size, you can't really put the two in one bed. So then I went to shower and by the time I came out the brothers were knocked out on the beds. And I noticed something I never really took the time to notice before.

They both slept on the insides of the beds. I have noticed in the past that usually at least one of their arms are extended out, as if the other brother had a gravitational pull.

I smiled to myself in the dark motel room, they really were soulmates. People always think of soul mates as lovers, but that's not always the case. The definition of a soulmate is a person ideally suited to another. They worked as one, connected and complementary. In a way that is by far different than the connection Dean and I have, or Sam or Cas for the matter.

It was truly beautiful.

…

"Really?" Dean looked at Sam with the most, "seriously" face I've ever seen in my life, holding the can of spray paint.

"Yo! Hurry it up, love, she's waking up," I poked the unconscious demon.

"It's all they had left," Sam shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes and began to spray the Devil's Trap on the concrete floor of the warehouse we were in.

As I began chanting a incantation to hold the demon down, Dean finished the pink trap. The happy color made this seem so silly, like a parody.

"What are our lives?" I looked up and shook my head, a small smirk on my face before I willed the demon into the trap.

 **Sam**

…

"This isn't a good idea," Trinity repeated for the hundredth time.

"It'll be totally fine," Dean, with a little less confidence than was probably intended, assured.

We were walking through a carnival filled with people of all ages. Children with painted faces running around with colorful balloons and big lollipops, parents with similarly painted faces chasing after them. Then I heard it. A flat, annoying, doom-bringing horn squeak near me.

"Sammy, don't look now, but there's a clown behind you," Dean smirked.

"I'm not afraid of clowns, Dean," I emphasized is name.

"That's not what the Hallow thought," Trinity joined with Dean. I should my head, but felt it's presence behind me. I glance over my shoulder and that big, ugly red nose was there to spook me. It gave a playful laugh, but to me, it sent chills down my spine I looked away quickly as it ran away to play with another kid. I mean… another person.

Both Dean and Trinity were looking at me with teasing smiles on their lips. They were almost the same person sometimes. "Shut up," I glared and walked ahead.

"I wonder where Cas is," Trinity looked around as we neared a mirror maze. Then we heard the familiar flap of wings. Turning around, we saw Cas standing there, one of those rainbow hats with the twirling thing on top on his head, a bag of cotton candy on one hand, and a large soda in there other, the straw making slurping noises as he looked at us, excitement in his eyes and his face painted like a bee.

"What the…" Dean started and stared at his our best friend.

Trinity held back a giggle and covered her mouth slightly as she spoke, "Hey, uh, Cas? Where'd you run off to?"

"This place is great," he stated. Then he turned his eyebrows again to the more serious face they always make, making his next sentences seem urgent, "Did you know they have this colorful sugar? It completely melts in your mouth. It's incredibly satisfying. OH!" he exclaimed and held both objects in one hand as he dug through a trench coat pocket, "The talking machine said that this beverage gives you wings," he handed a Red Bull to me. "I figured it wouldn't work on neither Trinity nor I, because we have wings already. Why don't you try it, Sam?" he became a little more excited.

"It's just a slogan buddy," Dean patted him on the shoulder and started walking again, an amused smile on his face.

Cas watched him, confusion in his expression. "It's okay, Cas. Come on you little bee," she quietly giggled and looked at him with love. Even though he's thousands and thousands of years old, in moments like this, he's almost childlike, and Trinity somehow adopts an almost motherly sense. She glanced back at me, over her arm around Cas, winking and nodding for me to follow.

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Run Boy Run" by Woodkid**

We somehow ended up in a mirror maze and were separated.

All of a sudden, I heard Dean yell Trinity's name. I called his, and followed the sound till I could find him, on his knees, palms pressed against a mirror, banging on it, calling, "Trin!"

"Dean," I shook him, "Dean!" I ripped him away from the glass. He looked at me, tears lining his eyes, worry filling them to the brim.

He glanced back over where he had been and blinked several times. "I… I thought," he looked around.

A shrill scream followed by a crash and bang like breaking glass echoed through the maze as the place went dark. Dean bolted up to his feet, "Trinity!" He went running, feeling his way through the dark mirrors, and I followed.

"Dean! What happened?!" I questioned as we hurried through the maze.

"It was Trinity, she… she was dying slowly, and there was nothing I could do…" he trailed off.

I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to because we both stopped in our tracks.

"What is that?" I squinted my eyes in the eerie darkness.

"It… it sounds like fire," Dean mumbled urgently. The crackling sound grew and grew, and it became hotter. Then a light seemed to explode. It appeared in through a passageway and then reflected on all the mirrors around us.

"Trinity!" Dean ran forward to where the fire first appeared.

"Dean!" I grabbed his shoulder holding him back, "That's suicide!"

"Trin is is there, Sam!" he ripped free, "Get out, I promise I'll meet you!" he pushed me back from where we came before he jumped through the flames and disappeared. The fire kept coming and so I found my way quickly to the entrance. When I stumbled out coughing from the smoke, I looked around through the haze trying to find sight of any of the others.

People were running and screaming, this time not in joy. They were running from the fire that was engulfing the mirror maze building. "Dean!" I shouted over the sound of the blaze.

"Sam!" Cas's gravely voice called my name from my right. He came around a column scorch marks on his tan coat and white shirt and on his face. "Where are Dean and Trinity?" he stared into my eyes.

"I think Trinity did this," I had realized trying to find my way out. "Dean went after her. They're still in there!"

Cas went to go back in to find them and fly them out, but as he took a step, the place exploded and sent us flying backward to our backs. People screamed, children were crying, people began to dwindle from running away. An alarm was going off and sirens were going off in the distance. But everything was blurry from my sight to my hearing, a high-pitched ping was ringing through my head and disorientating me. Cas said something, but I couldn't hear him from the blast.

As sound started to come back to me, I finally heard Cas, "I didn't see them come out…"

As my senses started to revive, I looked back to the burning building and hailing embers. My mouth hung open and tears began to well in my eyes.

"Help! Please! Anyone!" Trinity's cry called out from through the smoke and flames. I jolted upright and sprinted around the building to find her kneeling at Dean's side, both covered in ash and scorch marks, some of Trinity's feathers, seared on the edges, a few still slowly burning on the ends.. She was trying to give him CPR. "C'mon you son of a bitch! You're not leaving me this easy!" she pumped his chest and gave him mouth to mouth and as Cas and I reached them, my brother coughed hoarsely and began to sit up. "Thank God!" Trinity threw her arms around him, her fingers clutching savagely behind his back and head. His one arm not holding him off the ground scooped around her back too. She started repeating, "I'm sorry," over and over again as she clung to him.

"What happened?" Cas asked worriedly.

"It was all my fault, I-…" she cut off and met each of our eyes, tears rimming them.

"Trin…" Dean covered a cheek with his palm to force her to look at him, "What, happened?" she emphasized each word.

"Whatever… whatever is cursing that place… it knows about my Limbo…" The last word seemed to echo in the silence than none of us broke.

"But, I saw you dying in every mirror, in every way possible," he looked up, ver at us, "and you two… and I wasn't in Limbo."

"Sam…?" Cas turned to me, "Did you see anything in the mirrors?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, I thought it was just the panic… but, yeah. I saw Lucifer, I saw him standing there, I saw him destroying the world, I saw him killing all of you. Then I saw myself in a white suit, but… it… it wasn't _me,_ me."

"What is it, Cas?" Dean looked up at him coughing, rubbing Trinity's shoulder. "What did you see?" he could see the worry in the angel's eyes.

"Angels falling, my mistakes killing you three…" he admitted.

"Our fears…" I realized.

On the way back to the car, Dean held Trinity's hand and then pushed strands of pearly white hair behind her ear, she tried to ignore the gesture, but I saw her eyes. I also saw Dean's, concern filling them as he touched the unfamiliar curls.

The ride home was silent. What we saw in the maze haunting all of our thoughts, all of our eyebrows furrowed. We all must have been thinking the same thing at the same time, because as I thought it and as Cas put a hand on Trinity's, Dean looked in the rearview mirror.

"Trin?" he spoke with gentle caution. She looked up slowly, trying not to meet his eyes with her still watery ones. "What did you see… to make you say it knew about Limbo?" he tried to ease into the question we've all been dying to ask, but knew if asked at the wrong moments, could be too much for her. I wasn't sure right now was that right moment.

She opened her mouth for a second to speak, but closed it, blinked a few tears from her eyes and looked out the window. That solidified my thoughts.

The ride was home silent.

…

 **Dean**

"Are you coming?" Trinity popped her head in the window of Baby. We were stopped at a Denny's. Sam and Cas got out, but I held back for a moment. Something felt… weird.

"Dean, get your ass in here, I'm hungry," she smiled, waving me in.

"Something feels… different," I looked around at my car's interior. "Sam!" I looked up, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" he held up his hands up in defense.

"Did you put that stupid iPod crap back in here?" I rummaged around.

"No, I haven't even seen that since you threw it in the back when you came back from Hell."

"Dean, she looks great, maybe she just needs an oil change or something, babe," Trinity leaned her forearms on my door.

"Maybe," I took one last look before heading into the resturaunt.

When we finished and walked back out, I stopped in my tracks.

"Where is it? Where's my car? Baby?!" I bent to hold onto my knees, breathing deeply, "Son of a bitch!" I exploded on the last word, standing back up, making shaking fists, "Somebody stole her!"

 **_Author's Song Note_**

" **Back in Black" by ACDC**

"Heya handsome," a sultry, flirtatious voice that had sass in it spoke from behind us. We all turned and leaning against the brick wall, clad in black was a tall woman. Her tightly curled, black hair blew gently in the breeze and her dark, caramel skin glistened like it was freshly washed and waxed. Her arms were folded in front of her soft-looking, black leather tank top and a worn, black leather jacket. The leather continued to her long legs, once again covered in tight, black leather. It went even further to her knee high, heeled boots. Her ankles were crossed and her belt had digits and letters on it, that as I looked closer I recognized them as Baby's license plate number. Her cherry red lipstick accentuated her smirk and bright out the copper color of her eyes that were almost glowing like headlights in the dusk lighting.

She started walking to us, the heels clicking on the cement ground, her wider hips swaying with her saunter. I noticed markings, no, tattoos on her chest, right below her collarbones. As she got closer, I could read them. They were the initials Sam and I had carved into the Impala all those years ago. From her ears hung what looked like… Lego earrings. And from her one wrist, a bracelet resembling a little, green, army man toy.

"Baby?" I asked with astonishment coating my voice.

"Hey Dean," she winked. She looked like she could kill you with a glance, but also give you a great one-night-stand.

"Uh, I, guhhh…" I couldn't find words.

"Well dammit, I knew the car got you all hot and bothered before, but for God's sake, now she's a real, hot lady," Trinity put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't believe it if we lived normal lives, but we don't, plus, she has… everything," Sam gestured to her.

"You should see my underwear, that Devil's Trap you have in my trunk sure makes a fashion statement," she winked, again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Trinity cut me off, "If you dare make a 'junk in the trunk' joke, Dean, I will have to slap you." My mouth closed back up and my cheeks flushed a little.

I cleared my throat, "So, uh, you're alive," I pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she crossed her arms and popped her hip.

"Why?" Trinity asked bluntly, then explained herself, "I don't mean to sound so offended that you're a living, breathing, walking, hot mother-"

"Trin," I stopped her, "You're rambling."

"Sorry, anyway, I just mean, why now? Cars don't just turn into human beings everyday." Even though she said she wasn't _offended_ that Baby was alive, I could still hear a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Do you remember the time Sam became me for a few hours?"

Sam grumbled, "Oh, I remember."

It was quiet for a moment then I sighed realizing, "Gabriel."

"We haven't heard from him in a few months, it's about time," Trinity unconsciously rubbed her arm where her cotton sleeve was covering the handprint he left her. He was as good at keeping in touch lately with Trinity as Cas has always been with me.

"He's waiting for you back at the bunker," she popped her head behind her in the direction towards home.

"Well, that's good to know, but how are we getting there. We can't necessarily hop on your back and piggy-back there," I sassed because Gabriel always seemed to screw us over in the most minor ways even when his intentions were good.

"You're in luck honey," she cracked her neck and knuckles and started to step back from us. "Gabe came in clutch for once," she winked. "He made it so I can go back and forth from car to human whenever I need to."

We all watched as Human Baby turned into my normal Baby once more. It was like watching a slightly more disturbing scene from _Transformers,_ with the human skin and stuff morphing into machine.

We drove back to the bunker and on the way, I had one radio station playing, but Baby changed it so it was now playing, _Styx's, "Renegade"_... It sang, "Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law; Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home; Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone; Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long; The jig is up, the news is out; They've finally found me; The renegade who had it made; Retrieved for a bounty." I just felt like this wasn't a good sign form the lyrics.

We walked in the Library and Bobby sat at one end of the table eyeing up Gabriel on the other end.

"Hiya guys! Long time no see, eh?!" the archangel stood arms, open wide, and an ornery smile in his face.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, knowing, like we all did, Gabriel only played tricks like this when he knew something we didn't.

His playful smile turned upside down into a more serious expression and he looked at Trin as he approached us, more specifically, her.

"I'm here to help," he looked at her, sincerity in his eyes.

"Help what?" I took a step closer to them.

"Haven't you noticed, Deanieboy?" he looked at me, slightly accusatory.

"Noticed what?" Sam looked at him, then me, then back. At least I wasn't alone in missing something.

"Take a closer look, doll face," he stepped back, gesturing to my girlfriend. I looked her up and down, but she looked like my Trin. Everything except for that white hair that grew more and more each night.

"They can't see, Gabe," Trinity rubbed her bicep awkwardly, making her look small and meek, very unlike her.

"Can't see what?!" I was getting fed up with not knowing. "Someone say something solid!"

"Limbo!" Trinity snapped, then immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean-"

Gabe cut in, "It's the effects. They're catching up with her. She's trying not to show it. She didn't even realize until the other day. Her subconscious has been pushing it down in denial. But it's just gonna get worse from here on out. It's been about a year right?" Gabriel asked.

We were quiet for a moment.

"What are the effects," I looked down at my love, trying to stay stoic. Even though fear crept inside of me like a fog on a country road.

"She's going to start having mood swings," he held a hand out to her, "irrational thoughts, and hallucinations. And they're gonna get bad. Probably until it drives her insane and or suicidal," he looked over at her, and she matched his eyes, terror in them. This was the first she was hearing about these effects. She obviously had ben feeling different and noticing things by her initial reaction. But from her look, I felt like she was starting to assume what kinds of hallucinations she will have.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because there's only been one other being that I know of who's gone to Limbo and survived."

"Who?" Bobby chimed in.

"Me," he said more calmly that I would've.

That's when Cas showed up, and all Hell seemed to break loose.


End file.
